


Godrics Blutlinie

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Series: Mosaik des Blutes [1]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 48
Words: 200,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„There are centuries of faith and love between us.“ - Godric - Eric Northman - Nora Gainesborough - Pamela Swynford De Beaufort - Tara Mae Thornton - Willa Burrell -- Sie alle sind durch die Jahrhunderte miteinander verbunden. Durch ihr Blut. Doch auch durch Kämpfe, Leid und Liebe.</p><p>NEU: Kapitel 46 - Eine schwierige Patientin II<br/>Tara fuhr wütend ihre Fangzähne aus. „Sie ist nicht krank“, erwiderte sie heftig, „sie-...“ Tara unterbrach sich, als ihr plötzlich einfiel, dass sie sehr wohl schon mal einen Vampir hatte zusammenbrechen sehen. Damals, kurz nach dem Camp, in Bills Haus... Eine grauenvolle Angst überfiel sie. „Nein“, flüsterte sie und presste Pams leblosen Körper an sich. „Nein, das kann nicht sein. Das darf nicht sein. Das darf nicht sein, Pam!“</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vorwort

Liebe Leser*innen,

hier ist es, unser längstes gemeinsames Projekt, bei dem auch noch kein Ende in Sicht ist: eine Sammlung aus Oneshots, die vielfältiger nicht sein könnten und denen doch allen ein Thema zugrunde liegt: Godrics Blutlinie.

Tausende von Fragen türmten sich während des Sehens der Serie in uns auf, angefeuert von den ganzen gemeinen Andeutungen, die immer mal so nebenbei eingestreut wurden. Da die gelieferten Antworten in der Serie eher unbefriedigend sind, mussten wir selbst tiefer in diese Welt eintauchen, in diesen Sog von Liebe und Hass, Trauer und Trost, Wut und Vergebung, Verrat und Zusammenhalt.  
Kurz: in den Sog einer Familie, deren Geschichte kaum faszinierender sein könnte.

 

**Einordnung innerhalb des Canons:**  
  
Wir lieben die Serie und halten uns deshalb genauestens an die Vorgaben. Es geht es uns darum, die Entwicklung der Familie aufgrund dessen, was wir wissen, nachzuzeichnen, auch wenn natürlich viele Aspekte unserer Fantasie entspringen.  
  
Es gibt allerdings eine Ausnahme: **Die siebte Staffel wird komplett ignoriert!**

 

**Videos:**

Im Laufe der Zeit sind neben den Geschichten auch ein paar Videos zu unserer geliebten Vampirfamilie entstanden, die wir ebenfalls mit euch teilen wollen:

**Godric's Bloodline:**

 

**Godric/Eric/Nora - Fall for you:**

 

**Pam/Tara - Shot in the Dark:**

 

Viel Spaß!

Nachtwölfin & Nachtauge


	2. Stigma (Godric)

Godric hörte die Soldaten bereits, bevor der Riegel mit einem leisen Schaben gelöst wurde. Rasch sprang er auf die Füße, als die Tür auch schon aufgestoßen wurde und eine der Wachen sein Zimmer betrat. Finster blickte der riesige Mann sich um. Er über ragte Godric fast um zwei Köpfe. Sein eines Auge war hinter einer schwarzen Augenklappe verborgen, unter der eine wulstige Narbe verschwand und sich quer über sein Gesicht zog. Schließlich entdeckte er Godric im hinteren Teil des Raumes, den Rücken an die Wand gedrückt. Godrics Herz schlug panisch in seiner Brust, während er dem Mann angespannt entgegen sah.

„Komm! Der Dominus verlangt nach dir.“

Godric rührte sich nicht. Der Soldat knurrte ungehalten und überwand den Abstand zwischen ihnen mit zwei Schritten. Grob packte er Godric am Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

„Ich habe langsam genug von deinen Mätzchen.“

Godric erwiderte nichts darauf. Den Blick zu Boden gerichtet, ließ er sich von der Wache durch die Gänge zerren.

„Selbst du solltest endlich begriﬀen haben, wie das hier läuft, Schwachkopf. Stattdessen jedes Mal dasselbe Spiel. Zierst dich schlimmer als jede Jungfrau!“ Der Mann blieb stehen und riss ihn an sich. Mit einem wölﬁschen Grinsen schaute er auf Godric herab. „Dabei wissen wir doch beide ganz genau, welche... _Stellung_ du unter dem Dominus einnimmst.“

Der Gestank von altem Schweiß und Urin schlug Godric entgegen. Angewidert drehte er den Kopf zur Seite. „Na, willst du mir nicht mal zeigen, was du in den letzten Monaten schon so gelernt hast?“

Godric spürte, wie die dreckverschmierten, schwieligen Hände begannen, gierig seinen Körper abzutasten, und versteifte sich. Er wusste, dass er dem anderen unterlegen war und so ließ er die wohlbekannte Prozedur über sich ergehen, doch noch immer riefen die Berührungen eine Welle des Ekels in ihm hervor.

„Lass ihn sofort los, Caius!“, zerschnitt eine eisige Stimme die Luft.

Der Soldat stieß Godric von sich, als hätte er sich verbrannt, und richtete sich auf. „Dominus.“ Ehrerbietig senkte er den Kopf. „Es ist nicht da-...“

„Schweig!“ Ein hochgewachsener Mann trat hinter einer Säule hervor und maß den Soldaten mit zornerfülltem Blick. Sein braunes Haar war nach der aktuellen Mode kurz geschnitten und betonte die hohen Wangenknochen und die stechenden dunklen Augen. Um seine weiße Tunika hatte er eine purpurne, mit reichen Goldornamenten bestickte Toga geschlungen. „Wie oft hat er dich schon auf diese Art berührt?“

Godric wagte nicht, die Stimme zu erheben. Der Anblick seines Herrn ließ eine unbeschreibliche Furcht in ihm aufsteigen.

„Wie oft, Godric?“, wiederholte dieser scharf.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Dominus“, brachte er kaum hörbar hervor.

„So oft also. Hat er sich an dir vergangen?“

„Nein.“

„Dein Glück, Caius.“

Ein Schatten huschte an Godric vorbei, dann hörte er ein Knacken und der Soldat brach tot in sich zusammen. Godric schluckte und vergrub seine bebenden Finger in dem hellen Stoﬀ seiner Tunika.

„Nachts...“ Der Vampir schüttelte abschätzig den Kopf. „Diese Menschen werden auch nicht schlauer. Komm her.“ Er winkte Godric zu sich. Langsam ging er zu seinem Herrn hinüber.

„Sieh mich an.“

Godric kam seinem Befehl nach und blitzartig umschloss sein Herr sein Gesicht und hielt ihn fest. Die dunklen Augen bohrten sich in ihn. Ein schummriges Gefühl breitete sich in Godric aus und jegliche Anspannung verließ seinen Körper. Seine eigene Stimme drang wie durch Wasser an seine Ohren, doch er konnte nicht verstehen, was er sagte, noch warum er sprach. Dann verzog sich der Nebel und sein Geist wurde wieder klar.

„Guter Junge“, lobte sein Herr ihn und tätschelte seinen Kopf. Verwirrt schaute Godric zu ihm auf. „Komm jetzt mit. Wir haben schon genug Zeit verschwendet.“

Sein Herr machte eine ungeduldige Geste. Eine Klaue aus Angst grub sich in Godrics Magen, doch er wusste, was ihm blühte, wenn er zögern sollte, und so folgte er ihm durch die unheilbringende Tür und die dahinter liegende, in den Fels geschlagene Treppe hinab. Haltsuchend fasste Godric nach der Wand, während sein Herr vor ihm ohne Mühe die steilen, unebenen Stufen herabschritt.

„Ein sehr unerfreulicher Auftakt für diesen besonderen Abend. Du hättest sofort zu mir kommen müssen.“

Der Tadel ließ Godrics Inneres noch weiter verkrampfen.

„Verzeiht mir, Dominus“, ﬂehte er. „Ich wusste nicht...“

„Dass du mir gehörst?“

„Doch!“, versicherte Godric hastig.

„Nun, nach der heutigen Nacht wirst du es nicht mehr vergessen.“

„Ja, Dominus.“

Nur mit größter Mühe überwand Godric die letzten Stufen, so sehr zitterten seine Beine nach diesen Worten. Als sie unten angekommen waren, legte sein Herr einen Arm um seine Schultern und führte ihn mit feierlicher Miene in das Kellergewölbe. Eine unerwartete Hitze schlug ihm entgegen und im ersten Moment hatte Godric Schwierigkeiten zu atmen. Rauch stach ihm unangenehm in Nase und Augen und ließ ihn blinzeln. Als er des fremden Mannes ansichtig wurde, der neben der vollentfachten Feuerstelle auf sie wartete, stockte er, doch sein Herr schob ihn unerbittlich weiter.

„Begrüße unseren Ehrengast gefälligst ordentlich“, forderte er ihn auf.

Godric warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu, doch dann sank er, wie sein Herr es ihn gelehrt hatte, auf die Knie nieder. Ruhig verharrte er in dieser Position, die Augen auf den kahlen Felsboden gerichtet.

„Ist alles bereit?“, erkundigte sich sein Herr.

„Ja.“

Godric hörte ein metallisches Klappern.

„Eine wirklich ausgezeichnete Arbeit. Die kleineren Details werden hoﬀentlich nicht verloren gehen?“

„Es wird so aussehen, wie Ihr es hier seht.“

„Gut, gut... Leg dich auf den Bauch, Godric.“

Zögerlich folgte Godric. Hatte sein Herr den Soldaten etwa nur getötet um ihn nun dem nächsten Mann auszuliefern? Bisher hatte er nur seinem Bruder dieses Recht eingeräumt, der ihm aber auch in besonderer Art und Weise nahe zu stehen schien. Sonst war bisher kein anderer mit ihnen hier unten gewesen, vor allem kein Mensch.

„Wo wollt Ihr es hin haben?“

„Auf seine rechte Schulter.“

„Dann muss seine Kleidung runter.“

Ein Schauer durchlief Godric, als die unnatürlich kühlen Hände seines Herrn sich an den Saum seines Ausschnitts legten. Mit einem Ruck wurde der Stoﬀ bis zu seinen Hüften in zwei Teile gerissen.

„Was pa-?“

„Schh...“, unterbrach ihn sein Herr. „Halte still.“

Der Fremde trat zu ihnen. Verstohlen schaute Godric zu ihm auf. Sein Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus, als er das glühende Stück Eisen sah.

„Nein“, stieß er panisch hervor und wich eilig vor dem Mann zurück. Er versuchte sich aufzurappeln, doch da hatte sein Herr ihn schon im Genick gepackt und zurück auf den Boden gezwungen.

„Lasst mich los!“ Verzweifelt versuchte Godric, sich dem Griﬀ zu entwinden.

„Keine Angst, kleiner Godric, es wird schnell gehen. Nur das Ergebnis ist für die Ewigkeit“, raunte sein Herr versonnen und streichelte über seine Schultern.

„Dominus, bitte, ich gehöre Euch. Ich werde es nie wieder vergessen, ich schwöre es“, rief Godric schrill und versuchte die Arme, die ihn festhielten, wegzudrücken.

„Dann gehorche!“, erwiderte sein Herr streng.

Der fremde Mann machte noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und Godric spürte die versengende Hitze, die sich seiner Haut näherte.

„Nein! Nicht!“

Godric versuchte ihm ein letztes Mal zu entkommen, doch da umfasste sein Herr mit einer Hand seine Unterarme und nagelte sie neben seinem Kopf fest, während sich ein Knie in Godrics Rücken bohrte und ihn so endgültig zum Stillhalten zwang. Ein markerschütternder Schrei brach aus Godric hervor, als sich das glühende Eisen in seine Haut fraß. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und instinktiv versuchte er, dem Schmerz zu entkommen, doch auch als der Druck endlich nachließ, verlor das Brennen nicht an Intensität. Godric keuchte und schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft. Als sein Herr endlich wieder von ihm abließ, drehte er sich gequält auf die unverletzte Seite. Ein Schluchzen bahnte sich einen Weg aus ihm heraus, doch er biss sich in den Handballen, kämpfte es zurück. Er wusste, dass sein Herr sich an seinem Schmerz labte, er würde ihm nicht auch noch diese Genugtuung geben.

Erst als Godric die Flüssigkeit bemerkte, die seinen Körper umﬂoss und begann, sich unter ihm zu sammeln, hob er kurz die Lider, nur um sie sogleich wieder zu schließen, als er die Schemen seines Herren erkannte, die sich über den Mann beugten, dessen Körper nur noch aus blutigem, aufgerissenem Fleisch zu bestehen schien. Angestrengt versuchte Godric, die unverkennbaren schmatzenden Geräusche aus seiner Wahrnehmung zu verbannen, während der Schmerz sich langsam zu einem brennenden Pochen wandelte und sein verkrampfter Körper begann sich zu lösen. Erschöpft rollte er sich zurück auf den Bauch, die Pfütze aus Blut unter sich ignorierend.

„Wunderschön...“

Ohne Vorwarnung legten sich plötzlich zwei Finger auf die Wunde und fuhren die eingebrannten Konturen nach. Gepeinigt stieß Godric die Luft aus.

„Ich würde dir wirklich gerne was gegen die Schmerzen geben, doch dann müssten wir das ganze Prozedere morgen noch einmal wiederholen und warum etwas derart Perfektes zerstören?“

Godric biss die Zähne zusammen, als sein Herr sich über ihn schob und seine Lippen auf das Mal presste.

„Du weißt, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn du die Augen schließt.“

Widerwillig drehte Godric den Kopf und begegnete kurz seinem Blick. Lange, schmale Finger strichen sein Haar beiseite, kühlten seine schweißüberzogene Stirn.

„Verginius würde dich gerne in seine Vorstellungen aufnehmen.“

Regungslos starrte Godric an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Diese Ehre möchte ich dir natürlich nicht versagen, aber meinesgleichen können sich bei so einem Spektakel immer nur sehr schwer zurückhalten. Hieran werden sie erkennen, zu wem du gehörst. Keiner wird mehr ungefragt Hand an dich legen.“

Sanft küsste sein Herr seinen Nacken, während er Godrics Tunika langsam nach oben schob. Er streichelte über die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel, drückte sie weiter auseinander.

„Du bist mein“, stieß sein Herr heiser hervor.

Hastig löste er die Schnürung seines Lendenschurzes. Godric ballte eine Faust, grub die Fingernägel in sein Fleisch, als sein Herr ihn an den Hüften packte und ihn keuchend höher zog.

„Nur mein...“

 

 

***


	3. Regeneratio (Godric)

Unwillig öffnete Godric die Augen und blinzelte gegen die abendlichen Sonnenstrahlen an. Ein Schwarm Spatzen stritt sich lauthals in dem Strauch neben ihm und machte es ihm unmöglich, noch etwas Schlaf zu finden. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen drehte er sich auf den Rücken und rieb sich die Augen, bevor er sich aus der löchrigen Wolldecke kämpfte. Ein brennendes Stechen in seinem Unterlieb ließ ihn jedoch abrupt innehalten. Leicht verzog Godric das Gesicht, während er versuchte, ruhig gegen den Schmerz anzuatmen, der ihm nur allzu genau bekannt war. Er wusste, dass das Brennen mit der Zeit abnehmen würde, sobald sich sein Körper nur daran gewöhnt hatte, er musste sich nur bewegen und so holte er noch ein letztes Mal tief Luft und hievte sich schwerfällig auf die Beine.

Langsam richtete er sich auf und verharrte einen Moment in dieser Position, um sich zu fangen, bevor er seine Decke nahm, zusammenfaltete und sorgfältig in dem fleckigen Lederbeutel verstaute. Eines der wenigen Dinge, die er noch sein eigen nennen durfte. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf das Stück frisch aufgewühlter Erde, das nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt lag, und seine Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig. Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht stiegen in ihm auf und sein Magen verkrampfte unter der Flut an Bildern und Geräuschen, die über ihn hereinstürzten.

Godric war nun schon zwei Sommer bei diesen beiden Wesen, die sich selbst als Vampire bezeichneten, und hatte gedacht, dass er sich inzwischen an alles gewöhnt hatte, aber es war auch schon lange nicht mehr so schlimm gewesen.

Nach Sonnenuntergang war Servilius plötzlich mit geheimnisvollem Blick verschwunden und hatte ihn mit seinem Bruder allein gelassen.

 _‚Genieße es…‘_ , hatte er diesem im Vorbeigehen noch mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zugeraunt und das hatte Verginius auch in vollen Zügen getan.

Rasch wandte Godric sich ab und ging zum Ufer des Flusses hinüber, an dem sie ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. Er suchte sich ein trockenes Plätzchen in dem weichen Gras und setzte sich vorsichtig zwischen das Schilf, was hoch um ihn herum in den Himmel ragte. Das gleichmäßige Rauschen der Blätter beruhigte ihn und ließ einen Teil der Anspannung aus seinem Körper weichen.

Während Godric das letzte Stück Brot und eine kleine Schale aus seinem Beutel hervorholte, stakste ein großer Vogel an ihm vorbei und steckte immer wieder prüfend seinen langen Schnabel in den weichen Flussschlamm, ohne ihm irgendwelche Beachtung zu schenken. Erst als Godric sich vorlehnte, um etwas Wasser aufzuschöpfen und damit die Oberfläche in Aufruhr brachte, wandte das Tier ihm den Kopf zu. Missbilligend beäugten ihn die kleinen schwarzen Augen. Godric lächelte und löste ein paar Krumen aus dem harten Kanten. Der Vogel neigte leicht den Kopf, als er sie vor ihm ins Wasser warf, doch schließlich überwog die Neugier und er pickte argwöhnisch danach. Er streckte sich und schüttelte sein silbergraues Gefieder.

„Etwas Besseres kann ich dir nicht bieten“, entschuldige sich Godric und tunkte das Brot in seine Wasserschüssel, um es aufzuweichen.

Der Vogel stieß einen hohen Laut aus und setzte seinen Weg fort. Gedankenversunken sah Godric ihm nach, bis er hinter einer Biegung verschwand. Er hätte alles dafür gegeben, ihm folgen zu können. Doch eine Flucht war aussichtslos. Über was für magische Fähigkeiten diese Vampire auch immer verfügen sollten, er kam einfach nicht dagegen an.

Dabei hatte er alles versucht, hatte sich auf Bäumen versteckt, war stundenlang geschwommen und hatte sich tief in schmale Felsspalten verkrochen, aber sobald die Nacht angebrochen war, hatten Servilius und sein Bruder ihn überall aufgespürt. Der Gedanke an die darauffolgenden Strafen jagte Godric noch immer einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken.

Seufzend begann er, das inzwischen weiche Brot in kleine Stückchen zu zupfen und schwenkte die Schüssel ein paar Mal, bevor er sie an seine Lippen hob und den schleimigen Brei hinunterwürgte. Godric war jedoch schon dankbar, dass er überhaupt etwas in den Bauch bekam, was ihn die nächsten Stunden sättigen würde. Servilius vergaß oft, dass er trinken und essen musste, um zu überleben, und seit sie die Villa in Rom verlassen hatten, hatte es nicht selten Tage gegeben, in denen er vor Hunger kaum noch aufrecht stehen konnte.

Also aß er alles, was er bekam und tat zur Belustigung der beiden Vampire auch alles dafür, um es zu bekommen. Es war wichtig, dass er bei Kräften blieb, damit er bereit war, wenn sich die eine Möglichkeit auftat, diesem Alptraum zu entfliehen. Und diese Möglichkeit würde kommen, sie musste einfach.

Prüfend sah Godric zum Himmel. Viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht mehr, die Sonne neigte sich bereits bedrohlich gen Horizont.

Rasch wusch er seine Schüssel aus und packte sie mit ebensolcher Sorgfalt wie schon zuvor die Decke in den Beutel zurück. Seine Sachen mochten alt und kaputt sein, doch sie repräsentierten alles, was ihn von Servilius unterschied. Sie waren ein elementarer Teil dieser wenigen friedlichen Stunden zwischen Aufstehen und Sonnenuntergang und so hütete er diese kümmerlichen Dinge wie einen wertvollen Schatz.

Er legte den Beutel außer Reichweite des Wassers, bevor er aufstand, wohl darauf bedacht, keine zu ruckartigen Bewegungen zu machen, und begann, sich auszuziehen. Dabei bemühte er sich, keinen zu genauen Blick auf seinen Körper zu werfen. Das schmale, eingetrocknete Rinnsal auf der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels blieb ihm trotzdem nicht verborgen.

_‚Wie wäre es mit ein wenig Blut? Sagen wir…‘ Kalte Finger strichen seinen Rücken hinab, tiefer, zu tief… ‚…hier?‘ Stoff fiel hinter ihm zu Boden. ‚Beug dich vor.‘_

Godric schluckte hart und stieg hastig aus seiner Hose. Sie mochten seinen Körper besitzen, ihn schlagen, sein Blut trinken und ihre Lust an ihm befriedigen, doch die Herrschaft über seinen Geist würde er ihnen nicht auch noch überlassen. Denn dort gab es keine Schmerzen, keinen Herr, keinen Verginius, dort war er frei.

Grimmig lächelnd ließ Godric sich in den Fluss gleiten.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Die letzten roten Streifen am Himmel waren gerade verblasst, als Godric zurück zum Ufer watete. Mit den Augen suchte er die Umgebung ab, sicher, dass Verginius bereits auf ihn warten würde, um ihn erneut in Empfang zu nehmen, doch noch schien er allein zu sein. Er nahm sein Hemd, trocknete sich nachlässig ab und griff dann rasch nach seiner Hose, um seine Blöße zu bedecken und Verginius‘ Begierde so nicht erneut zu entfachen.

„Lass sie liegen.“

Erschrocken fuhr Godric zusammen. Er presste verzweifelt die Lippen aufeinander und sah auf das Stück Stoff in seinen Händen, seinen erhofften, letzten Schutz. Nur mühsam schaffte er es, seine Finger zu öffnen und ihn wieder zu Boden gleiten zu lassen.

Servilius trat an ihn heran und strich durch das nasse Haar in seinem Nacken.

„Du hast dich gewaschen.“ Er legte von hinten einen Arm um Godric und sog hörbar die Luft ein. „Sehr gut.“

Godric schloss die Augen, als er den Mund an seiner Halsbeuge spürte. Der darauffolgende kurze Schmerz entlockte ihm noch nicht einmal mehr ein Zucken. Stumm wartete er, bis sein Herr fertig getrunken hatte und zu seiner Überraschung ließ dieser auch schon bald wieder von ihm ab.

„Du siehst heute Nacht sehr hübsch aus“, raunte Servilius und strich fasziniert über die bläulichen Flecken an seiner Hüfte. „Die Schwäche des menschlichen Körpers in seiner vollkommensten Schönheit.“

„Ich weiß doch, was mein Bruder mag.“ Begleitet von einem lauten Rascheln kam Verginius zwischen den Schilfgräsern auf sie zu.

Servilius drehte sich zu ihm herum und zog Godric am Ellbogen mit sich. Ein hämisches Grinsen legte sich auf Verginius‘ Lippen, als er dessen hasserfüllten Blick bemerkte.

„Hat er sich gut benommen?“, fragte Servilius, während seine Hände weiterhin interessiert über Godrics zerschundenen Körper fuhren.

„Natürlich nicht“, erwiderte Verginius und zog sich sein Hemd über. Angsterfüllt nahm Godric das winzige Stocken in Servilius‘ Bewegungen wahr. „Aber sonst wäre es ja auch langweilig geworden.“

Sein Herr schien einen Moment abzuwägen, doch dann nickte er.

„Heute werde ich einmal über deinen Ungehorsam hinwegsehen“, verkündete er gnädig.

Seine Finger waren an Godrics Steiß angelangt. Gepeinigt krümmte Godric sich zusammen, als sie sich ohne Vorwarnung in die verletzte Öffnung pressten.

„Mmh“, summte sein Herr verzückt. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich dieses Gefühl gestern Nacht genossen habe. Es hat mich viel Anstrengung gekostet, meine Suche nicht einfach abzubrechen und umzukehren.“

„Du solltest ja auch was von deinem großzügigen Geschenk haben. Auch wenn es nur in deinem Kopf war“, erklärte Verginius und beobachtete die Szene vor sich mit unverhohlener Gier.

Eine heftige Übelkeit stieg bei diesem Anblick in Godric auf, gepaart mit glühendem Schmerz. Sofort ließ Servilius von ihm ab.

„Wehe“, warnte er leise.

Godric nickte hastig und versuchte, den Brechreiz zurückzukämpfen.

„Hast du denn wenigstens einen passenden Ort gefunden?“, erkundigte sich Verginius derweil.

„Es wird perfekt werden.“ Versonnen rieb Servilius mit dem Daumen über seine blutigen Fingerkuppen und betrachtete sie.

Verginius seufzte.

„Du hältst also wirklich an deinem Plan fest, ja?“, fragte er und schnipste ein paar Mal ungeduldig.

Widerstrebend streckte Godric den Arm aus. Ihm war noch immer leicht schummrig und dieses Gefühl wurde nicht besser, als Verginius blitzschnell sein Handgelenk umfasste und seine Fänge darin vergrub.

„Nichts wird mich davon abbringen können.“ Lächelnd sah Servilius auf Godric herab. „Und ich verstehe auch immer noch nicht, warum du so vehement dagegen bist.“

Kurz unterbrach Verginius sein Mahl. „Ich sehe keinerlei Nutzen darin.“

„Seit wann müssen alle Dinge bei dir einen Nutzen haben?“

„Nicht alle…“ Verginius ritzte seinen Zeigefinger auf und schloss die beiden kleinen Wunden wieder. „Aber wir verlieren dadurch unsere einzige, jederzeit zur Verfügung stehende Nahrungsquelle.“

Godric erstarrte, als er die Worte vernahm. Entsetzt sah er zu Verginius auf.

„Du wirst wohl mit dem Alter träge, Bruder“, spottete sein Herr und zog Godric wieder an sich heran.

„Ich verfüge nur über einen Sinn für das Praktische. Dieser scheint dir selbst ja gänzlich abhandengekommen zu sein. Außerdem wirst du der erste sein, den es wieder nach einem fragilen, menschlichen Körper verlangt.“

„Wir werden schon einen neuen finden.“

Eine eisige Kälte ergriff von Godric Besitz. Sie wollten ihn töten. Deshalb hatte ihn sein Herr gestern Nacht Verginius überlassen. Um sich ein letztes Mal mit ihm vergnügen zu können, bevor er dem Tod übergeben werden sollte. Jede Hoffnung auf Rettung zerbrach vor seinen Augen.

„Das könnt ihr nicht tun“, stieß Godric ohne nachzudenken hervor und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Das dürft ihr nicht!“

Erstaunt wandten sich die beiden Vampire ihm zu.

„Bitte, Dominus, bitte.“ Godric fiel auf die Knie und krallte sich flehend in den Stoff von Servilius‘ Hose. Demütigung und Unterwerfung waren ein Mittel, mit dem er sie bisher am häufigsten von ihrem Tun abgebracht hatte. „Sagt mir, was ich falsch gemacht habe und ich werde es wieder gut machen. Ihr könnte alles von mir verlangen, was Ihr wollt, ich werde es tun.“

„Ohne Frage“, erwiderte dieser und runzelte die Stirn.

„Macht mit mir, was Ihr wollt, aber tötet mich nicht. Bitte, tötet mich nicht…“

Servilius hob verwundert die Brauen, dann lachte er und zog Godric zurück auf die Füße. „Aber nicht doch. Wir haben etwas viel besseres mit dir vor.“

„Sterben wirst du trotzdem, wenn auch nicht so, wie du denkst“, merkte Verginius an und die eben erwachte Erleichterung wurde mit einem Schlag wieder fortgewischt.

„Du regst ihn nur auf.“ Servilius warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

Verginius grinste.

„Aber wir wollen unser kleines Menschlein doch nicht anlügen“, sagte er an Servilius gewandt, bevor er Godric eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste. „Und das war für deine kleine Lehrstunde darüber, was wir dürfen und was nicht.“

Godrics Kopf dröhnte und hastig sah er wieder auf seine Füße. „Verzeiht, ich habe mich kurz vergessen.“

„Kurz? Du meinst wohl eher zum tausendsten Mal.“

„Das reicht vorerst“, ging Servilius dazwischen. „Wir müssen jetzt los.“

„Ich werde nie verstehen, was du an dieser begriffsstutzigen Kröte findest“, seufzte Verginius.

Servilius machte eine rüde Geste, drehte sich wieder Godric zu und umfasste feierlich seine Schultern. „Ich habe heute Nacht etwas ganz besonderes mit dir vor.“

Godric wusste, dass das irgendetwas Schreckliches für ihn bedeutete, doch er versuchte, keine Miene zu verziehen.

„Was es ist, bleibt aber vorerst eine Überraschung.“

„Ja, Dominus“, sagte Godric leise.

„Wir werden eine längere Strecke fliegen müssen. Also komm, wir haben schon genug Zeit vertan.“

Godric nickte und wollte seine Sachen nehmen. Als Servilius es sah, entriss er ihm den Beutel und die Kleidung mit einer schnellen Bewegung und warf sie in den Fluss.

„Diese Fetzen kannst du hier lassen.“

Für einen Moment starrte Godric nur fassungslos auf seine leeren Hände. Dann wirbelte er herum und stürzte sich in die schwarzen Fluten.

„Nein“, schrie er und griff wie von Sinnen um sich, doch das einzige, was er noch in die Finger bekam, waren ein paar abgebrochene, alte Zweige. Er tauchte unter, tastete eilig über den Schlamm und berührte gerade etwas Weiches, als er auf einmal gepackt und wieder nach oben gerissen wurde.

„Loslassen!“ Wild schlug Godric um sich und verrenkte den Hals, um die Stelle nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. „Lasst mich!“

„Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder?“, brummte Verginius genervt.

„Hey! Beruhig dich! Das war doch nur wertloser Schund“, rief Servilius barsch und schüttelte ihn heftig.

Godrics Bewegungen erstarben.

„Das war alles“, stammelte er mit erstickter Stimme.

Verginius hob die Brauen. „Na wunderbar, jetzt dreht er vollkommen durch.“

„Du brauchst dieses Zeug nicht mehr“, erklärte Servilius knapp und schlang einen Arm um Godrics Brust.

„Du musst ihn immer sofort bestrafen, sonst vergisst er es wieder“, bemerkte Verginius, doch da hatten sie sich bereits in die Lüfte erhoben.

Godric achtete nicht darauf, wohin sie flogen. Es war ihm vollkommen gleich. Heiße Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, doch der scharfe Wind wischte sie fort, bevor sie seine Wangen benetzen konnten.

Jegliche Hoffnung in ihm war zerstört. Sie würden ihn irgendwo hinbringen und foltern, doch im Gegensatz zu all den anderen Nächten würden sie ihm diesmal ihr heilendes Blut verweigern und ihn qualvoll verenden lassen.

All die Schmach, die er ertragen hatte, um an Essen zu kommen, die Decke, die Schale, all das war letztendlich vollkommen umsonst gewesen. Sie hatte sein Martyrium nur noch verlängert.

Sein Herz krampfte sich zu einem schmerzhaften Klumpen zusammen und er hatte Mühe, Atem zu holen. Panik stieg in ihm auf und gleichzeitig der unglaubliche Wille zu überleben. Es konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach so enden. Nicht nach allem, was er durch die Hände dieser Monster erfahren hatte. Sie waren es, die den Tod verdienten, nicht er.

Godric schloss die Augen und tat in seinem Wahn etwas, das er schon lange nicht mehr versucht hatte. Er begann zu beten, rief alle Götter an, die ihm in seinem furchtzerfressenen Zustand noch einfielen. Gallische, römische, es war ihm egal, solange ihn nur irgendwer erhörte.

Doch nichts geschah und schließlich landete Servilius auf einem hohen Felsplateau und setzte ihn unwirsch neben sich ab.

Mit wütendem Blick sah er Godric an und schlug ihm mit dem Handrücken so hart ins Gesicht, dass dieser zu Boden ging. „Reiß dich mal zusammen! Diese unerträgliche Angst bereitet mir schon Kopfschmerzen!“

„Verzeiht, Dominus“, keuchte Godric zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und rappelte sich langsam wieder auf. Blut lief aus der aufgeplatzten Haut über seinem Wangenknochen.

Im selben Moment landete Verginius neben ihnen. Interessiert ließ er seinen Blick über die Umgebung schweifen.

„Du bekommst ja wirklich langsam ein Gespür für Ästhetik, Brüderchen“, sagte er anerkennend. „Ja, da lässt sich was Schönes draus machen.“

„Weiter unten befindet sich auch genug Erde, um uns einzugraben.“

Verginius nickte. „Ich kümmere mich dann gleich mal ums Feuer.“

„Und was sagst du dazu?“, fragte Servilius und seine Stimme klang mit einem mal wieder freundlich.

Godric schaute auf, doch er konnte nur ein paar helle Schemen von Felsen und einen schiefen, kleinen Baum erkennen. Zu seinen Füßen breitete sich ein Abgrund tiefster Schwärze aus.

„Schön“, versicherte er trotzdem eilig und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. Vielleicht würde es ja schneller gehen, wenn er sich fügte.

„Deine kümmerlichen Augen sehen nichts.“ In zorniger Enttäuschung stemmte Servilius die Arme in die Seite. „Verginius, wir brauchen mehr Licht.“

„Lass mich mal machen, kleiner Bruder“, ertönte es hinter ihnen. „Ich werde schon eine prachtvolle Bühne für dieses besondere Spektakel errichten.“

Godric stellten sich alle Nackenhaare auf.

„Dominus?“, fragte er leise.

„Du darfst sprechen“, erwiderte Servilius huldvoll.

„Wird das eine von… Verginius‘ Vorstellungen?“ Seine Stimme zitterte gefährlich bei den letzten Worten.

„Aber nein, Dummkopf. Wer sollte ihr denn in dieser Wildnis beiwohnen? Ich werde hier oben deine Wandlung vollziehen.“

Godric sah zu seinem Herrn auf und zog die Brauen zusammen. „Was für eine Wandlung, Dominus?“

„Ich werde dich zu einem von uns machen.“

Godric verschlug es im ersten Moment die Sprache.

„W-was?“, krächzte er ungläubig.

Mit einem versonnenen Lächeln wischte Servilius das Blut von Godrics Wange und leckte es von seinem Finger. „Freust du dich?“

„I-ich… also…“, brachte Godric stotternd hervor. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf überschlugen sich. „Warum?“

„Das ist nicht die angemessene Reaktion auf dieses Geschenk“, wies Servilius ihn streng zurecht.

Hilflos sah Godric zu ihm auf. „Ich… danke Euch für diese… Ehre? Dominus.“ Er ergriff die rechte Hand seines Herrn und hauchte einen Kuss auf den goldenen Siegelring.

„Schon besser.“ Besänftigt tätschelte Servilius sein Haar.

„Ihr macht mich zu einem Vampir?“

„Das sagte ich bereits.“

„Aber wie?“

„Das wirst du ja bald selbst sehen. Natürlich haben wir noch ein wenig mehr geplant. Nur die Wandlung wäre ja recht trist.“

Godric machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, wie dieses _Mehr_ aussehen würde, doch das war jetzt nebensächlich. „Ich werde genauso sein wie ihr?“

„Wenn alles klappt, wirst du morgen Nacht als Vampir erwachen“, bestätigte Servilius ungeduldig. „Nach unserem Ebenbild...“

Die gleiche Stärke, die gleiche Schnelligkeit, das Fliegen…

Ungläubig sah Godric in die Finsternis. Das war sie. Die Möglichkeit, diesem Albtraum endgültig zu entfliehen und es waren seine Peiniger selbst, die sie ihm boten. Er stieß ein abgehacktes Lachen aus.

„Du wirst mein erster Abkömmling sein“, raunte Servilius und umschlang ihn plötzlich mit seinen Armen. Seine Finger begannen über Godrics nackten Körper zu gleiten und Godric konnte die deutliche Härte fühlen, die gegen seinen Bauch rieb, doch er nahm es hin und öffnete sogar bereitwillig die Lippen, als Servilius gierig den Mund auf den seinen presste.

Nur noch diese Nacht, diese einzige, verdammte Nacht und er wäre frei…

 

 

***

 


	4. Der Gefährte des Todes (Godric/Eric)

 

 

_„This is who I am, Godric. This is what you made!“_

_„You taught me there was no right or wrong. Only survival or death.“_

_„Could you be a companion of death? Could you walk with me through the world? Through dark? I'll teach you all I know. I'll be your father, your brother, your child.“_

 

 

Erde. Überall nichts als Erde.

Panisch riss Eric die Augen auf. Ein Schrei wuchs in ihm heran, wollte ausbrechen, doch Lehm verklebte seine Zunge.

Verzweifelt versuchte er seine Arme zu befreien, grub, stemmte sich mit aller Kraft nach oben. Er musste hier raus. Raus... Sofort!

Als seine Hand endlich die Oberfläche durchstieß, durchströmte Eric eine Welle der Erleichterung und er kämpfte sich eilig weiter, befreite auch seinen restlichen Körper aus dem feuchten Grab und setzte sich auf.

Sein gesamter Körper zitterte. Winzige Steine brannten in seinen Augen, ließen ihn die Umgebung nur verschwommen wahrnehmen. Würgend beugte Eric sich vor, um die Erdklumpen aus seinem Mund zu bekommen.

„Ruhig, das Schlimmste ist nun überstanden…“

Eine Hand legte sich auf Erics Rücken und wie vom Blitz getroffen sprang er auf und fuhr herum. Ein Junge von vielleicht fünfzehn oder sechzehn Jahren hockte vor ihm und sah lauernd zwischen braunen, verfilzten Strähnen zu ihm auf. Seine Haut war dreckverschmiert, aber unter den Schlieren konnte man die dunklen Spuren von Tätowierungen ausmachen. Eine zog sich von seinen Schultern über seine Brust wie eine Kette, weitere schlangen sich schwarzen Reifen gleich um seine Oberarme. Ein Mjölnir baumelte an einem Lederband um seinen Hals und sein eines Bein steckte noch halb im Boden, als wäre auch er gerade erst dem Grab entstiegen.

Eric blinzelte und wischte sich über die Augen. Der Junge kam ihm bekannt vor, doch die Erinnerung entwich ihm immer wieder, als stamme sie aus einem fernen Traum…

Erschrocken keuchte Eric auf, als der Junge auf einmal wenige Zoll vor ihm stand, widerstand jedoch dem Drang, zurückzuweichen. Mit angespannten Muskeln erwiderte er den amüsierten Blick der blauen Augen.

„So stark und schön.“ Der rechte Mundwinkel des Jungen zuckte leicht. Er hob einen Finger und zeichnete voller Faszination Erics Brustmuskeln nach.

Eric schnaubte und wollte den Finger wegschlagen, aber noch bevor er ausholen konnte, hatte sich die Hand des Jungen wie eine eiserne Klaue um seinen Unterarm gelegt.

„Und noch immer so mutig. Ich hätte keine bessere Wahl treffen können.“

Wütend versuchte Eric sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, doch er schaffte es kaum, seinen Arm auch nur ein haarbreit zu bewegen. Die Demütigung, von einem Kind mit so einer einfachen Geste besiegt zu werden, ließ Bilder an die Oberfläche kommen, die weiteren Zorn in ihm entfachten.

„Du hast meine Männer getötet.“ Ein dunkles Grollen drang aus Erics Kehle.

„Das habe ich.“

Hass und Wut, sie waren wie eine dunkle Flut, die über ihn hereinbrach. Er wollte Rache, Tod, Blut, vor allem Blut, alles in ihm schrie danach. Aber gleichzeitig wusste er, dass dieser Junge ihm nicht das geben konnte, nach dem es ihm verlangte. Er wollte jagen, seine Zähne in weiches Fleisch schlagen und das heiße, frische Blut aus den gerissenen Wunden lecken.

Es flirrte laut in seinen Ohren und er fühlte ein leichtes Ziehen in seinen Zähnen, gefolgt von einem Knacken.

„Du hast Hunger.“ Ohne seinen Griff zu lockern trat der Junge noch näher an ihn heran und strich mit dem Daumen über seine zurückgezogenen Lippen. „Und du brennst vor Zorn.“

Eric bog den Kopf zurück und fauchte drohend.

„Ich werde dir eine Mahlzeit besorgen, mein Kind, mein Erstgeborener. Ein kleines Geschenk für dich zur Feier des Tages. Wieso ist mir das nicht früher eingefallen?“ Voller Tatendrang sah der Junge sich um.

„Kind?“ Eric spie das Wort regelrecht hervor. „Ich bin nicht dein Kind, Junge! Ich…“ Mit Mühe unterdrückte er einen Schrei, als ein plötzlicher Schmerz seine Schulter durchfuhr und ihn in die Knie zwang.

„Du wirst Respekt lernen müssen.“ Eric spürte den Eisenanhänger auf seiner nackten Schulter, als der Junge sich von hinten zu seinem Ohr lehnte. „Aber für heute ist das in Ordnung, wir haben Zeit.“

„Respekt? Vor wem? Dir? Du müsstest vor mir im Staub kriechen, Bürschchen.“

Ein glückliches Lachen. „Du bist so wunderbar, noch besser, als ich erwartet habe.“

Schäumend vor Wut warf Eric sich nach hinten, aber er hatte der Kraft, die ihn niederdrückte, nichts entgegenzusetzen. „Wer bist du? Ein Gesandter der Hel? Hel selbst in einer neuen Gestalt? Ist das hier dein Reich?“

„Ich bin der Tod und brachte dir das Leben und all das, jeder Wald, jedes Haus, jedes Land, ist von nun an unser Reich. Doch lass mich erst deinen Durst stillen, bevor wir weiter sprechen. Danach wird es dir besser gehen. Und als dein Macher befehle ich dir, dass du in der Zeit, in der ich jage, dort unten zum See gehst und dich wäschst und wenn du fertig bist, wirst du am Ufer auf mich warten. Hast du verstanden?“

Die Worte gingen Eric durch und durch. Sie besetzten seinen Geist und ließen kaum noch einen anderen Gedanken zu. Jegliche Spannung wich aus seinen Muskeln und er nickte langsam. „Ja.“

„Gut...“ Fast schon andächtig fuhr der Junge mit den Fingern durch Erics langes Haar. Dann erhob er sich in einer fließenden Bewegung und ließ ihn frei. „Ich werde bald zurück sein.“

Eric spürte einen Luftzug. Als er sich umdrehte, war der Junge verschwunden.

Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er die Möglichkeit nutzen sollte um wegzurennen, weit weg, irgendwohin, wo ihn der Dämon nicht finden würde. Stattdessen ging er jedoch den Hügel hinab, an dessen Fuß sich ein weiter See erstreckte. Wie in Trance fiel er am Ufer auf die Knie und tauchte seine Hände in das kristallklare Wasser. Er bespritzte seine Arme und seine Brust, tunkte seinen Kopf unter, um seine Haare und sein Gesicht zu waschen, und lauschte als er sich wieder aufrichtete, wie die einzelnen Tropfen auf die Grashalme trafen und an ihnen hinab perlten, bis sie Eins wurden mit dem weichen Boden.

Abrupt hielt Eric inne. Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor und ließ etwas Wasser durch seine Finger laufen. Er konnte hören, wie die Tropfen auf der Oberfläche zersprangen. Er konnte jeden einzelnen von ihnen hören.

Eilig wich er zurück.

Und der Wind in den Bäumen… Sonst war das Rauschen der Blätter ihm immer wie ein zusammenhängender Ton erschienen, der ab und anschwoll, doch nun hörte er, wie die einzelnen Blätter gegeneinander stießen und rieben, das stetige Knacken der Zweige. Er entdeckte in der Dunkelheit einen Vogel, der einen Schlafplatz im dichten Laub der Bäume gefunden hatte, roch einen Hirsch, der sich tiefer im Wald einen Weg durch das Unterholz suchte, das Blut einer Maus, welche ein Fuchs am Rande der Bäume frisch gefangen hatte.

Und dann war da noch der Geruch von anderem Blut, der immer stärker wurde. Überwältigend süß, gut…

„Es ist faszinierend, nicht wahr? Am Anfang etwas viel, aber du wirst lernen, damit umzugehen.“

Sofort war Eric wieder auf den Beinen. Der Junge lächelte, als er Erics verwirrte Miene bemerkte. Seine Lippen und seine Zähne waren voller Blut und ein gieriges Funkeln lag in seinen Augen.

„Hier ist dein Geschenk“, erklärte er und warf Eric eine Frau vor die Füße. „Das beste Blut, was hier im Umkreis auf die Schnelle zu finden war.“

Die Frau wimmerte auf und rollte sich panisch zusammen. Eric konnte die Angst in ihrem Schweiß riechen, nahm das immer schneller werdende Schlagen ihres Herzens wahr, das sanfte Pulsieren unter der dünnen Haut ihres Halses. Der süße Geruch hüllte ihn nun vollständig ein, er schien aus jeder Pore dieser Frau zu steigen. Alles in Eric gierte danach.

Es knackte wieder in seinen Zähnen und er warf sich neben der Frau zu Boden, packte die blonde Haarflut und riss ihren Kopf daran zurück. Der Schrei der Frau gellte über den See, wurde von den Bäumen zurückgeworfen und peitschte Erics Verlangen noch heißer durch seinen Körper. Ohne zu zögern, schlug er seine Zähne in das zarte Fleisch, schlürfte das hervorsprudelnde Blut, fing jeden kostbaren Tropfen mit seiner Zunge auf. Die warme Flüssigkeit rann seine Kehle hinab und Eric konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so etwas Köstliches getrunken hatte. Wie im Rausch stieß er seine Zähne tiefer, presste seine Lippen fester auf ihren Hals, biss, saugte, bis ihre Bewegungen immer schwächer wurden. Die Schreie erstarben und mit einem letzten, leisen Pochen kam ihr Herz zum Stillstand.

Allmählich versiegte der Blutstrom und widerwillig ließ Eric von der Frau ab.

„Geht es dir jetzt besser?“ Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte der Junge wieder neben ihm auf.

„Mehr“, forderte Eric mit rauer Stimme und wischte sich über den Mund.

Zufrieden musterte der Junge ihn von der Seite. „Keine Sorge, du wirst noch mehr bekommen.“ Er ging in die Knie und griff nach Erics Hand, führte dessen Zeigefinger an seine Lippen und leckte genüsslich das Blut von ihm ab. „Viel mehr…“

„Ich will es jetzt!“

Eine Hand legte sich blitzschnell in seinen Nacken und drückte Eric ein Stück nach vorne. Fauchend stemmte er sich dagegen, doch der Junge hielt ihn unerbittlich fest.

„Du bekommst etwas, wenn ich es dir erlaube. Nicht früher und nicht später“, grollte der Junge leise und mit einem Mal ertönte wieder dieses Knacken und zwei Fangzähne blitzten im bleichen Licht des Mondes auf.

Eric verstummte und starrte den Jungen entsetzt an.

Er war tödlich verwundet gewesen. Seine Männer hatten ihm ein Lager gebaut, um ihm einen ehrenvollen Übergang zu ermöglichen und dann war der Junge aufgetaucht, hatte seine Männer ermordet und ihn gebissen. Eric sah die Szene vor sich, die Schmerzen, das Blut, was seinen Hals hinablief, sein Blut, die Geräusche, während er ausgesaugt wurde, dazu verdammt, hilflos dazuliegen. Irgendwann hatte der Schmerz aufgehört und sein Geist war langsam in eine friedliche Schwärze hinübergeglitten. Er war sicher gewesen, zu sterben, aber nun saß er hier mit diesem Jungen, über und über mit dem Blut einer Frau besudelt, die er…

„Nein…“ Eric schüttelte den Kopf. Zögerlich tastete er nach seinen eigenen Zähnen und zuckte zurück, als er die spitzen Fänge berührte. „Was hast du mit mir gemacht? Was hast du getan?“

„Ich habe dich zu einem Vampir gemacht.“

„Einem was?“

„Blutsauger, Untoter, Wiedergänger, Nachzehrer… Draugr ist dir vielleicht ein Begriff. Es gibt so viele Namen, aber die Gemeinschaft hat sich größtenteils auf Vampir geeinigt.“

Der Junge ließ ihn los und die Fänge verschwanden wieder. Entgeistert sank Eric zurück auf die Wiese.

„Die Gemeinschaft?“, wiederholte er tonlos.

„Es gibt ein paar von uns über die ganze Welt verteilt. Aber ich bevorzuge es, mich möglichst weit von unseresgleichen fernzuhalten.“

„Wie? Warum? Ich…“ Eric brach ab und fuhr sich übers Gesicht. „Ein Draugr? Du bist also tot?“

„Wir sind tot. Jedenfalls körperlich, mehr oder weniger… Ich habe dein Blut getrunken und dir dafür meines gegeben.“

„Du hast mich eingegraben?“

„Die Wandlung kann sich nur vollziehen, wenn der Macher und sein Abkömmling danach nebeneinander in der Erde vergraben werden. Der ganze Prozess dauert ungefähr einen Tag, wie er genau vonstattengeht, weiß niemand. Keiner hat es bisher geschafft, dieses Geheimnis zu lüften.“

„Wir lagen zusammen dort oben?“

„Ja.“

Eric nickte gedankenverloren. „Und wo sind meine Sachen? Mein Ring, meine Kette, meine Rüstung…“ Er zeigte an sich herab. Bis auf einen Lendenschurz aus dunkelgefärbten Leinen war er nackt.

„Deine Rüstung wirst du nicht mehr brauchen. Sie liegt irgendwo dort oben, wenn du sie wieder haben willst, aber sie wird dich nur behindern. Und dein Schmuck war aus Silber.“ Damit schien das Thema für den Jungen abgeschlossen.

„Er war wertvoll und ein Geschenk meines Vaters“, erwiderte Eric und zog verärgert die Brauen zusammen.

„Wenn du das erste Mal mit Silber in Berührung kommst, wirst du mir noch dankbar sein, dass ich dich nicht mit deinem Ring am Finger vergraben habe.“

„Dankbar?“, brüllte Eric und stand auf. „Du hast mir alles genommen. Du hast mich zu einem Monster gemacht! Ich habe das Blut dieser Frau… getrunken und ich…“

„Und du hast es genossen“, beendete der Junge den Satz. Er neigte leicht den Kopf und grinste herausfordernd.

Aufgebracht lief Eric vor dem Jungen auf und ab. „Ist das irgendein dunkler Zauber? Was für einen Fluch hast du auf mich gelegt? Warum?“

„Ich habe dich vor die Wahl gestellt und du hast dich für das Leben entschieden.“ Der Junge erhob sich langsam.

„Das Leben als was? Wandelnder Toter? Was soll das für ein Leben sein?“

„Deine Wunden sind verheilt und dein Körper ist so gesund und stark wie nie. Ich habe dir mehr gegeben, als du verloren hast.“

Eric blieb stehen und taxierte den Jungen mit eiserner Miene. „Kannst du dich in einen Wolf verwandeln?“

Der Junge runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso?“

Kurz schloss Eric die Augen, um sich zu sammeln, bevor er seine Frage mit vor Zorn bebender Stimme wiederholte: „Kannst du dich in einen Wolf verwandeln?“

„Vampire können ihre Gestalt nicht wechseln. Aber selbst wenn, wäre ein Wolf das letzte Tier, in das ich mich verwandeln würde. Erbärmliche Hunde…“, erklärte der Junge angewidert.

Prüfend sah Eric ihn an. Schließlich nickte er knapp und wandte den Blick ab. Sein Blut rauschte durch seinen Körper und unruhig ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Wer war die Frau?“

„Niemand. Sie war Nahrung, nicht mehr.“

„Du redest über sie, als wäre sie ein Tier!“

„Menschen ernähren sich von Tieren, wir ernähren uns von Menschen. Ich sehe keinen Unterschied.“

Mit einem Satz überwand Eric den Abstand zwischen ihnen und packte den Jungen am Hals. „Pass auf, was du sagst!“

„Wir können jetzt die ganze Nacht miteinander kämpfen.“ Ohne erkennbaren Kraftaufwand wischte der Junge Erics Arm beiseite. „Oder ich zeige dir, wie man jagt und lehre dich, richtig zu trinken. Dann würde wenigstens dieser grässliche Durst verschwinden.“

„Du und ich“, zischte Eric, „wir machen gar nichts.“

Er stieß den Jungen zur Seite und begann, mit langen Schritten den Hügel hinaufzusteigen.

„Und wo willst du hin?“, fragte der Junge, der auf einmal wieder vor ihm stand.

„Geradeaus.“ Verbissen marschierte Eric weiter und versuchte, den Jungen nicht zu beachten, der in einer unnatürlichen Mühelosigkeit rückwärts vor ihm herlief.

Der Junge neigte den Kopf und schien über irgendetwas nachzudenken, als sich seine Lippen plötzlich zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen.

„Schau!“, rief er, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schoss wie ein Pfeil in den Himmel.

Vor Schreck kam Eric ins Straucheln und stürzte nach hinten. Wild rudernd versuchte er, sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen, als sich auch schon zwei Arme um ihn schlangen und ihn zurück auf die Füße stellten.

„Das war wohl ein bisschen zu überraschend.“

Eric glaubte fast, so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen in der Miene des Jungen zu erkennen, aber da blitzten die blauen Augen schon wieder vergnügt auf.

„Ich kann es dir beibringen. Zu fliegen! Du hast mein Blut, du wirst es können.“

Bestimmt schob Eric die Hände von sich und ging weiter. „Behalte deine dunkle Magie für dich, Dämon. Ich will nichts damit zu tun haben.“

Der Junge wirkte enttäuscht. „Das hat nichts mit Magie zu tun. Oder würdest du auch deine Fähigkeit zu gehen als Magie bezeichnen?“

„Hätten die Götter gewollt, dass wir Menschen fliegen, hätten sie uns Flügel gegeben.“

„Du bist aber kein Mensch mehr“, gab der Junge zu bedenken.

„Odin hat dich gesandt, um mich zu prüfen. Die Walküren werden kommen und mich nach Walhall führen, nachdem ich mich ein letztes Mal als ehrenvoll und stark genug erwiesen habe. Und egal, was für dunkle Worte deine böse Zunge mir einflüstern mag, ich werde nicht vergessen, dass ich ein Mensch bin, ein Krieger. Ich werde diese Prüfung bestehen.“

„Erst der Tod selbst, nun ein Gesandter Odins… Du schmeichelst mir.“ Lachend sprang der Junge vor ihn. „Aber ich bin leider keins von beidem. Und du bist ein Krieger, aber kein Mensch.“

Eric presste die Lippen aufeinander und blickte sich um. Die Gegend war ihm vollkommen unbekannt. Bei den wenigen britannischen Raubzügen, an denen er bisher teilgenommen hatte, hatten sie stets versucht, in der Nähe der Küste zu bleiben. Vor drei Wochen hatten sie sich zum ersten Mal tiefer in das Landesinnere gewagt und am Ende einen hohen Preis für ihren Übermut bezahlen müssen. Eric schaute in den Nachthimmel hinauf, um sich zu orientieren und seinen Weg zurück zum Meer mit Hilfe der Sterne zu suchen, doch nichts sah mehr so aus, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Der gesamte Himmel schien unter der unglaublichen Masse an Sternen zu strahlen, durchzogen von Farben, die Eric noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Eric stieß einen frustrierten Laut aus und fuhr herum, versuchte, irgendein anderes markantes Merkmal von der Kuppe des Hügels aus zu erkennen, außer dem Wald und dem See vermochte er jedoch nichts auszumachen.

„Nutze deine Nase, wenn die Augen nicht ausreichen.“

Wütend brüllte Eric auf und fuhr zu dem Jungen herum, der ihn interessiert beobachtete.

„Ich bin kein Tier!“

„Das habe ich auch nie behauptet.“

„Und ich bin auch kein…“ Eric suchte nach dem Wort.

„Mensch?“, schlug der Junge vor.

„Ich bin ein Mensch! Kein Draugr oder… oder Vampir.“

„Deine Fänge sind schon wieder draußen.“

Eric fasste sich an die Zähne. „Nein, nein, nein…“, stieß er verzweifelt hervor und versuchte, sie irgendwie verschwinden zu lassen.

„Das ist am Anfang normal. Du wirst bald lernen, sie zu kontrollieren.“ Zur Demonstration ließ der Junge seine Fänge ausfahren, nur um sie sofort wieder einzuziehen. „Ganz einfach.“

„Was willst du noch von mir?“, fragte Eric aufgebracht und gab seine Bemühungen auf. „Muss ich irgendetwas für dich tun, um den Fluch zu brechen? Muss ich irgendwo hingehen? Dich töten?“ Hilflos warf Eric die Arme in die Luft. „Sag es mir.“

„Deine Götter haben dich nicht verflucht, um dich vor deinem Tod zu prüfen. Du lebst.“ Der Junge tippte sich auf die Brust. „Ich habe dich erschaffen, dir ein neues Leben gegeben. Ein besseres Leben...“

Kopfschüttelnd wandte Eric sich von ihm ab.

„Gib mir die Möglichkeit, es dir zu beweisen.“

Eric spürte, wie sich eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte. „Fass mich nicht an, Dämon!“ Nach einem kurzen Zögern verschwand die Hand wieder. „Und jetzt geh!“

„Dich alleine zu lassen wäre nicht gut.“

„Nicht gut? Was hat deine Anwesenheit mir bisher für einen Nutzen gebracht? Es kann kaum schlimmer werden, wenn du weg bist.“

„Du würdest sterben.“

„Warum?“

„Vampire, die so jung sind wi-…“

Eric presste seine Hände gegen seine Schläfen und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Hör auf damit“, unterbrach er den Jungen harsch. Das Rauschen in seinem Kopf nahm zu und von irgendwo trug ihm der Wind wieder eine Spur dieses süßen Geruchs zu, der ihn fast verrückt werden ließ. „Ich will davon nichts wissen. Ich will dich nicht sehen! Du willst mir nicht sagen, was mit mir passiert? Na schön, dann wird mir wohl nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als es selbst herauszufinden.“

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, rannte Eric los. Es war ihm gleichgültig, wohin ihn seine Füße trugen, Hauptsache fort von diesem verfluchten Ort, fort von diesem bösen Dämon und seiner schwarzen Magie.

„Das ist nicht klug.“ Mit ernster Miene lief der Junge neben ihm her.

„Verschwinde!“, schrie Eric. Zorn wallte in ihm auf und nur unter größter Anstrengung gelang es ihm, den Impuls zu unterdrücken, sich auf den Jungen zu stürzen, den schmalen Körper zu zerreißen und die Haut von seinem Fleisch zu ziehen. Schreie, Blut… Eric biss die Zähne zusammen und wandte sich nach links. „Hör auf! Geh aus meinem Kopf raus!“

„Ich kann dir helfen, diese Gefühle zu verstehen.“

„Götter, steht mir bei“, flehte Eric leise. „Wieso lässt du mich nicht in Ruhe? Ich möchte deine Hilfe nicht. Verschwinde einfach!“

Eine Weile herrschte Stille.

„Vergrab dich, bevor die Sonne aufgeht“, ertönte es schließlich noch einmal dicht neben ihm, doch als Eric den Kopf drehte, um zu fragen, was der Junge damit schon wieder gemeint hatte, war dieser bereits verschwunden.

 

*

 

Als Eric zum zweiten Mal unter der Erde erwachte, legte sich der erste Schreck darüber recht schnell. Die Frage, wie er überhaupt dorthin gelangt war, wurde spätestens beantwortet, als Eric etwas ungelenk dem Grab entstieg und den Jungen entdeckte, der von einem Ast schräg über ihm lächelnd auf ihn herab sah.

„Habe ich mich nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt?“, knurrte Eric, während er versuchte, seine Haare von dem gröbsten Schmutz zu befreien.

„Du musst dich vor der Sonne in Acht nehmen. Ein Vampir stirbt, wenn er sich zu lange in ihr aufhält.“

„Aha.“

„Du streitest es nicht mehr ab?“

„Ich stimme dem auch nicht zu“, stellte Eric klar, während er sich umsah und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er konnte kaum abstreiten, dass sich irgendetwas an ihm verändert hatte und es waren nicht nur diese Fänge, die immer wieder unkontrolliert hervorkamen. Seine Sinne waren schärfer, er konnte in einer unnatürlichen Schnelligkeit rennen und sein Körper war so stark und gesund wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Jedenfalls konnte Eric sich nicht mehr an solche Zeiten erinnern. Von der tiefen Fleischwunde, die ihm im letzten Sommer durch ein Schwert zugefügt worden war und die ihm auch nach ihrer Heilung stets Probleme bereitet hatte, spürte er seit der gestrigen Nacht gar nichts mehr. Selbst die lange, wulstige Narbe war vollständig verschwunden. Und auch die schweren Verletzungen seines letzten Kampfes waren restlos verheilt, dabei hätten sie sein sicherer Tod sein müssen. Doch das war nicht das einzig Seltsame, was ihm aufgefallen war, denn das er gar keine Schmerzen mehr spürte, stimmte nicht ganz. Der Morgen war langsam angebrochen und die ersten Vögel hatten ihren Gesang angestimmt, als ihn wie aus dem Nichts eine seltsame Müdigkeit befallen hatte. Irgendwann war er über einen Stein gestürzt und einfach liegen geblieben, weil er nicht mehr die Kraft gefunden hatte, sich aufzurichten. Und er wäre sicher an Ort und Stelle eingeschlafen, wäre da nicht dieses unerträgliche Brennen gewesen. Sein Blut schien sich plötzlich in flüssiges Feuer verwandelt und seinen gesamten Körper in Brand gesteckt zu haben. Nur die Erinnerung daran ließ Eric erschaudern. Er hatte noch nie solche Schmerzen verspürt. „Muss ich abgesehen davon noch auf irgendetwas anderes achten?“

„Du solltest dich bald nähren.“

„Das habe ich gestern Nacht versucht.“

„Du hast versucht, ein Tier zu essen.“ Der Junge verzog leicht das Gesicht.

„Hast du mich etwa die gesamte Zeit beobachtet?“

„Dein Körper wird nur menschliches Blut annehmen.“

„Nein.“

Der Junge sprang von seinem Ast und kam mit der Leichtfüßigkeit einer Katze vor Eric zum Stehen. „Es ist deine Natur.“

„Nein!“ Aufgebracht starrte Eric ihn an.

„Du wirst sterben, wenn du dich nicht nährst.“

„Dann werde ich das.“

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen“, erklärte der Junge schlicht.

Eric musterte ihn nachdenklich. Da waren diese schlanken Arme gewesen, die seinen gequälten Körper vorsichtig hochhoben, diese leisen, beruhigenden Worte, die wie durch Nebel an seine Ohren drangen, bevor alles um ihn herum schwarz geworden war. Nein, das würde er wohl nicht. „Ich stehe in deiner Schuld.“

„Nein.“ Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist die Aufgabe eines Machers.“

„Eines Machers?“, fragte Eric, doch im selben Moment, wo er die Worte aussprach, hob er auch schon abwehrend die Hand. „Ich will es gar nicht wissen.“ Er rieb sich die Stirn und sah angestrengt zu Boden. „Ich… Ich danke dir wirklich für deine Hilfe, aber ansonsten hat sich nichts geändert. Ich will nichts mit dir zu tun haben. Also hör auf, mich zu verfolgen.“ Eric schaute auf und suchte den Blick des Jungen. „Hast du das verstanden?“

Der grinste nur belustigt. „Ja.“

„Gut. Dann werde ich jetzt gehen.“

„Ich halte dich nicht auf.“ Der Junge machte eine ausladende Geste. „Die Welt gehört dir, geh, wohin du willst.“

Zögerlich drehte Eric sich um und setzte seinen Weg durch die triste Heidelandschaft fort. Anfangs ließ ihn noch jedes Rascheln einen misstrauischen Blick über seine Schulter werfen, doch der Junge schien dieses Mal wirklich endgültig verschwunden zu sein.

 

*

 

Der Duft, der aus dem Inneren der kleinen Holzhütte hervorquoll, war so unbeschreiblich köstlich, dass Eric gar nicht wagte, auch nur einen Schritt in ihre Richtung zu machen. Wie versteinert starrte er auf die Tür, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und versuchte verzweifelt, den Gedanken an frisches Blut aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

Er hatte lange mit sich gerungen, ob er der Fährte überhaupt folgen sollte, doch er benötigte noch immer Kleidung und erhoffte sich außerdem Informationen über seinen genauen Aufenthaltsort. Und er wollte Menschen sehen, echte, normale Menschen. Er wollte bei ihnen am Feuer sitzen, mit ihnen lachen, ihren Erzählungen lauschen… und seine Zähne in sie schlagen, bis ihr Blut nur so aus ihnen herausschoss, warm seine Kehle hinabrann und… Eric stöhnte verzweifelt auf.

„Kein Blut“, murmelte er leise. „Kein Blut, kein Blut, kei-…“

Ein entsetzter Schrei zerriss die Luft und ließ Eric zusammenfahren. Alarmiert sah er zu der Frau, die mit einem Eimer in der Hand aus der Tür getreten war und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihm herüberstarrte. Eine dunkle Stimme ertönte aus dem Inneren der Hütte und im nächsten Moment schob sich auch schon ein großer, bärtiger Mann an der Frau vorbei. Er sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in Erics Richtung. Die Frau wisperte irgendetwas, woraufhin der Mann nach einer Axt griff, die an der Wand des Hauses lehnte und etwas in seiner Sprache zu Eric hinüber rief. Langsam hob dieser die Hände, um zu zeigen, dass er keine Waffen bei sich trug und bewegte sich vorsichtig auf die Beiden zu.

„Help“, sagte Eric und deutete auf sich. Es war eines der wenigen Worte, an das er sich noch erinnern konnte. Die Bewohner der von ihnen geplünderten und niedergebrannten Dörfer hatten es geschrien, genauso wie die erbeuteten Frauen, zwischen deren Schenkeln sie ihre Siege ausgiebig gefeiert hatten. Und noch ein weiteres Wort war ihm dabei im Gedächtnis geblieben. „Please… Please, help.“ Eric senkte den Blick und versuchte, sich etwas kleiner zu machen. Seine Größe hatte auf die meisten Gegner eine einschüchternde Wirkung und so hilfreich diese Angst auf dem Schlachtfeld auch war, so ungelegen kam sie Eric in diesem Moment. Er hielt den Beiden noch einmal seine leeren Handflächen entgegen. „Keine Waffen… No.“

Der Mann runzelte die Stirn. Dann schien er eine Frage zu stellen. Eric schüttelte den Kopf und hob hilflos die Schultern. Der Mann wiederholte die Frage etwas langsamer und diesmal glaubte Eric das Wort ‚Northman‘ aus dem Schwall an Lauten herauszuhören. Er nickte. So hatten ihn auch schon andere Engländer genannt.

„Northman“, wiederholte er so gut wie möglich.

„Was du willst?“, fragte der Mann in gebrochenem Dänisch.

Erleichtert sah Eric auf. Er schien sich also in einem Gebiet zu befinden, dass von den Dänen erobert worden war. Er konnte zwar auch deren Sprache nicht fließend, aber besser als die der Engländer und für diese Situation waren seine Kenntnisse mehr als ausreichend. „Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe.“

„Warum?“

„Überfall“, erklärte Eric.

Die Miene des Mannes verfinsterte sich. Er schob sich vor seine Frau und umgriff den Schaft seiner Axt noch etwas fester.

„Auf mich“, fügte Eric rasch hinzu. „Räuber haben mich überfallen.“ Er deutete an sich hinab. „Meine Kleidung, mein Geld, mein Pferd…gestohlen, weg.“

„Allein?“

„Ja, allein. Meine Männer wurden getötet.“

Die abwehrende Haltung des Mannes ließ wieder etwas nach. „Ein Händler?“

„Ja“, behauptete Eric und beobachtete erleichtert, wie der Mann die Axt ein Stück senkte.

Er und die Frau sprachen eine Weile miteinander, bevor der Mann sich wieder Eric zuwandte. „Komm näher!“

Eric nickte und kam der Aufforderung nach. Der Geruch nahm zu, wurde fast schon unerträglich. Das Schlagen ihrer Herzen dröhnte in seinen Ohren und aus der Hütte nahm er noch vier weitere wahr. Kleiner, jünger… Ihr Blut roch noch reiner, noch verlockender und Eric kehrte sein Gesicht eilig zu Boden, aus Sorge, dass seine Fänge wieder hervorkommen würden.

Eine Kerze wurde vor ihn gehalten und er sah kurz auf, lächelte den beiden im Schein der Flamme so freundlich wie möglich zu, nur um seinen Kopf gleich wieder abzuwenden.

Der Mann griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn zur Tür. „Du kannst rein, essen.“

„Danke.“ Eric verneigte sich leicht und folgte den beiden ins Innere. „Vielen…“ Er musste kurz die Augen schließen, so überwältigend war der Geruch des kindlichen Bluts, der sich unter dem niedrigen Dach angesammelt hatte und ihm nun ungefiltert entgegenschlug. „Vielen Dank.“

Besorgt wanderte der Blick der Frau über seinen Körper. Sie fragte etwas.

„Bist du…“ Der Mann deutete auf seine Brust und schien nach dem richtigen Begriff zu suchen. „Bist du… hm… Wunden?“

Eric blickte an sich herab. Seine Haut war an einigen Stellen noch immer mit Blut bedeckt. Eilig schüttelte er den Kopf und versuchte die getrockneten Reste fort zu reiben.

Die Frau rief etwas und drei Jungen von sechs bis vierzehn Jahren erschienen im Durchgang zu einer kleinen Kammer im hinteren Teil der Hütte. Das dichte, struppige Haar, das sie von ihrem Vater geerbt zu haben schienen, stand ihnen vom Schlaf noch wild vom Kopf ab. Ihre Mutter hielt dem größten von ihnen den Eimer hin, den sie bis eben in der Hand gehalten hatte und trug ihm irgendetwas auf. Sofort ergriff der Junge ihn und rannte hinaus.

„Alfred, wie ich“, sagte der Mann und blickte dem Jungen stolz nach. „Griffin and Ralf.“ Er deutete auf die beiden anderen Jungen. Ängstlich blickten sie zu Eric auf. „And Moira.“ Der Mann lächelte warm in Richtung der Kammer. „Noch sehr klein.“

Eric spürte bereits dieses unheilbringende Ziehen in seinen Zähnen. Mühsam zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Eric“, presste er hervor und zeigte auf sich.

„Name meiner Frau ist Maggy.“

Als sie ihren Namen hörte, lächelte die Frau scheu und ging zu einer grob gezimmerten Kiste hinüber.

„Maggys Bruder tot. Er war…“ Alfred machte eine Geste, die Eric wohl zeigen sollte, dass der Bruder ungefähr seine Größe gehabt hatte. „Du kannst Kleidung haben.“

Maggy holte ein einfaches Hemd und Beinkleider aus Leinen und einen wollenden Kittel aus der Truhe hervor und brachte sie zu Eric hinüber. Ihr Herz flatterte aufgeregt, pumpte ihr Blut warm und immer schneller durch ihren Körper, je näher sie ihm kam. Eric leckte sich über die Lippen und krallte seine Fingernägel in seine Handflächen. Dumpf drangen die Worte des Mannes zu ihm hindurch, vollkommen sinnentleert, unwichtig. Das Einzige, was noch zählte, war dieses verheißungsvolle Klopfen der vielen Herzen, dieses Rauschen, das ihn mitzog, flüsternd ummantelte… Er wollte darin eintauchen, in dieses heiße, frische Blut, musste es auf seiner Zunge schmecken, überall…

Das letzte, was er hörte, waren gellende, vor Panik verzerrte Schreie. Es gab für ihn keine schönere Melodie.

 

*

 

Ein leises Rascheln war zu vernehmen, als sich ein Paar weicher Stiefel langsam einen Weg durch das hohe Gras bahnte.

„Du bist immer noch da“, sagte Eric stumpf, ohne den Blick von seinen blutüberströmten Händen abzuwenden.

Der Junge ließ sich im Schneidersitz neben ihm auf den Boden gleiten und sah stumm zu der Leiche des ältesten Sohnes hinüber. Ein abgerissener Arm lag neben dem leeren Eimer und dort, wo einst die Kehle gewesen war, klaffte nur noch ein großes, rotes Loch.

„Warum hast du mich nicht davon abgehalten?“

„Du hast meinen Rat befolgt und dich genährt“, erwiderte der Junge.

„Es waren Kinder.“

„Auch während deines menschlichen Lebens hast du Kinder getötet. Es ist nur wenige Nächte her.“

„Aber ich habe nicht meinen Hunger an ihnen gestillt. Es waren die Nachfahren meiner Feinde, die ich im Kampf getötet habe.“

„Die Kinder auf dem Schlachtfeld starben, weil sie den falschen Vater hatten. Sie sind für Nichts gestorben. Doch diese Menschen hier haben dir durch ihren Tod dein Überleben gesichert. Er hatte einen Sinn.“

„Das Blut von Menschen zu trinken… Es ist falsch.“

„Es gibt kein falsch oder richtig. Das sind menschliche Begriffe. Überleben oder Tod, das ist das Einzige, was zählt.“ Der Junge machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er mit ruhiger Stimme fortfuhr: „Der Stärkere frisst den Schwächeren, das ist der Lauf der Natur. Findest du es auch falsch, wenn ein Bär einen Menschen reißt?“

„Das ist etwas anderes.“

„Menschliches Blut hält uns Vampire am Leben. Wir sind davon abhängig, wie der Bär von dem Fleisch seiner Beute.“

Eric drehte abweisend den Kopf zur Seite.

„Die Menschen sind schwach. In der Hierarchie stehen sie weit unter uns. Du hast diesen Kampf gewonnen, sie hatten ihre Chance.“

Gedankenverloren verschmierte Eric das Blut zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

„Ich habe es noch nie so genossen“, begann er nach einer Weile leise. „Ich liebe es zu kämpfen, ich liebe es zu fühlen, wie die Schneide meines Schwertes durch das Fleisch, die Eingeweide meiner Gegner fährt, den Rausch des Krieges. Aber ich habe nie… noch nie solch einen Genuss dabei verspürt.“

Ein Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des Jungen.

„Ich sehe die Leichen und weiß, dass es falsch war, widerwärtig…“ Eric senkte den Blick und presste kurz die Lippen zusammen. „Und doch… wenn sie jetzt wieder hier wären, wenn ich die Zeit zurück drehen könnte, die Götter mögen mich bestrafen, aber ich würde es wieder tun.“

„Du hättest mir was übrig lassen können. Ich hatte heute noch keine Zeit zu jagen.“

„Du bist wirklich kein Kind mehr, oder?“

Der Junge lachte leise. „Ich habe fast tausend Sommer erlebt.“

„Tausend?“ Eric runzelte leicht die Stirn und versuchte, die Höhe dieses Alters zu begreifen, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Er kannte nichts, das so alt war.

Der Junge schien das Problem zu erkennen. „Hier in den Klöstern hängen Kreuze, an die ein Mann genagelt wurde. Hast du sie gesehen?“

„Jesus Christus.“ Im Haus seines Vaters waren hin und wieder welche dieser umherwandernden Mönche zu Gast gewesen. Die Geschichten über ihren schwächlichen Gott hatten Eric meist nicht mehr als ein verächtliches Lächeln entlocken können.

„Ich bin älter als er.“

„Aber das ist unmöglich“, brachte Eric fassungslos hervor.

„Nicht für einen Vampir.“

„Du siehst nicht so alt aus.“

„Man behält den Körper, den man bei seiner Verwandlung hatte.“

„Du warst auch einmal ein Mensch?“

„Irgendwann einmal...“

„Ich werde also für immer so bleiben wie jetzt?“

Die Augen des Jungen huschten über seinen Körper. Er zog leicht die Brauen zusammen und Eric merkte, wie sich seine Muskeln kurz anspannten, bevor er seinen Blick wieder der Hütte zuwandte. „Ja.“

„Und ich bin unsterblich?“

„Fast. Wenn du geköpft wirst, bist du tot. Oder wenn dir ein Holzpfahl direkt durchs Herz gerammt wird. Silber tut weh, ist aber nicht tödlich, solange es dich wie das Holz nicht ins Herz trifft. Und wie du schon am eigenen Leib erfahren hast, musst du dich von der Sonne fernhalten.“

„Für immer?“

„Du bist noch jung und wirst nicht sofort sterben, aber je älter du wirst, desto gefährlicher wird sie. Sie verbrennt deine Haut, dein Blut… Die Wunden heilen jedoch, sobald du aus dem Sonnenlicht raus bist.“

„Aber wie lebt ihr?“

„Uns gehört die Nacht.“

„Aber wie treibt ihr Handel? Wie bestellt ihr eure Felder? Euer Vieh?“

„Das ist das Leben der Menschen. Warum sollten wir Felder bestellen oder uns um Vieh kümmern? Wir brauchen weder das Korn noch das Fleisch.“

„Hm“, brummte Eric nachdenklich.

„Manche Vampire versuchen, ein Leben unter den Menschen zu führen. Sie bezirzen ein paar von ihnen, um die am Tag anfallenden Aufgaben zu erledigen. Aber das ist ziemlich aufwendig und man muss oft den Wohnort wechseln, um nicht aufzufallen. Die wenigsten machen sich diese Mühe. Es lohnt sich nicht.“

„Was bedeutet das? Bezirzen?“

„Wir können die Gedanken der Menschen beeinflussen und sie so dazu bringen, Dinge zu tun oder zu sagen.“

„Was für Dinge?“

Der Junge zuckte mit den Achseln. „Alles, was du willst.“

„Ich könnte sie dazu bringen, sich selbst zu töten?“, fragte Eric fasziniert.

„Auch das.“

„Wie?“

„Ich werde es dir beibringen“, versprach der Junge.

„Und das Fliegen?“ Aufgeregt rückte Eric ein Stück näher an den Jungen heran. „Kann ich das wirklich?“

„Wahrscheinlich noch nicht, aber die Fähigkeit nimmt mit dem Alter zu. Auch das werde ich dir zeigen, wenn du willst.“ Die Augen des Jungen leuchteten vor Glück.

„Was noch?“

„Verletzungen jeglicher Art heilen rascher und du bist stärker und schneller als es ein Mensch je sein könnte.“

Eric brauchte einen Moment, um diese ganzen Informationen zu verarbeiten. „Und was muss ich dafür tun? Was ist der Preis?“

„Es gibt keinen Preis.“

„Aber diese Fähigkeiten kommen denen eines Gottes gleich! Man kann sie unmöglich umsonst erhalten.“

„Manche würden sagen, man bezahlt sie mit dem Tageslicht. Du hast sicherlich die Müdigkeit bemerkt, die dich erfasst hat, als die Sonne aufging.“

Eric nickte.

„Wir Vampire sind tot und die Natur fordert ihren Zoll. Tagsüber liegen wir wie Leichen in unseren Gräbern. Tun wir es nicht, wird unser Körper immer schwächer, bis er endgültig stirbt.“

„Die Sonne? Das ist alles?“

„Man gewöhnt sich daran, auf das Sonnenlicht zu verzichten, aber ich will dir nicht verschweigen, dass es manchmal nicht leicht werden wird.“

„Das ist nichts.“

„Und du musst dich von Menschen nähren“, fügte der Junge vorsichtig hinzu.

Die Begeisterung wich etwas aus Erics Miene.

„Du wirst lernen deine Impulse zu kontrollieren“, fuhr der Junge eilig fort. „Ich verspüre den gleichen Hunger wie du, aber ich verfalle nicht mehr in diesen alles beherrschenden Blutrausch. Außer ich will es so.“

„Wie könnte man diesen Rausch nicht wollen?“

Verwundert sah der Junge ihn an, dann lachte er begeistert auf. „Warum habe ich dich nicht schon früher gefunden?“

„Du hast irgendetwas mit mir gemacht, was ich nicht verstehe, deshalb werde ich für einige Zeit mit dir reisen, um von dir zu lernen, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich mich dir unterwerfe“, stellte Eric sofort klar.

„Nein, du unterwirfst dich niemandem. Du kämpfst bis zum bitteren Ende, wenn es nötig ist.“ Voller Stolz schaute der Junge zu ihm auf. Er hob eine Hand und fuhr mit den Fingern über Erics Wange. „Eric…“ Sanft rollte der Name über seine Zunge.

Eric war im ersten Moment wie erstarrt, dann lehnte er sich leicht zurück, um der Berührung zu entkommen. „Woher weißt du, wie ich heiße?“

„Deine Männer haben dich so genannt.“ Nur langsam ließ der Junge seine Hand wieder sinken.

„Und wie nennt man dich?“

„Godric. Mein Name ist Godric.“

 

 

***

 

 


	5. Unterwerfung (Godric/Eric)

 

 

_“You have to be tough with them or they'll walk all over you.“_

_“Would you toss a newborn baby in a gutter? Abandoning a new vampire is no different.“_

 

 

„Eric!“ Alarmiert sprang Godric zu seinem Abkömmling und riss ihn am Arm zurück, bevor dieser seine Fänge in den Hals des Mannes schlagen konnte, der mit vor Panik geweiteten Augen zu ihm aufsah. „Ich habe nein gesagt! Hier!“ Er hielt Eric zwei Leichen entgegen. „Buddel sie irgendwo zwischen den Bäumen ein, während ich ihn wegen dir jetzt zum dritten Mal bezirzen muss! Danke dafür! Wir haben ja durch deine dumme Aktion noch nicht genug zu tun. Und als dein Macher verbiete ich dir, ihn nochmal anzugreifen.“

Brummelnd ergriff Eric die beiden Männer und schleifte sie an den Füßen hinter sich her, nicht jedoch, ohne seinem Opfer noch einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Godric runzelte ungeduldig die Stirn und wartete, bis Eric ein schnelleres Tempo eingeschlagen hatte, bevor er sich wieder umwandte.

„Sieh mich an.“

Langsam drehte der Mann den Kopf. Sein gesamter Körper bebte.

„Du hast uns beide nie gesehen. Ihr wurdet auf dem Weg zum Markt von Räubern überfallen, konntet sie aber besiegen. Bei dem Kampf habt ihr fünf Männer verloren. Ihr habt die Leichen vergraben und du bist mit den beiden noch lebenden Wachen weitergezogen.“

Der Mann nickte langsam.

„Geh jetzt zum Wagen und kümmere dich um das Tier. Deine Wachen werden gleich zu dir kommen und dann werdet ihr eure Reise gemeinsam fortsetzen.“

Tranceartig machte sich der Händler daran, den aufgebrachten Ochsen zu beruhigen, der vor den Karren mit Schafsfellen und Behältern mit Käse gespannt war.

Godric rieb sich genervt mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Lider, bevor er zu den anderen beiden Menschen hinüber blickte.

„Komm her!“, befahl er dem ersten und sogleich setzte sich die Wache in Bewegung. Mit konzentrierter Miene suchte Godric seinen starren Blick. „Alles, was ich dir eben gesagt habe, gilt noch immer. Ihr werdet jetzt mit dem Händler weiterziehen und seine Ware beschützen und-…“

Ein Schrei ließ Godric herumfahren und er sah gerade noch, wie Eric die zweite Wache im vollen Lauf freudig grinsend zu Boden stieß.

Godric stieß ein dunkles Grollen aus. „Jetzt reicht’s…“

In einer schnellen Bewegung brach er dem Mann vor sich das Genick, eilte weiter zum Händler und hatte seinen Abkömmling bereits am Kragen gepackt, als dessen toter Körper gerade den Boden berührte. Wütend schleuderte er Eric zur Seite.

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid, aber mein Abkömmling lässt mir einfach keine andere Wahl“, erklärte er der zweiten Wache mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, bevor er ihn an den Haaren nahm und seinen Schädel an einem großen Stein zertrümmerte.

„Warum machst du das?“, beschwerte sich Eric und tauchte wieder neben ihm auf. Betrübt sah er dabei zu, wie das frische Blut aus dem Kopf des Mannes in die Erde sickerte.

Godric ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Du solltest jetzt wirklich schweigen“, brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Aber er hat gut geschmeckt und…“

Godric schloss die Augen.

„Sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!“, murmelte er, dann griff er nach Erics Handgelenk, riss seinen Arm daran zurück und zwang Eric nieder.

Eric schnaufte wütend und versuchte, sich ihm zu entwinden. „Was soll das?“

Godric nahm ihn mit der freien Hand im Genick und drückte seinen Oberkörper noch weiter nach unten. „Das fragst du noch?“

„Seit wann darf ich mich nicht mehr nähren?“

„Ich habe dir mehrmals gesagt, dass du die Männer in Ruhe lassen sollst.“

„Warum wolltest du sie denn unbedingt am Leben lassen? Wenn wir schon mal so einen Fang machen, sollten wir ihn auch voll auskosten.“

„Du hast meinen Befehlen einfach zu gehorchen!“

„Ich gehorche niemandes Befehlen“, knurrte Eric. „Vor allem nicht, wenn sie so sinnlos sind wie deine.“

Godric warf ihn durch die Luft, nur um ihm sogleich nachzusetzen und ihn erneut festzunageln.

„Geh runter von mir!“ Erics Augen brannten vor Zorn und er zog drohend die Lippen zurück.

„Fahr deine Babyfänge ein, bevor ich sie dir aus dem Gesicht schlage“, warnte Godric.

„Feigling“, spie Eric ihm entgegen. „Wärst du ein echter Mann, würdest du mir mit einem Schwert in der Hand entgegentreten und dich mir in einem fairen Kampf stellen, statt dich hinter deinen Dämonenkräften zu verstecken.“

„Du willst einen Schwertkampf?“

„Traust du dich?“

Godric sah belustigt auf seinen Abkömmling herab. Dann stieß er ein trockenes Lachen aus und stand auf. Eilig sprang Eric zurück auf die Füße und beobachtete lauernd, wie Godric zu den Leichen hinüberging und zwei Schwerter aus ihren Scheiden zog.

„Traust _du_ dich denn?“, fragte Godric und warf ihm eine der Klingen zu.

Geschickt fing Eric sie auf und wog die Waffe in seiner Hand. „Lass uns anfangen.“

Godric zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nur zu.“

Eric führte ein paar Probeschläge aus, bevor er sich in Angriffsstellung begab und Godric herausfordernd zunickte.

„Ich warte…“, meinte dieser nur, während er sich auf den Griff seiner Klinge stützte und das Schauspiel vor sich gelangweilt verfolgte.

„Hast du überhaupt schon mal ein Schwert geführt?“, fragte Eric und hob bei dem sich ihm bietenden Anblick zweifelnd die Brauen.

„Du meinst, in all den tausend Jahren, die ich jetzt schon über diese Erde wandle? Sicher… Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich andere Waffen bevorzuge.“

„Wir können ja erstmal langsam machen“, erwiderte Eric mit einem gönnerhaften Lächeln.

„Nur keine falsche Zurückhaltung.“ Godric richtete sich auf und hob sein Schwert ebenfalls. „Oder brauchst du noch mehr Zeit, um…“, mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung ahmte er Erics Übungen nach, „…was auch immer zu tun?“

„Jeder Krieger sollte das Schwert kennen, das er führt.“

„Ah“, sagte Godric und warf seiner Waffe einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Ja, kenne ich, wir können loslegen.“

Eric holte zum ersten Angriff aus. Klirrend traf Metall auf Metall. Sofort wich Eric wieder zurück und machte einen langen Schritt zur Seite, bevor er drei Schläge hintereinander ausführte. Mühelos parierte Godric sie.

„Klappt doch ganz gut“, kommentierte Eric, während er Godric leichtfüßig umkreiste.

Godric lächelte schmal und folgte seinen Bewegungen. „Warum ist mein Wikinger denn auf einmal so zahm? Angst zu verlieren?“

„Viel mehr Angst, dich zu verletzen.“

„Oh, mach dir darum mal keine Sorgen. Meine Wunden heilen rasch, weißt du?“

„Na gut.“

Der nächste Angriff erfolgte um ein Vielfaches schneller. Godric tauchte unter der scharfen Klinge hindurch, wirbelte herum und zielte mit der Spitze auf Erics Brust. Eilig lehnte dieser sich zurück und ließ Godrics Schwert an seinem abgleiten. Der kreischende Ton des übereinander schabenden Metalls riss einen Schwarm Krähen aus ihrem Schlaf. Mit einem lauten Krächzen erhoben sie sich in den Nachthimmel.

„Dieses Mal kein Lob?“, fragte Godric in gespielter Enttäuschung, während sich ihre Schwerter gegeneinander drängten. Ihre Gesichter waren nur eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt.

Eric machte einen Satz nach hinten.

„Mit deiner Geschwindigkeit zu protzen ist eher ein Lachen denn ein Lob wert“, erklärte er verächtlich. „Aber es ist doch sehr bezeichnend, dass du es noch nicht einmal damit schaffst, mich zu besiegen.“

In fassungsloser Sprachlosigkeit senkte Godric seine Waffe und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du legst es heute wirklich darauf an, oder?“

„Auf was?“

Statt einer Antwort rannte Godric los. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Erics Schwert auf sich zukommen und duckte sich, während er unter seinem Arm entlang tänzelte und ihm mit der flachen Seite seiner Klinge einen harten Schlag gegen den Rücken versetzte. Überrascht fuhr Eric herum.

„Tot“, sagte Godric knapp.

Eric runzelte mürrisch die Stirn und stürmte sogleich wieder auf ihn los. Eine Weile ging Godric auf seine Taktik ein und begnügte sich damit, die einzelnen Angriffe abzuwehren, doch als er den triumphierenden Ausdruck auf Erics Gesicht sah, verlor er endgültig die Geduld und nutzte eine Lücke in Erics Verteidigung, um ihm die Beine wegzutreten. Augenblicklich stand er über ihm und hielt ihm die Klinge an den Hals.

Eric schluckte, als Godric mit dem geschärften Eisen über die zarte Haut fuhr. Ein Bluttropfen quoll aus dem Schnitt und rann seine entblößte Kehle hinab.

„Tot.“

Mit gleichgültiger Miene stieg Godric über seinen Abkömmling hinweg und wartete, bis Eric sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte. Gereizt wischte sich dieser mit dem Ärmel das Blut vom Hals und starrte ihn wutentbrannt an.

„Wie lange müssen wir das hier noch machen?“, erkundigte sich Godric und warf sein Schwert von einer Hand in die andere.

„Sei still“, presste Eric mit dunkler Stimme hervor. Er hatte sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufgerichtet und baute sich mit einem bedrohlichen Gesichtsausdruck vor Godric auf.

Dessen Mundwinkel zuckten spöttisch. „Na, dann zeig mir doch endlich mal, was du kannst, du ach so erfahrener Krieger. Oder war das etwa schon alles?“

Funken stoben, als Godric den folgenden Schlag abwehrte.

„Schon besser, aber…“, behände sprang er vor und stieß Eric noch im Flug mit seiner freien Hand zurück, „…nicht gut genug.“

Eric taumelte gefährlich, blieb aber auf den Füßen. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, stieß er einen zornigen Laut aus.

„Kämpfe richtig!“, verlangte er.

„Richtig?“ Godric neigte den Kopf. „Verzeih bitte, ich wusste nicht, dass ich bis jetzt falsch gekämpft habe. Aber dann machen wir es halt noch einmal auf deine Art. Fang an, ich richte mich ganz nach dir.“

Und das tat er. Er hielt sich noch weiter zurück, als schon zuvor, passte seine Geschwindigkeit an die seines Abkömmlings an und verließ sich nur noch auf seine taktischen Fähigkeiten. Eric wusste ohne Frage hervorragend mit einem Schwert umzugehen, doch die zuvor erfahrenen Niederlagen nagten an ihm. In jedem Streich schwang inzwischen seine Wut mit und der unbändige Wille, seinen Macher zu bezwingen, egal wie. Godric ließ ihm die Illusion einer Chance, drängte ihn aber mit jedem Schlagabtausch weiter zurück.

Als Eric schließlich den Baum in seinem Rücken spürte, gegen den Godric ihn gezielt getrieben hatte, legte er frustriert den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte in das sich wiegende Blätterdach. Seine Kiefer spannten sich an, als er Godrics Klinge zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht an seinem Hals spürte. Der Griff um sein Schwert verstärkte sich.

„Wirf es weg“, befahl Godric leise.

„Das hättest du wohl gern“, grollte Eric.

Godric erhöhte den Druck. „Wirf. Es. Weg.“

„Damit du mich umbringen kannst?“

„Zwing mich nicht, es nochmal zu sagen.“

Eric senkte die Lider und begegnete Godrics kaltem Blick. „Leck mich!“

Godrics Fänge schossen hervor und ein tiefes Knurren ließ seinen Körper erbeben. Harsch entwand er die Waffe Erics Fingern und schleuderte sie in die Dunkelheit.

„Nein, Eric, leck du mich! Geh auf die Knie!“

Eric stieß die Luft aus und sah zur Seite. „Ja, klar.“

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch fiel Godrics Schwert zu Boden, als er Eric am Hemd packte und zu sich riss. „Ich bin dein Macher. Wenn ich dir etwas befehle, hast du dem Folge zu leisten. Immer. Denn meine Befehle sind dein verdammtes _Gesetz_! Und jetzt knie dich hin!“

„Niemals!“

Godric presste die Lippen zusammen, dann holte er aus und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Der Schlag war verhältnismäßig leicht, doch die Demütigung reichte, um Eric erstarren zu lassen.

„Überleg dir jetzt sehr genau, was du als nächstes sagst“, warnte Godric. „Ich habe dir im letzten Monat alles durchgehen lassen, aber das war offensichtlich ein Fehler.“

„Und ich soll jetzt für deine Unfähigkeit büßen?“ Eric beugte sich weiter zu ihm. „Das nenne ich erbärmlich.“

Blitzschnell schloss sich Godrics Hand um seine Kehle. Röchelnd fasste Eric nach seinem Arm, doch Godric dachte nicht einmal daran, seinen Griff zu lockern.

„Dein Stolz wird dich irgendwann umbringen“, prophezeite Godric ihm. „Geh auf die Knie.“

Eric brachte keinen Ton hervor, doch das brauchte er auch gar nicht. Seine gesamte Haltung schrie die Ablehnung nur so heraus.

„Gib auf und ich lasse dich los.“

Mit einem schwachen Fauchen entblößte Eric seine Zähne. Godric ballte eine Faust. Eric sah es und bevor ihn ein weiterer Schlag treffen konnte, stemmte er sich plötzlich nach hinten und trat Godric mit voller Wucht gegen den Oberkörper. Diesem blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihn freizugeben und zurückzuspringen, um einer Verletzung zu entgehen. Trotzdem schaffte es Eric nur wenige Schritte weit, dann fand er sich schon auf dem Rücken wieder, die Arme ins trockene Gras gedrückt und Godrics zornglimmende Augen über sich.

„In meinen Adern fließt königliches Blut. Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde mich einem umherstreunenden Kind unterordnen?“, fragte Eric abschätzig.

„Königliches Blut?“ Godric stieß hörbar die Luft aus. „Soll ich dir sagen, was in Wirklichkeit durch deine Adern fließt?“ Er biss sich in sein Handgelenk und hielt Eric die gerissene Wunde vors Gesicht. Ablehnend drehte Eric den Kopf zur Seite, als die ersten roten Tropfen seine Wangen benetzten. „Das Blut dieses umherstreunenden Kindes, das jegliche Überreste deiner menschlichen Vorfahren aus deinem Körper gesaugt hat. Nebenbei danke für dieses köstliche Mahl. Es hat vorzüglich gemundet.“ Godric grinste hämisch, als Eric versuchte, nach ihm zu schnappen. „Du bist genauso königlich wie ich, mein liebreizender Sohn.“

„Wage es nicht, mich so zu nennen!“ Eric warf sich nach oben.

Unbeeindruckt drückte Godric ihn mit zwei Fingern zurück auf den Boden. „Erste Lektion: Drohe niemandem, der tausendmal so alt ist wie du.“

Eric verzog leicht das Gesicht, als die Finger sich für einen Moment tiefer bohrten und seine Knochen leise zum Knirschen brachten. „Verlogener, kleiner Bastard…“

Mit Mühe unterdrückte er einen Schrei, als Godrics Faust auf seine Rippen herabfuhr.

„Auch Beleidigungen sind da eher unklug“, belehrte dieser ihn ernst.

„Du erzählst mir, ich wäre schwächer als du und kannst trotzdem nichts anderes tun, als auf mich einzuschlagen, wenn ich wehrlos unter dir liege? Wie sollte ich jemanden, der offensichtlich nicht den leisesten Funken Ehrgefühl im Leibe hat, als meinen Anführer anerkennen?“

„Anscheinend ist das ja die einzige Sprache, derer du mächtig bist.“

„Da versucht wohl eher jemand, was zu kompensieren“, vermutete Eric und ließ seinen Blick demonstrativ zwischen Godrics Beine gleiten.

Zähnefletschend beugte Godric sich zu ihm. „Hast du denn überhaupt keinen Überlebensinstinkt? Ich müsste dir eigentlich deine verfluchte Zunge herausreißen, damit dir wenigstens eine minimale Chance bleibt, dieses Jahr zu überstehen.“

„Nur zu… Solange es dir dann besser geht, _Vater_.“ Ein angewiderter Zug legte sich um Erics Lippen, als er das letzte Wort aussprach.

Godrics Hand schoss vor und krallte sich um seinen Kiefer. „Wer wäre ich, so einen Tribut abzulehnen?“

„Steck dir deinen Tribut sonst wo hin.“

Eric spuckte aus und fing sich dafür einen weiteren Schlag. Mit dem Ärmel wischte sich Godric über sein Gesicht, während Eric seine aufgeplatzte Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne zog und das Blut von ihr leckte.

Vor unterdrückter Wut zitternd sah Godric ihm dabei zu. Auch wenn seine vampirischen Impulse ihr Recht forderten, widerstrebte es ihm, ihnen nachzugehen. Er hatte seine Abkömmlinge nie so behandeln wollen. Sie sollten nicht seine Sklaven sein, die willenlos seinen Befehlen folgten. Natürlich wäre es nötig, dass sie sich wenigstens in den ersten Jahren unter seine Führung begaben, aber nicht, weil sie ihn fürchteten, sondern weil sie lernen wollten. Lernen, wie man als Vampir in der Welt der Menschen überlebte.

Doch trotz dieses Plans saß er hier nun und schaute dabei zu, wie die von ihm zugefügte Wunde seines Abkömmlings langsam verheilte.

Ratlosigkeit machte sich in Godric breit. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob das, was er hier gerade tat, richtig war. Allerdings fiel ihm auch keine Alternative ein, wie er Eric sonst unter Kontrolle bekommen sollte. Und das musste er und zwar so schnell wie möglich, wie der heutige Tag eindrucksvoll gezeigt hatte.

Seit seiner Wandlung vor wenigen Wochen hatte er ihm keine Grenzen gesetzt und wie jeder junge Vampir hatte Eric seine neuerrungenen Fähigkeiten bis zuletzt ausgeschöpft. Vollkommen in dem Rausch der vielen, fremden Eindrücke gefangen, hatte er sich alles genommen, nach dem es ihm gelüstet hatte und Godric hatte dem von wilder Gier getriebenen Spiel gerne zugesehen.

Eric war alles, was er sich erträumte, auch wenn ihm das erst bewusst geworden war, als er ihn dort auf dem Schlachtfeld entdeckt hatte. Wie ein Kriegsgott der alten Sagen war er durch die Berge an Leichen gewatet und hatte seine Feinde mit kraftvollen Schlägen niedergestreckt. Sein Körper war von ihrem Blut durchtränkt gewesen, während sein furchteinflößendes Gebrüll über ihre Köpfe hinweggewogt war. Das Bild löste in Godric ein lustvolles Kribbeln aus und ein leichtes Ziehen machte sich in seinem Unterleib bemerkbar.

Hastig veränderte er seine Position auf Eric. Zorn und Erregung waren eine gefährliche Mischung, der er auf keinen Fall erliegen durfte, auch wenn es vielleicht hieß, für immer auf diese Nähe verzichten zu müssen.

Nein, er wollte Eric nicht verletzen. Nicht so, aber auch nicht auf irgendeine andere Art.

„Hey! Wenn du schlafen willst, geh gefälligst erst von mir runter!“, riss Erics Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich gehe von dir runter, wenn du sagst, was ich von dir hören will“, erwiderte Godric grimmig. „Und wage es nicht, mir noch einmal einen Befehl zu erteilen.“

„Na, das wird ja eine gemütliche Nacht“, seufzte Eric genervt und ruckte an seinen Armen, die Godric noch immer über seinen Kopf mit einer Hand zusammenhielt.

„Halt gefälligst still! Und wenn du denkst, du musst hier nur bis zum Morgengrauen ausharren, irrst du dich gewaltig. Ich sitze hier auch noch die nächsten hundert Jahre, wenn es sein muss und glaub mir, mich wird das weniger stören als dich.“

Eric verdrehte die Augen, schwieg aber fürs erste. Grübelnd betrachtete Godric sein verschlossenes Gesicht.

War Servilius‘ Weg der einzig richtige? Der einzige, mit dem es einem gelang, seinen Abkömmling zu zähmen?

Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Durfte es nicht! All die Gewalt, all diese Demütigungen konnten im Nachhinein keine Legitimation erfahren und letztendlich hatten sie ja auch nur zu Servilius‘ Wahrem Tod geführt.

Andererseits wusste er, dass sein Bruder es ihrem Macher in dieser Sache gleich tat und seine Abkömmlinge waren ihm mehr als ergeben. Keiner von ihnen würde auch nur daran denken, sich so respektlos aufzuführen, wie Eric es tat.

Vorsichtig tastete Godric nach dem Band. Eric war unglaublich aufgebracht und Godric merkte, wie schwer es ihm fiel, still liegen zu bleiben und erst einmal auszuharren. Doch da war noch mehr. Verletzter Stolz ob der vielen Niederlagen und eine Verwirrtheit, welche Eric jedoch krampfhaft versuchte, zu verdrängen.

Godric konnte sie gut verstehen. Bis eben hatte ihn sein Abkömmling noch nie so erlebt und nun ging er plötzlich ohne einen für ihn erkennbaren Grund auf ihn los, schlug ihn und hielt ihn fest. Doch gerade dieses Unverständnis und das daraus geborene Gefühl, ungerecht behandelt zu werden, schien Erics Kampfeswillen nur noch weiter zu schüren.

Kurz sah Godric zu den Leichen, die um den Wagen herum verstreut lagen. Eric war es, der die Gruppe angegriffen hatte, und bei den ersten beiden Wachen hatte Godric auch noch nichts dagegen gehabt. Sie brauchten Nahrung. Doch als er seinen Abkömmling schließlich zur Ordnung rufen wollte, hatte dieser nicht mehr auf ihn reagiert. Die restlichen Männer waren einfach zu verführerisch gewesen. Aber ein Händler, der samt Begleitung einfach so vom Erdboden verschwand, war einfach zu auffällig, als das Godric es hatte zulassen können. Die drei Überlebenden zu bezirzen und mit einer Geschichte eines Raubüberfalls im Gepäck weiterziehen zu lassen, wäre der einzig sichere Weg gewesen, Gerüchte zu vermeiden und so der Aufmerksamkeit anderer Vampire zu entgehen.

In seinem Vorgehen war er grandios gescheitert und die Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden, damit für die nächsten Tage ins Unermessliche gestiegen.

Dieses Risiko konnte er nicht mehr eingehen, selbst wenn er dafür gröbere Seiten aufziehen musste. Letztendlich war es nur zu Erics Besten.

„Schau mich an!“, forderte Godric.

Widerwillig drehte Eric den Kopf. „Was ist jetzt schon wieder?“

Godric gab ihm eine tadelnde Kopfnuss. „Rede gefälligst vernünftig mit mir.“

Eric zog die Brauen zusammen, verkniff sich aber eine Antwort.

„Und ab heute wirst du deine Fänge einziehen, wenn du das Wort an mich richtest.“

„Ja, Mutter“, entgegnete Eric spöttisch.

Godrics Faust traf ihn weiteres Mal.

„Sind zwei Regeln etwa schon zu viel für dich?“, fragte er gereizt.

Sie maßen sich eine Zeitlang mit Blicken, bis Eric schließlich resigniert nachgab. Mit einem leisen Knacken verschwanden seine Fänge.

„Wunderbar… Das war doch gar nicht so schwer, oder?“

„Lässt du mich jetzt los?“

„Nein.“

Eric stöhnte auf.

„Oder wirst du meinen Befehlen in Zukunft gehorchen?“

„Wenn sie vernünftig sind.“

„Da du es offensichtlich immer noch nicht verstanden hast, erkläre ich es dir jetzt noch einmal ganz langsam: Was vernünftig ist und was nicht, entscheide allein ich. Wir werden nicht darüber diskutieren, wir werden nicht darüber abstimmen, nein, du wirst jedes Mal einfach nur brav nicken und ausführen, was ich dir aufgetragen habe. Geht das in deinen Schädel rein?“

„Ich bin nicht schwachsinnig“, grollte Eric.

„Dann benimm dich nicht so!“, erwiderte Godric in demselben aggressiven Tonfall.

„Ich unterstelle mich dir trotzdem nicht.“

„Warum?“

„Du bist ein Kind.“

„Nein, verdammt nochmal, bin ich nicht! Ich habe schon so viel erlebt und gesehen, was du dir noch nicht einmal in deinen kühnsten Träumen vorstellen kannst. Es gibt kaum ein Land, das ich noch nicht bereist habe, kaum eine Sprache, in der ich nicht wenigstens die Grundlagen beherrsche. Denn nicht ich bin das Kind von uns beiden, du bist es. Nein, eigentlich bist du sogar nur ein winziger, hilfloser Säugling, der gerade erst dabei ist, mühsam seine Augen zu öffnen. Dummerweise hast du vorher sprechen und laufen gelernt, aber Vampire brechen ja gerne mal mit dem natürlichen Gang der Dinge. Wir Macher sind es dann, die sich mit euch rumärgern dürfen, während ihr nur noch euren Durst und euren Schwanz im Kopf habt.“

„Du könntest ja auch einfach verschwinden, ich würde dich sicher nicht aufhalten.“

„Wärst du mir egal, würde ich das sogar tun. Aber mir liegt etwas an deinem Leben, daher ist das keine Option. Ein Umstand, den auch ich gerade sehr bedaure.“

„Ich werde vor dir nicht das Knie beugen“, stellte Eric noch einmal in aller Deutlichkeit klar.

„Du musst es nicht tun, nur aussprechen.“

„Sowas wie einen Treueschwur?“

„Wenn du willst.“ Godric zuckte mit den Achseln. „Aber ein simples Versprechen würde mir für den Anfang wohl auch genügen.“

Eric presste die Lippen zusammen und wandte wieder den Kopf zu Seite.

„Schau mich an“, wiederholte Godric ungeduldig.

Als Eric nicht reagiert, folgte noch ein Schlag, bevor Godric sein Kinn umfasste und zurückzwang.

„Ich bin der Ältere und Stärkere von uns beiden, auch wenn dir letzteres nicht schmecken mag. Was spricht also dagegen, mich als dein Oberhaupt zu akzeptieren?“

Eric schwieg verbissen.

„Das dachte ich mir.“

„Indem ich mich an dich binde, verliere ich meine Freiheit“, brachte Eric unwillig hervor. „Aber ich werde niemals ein Diener sein. Für niemanden!“

„Wir sind doch schon längst miteinander verbunden, Eric. Du musst nur noch lernen, deine neue Rolle zu übernehmen und vor allem zu akzeptieren. Als mein Abkömmling, nicht als mein Diener!“

Nachdenklich runzelte Eric die Stirn.

„Ich kann dir meine Befehle auch aufzwingen, weißt du, dann wirst du überhaupt keine Wahl mehr haben. Ich besitze diese Macht und im Notfall werde ich sie auch einsetzen, um uns beide zu schützen. Denn allein darum geht es mir: unser Überleben. Du magst dir momentan noch unbesiegbar vorkommen, aber es gibt Gefahren, vor denen du dich in Acht nehmen musst und auf diese werde ich dich als dein Macher vorbereiten. Und ich denke, es wäre auch in deinem Sinn, wenn das nicht unter Zwang geschehen würde.“

„Drohst du mir?“

„Ja, in gewisser Weise tue ich das. Aber vielleicht wird dir so der Ernst der Lage endlich bewusst.“

Eric dachte eine Weile nach und Godric merkte, wie der Zorn in ihm langsam verrauchte. Schließlich nickte er leicht.

„Sag es“, forderte Godric ruhig.

Eric benetzte seine Lippen. Er öffneten den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Nach einem Zögern setzte er erneut an.

„Ich unterstelle mich hiermit deiner Befehlsgewalt und werde sie nicht mehr in Zweifel ziehen“, sagte er, doch man merkte deutlich, was für eine Mühe ihn allein dieser Satz kostete.

„Gut…“ Godric lächelte ihm beruhigend zu, bevor er sich erhob und Eric versöhnlich eine Hand entgegen hielt, wohlwissend, dass sie diesen Kampf nicht zum letzten Mal ausgefochten hatten.

 

 

***

 

 


	6. Schatten der Vergangenheit I (Godric/Eric)

 

 

_„He loved you the most.“_

 

 

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen ließ Eric die Frau in seinen Armen zu Boden gleiten. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er hörte, wie der leblose Körper dumpf auf dem weichen Schnee aufschlug.

Genüsslich fuhr er sich mit den Fingern über seine Lippen und leckte das noch warme Blut von ihnen.

Es hatte seine Vorteile, wenn sein Macher mal wieder auf einem seiner längeren, mysteriösen Streifzüge war. Er konnte jagen, wen er wollte und wie er es wollte, solange er es in dem von Godric festgelegten Gebiet tat. Und er musste seine Beute nicht teilen. Glücklicherweise kam letzteres sowieso nur höchst selten vor, aber es war gut zu wissen, dass die Gefahr gar nicht erst bestand.

Noch einmal sah er zu der Leiche und überlegte, ob er sich noch die Mühe machen sollte, sie verschwinden zu lassen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Sie lag weit genug von der nächsten Straße entfernt und selbst wenn sie jemand entdecken sollte, würde niemand daran zweifeln, dass ein Bär über sie hergefallen war. Außerdem war bis zum Sonnenaufgang nicht mehr viel Zeit und er musste sich noch einen geeigneten Schlafplatz suchen.

Er erinnerte sich, bei seiner Jagd einen gefrorenen Bach überquert zu haben, und so schlug Eric den Weg in nördlicher Richtung ein. Vielleicht würde er unter der Eisschicht noch etwas Wasser finden, um sich zu waschen. Außerdem führte Wasser fast immer zu Menschensiedlungen und so musste er sich für die morgige Nacht schon einmal keine Sorgen um sein Essen machen.

Tief in Gedanken versunken lief Eric zwischen den hohen Tannen entlang. Er fragte sich, wann Godric wohl zurückkommen würde. Sein Macher hatte von ein paar Tagen gesprochen, inzwischen waren sechs vergangen und auch wenn er seine Freiheit genoss, hätte er manchmal doch nichts gegen seine Gesellschaft einzuwenden. Gemeinsam zu jagen und sich nebeneinander zu nähren war doch um einiges befriedigender. Jedenfalls solange genug für sie beide da war.

Ein lautes Rascheln ließ Eric aufhorchen. Menschen…

Der Schnee verschluckte die meisten Geräusche, doch wenn ihn sein Gehör nicht täuschte, müssten es mindestens acht sein.

Eric blieb stehen. Sollte er sich dieses kleine Spielchen vor dem Morgengrauen noch gönnen? Die Toten könnte er auch morgen noch entsorgen, Godric müsste es ja nicht erfahren.

Ein vorfreudiges Lächeln stahl sich auf Erics Lippen und er zog eilig sein Hemd aus, um es nicht mit Blut zu beschmutzen. Godric käme ihm sonst sofort auf die Schliche, eine Lektion, die er schon sehr früh gelernt hatte. Dazu kam, dass es immer sehr mühselig war, Kleidung zu finden, die ihm passte.

Er hängte das Hemd ordentlich über einen der tiefhängenden Äste, bevor er losrannte. Die Menschen kamen direkt auf ihn zu und was auch immer sie so früh im Wald zu suchen hatten, sie verhielten sich dabei nicht gerade unauffällig. Aber das helle Licht ihrer Fackeln ließ sie für ihn nur zu einem noch leichteren Ziel werden.

Lautlos pirschte Eric sich an sie heran. Es waren sogar neun Männer. Vier von ihnen liefen außerhalb des Lichtkreises, als wollten sie sich vor irgendetwas oder irgendjemandem verbergen. Eric schüttelte belustigt den Kopf über ihren jämmerlichen Versuch. Jeder Schlag ihrer Herzen dröhnte wie Donner in seinen Ohren und ihr Geruch hätte selbst einen Wolf in die Flucht geschlagen.

Die Männer wirkten verhärmt. Ihre Winterkleidung war zerschlissen und strotzte vor Dreck. Nur ihre Waffen wirkten gepflegt und relativ neu, im Vergleich zu ihrem restlichen Besitz. Eric vermutete, dass es sich um irgendwelche Söldner handelte. Rüstungen konnte er zwar auf den ersten Blick keine ausmachen, aber vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur vollständig unter den alten Fellen begraben, in die die Männer sich gehüllt hatten.

Ungeduldig wartete Eric hinter einem Stamm, bis die Gruppe nah genug herangekommen war, bevor er mit einem breiten Grinsen in den Schein des Feuers trat.

„Ich grüße Euch, ihr Herren. Wohin des Weges zu so später Stunde?“

Die Männer blieben abrupt stehen und warfen sich alarmierende Blicke zu.

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, hier eine menschliche Seele anzutreffen“, fuhr Eric fort, als keiner der Männer Anstalten machte, ihm zu antworten. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie die vier anderen begannen, im Schutz der Dunkelheit näher an ihn heranzuschleichen.

Einer der Männer kam ein Stück vor. Unter der dicken Fellmütze blitzten blonde, verfilzte Strähnen hervor. „Wie ist Euer Name?“

„Eric Ulfriksson.“

Die Männer tauschten einen Blick. „Und wo ist Eure Kleidung?“

Eric hob die Schultern. „Nichts ist so erfrischend, wie nachts halbnackt durch den winterlichen Wald zu laufen. Gut gegen böse Geister… Ihr solltet es auch einmal probieren!“

Ein leises Zischeln ging durch die Gruppe. Eric hätte fast aufgelacht, doch er hielt sich zurück. Die wenige Zeit, die ihm noch blieb, wollte er vollständig ausreizen.

„Seid Ihr allein?“

Eric breitete die Arme aus und sah sich demonstrativ um. „Nur ihr und ich, sonst ist niemand hier… Aber ziemt es sich nicht, wenigstens zu grüßen, bevor man einen armen Wanderer anfängt mit Fragen zu löchern?“

„Er atmet nicht“, flüsterte jemand.

Misstrauisch bewegten sich die Männer auseinander und griffen nach ihren Waffen. Die vier anderen schlossen hinter ihm den Kreis. Eric neigte leicht den Kopf und lauschte auf ihre Schritte.

„Was seid ihr? Räuber? Eure Beute wird eher gering ausfallen, wie ihr seht.“

„Wir wissen, was du bist“, knurrte der Mann, der als erster das Wort ergriffen hatte.

„Ist das so?“

Der Mann holte eine Kette unter seinen Fellen hervor.

„Nehmt ihr mich jetzt gefangen?“, fragte Eric belustigt. Er vernahm das Klirren von weiteren Ketten.

„Halts Maul!“

Eric stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Na gut, ganz wie ihr wollt.“ Er ließ seine Fänge ausfahren.

Der vordere Mann zuckte noch nicht mal mit der Wimper. Verwundert sah Eric zu den anderen, doch auch sie schienen kaum überrascht.

„Schnappt ihn euch!“, befahl der Mann.

Rasch fing Eric sich wieder. Das warnende Ziehen in seinem Inneren ignorierte er.

„Versucht es…“

Ein Mann hinter ihm riss sein Schwert aus der Scheide, doch noch bevor er zum Schlag ausholen konnte, war Eric bereits herumgefahren und hatte ihm die Kehle herausgerissen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah der Mann zu ihm auf, dann sackte er tot in sich zusammen. Triumphierend hielt Eric die Beute über seinen Kopf und endlich ertönten die erschrockenen Laute, auf die er gewartet hatte. Betont gelangweilt warf er das vor Blut triefende Stück Fleisch in den Schnee.

„Wer ist der nä-…“

Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem Brüllen unter, als der Anführer plötzlich mit seiner Kette ausholte und sie mit voller Kraft über Erics Brust zog. Das Metall brannte sich wie Feuer in seine Haut. Eric taumelte zurück und griff sich an die schmerzende Wunde. Verdutzt schaute er an sich herab.

„Was hast du erwartet, Vampir?“

„Wie…?“ Die nächste Kette traf Eric und schlang sich um seinen Arm. Fauchend wich er zurück.

„Das wird ja einfacher als gedacht“, lachte einer.

Eric grollte drohend. „Denkt ihr wirklich, ihr kommt mit ein paar Ketten gegen mich an?“

Im letzten Moment bemerkte er, wie einer der Männer hinter ihm nach ihm schlug. Rasch sprang er zur Seite, fasste den ausgestreckten Arm und brach ihn in einer schnellen Bewegung. Der Mann heulte auf. Eric lächelte herablassend und warf ihn zu Boden.

„Niedlich…“

Er wollte sich wieder umdrehen, doch dazu kam es nicht mehr. Von allen Seiten fuhren auf einmal Ketten auf ihn nieder. Eilig versuchte er ihnen auszuweichen, doch es war zu spät. Abwehrend hob Eric einen Arm, um sein Gesicht zu schützen und schrie schmerzgepeinigt auf. Es fühlte sich an, als würden die Ketten seine Haut von seinen Knochen schmelzen und ein unsäglicher Drang zu Töten stieg in ihm auf, doch sein Körper verweigerte ihm jeglichen Gehorsam. Die nächste Kette, die ihn traf, ließ ihn mit einem gequälten Stöhnen in die Knie gehen. Sein gesamter Oberkörper schien nur noch aus rohem Fleisch zu bestehen.

Ein Paar Stiefel schob sich in sein Blickfeld. Eric drehte mühevoll den Kopf und sah direkt in das höhnische Gesicht des Anführers. Mit einem schwachen Grollen versuchte Eric, sich wieder aufzurichten, doch er war kaum noch in der Lage, seine Arme zu bewegen.

„Ein bisschen Silber und schon winselt er wie ein Welpe.“ Der Mann trat ihm mit voller Wucht in die Rippen.

Gequält krümmte Eric sich zusammen.

„Und was braucht ein Hund?“ Die Kette klirrte leise, als der Mann damit vor Erics Nase herumwedelte. „Eine Leine, ganz genau.“

„Ich werde dich töten“, zischte Eric. Wilder Zorn tobte in ihm und warnend bleckte er seine Zähne.

Der Anführer packte seine Haare und zwang seinen Kopf zurück. „Nicht bevor wir dich getötet haben…“ In einer raschen Bewegung wickelte er die Kette dreimal um Erics Hals und zog sie straff.

Keuchend griff Eric nach dem Metall. Es zischte leise, als seine Finger dagegen kamen, doch das war kein Vergleich zu dem überwältigenden Schmerz, der sich von seinem Hals in seinen Kopf fraß. Seine Sicht verschwamm und nur dumpf hallten die weiteren Befehle an seine Ohren. Nach Luft ringend kniff Eric die Augen zusammen. Er schaffte es kaum, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, fühlte nur, wie die Kette sich wieder spannte und er über den Schnee gezerrt wurde. Jeder Stein, jeder Zweig bohrte sich in seine Wunden, rissen die frisch verheilten Stellen wieder auf.

Und irgendwo in der Tiefe spürte er ein Tasten, was unentwegt nach einer Antwort verlangte, immer drängender wurde, bis es schließlich in verzweifelte Wut umschlug.

 

*

 

Das Quietschen einer Tür holte Eric aus seiner Ohnmacht. Er stöhnte leise und hob mühsam die Lider.

„Der wacht auf“, rief einer der beiden Männer, die ihn an den Armen in Richtung einer kleinen Steinhütte schleiften.

Eric versuchte, zu ihm aufzusehen, doch er konnte sich kaum bewegen. Die Kette um seinen Hals hatte sich wieder etwas gelockert, doch er spürte weder seine Hände noch seine Füße. Bevor sie ihn an eines ihrer Pferde gebunden hatten, hatten sie auch diese mit Silber gefesselt. Es hätte ihn aber auch nicht gewundert, wenn ihm während des scharfen Ritts die Hände abgerissen worden waren, so tief hatten sich die Fesseln in seine Gelenke geschnitten, als sie ihn im vollen Galopp hinter sich her geschleift hatten. Er war froh gewesen, als sein Kopf endlich gegen einen Fels geschlagen und alles um ihn herum schwarz geworden war.

„Bringt ihn einfach runter und kettet ihn an.“

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Eric in das Innere des Hauses gehievt. Er spürte, dass die Sonne dabei war, aufzugehen. Müdigkeit breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, doch der Schmerz des Silbers hielt sie in Schach.

„Wie sollen wir ihn da runter kriegen?“

Zwei andere Männer waren hinter ihnen eingetreten und stemmten eine schwere Falltür auf. Mit einem dumpfen Ton schlug sie auf den strohbedeckten Boden.

„Schmeißt ihn“, meinte einer von Beiden und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Mit dem Silber kann er sich eh nicht rühren.“

Ein Grollen drang aus Erics Kehle.

„Seht ihr? Er stimmt mir zu. Also los…“

Sie gaben ihm einen Stoß. Eric versuchte, den Sturz abzufangen, doch als er auf den Füßen auftraf, durchzuckte ein blitzartiger Schmerz seinen Körper und seine aneinandergefesselten Beine brachen unter ihm weg. Ein unkontrolliertes Zittern erfasste seinen Körper. Eric stieß einen frustrierten Laut ob seiner Schwäche aus, doch bevor er ein weiteres Mal versuchen konnte, sich in eine aufrechte Position zu bringen, wurde er erneut ergriffen und zum anderen Ende der kleinen Kammer geschleppt.

„Helft uns mal, ihn festzumachen! Der ist echt schwer.“

Eric hörte ein Klirren und blickte auf. Ein breiter Holzbalken durchbrach die Decke über ihm, an dem ein großer, robuster Eisenring befestigt worden war. Durch den Ring lief eine weitere Kette aus schweren, fast fingerdicken Gliedern. Einer der Männer ließ sie herab, bis der Haken an ihrem Ende sich auf Höhe von Erics Händen befand. Rasch wurde er unter die Fesseln geschoben und wieder nach oben gezerrt.

Eric schwankte leicht. Seine Füße vermochten ihn kaum zu tragen, so übermächtig waren die Schmerzen. Keuchend hob er den Kopf und versuchte, einen sichereren Stand zu finden, doch sobald er sich richtig hinstellte, wurden die Fesseln nur noch tiefer in seine Handgelenke getrieben.

Weitere Männer kamen die Leiter hinuntergestiegen und stellten sich vor ihm auf.

„Das scheint zu halten.“ Der Anführer schob sich nach vorne und betrachtete die Konstruktion kritisch. „Gut. Kjell und Goesta, ihr bleibt mit mir hier unten, die anderen gehen wieder hoch. Torge, du machst was zu essen. Und lass den Fraß nicht wieder anbrennen.“

Ein unwilliges Murmeln war zu vernehmen.

„Ihr kommt alle dran, keine Sorge. Und jetzt verschwindet!“

Nach und nach stiegen die Männer nach oben.

„Was jetzt?“

Der Anführer trat zur Wand und nahm eine der Fackeln aus ihrer Halterung. „Wesen wie er müssen tagsüber schlafen.“ Er ging zu Eric und blieb eine Armlänge entfernt vor ihm stehen. Zornerfüllt starrte dieser ihn an, folgte jeder seiner Bewegungen. „Wir werden ihn daran hindern.“

Die Flamme züngelte über Erics bloße Brust. Gepeinigt versuchte er, ihr auszuweichen, doch die Ketten hielten ihn an Ort und Stelle, nahmen ihm jegliche Möglichkeit, der Verbrennung zu entkommen.

„Nehmt noch die andere Fackel“, befahl der Anführer und ließ einen Moment von Eric ab.

Dieser warf sich wütend nach vorne. Sein tiefes, unheilversprechendes Knurren erfüllte den Raum.

„Gib es auf. Du hast keine Chance.“ Der Anführer grinste, während der zweite Mann mit seiner Fackel hinter Eric Position bezog.

Eric bäumte sich auf, als die Flammen sich erneut hungrig über seinen Körper schlängelten und ihre scharfen, spitzen Klauen in sein Fleisch schlugen. Seine Nasenflügel bebten und sein Körper war zum Zerreißen gespannt, doch kein Laut des Leids kam über seine Lippen.

„Hol noch die Peitsche“, forderte der Anführer den dritten Mann schließlich ungeduldig auf, der bisher nur schweigend aus der Ecke heraus zugesehen hatte.

„Die mit dem silberbeschlagenen Enden?“

„Genau die“, bestätigte der Anführer und zog die Fackel genüsslich über Erics Bauch.

Eric beobachtete, wie der Mann zu einer länglichen Kiste hinüberging und den gewünschten Gegenstand daraus hervorholte.

Als das Silber auf die Verbrennungen traf, wurde es einen Augenblick schwarz vor Erics Augen. Die Kammer erbebte unter seinem unmenschlichen Schrei.

„Viel besser.“

Wie durch Nebel nahm Eric war, wie der Mann ein weiteres Mal ausholte. Er schloss die Augen.

_Godric…_

 

*

 

Schwer hing Eric in den Ketten. Seine Arme waren inzwischen taub, nur seine Gelenke protestierten noch leise, als ihm zum wiederholten Mal die Beine wegsackten. Die Müdigkeit war inzwischen übermächtig. Blut lief aus seiner Nase, benetzte seine Lippen und sein Kinn, tropfte auf seine zerschundene Brust. Er fühlte, dass die neue Nacht bereits weit fortgeschritten war und noch immer kamen die Männer abwechselnd herunter, um ihn zu foltern. Kaum hatte sich die eine Wunde geschlossen, rissen sie ihm zwei neue.

Anfangs war die Heilung noch rasch eingetreten und hatte Eric schnell von den aufkommenden Schmerzen befreit, doch nun schienen auch diese Kräfte fast vollständig versiegt zu sein.

Er wusste nicht, was die Männer von ihm wollten. Sie stellten ihm keine Fragen, überhaupt redet sie nur sehr wenig in seiner Anwesenheit. Es schien, als wäre der einzige Sinn und Zweck seiner Gefangennahme gewesen, ihn hier unten zu quälen und letztendlich zu töten. Eric machte sich in dieser Sache nichts vor. Genauso wie er sich darüber im Klaren war, dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte, ihnen zu entkommen, jedenfalls nicht, solange er mit Silberketten gefesselt war. Egal, wie sehr er es versuchte, er konnte sich nicht aus ihnen befreien. Aufgrund der dadurch entfachten Schmerzen hatte er seine Versuche aber auch jedes Mal schnell wieder aufgeben müssen.

Godric war seine einzige Chance, hier herauszukommen, doch sein Macher war nicht da. Eric konnte zwar irgendwo in seinem Inneren das leichte Flirren ihres Bandes spüren, mehr jedoch nicht. Die anfängliche Wut und Sorge waren verschwunden.

_Wo bist du nur?_

Vor seinem Weggang war Godric auffallend nervös gewesen. Er hatte ihm nicht verraten, was los war, und ihn stattdessen in diesen Wald gebracht und ihm gesagt, dass er hier bleiben sollte, bis er zurück sei. Dann war er ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwunden.

Ein schrecklicher Verdacht kam bei der Erinnerung an Godrics verschlossene Miene in Eric auf und er versuchte, ihn sogleich wieder zu vertreiben, doch allein die Möglichkeit durchschnitt sein Inneres wie eine Klinge aus Eis.

Hatte Godric hiervon gewusst? Hatte er ihn gar an diese Menschen verraten?

Eric schüttelte den Kopf. Die letzten Jahre hatten sie zusammengeschweißt. Es gab nur noch ihn und Godric, niemand anderes zählte. Keinem seiner Männer hatte Eric sich je so verbunden gefühlt, keinem Menschen, dem er in seinem bisherigen Leben begegnet war. Godric und er waren wie Brüder! Zwischen ihnen stand niemand und würde auch nie jemand stehen, es war wie ein unausgesprochener Schwur.

Eric horchte noch einmal in sich hinein, doch auch dieses Mal kam keine Antwort zurück. Kein vertrauensvolles Zupfen, nichts, nur einsame, schmerzzerfressene Leere.

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sein Macher ihn verlassen hatte. Nicht in einer solchen Situation, niemals!

Aber was war, wenn Godric zu weit weg war, um ihn zu retten? Oder er erkannt hatte, dass er gegen die Menschen und ihre Waffen nichts ausrichten konnte und er ihn deshalb zugunsten seines eigenen Überlebens zurückließ?

Eric hätte ihm in diesem Fall noch nicht einmal einen Vorwurf machen können. Am Ende zählte nur man selbst und wenn die Befreiung mehr Opfer als Nutzen bedeutete, ließ man die Gefangenen zurück. Er selbst hatte seinen Männern schon den Befehl dafür gegeben.

Doch auch jetzt noch, wo ihm seine Kräfte schwanden und er die Augen kaum noch offen halten konnte vor Müdigkeit, widerstrebte es Eric, sich mit seinem baldigen Tod abzufinden. Er wollte nicht sterben. Oder nein, er wollte viel mehr nicht _so_ sterben. Hilflos von der Decke baumelnd wie ein aufgeschlitztes Schwein.

Es war entwürdigend und definitiv nicht der heldenhafte Abgang, den er sich als junger Mann immer erträumt hatte, obwohl er inzwischen erhebliche Zweifel daran hegte, dass es für jemanden wie ihn überhaupt einen Platz in Walhall gab. Jedenfalls war in den Geschichten, die er kannte, nie die Rede von irgendwelchen Vampiren gewesen. Trotzdem wollte er nicht glauben, dass das hier das Ende sein sollte.

Er wusste, dass er stärker war als diese Menschen. Ohne diese verfluchten Ketten hätten sie keinen Wimpernschlag lang überlebt. Und nun sollten diese schwächlichen Ratten ihm den Tod bringen? Eric stieß einen verächtlichen Laut aus.

Sofort surrte die Peitsche durch die Luft und verbiss sich in seine Schulter und in die dünne Haut seines Halses. Eric riss die Augen auf und taxierte die diensthabende Wache vor sich mit gefletschten Zähnen.

„Er soll hoch.“ Ein Mann erschien auf der Leiter, bevor der Soldat zu einem weiteren Schlag ausholen konnte.

„Wie sollen wir den Riesen denn da hoch schaffen?“, verlangte er zu wissen und legte die Peitsche enttäuscht bei Seite.

„Keine Ahnung. Einfach hochziehen...“

„Wir sollen ihn hochziehen?“ Skeptisch sah die Wache zu der Luke.

„Was weiß ich! Wir gehen hoch und ziehen an der Kette um seinen Hals, dann wird er schon von alleine folgen.“

Mit einem Schulterzucken löste die Wache die Winde, die den Haken oben hielt. Kraftlos fielen Erics Arme nach unten und seine Beine zitterten gefährlich, doch er schaffte es gerade noch, sich aufrecht zu halten. Die Ketten um seine Knöchel wurden gelöst und Eric wollte nach dem Mann vor sich treten, doch sein Körper verweigerte ihm den Dienst und geriet durch die unbedachte Bewegung nur noch mehr ins Schwanken. Jemand ruckte an der Kette um seinen Hals und Eric blieb nichts anders übrig, als vorwärts zu stolpern, wenn er verhindern wollte, dass sich das Silber noch weiter in sein Fleisch grub.

An der Leiter blieb er stehen. Rufe schallten von oben zu ihm herunter und der Druck um seinen Hals nahm zu. Eric stieß ein schwaches Grollen aus und griff mit seinen gebundenen Händen nach einer Sprosse.

Der Aufstieg war mühsam und nur zu bewältigen, weil die Männer ihm beim letzten Stück an den Schultern fassten und nach oben hievten. Diese Demütigung brannte sich tiefer in Eric, als es das Silber je können würde.

„Die Sonne geht bald auf. Beeilt euch!“, herrschte irgendjemand von draußen und seine Begleiter rissen ihn eilig zurück auf die Füße.

Der Schnee unter seinen Füßen knirschte leise, als sie durch die Tür ins Freie traten. Der Himmel war klar und eine klirrende Kälte ließ den Atem der Menschen zu weißen Wolken gefrieren.

Eric spürte den drohenden Sonnenaufgang in seinen Knochen. Um sich zu befreien, blieben ihm nur noch wenige Augenblicke und er hatte noch immer nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie er seine Flucht ohne Hilfe bewerkstelligen sollte.

„Bringt ihn zu dem Holzpfahl.“

Eric drehte den Kopf, als er die Stimme des Anführers vernahm, und fauchte ihn an. Der darauf folgende Schlag ließ ihn kurz in die Knie gehen.

„Gib es auf! Gegen uns bist du machtlos“, höhnte der Anführer.

Zornentbrannt sah Eric zu ihm, aber bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, wurde er auf einen Wink des Mannes auch schon weitergeschleift. Der nackte Stamm eines Baumes ragte wenige Schritte entfernt aus der Erde und die Wachen stießen ihn ungeduldig dagegen. Eric spürte bereits, wie die Wärme seines Blutes anstieg und das schemenhafte erste Licht des jungen Tages ankündigte.

„Bindet ihn ordentlich fest, den Blick gen Osten. Unser Gast soll den Sonnenaufgang schließlich in vollen Zügen genießen können.“

Eine Hand legte sich auf Erics Schulter, um ihn herumzureißen, als auf einmal lautes Geschrei ausbrach. Die Männer neben ihm fielen röchelnd in den Schnee und Eric roch das Blut, was aus ihren herausgerissenen Kehlen strömte. Sofort wollte sein ausgehungerter Körper sich darauf stürzen, doch bevor er seinem Blutdurst nachgeben konnte, wurden ihm die Ketten mit einem einzigen Ruck von seinem rohen Fleisch gerissen. Erics schmerzverzerrtes Brüllen ging in dem scharfen Wind unter, der ihm plötzlich ins Gesicht schlug. Verwirrt versuchte er aufzublicken, doch die Wunden waren noch zu frisch und dann umfing ihn auch schon wieder tiefste Schwärze. Ein hölzernes Schaben war zu vernehmen, dann herrschte Stille.

„Godric?“ Mühsam wandte Eric den Kopf.

„Schh...“

Eric stöhnte laut auf, als sein Macher sich abrupt umdrehte und ihn mit sich zog. Sofort legte sich eine Hand über seinen Mund.

„Ich bin nicht mehr weit gekommen“, raunte Godric, während er angestrengt lauschte. „Und sie suchen bestimmt nach uns.“

Eric nickte schwach. Scherfällig schob er Godrics Arm wieder beiseite und betrachtete seine Handfläche. „Du bist verletzt.“

„Die Silberketten… Aber es verheilt bereits.“

„Wie konntest du mich damit tragen?“, fragte Eric fassungslos. „An manchen Stellen brennt es noch immer, als hätten sie flüssiges Eisen über mich gegossen.“

„Du hast lange nichts mehr getrunken, die Heilung wird bei dir länger dauern. Schlaf jetzt, sammle deine Kräfte.“

Eric schüttelte den Kopf und kämpfte hartnäckig gegen die bleierne Müdigkeit an, die ihn zu übermannen drohte. „Wenn sie kommen, müssen wir bereit sein.“

„Schlaf…“, flüsterte Godric. Sacht fuhr er über Erics Stirn und schloss seine Lider. „Sie werden dich nicht kriegen.“

 

 


	7. Schatten der Vergangenheit II (Godric/Eric)

_„He loved you the most.“_

  
  
Als Eric in der nächsten Nacht die Augen aufschlug, wusste er im ersten Moment nicht, wo er sich befand. Argwöhnisch huschten seine Augen über die hölzernen Wände. Es roch nach altem Wein, Feuer und fauliger Nässe. Aus einiger Entfernung erklangen menschliche Stimmen, doch sie waren noch weit genug entfernt, um eine unmittelbare Gefahr darzustellen.  
Schließlich nahm er Godrics Körper in seinem Rücken wahr. Seine Präsenz ummantelte ihn wie eine schützende Decke und die Anspannung fiel wieder etwas von ihm ab.  
Vorsichtig griff Eric hinter sich und suchte nach Godrics Hand. Sogleich schob sie sich ihm entgegen.  
  
„Ich bin hier. Geht es dir besser?“  
  
Eric horchte in sich hinein. Seine Wunden schienen verheilt zu sein und abgesehen von einem unerträglichen Hunger ging es ihm gut.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung“, versicherte Eric. Mit einem Ächzen zwängte er sich auf die andere Seite des kleinen Raumes, in den Godric sie gebracht hatte. Ein Blick in das Gesicht seines Machers ließ ihn jedoch in seinen Bewegungen inne halten. „Bist du den ganzen Tag wach geblieben?“  
  
Godric fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Nase und wischte das Blut an seiner Hose ab. „Sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Bereit zu kämpfen?“  
  
Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Erics Gesicht aus und er entblößte seine Fänge. „Immer.“  
  
„Du musst auf die Silberketten achten. Sie sind gefährlich. Wenn sie uns damit fangen, kann auch ich nichts mehr ausrichten.“  
  
„Nochmal werden sie mich damit nicht überrumpeln“, erwiderte Eric grimmig. „Wie kommen solche Menschen an so viel Silber?“  
  
„Und woher stammt ihr Wissen über Vampire?“ Eine steile Falte zeichnete sich zwischen Godrics Brauen ab. „Ich kann dir darauf momentan noch keine Antwort geben, aber wir werden sie noch heute Nacht erhalten.“ Er ließ seine Fänge ebenfalls ausfahren. „Fertig?“  
  
Eric nickte und schon stob Godric davon. Eilig sprang Eric ebenfalls aus dem großen Weinfass, in dem Godric Unterschlupf gesucht hatte, rannte aus der Scheune heraus und durch das kleine Dorf, doch obwohl das Lager für die Geschwindigkeit eines Vampirs nicht weit entfernt war, fand er nur noch ein Bild der Zerstörung vor, als er dort eintraf. Abgetrennte Gliedmaße und herausgerissene Gedärme lagen um die Feuerstelle verteilt und färbten den Schnee in ein dunkles Rot.  
Der schwere Geruch von Eisen und die panischen Schreie ließen Eric laut aufbrüllen. Ein Fluss aus Angst, warmem, frischem Blut und wild schlagenden Herzen packte ihn und riss ihn mit sich. Wie von Sinnen stürzte er sich auf einen der verletzten Körper, die überall stöhnend und heulend auf dem Boden lagen, und vergrub seine Zähne in dessen Hals. Gierig saugte er den Mann leer, bevor er sein Bein packte und ihn gegen einen Baum schleuderte. Das Geräusch brechender Knochen, ließ Eric höhnisch die Zähne blecken. Leise grollend sah er sich nach seinem nächsten Opfer um.  
  
Godric tobte derweil wie ein dunkler Sturm über den Platz. Er tötete keinen der Männer direkt, verletzte sie nur soweit, dass sie keine Gefahr mehr für sie darstellen würden. Bei jedem verharrte er nicht länger als ein Wimpernschlag, verschonte bei seinen Runden nur die, an denen Eric gerade seinen überwältigenden Durst stillte.  
Eric gab sich derweil gänzlich seinen Trieben hin. Die sterbenden Körper weckten in ihm eine ungemeine Befriedigung, welche ihn die Qualen der letzten Tage mit einem Schlag vergessen ließen. Hemmungslos tauchte er in diesen Rausch ein, trank und tötete, wie es ihm gefiel und ihm die meiste Freude verschaffte und vergaß dabei jegliches Zeitgefühl. Alles war bedeutungslos in diesem Moment. Es gab nur noch ihn und Godric, nur noch sie zählten, ihr Hunger…  
  
Mit dem Handrücken wischte Eric sich über die Lippen und sah zu, wie der Mann unter sich ein letztes Röcheln ausstieß, bevor sein Blick brach und sein Kopf leblos zur Seite fiel. Zufrieden lächelnd blickte Eric auf und suchte nach Godric.  
Er entdeckte ihn nur wenige Schritte entfernt im Schnee, die Fänge in den Hals des Anführers geschlagen, umringt von den unzähligen leergesaugten Leichen. Das Gesicht des Mannes war angstverzerrt und er versuchte verzweifelt, Godric von sich zu wegzudrücken, doch sein Macher schenkte den kläglichen Bemühungen keinerlei Beachtung. Sein blutdurchtränktes Hemd klebte an seinem Rücken und Eric konnte die angespannten Muskeln darunter erkennen. Seine durch den Rausch erwachte Erregung wuchs bei diesem Bild weiter an und wie von selbst glitt seine Hand zwischen seine Beine.  
  
Ein zornerfülltes Knurren kam über Godrics Lippen, als der Mann ein weiteres Mal nach ihm trat und versuchte, sich unter ihm hervor zu winden. Rasch umfasste Godric seinen Kiefer und sah mit eisiger Miene auf ihn herab.  
  
„Zucke noch einmal und wir werden bis zum Morgengrauen miteinander spielen.“ Er beugte sich tiefer. „Oder soll ich deine Frau aufsuchen? Deine Kinder? Willst du, dass ich ihnen das Gleiche antue, was du gewagt hast, meinem Kind anzutun? Ich werde das Blut aus den Striemen auf ihrem Rücken trinken, während ich langsam die Luft aus ihren süßen, zarten Hälsen drücke oder ihre winzigen Fingerchen ins Feuer halte.“  
  
„Bitte nicht…“, flehte der Mann und Eric sah die Tränen in seinen Augen. „Bitte…“  
  
Angewidert verzog Godric das Gesicht.  
  
„Das hättest du dir überlegen sollen, bevor du dich an jemandem vergreifst, der mein ist“, zischte er.  
  
Eric erschauderte leicht bei diesen Worten und beobachtete, wie Godric sich wieder dem Blut widmete, das aus den Bisswunden am Hals des Anführers troff. Eric leckte sich über die Lippen und schob sich näher an ihn heran. Voller Faszination streckte er seine Hand aus, wollte diese unbezähmbare Kraft fühlen, die in dem scheinbar so jungen Körper schlummerte.  
Als seine Finger Godric berührten, drehte dieser überrascht den Kopf. Sein gesamter Mund war dunkelrot verfärbt und Blut floss über sein Kinn, die Kehle hinab, bis es unter dem Hemd verschwand. Eric folgte dem schmalen Fluss mit den Augen und ein unbändiger Drang, den störenden Stoff bei Seite zu reißen und ihn aufzulecken, wuchs in ihm heran. Doch bevor er sich dem hingeben konnte, drehte Godric sich ihm weiter zu. Seine Lippen teilten sich zu einem Grinsen und er hielt Eric die unverletzte Seite des Halses einladend entgegen. Ein leises Gurgeln war von dem Mann zu vernehmen, während Eric wie gebannt in Godrics hellblaue Augen starrte. Langsam rückte er noch näher zu ihm, saugte das stumme _‚Komm…‘_ von seinen Lippen und versenkte seine Fänge in das dargebotene Fleisch. Ein erregtes Beben durchlief ihn, als er bemerkte, wie Godric es ihm gleich tat. Ihre Münder nur eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt, tranken sie von demselben Blut, aus demselben Körper. Ihre Schultern stießen zusammen, rieben sich aneinander und ein tiefes Stöhnen drang aus Erics Kehle. Er bebte vor Erregung, als er sich Godrics Zunge vorstellte, wie sie über die Wunde fuhr, jeden Tropfen der heißen Flüssigkeit auffing. Blind fasste er nach Godrics Arm, schob den Ärmel fahrig nach oben, um endlich die ersehnte nackte Haut zu spüren. Doch es reichte nicht, um sein Verlangen zu stillen und so richtete er sich auf und zog Godric mit sich.  
Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund schaute dieser zu ihm auf, schien jede von Erics Regungen zu verfolgen, in sich aufzunehmen. Seine Augen verengten sich leicht, als Eric seine Finger in den verfilzten Strähnen vergrub.  
  
„Eric“, stieß er kaum hörbar hervor. Seine Stimme war rau und von der gleichen Erregung durchtränkt, die auch Eric durchströmte und ihn fast zum Zerbersten brachte.  
  
Grob riss er Godric an sich und legte die Lippen auf die seinen, während das Herz des Mannes zwischen ihnen seine letzten, einsamen Töne sang. Ein liebliches Flattern, wie die zarten Flügelschläge eines kleinen Vogels, das Eric nur noch mehr aufheizte.  
Gierig trafen ihre Zungen aufeinander, umschmeichelten sich, nahmen den Geschmack der Menschen in sich auf, von denen der jeweils andere gekostet hatte. Fühlten den Gerüchen und Bildern nach, die sich dabei in ihrem Inneren auftaten, badeten in den gegenseitigen Erinnerungen, der verspürten Lust…  
  
Im nächsten Moment fand Eric sich auf dem Rücken wieder. Ein lüsternes Funkeln lag in Godrics Augen, als er auf ihn herab sah. Rittlings ließ er sich auf seinem Schoß nieder und Eric hob keuchend das Becken, um sich an ihm zu reiben und sich so wenigstens schon etwas von der ersehnten Linderung zu verschaffen. Godric lachte, griff in seinen Nacken und holte Eric zu sich hoch, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Seine blutbenetzten Hände wanderten weiter zu Erics Schultern, strichen seinen Rücken hinab. Die fordernden Berührungen ließen Eric jegliche Geduld vergessen. Er fasste nach dem Saum von Godrics Hemd und zog es ihm mit einer Bewegung über den Kopf. Rasch warf Godric es zur Seite und lehnte sich ihm entgegen, presste ihre nackten Oberkörper aneinander. Ein hemmungsloses Stöhnen brach aus Eric hervor und er fuhr mit seinen Lippen über das halb getrocknete Blut an Godrics Kehle, küsste die Mulden über seinen Schlüsselbeinen und verfolgte die dunkle Spur der Tätowierung auf seiner Brust.  
Godric löste derweil das schmale Lederband, das Erics Haare zusammenhielt. Seine Finger kämmten durch die langen, blonden Strähnen, während seine Zunge spielerisch die Konturen von Erics Ohr nachfuhr. Eric grollte genüsslich und seine Hände wanderten Godrics Lenden hinab, schoben sich so weit wie möglich unter den Stoff der grauen Hose. Keuchend bog Godric den Rücken durch, um ihn tiefer zu lassen und mit wenigen Griffen löste er die Verschnürung. Der Stoff knarzte gefährlich, als Eric ihn über die Hüften riss und seine Nägel in das zarte Fleisch krallte. Derweil machte Godric sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen und Eric stieß einen unartikulierten Laut aus, als sich plötzlich schmale Finger um seine Erektion schlossen. Erschauernd biss er in Godrics Schulter, doch statt Erleichterung schlug auf einmal eine riesige Welle der Lust über ihm zusammen, als er die wenigen hervorquellenden Tropfen herunterschluckte. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde Eric schwarz vor Augen.  
  
„Bei allen Göttern“, keuchte er.  
  
Godric lächelte verschmitzt. Er legte eine Hand auf Erics Hinterkopf und schob ihn näher an sich heran, während er leicht den Kopf zur Seite neigte.  
  
„Trink…“, forderte er leise.  
  
Eric konnte nicht anders als zu gehorchen. Zu überwältigend war das Gefühl gewesen, was das Blut in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Er trieb seine Zähne tief ihn Godrics Halsbeuge. Die Flüssigkeit, die seine Kehle hinabrann, war von einer ungewohnten Kälte und auch vom Geschmack kein Vergleich zu dem simplen, menschlichen Blut. Es war, als würde er Godric pur in sich aufnehmen und sein ganzes Sein in ihn übergehen.  
Er fühlte erneut diese Erregung, doch diesmal wusste er mit der Wucht, mit der sie auf die seine traf und sich mit ihr vermischte, umzugehen.  
Am Rande nahm er wahr, wie Godric seine Haare zurückstrich und kurz darauf ebenfalls seine Fänge in Erics Hals schlug. Das scharfe Stechen ließ Eric kurz zusammenzucken, doch dann gab er sich dem sanften Saugen hin, dem Band, was sich zwischen ihnen auftat, sie umspann und in einer Nähe zueinanderfinden ließ, die Eric in diesem Ausmaß noch nie erlebt hatte. Godric erfüllte seinen ganzen Körper, seinen Geist, war auf, an, in ihm. Jegliche Grenzen verwischten. Alles lag bloß und ungeschützt vor ihnen, während ihre Körper sich ineinander verschlangen.  
Kein Anfang, kein Ende, nur noch Eins…  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung nahm Godrics Hand seine Bewegungen wieder auf. Es war kaum mehr als ein sanftes auf und ab streicheln, doch gemischt mit den auf ihn herabstürzenden Emotionen wurde es in seiner Intensität zu viel für Eric. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß einen heiseren Schrei aus. Die Bewegungen wurden schneller, begleitet von einem Daumen, der aufreizend über die empfindliche Spitze kreiste.  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, drängte Eric Godric von sich herunter, riss die Verschnürung seiner Fellstiefel auf und zerrte sie ihm samt Hose von den Beinen. Vollständig erregt ragte ihm sein Geschlecht entgegen und wie ihn Trance beugte Eric sich herab und leckte darüber. Stöhnend winkelte Godric seine Beine an und öffnete sich ihm weiter, während er ihn aus fiebrig glänzenden Augen beobachtete.  
Eric umfasste das schmale Becken, küsste die hervorstehen Hüftknochen, seine Leisten, die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel und quittierte Godrics zustimmendes Brummen.  
Noch nie war Eric mit einem anderen Mann auf diese Art zusammengekommen, doch als er Godric endlich vollständig in den Mund nahm, ihn mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge liebkoste und mit seinen Zähne neckend über die zarte Haut kratzte, fühlte es sich so richtig an, dass er keinen Gedanken mehr an seine Unerfahrenheit verschwendete.  
  
Godrics Hand ruhte derweil in seinem Haar, führte ihn hin und wieder und Eric ließ sich vollkommen auf ihn ein, lauschte gebannt den unbekannten Lauten, die er Godrics Körper entlocken konnte. Sanft streichelte er über seine Hoden, umspielte sie und wollte sich ihnen gerade ebenfalls mit seinem Mund zuwenden, als er erneut herumgedreht wurde und auf einmal Godric zwischen seinen Beinen kniete. Seine Zunge schlängelte sich geschickt seine gesamte Länge hinauf, doch statt fortzufahren, schob Godric sich höher, verteilte Küsse auf seinem Bauch, biss ihn sanft in die Seite und ritzte mit seinen Fängen leicht seine Haut auf, nur um das hervorsickernde Blut sogleich wieder mit dem Mund aufzufangen. Eric gab ein leises Zischen von sich, doch Godric fuhr ungerührt fort und arbeitete sich bis zu seiner Brust vor. Seine Finger legten sich um Erics angespannte Oberarme, fuhren über die ausgeprägten Muskeln, während er Erics rechte Brustwarze zwischen die Zähne nahm und sacht daran zupfte.  
Mit einem zustimmenden Keuchen malte Eric Godrics Wirbelsäule nach bis hin zu seinem Steiß. Godric verstand und begann, kreisend sein Becken zu bewegen, ohne jedoch von der zarten Haut abzulassen. Eric schob sich ihm entgegen und ihre Erektionen stießen gegeneinander, ließ die beiden gemeinsam aufstöhnen. Rasch zerrte er Godric höher und suchte wieder nach seinen Lippen. Voller Gier rieben sich ihre nackten Körper dabei aneinander. Ihre Bewegungen wurden immer zügelloser, schneller und Eric merkte, wie sich sein Unterleib zusammenzog. Mit einem tiefen, langgezogenen Stöhnen presste er sich ein letztes Mal an Godric, genoss die über ihn hinwegrollenden Wogen, bevor er zurückfiel und vollkommen überwältigt liegenblieb.  
Godric hatte ebenfalls innegehalten. Schwer stützte er sich neben ihm ab, den Kopf gesenkt und die Lider geschlossen. Ein versonnenes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.  
Es dauerte, bis die Anspannung seines Körpers nachließ und er langsam auf Eric herabsank. Träge streichelte dieser über seinen Rücken, vollkommen gefangen in den Nachbeben, die ihn noch immer durchliefen.  
  
„Was…?“, presste er irgendwann undeutlich hervor.  
  
Er fühlte Godrics Lächeln an seinem Hals.  
  
Fassungslos schüttelte Eric den Kopf. „Unglaublich…“  
  
„Dabei haben wir doch gerade erst angefangen“, neckte Godric ihn. Er richtete sich auf und musterte Eric mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Dreh dich um.“  
  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, folgte Eric der Anweisung. Er wollte mehr, egal wie… Godrics Finger kämmten durch sein Haar.  
  
„Wenn ein Abkömmling das Blut seines Machers trinkt, kann er fühlen, was er fühlt. Das Band wird verstärkt, öffnet sich.“  
  
„Das war…“, begann Eric und blickte über seine Schulter. „Ich habe noch nie etwas Vergleichbares erlebt.“  
  
„Ich auch nicht“, erwiderte Godric leise.  
  
Für einen Moment legte sich ein finsterer Ausdruck auf Godrics Gesicht, doch so schnell wie er gekommen war, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden und Eric blieb keine Zeit, sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn Godrics Zungenspitze glitt plötzlich zielstrebig seine Wirbelsäule hinab und sandte damit kleine, wohlige Blitze durch Erics gesamten Körper. Er brummte zufrieden.  
  
„Gibst du dich mir hin?“, fragte Godric und liebkoste mit den Lippen die beiden Grübchen, die Erics Lenden zierten.  
  
„Ja…“  
  
„Ganz?“ Ein leichtes Zittern hatte sich in Godrics Stimme geschlichen.  
  
„Mach einfach weiter“, erwiderte Eric und bewegte sich ungeduldig unter ihm, doch der Schnee bot ihm nicht annähernd genug Reibung für seine bereits erneut erwachte Erregung.  
  
Godric bemerkte es und fasste nach seiner Hüfte, um ihn ein Stück höher zu ziehen.  
  
„Halt still“, wisperte er und umschloss wieder Erics Penis. „Vertrau mir…“  
  
Geübt begann er, ihn zu reiben, während Eric auf die Unterarme gestützt vor ihm kniete und immer wieder heiser aufstöhnte. Godrics andere Hand streichelte derweil seinen Rücken hinab zu seinen Oberschenkeln. Mit den Fingern zeichnete er unsichtbare Linien, umspielte die kurzen, rauen Härchen, bevor er seine Hand um Erics Hoden legte und begann, ihn zu massieren.  
Eric gab ein zustimmendes Grollen von sich, als er jedoch den fremden Zeigefinger spürte, der über den Muskelring strich, wich er ihm eilig aus und wandte den Kopf.  
  
„Was soll das werden?“ Misstrauisch runzelte er die Stirn.  
  
„Vertrau mir einfach“, bat Godric und fuhr fort, ihn zu reiben.  
  
Eric musterte ihn einen Moment, dann drehte er sich wieder nach vorne und ergab sich erneut Godrics erfahrenen Händen. Dieser schlang einen Arm um seinen Bauch, streichelte ihn beruhigend, während sein Mund über Erics Schultern strich. Eric konnte seine Härte an seinem Bein spüren und griff nach hinten, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. Godric lachte leise über sein Ungestüm und bewegte sich spielerisch gegen ihn, während sein Finger sich erneut vorwagte. Diesmal ließ Eric ihn gewähren und schloss die Augen.  
Die Berührungen waren ungewohnt, jedoch alles andere als schlecht und schließlich war er es, der auffordernd nach Godrics Arm tastete und ihn anwies, weiterzugehen. Er musste etwas in sich spüren, sein gesamter Körper schrie danach, und nur der Gedanke daran, wie dieser eine Finger in ihn eindrang, ließ ihn fast schon ein weiteres Mal kommen. Eric kniff die Augen zusammen und stemmte seinen Oberkörper keuchend auf, als Godric sogleich mit zweien in ihn fuhr. Auf allen Vieren hockte er nun vor ihm und für einen Moment wurde er sich der demütigenden Position bewusst, in der er sich befand, als sich die Finger plötzlich krümmten und ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl in ihm entfachten.  
  
„Verdammt!“, presste er hervor und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, um den aufwallenden Höhepunkt zurück zu kämpfen.  
  
„Lass es zu“, hörte er Godrics beschwörende Stimme und mehr brauchte es nicht. Ein heiserer Schrei brach aus ihm hervor, als er nach kürzester Zeit ein zweites Mal kam.  
  
„Halt es nicht zurück, du bist kein Mensch mehr…“  
  
Ein dritter Finger presste sich in ihn, während seine Haut mit fiebrigen Küssen bedeckt wurde, die sein erregtes Beben geradezu in sich aufzusaugen schienen.  
  
„Leg dich wieder hin“, raunte Godric, als Eric sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, und drückte ihn auffordernd Richtung Boden.  
  
Willenlos ließ Eric sich fallen und auf die Seite drehen. Godrics Lippen strichen sacht über seinen Nacken, während er sich hinter ihn legte und an ihn heranrückte. Eric lehnte sich gegen den anderen Körper, umschloss sein Geschlecht und begann, sich selbst im Takt der drei Finger in sich zu streicheln. Godric stöhnte leise an seinem Ohr und erhöhte das Tempo, nur um sich plötzlich abrupt aus ihm zurückzuziehen. Mit einem frustrierten Knurren blickte Eric zu ihm.  
  
„Verzeih…“, brachte Godric schwerfällig hervor. „Aber ich muss einfach…“  
  
Mehr brachte er nicht zustande. Stattdessen nahm Eric wahr, wie die Finger durch etwas anderes ersetzt wurden. Godric fasste derweil nach seinem oberen Bein und winkelte es an, um leichter in ihn eindringen zu können.  
Als er sich in ihn schob, schlang Godric einen Arm um Erics Brust und zog ihn an sich. Seine Lippen vibrierten unter seinem Stöhnen an Erics Schulter, der fordernd nach Godrics Oberschenkel fasste. Jede Lücke zwischen ihnen sollte geschlossen werden, kein Lufthauch mehr zwischen sie passen. Stetig glitt Godric in ihn, gönnte ihm keine Pause und obwohl es ungewohnt war, genoss Eric dieses einzigartige Gefühl. Das leichte Ziehen war auf seltsame Art und Weise gut und das Wissen, dass es Godric war, den er dort in sich fühlte, peitschte sein Verlangen nach dieser ungewohnten Nähe noch weiter auf.  
  
„Ja?“, keuchte Godric, als er endlich gänzlich in ihm war. Sein gesamter Körper war gleich einer Bogensehne gespannt und Eric merkte, was für eine Mühe es ihn kostete, inne zu halten.  
  
„Mach endlich“, entgegnete er angestrengt und krallte sich laut stöhnend in Godrics Bein, als dieser sich daraufhin aus ihm zurückzog, nur um sich sogleich wieder mit einem einzigen, langsamen Stoß in ihm zu versenken.  
  
Eric bettete seinen Kopf auf den Schnee und schloss die Augen, gab sich gänzlich Godrics gleichmäßigen Bewegungen hin. Der anfängliche Schmerz verschwand schnell und machte Platz für ein Bad an Empfindungen, die Eric in dieser Intensität so noch nicht erfahren hatte. Godrics Finger strichen über die angespannten Muskeln seines Bauchs, schickten mit ihren leichten Berührungen weitere Schauer durch seinen Körper, bis sie endlich in seinem Schoß angekommen waren und ihn erneut umfassten. Eric stieß einen kehligen Laut aus und begann, Godric so gut es eben ging entgegen zu kommen und schnell fanden sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus, der von Godrics Hand fortgeführt wurde. Mühsam drehte Eric den Kopf und versuchte, Godrics Lippen zu erreichen, die im gierig entgegenkamen. Ihre Zungen trafen sich, umtänzelten einander und herausfordernd zupfte Godric an Erics Unterlippe. Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und im nächsten Moment fand Eric sich auf dem Bauch wieder, Godric über sich. Der darauf folgende Stoß entlockte Eric ein verzerrtes, fast schon tierisches Brüllen und keuchend tastete er über den Boden, um irgendeinen Halt zu finden, den er der Wucht, mit der ihre Körper plötzlich gegeneinander trafen, entgegensetzen konnte.  
  
„Mehr“, grollte er dunkel.  
  
Godric lachte heiser. Er legte eine Hand in die Kuhle zwischen Erics Schulterblätter und drückte seinen Oberkörper tiefer in den blutdurchtränkten Schnee, während er sich hochstemmte und ein weiteres Mal hart in ihn stieß.  
  
„Ergebe dich mir, mein Krieger.“ Godric wiederholte die Bewegung und stimmte in Erics ungehemmtes Stöhnen ein. „Lass uns eins werden…“

 

 

*

 

  
  
„Wir hätten uns einen aufheben sollen“, sagte Eric und ließ seinen Blick über die vielen Leichen um sie herum schweifen.  
  
Neben ihm räkelte sich Godric wohlig im Schnee.  
  
„Schmecke ich dir etwa nicht?“, fragte er mit einem winzigen Lächeln.  
  
„Ich würde nicht ablehnen, wenn du dich mir anbietest“, erwiderte Eric und wandte sich ihm zu, den Kopf in seine Hand gestützt.  
  
„Werde nicht übermütig“, warnte Godric ihn und blinzelte träge zu ihm auf. „Manche kriegen das Blut ihrer Macher nie zu schmecken.“  
  
„Mmh… Sollte ich mich etwa geehrt fühlen?“  
  
„Eigentlich müsstest du mir für diese Gabe auf Knien danken, darauf werde ich jedoch bei meinem Abkömmling wohl ewig warten dürfen.“  
  
Eric grinste schief. „Du hast auch mein Blut bekommen. Klingt für mich nach einen fairen Tausch.“  
  
Schmunzelnd schüttelte Godric den Kopf. „Aber auch nur in deinen Ohren…“  
  
Eric hob provokant die Brauen, während er mit dem Zeigefinger die gezackten Linien auf Godrics Oberarm nachfuhr. „Was bedeuten diese ganzen Zeichen auf deiner Haut?“  
  
Mit halb gesenkten Lidern folgte Godric dem Pfad von Erics Finger. „Die Wellen sind ein Symbol für das Meer. Jeder meiner männlichen Verwandten hat es bekommen, bevor er zum ersten Mal rausgefahren ist. Ich stamme ursprünglich aus einer Familie von Fischern. Wir waren von der Gefälligkeit des Wassers abhängig, um unser Überleben zu sichern. Also hat man alles getan, um sie zu erlangen und sei es durch Bilder auf unseren Körpern.“  
  
„Und was bedeuten die Runen an deinem rechten Arm? Ein paar von ihnen kann ich entziffern, nur der Sinn der Worte hat sich mir bisher nicht erschlossen.“  
  
Godric drehte leicht seinen Oberarm und Eric lauschte gebannt den fremdklingenden Worten, als Godric die Inschrift mit gedämpfter Stimme vorlas. Als er geendet hatte, schwieg er einen Moment nachdenklich, bevor er wieder zu Eric aufsah. „Es ist ein alter Schutzzauber. Unser Druide bittet Moritasgus darin, über meinen Körper zu wachen und ihn vor Krankheiten zu schützen. Würde ich noch an Götter glauben, könnte man meinen, sie handeln manchmal etwas übereifrig. Krank werde ich jedenfalls nicht mehr.“ Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte Godrics Mundwinkel.  
  
„Was sind Druiden?“, fragte Eric interessiert.  
  
„Sie waren die Gelehrten und Heiler meines Volkes. Unser Druide war es, der all diese Bilder gestochen hat, als ich noch ein kleiner Junge war.“ Godric deutete auf seinen Oberkörper. „Es war bei uns ein religiöser Brauch, um uns das Wohlwollen der Götter zu sichern. Die Kette auf meiner Brust soll mich vor Feinden schützen und die Seeschlange auf meinen Rücken steht für die Wiedergeburt. Es ist doch erstaunlich, wie passend unser Druide manche meiner Symbole gewählt hat.“  
  
„Ist das Brandzeichen auch Teil dieses Brauchs?“  
  
Godrics Miene verschloss sich. „Nein, das kam erst später dazu.“  
  
„Bei uns haben nur die Thrall solche Zeichen bekommen, um zu zeigen, welchem Herrn sie gehörten.“  
  
Godrics Augen verengten sich. Rasch wandte er den Blick ab und sah wieder Richtung Nachthimmel. „Hattet ihr viele Thrall?“  
  
Eric zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nicht mehr als andere. Die Männer haben sich um unsere Tiere und um die Felder gekümmert und die Frauen um den Haushalt. Kochen, Waschen, Weben, all das…“ Er machte eine unbestimmte Geste. „Die kleine Rothaarige, die die Ziegen gehütet hat, hätte dir sicherlich gefallen.“ Die Erinnerung an sie ließ Eric mit der Zunge schnalzen. „Vielleicht hätte ich sie sogar mal mit dir geteilt.“  
  
Godric erwiderte das Grinsen matt.  
  
„Hast du eigentlich was herausgefunden?“, fragte Eric und deutete auf einen der toten Männer.  
  
„Nicht viel… Sie hätten dich auf jeden Fall getötet, wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig gekommen wäre. Vor ein paar Wochen haben sie hier in der Gegend wohl durch Zufall einen Vampir gefangen. In seinem Versteck hatte er die Silberketten und die Peitschen in einer Truhe gelagert und die Männer haben die Sachen an sich genommen. Den Vampir haben sie anscheinend getötet, ansonsten wären sie lange nicht mehr am Leben.“  
  
„Wie konnten sie durch Zufall einen Vampir fangen?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht… Silber?“ Ratlos hob Godric die Schultern. „Nur ein kurzer Moment der Unachtsamkeit und schon berührt man mit bloßer Haut irgendeinen Ring oder eine Münze. Du hast selbst gemerkt, was für Auswirkungen das hat.“  
  
„Hm“, brummte Eric missmutig.  
  
„Sie haben eine Leiche von dir gefunden und aus den Wunden die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen. Daraufhin haben sie sich dann auf die Jagd nach dir gemacht.“  
  
„Glaubst du die Geschichte?“  
  
„Ich habe sie bezirzt. Gelogen haben können sie also schlecht und manchmal geschehen die unmöglichsten Dinge.“ Godric begegnete Erics Blick. „Vielleicht hätte ich genauer nachfragen sollen, aber mir fehlte vorhin die Geduld, mich länger als nötig mit diesen Kreaturen zu befassen.“  
  
„Jedenfalls was das Reden angeht. Mit ihrem Blut hätte ich mich noch stundenlang beschäftigen können.“ Eric grinste und ließ seine Fänge ausfahren.  
  
„Unersättlich…“, seufzte Godric tadelnd.  
  
„Und zwar in allen Bereichen“, erwiderte Eric und wollte sich über ihn rollen, doch Godric hielt ihn entschieden zurück.  
  
„Die Sonne geht bald auf. Lass uns im Unterholz nach einem geeigneten Platz suchen, wo wir unter die Erde gehen können, bevor wir uns morgen um die Beseitigung der Toten kümmern.“  
  
„Ich halte meinen Plan für besser.“  
  
„Wie gut also, dass ich dein Macher bin, und du mir zu gehorchen hast, statt dich mit deinen Dummheiten in unnötige Gefahren zu bringen.“ In einer fließen Bewegung stand Godric auf und machte sich daran, seine saubere Kleidung einzusammeln.  
  
Gedankenversunken schaute Eric ihm dabei zu, wie er über die Lichtung lief und bereits ein paar der leblosen Körper zusammenschob.  
Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich plötzlich in ihm breit, als sein Verstand bei dem Anblick seines nackten Machers langsam zu realisieren begann, was hier in den letzten Stunden geschehen war und was er gerade freiwillig bereit war, zu wiederholen. Er zog die Brauen zusammen und sah an seinem eigenen Körper hinunter, betrachtete die roten Blutspuren, die Godrics Hände auf ihm hinterlassen hatten.  
  
„Kommst du?“, rief Godric. Er war am Rande Lichtung, auf der die Männer ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten, stehengeblieben und blickte abwartend zu ihm hinüber.  
  
Langsam richtete Eric wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn.  
  
„Ja“, meinte er schließlich und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.  


 

*

  
  
  
„Hier, das Hemd und die Stiefel dürften dir passen.“ Godric trat neben Eric und hielt ihm seine Funde aus den Taschen der Männer unter die Nase. Er selbst trug bereits ein neues Hemd aus ungefärbtem Leinen. Der Stoff war fleckig, die Ärmel am Saum ausgefranst und ein langer Riss an seiner Schulter mehr schlecht als recht genäht, doch sie hatten in den letzten Jahren schon schlimmeres getragen.  
  
„Danke“, erwiderte Eric daher und warf sich seine neue Kleidung über, ohne sie genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.  
  
Er vertraute auf Godrics Wahl. Es galt, nicht auf den ersten Blick aufzufallen, der Rest war nebensächlich. Rasch hockte Eric sich auf den Boden, um das Fell der Stiefel mit Hilfe der langen Schnüre um seine Beine zu binden.  
  
Doch immer wieder schlich sich der Klang von Godrics Stöhnen in seine Gedanken, sein nackter Körper, der sich an den seinen schmiegte, auf ihm bewegte. _In_ ihm bewegte…  
Eric kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen und versuchte, sich auf die Lederbänder zu konzentrieren, doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Zu überwältigend war die gestrige Erfahrung gewesen und vor allem zu unerwartet. Er wusste, dass ein paar der Männer, mit denen er in den Kampf gezogen war, solche Beziehungen untereinander gepflegt hatten. Doch alle von ihnen hatten Frauen gehabt, die zu Hause auf sie gewartet hatten. Es war dem Mangel an weiblichen Körpern zuzuschreiben gewesen, dass sie auf diese Art zusammengekommen waren. Jedenfalls war Eric bisher davon ausgegangen. Seit der letzten Nacht konnte er sich dessen keineswegs mehr sicher sein.  
Das Einzige, was er sicher wusste, war, dass er nie zu dieser Gruppe gehört hatte. Wenn sich keine Frau in der Nähe finden ließ, bemühte er halt mal eine Nacht seine Hand, auch wenn sie ihm nicht dieselben Wonnen bescheren mochte.  
Eric bereute die gestrige Nacht allerdings nicht, dafür war es zu gut gewesen. Besser als jeder Sex, den er in seinem bisherigen Leben gehabt hatte. Er verstand nur nicht, wie es überhaupt dazu kommen konnte und wie es nun weitergehen sollte, nachdem es geschehen war.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, unterbrach Godric seine Überlegungen.  
  
„Ich habe die Leichen alle vergraben“, erklärte Eric knapp.  
  
Godric musterte ihn nachdenklich.  
  
Energisch zurrte Eric den letzten Knoten fest und erhob sich wieder. „Ziehen wir weiter?“  
  
„Wir müssen das Feuer noch ausmachen.“ Godric deutete auf das Lagefeuer, in dem das Gepäck der Männer lag und langsam zu Asche zerfiel. Sie gingen hinüber und starrten nebeneinander in die Flammen, während sie darauf warteten, dass die Sachen weitestgehend verbrannt waren. „Auch wenn ich es lieber nicht tun würde: Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir uns unter die Menschen begeben.“  
  
Überrascht wandte Eric den Kopf. „Warum?“  
  
„Du musst wieder lernen, dich wie einer von ihnen zu verhalten. Menschen werden leicht misstrauisch und ihre Instinkte nehmen Dinge wahr, die ihnen vielleicht selbst gar nicht so bewusst werden. Du musst wieder anfangen, regelmäßig zu atmen und zu blinzeln und deine Bewegungen ihrer Geschwindigkeit anzupassen, sonst kommst du irgendwann erneut in eine solche Situation. Und vielleicht bin ich dann nicht mehr rechtzeitig zur Stelle…“  
  
„So etwas wird mit Sicherheit nie wieder passieren“, murrte Eric und begann, mit dem Fuß den Schnee in die Feuerstelle zu schieben. Es zischte leise und weiße Rauchschwaden stiegen in den dunklen Himmel.  
  
„Ich denke trotzdem, dass es das Vernünftigste wäre.“  
  
Eric hob gleichgültig die Schultern. „Du bestimmst den Weg.“  
  
Godric betrachtete seine grimmige Miene. „Sag mir, was dich so wütend macht.“  
  
„Wirst du mich zwingen, wenn ich es nicht tue?“  
  
„Nur sehr ungern…“  
  
Eric unterbrach seine Arbeit. „Wo bist du in den letzten Tagen gewesen?“  
  
„Mir sind Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen, denen ich nachgehen wollte.“  
  
„Was für Gerüchte?“  
  
„Über jemanden, der mir einst sehr nahe stand.“  
  
„Und wer ist das?“  
  
„Das ist für dich nicht von belang.“  
  
Eric runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was verschweigst du da vor mir?“  
  
„Nichts, es ist nur nicht wichtig.“  
  
„Dürfte ich selbst entscheiden, was wichtig für mich ist und was nicht?“  
  
„In diesem Fall nicht, nein“, entgegnete Godric hart.  
  
„Du behandelst mich wie ein unmündiges Kind“, begehrte Eric auf.  
  
„Du solltest wirklich langsam akzeptieren, dass ich dir als dein Macher überlegen bin.“  
  
„Ach ja?“  
  
„Ich bin nun mal älter als du u-…“  
  
Plötzlich ging Godric in Angriffsstellung und ein dunkles Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle. Verwundert senkte Eric die Arme und folgte seinem Blick.  
Zwei Männer waren am anderen Rand der Lichtung erschienen und beobachteten sie aus einiger Entfernung. Ihre langen roten Mäntel bauschten sich im Wind. Eric lauschte nach ihrem Herzschlag und sog prüfend die Luft ein, doch es schien fast, als wären die beiden gar nicht existent, nur eine Illusion, vollkommen geruch- und geräuschlos.  
So wie Godric…  
  
Alarmiert sah Eric zu seinem Macher. „Wer sind die?“  
  
„Bleib immer neben mir“, befahl Godric leise, ohne die zwei Gestalten aus den Augen zu lassen.  
  
Der Größere von beiden machte ein Zeichen, als er Godrics veränderte Haltung bemerkte, und sie rannten los. Erst am Rand des Feuerscheins kamen sie wieder zum Stehen. Der Größere schob die Kapuze seines Mantels zurück.  
  
„Salvete!“  
  
„Verginius…“, zischte Godric.


	8. Schatten der Vergangenheit III (Godric/Eric)

_„He loved you the most.“_

 

Der Vampir grinste. „Es freut mich zu hören, dass du dich noch an mich erinnerst.“ Er strich sich eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares aus der Stirn und sah sich um. „Kein Überlebender? Servilius wäre erfreut über diesen Anblick. Nach so vielen Jahrhunderten trägt sein Erbe noch immer Früchte.“ Sein Blick wanderte zu Eric. „Und auch hier sehe ich bereits die erste Saat sprießen.“

Grollend trat Eric einen halben Schritt vor, als Verginius‘ Augen in schamloser Gier über seinen Körper glitten. Er hatte bisher noch keinen anderen Vampir außer Godric kennengelernt. Wenn dieser einen von ihnen bemerkt hatte, waren sie ihm stets im weiten Bogen ausgewichen. Godric hatte ihm nie den Grund dafür genannt und Eric hatte es einfach als eine Art Brauch angesehen und nicht weiter nachgefragt. Nun wünschte er sich, er hätte es getan. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit den Fremden umgehen sollte und Godrics Verhalten ließ ihn unruhig werden. Noch nie hatte Eric seinen Macher so aufgebracht erlebt und sicherheitshalber wappnete er sich ebenfalls für einen Kampf.

„Sollen wir sie töten?“, fragte er und machte sich zum Sprung bereit.

Der fremde Vampir lachte, als er die Worte vernahm.

„Bleib neben mir“, wiederholte Godric eindringlich und zog Eric am Arm zurück. „Was willst du?“

„Unser kleiner Godric, ein Macher. Und von was für einem wunderbaren Exemplar! Wer hätte das gedacht?“ Verginius leckte sich über die Lippen. „Da könnte man ja schon fast neidisch werden.“

„ _Was_ _willst du_?“

„Danke, ich habe bereits alles, was ich will. Seit hunderten von Jahren bin ich dir auf der Spur und nun habe ich dich endlich gefunden.“

Mit eiserner Miene starrte Godric den Vampir an.

Ein spöttischer Zug legte sich um Verginius‘ Lippen und er neigte leicht den Kopf zur Seite. „Wie hat dir meine kleine Überraschung für deinen Welpen gefallen?“

Eric stieß einen wütenden Laut aus und wollte sich nach vorne stürzen, doch Godric schien zu ahnen, was er vorhatte und verstärkte seinen Griff, bevor er auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte.

„Du hast die Menschen auf ihn gehetzt?“, fragte er mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme.

„Woher sonst hätten diese Bauerntrottel dieses Wissen über uns haben sollen, wenn nicht von einem Vampir? Wer hätte ihnen das ganze Silber zur Verfügung stellen sollen, wenn nicht ein Mann, der mehr als fünfzehnhundert Jahre hatte, das Geld dafür zu beschaffen?“

„Und wofür dieser ganze Aufwand, wenn du sowieso schon wusstest, wo ich bin?“

„Oh, du weißt, ich liebe ein gut inszeniertes Schauspiel. Wer zu meinem Festen kommt, kann sich seit jeher über ein unvergessliches Spektakel freuen. Du solltest dich daran erinnern, wo du doch einst das Juwel meiner Sammlung warst. Leider war Servilius immer so besitzergreifend, ich hätte den Leuten gerne mehr von deinen Darstellungen geboten. Sie waren stets der Höhepunkt der Nacht. In mehr als nur einer Hinsicht…“ Verginius zwinkerte Godric zu.

Dieser knurrte drohend.

„Ich sehe, du hast auch das nicht vergessen.“

„Du willst mich, nicht meinen Abkömmling. Also lass ihn da raus!“

„Da geht einem ja wirklich das Herz auf“, seufzte Verginius. „Aber ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass du in diesem Punkt Unrecht hast. Mit der Weitergabe von Servilius‘ Blut hast du ihn zum Teil dieser Familie gemacht. _Unserer_ Familie…“

„Nein!“, stieß Godric zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Er wird nie zu eurer _Familie_ gehören!“

Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln sah Verginius auf ihn herab. „Verrate mir, Godric, wie hat es sich angefühlt, als sich das Silber in sein Fleisch gefressen hat? Seine Haut von der Peitsche in Fetzen gerissen wurde? Hast du seine Angst gespürt? Seinen Schmerz?“

„Lass mich los, Godric!“, verlangte Eric zornig und versuchte sich zu befreien. „Worauf wartest du noch?“

„Eric!“

„Aufbrausend und wild, so mag ich sie immer noch am liebsten…“

Fauchend warf Eric sich nach vorne.

„Ich verstehe, warum du ihn nicht teilen willst“, meinte Verginius. Seine Augen waren dunkel vor Verlangen und seine Finger zuckten leicht in Erics Richtung. Statt nach ihm griff er jedoch plötzlich nach dem Mantel des Vampirs, der bis eben still neben ihm gestanden hatte, und riss ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf. Ein junger Mann kam darunter zum Vorschein. Bei seiner Verwandlung mochte er achtzehn Jahre alt gewesen sein. Seine dunklen Locken glänzten seidig im Schein der Flammen und trotz der Blässe konnte man noch den warmen, bronzefarbenen Schimmer erahnen, den seine Haut einst geziert haben musste. „Nimm dir ein Beispiel an ihm, Kiyan. Sieh ihn dir genau an und erkenne selbst, wie erbärmlich du im Vergleich bist.“

Der junge Mann hob die Lider und Erics Widerstand wurde schwächer, erstarb schließlich gänzlich, als er den Ausdruck in den smaragdgrünen Augen sah. Nicht traurig oder verzweifelt, vielmehr schien jedes Leben aus ihnen verschwunden zu sein. Vollkommen leer blickten diese atemberaubenden Augen zu ihm auf.

„Seit er erkannt hat, dass es keine Götter gibt, für die er seine Tugendhaftigkeit verteidigen müsste, ist er mehr als fad geworden. Nicht wahr?“

„Ganz wie Ihr meint, Herr“, erwiderte Kiyan und senkte wieder demütig den Blick gen Boden. Keine Regung war in den edlen Zügen zu erkennen.

Entsetzt sah Eric zwischen den beiden Vampiren umher und ohne darüber nachzudenken, befreite er seinen Arm und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Godric. Dessen Kiefer spannten sich kurz an, doch er ließ ihn gewähren. Den jungen Mann bedachte er nur mit einem kurzen Blick.

„So alt? Du überraschst mich, Verginius.“ Godric stieß einen verächtlichen Laut aus.

„Ich konnte außergewöhnlicher Schönheit noch nie widerstehen.“

Godric blieb stumm.

„Noch immer so ungesprächig“, beklagte Verginius.

„Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen.“

Verginius Augen blitzten auf. „Im Gegenteil, ich glaube, du hast mir sogar eine ganze Menge zu sagen. Aber Remus hat das Reden bereits für dich übernommen, du kannst dir deine Worte also ruhig sparen.“

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?“

Der Zorn in Godrics Stimme ließ Eric aufhorchen.

Verginius hob ergeben die Hände. „Ruhig, mein Kleiner. Warum sollte ich mir die Mühe machen, wenn er mir von Selbst seine Hilfe anbietet?“

Godric schluckte, hielt Verginius‘ forschendem Blick jedoch weiterhin stand.

„Treue über den Tod hinaus… Wie fühlt es sich an, von seinem eigenen Blut verraten zu werden?“

„Er lebt noch?“

Verginius verdrehte die Augen. „Bei allen Göttern, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“

„Ja oder nein?“

„Ja! Und nein, natürlich hast du ihn nicht gefunden. Schließlich weiß er von meinem Plan und ich musste dich zudem weit genug von hier weglocken. Aber keine Angst, dein geliebter Remus schlachtet weiterhin fröhlich vor sich hin.“

Eric runzelte die Stirn und sah irritiert zu Godric.

„Hach…“ Verginius griff sich an die Brust. „Das ist ja herzerweichend. Er ist eifersüchtig.“

Überrascht schaute Godric sich nach Eric um.

„Du scheinst ihn ja doch ganz gut erzogen zu haben. Mir wäre das zu anhänglich, aber jeder wie es einem gelüstet. Und solange man das bekommt, was man will…“

Mit einem Grollen wandte Eric sich wieder Verginius zu.

„Er geht dich nichts an“, sagte Godric.

„Jaja, das hatten wir schon“, erwiderte Verginius und wedelte mit seiner Hand gelangweilt durch die Luft. „Remus‘ Ältester war nicht ganz so unterhaltsam. Ich musste ihn leider töten, aber so ist das manchmal. Einige sind einfach nicht dazu bestimmt, das Blut zu bekommen. Sieh dich an! Die Schande unserer Familie…“

„Du kannst nicht einfach hinnehmen, dass er dich beleidigt!“, empörte sich Eric, als Godric nicht darauf reagierte.

„Er weiß nur, dass ich die Wahrheit spreche, nicht wahr, Godric?“

„In meinen Ohren klang es vielmehr nach einem Lob.“ In gespielter Verwunderung neigte Godric den Kopf.

Verginius‘ Augen verengten sich und er machte einen schnellen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie maßen sich einen Moment stumm mit Blicken, dann brach Verginius plötzlich in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Schön, schön, du hast deinen Biss nicht verloren. Die Sache entwickelt sich doch amüsanter als erwartet.“

„Bist du nur hier, um zu plaudern?“

„Ein kurzer Prolog, zugunsten eines ausführlicheren Mittelspiels? Ganz wie gewünscht…“ Verginius verneigte sich in einer theatralischen Geste. „Ursprünglich plante ich, dich an dieser Stelle nun langsam und qualvoll zu töten. Oder zuerst deinen Abkömmling langsam und qualvoll zu töten und dich dabei zusehen zu lassen, bevor du an der Reihe gewesen wärst. Je nachdem was sich gerade angeboten und wonach mir die Lust gestanden hätte. Doch nun, wo ich dieses prachtvolle Exemplar gesehen habe, welches sich in deinem Besitz befindet, bin ich gewillt zu verhandeln und dir eine dritte Möglichkeit anzubieten. Exquisiter Geschmack sollte schließlich immer gewürdigt und belohnt werden und es wäre doch eine ziemliche Verschwendung, ihn so jung dem Wahren Tod zu übergeben.“

„Wie sähe die dritte Möglichkeit aus?“, fragte Godric misstrauisch.

„Du überlasst ihn mir eine Woche.“

„Um was zu tun?“

„Ach, Godric.“ Verginius schüttelte leise lachend den Kopf. „Um ihn zu ficken natürlich. Für was sollte ich ihn sonst haben wollen?“

„Nicht einmal in Euren Träumen“, knurrte Eric.

„Oh, da fällt mir gerade eine weitere Alternative ein. Ich töte dich erst langsam und qualvoll…“ Verginius deutete auf Godric: „ Lasse unseren Wikinger dabei zusehen…“ Sein Finger wanderte weiter zu Eric: „Um ihn dann zu ficken. Für immer.“ Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu seinem breiten Grinsen. „Jedenfalls solange er mich nicht langweilt.“

Es entstand eine kurze Pause, dann veränderte sich Godrics Körperhaltung plötzlich.

„Eine Nacht“, entgegnete er im geschäftlichen Tonfall.

„Was?!“ Erics Kopf fuhr herum. Fassungslos starrte er seinen Macher an.

„Sechs.“

„Danach ist er nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.“

Verginius schien geschmeichelt. „Fünf Nächte, mein letztes Angebot.“

„In Ordnung, aber ich darf zusehen.“

„Zusehen, aber nicht mitmachen. Außer ich will es so.“

Abwägend neigte Godric den Kopf, dann nickte er knapp. „Abgemacht.“

„Godric?“, fragte Eric unsicher. Nervös blickte er zu ihm hinüber.

„Was ist?“

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst.“

„Dir wäre es also lieber, er foltert mich zu Tode, damit du ihm danach für immer _unterwürfig_ zu Diensten sein könntest?“ Es klang verächtlich.

„Ich werde nicht fünf Nä-…“

Mit einem wütenden Knurren überwand Godric den Abstand zwischen ihnen und riss Eric herunter. „Du machst genau das, was ich dir befehle. Hast du das endlich verstanden? Und wenn ich will, dass du dich von ihm vor meinen Augen ficken lässt, dann lässt du dich von ihm ficken, ist das klar?“

„Niemals“, knurrte Eric und grollte drohend.

„Ich bin dein Macher. Du hast mir zu gehorchen und zu dienen.“

„Du bist vielleicht mein Macher, aber ich bin nicht deine Hure!“

„Doch, momentan bist du genau das! Und jetzt schweig! Für diese Blamage müsste ich dich ihm eigentlich eine Woche überlassen. Er würde dir die fehlende Demut schon beibringen, da bin ich mir sicher.“ Godric ließ von ihm ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Zieh dich aus!“ Er machte eine auffordernde Geste.

„Nein.“

Godric warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Als dein Macher bef-…“

„Aber nicht doch… Damit nimmst du mir ja den ganzen Spaß.“ Lauernd schritt Verginius zu ihnen hinüber. „Zieh dich aus.“

Langsam löste Eric seine Aufmerksamkeit von Godric und sah zu ihm. „Nein!“

Verginius lachte. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich mich deine Antwort macht.“

Im nächsten Moment traf Eric mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum. Verginius Unterarm drückte gegen seine Kehle und nagelte ihn fest.

„Und wie heiß…“, säuselte Verginius in sein Ohr.

Eric brüllte zornentbrannt und wollte zum Schlag ausholen, doch seine Hände wurden mühelos abgefangen und nach hinten gezwungen.

„Man merkt, dass er dein ist“, meinte Verginius. Er leckte über Erics Wange und quittierte mit einem Grinsen, wie dieser angewidert den Kopf wegdrehte. „Überall an ihm klebt deine Handschrift.“ Er blickte zu Godric. „Es gibt dem Ganzen doch erst die gewisse Würze, wenn sie sich wehren, findest du nicht auch? Ihre Schreie, die angespannten Körper, der wilde Ausdruck…“ Mit einer Hand riss Verginius Erics Hemd auf. Seine Augen brannten vor Gier.

Hilfesuchend schaute Eric an ihm vorbei zu Godric, nur um mitangucken zu müssen, wie dessen Fänge vor Erregung hervorschossen.

„Zu sehen, wie ihr naives Vertrauen unter dem Schmerz anfängt zu zerbröckeln“, erwiderte Godric mit rauer Stimme. „Was habt ihr damals bloß an Remus gefunden? Dieses Unterwürfige, Kriecherische, wenn sie sich einem von selbst anbieten, ist doch äußerst reizlos.“

Erics Augen verengten sich.

„Du Bastard“, zischte er und bleckte die Zähne.

Lüstern strich Verginius derweil über Erics Brust, seinen Bauch hinab. „Mmh, ein echter Krieger.“

„Nimm deine dreckigen Finger weg.“ Eric stieß ein weiteres Knurren aus und trat nach Verginius Beinen, was diesen nur ein weiteres Mal auflachen ließ.

„Oh ja, gut…“ Verginius drückte sein Becken gegen Erics Hüfte und rieb sich an ihm. „Mach weiter, wehre dich…“

Abweisend hob Eric das Kinn, als er die eindeutige Härte spürte.

„Oder machst du freiwillig die Beine für mich breit und lässt dich wie eine Frau von mir ficken, so wie du es gestern bei Godric getan hast? Gefällt dir das etwa?“ Grob fasste Verginius Eric zwischen die Beine und drückte zu. Eric presste die Lippen zusammen. „Wie demütigend es für dich sein muss, dich einem kleinen Jungen zu unterwerfen…“ Mit einem herablassenden Lächeln lehnte Verginius sich vor. Seine Lippen strichen über Erics Ohr, während er begann, die Schnürung von Erics Hose zu öffnen. „Wurdest du schon mal von einem Mann genommen? Von einem echten Schwanz?“

Verzweifelt stemmte Eric sich Verginius entgegen, obwohl er wusste, wie hoffnungslos die Situation für ihn alleine war. Gegen einen Vampir dieses Alters konnte er nicht gewinnen. Ein letztes Mal tastete er nach Godric, doch außer seiner Präsenz fühlte er nichts. Sein Macher hatte ihr Band vollständig abgeschirmt.

„Du wirst ein wenig mehr aufnehmen müssen als üblich, aber keine Angst, ich werde ganz sanft sein…“, raunte Verginius und biss zu.

Eric schrie auf. Blut tropfte von seinem Ohr, lief seinen Hals hinab. Genüsslich fing Verginius es mit seiner Zungenspitze auf. Fauchend warf Eric sich nach vorne, nur um sich im nächsten Moment mit dem Gesicht zum Stamm wiederzufinden.

„Doch lieber gröber? Diesen Wunsch erfülle ich dir nur zu gern…“ Verginius ließ seine Hand in Erics Hose gleiten. „Eigentlich wollte ich es am Anfang ja ein wenig auskosten, aber wir haben ja noch so viel Z-…“

Plötzlich war Verginius Körper verschwunden. Sofort fuhr Eric herum, bereit, zum Angriff überzugehen, doch Verginius hockte bereits einige Schritte von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden. Ein Knie auf Godrics Brust und dessen Arme über seinem Kopf fixiert, beugte er sich mit ausgefahrenen Fängen über seinen Macher. Godric starrte wutentbrannt zu ihm auf. Ein leises Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle.

„Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde auf so eine Posse hereinfallen, du widerlicher, kleiner Verräter?“

„Anscheinend war nur dein Bruder so dumm.“

Der Schlag kam so schnell, dass Eric kaum mehr als einen Schatten der Hand wahrnahm. Godrics Lippen teilten sich zu einem heraufordernden Grinsen, während Blut aus seiner gebrochenen Nase quoll.

„Und ich dachte immer, mit dem Alter werde man stärker…“

„Servilius hast du vielleicht überlisten können, aber ich habe dich Schlange von Anfang an durchschaut. Ich wusste immer, dass man dir kein Stück trauen kann.“

„Und trotzdem hast du deinen schwächlichen Bruder mit mir allein gelassen? Du hättest nur etwas sagen müssen, dann hätte ich ihn schon früher für dich getötet.“

Diesmal blieb es nicht bei einem Schlag. Erics Körper verkrampfte sich, als er sah, wie Godrics Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen gerissen wurde. Sein Gesicht war inzwischen blutüberströmt und das leise Knacken von Knochen war zu vernehmen. Als Verginius endlich wieder von ihm abließ, rührte Godric sich nicht mehr.

Eric stieß einen entsetzten Laut aus und sprang vor. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, warf er sich auf Verginius und holte ihn von dem leblosen Körper herunter.

„Dafür wirst du büßen“, grollte er und wollte nach seiner Kehle greifen, als Verginius ihn auch schon herumgeschleudert hatte.

„Ach ja?“, zischte Verginius verächtlich. Er umfasste Erics Kiefer und Hals.

„Nicht…“, ertönte es schwach. Schwerfällig hob Godric die Lider und drehte mit einem leisen Stöhnen den Kopf in ihre Richtung.

„Warum sollte ich dir diesen Gefallen tun?“, fragte Verginius und übte mehr Druck auf Erics Hals aus.

„Ich gebe dir dein Spiel.“ Die letzte Wunde schloss sich und Godric setzte sich langsam auf. Er schien noch immer leicht benommen. „Aber nur, wenn du ihn nicht tötest.“

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde ihn gehen lassen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin?“

„Wenn du ihn jetzt tötest, werde ich währenddessen keinen Ton von mir geben. Ich werde mich hier einfach hinlegen, stumm und bewegungslos, und es einfach über mich ergehen lassen.“

Verginius musterte ihn misstrauisch.

„Ich bin nicht mehr der kleine Junge von damals. Ich habe inzwischen gelernt, wie man den Schmerz kontrolliert.“ Godric neigte den Kopf, als Verginius nicht reagierte. „Was fürchtest du? Ich bin der Jüngere von uns beiden. Selbst wenn ich es wollte, könnte ich dich nicht besiegen. Trotzdem werde ich bis zum Ende aufstehen und kämpfen. Solange wie du es willst…“

„Auch gemeinsam mit deinem Abkömmling bist du machtlos.“

„Ich werde ihm verbieten einzugreifen.“

„Godric, was…?“, brache Eric hervor.

„Sei still!“, unterbrach Godric ihn harsch, doch gleichzeitig öffnete er wieder ihr Band.

Vorsichtig tastete Eric danach, hin und her gerissen zwischen der Auslieferung, der unerwarteten Rettung und dem überwältigenden Drang, seinem Macher zu helfen.

„Ich erkenne keinen Sinn darin“, sagte Verginius und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich bitte dich darum, meinem Abkömmling nicht vor meinen Augen den Kopf abzureißen.“

Eric bemerkte den Hauch von Ungeduld, der in Godrics Stimme mitschwang.

Verginius hob spöttisch die Brauen. „Vergiss, was ich über Servilius‘ Saat sagte… Sie scheint in dir jämmerlich verkümmert zu sein.“

„Du ziehst aus diesem Geschäft nur Vorteile. Ich wehre mich, bis du genug Spaß hattest, und danach kannst du mit Eric machen, was du willst.“

„Zu feige, um dir beim Sterben zuzusehen.“ Verginius schaute Eric an und schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. „Da möchte ich mich ja fast für unsere schlechte Erziehung entschuldigen.“

„Nimmst du an?“

„Sprich den Befehl aus.“

„Eric, als dein Macher befehle ich dir…“

„Nicht“, flehte Eric leise. Die Vorstellung, stillschweigend danebenstehen und zusehen zu müssen, wie sein Macher ermordet wurde, erschien ihm unmöglich.

„…Verginius nicht anzugreifen“, fuhr Godric ungerührt fort. „Egal was passiert.“

Verginius ließ von Eric ab und stand auf.

Godric lächelte Eric kurz zu, dann nickte er knapp: „Stell dich zu seinem Abkömmling.“

Eric erhob sich und sah zögerlich zu ihm, bevor er langsam zu Kiyan hinüberging, der sich während der gesamten letzten Geschehnisse nicht einmal gerührt zu haben schien.

„ _Ludi incipiant_ …“, sagte Godric feierlich, nachdem er ebenfalls wieder auf die Füße gekommen war. Er verneigte sich leicht und stieß sich ab. Verginius folgte ihm.

Eric hatte schon öfter gegen Godric gekämpft, mehr aus Zeitvertreib oder zur Verbesserung seiner Fähigkeiten, selten war der Grund ernsterer Natur gewesen. Doch ihm wurde erst jetzt bewusst, wie sehr Godric sich dabei jedes Mal zurückgehalten haben musste.

Die Fähigkeit zu Schweben besaß Eric zwar ebenfalls seit ein paar Jahren, doch Verginius und Godric rasten schwarzen Blitzen gleich über sie hinweg. Immer wieder kamen sie zusammen, schlugen und bissen nacheinander. Ihre Körper waren manchmal so verkeilt, dass man kaum erkennen konnte, wo der eine endete und der andere anfing, während sie versuchten einander in einen Griff zu bekommen, aus dem der andere sich nicht mehr entwinden konnte.

Gerade schien Godric Verginius wirklich von hinten am Hals packen zu können, als dieser auch schon in einer einzigen Bewegung herumgewirbelt und ihn gegen den nächsten Baum geschmettert hatte.

Mit verzerrter Miene rutschte Godric an dem Stamm hinab und fiel zu Boden. Die raue Rinde hatte sein Hemd zerrissen und lange, rote Schrammen auf seinem Rücken hinterlassen und auch sein Arm schien in einem unnatürlichen Winkel abzustehen. Eric hörte Godrics Keuchen und wollte zu ihm eilen, doch noch bevor er einen Schritt machen konnte, traf ihn durch das Band eine stumme Warnung. Er grollte frustriert und lief unruhig vor Kiyan auf und ab, während er dabei zusehen musste, wie Verginius mit einem raubtierhaften Lächeln auf Godric zutrat.

„Vielleicht verstehe ich doch endlich, was er in dir gesehen hat… Selbst für dein Alter bist du ungewöhnlich schnell und stark. Leider wird es trotzdem nicht reichen.“ Er hockte sich neben Godric und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. In einer zärtlichen Geste legte er eine Hand an seine Wange und streichelte sanft darüber. Drohend bleckte Godric die Zähne und wollte aufspringen, doch Verginius drückte ihn sogleich zurück in den Schnee. „Tsts…“ Verginius gab ihm eine leichte Ohrfeige. „Du solltest noch wissen, wie es funktioniert. Also sei artig und lass deinen Knochen Zeit zu heilen, kleiner Godric.“ Gemächlich erhob er sich und schlenderte zu Kiyan und Eric hinüber, während er die Fibel seines Mantels löste. Er warf Eric einen amüsierten Blick zu, als dieser ihn wütend anfauchte und sich krampfhaft darum bemühte, die Fessel in seinem Inneren zu zerreißen. „Ja, ich sehne mich auch schon danach, fortzuführen, worin wir so jäh unterbrochen wurden.“ Verginius reichte Kiyan seinen Mantel, den dieser mit gesenktem Kopf entgegen nahm. „Aber du wirst dich noch ein wenig gedulden müssen. Spar daher lieber deine Kräfte, Wikinger, du wirst sie brauchen.“ Er zwinkerte Eric zu, bevor er sich wieder an Godric wandte. „Ah, es kann endlich weitergehen… Zum Glück heilst du inzwischen schneller. Die Warterei damals war schon sehr lästig.“

Godric gab ein dunkles Knurren von sich und lehnte sich vor. Lauernd folgte er Verginius‘ Bewegungen und wartete. Jeder seiner Muskeln schien angespannt zu sein.

„Ich überlasse dir den ersten Zug“, sagte Verginius und machte eine huldvolle Geste. Godric zeigte keine Reaktion und so blieb er stehen und breitete einladend die Arme aus. „Nur zu.“

Ein zweites Mal ließ Godric sich nicht bitten und so stob er vor und folgte Verginius wieder in die Lüfte, als dieser ihm mit einem gelangweilten Sprung auswich.

Ein Regen aus Zweigen und Ästen prasselte auf Eric und Kiyan nieder, während ihre Macher sich direkt über ihnen durch die Baumkronen kämpften. Eric hob schützend einen Arm und beobachtete bestürzt, wie Godric von Verginius von einem Ast zum nächsten geworfen wurde, nicht in der Lage, auch nur einen Gegenangriff zu versuchen. Seine Kleidung war inzwischen an mehreren Stellen Blut durchtränkt und immer wieder vernahm er dieses unheilverkündende Knacken, was definitiv nicht von dem zerberstenden Holz stammte.

Selbst Eric erkannte, dass Verginius lediglich spielte. Bevor Godric ihm wirklich gefährlich werden konnte, packte er ihn jedes Mal und schleuderte ihn von sich oder hielt ihn solange fest, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass Godric eine Weile brauchen würde, um weiterkämpfen zu können. Sein Macher würde ohne Zweifel in diesem Kampf unterliegen, wenn nicht noch irgendetwas Unvorhergesehenes geschah.

Nervös ballte Eric seine Hände und schaute sich voller Verzweiflung um. Sein Blick blieb an Kiyan hängen. Hoffnung breitete sich in ihm aus…

„Hilf ihm! Dir hat er es nicht verboten!“, zischte Eric kaum hörbar.

Kiyan zeigte nicht die leiseste Regung.

Eric trat dichter an ihn heran. „Töte ihn! Nimm Rache für das, was er dir angetan hat! Zu zweit könnt ihr es vielleicht schaffen!“ Als der andere immer noch keine Anzeichen machte, sich zu bewegen, versetzte Eric ihm einen ungeduldigen Stoß. „Hat er dir jeglichen Stolz rausgevögelt, oder was? Pack deine Eier und los!“

„Verschwendete Liebesmüh‘“, erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Eric fuhr herum.

Verginius leckte etwas Blut von seinem Finger und musterte seinen Abkömmling verächtlich. „Selbst wenn er könnte, würde dieser Schlappschwanz es noch nicht einmal wagen, das Wort gegen mich zu erheben.“

Rasch blickte Eric sich um und schloss kurz erleichtert die Augen, als er Godrics geschundenen Körper im Schnee entdeckte und sah, dass er sich noch regte. Nur schwach, aber mehr brauchte es nicht zum Überleben.

„Bitte entpuppe dich nicht als dieselbe Enttäuschung. Das wäre wirklich äußerst betrüblich…“

„Du wirst es nie herausfinden“, knurrte Eric.

Verginius‘ Augen wanderten zu ihm. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und entblößte seine blutigen Zähne. „Du bereitest mir schon jetzt mehr Freude, als ich es zwischen seinen Schenkeln je erlebt hätte. Nicht einmal sein hübscher Mund kann da noch mithalten.“

„Gibst du schon auf?“ Mühsam stemmte Godric sich hoch.

„Ich male mir nur gerade aus, wie ich deinen Abkömmling beim ersten Mal nehmen werde.“ Er griff in Erics Haar und zog ihn etwas zu sich. „Das Wunderbare bei uns männlichen Vampiren ist, dass es sich wirklich immer wie das erste Mal anfühlt. Verboten eng und unbenutzt…“ Verginius lachte auf und wandte sich wieder Godric zu, als Eric nach einem Versuch, ihn zu beißen, einen gepeinigten Laut ausstieß. „So, nun können wir uns wieder dir widmen, Abschaum.“

„Mir wurde schon langweilig“, erwiderte Godric und sandte gleichzeitig ein warmes, ermutigendes Gefühl zu Eric hinüber.

Eric runzelte leicht die Stirn und wollte nach ihrer Verbindung fassen, doch da hatte Godric sie schon wieder gekappt. Ein Tritt traf ihn und ließ ihn einige Meter über den Schnee schlittern.

„Du bist noch nicht vollständig geheilt“, bemerkte Verginius und folgte ihm gleichmütig.

Stöhnend legte Godric eine Hand auf seine Rippen, darum bemüht, sich wieder aufzustellen, doch da hatte ihn schon ein weiterer Tritt zu Boden geworfen.

„Was stört es dich?“, presste er hervor.

„Du wehrst dich nicht mehr ordentlich.“ Verginius packte Godrics Hemd und warf ihn noch ein Stück weiter.

Vor Wut bebend verfolgte Eric die Szene. Wieder öffnete sich das Band. Ermutigung, entschiedener als zuvor, fast drängend. Und auch wenn Godric sich sofort wieder vor ihm verschloss, so konnte er doch nicht verhindern, dass für diesen Wimpernschlag auch eine Welle seines Schmerzes zu Eric herüberschwappte.

Fieberhaft dachte er nach. Godric hatte einen Plan und es lag an ihm, den nächsten notwendigen Schritt einzuleiten.

Ermutigung… Nachdenklich sah er zu Kiyan. Irgendeine Rolle schien er dabei zu spielen, er hatte ihm zuvor nur die falsche zugedacht.

Auf einmal drehte Kiyan den Kopf und begegnete seinem Blick. Ob der unerwarteten Bewegung öffnete Eric überrascht den Mund, doch er verkniff sich jegliche Bemerkung, um nicht noch einmal Verginius‘ Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Dafür wurden plötzlich die Schreie seines Machers lauter. Kurz schaute Eric zu ihm herüber und sah, dass Godric Verginius doch noch einmal angegriffen hatte.

Er war auf dem richtigen Weg. Zwischen Erics Brauen bildete sich eine steile Falte und hektisch begann er die Umgebung abzusuchen. Er musste irgendetwas übersehen.

Sein Blick huschte über den Boden. Verginius konnte er nicht angreifen, er hatte nur seinen Abkömmling. Seinen Abkömmling... seinen Abkömmling! Die Erkenntnis traf Eric wie ein Blitz.

Ein Lächeln schien in den grünen Augen aufzuglimmen oder vielleicht bildete Eric es sich auch nur ein, so schnell hatte er einen der abgebrochenen Äste gepackt und in Kiyans Brust gerammt.

Überrascht keuchte Eric auf, als der schmale Körper unter seinen Händen ohne Vorwarnung zerplatze und ihm eine Mischung aus Blut und Fleischfetzen entgegenspritzte. Zeitgleich erscholl ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen und brach genauso abrupt wieder ab. Eric sah aus den Augenwinkeln nur noch, wie ein Kopf mit langen schwarzen Haaren durch die Luft segelte und noch im Flug in einer ebensolchen Blutblase zerbarst.

„Was…?“, stieß er verwundert hervor.

Eric wandte sich um und suchte nach Godric. Neben einer dritten Schleimpfütze fand er ihn im Schnee. Die Augen geschlossen und die Beine leicht angezogen lag er reglos und blutüberströmt dar.

„Godric?“, fragte Eric leise und trat zaghaft näher. „Was passiert hier?“

Im ersten Moment brachte Godric nicht mehr als ein undeutliches Röcheln hervor. Er fasste sich an die Kehle, die Miene schmerzverzerrt, bevor er es schließlich ein zweites Mal probierte.

„Sie sind tot.“

„Aber wo… Wo sind ihre Leichen?“

„Das ist normal. Vampire sterben so. Wir sind in Sicherheit.“ Godric machte Anstalten, sich aufzurichten, sank dann aber mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen zurück. „Gib mir etwas Zeit.“

„Kann ich dir helfen?“

„Nein, ich habe es mit dem Ablenkungsmanöver wohl nur etwas übertrieben.“

Eric nickte unschlüssig und sah zu Kiyans Überresten. Der alles beherrschende Drang, seinen Macher retten zu müssen, ebbte langsam ab und nach und nach begann er zu realisieren, was soeben geschehen war. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er einen Vampir getötet. Statt Kiyan hätte er lieber dessen Macher einen Stock ins Herz gestoßen und gespürt, wie dieser unter seinen Händen zerplatze. Aber dieser Verginius war tot und Godric in Sicherheit. Das war das Wichtigste…

Er fühlte, wie das Blut auf seinem Oberkörper im eisigen Wind gefror und zupfte angewidert ein langes Stück Fleisch von seiner Brust. Erst jetzt fiel ihm sein zerrissenes Hemd wieder ein. Gedankenversunken fuhr er über die ausgefransten Ränder.

_Zieh dich aus!_

_Dieses Unterwürfige, Kriecherische, wenn sie sich einem von selbst anbieten, ist doch mehr als fad._

_Doch, momentan bist du genau das…_

„Deine Hure…“, murmelte Eric und sah zu seinem Macher.

Bestürzt beobachtete Godric ihn.

„Nein“, wisperte er und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Eric, nicht…“

_Das hättest du dir überlegen sollen, bevor du dich an jemandem vergreifst, der mein ist._

_Dieses Unterwürfige, Kriecherische, wenn sie sich einem von selbst anbieten…_

_Gefällt dir das etwa?_

_…von selbst anbieten…_

„Du verfluchtes, hinterhältiges Schwein.“ Zornentbrannt starrte Eric Godric an.

„Es ist nicht so, wie du jetzt denkst.“ Mühevoll versuchte Godric aufzustehen, doch auch wenn seine äußerlichen Wunden größtenteils verheilt waren, so schien er noch innere zu haben, die weit mehr schmerzten. Die Hände gegen den Oberkörper gepresste, schaffte er es schließlich wenigstens, sich hinzusetzen. „Das war Teil des Plans. Ich habe das nicht so gem-…“

„Was?! Dass ich deine Hure bin, wenn es dich gerade danach verlangt? Dein Eigentum? Ich frage mich, warum wir die beiden umgebracht haben. Zwei Freier an einem Tag, der eine so reich, dass er Silber unter einem Haufen Bauern verteilen kann, was könntest du dir besseres vorstellen? Und dann wollte er mich auch noch für mehrere Tage… Wirklich nicht klug, so ein Geschäft auszuschlagen.“

„Ich…“

„Aber nur einmal selbst zu testen, was man da eigentlich anbietet, war dir dann wohl doch zu wenig.“ Eric lachte ungläubig auf. „Und dann hast du nicht einmal Skrupel, mich auch noch für deine Rettung zu benutzen.“ Er griff sich an die Stirn. „Wie konnte ich nur darauf hereinfallen?“

„So ist es nicht.“ Godric stand auf einmal dicht neben ihm und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Eric, beruhige dich…“ _Ruhe, Vertrauen…_ „Ich war auch verwirrt, als ich damals meinen ersten Vampir getötet habe. Das legt sich wieder. Du hast gesiegt.“ _Sicherheit…_

„Lass das!“, brüllte Eric.

„Was soll ich lassen?“

„Das Band…“

Sofort waren die Gefühle verschwunden.

„Besser?“ Besorgt streichelte Godric über seinen Rücken.

„Und weißt du, was mich wirklich verwirrt?“, fuhr Eric fort, ohne auf die Frage einzugehen.

„Was?“ Die Hand kam knapp über Erics Hosenbund zum stehen.

„Das du dich noch immer so abmühst. Es liegt doch jetzt alles offen auf dem Tisch. Also los, fangen wir an!“ Eric riss sich das kaputte Hemd runter und packte Godrics Handgelenk. „Hier!“ Er legte die Hand auf seinen Bauch.

„Hör auf“, sagte Godric und wandte den Blick ab.

Eric schob die Hand tiefer. „Es wurde schon alles vorbereitet. Na komm, greif zu! Nimm dir, was dein ist.“

„Eric!“ Entschieden stieß Godric ihn von sich. „Ich habe gesagt, dass du aufhören sollst.“

Eric taumelte ein Stück zurück. Beschwichtigend hob er die Arme. „Oh, entschuldige, ich vergaß, mein Besitzer mag es ja nicht, wenn ich mich ihm von selbst anbiete.“

„Ich musste Verginius davon überzeugen, dass ich auf seiner Seite stehe.“

„Dein Plan ist ja wirklich wunderbar aufgegangen“, erwiderte Eric spöttisch.

„Vielleicht sollten wir vor Sonnenaufgang noch jagen gehen. Dann wirst du ruhiger werden und wir können morgen weitersprechen“, schlug Godric vor. Er sah fast schon flehend zu Eric auf.

Eric stieß die Luft aus und drehte sich um. Im Lauf schnappte er sich sein Hemd und streifte es sich wieder über.

„Als dein Macher befehle ich dir, zurückzukommen.“

Es war, als würde eine unsichtbare Wand vor ihm aus dem Boden schießen. Zornerfüllt warf Eric sich herum und ließ seine Fänge ausfahren.

„Verdammter Dreckskerl“, knurrte er.

Mit einem Satz stand er wieder vor Godric. Sein Kopf flog unter Erics Schlag zur Seite. Ein Moment verharrte er in dieser Position, dann nickte Godric leicht und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die aufgeplatzten Lippen.

„Hörst du mich jetzt an?“, fragte er und spuckte etwas Blut aus.

Eric sah mit finsterer Miene zu, wie sich die Wunde schloss. „Du hast mich wie ein Stück Vieh verkauft.“

„Ich hätte dich ihm niemals überlassen.“

„Niemals, ja?“ Eric stieß die Luft aus und schüttelte abschätzig den Kopf. „Niemals…“

„Das ist die Wahrheit.“

Eric machte einen Schritt auf Godric zu. „Hältst du mich für so dumm? Wäre dieser Bastard nicht dazwischen gegangen, hättest du mir als mein Macher befohlen, mich auszuziehen! Du hattest keinerlei Skrupel, deine Macht auszunutzen und mich auszuliefern!“

„Ich wusste, dass er es nicht zulassen würde.“

„Gedankenlesen kannst du also auch!“

„Ich muss keine Gedanken lesen können, um das zu wissen“, erklärte Godric bitter.

„Woher kanntest du ihn?“

„Verginius war der Bruder des Vampirs, der mich verwandelt hat.“

„Und warum wollte er dich dann töten?“

Godric blickte zu Boden. „Ich habe ihn umgebracht.“

„Wen?“

„Servilius, meinen Macher.“

Eric verschlug es im ersten Moment die Sprache.

„Du hast deinen Macher ermordet?“, brachte er schließlich ungläubig hervor.

Godric neigte den Kopf und musterte ihn zwischen den braunen Strähnen hindurch. Nervös huschten seine Augen über Erics Gesicht. „Ja.“

„Und die Strafe dafür ist der Tod?“

„Ein Abkömmling ist seinem Macher zu Loyalität und Gehorsam verpflichtet. Die Gemeinschaft sieht es nicht gern, wenn man gegen ihre Gesetze verstößt.“

„Es gibt Gesetze? Warum weiß ich davon nichts?“

„Es war nicht wichtig.“

„Nicht wichtig?! Du bist ein verurteilter Mörder! Wann hattest du vor, mir davon zu erzählen?“

„Nie.“

Eric stockte. Ungläubig starrte er Godric an, dann verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem kalten Lächeln.

„Schön“, erwiderte er knapp und wandte sich um.

„Eric…“

„Seit Jahren gaukelst du mir vor, dass wir so etwas wie Freunde wären. Brüder… Wir reisen zusammen, jagen und kämpfen zusammen, teilen uns die Frauen.“ Kopfschüttelnd strich Eric sich durchs Haar. „All das hier ist eine verdammte Lüge und ich Narr bin auch noch darauf hereingefallen. Vater, Bruder, Sohn…“ Er lachte verächtlich auf.

„Meine Vergangenheit sollte nicht zu deiner werden. Du bist nicht von ihr betroffen.“

„Schimpfe mich einen Lügner, aber in meinen Augen scheint es, als wäre ich sehr wohl davon betroffen.“ Eric deutete auf die vampirischen Überreste, die noch immer an ihm klebten.

Stumm starrte Godric auf die blutigen Hautfetzen.

„Und wie sieht das jetzt aus? Muss ich von nun an jede Nacht damit rechnen, von Vampiren angegriffen zu werden, weil sie sich an meinem Macher rächen wollen?“

„Ich denke nicht.“

„Beruhigend.“

„Ich wusste, dass Verginius mich sucht, allerdings hatte ich gehofft, dass er irgendwann die Lust an seinem Rachefeldzug verlieren würde. Das war wohl ein Irrtum.“

„Offensichtlich. Werden solange Vampire nach dir ausgesandt, bis du tot bist?“

„Vampire, die davon wissen, würden mich in ihrem Nest wahrscheinlich nicht akzeptieren. Vielleicht würden sie mich töten, aber die Möglichkeit bestände auch, wenn ich ihn nicht umgebracht hätte. Diese Gesetze sind sehr vage. Es wurde nichts aufgeschrieben, es gibt keine Hüter oder Richter, falls du das denkst. Es handelt sich nur um uralte Regeln, die von Macher zu Abkömmling seit hunderten von Jahren weitergegeben werden. Wenn man nun gegen eine von ihnen verstößt, steht es den Betroffenen frei, über die Strafe zu entscheiden und keiner würde Zweifel an der Rechtmäßigkeit ihres Urteils hegen.“

„Du bist also ein Geächteter?“

Godric hob die Schultern. „So könnte man es wohl sagen.“

Nachdenklich blickte Eric zum Himmel und grübelte über das eben gehörte. Godric stand still neben ihm und beobachtete ihn verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Warum hast du es getan?“, ergriff Eric nach einer Weile erneut das Wort.

Eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen Godrics Brauen und er wandte den Blick ab. Eric drehte sich ihm wieder zu.

„Ich habe ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren, denkst du nicht?“

„Ein Recht?“, fragte Godric und verschränkte ablehnend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Entweder, du erzählst es mir, oder ich bin weg. Es ist deine Entscheidung. Aber wenn wir weiter miteinander umherziehen wollen, muss ich dir vertrauen können. Und ja, du kannst mich zwingen, hier zu bleiben. Du kannst alles mit mir machen, wie du mir heute sehr eindrücklich bewiesen hast, mein großer Herr und Meister.“ Godric presste bei diesen, von Spott getränkten Worten die Lippen zusammen. „Aber ich bin momentan noch so dumm zu hoffen, dass nicht alles nur ein heimtückisch abgekartetes Spiel von dir war.“

„Das war es nicht.“

„Dann rede!“

Unruhig schob Godric mit der Spitze seines Stiefels etwas Schnee zusammen. „Er hatte es verdient.“

Eric wartete darauf, dass Godric fortfuhr, doch dieser blieb stumm. „Wirklich? Das ist alles? Mehr gibst du mir nicht?“

„Mehr ist nicht wichtig.“

„Du scheinst das hier nicht verstanden zu haben. Ich entscheide gerade, was wichtig ist und was nicht. Nicht du!“

„Eric! Du gehst zu weit!“

„Und der Abkömmling wird auf seinen Platz degradiert. Mehr Antwort brauche ich nicht“, sagte Eric und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Nein! Verzeih!“ Eilig machte Godric einen Schritt in seine Richtung und hob in einer bittenden Geste die Hände. „Verzeih… Ich erzähle es dir.“

„Dann fang endlich an!“, knurrte Eric ungeduldig.

„Du bist der erste, mit dem ich darüber rede. Es ist schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden.“

„Ich verlange keine großen Reden, sondern einfache Erklärungen.“

„In Ordnung… in Ordnung.“ Nervös benetzte Godric seine Lippen.

Eric machte eine auffordernde Geste.

 

 

 


	9. Schatten der Vergangenheit IV (Godric/Eric)

 

_"He loved you the most."_

 

„Ich bin in einem kleinen Dorf an der Küste Galliens aufgewachsen. Mein Vater und meine beiden Brüder waren Fischer. Das hatte bei uns schon seit Generationen Tradition.“

„Das hast du mir bereits erzählt“, merkte Eric ungehalten an.

Godric nickte leicht. „Wir waren insgesamt elf Geschwister. Meine Mutter ist im Kindbett gestorben als ich vier oder fünf war. Sie war sehr kränklich und viele ihrer Kinder haben ihren Leib vor ihrer Zeit verlassen. Bis auf mich blieb nur Venia, eine meiner jüngeren Schwestern, am Leben. Ich kann mich nur noch wage an meine Mutter erinnern, ein paar verschwommene Bilder… Im Dorf erzählten sie mir oft, wie ähnlich ich ihr sehen würde, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das stimmt oder ob sie dachten, mir damit Trost zu spenden. Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter kümmerten sich jedenfalls meine älteren Schwestern um mich, die dritte Frau meines Vaters habe ich kaum kennengelernt. Ich entsinne mich noch nicht einmal mehr ihres Namens.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Wir hatten von der Armee der Römer gehört. Von den Überfällen auf andere Dörfer im Landesinneren. Wir wussten, dass sie früher oder später auch uns erreichen würden. Die Männer bereiteten sich vor, verstärkten das Dorf, rüsteten sich aus, aber eigentlich war uns allen klar, dass wir zu wenige sein würde, um ihnen etwas entgegenzusetzen. Ich habe nie verstanden, warum wir dennoch blieben. Vielleicht hatten sie entschieden, dass wir lieber sterben sollten, als kampflos aufzugeben und feige in die Wälder zu fliehen. Und dann kamen sie eines Nachts. Eine kleine Vorhut, mehr brauchten sie nicht. Sie brannten die Häuser nieder und töteten alle waffentragenden Männer, Alte und Kranke und die, denen man keinen langen Fußmarsch zutraute. Ich habe zugesehen, wie sie meinem Vater und meinen Brüdern die Kehle durchschnitten. Die drei Kleinsten warfen sie mit anderen Kindern ins Meer. Der Rest von uns wurde in Ketten gelegt und am nächsten Tag zu ihrem Lager getrieben. Wir sind eine Zeitlang dort geblieben. Die Frauen mussten tagsüber für die Soldaten Kochen und Waschen und nachts… Du wirst es dir denken können. Dort hat man mich dann auch die Lektion gelehrt, dass die körperliche Vereinigung nicht nur eine Sache zwischen Frau und Mann ist.“ Ein schmerzliches Lächeln umspielte Godrics Lippen.

„Dein Macher war einer von ihnen?“

„Nein. Vielleicht sollte ich den Soldaten im Nachhinein sogar dankbar sein. Wenigstens in diesem Punkt konnte Servilius mich später nicht mehr überraschen.“

Eric verschränkte die Arme, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, doch er blieb stumm und lauschte weiter Godrics Geschichte.

„Als wir auf dem Rückweg nach Rom waren, starb einer der persönlichen Sklaven des Pilus Prior.“ Als Godric Erics fragenden Blick sah, fügte er hinzu: „Er hatte den Befehl über eine Kohorte der ersten Centurie, eine der wichtigsten Einheiten. Ich war inzwischen für die Arbeit bei den Pferden eingeteilt worden und hatte dabei ein paar lateinische Worte aufgeschnappt. Es war von Vorteil, nicht den Unmut der Soldaten zu wecken, weil man ihre Befehle nicht verstand. Prügel kann schon ein sehr motivierender Lehrmeister sein... Natürlich war das nicht unbemerkt geblieben und so wurde ich dem Centurio als Ersatz geschickt. Mein Leben verbesserte sich schlagartig. Ich bekam jeden Tag zu Essen und zu Trinken, schlief von nun an in einem Zelt, statt wie zuvor auf dem nackten Boden unter freiem Himmel zwischen den anderen Sklaven. Man gab mir sogar eine Decke. Und ich durfte mich waschen… Ich dachte, die Götter hätten mich endlich erhört und mich gerettet.“

„Was war mit deinen Geschwistern?“

„Nachdem ich zu den Pferden gekommen bin, habe ich sie kaum noch gesehen. Venia wurde schon früh von einem der vielen Sklavenhändlern mitgenommen und fortgebracht. Meine älteste Schwester wurde krank und brach während einem der Märsche einfach tot zusammen. Die Zweite hat es nicht ausgehalten. Schon als sie ihrem Säugling vor ihren Augen den Schädel zertrümmert haben, ist sie fast wahnsinnig vor Trauer geworden und das, was die Soldaten ihr dann jede Nacht angetan haben, hat sie endgültig gebrochen. Als ich sie zuletzt getroffen habe, hat sie ihre Umgebung kaum noch wahrgenommen und nur noch unzusammenhängende Worte vor sich hin gemurmelt. Ich vermute, dass die Soldaten sie irgendwann getötet haben. Oder sie ist verhungert, als niemand mehr da war, um sich um sie zu kümmern. Was mit der Dritten passiert ist, weiß ich nicht. Meinem kleinen Bruder habe ich manchmal noch heimlich Essen zustecken können, als ich schon bei Marcus Acilius war, aber eines Nachts ist auch er plötzlich verschwunden. Ich habe mir immer vorgestellt, dass es ihm irgendwie gelungen ist, die Ketten zu lösen, sich an den Wachen vorbei zu schmuggeln und zu fliehen. Dass er es bis zum einem Dorf geschafft hat und dort von einer Familie aufgenommen wurde und frei und glücklich aufgewachsen ist. Ich habe ihn vor mir gesehen, mit einer Frau und Kindern, und mir ausgemalt, wie er mit seinen Söhnen hinaus aufs Meer zum Fischen fährt.“ Godric hob den Blick. „Alaric war gerade einmal halb so alt wie ich. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er überlebt hat, ist…“ Er stockte. „Aber die Vorstellung war in manchen Nächten das Einzige, was mich aufrechtgehalten hat.“

„Ich verstehe“, sagte Eric leise und nickte langsam.

„Bei Marcus Acilius erging es mir verhältnismäßig gut. Er war gerecht und die Strafen, die er gegen uns aussprach, waren stets angemessen. Ich erinnerte ihn wohl an seinen Sohn, jedenfalls sagte er das immer, und wurde bald zu seinem bevorzugten Sklaven. Ich bezog ein Lager neben seiner Schlafstatt, habe ihm beim Ankleiden geholfen, mich um seine Rüstung gekümmert, solche Dinge… Wenn er einen guten Tag hatte und etwas zu viel Wein intus, hat er mich die lateinische Sprache und Schrift gelehrt und manchmal hat er mich sogar ein Übungsschwert holen lassen und mir ein paar Schritte und Bewegungen gezeigt. Ich habe die Römer für das, was sie uns angetan haben, immer gehasst, aber ich liebte es, sie beim Kampf zu beobachten. Marcus Acilius hat mich einmal dabei erwischt, wie ich bei einem ihrer Übungskämpfe zugesehen habe. Es belustige ihn wahrscheinlich, dass ein kleiner, rechtloser Sklave davon träumte Soldat zu werden.“

„Du hättest ihn töten sollen.“

Godrics Mundwinkel zuckten leicht bei dieser Bemerkung. „Mit einem Holzschwert?“

„Du hättest ihn im Schlaf umbringen oder ihm etwas ins Essen mischen können.“

„Was hätte es mir gebracht? Der Verdacht wäre direkt auf mich gefallen und selbst wenn nicht, hätten sie mich einfach wieder zu den anderen Sklaven gesteckt. Beides wäre mein Tod gewesen. Außerdem habe ich ihn gemocht. Ich war damals noch ein Kind und er wie ein Vater zu mir. Er kümmerte sich um mich und schützte mich vor den Schlägen und Übergriffen der Soldaten.“

„Um dich in sein eigenes Bett zu holen?“, knurrte Eric.

„Nein, er hat mich nie angerührt. Ein weiterer Grund, warum ich ihm so dankbar war, ihn verehrte. Und warum ich ihm in meiner kindlichen Dummheit mein gesamtes Vertrauen schenkte…“ Ein harter Zug legte sich um Godrics Mund. „Als wir in Rom ankamen, mussten wir uns alle versammeln und in langen Reihen aufstellen. Händler kamen, begutachteten uns und kauften, wen sie für brauchbar hielten und wer in ihr Angebot passte. Wer nicht genommen wurde, landete in den Minen. Natürlich wurde auch ich von einem Händler ausgewählt, schließlich gehörte ich zu den gesündesten und wohlgenährtesten Sklaven, aber Marcus Acilius hatte mich am Morgen, als sie mich abgeholt haben, noch beruhigt und mir versprochen, mich so schnell wie möglich zurückzukaufen und zu ihm und seiner Familie zu holen, daher machte ich mir keine Sorgen. Die begannen sich erst zu regen, als die Tage vergingen und ich mich noch immer angekettet in einem stinkenden Kellergewölbe im feuchten Stroh wiederfand. Wie lange ich dort blieb, weiß ich nicht. Hin und wieder kamen Männer und verteilten Essen und Wasser oder nahmen welche von uns mit. Die wenigsten von ihnen kehrten zurück. Irgendwann kam schließlich ein edelgekleideter Mann in den Keller. Der Händler war bei ihm, was immer ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür war, dass irgendetwas passieren würde. Der Mann kam zu uns in die Zelle, was bisher nie geschehen war, und ging zu jedem einzelnen Sklaven, um ihn kurz anzusehen und an ihm zu riechen. Ich dachte, er wäre verrückt, aber er war Römer, daher habe ich auch kaum etwas anderes erwartet. Als er schließlich bei mir ankam, umfasste er mein Kinn und zwang mich, zu ihm aufzusehen. Das Grinsen, das sich auf Servilius‘ Gesicht ausbreitete, als sich unsere Blicke das erste Mal trafen, werde ich niemals vergessen. Es fraß sich wie Eis in meine Eingeweide, doch bevor ich zurückweichen konnte, hatten mich die Wachen auf einen Wink von ihm schon gepackt und auf die Füße gestellt. Ich habe versucht, mich zu befreien und nach ihnen zu treten, bis mich plötzlich ein Schlag von hinten getroffen hat und alles schwarz wurde. Später habe ich mich oft gefragt, ob er mich auch noch genommen hätte, wenn ich mich nicht gewehrt hätte. Wahrscheinlich nicht…“

„Die Alternative wäre gewesen, sich zu ergeben und stillzuhalten“, bemerkte Eric abschätzig.

„Manchmal ist das die einzige Möglichkeit.“

„Für Feiglinge…“

Godrics Augen verengten sich kurz und er wandte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Du bist keiner von ihnen“, fügte Eric hinzu, als er es sah.

„Sei nicht so schnell mit einem Urteil bei der Hand“, sagte Godric mit leiser Stimme. „Es ist nicht immer so einfach.“

„Ich würde eher sterben, als mich zu ergeben.“

„Nicht immer ist das eine der Alternativen.“

„Der Tod stellt immer eine Alternative dar, auch wenn sie die Letzte ist.“

„Dein Geist wird so manipuliert, dass du dich nicht selbst umbringen kannst, und droht dein schwacher, menschlicher Körper aufzugeben, werden dir die Kiefer auseinandergezwungen und dir Vampirblut eingeflößt, bis du nicht mal mehr weißt, wo oben und unten ist. Hauptsache deine Wunden heilen schnell und ihr Spiel kann endlich weitergehen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie mich nie überfüttert haben.“

Betroffen senkte Eric den Blick. „Daran habe ich nicht gedacht.“

„Servilius‘ Villa lag außerhalb der Stadt. So konnte man unerwünschte Zeugen vermeiden“, fuhr Godric fort, ohne weiter auf Eric einzugehen. „Man hatte mich in einer kleinen Kammer im hinteren Teil des Hauses untergebracht. Möglichst weit weg von neugierigen Ohren. Die Tür war versperrt und wurde zu jedem Zeitpunkt bewacht, doch wenigstens in meinen eigenen vier Wänden durfte ich mich frei bewegen und ich wagte zu hoffen, dass ich es mit meinem neuen Herrn vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht getroffen hatte. Am dritten Tag holten mich dann zwei Sklaven, wuschen mich gründlich, schnitten mir die Haare und kleideten mich ein. Keiner von ihnen sprach mit mir, es gab jedoch keinen Zweifel daran, dass ich dem Herrn vorgeführt werden sollte. Verginius und Servilius lebten zu dieser Zeit noch zusammen und so empfingen sie mich in dieser Nacht gemeinsam. Es geschah nicht viel mehr, als dass sie sich von mir nährten und ich Servilius‘ Blut trinken musste, aber du hast am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie es ist, wenn jemand, der aussieht wie ein normaler Mensch, plötzlich seine Fänge ausfährt und dich beißt. Weil ich danach von allein nicht mehr aufgestanden bin, haben mich die Wachen einfach über die Schulter geworfen und mich in meinen blutigen Kleidern zurück in meine Kammer gebracht. Da bin ich dann wieder für eine Weile geblieben. Ich habe nichts von dem Essen angerührt, was sie mir brachten. Wenn ich jemanden an der Tür gehört habe, habe ich mich in der hintersten Ecke versteckt und sobald sich mir jemand näherte, um mir etwas einzuflößen oder mir etwas Sauberes anzuziehen, habe ich geschrien und begonnen, um mich zu schlagen und zu treten. Einmal habe ich dabei eine der Wachen so hart erwischt, dass er zu Boden gestürzt ist. Der andere hat von mir abgelassen, um ihm zu Hilfe zu kommen, und da bin ich einfach nur noch gerannt. Durch den Säulengang in den nächtlichen Garten…“ Für einen Moment verstummte Godric. Sein Blick war abwesend, als weile sein Geist in einer weit entfernten Welt. „Es hätte eines von Verginius‘ Stücken sein können. Der einfältige Menschenjunge, der nachts versucht, vor einem Vampir zu fliehen.“ Ein gequältes, abgehacktes Lachen. „ _Du schreist gerne, nicht wahr? Komm, ich gebe dir einen Grund, zu schreien._ “

Eric zuckte leicht zusammen, als er Godrics veränderte Stimme hörte.

„Unter der Villa befand sich das Triclinium, wie sie es nannten, ihr Speisesaal. Tief in den Fels geschlagen, damit auch kein Schrei nach außen dringen konnte. Servilius packte mich im Genick, zerrte mich die Treppe hinunter und kettete mich dort an die Decke. Dann riss er mir die Kleidung runter und…“ Godric kniff die Augen zusammen. „Und dann nahm er…“

„Godric?“, begann Eric vorsichtig.

„Nahm er eine Peitsche, das… das Flagrum…“ Godrics Kopf ruckte zur Seite, als wiche er vor etwas aus. Er schien gar nicht zu bemerken, wie seine Fänge hervorkamen.

„Godric?“ Unsicher trat Eric näher.

„ _Jetzt zeig mir, wie du schreien kannst, kleiner Godric._ “ Keuchend taumelte Godric ein Stück zurück und hob abwehrend einen Arm.

„Godric… Godric, hör auf. Hör auf!“ Eilig rannte Eric zu ihm und packte ihn an den Schultern. „Es reicht, Godric. Verstehst du mich? Du kannst aufhören.“ Eric schüttelte ihn. „Ich flehe dich an, komm zu dir!“

Plötzlich fuhr Godrics Kopf herum. Seine Augen waren dunkel vor Hass. Mit einem zornerfüllten Brüllen schleuderte er Eric von sich. Im hohen Bogen flog er durch die Luft und schlug einige Meter entfernt hart auf dem Schnee auf. Eric stöhnte und noch bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, sich wieder aufzurichten, saß Godric bereits mit gebleckten Zähnen über ihm, das Gesicht vor gleißendem Zorn zu einer unwirklichen Fratze verzerrt.

„Godric! Godric, ich bin es. Ich bin es! Sieh mich a-…“ Der Rest ging in einem Röcheln unter. Godrics Finger schlossen sich erbarmungslos um seine Kehle und drückten zu. Eric bäumte sich auf und versuchte sich zu befreien, obwohl er wusste, dass er dieser Kraft nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte.

 _„Los, schrei für mich!“_ , zischte Godric. _„Mach meinen Schwanz hart!“_

„Godric…“, wisperte Eric kaum hörbar.

Godric beugte sich zu seinem Ohr. _„Ja… Guter, Junge… Spürst du ihn?“_

„Ich… Ich bin… E-eric… Eric.“

Auf einmal nahm der Druck auf Erics Hals wieder ab und er konnte spüren, wie die Spannung aus Godrics Körper wich. Langsam richtete Godric sich auf und schaute mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf ihn herab.

„Nein“, stieß er entsetzt hervor und zog sofort seine Fänge ein. Rasch sprang er auf und wich zurück. „Verzeih mir, das wollte ich nicht.“

Eric schloss die Augen und griff sich ächzend an die schmerzende Kehle.

Sofort hockte Godric wieder neben ihm und legte zaghaft eine Hand auf seine Brust.

„Es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist. Bitte, du musst mir glauben, bitte…“, flüsterte er voller Verzweiflung.

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Eric mit belegter Stimme. Er räusperte sich. „Alles in Ordnung.“

„Ich hätte dich fast getötet.“

„Nein“, widersprach Eric, „das warst nicht du.“

Godric stützte die Ellbogen auf seine Oberschenkel und vergrub die Finger in seinem Haar. „Wer sonst soll es gewesen sein?“

Eric setzt sich auf. „Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht töten würdest.“

„Servilius‘ Erbe…“ Fahrig tastete Godric nach dem Brandmal auf seiner Schulter. „Verginius hatte Recht. Ich trage sein Blut in mir. Er ist immer da, er wird mich niemals gehen lassen.“

„Du hast mir doch erzählt, dass du dieses Schwein getötet hast.“

Godric nickte.

„Also hast du ihn besiegt. Der Stärkere siegt über den Schwächeren.“

„Hundert Jahre hatte seine Saat Zeit, zu sprießen.“

„Du warst noch hundert Jahre bei ihm?“, fragte Eric fassungslos.

„Nur Feiglinge würden so lange stillhalten“, sagte Godric leise und hob ein wenig Schnee auf. Gedankenversunken verrieb er ihn zwischen den Fingern.

„Vergiss, was ich sagte! Hätte ich gewusst, was sie mit dir gemacht haben… Wie hast du es geschafft, ihn zu töten?“

„Ich soll meinem Abkömmling verraten, wie man seinen Macher tötet?“

„Du bist so viel stärker und schneller als ich. Ich könnte dich unmöglich besiegen.“

„Ich war nicht allein. Ohne Remus hätte ich es nicht geschafft, jedenfalls nicht so früh.“

„Wer ist dieser Remus?“

„Mein Bruder.“

„Ich dachte, deine Brüder wären alle tot oder verschollen?“

„Mein Vampirbruder, nicht mein menschlicher Bruder. Servilius hat uns beide erschaffen. Er war ein Geschenk von Verginius und noch jünger als ich bei meinem Kauf. Ich war bereits ein Vampir, als er zu uns kam. Die Vorstellung, dass ich noch weiter altern würde, hat Servilius nicht gefallen. Allerdings war mein Vampirkörper für sie nicht mehr ganz so… gewinnbringend. Sie ließen mich nie in Ruhe, aber es wurde trotzdem erträglicher. Meine Heilung war nicht mehr länger von ihrer Gnade abhängig, ich konnte mir also immer sicher sein, dass die Schmerzen schnell wieder verschwinden würden. Außerdem war ich Servilius‘ erster Abkömmling. In seiner Vorstellung war ich daher derjenige, der irgendwann sein Erbe weitertragen würde, dafür durfte ich nicht vollständig gebrochen werden. Verginius wurde ich manchmal noch für eine Strafe überlassen, aber nehmen durfte mich nur Servilius.“

„Wie fürsorglich…“

„Sie waren sehr unterschiedlich in ihrer Art zu spielen. Verginius liebte das Theater, die Bühne… Ihm war die Kulisse und eine gute Vorstellung wichtiger, als die Art und Weise der Durchführung. Solange es gut aussah und die richtige Wirkung auf die Zuschauer hatte, war er zufrieden.“

„Du wurdest also wirklich als Höhepunkt seiner Feste…“ Eric verstummte. Er konnte es nicht aussprechen, solch eine Wut ballte sich bei den aufkommenden Bildern in ihm zusammen.

„…vorgeführt, ja.“

„Vor Gästen?“

„Jeder Vampir in Rom, der was auf sich hielt, war Gast bei Verginius‘ Gelagen. Aber wie er schon sagte, Servilius war sehr besitzergreifend. Es artete nie so aus, wie man es vielleicht erwarten könnte.“

Ohne sein wirkliches Zutun fuhren Erics Fänge hervor. Er gab ein tiefes Grollen von sich. Verwundert hob Godric den Blick, dann breitete sich der Hauch eines liebevollen Lächelns auf seinen Lippen aus. Für einen Moment schien es, als wolle er nach Erics Hand greifen, doch dann wandte er sein Gesicht ab und klaubte stattdessen noch etwas Schnee auf.

„Servilius war anders. Er war fasziniert von der menschlichen Schwäche. Er liebte es, die Atmung zu kontrollieren oder dir jegliche Macht über die Reaktionen deines Körpers zu entziehen. Er wusste, dass ich ihn hasste. Darauf bauten sie auf, auf meiner Gegenwehr, die Demütigung, um etwas bitten zu müssen. Bei Remus wollte er nun noch einen Schritt weitergehen. Er wollte seinen Geist besitzen, sein gesamtes Inneres freilegen, ihm keinen Winkel mehr lassen, um sich zu verstecken. Ich habe lange gebraucht, um seinen Plan zu durchschauen, zu lang… Remus kam aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen. Sein Vater hatte sich hoch verschuldet und keine Möglichkeit, das Geld zurückzuzahlen. Die Gläubiger boten ihm daher einen Tausch an: Seinen jüngsten Sohn gegen den Erlass seiner gesamten Schulden. Welcher Mensch würde da widerstehen?“ Verächtlich stieß Godric die Luft aus. „Remus hatte nicht dasselbe erlebt wie ich. Er wusste nicht, was es bedeutete, ein Sklave zu sein. Seine Eltern hatten ihm vielleicht mal eine Ohrfeige verpasst, aber was wirklicher Schmerz bedeutete, was es bedeutete, rechtlos zu sein, jedem auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert, das hatte er nie erfahren. Und dann stand er in dieser einen Nacht plötzlich neben Verginius in der Tür. Klein und abgemagert, die Finger nervös in den zerschlissenen Stoff seiner Tunika vergraben. Ich musste ihn nur ansehen und wusste, dass sie diesen Mensch nicht schon nach einer Nacht entsorgen würden.“ Nachdenklich betrachtete Godric die kleine Schneekugel in seiner Hand. „Ich habe wirklich versucht, ihm zu helfen. Ihn darauf vorzubereiten und ihm wenigstens etwas Trost zu spenden. Aber ich war selbst noch nicht lange ein Vampir und Servilius hatte nicht unbedingt viel Wert darauf gelegt, mir beizubringen, wie ich mich kontrollieren konnte. Und plötzlich saß da dieses hilflose, weinende Kind neben mir und suchte meine Nähe. Servilius und Verginius haben sich anfangs oft einen Spaß daraus gemacht, ihn mit ein paar frischen Wunden neben mich zu ketten. Ich bin fast wahnsinnig geworden, während Remus vor Angst zitternd neben mir kauerte und mich aus riesigen Augen anstarrte. Kontrolle habe ich so auf jeden Fall gelernt. Kein Blut konnte mich seitdem mehr aus der Fassung bringen.“ Godric holte aus und warf das Schneekügelchen gegen einen der Stämme. „Das Vertrauen, das Remus in mich legte, konnte Servilius damit allerdings nicht zerstören und irgendwann begann Remus dann, währenddessen meinen Namen zu schreien und mich um Hilfe anzuflehen.“ Godrics Kiefer spannten sich kurz an. „Natürlich konnte ich nichts tun. Der andere blieb immer gefesselt, wenn sie einen von uns holten und Servilius hatte mir verboten, auch nur einen Ton von mir zu geben. Aber Servilius erkannte in diesem Moment die Stelle, an der er ansetzen musste, um ihn zu brechen. Verginius und er hatten schon vorher immer wieder bestimmte Rollen eingenommen. Verginius, gnadenlos und brutal, und Servilius, nicht minder brutal, aber hin und wieder ein sanftes Wort auf der Zunge, während er ihm etwas von seinem schmerzlindernden Blut gab. Trotzdem hatte er ihn bis dahin nie wirklich zu fassen bekommen, weil da immer noch ein anderer war, an den Remus sich klammern konnte.“

„Du.“

Godric nickte. „Servilius sprach seine Befehle aus und ich musste gehorchen. Mir blieb keine Wahl. Spätestens als Remus selbst zu einem Vampir geworden war, wusste er das auch, aber in dem Moment, wo du die Schmerzen spürst, ist dir vollkommen egal, ob der andere es unter Zwang oder freiwillig tut. Es macht keinen Unterschied… Und Servilius trat im Gegenzug immer mal wieder als sein Retter auf. Nur winzige Gesten, aber Remus hat sie einem Verdurstenden gleich in sich aufgesogen. Hin und wieder hat Servilius ihn sogar…“ Godric runzelte leicht die Stirn und benetzte seine Lippen, bevor er fortfuhr: „Er holte ihn zu sich auf sein Lager und nahm ihn. Aber nicht so, wie sonst, sondern… sondern zärtlich, vorsichtig, fast schon liebevoll. Währenddessen hat Servilius mich nie aus den Augen gelassen und mich angegrinst, wenn Remus es nicht merkte. Ich hätte ihn in diesen Momenten töten können. Aber so sehr mich dieser Anblick auch abstieß, so war ich doch gleichzeitig auch vollkommen gebannt von dieser Lust, die Remus unter seinen Händen zu empfinden schien. Sie wollte einfach nicht zu meinen eigenen Erfahrungen passen. Heute weiß ich es besser…“ Mit erschöpfter Miene schaute Godric wieder zu Eric. „Und dann kam die Nacht, in der Verginius fort war. Selbst fliegend noch Tagesreisen entfernt. Servilius hatte mich in seinem Rausch nicht sofort wieder angekettet und ich stand hinter ihm mit diesem langen, dünnen Stock in der Hand, von dem noch Remus Blut tropfte, während Servilius sich über ihn beugte. Ich sah nicht, was er tat, hörte nur, wie Remus aufschrie und da hob ich einfach diesen Stock und rammte ihn in seinen Rücken zwischen den Rippen hindurch direkt in sein Herz.“ Ein Ausdruck grimmiger Zufriedenheit trat in Godrics Augen, als er sich daran erinnerte. „Es passierte so schnell, dass Remus und ich uns im ersten Moment nur stumm anblickten, nicht fähig uns irgendwie zu bewegen. Remus war über und über mit Servilius‘ Überresten bedeckten und ich hielt noch immer diesen Stock, an dessen Ende ein langer Hautfetzen hing und sich wie eine blutige Fahne im Wind bewegte. Remus war der erste, der aus seiner Starre erwachte und er versuchte sogleich, sich von diesem Zeug zu befreien. Er war wie von Sinnen. Schwankte zwischen Panik vor Verginius, bodenloser Erleichterung und einer unbändigen Wut auf mich.“

Ungläubig hob Eric den Kopf. „Er war wütend auf _dich_?“

„Wütend und dankbar, genauso wie er Servilius im gleichen Maße hasste und liebte. Es ist schwer, das zu verstehen. Ich denke, er tut es bis heute nicht. So hat Servilius sein Ziel am Ende doch noch erreicht“, erklärte Godric und die Trauer, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang, ließ auch Eric den Blick senken. „Ich verbrannte die Überreste im Feuer und verstreute die Asche in einem Fluss. Wir lebten zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon lange nicht mehr in der Villa, um Zeugen mussten wir uns also keine Sorgen machen. Ich wusste, dass Verginius uns jagen würde, sobald er es herausgefunden hätte und so schnappte ich mir Remus und flog mit ihm davon, nachdem ich jegliche Spur vernichtet hatte. Meine Fähigkeiten waren damals noch sehr eingeschränkt, aber ich schaffte es trotzdem irgendwie, uns beide bis Sonnenaufgang weit über die Grenzen des Landes zu schaffen, in dem wir uns gerade aufhielten. Remus war in den ersten Nächten wie betäubt. Ich jagte für uns, suchte nach guten Verstecken und versuchte, irgendwie zu ihm durchzudringen, aber sobald er mal zu sich kam, ging er sofort auf mich los und machte mir Vorwürfe. In einer anderen Nacht rannte er fort, als ich gerade dabei war, Nahrung zu beschaffen. Ich folgte ihm, nahm ihn wieder mit mir, aber tief in mir wusste ich da bereits, dass es niemals funktionieren würde, egal, wie sehr ich es mir wünschte, egal, wie sehr ich hoffte, ihn am Ende doch noch retten zu können. Aber genauso wenig wie er mir traute, traute ich ihm. Die gegensätzlichen Gefühle, die in seinem Inneren tobten, machten ihm Angst und diese Angst machte ihn wieder zornig und dann war er unberechenbar. Ich erwartete in jedem Moment, wo ich ihm den Rücken zudrehte, genauso gepfählt zu werden wie unser Macher. Remus war es, der es als erstes aussprach. Wir hatten gerade ein winziges Dorf überfallen und vollständig ausgerottet. Schon damals war uns bewusst, wie unvernünftig es war, solch eine Spur zu hinterlassen, aber wir hatten genug von dem ständigen Versteckspiel im Unterholz und in irgendwelchen Höhlen und so gönnten wir uns diesen Spaß. Danach setzte er sich neben mich. Er sah zum ersten Mal wirklich glücklich aus, als wären die Dämonen in ihm endlich zur Ruhe gekommen. Und dann erklärte er mir mit sanfter, klarer Stimme, dass er mich für das, was ich getan hatte, nicht töten, aber dass er es mir auch niemals verzeihen würde. Er nannte uns Brüder, vereint in Servilius‘ Blut, ritzte seinen Finger auf und strich damit über meine Lippen, bevor er aufstand und verschwand.“ Gedankenverloren strich Godric sich über seinen Mund.

„Habt ihr euch je wiedergetroffen?“

„Ein paar Mal… Servilius wäre sehr stolz auf ihn gewesen, hätte er ihn sehen können.“

„Was geschah, nachdem er fort war?“

„Ich zog durch die Welt, lebte überall und nirgends, immer mit der Gefahr im Nacken, dass Verginius mich aufspüren könnte. Es wundert mich, dass er so lange gebraucht hat.“

„Du hast seit dem vollkommen alleine gelebt? Die ganzen letzten neunhundert Jahre?“

„Vampire hätten die beiden kennen können. Vor allem Verginius ist in der Gemeinschaft kein Unbekannter. Nicht jeder war sein Freund, aber das Risiko wollte ich nicht eingehen. Irgendwann habe ich dann begonnen, mich Armeen anzuschließen und bin ihnen gefolgt. Schlachtfelder geben ein sehr üppiges Mahl ab.“

„Und dann hast du mich gesehen“, beendete Eric die Erzählung.

Die Erinnerung ließ Godric kurz lächeln. „Ja.“

Eric nickte langsam und erhob sich. Nachdenklich rieb er sich über die Stirn und entfernte sich einige Schritte. „Macht ihr es deshalb?“

„Was meinst du?“, fragte Godric und stand ebenfalls auf. Wachsam folgte er Erics Bewegungen.

„Erschafft ihr euch deshalb einen Abkömmling? Um ihn wie einen Sklaven zu halten und ihn zu ficken? Euren _Spaß_ zu haben?“

Ein Schatten legte sich über Godrics Gesicht. „Fühlt es sich für dich so an?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Eric. „Vielleicht… Ich… Wie weit reicht deine Kontrolle über mich?“

„Ich spüre, was du fühlst und wo du bist. Ich kann dir Befehle geben und ich kann dich rufen.“

„Mehr nicht?“

„Warum?“

„Bekomme ich immer mit, wenn du mir einen Befehl gibst? Du könntest ihn mich nicht vergessen lassen, sodass ich im Nachhinein das Gefühl hätte, es selbst gewollt zu haben?“

„Nein.“

Misstrauisch musterte Eric ihn.

„Ich kann dich nicht bezirzen“, fügte Godric mit Nachdruck hinzu.

„Würdest du es mir sagen, wenn du es könntest?“

„Ja.“ Godric kam einige Schritte auf Eric zu. „Ja, ich würde es dir sagen. Vertrau mir…“

„Wie? Nach all dem, was du mir erzählt hast, was ich heute gesehen habe, wie könnte ich dir da noch vertrauen?“

„Es geht um gestern Nacht, oder? Deshalb warst du nach dem Erwachen auch so wütend.“

Unruhig verlagerte Eric sein Gewicht und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich habe das nie zuvor gemacht. Mit Frauen, ja, aber nicht mit Männern.“

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Seit wir gemeinsam reisen, warst du nie mit einem Mann zusammen.“

„Warst du das? Hast du da irgendetwas in meinem Kopf gemacht?“

Godrics Augen weiteten sich und er schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Nein!“

„Hast du es von Anfang an darauf angelegt?“

„Ich…“, begann Godric zögerlich.

„Also, ja.“

„Nein!“ Rasch fasste Godric nach Erics Arm. „Ich begehre dich, seit ich dich zum ersten Mal sah, das gebe ich zu. Aber ich hätte dich nie dazu gezwungen.“ Er stockte. „Oder?“

„Du weißt es nicht?!“

„Hattest du in dem Moment das Gefühl, dass ich es tue? Du bist zu mir gekommen, daher dachte ich, du würdest es wollen, aber wenn dem nicht so war... ich…“ Godric verstummte und ließ seine Hand wieder fallen. „Zwischen Macher und Abkömmling besteht ein mächtiges Band. Befindet der eine sich in Gefahr, würde der andere alles tun, um ihn zu beschützen, koste es auch sein Leben. Und man fühlt so etwas wie Zuneigung für den anderen, Zusammengehörigkeit. Es ist vielleicht zu vergleichen mit der Verbindung zwischen menschlichen Eltern und ihren Kindern.“

„Und das hast du benutzt, um mich dazu zu kriegen?“

„Nein, aber vielleicht hast du diese Gefühle mit echtem Begehren verwechselt. Sie können manchmal sehr stark sein und wenn man so jung ist wie du, kann es schwer sein, sie zu unterscheiden.“

„Woran erkenne ich das?“

„Wie hat es sich danach angefühlt? Vor Verginius‘ Auftauchen?“

„Weiß ich nicht.“

„Dann versuche dich zu erinnern!“, drängte Godric. „Bitte.“

„Nicht, als wäre es unter Zwang geschehen“, gestand Eric unwillig.

Erleichterung spiegelte sich auf Godrics Zügen wieder.

„Und das soll es mir jetzt beweisen?“

„Heute, vor Verginius, warst du nicht mehr in diesem Rausch. Du hattest deine Gefühle unter Kontrolle und trotzdem fühlte es sich noch richtig an.“

„Hm.“

„Eric?“ Vorsichtig legte Godric eine Hand an seine Wange und brachte ihn dazu, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Nicht alle Macher sind so. Es gibt mehr wie Servilius und Verginius, gewiss, dafür ist die Macht, die wir auf euch ausüben können, zu verführerisch, aber nicht jeder von uns missbraucht sie für solche Dinge. Ich könnte dir das niemals antun, hörst du? Niemals! Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie es war, den richtigen Moment abzuwarten, stillzuhalten, während ich zusehen musste, wie Verginius dir seinen Willen aufzwang.“

Eric zog die Brauen zusammen und wollte den Blick abwenden, doch Godric hielt ihn zurück.

„Du bist mein Abkömmling. Wie könnte ich dir je Leid zufügen?“

„Der Junge, Kiyan, da war nichts mehr als eine leere Hülle. Und es war sein Macher, der ihm das antat.“

„Ja, und ich sehe dich an und verstehe nicht, wie er es tun, wie Servilius mir und Remus dieses Leid zufügen und Freude dabei empfinden konnte. Die Aufgabe eines Machers ist es nicht, zu foltern. Wir sind da, um euch zu beschützen. Um euch zu lehren, was es heißt, ein Vampir zu sein und in dieser Welt zu überleben.“

„Hast du Macher getroffen, die so waren?“

„Das habe ich!“, erwiderte Godric entschieden und zog seine Hand zurück. „Ich verstehe jedoch, dass es dir momentan sehr schwer fallen muss, mir noch zu vertrauen.“ Er stieß ein abgehacktes Lachen aus und sah zur Seite. „Ich habe neunhundert Jahre gebraucht, um mein Vertrauen wieder in jemand anderen zu legen als mich selbst.“

Eric musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Du bist nicht wie sie. Mein Vertrauen in dich besteht nach wie vor. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so wütend geworden bin. Es war unbegründet. Du hast mich gerettet, statt mich auszuliefern, obwohl wahrscheinlich alle Zeichen gegen dich standen. Trotzdem hast du es versucht.“ Er neigte leicht den Kopf. „Mein uneingeschränktes Vertrauen würdest du übrigens erhalten, wenn du mir von heute an keine Befehle mehr erteilen würdest.“

Godric runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. „Wenn ich dir dafür auch eine Silberleine umlegen darf.“

Bei der Erinnerung daran verzog Eric das Gesicht. „Statt über mein sollten wir lieber mal über dein Vertrauen sprechen.“

„Du bist mein Abkömmling, was soll ich tun?“ Hilflos hob Godric die Schultern.

„Wenn deine Befehle mir sinnvoll erscheinen, halte ich sie auch ohne dieses Machergetue ein.“

„Dann habe ich bisher also nur sinnlose Befehle gegeben?“

„Nun stellst du mich aber schlimmer dar, als ich bin!“

„Ich bin dankbar für jede Nacht, in der du mal keine Leiche mit königlichem Blut anschleppst.“

„Sie schmecken am besten.“

„Ja, das stimmt“, räumte Godric, wenn auch nur widerwillig, ein. „Mir schmecken sie aber nur besser, weil sie meist gesünder sind, dir schmecken sie besser, weil ich sie dir verboten habe.“

„Eine gemeine Unterstellung“, grinste Eric.

Lächelnd sah Godric zu ihm auf. „Ich kann in deinen Kopf sehen, du hast keine Cha-…“ Er brach ab.

Erics Miene wurde wieder ernst. „Nein, das habe ich nicht. Aber wir wären nicht mehr am leben, wenn du nicht stärker wärst, also ist das in Ordnung, denke ich…“

„Ja?“

Eric nickte langsam und trat noch näher an Godric heran. Fragend sah dieser zu ihm auf.

„Vater, Bruder, Sohn…“ Eric fuhr seine Fänge aus und ritzte die Kuppe seines Daumens auf. Sanft strich er über Godrics Lippen. „Vereint in Godrics Blut.“ Er stoppte an Godrics Mundwinkel und sie schauten einander an, hielten ihre Blicke fest, bis Eric sich herunterbeugte und die blutbenetzten Lippen küsste. „Mit dir hat es begonnen.“

 

 

***

 

 


	10. Lady Gainesborough (Godric/Eric/Nora)

 

_„The night he turned you, the night he made us a family, I swore to him that I would always protect you.”_

 

„Godric!“ Ungeduldig schob Eric den Diener beiseite, der ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte, und rannte die Treppe hinauf. Er spürte, wie Lady Gainesboroughs Finger sich haltsuchend an seinen Kragen klammerten, als er mit einem Satz die letzten Stufen überwand und mit dem Fuß die Tür zu Godrics Gemach auftrat. Ein spitzer Schrei ertönte. „Vater, verzeih mir die Störung, aber es ist wichtig.“

„Das hoffe ich für dich“, erwiderte Godric, ohne sich von der Frau unter ihm abzuwenden. Zwischen ihrem grellen Kreischen waren die Worte kaum wahrzunehmen.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe.“

Resigniert senkte Godric den Kopf und seufzte, bevor er sich aus der Frau zurückzog. Unwirsch packte er sie am Kinn und suchte ihren Blick. „Sei still.“ Sofort erstarben die Schreie. „Da du es bist, der meine Hilfe braucht, gehe ich wohl richtig in der Annahme, dass wir die ganze Nacht benötigen werden, um das Problem zu beseitigen?“

„Wahrscheinlich.“ Vorsichtig verlagerte Eric sein Gewicht und drückte Lady Gainesborough noch enger an sich.

„Natürlich… Du nimmst jetzt deine Sachen und gehst nach Hause, süße Sarah, und sobald du die Schwelle dieses Zimmers übertreten hast, wirst du vergessen, was du heute gesehen oder getan hast. Du kennst mich nicht und du bist noch immer unberührt. Hörst du?“

„Ja, Mylord.“

Godric ritzte die Kuppe seines Zeigefingers an seinen Fängen auf und verschloss die Wunden an Sarahs Hals und der Innenseite ihres Schenkels. „Braves Mädchen.“ Sanft drückte Godric noch einen letzten Kuss auf die vollen Lippen. „Danke, für die wunderschöne Nacht.“

„Ich danke _Euch_ , Mylord“, erwiderte Sarah, den Blick starr auf Godric gerichtet.

„Geh jetzt.“ Godric rollte sich von ihr herunter und setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes. Mit der Decke wischte er sich nachlässig über das blutverschmierte Kinn „Und vergiss nicht, dich anzukleiden, bevor du nach unten gehst.“

Rasch erhob sich die Frau und klaubte ihre Sachen zusammen. Als sie an Eric vorbei aus dem Raum rannte, presste sie einen Zipfel ihres Kleides fest über Mund und Nase, während ihre Augen ängstlich über Lady Gainesboroughs von Krankheit gezeichneten Körper huschten.

Godric stützte die Ellbogen auf seine Knie und rieb sich erschöpft übers Gesicht. „Du wurdest in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit zum König gerufen und nun stehst du hier einen Tag später mit einer Pestkranken an meinem Bett. Ich harre gespannt der Geschichte, die zu dieser Begebenheit geführt haben mag, wobei es mich schon einmal beruhigt zu sehen, dass es sich nicht um die Königin selbst handelt, die dort in deinen Armen liegt.“

„Darf ich vorstellen: Lady Gainesborough.“

Als sie ihren Namen zwischen den schwedischen Worten vernahm, drehte die Frau den Kopf und hob schwerfällig die Lider.

„Mylady, ich bin sehr erfreut, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, auch wenn Ort, Zeit und Art unseres Zusammentreffens etwas ungewöhnlich erscheinen mögen“, begrüßte Godric sie auf Englisch und neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich befürchte, eine Begegnung mit Ihnen blieb mir bisher verwehrt, Mylord, doch so schlecht, wie Ihr lügt, scheint Euch Euer Weg auch nicht allzu oft an den Hof zu führen.“ Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein schwaches Flüstern, trotzdem hatte sich der Hauch eines amüsierten Lächelns um die Mundwinkel Lady Gainesboroughs gelegt.

Zufrieden nahm Eric zur Kenntnis, wie Godric aufblickte und die Frau genauer in Augenschein nahm. Sein Interesse schien geweckt zu sein.

„Warum bist du hier?“, fragte Godric wieder auf Schwedisch.

„Rette sie.“

„Du kommst extra hierher, damit ich ihr mein Blut gebe?“

„Nein, ich bitte dich darum, sie zu verwandeln.“

Godrics Miene gefror.

„Ich bin mir über die Tragweite dieser Bitte bewusst, aber…“

„Offensichtlich bist du das nicht.“

„Godric…“, begann Eric, doch er wurde sofort wieder von ihm unterbrochen.

„Wer ist diese Frau?“

„Nora Gainesborough. Der König hat mich ausgesandt, sie zu suchen.“

„Warum?“

„Er war der Ansicht, dass sie sich lieber um das Leiden zwischen seinen Beinen kümmern sollte anstelle dem der Infizierten.“

„Und anstelle seines, soll sie sich jetzt um das deine kümmern? Ich soll dir eine Hure erschaffen, angewärmt vom königlichen Bett?“

„Nein!“, entgegnete Eric mit Nachdruck.

„Wenn Mylords schon vor mir über meinen Tod verhandeln, wäre es dann nicht angebracht, es wenigstens in einer Sprache zu tun, die auch ich verstehe?“

Langsam löste Godric seinen Blick von Eric und wandte sich wieder Lady Gainesborough zu. „Ihr würdet dann vielleicht unsere Worte verstehen, aber nicht deren Sinn, Mylady, denn es ist nicht Euer Tod, über den wir verhandeln.“

„Es wäre ihr Tod, wenn du dich weigerst!“

„Schweig!“ Godric erhob sich abrupt und taxierte Eric wütend. „Die Verwandlung ist kein Spiel und ich mache nicht irgendeine Frau, die du am Straßenrand aufgelesen hast, zu meinem Abkömmling, nur weil du dich mit dem König anlegen oder deinen Schwanz in sie reinstecken willst. Wenn du mir also keinen vernünftigen Grund vortragen kannst, warum ich deiner absurden Bitte nachkommen sollte, dann geh und führe deinen eigentlichen Auftrag aus. Und denke nicht einmal daran, ihr dein Blut zu geben. Es ist heilig und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du es wahllos unter den Menschen verteilst, nur weil du deine Triebe nicht unter Kontrolle hast.“

Aufgebracht setzte Eric zu einer Antwort an, doch Lady Gainesborough hielt ihn mit einer sanften Geste zurück. „Würdet Ihr mich bitte hinunter lassen, Mylord? Nicht Ihr solltet es sein, der den Kampf um mein Leben ausficht, und es lässt sich leichter kämpfen, wenn man dabei auf den eigenen Füßen steht, statt in den Armen eines Mannes zu liegen wie ein unmündiges Kind.“

„Mylady, Euren Mut in allen Ehren, aber Ihr wisst nicht, um was es geht.“

„Dann wird man es mir erklären müssen. Ich sagte Euch bereits, dass mein Tod mir gehört. Ich selbst sollte bestimmen, wie ich sterbe. Ihr habt mich zu Eurem Vater gebracht, damit er mich heilen kann. Einen Teil Eures Versprechen habt Ihr somit erfüllt, nun lasst mir meinen letzten Wunsch. Im Gegenzug werde ich vergessen, dass Ihr mir etwas versprochen habt, was allem Anschein nach nicht Euer war.“

Einen Moment zögerte Eric, dann nickte er unwillig und setzte sie vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab. Ihr geschwächter Körper vermochte sie kaum noch zu tragen und sie schwankte gefährlich, doch als Eric ihren Arm umfasste, um sie zu stützen, wehrte sie seinen Griff entschieden ab.

Misstrauisch beobachtete Godric die Szene, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt.

„Wäret Ihr wirklich in der Lage mich zu retten, Mylord?“

Godric musterte sie eine Weile, dann nickte er. „Ja.“

„Ich vermute, dass es keine Frage des Geldes ist?“

„Eric fordert mehr von mir, als nur Eure Heilung.“

„Immunität?“ Lady Gainesborough zögerte. „Unsterblichkeit?“

Godric sah zu Eric hinüber.

„Er hat nichts gesagt. Was seid ihr? Keine Menschen, soviel ist Gewiss.“

„Vampire“, erklärte Eric an Godrics statt.

Lady Gainesborough nickte gedankenversunken. „Ich hörte von solchen Wesen, doch bis heute hielt ich sie für Hirngespinste, Märchengestalten, um kleinen Kindern Angst vor der Dunkelheit zu machen.“

„Die Vampire aus euren Geschichten sind Märchengestalten“, erwiderte Eric spöttisch. „Wir haben nichts gemein mit diesen Gestaltwandlern, die als süße, kleine Fledermäuse kopfüber von der Decke hängen und bei dem Anblick eines Kreuzes vor Furcht erstarren. Allerdings erleichtern eure Hirngespinste uns die Jagd, also müssen wir uns wohl dafür bedanken.“

Mit einem Fingerzeig hieß Godric Eric ruhig zu sein. „Ihr wollt also kämpfen und wisst noch nicht einmal, wofür?“

„Ich kämpfe bis zum letzten Atemzug um mein Leben, so wie jeder Mensch es tun würde.“

„Oder jedes Tier…“, fügte Godric abschätzig hinzu. „Ihr wurdet in eine dunkle Zeit der Menschheit geboren, das mag man bedauern, doch warum sollte ich aus den tausend Todgeweihten dort draußen gerade Euch auswählen?“

„Diese Antwort kann ich Euch nicht geben. Ich weiß nur, dass Lord Northman mich hierher gebracht hat. Er nennt Euch Vater, obwohl Ihr viele Jahre jünger zu sein scheint. Ihr habt keine Angst, wenn Ihr Euch mit Infizierten auf engstem Raum befindet, Ihr seid stark und unglaublich schnell und Eure Haut ist kalt, als wäret Ihr schon lange tot und doch stehen wir hier und reden. Es ist eine Welt voll sonderbarer Wunder, in die Ihr mich hineingeworfen habt, Mylords, und nun sträubt sich alles in mir gegen den Gedanken, diese bald wieder verlassen zu müssen.“

„Hör ihr genau zu, Eric. Das nennt man Dankbarkeit. Diese Worte hätten damals aus deinem Mund kommen sollen.“

Ein spielerisches Grollen drang aus Erics Kehle. Godric hob die Brauen.

„Vergisst du heute all deine Manieren? Mir scheint, ich sollte dich in Zukunft wieder etwas mehr im Auge behalten, bevor du mich noch weiter beschämst“, tadelte er ihn. Es klang vorwurfsvoll, doch in seinen Augen lag ein amüsiertes Funkeln. „Tretet näher, Mylady!“

Ihr Beine zitternden vor Anstrengung, als Lady Gainesborough der Aufforderung nachkam und einen Schritt nach vorne machte.

„Näher… Eric!“, zischte Godric, als Eric Anstalten machte, ihr zu Hilfe zu kommen. „Sie wollte einen Kampf und sie bekommt ihn.“

Widerwillig blieb Eric, wo er war, während Lady Gainesborough sich verbissen vorwärts schleppte. Schließlich kam sie einen Arm breit vor Godric zum Stehen. Ihr Atem ging schwer und feine Schweißtröpfchen hatten sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet, trotzdem hielt sie Godrics kaltem Blick voller Trotz stand. Langsam hob er einen Finger und fuhr die Ader nach, die sich rasch pulsierend unter der fiebrigheißen Haut ihres Halses abzeichnete.

„Du kannst sie nicht…!“, begehrte Eric zornig auf, doch er wurde von einem warnenden Knurren unterbrochen.

„Warum gebt Ihr Euer Leben so bereitwillig von Euch? Ihr, die privilegierte Tochter eines reichen und einflussreichen Mannes, wichtig genug, dass der König höchstpersönlich einen seiner besten Männer losschickt, um zu Eurer Rettung zu eilen?“, raunte Godric leise.

„Mir hat es in meinem Leben nie an Geld oder Ansehen gemangelt, nicht an schönen Kleidern oder Schmuck, das ist wahr. Doch wie würdet Ihr Euch fühlen, wenn Euer Vater und Eure Brüder Euch an einen Mann verschachern wie ein Stück Vieh, in der Hoffnung, dass er Euch so schnell wie möglich ein Kind in den Bauch pflanzt? Ein königlicher Bastard, ihre einzige Chance, unser Blut in den Topf der Thronanwärter zu werfen, etwas in der Hand zu haben, wenn der König wieder das Interesse verliert und mich fallen lässt. Was aus mir wird, nachdem man mich öffentlich als eine der vielen königlichen Huren gebrandmarkt hat, war dabei stets zweitrangig. Mein Leben, so wie ich es immer wollte, existiert nicht mehr, seit dieser Mann, dem der Zufall eine Krone aufs Haupt gesetzt hat, mich zum ersten Mal in sein Schlafgemach rufen ließ.“

„Durch Zufall erlangte er diese Krone? Nicht eher ‚dei gratia‘?“

„Wart ihr in den letzten Monaten dort draußen? Falls Gott Gnade kennt, so findet man sie nicht in London.“

„Ist es Dummheit oder Mut, welcher Euch so offen Euren Zweifel an Gott in der Gegenwart von Fremden aussprechen lässt?“ Mit zwei Fingern hob Godric Lady Gainesboroughs Kinn an und strich mit den Lippen über ihre Kehle.

„Nein!“, brüllte Eric und machte einen Satz nach vorne.

Godric fuhr zu ihm herum und entblößte drohend seine Fänge. „Raus!“

„Aber du ka-…“

„Du hast sie in mein Haus gebracht und ihr Leben damit in meine Hände gelegt. Jetzt lebe mit den Konsequenzen! Und nun verschwinde! Bis ich dich rufe, hast du nichts mehr in der Nähe dieses Raumes verloren!“

Für einen Moment starrten sich die beiden Männer wütend an, dann nickte Eric knapp.

Der Rahmen knackte gefährlich, als er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss warf.

 

 

*

 

 

Angestrengt runzelte Eric die Stirn und versuchte einige der Worte zu erhaschen, die dort am anderen Ende des Hauses gewechselt wurden, doch nicht der leiseste Ton drang durch die Decke zu ihm herunter. Hin und wieder, wenn Lady Gainesborough ihre Stimme zu weit anhob, gelang es ihm, einige Sätze aufzufangen, doch Godric schien sie immer sogleich zurück zur Ordnung zu rufen und so war es ihm bis jetzt nicht gelungen, herauszufinden, was sich dort oben seit anderthalb Stunden zwischen den beiden abspielte. Wenigstens hatte er bisher nicht ihr Blut riechen können, Godric schien sich also noch nicht getötet zu haben.

„M-Mylord, ich…“

Das Mädchen in Erics Armen begann unruhig umher zu rutschen und holte ihn damit unsanft aus seinen Überlegungen. Missgelaunt ließ er von ihrem Hals ab.

„Was?“, fragte er harsch.

„Ich fühle mich… mich nicht gut, Mylord, mir ist… schwindelig, ich…“

Sofort horchte Eric auf ihren Herzschlag und ritzte eilig einen seinen Finger auf, als er den gefährlich langsamen Ton vernahm. Verärgert über die eigene Unachtsamkeit schloss er die Wunde und schob die Frau von seinem Schoß.

„Verzeiht, Mylord, wenn ich Euch… wenn ich Euch verärgert habe…“ Das Mädchen kniff die Augen zusammen und tastete haltsuchend nach dem Kaminsims. „Ich brauche nur eine Pause, Mylord, dann…“

Eric zog seine Fänge ein, griff nach der Klingel, die auf einem kleinen Tischchen bereitstand und rief einen der Diener herbei. „Bring etwas zu Essen und eine Schlüssel mit Wasser und ein sauberes Tuch.“

„Jawohl, Mylord.“ Der Diener verneigte sich und ließ sie wieder allein.

„Setz dich.“ Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger massierte Eric erschöpft seine Nasenwurzel, während er darauf wartete, dass das Mädchen mit ihrer typisch menschlichen Langsamkeit neben ihm Platz genommen hatte. Er atmete hörbar aus, dann wandte er sich ihr zu und suchte ihren Blick. „Mary?“

„Ja, Mylord?“

„Du kannst dich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was hier eben geschehen ist. Ich habe keine Fangzähne, ich habe dich nicht gebissen und ich habe auch nicht dein Blut getrunken.“

„Ja, Mylord.“

„Das Blut auf deinem Kleid stammt von einem Mann auf der Straße, der sich bei einer Prügelei heute Abend am Kopf verletzt hat. Du hast dich um ihn gekümmert und ihm einen Verband umgelegt.“

„Ja, Mylord.“

„Brav.“ Seufzend legte Eric den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Der Geruch von kaltem, gebratenem Hammel und Brot stieg ihm in die Nase und er verzog unmerklich den Mund.

Es gab Vampire, die Menschen regelrecht verabscheuten und in ihnen nichts anderes sahen als lebende Aufbewahrungsbehälter, vollgepumpt mit frischem Blut. Er selbst zählte sich eigentlich nicht zu dieser Gruppe. Menschen hatten sicher ihre Daseinsberechtigung und er sprach ihnen zu, dass sie Dinge erfanden, die auch seinem Leben Erleichterung verschafften. Doch an manchen Tagen wünschte er sich wirklich, sie würden einfach zur Erde fallen und sich nicht mehr bewegen oder essen oder trinken, sich mit ihren widerlichen Parfums einsprühen oder krank werden… Er könnte die Liste ewig fortsetzen.

Sie sollten einfach nur Stillliegen, bereit zur Nahrungsabgabe, und ihn nicht mehr mit ihren Gerüchen und zahllosen Unzulänglichkeiten belästigen.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Eric legte diskret einen Finger unter die Nase, als der Gestank von altem, totem Fleisch wie eine Welle über ihn hereinbrach. Er versuchte sich an die Tage zu erinnern, wo er sich selbst voller Genuss von solchen Dingen ernährt hatte, doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht mehr gelingen. Zu abstoßend erschien ihm mittlerweile schon allein die Vorstellung.

„Das Essen und das Wasser, Mylord.“

„Gib mir die Schüssel und Mary das Essen und dann verschwinde.“

Der Diener kam der Aufforderung nach und verließ dann raschen Schrittes den Raum. Eric tauchte das Tuch in das klare Wasser, wrang es aus und begann, seinen Mund von dem Blut zu säubern. Mit großen Augen beobachtete Mary ihn dabei.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder?“, knurrte Eric und wischte sich über die Wange.

„W-warum ist euer Gesicht voller Blut, Mylord?“, piepste das Mädchen verängstigt.

Eric schalt sich stumm für den zweiten dummen Anfängerfehler in dieser Nacht, bevor er sich ihr mit seinem liebenswürdigsten Lächeln zuwandte. „Ich habe mir auf die Zunge gebissen.“

„Aber Euer gesamter Mund ist rot.“ Entsetzt sah Mary zu, wie sich das Blut aus dem Tuch löste und begann, das Wasser zu verfärben.

„Ich habe mir nun mal sehr stark auf die Zunge gebissen. Und sieh, dein Hals ist ja auch voller Blut, Mary. Was ist denn nur mit dir geschehen? Wer hat dir dieses Leid zugefügt?“, fragte Eric und legte dabei so viel Besorgnis wie möglich in seine Stimme.

Mary fasste an ihren Hals und schüttelte eilig den Kopf. „Niemand, Mylord. Heute Abend hat sich ein Mann bei einer Prügelei am Kopf verletzt und ich habe ihm geholfen, die Wunde zu verbinden. Dabei ist Blut auf mein Kleid gekommen.“

„Ist das auch wahr, Mary? Wenn dir jemand Gewalt angetan hat, musst du mir das ehrlich sagen. Niemand darf dich ungestraft verletzen.“

„Nein, nein, Mylord, es ist genauso, wie ich es gesagt habe. Wirklich!“

Eric nickte. „Keine Sorge, wenn du es so sagst, werde ich dir glauben. Es war sehr anständig von dir, dass du dem armen Menschen geholfen hast. Nun iss etwas, du siehst hungrig aus.“

„Ja, danke, Mylord.“

„Gestattest du mir, dass ich derweil deinen Hals von dem Blut befreie? Eine Dame sollte nicht so herumlaufen müssen.“

„Aber, Mylord, es schickt sich nicht, dass Ihr ein einfaches Dienstmädchen wascht.“

„Ich bestehe darauf.“

„N-na gut, wenn… wenn Ihr wollt.“ Scheu senkte Mary den Blick. Mit zittrigen Fingern zerkleinerte sie das Fleisch und schob sich ein kleines Stück zwischen die Lippen.

Eric erhob sich und ging zur dem Mädchen hinüber.

Godric hatte sie vor einigen Jahren mit nach Hause genommen, nachdem sie versucht hatte, seine Geldbörse zu stehlen. Sie war ein dreizehnjähriges, dürres Ding gewesen, halb verhungert und völlig verwahrlost. Wie sich herausstellte war ihre Mutter ein paar Monate zuvor von einem Freier erdrosselt worden, der Vater im Vollrausch kurz nach ihrer Geburt in der Themse ertrunken. Godric hatte sich über ihren kläglichen Versuch damals köstlich amüsiert und sie gewähren lassen, nur um sie dann durch halb London zu verfolgen.

Sie waren in engen Gassen plötzlich vor ihr aufgetaucht, hatten um den Ecken auf sie gewartet und vor ihren Schlupfwinkeln gelauert, bis Godric schließlich Erbarmen mit dem verängstigten Kind gezeigt hatte. Inzwischen kümmerte sie sich vor allem um den Haushalt, führte Buch über ihre Ausgaben oder tätigte kleinere Botengänge.

Ihr Blut war jungfräulich, das Beste, was sie im Haus hatten und ihr Verstand war durch das Bezirzen noch nicht so in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden, wie von manch anderen Angestellten. Godric und er hatten sich bemüht, es bei ihr in Grenzen zu halten. Allerdings war es in einer Zeit wie dieser, wo es sowieso schon schwer war, an gute Nahrung zu kommen, kaum noch möglich, sich an diese Vorgabe zu halten.

Aber sie brauchten ein paar Menschen, denen sie tagsüber komplexere Aufgaben übertragen konnten und so standen sie in den letzten Monaten oft vor der Wahl, hungrig schlafen zu gehen oder den Verstand ihrer Menschen weiter zu gefährden. In der heutigen Nacht hatte Eric sich für letzteres entschieden.

Wenigstens war Marys Äußeres mit den Jahren ansehnlicher geworden. Sie war keine Schönheit, aber durchaus akzeptabel, wobei Eric sich gar nicht ausmalen wollte, was für eine Delikatesse ihm der König als Belohnung überlassen hätte.

„Wie alt bist du inzwischen?“, erkundigte Eric sich, um sich von seinem aufkommenden Durst abzulenken.

„Achtzehn, Mylord.“

Eric drückte das Tuch aus. „Dann wird es ja Zeit, über eine Hochzeit nachzudenken.“

„Wenn Ihr das wünscht, Mylord.“

„Gäbe es denn bereits Kandidaten?“

„Ich habe bisher noch keinen Mann getroffen, der eine mittellose Waise zur Ehefrau will, Mylord“, erwiderte Mary leise und knabberte an dem Brot.

„Du gehst zu hart mit uns Männern ins Gericht. Die Blicke des Schuhmacherlehrlings scheinen jedenfalls nicht allein aus dem Interesse an Geld geboren zu sein. Und sie sind auch alles andere als verwunderlich…“ Eric beugte sich etwas vor und strich sanft mit dem Tuch über Marys Hals.

Kurz zuckte sie zurück und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf der nackten Haut aus. „Entschuldigt, das Wasser ist sehr kalt, Mylord.“

„Oh, natürlich. Verzeih, Mary, ich habe nicht daran gedacht“, raunte Eric und schob eine der braunen Locken hinter ihr Ohr.

„Denkt Ihr wirklich, dass…“

Den Rest des Satzes bekam Eric nicht mehr mit. Ein Schauer erfasste seinen Körper und ein Teil des Wassers schwappte auf den Boden, als die Schüssel kurz seinen Fingern entglitt.

„Mylord?“

„Ich muss gehen. Iss auf und leg dich dann schlafen. Ich brauche dich heute Nacht nicht mehr.“

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Mylord“, entgegnete Mary verwundert, doch Eric hörte ihre Worte kaum.

Es kostete ihn all seine Kraft, die Schüssel langsam auf dem Tisch abzustellen und gesitteten Schritts den Raum zu verlassen. Erst als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, rannte er los, flog die Treppe hinauf und landete zwei Meter von Godric entfernt, der bereits ungeduldig vor seinem Schlafgemach auf ihn wartete.

„Geh und grab außerhalb der Stadt ein geeignetes Loch. Ich werde mit Nora nachkommen. Und beeil dich! Die Sonne geht bald auf.“

Erleichterung durchströmte Eric. „Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg.“

Godric nickte und ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er wieder in seinem Zimmer.

 

 

*

 

 

Ein strenger Herbstwind fegte über das brachliegende Feld und zerrte an der dünnen Kleidung der zwei Männer, die mit tief gesenktem Kopf vor dem frisch aufgeworfenen Grab knieten. Das Zittern ihrer Körper nahm zu, doch kein Ton des Protests kam über ihre Lippen. Stumm harrten sie aus, nicht in der Lage die Fessel zu lösen, die um ihren Verstand gelegt worden war.

Reglos stand Eric neben ihnen, horchte auf das gleichmäße Schlagen ihrer Herzen und versuchte, die davon ausgehende Ruhe auf sein Inneres zu übertragen, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang waren Godric und Lady Gainesborough zu dem Loch gekommen, dass Eric für sie ausgehoben hatte.

Keiner von ihnen hatte Eric Beachtung geschenkt. Godric hatte sie getragen und ihr Kopf hatte friedlich an seiner Schulter geruht. Es schien, als wären sie in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen gewesen, als würde nichts anderes um sie herum mehr existieren. Die Beiden hatten kein Wort miteinander gewechselt, berührten sich nur sacht, während ihre Blicke einander kaum losließen. Fast schon zärtlich hatte Godric sie in das Grab gelegt und ihre Haare zur Seite gestrichen. Lady Gainesborough hatte lächelnd zu ihm aufgesehen. Sie hatte keine Angst gespürt, nur die Aufregung hatte ihren Atem etwas schneller werden lassen. Voller Vertrauen hatte sie sich in seine Hände begeben.

Godrics Lippen waren über ihren blassen Hals gefahren. Mit geschlossenen Augen hatte er von ihrer Haut gekostet, die Hand in ihren braunen Strähnen, bevor er seine Fänge ausgefahren hatte. Ehrfürchtig hatte Lady Gainesborough ihre Finger ausgestreckt und sie berührt und Godric hatte sie gewähren lassen und geduldig auf ihr zustimmendes Nicken gewartet.

Eine Welle der Erregung hatte Eric erfasst, als Godric seine Zähne in ihrem Fleisch vergraben hatte. Ohne sein Zutun waren seine Fänge hervorgekommen und ein tiefes Grollen war aus seiner Kehle gedrungen. Das warme Blut hatte die frisch aufgewühlte Erde getränkt und war in das weiße Nachthemd gesickert, während sich Godrics arbeitende Muskeln unter seinem Hemd abgezeichnet hatten.

Noch nie hatte Eric etwas Schöneres gesehen. Es war, als wären sie zu einer Einheit verschmolzen. Ein Kreis, der sich schloss, der die beiden einhüllte in seiner Vollkommenheit. Es war kein Vergleich zu seiner eigenen Verwandlung gewesen.

Ihre Hand, die sanft auf Godrics Rücken ruhte, immer schwächer wurde, bis sie schließlich an seiner Seite hinab zu Boden sank. Sein Blut, was er ihr voller Sorgfalt einflößte und über ihre bleichen Lippen rann. Ein Tropfen hatte sich dabei aus ihrem Mundwinkel gelöst und Godric hatte sich hinabgebeugt und ihn fort geküsst, bevor er Lady Gainesborough in seine Arme gezogen und ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gebettet hatte.

Die Intimität des Augenblicks hatte Eric sich selbst wie einen Störenfried vorkommen lassen und betreten hatte er den Blick abgewandt und sich an das Zuschütten des Grabes gemacht.

Und nun wartete er hier. Wartete auf Godrics Urteil ob seines unverschämten Verhaltens. Godrics Nichtachtung hatte sich tief in ihn gebohrt. Er war froh, dass Godric Lady Gainesborough für ehrwürdig genug erachtet hatte, doch je länger er hier stand, desto mehr wuchs diese Angst in ihm heran und Eric wusste nicht, wie er sie händeln sollte.

Er hatte keine Angst, niemals. Angst machte einen schwach und Schwäche bedeutete den Tod.

Trotzdem fühlte er sich verloren, wenn er Godrics kalte Augen vor sich sah und er musste daran denken, wie Godric ihm von dem Ritual der Freigabe erzählt hatte, der Lösung des Bandes zwischen dem Macher und seinem Abkömmling.

Des Bandes zwischen ihm und Godric…

Eric ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Männer neben sich. Er hatte heute noch nichts getrunken, gewiss war das der Grund für seine irrationalen Gefühle. Wenn Godric und Lady Gainesborough erwacht wären, würde er noch einmal auf die Jagd gehen.

Plötzlich erfüllte ein bekanntes Flirren die Luft und Erics Kopf schnellte nach oben. Er nahm kaum mehr als einen Schatten wahr, als Godric aus der Erde hervorschoss und sich auf einen der beiden Männer stürzte. Als Eric sich ihnen zuwandte, hatte er bereits seine Fänge in ihn geschlagen. Der Mann stieß einen heiseren Schrei aus und hilfesuchend blickte er sich nach Eric um, der nur drohend seine Lippen zurückzog und leise fauchte. In langen, gleichmäßigen Zügen trank Godric das Blut und ignorierte die klägliche Gegenwehr seines Opfers, bis es kraftlos in sich zusammensackte. Mit dem Arm fuhr sich Godric über den Mund und ließ den schlaffen Körper zu Boden fallen.

„Godric?“, begann Eric leise.

Langsam drehte sich Godric in seine Richtung und musterte ihn mit einem unergründlichen Blick.

„Vergib mir! Mein Verhalten und meine Worte waren inakzeptabel.“ Demütig senkte Eric den Kopf.

„Das waren sie und doch wäre ich mehr als enttäuscht gewesen, hättest du in dieser Situation anders reagiert.“

Überrascht sah Eric auf und begegnete Godrics schiefem Lächeln.

Er hob eine Hand und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über Erics Wange. „Mein unbezwingbarer Krieger…“

„Vater…“, stieß Eric kaum hörbar hervor und lehnte sich der Berührung leicht entgegen.

„Du tatst Recht daran, auf deiner Bitte zu beharren. Nora ist mehr als würdig und sie verfügt über ein Wissen und Verbindungen, die noch sehr nützlich für uns sein könnten.“

„Danke, dass du ihr trotz allem die Chance gegeben hast.“

Godric ließ seine Hand wieder sinken. „Warum hast du sie nicht selbst verwandelt? Du schienst dir sehr sicher zu sein, dass sie die Richtige ist.“

„Ich bin noch nicht bereit dafür.“

„Wann ist man je bereit dafür?“, fragte Godric. „Du bist mehr als siebenhundert Jahre alt. Inzwischen hast du alles gelernt, was ich dir beibringen könnte.“

„ _Du_ warst es, als du mich erschaffen hast.“

Godric lächelte matt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war damals wie ein kleines Kind. Ich habe dich gesehen und wollte dich haben, koste es, was es wolle.“

„Sie gehört zu dir“, beharrte Eric. „Niemand sonst hätte ihr Macher sein können.“

Nachdenklich schaute Godric zu dem Grab und nickte.

Besorgt folgte Eric seinem Blick. „Kommt es vor, dass die Wandlung sich nicht vollzieht?“

„Das kann passieren, ja.“

„Ich bin damals vor dir erwacht. Denkst du, dass sie es nicht geschafft hat?“

„Du warst nur verwundet. Ihr Körper ist von der Krankheit völlig zerfressen. Gib meinem Blut etwas Zeit, sie zu heilen.“ Godric schwieg eine Weile. „Sie ist stark“, fügte er schließlich leiser hinzu.

„Das ist sie.“ Eric wandte sich wieder Godric zu. Ein amüsierter Zug hatte sich um seine Mundwinkel gelegt. „Die süße Sarah, also? Ich dachte, wir wollten sie von nun an in Ruhe lassen.“

„Er hat sich schon wieder einen anderen Händler gesucht und mich auf der Ware sitzen lassen.“

Erics Miene wurde wieder ernst. „Wie hoch ist der Verlust?“

„Zu hoch. Und rate mal, wer der andere Händler ist.“

„Willcox.“

„Ich wusste immer, dass die beiden unter einer Decke stecken.“

„Soll ich ihm einen Besuch abstatten?“

„Das hättest du wohl gern“, grinste Godric. „Den Spaß überlasse ich dir nicht. Greene wird morgen kommen und doppelt so viel mitnehmen, wie bestellt.“

„Bei ihm warst du also schon.“

„Ich musste ja sein über alles geliebtes Töchterlein abholen.“

„Ich nehme an, der Preis ist gestiegen.“

„Und wie du davon ausgehen kannst. Dafür, dass ich ihn und Sarah am Leben lasse und ihre Unschuld in der Öffentlichkeit bewahre, wird er zahlen. Mal sehen, ob Willcox diesen Preis auch aufzubringen vermag.“

„Töte ihn einfach, ich weiß nämlich nicht, ob ich mich beim nächsten Treffen noch einmal zurückhalten kann.“

„Sollte er auch hinter der unterschlagenen Ware stecken, dann…“ Godric stieß ein dunkles Grollen aus.

„Hat er nicht auch Kinder?“

„Er hatte vier Söhne. Drei hat die Pest sich schon geholt.“

„Oh, lass mich den vierten holen“, bat Eric.

„Diese Belohnung musst du dir erst einmal verdienen…“, erwiderte Godric. „Bist du gestern noch vor Sonnenaufgang nach Hause gekommen?“

„Es war knapp, aber ja.“

„Gut, ich hätte dich n-…“ Godrics Augen verengten sich leicht.

Eric horchte auf. „Spürst du sie?“

Statt einer Antwort sprang Godric neben das Grab und ergriff die Hand in derselben Sekunde in der sie durch die Oberfläche stieß. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung befreite er den restlichen Körper und zog Lady Gainesborough auf die Füße. Verwirrt huschte ihr Blick umher, bis er schließlich an Godric hängen blieb.

„Du hast es wirklich getan“, wisperte sie mit belegter Stimme und nicht einmal der darauffolgende Husten konnte den glücklichen Ausdruck aus ihrem Gesicht vertreiben.

„Dir wurde ein Versprechen gegeben und auch wir Vampire besitzen so etwas wie ein Ehrgefühl“, erwiderte Godric und streichelte über ihre bebenden Schultern.

„Ich fühle mich so… gesund. So…“ Lady Gainesborough machte einen Schritt nach vorne und lachte begeistert auf. „Mir fehlen die Worte dafür! Alles fühlt sich so viel echter an, als ob ich die letzten Jahre meines Lebens halb schlafend verbracht hätte.“ Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sog die Luft ein. „Die Gerüche, die… die _Sterne_ …“ Sie hielt inne und betrachtete mit offenem Mund die unglaubliche Pracht, die sich über ihr auftat. „Wunderschön…“

Eric sah ebenfalls nach oben und besann sich seiner eigenen Faszination, als er gerade erst erwacht war. Inzwischen war dieser Nachthimmel für ihn so alltäglich, dass er ihn gar nicht mehr wahrnahm.

„Eric hat für dich gejagt.“ Godric deutete auf den Mann, der noch immer regungslos auf dem Boden kniete.

Noras Kopf fuhr herum und ihre Fänge schossen bei seinem Anblick gierig hervor. „Er ist mein?“

„Genieß ihn“, raunte Godric und machte eine einladende Geste.

Sofort war sie bei dem Mann und riss seinen Kopf zurück.

Derweil gesellte sich Godric wieder an Erics Seite. „Du hast deine Schwester sehr weise gewählt.“

Wie gebannt beobachtete Eric, wie sie ungestüm ihre Zähne in den Mann stieß. „Sie ist perfekt.“

Erics Begeisterung ließ Godric lächeln. „Ich habe deinem Wunsch entsprochen und sie erschaffen, nun ist es an dir, deiner Rolle als älterer Bruder gerecht zu werden und die damit einhergehende Verantwortung zu übernehmen.“

„Ich schwöre dir, ich werde sie mit meinem Leben beschützen“, antwortete Eric, ohne den Blick von ihr abwenden zu können. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand ihr Leid zufügt. Niemals!“

„Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel. Nun geh zu Nora und erteile ihr ihre erste Lektion. Ich möchte mich heute nicht auch noch um eine Leiche kümmern müssen.“

Ohne zu zögern wollte Eric der Aufforderung nachkommen, wurde dann aber noch einmal von Godric am Arm zurückgehalten. Finger legten sich in seinen Nacken, zogen ihn herab und ein sanfter Kuss wurde auf seine Lippen gehaucht.

„Du hast mich heute sehr stolz gemacht, mein Sohn.“ Kurz lehnte Godric seine Stirn an Erics, bevor er mit glänzendem Blick zu ihm aufsah. „Sehr stolz…“

 

 

***

 

 


	11. Godrics Tochter (Godric/Eric/Nora)

 

_„It must kill you that he loved me more.“ - „It kills me that you think he did.“_

 

„Riechst du schon jemanden, der dich interessieren würde?“, fragte Eric, legte einen Arm um Noras Taille und zog sie an einer heranrasenden Kutsche vorbei.

Unsicher sah Nora sich um. „Godric hat gesagt, dass ich mich von diesem Viertel fern halten soll.“

„Du, aber ich nicht“, grinste Eric und bog in eine dunkle Gasse ein.

„Bist du sicher? Ihm schien es damit sehr ernst zu sein.“

„Keine Angst, Schwesterlein, dein über siebenhundert Jahre alter Bruder ist ja bei dir und beschützt dich vor all den gruseligen Geistern.“

Nora boxte ihm leicht in die Seite.

„Es ist doch immer wieder erstaunlich, wie schnell ihr Frauen eure gute Erziehung vergesst, sobald man euch zum Vampir gemacht hat“, lachte Eric.

„Oh, eine Dame, die von einem ehrlosen Mann an solch einen Ort geführt wird, darf noch ganz andere Sachen. Ihre Unschuld zu bewahren und Notfalls auch zu verteidigen, ist schließlich ihre höchste Pflicht.“

„So?“ In einer schnellen Bewegung wirbelte Eric Nora herum und drückte sie gegen die nächste Wand. „Wie gut, dass da keine Unschuld mehr ist, die man verteidigen müsste.“ Bestimmend legte er eine Hand in ihren Nacken und suchte ihre Lippen.

Gierig erwiderte Nora seinen Kuss und keuchte erfreut auf, als Eric sie auf seine Hüften hob. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Ihr seid ein Schurke, Lord Northman. Wie vielen jungen Mädchen habt Ihr in einer solchen Gasse schon die Aussicht auf eine gute Partie geraubt?“

Eric zog ihr Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Zähne und zupfte leicht daran. „Soll ich dir davon erzählen? Soll ich dir beschreiben, wie ich sie…“, seine Finger fuhren zwischen ihre Beine, „…hier berührt habe?“

Nora lehnte ihre Stirn an seine Schulter und nickte fahrig.

„Ja?“ Eric ließ seinen Zeigefinger in sie gleiten und bewegte ihn leicht. Noras Fänge schossen hervor und sie stöhnte dumpf gegen seinen Hals. „Mmh, schon bereit? Macht es meine kleine, verdorbene Schwester so an, wenn sie sich vorstellt, wie ich diesen armen Jungfrauen ihre Ehre…?“

„Verpiss dich, das ist meine Ecke!“ Eine Straßenhure lehnte sich neben sie an die Wand und raffte ihre verdreckten Röcke. „Mach schon, sonst musst du noch was drauflegen.“

„Jaja…“ Ihr Freier, ein kleinwüchsiger, dicker Mann mit schütterem Haar, stolperte hinter ihr her und versuchte im Lauf hastig seine Hose zu öffnen. Schweißperlen glänzten auf seiner Stirn.

Eric zog die Brauen hoch und besah sich die Szene belustigt, während er Nora zurück auf den Boden stellte.

„Gucken kostet“, keifte die Hure sofort. „Aber ich kann Euch auf jeden Fall ein besseres Angebot machen als die da.“

Nora grollte leise und wollte sich an Eric vorbeischieben, um sich auf die Frau zu stürzen, doch dieser fasste bestimmt nach ihrem Handgelenk und manövrierte sie hinter sich, bevor die beiden Menschen ihre ausgefahrenen Fänge entdecken konnten.

„Ganz ruhig…“, raunte er, während der Mann mühsam grunzend damit beschäftigt war, sich in die Hure zu zwängen.

„Du bist drin, jetzt fang schon an“, sagte sie genervt und schaute wieder zu Eric. „Und? Dauert hier nur noch einen Moment, dann bin ich ganz für Euch da, mein Herr.“

„So verlockend dieses Angebot auch ist, ich muss es leider ablehnen.“

„Die will die Kohle nicht mehr rausrücken, wa‘? Naja, wisst ja, wo Ihr mich findet“, erwiderte die Frau und öffnete ihr Kleid etwas. Eine ihrer bleichen, schweren Brüste fiel heraus und der Mann grapschte wollüstig danach. „Zerreiß mir bloß nicht mein Kleid!“

Amüsiert nahm Eric Nora am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her, tiefer in die abgelegenen Teile der Stadt.

„Lass mich“, beschwerte sich Nora entrüstet und sah fauchend zurück.

„Wir nähren uns doch nicht von einer syphiliskranken Hafenhure“, tadelte Eric sie.

„Sie hat mich beleidigt!“ Nora griff nach Erics Fingern und versuchte, sie von ihrem Arm zu lösen.

„Sie war nur sehr geschäftstüchtig“, nahm Eric die Frau in Schutz und lief ungerührt weiter.

„Du bist manchmal so ein Mistkerl!“ Wütend krauste Nora ihre Stirn und sah mit blitzenden Augen zu ihm auf. „Dir hat das auch noch Spaß gemacht, oder?“

„Nicht doch, meine Empörung ist grenzenlos“, meinte Eric und setzte ein ernstes Gesicht auf.

„Du schuldest mir etwas dafür“, murrte Nora.

Eric ließ sie los und hielt ihr seinem Arm hin. Unwillig hakte Nora sich bei ihm ein.

„Dann benutze mal dein hübsches Näschen, schließlich musst du noch üben.“

Nora schloss die Augen und sog prüfend die Luft ein.

„Und du bist sicher, dass es hier mehr gibt, als Huren und Bettler?“, erkundigte sie sich skeptisch.

„Vertrau mir. Ich rieche auch schon einen ersten Leckerbissen. Frau oder Mann?“

„Mann.“

„Wunderbar.“ Eric ergriff ihre Hand und rannte los.

„Du bist zu schnell“, beschwerte sich Nora sogleich, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Kurzerhand wurde sie hochgehoben. Nora verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hasse es, wenn du das machst!“

„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass deine Babyfüßchen so langsam sind“, entgegnete Eric.

Nora schlug ihm hart gegen die Brust. „Inzwischen bin ich doch froh, dass diese Hure uns unterbrochen hat, du darfst dir heute nämlich jemand anderen suchen.“

Eric seufzte schwer. „Ich bitte tausendfach um Entschuldigung, Lady Gainesborough, nichts lag mir ferner, als Eure Gefühle zu verletzen.“

„Ich würde dir vielleicht vergeben, wenn du mir jetzt wirklich einen hervorragenden Leckerbissen servierst.“

Eric lächelte verschmitzt und blieb kurz darauf auch schon stehen.

„Um die Ecke“, flüsterte er und setzte sie ab. „Willst du es allein versuchen?“

Nora warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu und ordnete noch einmal rasch ihr Haar und ihre Röcke, bevor sie die Schultern straffte und selbstbewusst die angrenzende Gasse anstrebte.

Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte Eric sich an die Mauer und beobachtete mit einem stolzen Lächeln, wie sie sich an ihr Opfer heranpirschte. Bevor dieses überhaupt realisieren konnte, was los war, hatte Nora ihm bereits eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst und ihre Fänge tief in seinem Hals vergraben. Der Mann wehrte sich anfangs noch, doch er hatte keine Chance gegen Nora, die ihn gnadenlos zu Boden rang, um ihr Mahl dort in aller Ruhe fortzusetzen.

Eric wollte gerade zu ihr gehen, als er plötzlich eine neue Duftspur auffing. Seine Nasenflügel bebten leicht und er drehte suchend den Kopf.

Junger Mann, Matrose, gerade erst mit einem Schiff aus Flandern angekommen… Eric leckte sich die Lippen.

„Bleib hier“, rief er noch eilig und erhob sich ohne einen weiteren Blick in die Lüfte.

 

*

 

Vollauf zufrieden schlenderte Eric in Richtung der Gasse, wo er Nora zurückgelassen hatte. Der Matrose war köstlich gewesen und er hatte kurz darüber nachgedacht, sich noch weiter mit ihm zu vergnügen, als der Körper des Mannes auf den Biss mehr als deutlich reagiert hatte, aber letztendlich war er doch gesättigt gewesen und allzu lang wollte er Nora nicht alleine lassen. Er wusste sehr genau, wie ungehalten sie werden konnte, wenn man sie warten ließ. Andererseits hatte er auch schon Bekanntschaft mit ihrer wütenden Seite machen dürfen und die war alles andere als zu verachten gewesen, weshalb er sich für den Rückweg etwas mehr Zeit denn nötig gelassen hatte. Mit einem vorfreudigen Grinsen bog er in die schmale Straße ein.

„Na, Schwesterlein, habe ich dir zu viel versprochen?“ Überrascht hielt Eric inne, als er Nora unerwarteterweise nicht alleine vorfand. „So früh zurück? Ich dachte, du wärst die ganze Nacht weg.“

Langsam drehte Godric sich um und sah ihm entgegen. Seine Miene war unbewegt.

„Keine Sorge, Nora ist mit mir hier. Sie hat deine Regeln ganz vorbildlich eingehalten.“ Eric fuhr sich durchs Haar und schaute sich um. „Wo gehen wir als nächstes hin? Am Hafen ist eine neue Ladung eingetroffen. Wirklich sehr zu empfehlen…“

Godrics Augen verengten sich leicht, bevor er sich endgültig von Nora abwandte und auf ihn zukam. Eric runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist los?“, fragte er. „Lief das Treffen so schle-?“

Im nächsten Moment fühlte es sich an, als würde ihm der Kopf von den Schultern gerissen. Schmerz explodierte in seinem Körper, als er rücklings gegen die Mauer schlug. Mit einem tiefen Grollen ließ Eric seine Fänge ausfahren und ging instinktiv in Angriffsstellung.

Sofort stand Godric wieder vor ihm und holte zum nächsten Schlag aus. Der Schnelligkeit, mit der es geschah, hatte Eric nichts entgegenzusetzen.

„Wenn ich deine Fänge heute Nacht noch einmal sehe, reiße ich sie dir raus“, zischte Godric.

Rasch ließ Eric sie wieder verschwinden. Blut rann aus seiner aufgeplatzten Braue in sein Auge, doch bevor er es fortwischen konnte, hatte Godric ihn bereits an der Kehle gepackt. Röchelnd fasste Eric nach seinem Arm, was nur zur Folge hatte, dass sich der Griff noch weiter verstärkte. Erbarmungslos drückte Godric ihn nach unten und zwang ihn auf die Knie. Ein eiskalter Schauer durchlief Eric, als der Blick der hellblauen Augen ihn traf.

„Du hast mich zutiefst enttäuscht“, begann Godric gefährlich leise.

Die Worte fraßen sich wie Säure in Erics Eingeweide. Jegliche Gegenwehr erstarb.

„Du kanntest den Grund für meinen Befehl. Trotzdem hast du ihn missachtet.“

Eric öffnete den Mund, um zu einer Verteidigung anzusetzen, brachte jedoch keinen Ton heraus.

„Ich habe dir vertraut, Eric. Nach siebenhundert Jahren schien es mir angemessen, dir mehr Verantwortung zu übertragen. Aber wie ich nun erkennen muss, hast du dieses Vertrauen noch immer nicht verdient.“ Godric beugte sich tiefer zu ihm herab. „Wenn du mit deinem Leben spielen willst, nur zu! Es gehört dir! Solltest du Nora jedoch noch einmal einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen, bete, dass ich dich nicht in die Finger bekomme.“ Zur Untereichung seiner Worte erhöhte Godric den Druck um Erics Hals noch weiter, bevor er ihn hart zu Boden stieß.

Eric hustete erstickt und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. „Ich war bei ihr“, keuchte er mit kratziger Stimme. „Ihr konnte nichts passieren.“

„Wäre ich ein paar Augenblicke später gekommen, wäre Nora jetzt tot“, erwiderte Godric kalt.

Erics Kopf fuhr herum. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen schaute Nora zu ihnen herüber. Ihr gesamter Körper war angespannt und zitterte leicht. Abwehrend hatte sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Als Eric das Blut an ihrem Kleid entdeckte, sprang er auf die Füße und war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihr.

„Wer war das?“, knurrte er.

Im ersten Moment zuckte Nora zurück, ließ Eric dann aber stumm gewähren. Seine Fingerkuppen färbten sich rot, als er über die frischen Flecken strich.

„Dachtest du wirklich, eure kleine Jagd würde unbemerkt bleiben?“, fragte Godric abschätzig und trat neben Nora. In einer schützenden Geste legte er eine Hand auf ihren Rücken. „Niemand darf sich in ihrem Gebiet ohne Erlaubnis nähren.“

„Dafür werden sie bezahlen“, stieß Eric zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und wollte sich abwenden, doch Godric riss ihn barsch zurück.

„Ich warne dich!“

„Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie lange das hier noch ihr Gebiet ist!“

„Bildest du dir etwa ein, dass du eine Chance gegen sie hättest?“

„Diese Fotzen können meinen Schwanz lutschen! Für was anderes sind sie nicht zu gebrauchen!“, entgegnete Eric verächtlich. „Vielleicht werde ich ihnen einen schnellen Abgang gewähren, wenn sie sich gut dabei anstellen.“

Godric packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich. „Du wärst tot, bevor du deinen Schwanz überhaupt auspacken könntest!“, grollte er. „Blanche und dich trennen nur wenige Jahre und ihre Untergebenen mögen jünger sein, aber selbst du solltest inzwischen kapiert haben, dass man die Macht eines Nestes niemals unterschätzen darf. Vor allem nicht, wenn die Anführerin angegriffen wird! Du magst eine von ihnen besiegen, vielleicht zwei, die dritte wird dir den Kopf abreißen, bevor du überhaupt realisierst, dass sie hinter dir steht. Geht das in deinen verfluchten Schädel rein?“

„Sie haben Nora verletzt“, erinnerte Eric ihn wütend.

„Und allein du trägst die Schuld daran!“

Eric biss die Zähne zusammen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Es wäre Blanches gutes Recht gewesen, sie umzubringen. Solltest du also nochmal auf die Vier treffen, streng lieber du dich dabei an, ihre Fotzen zu lecken. Vielleicht werden sie ja ebenso gnädig sein wie du, wenn deine Fähigkeiten sie überzeugen.“

„Du lässt sie damit durchkommen?“, fragte Eric erbost.

„Eines der ältesten und bekanntesten Nester Englands einfach ausrotten? Du übertriffst dich mit deinen Ideen heute Nacht wieder einmal selbst.“ Mit einem geringschätzigen Blick ließ Godric von ihm ab. „Ich werde jedenfalls nicht den Hass der Vampirgemeinschaft auf mich und Nora ziehen, nur weil du dich mal wieder aufführst wie ein wildgewordener Berserker. Blanche hat eingewilligt, sie freizulassen, wenn wir ihr Gebiet zukünftig nicht mehr betreten...“

Eric zuckte mürrisch mit den Achseln. „Gibt eh bessere Orte.“

„Und morgen aus London verschwunden sind“, fügte Godric hinzu.

„Was?!“ Ungläubig starrte Eric seinen Macher an. „Du bist doppelt so alt wie sie!“

„Wäre es dir etwa lieber gewesen, ich hätte deine Schwester geopfert?“

Eric blickte zu Nora, die ihrem Streit bis jetzt schweigend gefolgt war. Noch immer konnte er die Angst in ihren blauen Augen lesen, den Schmerz der längst verheilten Wunden. Er schluckte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Niemals“, sagte er leise.

„Dann reiß dich zusammen, bevor ich endgültig die Geduld mit dir verliere.“ Godric schlang einen Arm um Noras Hüfte und zog sie an sich. „Komm…“, sagte er mit einem liebevollen Lächeln in ihre Richtung, bevor er sich ein letztes Mal Eric zuwandte. „Regle alles für unsere Abreise morgen. Wenigstens das wirst du ja wohl noch hinbekommen.“

„Natürlich“, versicherte dieser sogleich.

„Dein Verhalten heute war unverzeihlich, Eric. Noch so ein Fehltritt und du wirst dir wünschen, nie geboren zu sein.“

Eric nickte rasch und trat einen Schritt zurück, als Godric sich mit Nora in den dunklen Nachthimmel erhob.

 

*

 

Nora hatte die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt und betrachtete kritisch die Kleider, Mieder und Röcke, die über das Bett verteilt lagen. Grübelnd furchte sie die Stirn und griff schließlich nach einem hellblauen, einfachen Wollkleid und legte es zusammen.

Ein leises Klopfen ließ sie aufsehen.

„Komm schon rein.“

Die Tür wurde aufgeschoben und Godric betrat das Zimmer.

„Oh, ich dachte, es wäre Eric.“ Rasch legte Nora das Kleid zurück und wandte sich ihm zu. „Kann ich etwas für dich tun?“

Godric machte eine beschwichtigende Geste. „Ich wollte nur sehen, ob bei dir alles in Ordnung ist.“

„Ja, mir geht es gut“, versicherte Nora.

Godric nickte leicht und trat näher an sie heran, während sein Blick über die einzelnen Kleidungsstücke schweifte. „Ich bezweifle, dass Eric heute Nacht nach Hause kommen wird. Er muss noch einiges erledigen, bevor wir morgen abreisen.“

„Wo wird er den Tag verbringen?“

„Vermutlich unter der Erde.“

„Ja, natürlich.“ Nora schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. „Als ich klein war, hat mein ältester Bruder mir immer Schauergeschichten von einem bösen Lord erzählt, der in klaren Vollmondnächten aus seiner Burg geritten kam, um kleine Mädchen aus ihren Betten zu stehlen. Wenn er eines gefunden hatte, packte er sie in eine Kiste und brachte sie in den Garten hinter seinem Schlafzimmer. Dort vergrub er sie tief unter der Erde. Und dann saß er tagein, tagaus an seinem Fenster, und lauschte den verzweifelten Schreien der hunderten von verlorenen Kindern.“ Sie sah zu Godric, der ihrer Erzählung aufmerksam lauschte. „Lebendig begraben zu werden war seither die schlimmste aller Strafen für mich. Ich habe jahrelang kein Auge zubekommen, wenn Vollmond war. Und jetzt soll es so harmlos sein wie das Schlafen in einem Bett. Mein Kopf weigert sich noch, das zu akzeptieren.“

„Erzähl die Geschichte besser nicht Eric…“

„Warum?“

„Es wird ihm eine Freude sein, dich Lord Blackwell vorzustellen“, meinte Godric und bückte sich nach einem zu Boden gefallenem Mieder.

„Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass es diesen Lord wirklich gab“, flehte Nora.

Entschuldigend hob Godric die Schultern.

„Und er ist ein Vampir?“

„Ich kann dich beruhigen. Als du ein Kind warst, hat er schon lange nicht mehr in England gelebt.“

Ein Schaudern erfasste Noras Körper und ließ sie unwohl die Arme vor der Brust verschränken. „Was für eine Freude, nun zur selben Rasse zu gehören wie dieses Monster.“

„Aus menschlicher Sicht sind wir alle Monster“, erwiderte Godric und schob ein paar der Kleider zur Seite, um sich aufs Bett zu setzen. Einladend wies er auf den Platz neben sich.

„Geht es dir wirklich gut?“, fuhr Godric fort, als Nora sich auf der Matratze niedergelassen hatte.

„Den Umständen entsprechend…“

Godrics Miene verfinsterte sich.

„Der Angriff kam einfach unerwartet“, fügte Nora hinzu. „Es hätte schlimmer sein können.“

„Eric überschätzt sich gerne mal selbst, aber ich war davon überzeugt, dass er sich wenigstens zusammenreißen würde, wenn du bei ihm bist. So kann man sich auch nach siebenhundert Jahre noch in jemandem täuschen…“

„Hat er es darauf angelegt?“

Godric neigte leicht den Kopf und musterte sie von der Seite. „Auf deinen Tod? Nein. Auf die Demonstration seiner Stärke? Wahrscheinlich…“ Er verstummte kurz. „Hast du es darauf angelegt, dass er dich dorthin bringt?“

„Nein, ich wusste anfangs nichts von seinem Plan. Ich habe aber auch nicht versucht, ihn davon abzubringen, als ich davon erfuhr.“

Godric nickte leicht. „Du bist heute nur knapp dem Wahren Tod entronnen, Nora, und ich werde nicht immer in deiner Nähe sein können, um dir zu helfen. Dein Bruder hat heute eindrücklich bewiesen, dass in dieser Sache kein Verlass auf ihn ist, weshalb ich dich eindringlich darum bitten muss, auf meine Befehle zu hören. Immer! In unserer Welt bist du nicht mehr als ein Neugeborenes, alleine hast du keine Chance.“

„Ja, das habe ich gemerkt.“ Die Erinnerung ließ Nora schlucken. Fahrig fasste sie sich an den Hals.

„Ich werde mich auch nicht scheuen, meine Macht über dich als dein Macher auszunutzen, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dich schützen zu müssen und sei es auch nur vor dir selbst.“

„So wie du es heute bei Eric getan hast?“

Godrics Augen verengten sich. Sein Blick war ernst. „Ja“, erklärte er knapp.

„Ich verstehe…“, entgegnete Nora und sah auf ihre ineinander verflochtenen Finger.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen. Verstohlen schaute Nora zu ihrem Macher hinüber. Die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich gepresst, starrte er gedankenversunken aus dem Fenster. Seine gesamte Haltung war angespannt und Nora sah förmlich, wie sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf überschlugen.

„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich Gewalt gesehen habe und es wird auch nicht das erste Mal sein, dass sie mir jemand antut. Die Angewohnheit, alles in Frage zu stellen und zu widersprechen, hat mir öfter den Gürtel meines Vaters eingebracht, als ich zählen kann.“

Godric runzelte die Stirn bei diesen Worten.

„Du musst mich nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfassen, nur weil ich eine Frau bin.“

Langsam drehte Godric den Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Wir reden hier nicht nur von einem Gürtel“, gab er zu bedenken.

„Dann ist es so“, beschied Nora. „In meiner Position bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, sowohl auf die Weisheit deiner Befehle als auch die Gerechtigkeit deiner Strafen zu hoffen. Ich möchte einfach nur, dass du mich auf die gleiche Art behandelst wie Eric.“

Ein Lächeln huschte über Godrics Lippen. „Das bezweifle ich…“

„Du gibst ihm jede Freiheit.“

„Und sieh, wohin es dich heute gebracht hat“, gab Godric zu bedenken.

„Im Gegensatz zu ihm habe ich bereits gelernt, dass man erst denken sollte, bevor man handelt“, meinte Nora verschmitzt.

Godric lachte trocken. „Ja, das ist wohl nicht unbedingt seine größte Stärke.“

„Bist du sehr wütend auf ihn?“, fragte Nora vorsichtig.

„Bei deiner Wandlung hat er mir ein Versprechen gegeben. Es ist interessant zu erfahren, wie wenig Wert sein Wort mir gegenüber besitzt…“, sagte Godric grimmig.

„Er schien es zu bereuen.“

„Ich habe deine Angst gespürt, Nora. Den Schmerz, den sie dir zugefügt haben. Er mag es bereuen, aber dieser Fehler ist unverzeihlich.“

Lächelnd griff Nora nach seiner Hand und drückte einen Kuss darauf. „Danke.“

„Du schuldest mir keinerlei Dank“, erwiderte Godric leise.

„Ich schulde dir mein Leben“, erwiderte Nora.

„Nein“, stellte Godric klar und legte eine Hand an ihre Wange. „Du, als mein Abkömmling, trägst mir gegenüber keinerlei Schuld. Es ist meine Pflicht, dich zu schützen und zu lehren, und diese Pflicht habe ich in den letzten Wochen auf das schändlichste vernachlässigt. Eric und ich sind nun schon so lange miteinander unterwegs, dass ich vollkommen vergessen habe, wie es ist, die Verantwortung für einen Babyvampir zu tragen. Eric ist dein Bruder, nicht dein Macher. Zu denken, dass er diese Aufgabe übernehmen könnte, war mehr als töricht von mir.“

„Ich kann nicht bestreiten, dass ich während der letzten Wochen sehr viel Spaß hatte.“ Nora grinste.

„Wenn jemand weiß, wie man sein Vampirdasein in vollen Zügen genießt, dann ist es Eric“, stimmte Godric zu.

„Ja, und er lässt mich großzügig teilhaben an seinem schier grenzenlosen Erfahrungsschatz.“

Godric konnte sein Lächeln nicht verbergen, als er ihren versonnenen Gesichtsausdruck sah und ließ seinen Arm wieder sinken. „Also, wo willst du hin?“

„Was meinst du?“, fragte Nora verwundert.

„Wir müssen deine Heimat leider überstürzter verlassen, als wir geplant hatten, und daher solltest du es sein, die unser nächstes Ziel bestimmt.“

„Wirklich?“ Noras Augen erstrahlten vor Aufregung.

„Die Welt liegt zu deinen Füßen, du musst nur noch entscheiden, wohin sie dich tragen.“

Grübelnd neigte Nora den Kopf. „Schweden vielleicht? Ich denke, ich könnte die Sprache um einiges schneller lernen, wenn wir dort leben würden.“

Godric verzog leicht den Mund. „Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht, aber ich fürchte, Eric könnte das als Belohnung ansehen.“

„Das stimmt natürlich… Also fällt Schweden schon mal weg.“

„Du wirst noch früh genug dorthin kommen, keine Sorge“, versicherte Godric sogleich. „Nichts und Niemand könnte ihn davon abhalten, dir seine Heimat zu zeigen.“

„Wie wäre es denn dann mit deiner Heimat?“

Godric zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich habe zu meinem Geburtsort nicht die gleiche Bindung wie Eric, aber wir können ihn gerne aufsuchen.“

„Ich möchte alles über euer Leben erfahren.“

„Da hast du dir viel vorgenommen“, erwiderte Godric mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Das Wissen, das ihr mit euch herumtragen müsst, ist unbezahlbar. Es nicht mit anderen zu teilen, wäre blanker Egoismus“, beschied Nora. „Ich will übrigens auch unbedingt mal nach Afrika. Stimmt es, dass dort alle Menschen schwarze Haut haben?“

„Es kommt auf die Region an, dunklere Haut als ihr Engländer haben sie aber allemal.“

„Und diese Tiere mit den langen Nasen leben dort wirklich?“

„Du wirst Tiere sehen, die du dir noch nicht einmal in deinen wildesten Fantasien ausmalen könntest.“

„Und dann sitzen wir seit Wochen im grauen England? Wann brechen wir endlich auf?“

„So früh wie möglich. Halte dich am besten ab Anbruch der Nacht bereit.“

„Wie viel Gepäck?“

„Gepäck?“, fragte Godric überrascht, dann sah er sich noch einmal im Zimmer auf. „Deshalb also diese Unordnung.“

„Nehmt ihr etwa nichts mit?“

„Üblicherweise nur das, was wir am Körper tragen.“

 _‚Oh…‘_ , formten Noras Lippen stumm.

„Große Taschen und Koffer wären bei unserer Art zu Reisen eher hinderlich“, erklärte Godric.

Nora nickte langsam. „Na gut… Dann kein Gepäck.“

„Ein kleiner Beutel dürfte aber ein Problem sein“, räumte Godric rasch ein, als er ihren ratlosen Blick bemerkte.

„Nein, ich muss lernen, meine menschliche Denkweise abzulegen“, entgegnete Nora bestimmt.

„Es freut mich, das zu hören, es gibt nämlich noch etwas anderes, worüber ich mit dir reden muss.“ Er hielt einen Moment inne und taxierte sie prüfend, bevor er mit ruhiger Stimme erneut zum Sprechen ansetzte: „Morgen Nacht werde ich den Großteil unserer Dienerschaft töten.“

Blankes Entsetzen spiegelte sich Noras Augen wieder. „Was?! Warum?“

„Häufiges Bezirzen kann bei manchen Menschen erhebliche geistige Schäden hervorrufen. Dieser Zustand macht es uns noch einfacher, sie zu lenken. Die Kehrseite ist allerdings, dass sie ohne unsere Befehle kaum noch zurechtkommen, da sie nicht mehr zum selbstständigen Denken fähig sind. Wenn wir solche Menschen einfach laufen lassen, besteht die Gefahr, dass sie Informationen weitergeben, die nicht für fremde Ohren bestimmt sind.“

Angespannt benetzte Nora ihre Lippen. „Willst du, dass ich die Tötung übernehme?“

„Nein, ich wollte dich nur vorwarnen. Es steht dir frei, zu tun was immer du willst. Zusehen, mithelfen, weggehen… Das ist allein deine Entscheidung.“

„Ich habe schon jemanden getötet, ich komme also damit zurecht“, versicherte Nora.

„Eric hat mir davon erzählt. Aber es ist etwas vollkommen anderes, einen Menschen im Blutrausch zu töten, als ihm bewusst das Genick zu brechen.“

„Ich möchte trotzdem dabei zusehen. Wenn es das übliche Prozedere vor einem Aufbruch ist, muss ich damit umgehen können, nicht wahr?“

Ein sanftes Lächeln breitete sich auf Godrics Gesicht aus. Dann nickte er. „Wir werden uns dann auch gleich von ihnen nähren, damit wir in der Nacht so weit wie möglich fliegen können. Hat dir Eric schon beigebracht, wie man richtig bezirzt?“

„Er lässt es mich manchmal probieren.“

„Dann wird dir die Aufgabe zufallen, die übrigen Menschen morgen so zu bezirzen, dass wir sie guten Gewissens zurücklassen können.“

„Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen, aber Eric ist nicht unbedingt der geduldigste Lehrer…“

„Habt ihr in den letzten Wochen eigentlich auch noch etwas anderes gemacht als zu ficken und zu jagen?“

Nora grinste vielsagend.

Godric seufzte leise. „Warum frage ich überhaupt? Keine Sorge, ich werde es dir noch einmal in aller Ruhe zeigen.“ Er erhob sich. „Wenn du noch irgendetwas brauchst oder wissen willst, kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen.“

„Eine Bitte hätte ich sogar.“

„Ich höre.“

„Redet mehr miteinander.“

Augenblicklich verhärteten sich Godrics Züge. „Ich habe Eric fürs erste wohl alles gesagt.“

„Nein, ich meine, überhaupt“, präzisierte Nora. „Ihr seid anscheinend schon so lange zusammen, dass ihr kaum noch Worte braucht, um euch zu verständigen. Als Außenstehende fällt es einem da verdammt schwer, euch zu folgen.“

„Tatsächlich? Das ist mir bisher nicht aufgefallen, entschuldige. Wir wollten dich keinesfalls ausschließen. Ich werde mich bemühen, zukünftig darauf zu achten“, versprach Godric sogleich.

„Danke.“ Lächelnd umfasste Nora noch einmal seine Hand und sah zu ihm auf.

„Scheue dich übrigens nicht davor, auch wegen Eric zu mir zu kommen. Glaub mir, niemand weiß besser als ich, wie unerträglich er manchmal sein kann.“

„Mit unserem Wikinger werde ich schon fertig werden. Er ist nicht einmal halb so schwer zu durchschauen, wie er es gerne hätte.“

Godric lachte leise. „Ich hoffe, du hast nicht vor, ihm das zu sagen.“

„Wo käme ich hin?“, meinte Nora und zwinkerte ihm zu.

 

*

 

Eric zog sich sein Hemd aus und hockte sich an den Bach. Mit den Händen schöpfte er etwas Wasser auf und wusch das eingetrocknete Blut von seinem Kinn, während er heimlich zu Nora hinüberlinste, die in einiger Entfernung von ihm saß und ihre Haare zu einem langen Zopf flocht. Der weite Ausschnitt ihres Unterkleids war dabei zur Seite gerutscht und entblößte ihre blasse Schulter und den Ansatz ihrer Brüste.

„Gucken kostet“, rief Nora und wandte den Kopf in seine Richtung. Ihr Mundwinkel zuckte belustigt, als sie seinen Blick sah. „Besonders, wenn man so geifert wie du. Hast du ein Messer?“

Misstrauisch runzelte Eric die Stirn. „Wofür?“

„Ich möchte meine Haare abschneiden.“

„Dann nicht“, entschied Eric und ließ von seinem Gürtel ab.

Nora verdrehte die Augen und stand auf. „Ihr habt mich in die Wildnis verschleppt, aber ich soll bitte weiterhin so hübsch und adrett wie bei Hofe aussehen.“

„Du darfst die gesamte Zeit nackt rumlaufen, wenn es dir beliebt.“

„Das würde dir so passen“, meinte Nora und schloss genüsslich summend die Augen, als Eric hinter sie trat und mit den Fingern sanft ihre Halsbeuge hinauffuhr.

„Nur die Haare bleiben dran“, fuhr Eric leise fort und öffnete ihren Zopf wieder. Langsam löste er die Strähnen und sah dabei zu, wie sich die dunkelbraune Flut über ihren Rücken ergoss. Zufrieden vergrub er seine Hand darin und drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Scheitel. „Pure Seide.“

„Heute. In ein paar Tagen ist es verfilztes Stroh.“

Die Vorstellung ließ Eric leise brummen. „Animalisch…“

„Es mag dich bestürzen, aber ich bin nicht nur auf dieser Welt, um dir zu gefallen“, erklärte Nora und entwand sich seinen Berührungen, um sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

„Wirklich äußerst bedauerlich…“ Eric seufzte tief.

„Lassen dein schlechtes Gewissen oder deine unbefriedigten Triebe dich wieder sprechen?“, fragte Nora beiläufig und richtete ihr Kleid. „Nur damit ich weiß, mit welcher Waffe ich zukünftig ansetzen muss.“

„Du redest, als hätte ich wie ein kleines Kind schmollend in der Ecke gesessen.“

„Hast du nicht?“ Verwundert hob Nora den Blick.

„Nein!“, begehrte Eric empört auf.

„Seit jener Nacht schleichst du herum wie ein...“

Eric unterbrach sie mit einer rüden Geste. „Pass sehr genau auf, was du als nächstes sagst.“

„Momentan seid ihr beide nicht die vergnüglichste Gesellschaft, falls dich das tröstet.“

„Er zürnt mir noch immer“, entgegnete Eric und sah zur Seite.

„Und du denkst, ich tue es nicht?“

Nachdenklich musterte Eric sie.

„Wusstest du, wie gefährlich es sein würde?“

„Ich hätte sie besiegen können“, stellte Eric entschieden klar. „Keine dieser vertrockneten Huren ist zu einem wirklichen Kampf fähig!“

Nora fuhr sich über die gefurchte Stirn und entfernte sich einige Schritte von ihm. „Haben Frauen bei dir auch noch einen anderen Nutzen als das Stillen deiner Lust?“

„Er ist ohne Frage der angenehmste“, erklärte Eric mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Es wundert mich nicht mehr, dass du mit dem König befreundet warst.“

„Und mich wundert es nicht mehr, dass er dich nicht aus seinem Bett lassen wollte. Die Gerüchte am Hof waren definitiv noch untertrieben…“ Er zwinkerte Nora zu und wollte wieder nach ihr greifen, doch sie schlug seine Hand entschieden weg und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Ihr Männer denkt wirklich, dass es für uns Frauen keine größere Freude geben könnte, als für euch die Beine breit zu machen, oder?“

Eric neigte abwägend den Kopf. „Naja…“

Nora stieß einen zornigen Laut aus und wollte davonstürmen, doch Eric trat eilig vor und hielt sie zurück.

„Hey, Schwesterlein, das war ein Scherz“, beruhigte er sie und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Weißt du, Eric, ich habe wirklich genug von dieser Art Scherzen“, rief Nora aufgebracht. „Die letzten Jahre meines Lebens bestanden aus nichts anderem! Ich weiß, wie der Hof über mich gesprochen hat, allen voran der _König_ …“ Angewidert spuckte sie das Wort aus. „Ich war anscheinend die Erste, die sich gegen ihn gewehrt hat. Die nicht einfach nur stumm dalag und sich freiwillig von ihm vergewaltigen ließ und dabei auch noch Freude heuchelte! Doch statt sich von mir abzuwenden, hat ihn meine _Wildheit_ fasziniert, meine Energie. Das ist kein Scherz! Das ist ekelhaft!“

Eric wich einen halben Schritt nach hinten, als Nora ihn mit aller Kraft von sich stieß.

„Als Mätresse des Königs hattest du nicht den schlechtesten Stand am Hof. Er hat dir sogar ein Haus gekauft“, erinnerte er sie.

„Ein heruntergekommenes Liebesnest im Austausch für meine Würde? Dir mag dieses Geschäft gerecht vorkommen, mir tut es das nicht.“

„Was soll ich machen, Nora? Ihn töten?“ Eric hob die Schultern. „Sieh es als erledigt an.“

„Nein, ich will nicht, dass du ihn tötest oder mich sonst irgendwie _rettest_. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und im Nachhinein sehe ich auch das Gute darin. Denn wenn ich eins in all diesen Nächten gefunden habe, dann meine Stärke. Ich hätte in Wehmut zerfließen und das Leid still ertragen können, doch ich habe mich anders entschieden. Den Spaß, den er haben wollte, forderte ich bald im gleichen Maße zurück. Solange ich nicht befriedigt war, konnte er noch so laut nach Erlösung schreien, ich hätte sie ihm nicht gewährt. Das Geld und das Haus fielen mir am Ende von ganz allein in den Schoß.“

„Du hast also von seinem Interesse letztendlich nur profitiert.“

„Nein, denn hätte ich die Wahl gehabt, wäre ich niemals zu ihm gegangen. Ich habe nur das Los akzeptiert, was mir zugedacht worden ist und wenigstens versucht, den größten Gewinn daraus zu schlagen. Doch das Rad hat sich gedreht. Ich bin jetzt keine einfache Frau mehr und somit nicht länger von der männlichen Gunst abhängig. Und dank dir, habe ich das nun auch endlich erkannt.“

„Immer wieder gern.“

Nora verdrehte leicht die Augen und fuhr fort: „Ich habe geglaubt, Godric hätte mich vor allem für dich erschaffen. Selbst ein Blinder würde sehen, wie sehr er dich liebt und dass er alles für dich tun würde, um dir eine Freude zu machen. Ich bin ja sogar gezwungen, die Sprache deiner menschlichen Vorfahren zu erlernen, um eurer Konversation folgen zu können. Aber das ist in Ordnung, mir wäre es recht gewesen. Für die Freiheit, die mir im Gegenzug geboten wurde, hätte ich mich mit vielem arrangiert. Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass ich das gar nicht muss. Ich bin nicht deine Mätresse, Eric. Ich bin eine Nachfahrin Godrics. Seine Tochter.“

Eric lächelte, als er den Stolz in ihren Augen sah. „Ja, das bist du.“

„Er hat mich dazu erwählt, sein Kind zu sein, ohne etwas im Gegenzug dafür zu verlangen. Weder für dich, noch für sich selbst.“

„Heißt das, dass wir von nun an keinen Sex mehr haben werden?“, horchte Eric argwöhnisch nach.

Nora lachte leise auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hat Euch schon einmal jemand gesagt, wie schrecklich Ihr seid, Lord Northman?“

„Ja, und ich höre es immer wieder gern“, grollte Eric und hob herausfordernd die Brauen.

„Wie gut für dich, dass ich nicht einmal im Traum daran denke würde, auf den Sex mit dir zu verzichten.“

Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen zog Eric sie in seine Arme und küsste ihre einladend vollen Lippen. Sogleich kam Noras Zunge der seinen entgegen und umspielte sie neckisch, während ihre Hände sich hinten in seine Hose schoben und ihn aufreizend massierten. Doch als er nach ihrem Kleid greifen wollte, um es ihr abzustreifen, löste sich Nora plötzlich wieder von ihm und lächelte verschmitzt zu ihm auf.

„So, Godric und ich wollten uns noch treffen, um mir etwas praktischere Kleidung zu beschaffen.“

Eric starrte sie für einen Moment ungläubig an. „Wie bitte?“

„Ach, ich dachte, das wäre deutlich geworden“, erwiderte Nora in gespielter Überraschung. „Natürlich werden wir weiterhin Sex miteinander haben, aber nur noch nach meinen Regeln. Und jetzt gerade ist mir einfach nicht so danach…“ Mit großen, unschuldigen Augen sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Du kleines Biest“, murrte Eric. „Und was mache ich jetzt?“

„Mmh, ich erkenne das Probleme.“ Nachdenklich zog Nora die Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne und strich über die Beule, die sich deutlich unter seiner Hose abzeichnete. „Aber soll ich dir was verraten? Der liebe Gott hat dir zwei Hände gegeben.“ Sie lachte auf und sprang zurück, bevor Eric nach ihr greifen konnte. „Viel Spaß mit deinen neuen Freunden!“

Ein dunkles Knurren verließ Erics Kehle, während er dabei zusah, wie Nora zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.

 

 

***

 

 

 


	12. Vater und Tochter (Eric/Pam/Godric)

 

_„We travelled the world together, killing and fucking and laughing.“_

 

Als Pam dem Grab entstieg, nach Atem ringend und über und über bedeckt von feuchter, muffiger Erde, war ihr erster, überaus menschlicher Gedanke der drängende Wunsch nach einem heißen Bad, doch dann brachen mit der Urgewalt einer Sturmflut eine Fülle neuartiger Empfindungen über sie herein. Eric erwartete sie mit grimmiger Miene, ebenso schmutzig wie sie, doch sie nahm ihn kaum wahr. Obwohl es Nacht war, erschien ihr die Welt heller als jemals zuvor und sie war erfüllt von Geräuschen und Gerüchen, von denen sie nie geglaubt hätte, dass sie existierten. Sie hätte ewig dort stehen können, um zu lauschen, zu riechen und sich stärker und freier zu fühlen als jemals zuvor, doch jede Wahrnehmung wurde von einem größeren, alles umfassenden Gefühl beherrscht.

Hunger. Übermächtiger, unersättlicher Hunger. Hunger nach frischem, warmem Blut.

Ein Ziehen in ihren Zähnen und ein darauffolgendes Knacken ließ sie ihre Finger zum Mund führen. Sie ertastete lange Fangzähne, wie sie sie bei Eric gesehen hatte, und spürte das unsägliche Verlangen, diese Zähne in weiches Fleisch zu schlagen, gleich den Vampiren in ihrem Bordell.

Die Erinnerung an ihr menschliches Leben und vor allem die vergangene Nacht waren klar und scharf bis zu dem Moment, als Eric mit gefletschten Zähnen auf sie zukam.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm herum.

„Ich habe Hunger“, sagte sie rau.

Eric musterte sie düster.

„Das ist dein Pech. Vorerst wirst du dich zusammen reißen“, entgegnete er harsch und drehte sich um. „Komm mit!“

„Warum sollte ich dir gehorchen?“, fragte Pam eigensinnig und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte.

Eric widmete ihr noch nicht Mal einen Blick.

„Als dein Macher befehle ich dir, mit mir zu kommen“, sagte er gereizt, ohne seine Schritte in Richtung San Franciscos, das sich in einiger Entfernung vor ihnen ausbreitete, zu verlangsamen.

Jeder Widerwille in Pam erlosch und sie folgte ihm bereitwillig, ohne sich erklären zu können, warum sie sich vorher noch dagegen gewehrt hatte.

„Ich habe Hunger“, wiederholte sie dennoch stur. Es war ihr kaum möglich, an irgendetwas anderes zu denken.

„Ich befehle dir außerdem, dass du schweigst, bis ich dir erlaube, zu sprechen.“

Pam fauchte wütend, doch ihre Zunge schien ihr nicht mehr gehorchen zu wollen und deswegen blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als stumm hinter der hochgewachsenen Gestalt herzulaufen, die sie nach diesen Worten mit Missachtung strafte.

Ihr fiel erst nach einiger Zeit auf, dass sie sehr viel schneller unterwegs waren, als es einem Menschen möglich wäre, und doch hätte ihr Körper sich noch weitaus schneller bewegen können. Es reizte sie, ihre neuen Fähigkeiten auszutesten, aber es erschien ihr ratsamer, sich brav hinter Eric zu halten. Unterdessen steigerte sich ihr Hunger ins Unermessliche. Je näher sie der Stadt kamen, desto stärker stieg ihr der süßliche Geruch von Menschen in die Nase, eine große Ansammlung von Menschen, die alle voller wunderbarem Blut waren. Sie wollte ihnen die Kehlen herausreißen und sich an diesem süßen Blut laben, wollte ihre Zähne in Haut vergraben, um es aus den Adern herauszusaugen, wollte spüren, wie das Leben unter ihren Händen erlosch, während ihr Mund angefüllt war mit tiefrotem, warmem Blut. Als sie die ersten Ausläufer der Stadt erreichten und Eric seinen Schritt verlangsamte, konnte sie den Herzschlag unzähliger Menschen durch die dünnen Bretterwände ihrer Häuser hören, ein stetiges Pochen, dass sie beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieb vor lauter Hunger. Plötzlich schälte sich ein Herzschlag aus der allgemeinen Sinfonie heraus, er war näher, nicht abgetrennt durch irgendwelche Wände, sondern erreichbar und er klang süß und verführerisch und... Als Pam die zusammengesunkene Gestalt des Betrunkenen in der kleinen Seitengasse ausmachte, stürzte sie sich wie von Sinnen auf ihn, die Fangzähne entblößt, doch ehe sie die pulsierende Ader an seinem Hals auch nur berühren konnte, wurde sie am Hals in die Höhe gerissen und fand sich Auge in Auge mit Eric wieder.

„Das wirst du nicht tun“, zischte er. „Du wirst dich niemals nähren, wenn ich es dir nicht erlaube, verstanden?“ Pam würgte an einer Antwort, doch die Worte weigerten sich, ihren Mund zu verlassen. „Du wirst dich so lange gedulden, bis ich dir Nahrung zugestehe.“

Er ließ sie runter, packte grob ihr Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich her, weg von dem Betrunkenen und weiter die Hügel hinauf und hinunter, bis sie ein Haus in der Nähe der Barbary Coast erreichten. Eric stieß die Haustür auf, stieß Pam über die Schwelle und schloss hinter ihnen ab. Dann drehte er sich zu Pam um.

„Als dein Macher verbiete ich dir, dieses Haus zu verlassen, so lange ich es dir nicht ausdrücklich erlaube“, sagte er gebieterisch, „außerdem wirst du dich vor allem tagsüber nur im Keller aufhalten.“ Er deutete auf eine schmale Tür unter der Treppe. „Und jetzt erlaube ich dir, zu reden.“

„Im Keller?“, wiederholte Pam erbost. „Du sperrst mich im Keller ein wie ein wildes Tier?“

„Tatsächlich bist du im Augenblick nicht viel mehr als das“, entgegnete Eric kühl.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit mir zu reden, du verdammter Bastard?“, fragte Pam wütend. „Ich bin nicht dein Eigentum!“

Eric packte sie an der Kehle und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Doch, genau das bist du“, knurrte er, „du hast mich gezwungen, dich zu erschaffen. Du hast mir dein verfluchtes Leben vor die Füße geworfen und jegliche Gewalt darüber aufgegeben. Du bist jetzt mein, hast du das verstanden?“

Pams Augen funkelten vor Zorn, doch als Eric seinen Griff um ihren Hals verstärkte, nickte sie widerwillig.

„Gut. Du magst mich vielleicht dazu genötigt haben, dich zu meinem Abkömmling zu machen, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du mir weiterhin auf der Nase herum tanzen wirst. Hier gelten meine Regeln und die wirst du befolgen. Du hast meine Macht über dich bereits zu spüren bekommen, noch dazu bin ich sehr viel stärker als du. Ich werde dich einfach in der Luft zerreißen, wenn du mir nicht gehorchst.“ Er ließ sie los und wandte sich grimmig von ihr ab. „Geh jetzt in den Keller und bleib da. Dort unten gibt es Wasser, mit dem du dich waschen kannst. Ich werde dir etwas zu Essen besorgen und danach will ich keinen Laut mehr von dir hören.“

Die Tür, die kurz darauf knallend ins Schloss fiel, untermalte Erics Worte eindrücklich. Pam starrte einen Moment darauf, doch so sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, die Klinke herunter zu drücken und dieses Haus und damit Eric Northman zu verlassen. Schließlich seufzte sie leise, öffnete die Kellertür und stieg die schmale Holztreppe hinunter. Der unterirdische Raum war düster und roch modrig. Es gab keine Fenster, die ein wenig Helligkeit hätten einlassen können, doch Pam brauchte kein Licht, um alles deutlich zu erkennen. An einer Wand lag ein Haufen Decken und auf einem wackligen Tisch stand eine Schale mit abgestandenem Wasser, mehr gab es nicht zu sehen. Sie schaute sich angewidert um. Der muffige Geruch beleidigte ihre geschärften Sinne und auch sonst hatte dieses Loch wenig mit dem Luxus gemein, an den sie sich gewöhnt hatte, doch letztlich machte sie von dem Wasser Gebrauch und wusch den Dreck des geteilten Grabes so gut wie möglich aus ihren Haaren und von ihrer Haut. Dabei fiel ihr zum ersten Mal auf, dass keine Narben von ihrer verzweifelten Tat der letzten Nacht zeugten. Die Haut auf ihren Armen war weiß, glatt, kühl und unversehrt, keine Spuren von den tiefen Wunden, die sie sich zugefügt hatte. Pam lächelte beglückt. Sie würde nicht altern und als verlebte Hure einsam sterben. Sie würde leben. Ewig. Sich dafür ihrem Macher zu unterwerfen, schien ein beinahe kleiner Preis für diese kostbare Gabe zu sein.

Pam wurde abrupt aus ihrer Versunkenheit gerissen, als sich die Haustür öffnete. Sie roch einen Menschen, hörte seinen Herzschlag und sofort fuhren ihre Fangzähne aus. Erwartungsvoll drehte sie sich zur Treppe herum. Eric kam langsam die Stufen hinunter, eine apathische Gestalt im Schlepptau.

„Da!“, sagte er und warf ihr den Mann ohne weiteres Zeremoniell vor die Füße.

Pam kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sie hörte das Blut durch seine Adern rauschen und glaubte, nie ein betörenderes Geräusch wahrgenommen zu haben. Sie fiel auf die Knie und schlug ihre Zähne in den Hals ihres Opfers. Der Mann gab nur ein schwaches Wimmern von sich, als sein köstliches Blut ihren Mund füllte und der drängende Hunger endlich nachließ. Sie trank mit schnellen, hastigen Schlucken, saugte auch noch den letzten Tropfen aus seinem Körper und hob erst den Kopf, als der Mann vollständig ausgetrunken war.

Sie sah zu Eric auf.

„Danke“, sagte sie leise, doch Erics Miene blieb undurchdringlich.

Stumm bückte er sich nach der Leiche und warf sie sich über die Schulter. Ohne einen weiteren Blick in ihre Richtung stapfte er die Kellertreppe hinauf und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Pam blieb alleine in der Dunkelheit zurück. Der gröbste Hunger war gestillt, doch es dürstete sie immer noch nach Blut. Und auch ein anderes Gefühl nagte an ihr, ein altbekanntes Gefühl, dass sie nur allzu gut vor sich selbst zu leugnen wusste. Einsamkeit. Sie starrte die Treppe hinauf, hoffte, dass Eric noch einmal zurückkam, doch er kam nicht. Stattdessen überfiel sie plötzlich eine bleischwere Müdigkeit. Sie schaffte es gerade noch, sich zu dem klammen Deckenhaufen zu schleppen, ehe sie in einen todesähnlichen Schlaf sank.

 

°

 

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, wusste sie instinktiv, dass erneut die Nacht angebrochen war. Sie erhob sich von ihrem spartanischen Lager und ließ ihren Blick durch den kargen Raum schweifen, doch es hatte sich nichts verändert. Ein großer dunkler Fleck auf dem Boden zeugte von dem Mann, den sie in der letzten Nacht ohne Bedenken getötet hatte, doch auch jetzt weckte dieser Anblick keinerlei Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen in ihr. Sie hatte die Abgründe der menschlichen Rasse zur Genüge kennen gelernt, um zu wissen, dass er es höchstwahrscheinlich verdient hatte. Und selbst wenn nicht, so war er ihr einfach zu Diensten gewesen, um ihren Appetit zu stillen, wie auch sie den Männern jahrelang zu Diensten gewesen war, um ihre Gelüste zu befriedigen. In dieser Welt herrschte das Recht des Stärkeren und diese Erkenntnis hatte sie mitleidlos werden lassen. Jetzt gehörte sie zu den Stärkeren. So einfach war das.

Allerdings ließ die Erinnerung an das warme Blut erneut den Hunger in ihr aufkeimen. Sie wollte mehr. Leise stieg sie die Kellertreppe hinauf. Das Haus lag in völliger Dunkelheit und Stille. Keine Spur von Eric und ebenso wenig von irgendwelchen Menschen, die ihre Gier befriedigen könnten. Sie tigerte unruhig durch die verschiedenen Zimmer. Das Haus war spärlich möbliert, ein Tisch, ein paar Stühle, rohe Möbelstücke ohne jede Schönheit und Eleganz. In einem Zimmer fand sie ein Bett, in einem anderen einen Sarg, doch sie sie schenkte ihnen kaum einen zweiten Blick, als der Hunger immer beherrschender wurde. Sie wusste nicht, wie viele Stunden sie im Haus herumgewandert war, als sie hörte, wie sich die Haustür öffnete. Im Bruchteil eines Wimpernschlags stand sie im Eingangsbereich. Eric betrat das Haus, über den Schultern eine weinende Frau. Sein Blick fiel auf Pam, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansah und etwas huschte über sein Gesicht, das vielleicht Amüsement gewesen sein könnte, doch im nächsten Augenblick war sein Ausdruck wieder hart und düster.

„Hier“, sagte er und ließ die Frau auf den Boden gleiten, „dein Abendessen.“

Sie kam Pam wage bekannt vor, eines der vielen Straßenmädchen der Barbary Coast, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Hungrig und mit entblößten Fängen zog sie die Frau zu sich, doch ehe sie ihre Zähne in der zarten Haut des Halses vergraben konnte, gab Eric ein missbilligendes Geräusch von sich.

„Nicht hier, ich will kein Blut direkt an meiner Haustür. Geh gefälligst in den Keller zurück, dort kannst du mit ihr machen, was du willst.“

Er drehte sich um und legte seine Hand auf die Klinke.

„Du gehst schon wieder?“, fragte Pam betroffen.

„Irgendwelche Einwände?“

„Wirst du irgendwann noch einmal mit mir reden?“

„Ich wüsste nicht, worüber“, antwortete Eric abschätzig. Er deutete auf die Frau zu Pams Füßen. „Im Keller“, erinnerte er sie noch einmal, dann war er verschwunden.

Die nächsten Nächte verliefen allesamt nach diesem Schema. Pam war die meiste Zeit sich selbst überlassen, ohne wirklich etwas tun zu dürfen, außer im Haus herumzustreifen. Eric brachte ihr jede Nacht einen Menschen, von dem sie sich nähren konnte, sprach dabei aber nicht mehr mit ihr als nötig und strafte sie ansonsten mit Missachtung. Sie befand sich in einem Zustand andauernden Hungergefühls, von dem sie sich nicht ablenken konnte, sie war wütend, zornig und einsamer als jemals zuvor in ihrem Leben, ohne die Möglichkeit, etwas dagegen zu tun. Sie wollte sich gegen Eric auflehnen, ihn für seine Geringschätzung ihr gegenüber bestrafen, sein Haus verlassen, ohne jemals wieder zurückzukommen und gleichzeitig lechzte sie nach jedem Wort aus seinem Mund, nach seiner Anerkennung, die er ihr jedoch immer wieder verwehrte. Sie spürte eine Verbindung zu ihm, die sie sich nicht wirklich erklären konnte, doch von seiner Seite erfuhr sie nur ablehnende Worte oder im besten Fall einen grübelnden Blick.

Eines Nachts kam er in den Keller herunter, als sie gerade erst aufgewacht war. Ein kräftiger Mann folgte ihm und blieb teilnahmslos an der Wand stehen. Pam richtete sich auf ihrem Lager auf und sah Eric fragend an.

„Ich werde die Stadt für ein paar Tage verlassen“, eröffnete er ihr.

„Was?“, fragte sie fassungslos.

„Ich habe etwas Dringendes zu erledigen.“

„Du lässt mich einfach zurück?“

„Ich kann dich dabei nicht gebrauchen. Du wirst so lange auch ohne mich auskommen.“

Pam sprang wütend auf.

„Du verdammter Mistkerl, du gottverfl-...“, rief sie aufgebracht, doch Eric schnitt ihr rüde das Wort ab: „Erspar mir die Szene. Du hast etwas zu essen und als dein Macher befehle ich dir, hier im Keller zu bleiben.“

Er wandte sich ab und stieg die Treppe wieder hinauf.

„Du kannst mich nicht behandeln wie einen verdammten Köter, den du an irgendeiner Straßenecke aussetzt!“, schrie Pam ihm zornbebend nach.

Eric öffnete die Kellertür.

„Teil dir dein Essen ein“, riet er ihr noch, dann hörte Pam nur noch, wie der Schlüssel im Schloss herumgedreht wurde. Außer sich vor Wut warf sie die Wasserschale an die Wand. Sie zerbarst in Scherben und Staub, die auf den Mann in der Ecke hinabregneten, doch dieser zuckte mit keiner Wimper. Als nächstes wurde der Tisch Opfer ihrer Raserei. Splitter und Späne flogen durch die Luft, als das Holz an die Wand geschmettert wurde. Pam stand mit geballten Fäusten inmitten der Scherben und Holztrümmer, doch Eric blieb verschwunden, wohin auch immer es ihn getrieben hatte.

 

°

 

Mit leicht geneigtem Kopf beobachtete Godric, wie sein Abkömmling vor ihm unruhig auf und ab lief.

„Eric“, versuchte Godric es zum wiederholten Male und endlich blieb Eric, wenn auch widerwillig, stehen und sah zu ihm.

„Setz dich wieder hin.“ Godric wies auf den Stuhl zu seiner Rechten.

Eric stieß ein unzufriedenes Brummen aus, kam der Aufforderung aber nach. Schwer ließ er sich auf seinen Platz fallen und schaute mit finsterer Miene zu dem Bisonschädel, der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand prangte. Wütend sprang er wieder auf.

„Gott! Wie hältst du es in diesem Cowboyloch aus?“, rief Eric, während er seinen Weg fortsetzte.

„Eric!“ Godric erhob sich. „So kommen wir nicht weiter.“

„Hast du heute noch was vor? Kühe zusammentreiben? Rodeo? Ein paar wilde Hengste einreiten?“

Godric seufzte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das wirklich nochmal tun muss“, sagte er leise, bevor er lossprang, Eric im Genick packte und zu Boden riss.

Eric brüllte auf und versuchte, sich nach oben zu stemmen. In aller Ruhe drückte Godric sein Knie in Erics Rücken und umgriff mit der freien Hand dessen Handgelenke.

„Nein, eigentlich hatte ich nicht geplant, heute noch zum Rodeo zu gehen. So schnell kann sich das ändern.“

Zischend stieß Eric die Luft aus. Seine Gegenwehr erstarb.

„Hast du dich beruhigt?“, fragte Godric.

„Ja“, grollte Eric.

„Erinnere dich daran, wie alt du warst, als ich das das letzte Mal machen musste.“ Godric versetzte ihm einen tadelnden Schlag gegen die Seite, dann erhob er sich wieder. Sofort kam auch Eric wieder auf die Füße, nicht ohne jedoch sicherheitshalber noch einen Blick zu der geschlossenen Zimmertür zu werfen. „Denkst du, ich würde meinen Abkömmling so der Lächerlichkeit preisgeben? Niemand kann uns hier drin hören. Und jetzt setz dich endlich.“

Eric folgte ihm zurück zu den Stühlen.

„In Ordnung“, begann Godric, als sie beide wieder Platz genommen hatten. Lächelnd sah er zu Eric hinüber. „Du bist jetzt also ein Macher.“

„Ungewollt“, betonte Eric mürrisch.

„Ja, das habe ich mitbekommen. Und wie darf ich mir das genau vorstellen? Du hast sie fast vollständig ausgetrunken, hast sie dann mit deinem Blut geheilt und dann ist sie unbemerkt in dein Grab gestolpert?“

Der Blick, der Godric traf, hätte wahrscheinlich jedes menschliche Herz augenblicklich zum Stillstand gebracht. Godric hob in einer beschwichtigenden Geste die Hände.

„Nur ein Scherz… Was ist vorgefallen?“

„Wir hatten Sex. Danach hat sie mich darum gebeten, sie zu einer von uns zu machen, ich habe abgelehnt und da hat sie sich die Pulsadern aufgeschlitzt“, fasste Eric die Geschehnisse knapp zusammen.

„Und statt sie zu heilen oder einfach sterben zu lassen, hast du sie verwandelt…“ Grübelnd zog Godric die Brauen zusammen. „Es leuchtet mir noch nicht so ganz ein, warum du es getan hast, wenn du es nicht wolltest.“

„Sie hat mich vor die Wahl gestellt: Entweder ich verwandle sie oder sehe ihr beim Sterben zu.“

Godric nickte und wartete darauf, dass Eric fortfuhr.

„Und dann habe ich sich verwandelt“, fügte dieser hinzu, als Godric nichts sagte.

„Das war’s?“, fragte Godric überrascht.

„Ja.“

„Sie hat dich vor die Wahl gestellt und du hast dich für sie entschieden?“

„Ja.“

„Dann hast du sie also doch gewollt?“

„Nein!“ Eric klang ungeduldig. „Sie hat… Ich…“ Verzweifelt suchte Eric nach den richtigen Worten. Er hob den Blick und sah Godric eine Weile an, dann stand er plötzlich auf und ging vor ihm auf die Knie. „Vergib mir!“, flehte er und senkte den Kopf.

Nachdenklich musterte Godric ihn. „Was soll ich dir vergeben, Eric?“

„Mein eigenmächtiges Handeln… Ich hätte vorher deine Erlaubnis einholen müssen, bevor ich einen Abkömmling erschaffe“, erwiderte Eric ohne aufzusehen.

Godric lächelte berührt und umfasste Erics Kinn. Sanft hob er es an. „Es freut mich, dass du solche weitreichenden Entscheidungen nicht ohne meine Zustimmung treffen würdest. Aber mache dir keine Vorwürfe. Ich zürne dir nicht. Im Gegenteil… Ich bin froh, dass du jemanden getroffen hast, den du als ehrenvoll genug erachtest, um die Ewigkeit mit dir zu teilen. Du bist schon lange bereit dafür, diese Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Was sollte ich also dagegen haben?“

Eric presste kurz die Lippen zusammen und sah zur Seite.

„Was beschäftigt dich noch?“, fragte Godric und ließ ihn wieder los.

„Sie ist eine Hure“, presste Eric nach einem Zögern leise hervor.

„Und ich bin ein Sklave.“

Eric knurrte. „Du bist kein Sklave.“

„Nicht mehr…“ Godric runzelte die Stirn. „Denkst du wirklich, ich hielte sie für minderwertig, nur weil sie sich verkauft? Ginge es darum, welcher Körper öfter zur Lustbefriedigung benutzt wurde, meiner oder ihrer, wäre ich ihr zahlenmäßig weit überlegen. Und ich wurde noch nicht einmal dafür bezahlt.“ Er sah auf Eric herab. „Was auch immer in ihrem vorherigen Leben geschehen sein mag, was sie war, das alles zählt nicht mehr. Sie ist jetzt ein Vampir, eine von uns. Dein Abkömmling…“

„Danke“, erwiderte Eric und neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Hast du wirklich ein Problem damit?“

„Nora wird mich umbringen, wenn sie erfährt, wem ich dein Blut gegeben habe.“

„Ich habe nicht nach deiner Schwester gefragt.“

„Nein, natürlich habe ich kein Problem damit!“, erklärte Eric entschieden.

Godric lächelte ihm zu. „Gut.“ Er streichelte Eric über die Wange.

„Aber ich hatte es anders geplant.“

„Ich weiß…“

„Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?“

„Wir werden wohl eine Zeitlang getrennte Wege einschlagen.“

Erics Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

„Du kannst wieder aufstehen.“ Godric klopfte ihm auffordernd gegen die Schulter und wartete, bis er sich hingesetzt hatte, bevor er fortfuhr. „Wir sind fast tausend Jahre miteinander gereist. Nun bricht ein neuer Abschnitt an. Und auch, wenn wir noch nicht damit gerechnet haben, heißt das nicht, dass er schlecht sein wird. Vielleicht kommt er sogar genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt. Der Sheriffposten wird mich die nächsten Jahre vollständig für sich beanspruchen, genauso wie dich deine neue Aufgabe als Macher.“

„Wir könnten hierher ziehen.“

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee.“

„Warum? Als du Nora verwandelt hast, war das auch kein Problem.“

„Ich wusste damals auch schon, auf was ich mich einließ. Du und… Wie ist eigentlich ihr Name?“

„Pamela.“

„Du und Pamela, ihr begebt euch beide auf vollkommenes Neuland. Ihr werdet Zeit brauchen, um euch in eure Rollen einzufinden. Denke an unsere Anfänge zurück.“

„Gerade deshalb brauche ich dich! Du weißt, wie das alles funktioniert. Wie man mit Abkömmlingen umgehen muss!“

„Und du wirst es lernen. Ohne mich! Du musst deinen eigenen Weg finden. Jeder Abkömmling ist anders. Sieh nur dich und Nora an! In manchen Dingen ward ihr wie Feuer und Wasser… Wäre ich mit ihr genauso umgegangen wie mit dir, wäre sie nicht da, wo sie heute ist.“

„Woher hast du gewusst, wie man richtig mit uns umgeht?“

„Manches muss man erst herausfinden, anderes spürt man. Das Band…“ Godric legte eine Hand auf Erics Brust, „du fühlst, was sie fühlt, was sie braucht.“

Eric hatte sich bisher vollkommen davor verschlossen, doch nun wagte er es noch einmal und öffnete sich. Das erste, was über ihn hereinbrach, war ein alles bestimmender, fast schon verzweifelter Hunger. Er zuckte leicht zurück und versuchte, dieses unangenehm nagende Gefühl abzuschütteln, doch es krallte sich in ihn, kalt, wie ein stummer, vorwurfsvoller Schrei und weckte in ihm selbst die Lust auf frisches Blut.

Schließlich gelang es ihm, sich tiefer zu tasten. Die Einsamkeit und Verwirrtheit, die ihm entgegenkam, ließ ihn schlucken und eilig drängt er sie zur Seite, forschte weiter. _Anerkennung, Akzeptanz…_ Von ihm? Verwundert horchte er diesem Gefühl nach. Und dann fühlte er ein fragendes Zupfen. Die Verwirrtheit nahm zu. Und gleichzeitig brandete Hoffnung zu ihm herüber, auf Nahrung, Gesellschaft…

Sofort kappte Eric die Verbindung wieder und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Man gewöhnt sich daran“, meinte Godric und beobachtete ihn mit einem kleinen Grinsen. „Anfangs würde ich es nie vollständig verschließen. Junge Vampire sind unberechenbar. Es ist immer gut zu wissen, was sie vorhaben.“

Eric nickte gedankenverloren und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihr?“

„Sie hat Hunger.“

„Wir könnten jagen gehen, wenn du willst. Wo hast du sie gelassen?“

„San Francisco.“

Alarmiert richtete Godric sich auf. „Was?“

„In unserem Haus.“

„Dein wenige Tage alter Abkömmling ist allein in San Francisco?!“

„Ich habe ihr verboten, rauszugehen.“

Godric fuhr sich über die Stirn. „Hast du ihr gesagt, dass sie sich von der Sonne fernhalten muss?“

„Ich habe sie in den Keller gesperrt.“

„Eric, das geht nicht!“

„Ich weiß, dass das nicht die eleganteste Lösung war, aber ich konnte sie ja auch nicht mitnehmen.“

„Was hast du gedacht, was ich mit ihr machen würde? Sie töten? Weil sie eine Hure ist?“, fragte Godric fassungslos.

„Ich brauchte Zeit mit dir. Wie hätten wir in ihrer Anwesenheit in Ruhe reden sollen?“

Seufzend legte Godric den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen.

„Es geht ihr soweit gut. Eine Nacht wird sie ohne Nahrung auskommen“, versuchte Eric sich zu verteidigen.

„Was hast du mit ihr in den letzten Tagen gemacht?“

Eric wich Godrics forschendem Blick aus. „Ich habe ihr Menschen gebracht.“

„Sie war bisher nur im Haus?“

„Was hätte ich machen sollen? Du warst nicht da!“

„Eric!“, fauchte Godric. Wut stand in seinen Augen. „Diese Entschuldigung würde ich vielleicht gelten lassen, wenn du selbst noch ein Babyvampir wärst. Aber das bist du schon sehr lange nicht mehr!“

Mit einem lauten Klappern kippte der Stuhl zu Boden, als Eric aufsprang. Aufgebracht warf er die Arme in die Luft. „Woher soll ich wissen, wie man einen Abkömmling behandelt? Du hast es mir nie beigebracht. Sie hat Hunger, ich nähre sie und passe auf, dass sie keine Menschen auf offener Straße anfällt. Sie soll froh sein, dass ich mich überhaupt um sie kümmere!“

„Nein!“ Godric stand ebenfalls auf. „Das ist deine Pflicht als ihr Macher. Sie hat dich mit ihrem Wunsch überrumpelt. Ich verstehe das. Aber statt sie einfach zu töten, hast du dich dazu entschieden, sie zu verwandeln. Deine Entscheidung, deine Verantwortung! Also stelle dich ihr!“

„Das mache ich doch!“

„Du hast sie allein gelassen! Kannst du dich noch an deine ersten Tage erinnern? Der überwältigende Hunger, die körperlichen Veränderungen, die ganzen neuen Eindrücke…“

„Ich war auch allein.“

„Zwei Nächte! Und du warst auch nicht allein, du hast mich nur nicht gesehen. Ich konnte jederzeit eingreifen, wenn es Not getan hätte und habe es auch, falls du dich entsinnst.“

Eric wandte sich um und entfernte sich einige Schritte.

„Du weißt, wie es geht, Eric! Du hast mir bei Nora geholfen.“

„Als Bruder…“

„Ja.“ Godric trat neben ihn und fasste nach seinem Arm. Langsam drehte Eric den Kopf in seine Richtung. „Aber du weißt doch noch, wie sie als junger Vampir war. Ihr ward rund um die Uhr zusammen. Du wusstest bald instinktiv, was sie brauchte und wie sie sich fühlte.“

„Es ist nicht dasselbe“, widersprach Eric.

„Aber es ist übertragbar. Schau mich an! Als ich dich erschaffen habe, hatte ich nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was ich da tue.“

„Du hattest auch einen Bruder.“

„Und einen Macher, der keinerlei Interesse daran hatte, uns etwas beizubringen.“

Eric fasste sich in sein vom Flug noch unordentliches Haar und strich es zurück. „Was ist, wenn ich so werde wie er? Wie all diese Macher, die wir in den letzten Jahrhunderten getroffen haben?“

Godric schob sich vor ihn. Sanft lehnte er sich gegen ihn und sah zu ihm auf. „Warum solltest du so werden?“

„Ich bin nicht wie du oder Nora. Ihr habt schon die nächsten Jahrtausende durchgeplant. Ihr wollt diese Verantwortung und wisst sie zu händeln.“

„Die Familie steht für dich über allem. Und du hast Pamela zum Teil dieser Familie gemacht. Sie ist dein Kind, Eric, so wie du mein Kind bist.“ Sanft streichelte Godric mit seinen Daumen über Erics Hüften. „Ein Macher zu sein ist eine große Aufgabe. Aber ihr werdet beide daran wachsen und sie gemeinsam bestehen. So wie wir es getan haben…“

Für einen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen, dann beugte Eric sich zu ihm herab und suchte seinen Mund. Lächelnd erwiderte Godric den Kuss.

„Vertraust du mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass du bereit bist?“, flüsterte er gegen Erics Lippen.

Eric brummte zustimmend und zog ihn am Nacken näher zu sich.

„Hol sie aus dem Keller raus“, bat Godric, als sie sich kurz von einander lösten, um ihre Hosen zu öffnen.

„Mhm.“

Bestimmt hielt Godric Eric am Arm fest. „Versprich es mir!“

Eric erwiderte seinen Blick. „Ich verspreche es dir.“

Godric nickte zufrieden und machte sich wieder an Erics Gürtel zu schaffen, als er sich auch schon rücklings auf den Holzdielen wiederfand. Er keuchte erregt auf und hob das Becken, damit Eric ihn von dem störenden Stoff befreien konnte. Rasch riss Eric seine eigene Hose so weit wie nötig nach unten, bevor er sich wieder über Godric beugte. Ihr Stöhnen vibrierte laut zwischen ihren Lippen, als er sich mit einem Mal in ihn schob.

„Du wirst gleich morgen…“ Godric schloss die Augen und krallte sich in Erics Rücken. „…nach Sonnenuntergang zurückfliegen.“

„Ja“, presste Eric hervor und griff nach Godrics Bein, während er sich mit der anderen Hand neben seinem Kopf abstützte und hart in ihn stieß.

Godric schlang auch noch sein anderes Bein um Erics Hüfte, um ihn noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Dann wirbelte er plötzlich herum und rollte Eric unter sich. Mit einem Klacken schossen Erics Fänge hervor. Grinsend blickte Godric auf ihn herab und ließ ebenfalls seine Fänge ausfahren.

„Soll ich dir zeigen, was ich hier im Cowboyland bereits gelernt habe?“, fragte er und ließ aufreizend sein Becken kreisen.

Eric grollte zustimmend. „Also doch Rodeo?“

„Besser als das“, raunte Godric und küsste ihn. Gierig fanden sich ihr Zungen, während Godric ihn immer wieder ein kleines Stück aus sich herausgleiten ließ. Ungeduldig packte Eric schließlich seine Hüften und ruckte nach oben, nahm ihn mit kräftigen Stößen. Godric stöhnte auf und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. Für einen Moment gab er sich ihm vollkommen hin, bevor er ihn mit einem strengen Blick zurück zur Ordnung rief. Die Augen dunkel vor Lust gehorchte Eric und sah zu ihm auf. „Ergibst du dich mir, mein Krieger?“

„Niemals“, knurrte Eric und zeigte seine Zähne.

Godric lachte kehlig auf. „Gib mir dein Blut.“

„Hole es dir.“ Herausfordernd hob Eric die Brauen.

Blitzartig griff Godric nach seiner Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen. Ihre Blicke brannten sich ineinander, als Godrics Zunge langsam Erics Zeigefinger hinaufleckte. „Gib mir dein Blut!“

„Hole es dir…“ Erics Stimme war rau vor Erregung.

Fast schon zärtlich rissen Godrics Fänge die Haut seiner Kuppe auf. Mit der Zungenspitze fing er den ersten Tropfen und schluckte ihn mit einem genüsslichen Lächeln hinunter. „Und jetzt zeig mir, wie wild du bist, mein Hengst.“

„Du hältst keine acht Sekunden durch“, versprach Eric.

„Beweise es…“

 

°

 

Pam saß auf ihrer Lagerstatt und starrte in die Dunkelheit, als sie hörte, wie sich die Haustür öffnete. Sie spürte die Präsenz ihres Machers, noch bevor er auf der Kellertreppe erschien. Einmal in der letzten Nacht hatte sie etwas in ihrer Brust gefühlt, ein vorsichtiges Tasten. Ehe sie wirklich darauf reagieren konnte, war Eric schon wieder verschwunden, aber seitdem wusste sie, dass diese Verbindung, die sie bereits zuvor gefühlt zu haben glaubte, wirklich existierte. Dieses Band signalisierte ihr, dass er wieder da war, dass er tatsächlich zu ihr zurückgekehrt war, obwohl sie nicht darauf zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Sie wandte den Kopf, als sie seine Schritte hörte, erhob sich aber nicht. Eric musterte den mit Scherben, Holzspänen und Körperteilen übersäten Boden.

„Du warst überaus gründlich“, stellte er fest.

Pam blieb stumm. Er richtete sein Augenmerk auf sie, erwiderte ihren anklagenden Blick zum ersten Mal unverstellt. Ein wenig Reue blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

„Pamela Swynford De Beaufort.“

Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie seit ihrer Verwandlung beim Namen nannte. Erstaunt blickte sie ihn an. Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

„Komm“, forderte er sie auf. Zögernd legte sie ihre Hand in die Seine und er zog sie auf die Füße. „Ich habe ein paar nette Frauen... sagen wir überredet, dir ein Bad einzulassen. Auf dem Bett liegt außerdem etwas Neues zum Anziehen. Mach dich hübsch, wir gehen heute aus.“

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“, fragte Pam misstrauisch.

Eric zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich denke, ich sollte endlich die Pflicht als dein Macher wahrnehmen“, sagte er, „du hast mich erpresst und das mag mir nicht gefallen, trotzdem trage ich jetzt die Verantwortung für dich.“ Er sah sich seufzend auf dem Schlachtfeld um, das Pam in seinem Keller hinterlassen hatte. „Also werde ich hier aufräumen, während du dich fertig machst. Aber du kannst dir gleich merken, dass das eine Ausnahme ist!“

Pam nickte eilig. Sie wusste nicht, was diese Sinnesänderung in Eric hervorgerufen hatte, doch sie war bereit, alles zu nehmen, was sie kriegen konnte. Sie ging die Treppe hinauf und fand das Badezimmer mit Kerzen erleuchtet und die Wanne tatsächlich mit heißem Wasser gefüllt. Sich dort hineinsinken zu lassen, löschte für einen Moment sogar den Blutdurst in ihr, so sehr genoss sie diese Annehmlichkeit. Nachdem sie sich ausgiebig gewaschen hatte, hüllte sie sich in ein bereit liegendes Handtuch und ging in das Schlafzimmer hinüber. Auf dem Bett ausgebreitet lag ein prachtvolles Kleid aus dunkelrotem Mousselin mitsamt passendem Mantel, Stiefeln und Handschuhen. Alles entsprach der neuesten Mode, auch wenn es ein wenig freizügiger geschnitten war als die üblichen Abendkleider der höheren Gesellschaft. Und es passte wie angegossen. Auf einem kleinen Tisch lagen zudem Schminkutensilien, Haarnadeln und ein Handspiegel bereit. Pam schüttelte verwundert den Kopf, konnte aber nicht widerstehen, von all diesen Gaben Gebrauch zu machen. Es verlieh ihr eine innere Stärkere, sich endlich wieder hübsch und begehrenswert zu fühlen. Stark genug, um allem entgegen zu treten, was Eric für sie bereithielt.

Als sie die Treppe zum Eingangsbereich herunter kam, wartete Eric bereits auf sie. Er nickte anerkennend, als er sie sah.

„So schön und stolz wie bei unserer ersten Begegnung“, sagte er, doch Pam zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Willst du mich an irgendjemanden verkaufen?“, fragte sie argwöhnisch.

Eric lächelte. „Ich werde dir diesen hässlichen Verdacht großzügig verzeihen. Sieh es einfach als Wiedergutmachung.“

„Und wo willst du mit mir hin?“

„Auf die Jagd, meine Schönste. In einer finsteren Nacht wie dieser gibt es nichts Besseres.“

Ganz Gentleman hielt er ihr seinen Arm hin. Pam hakte sich bei ihm ein und ließ sich von ihm auf die Straße führen. Wie ein ganz normales Paar bei einem gemütlichen Spaziergang flanierten sie durch die nächtlichen Straßen San Franciscos, doch Erics Augen spähten unablässig in die dunklen Hauseingänge und engen Gassen, statt auf seiner Begleiterin zu ruhen. Plötzlich blieb er abrupt stehen, lauschte einen Moment und sog dann prüfend die Luft ein.

„Oh, ein ganz besonderer Leckerbissen“, raunte er und leckte sich genießerisch die Lippen.

„Wo?“, fragte Pam aufgeregt.

„Sag du es mir“, entgegnete er, „benutze deine Sinne.“

Pam ließ prüfend ihren Blick umher schweifen, doch sie konnte nichts entdecken, also schloss sie die Augen und lauschte. Sie hörte gedämpfte Stimmen hinter den Hauswänden, Musik, vermutlich aus einem der zahlreichen Bordelle, das immerwährende Rauschen des Meeres. Sie konzentrierte sich, versuchte, die unwichtigen Geräusche auszuschalten. Schritte. Herzschläge. Zahlreich erst, doch dann immer deutlicher ein einzelnes, aufgeregtes Pochen aus einer Seitengasse, nicht weit von ihnen entfernt. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und zeigte in die Richtung, in der sie diesen Menschen vermutete.

Eric nickte zufrieden. „Sehr gut. Ein einzelner Mann, wohlhabend, er kommt von einem guten Mahl, seinem Geruch nach zu urteilen, und ist auf dem Weg, um jetzt auch seine niederen Gelüste zu befriedigen. Sein Blut peitscht geradezu durch seine Adern.“ Pams Fangzähne fuhren bei dieser Beschreibung mit einem Klacken aus und Eric grinste. „Gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig. Du verfolgst ihn hier durch die Gasse, während ich vorausfliege und ihm den Weg abschneide. Es sollte ein Leich-...“

„Fliegen?“, unterbrach Pam ihn staunend. „Du kannst fliegen?“

„Eine Gabe unseres Blutes. Sobald du ein gewisses Alter erreicht hast, wirst du es auch können. Aber bis dahin bleibt dir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als deine Beute zu Fuß aufzuspüren.“ Er deutete in die Gasse. „Rasch jetzt, sonst entwischt er uns. Sehr weit kann es nicht mehr sein bis zu seinem Ziel.“

„Gut.“ Pams Augen blitzten erregt und ihre Zähne glitzerten im Licht der Straßenlaterne. Eric nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und sie drehte sich um und folgte dem Herzschlag, der in ihren Ohren pulsierte.

Die Gasse war düster und leer. Die Fenster der meisten Häuser waren mit festen Läden verschlossen und nur eine streunende Katze kreuzte Pams Weg, als sie über das Kopfsteinpflaster eilte. Sobald sie ihres Opfers ansichtig wurde, verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte. Sie konnte die Lust, die sein Blut erhitzte, beinahe spüren. Er hatte es sehr eilig, schaute kaum nach rechts oder links, so besessen war er von der Vorstellung, bald zwischen zwei einladend geöffneten Schenkeln zu liegen. Pam kannte diese Art Mann, sie kannte sie gut.

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte ein wenig, sodass sie in seine Hörweite kam und das Klappern ihrer Absätze auf den Steinen zu ihm durchdrang. Er drehte sich überrascht um, doch seine Überraschung wandelte sich schnell in Wohlgefallen, als sein Blick auf sie fiel.

„Ich wünsche einen guten Abend“, grüßte er und lächelte höflich, doch der lüsterne Ausdruck seiner Augen war für Pams geübten Blick kaum zu übersehen.

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln mit geschlossenem Mund und trat noch näher an ihn heran. Er musterte ihr erlesenes, tief ausgeschnittenes Kleid, ihre geschmeidigen Bewegungen, und sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Es gibt etwas zu feiern und ich bin auf der Suche nach amüsanter Gesellschaft. Hätten Sie vielleicht Interesse an einem Gläschen Wein? Es soll Ihr Schaden nicht sein.“

Selbst für Pams Augen war die Bewegung hinter dem Mann kaum wahrzunehmen. Sie neigte geziert den Kopf.

„Oh, Durst hätte ich tatsächlich“, sagte sie und entblößte ihre Fangzähne.

Der Mann prallte erschrocken zurück.

„Was zum Teufel-...“, stieß er hervor, doch da hatte Eric ihn schon am Genick gepackt.

„Galt die Einladung nur für die Dame?“, fragte er flüsternd. „Weil ich auch ein großes Interesse an amüsanter Gesellschaft habe.“ Die Lippen des Mannes teilten sich, doch ehe er um Hilfe rufen konnte, hatte sich Erics Hand bereits wie ein Schraubstock auf seinen Mund gelegt. „Gebrüll halte ich übrigens ganz und gar nicht für amüsant.“

Er sah zu Pam, die jede seiner Bewegungen fasziniert beobachtete. Ihr Hunger und ihre Erregung durch die Jagd wurden zu einem gemeinsamen Rausch, den Eric nur allzu gut wahrnahm.

Er stieß sein zitterndes Opfer in Pams Richtung. „Nimm ihn, er gehört dir!“

Pam brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung. Gierig stürzte sie sich auf den Mann und schlug ihre Fangzähne in seinen Hals. Er schrie auf, doch seine abwehrenden Bewegungen wurden schnell langsamer und erstarben schließlich ganz. Eric beobachtete seinen Abkömmling und ihre Beute mit einem beifälligen Lächeln.

„Mein Kind“, murmelte er.

„Kind?“ Pam ließ den Mann achtlos fallen und drehte sich herum. Ihre Augen funkelten. „Jung mag ich in deinen Augen sein, aber ich bin eine Frau, Eric Northman.“ Ihre Hand glitt über ihre Brüste und hinab zu ihrer Hüfte. „Vielleicht erinnerst du dich daran.“

„Oh, lebhaft“, antwortete Eric und erwiderte ihren herausfordernden Blick, „eine äußerst... anregende Erinnerung.“

Er stieg gleichgültig über den sterbenden Mann hinweg und presste seinen Mund auf Pams blutverschmierte Lippen. Sie öffneten sich bereitwillig und er eroberte ihren Mund, während er sie rücksichtslos gegen die Mauer schob. Er raffte ihre Röcke und Pam warf ihren Kopf zurück und stöhnte hemmungslos, als er hart in sie eindrang. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und Eric nahm sie ungezügelt und leidenschaftlich. Ihre wollüstigen Schreie stiegen in die Nachtluft empor, während sie sich gegenseitig zum Höhepunkt trieben und mit einem letzten, heftigen Stoß von Eric weit darüber hinaus. Pam lachte beglückt auf, berauscht von Blut und Sex.

Eric umfasste ihren Kiefer und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Genug Spaß gehabt für heute, Babyvampir. Es wird Zeit, dass du auch das Aufräumen lernst“, grollte er, doch seine Augen lächelten und eine warme Zuneigung durchzog ihr gemeinsames Band. Er ließ sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück, um seine Kleider zu ordnen. „Du warst laut genug, um die ganze verdammte Stadt auf den Plan zu rufen.“

Pam strich ihren Rock glatt.

„Ich?“, fragte sie unschuldig.

Eric grinste.

„Wann hat dir zuletzt jemand die Unschuldsattitüde abgenommen, du lasterhaftes Weibsstück?“, forschte er und Pam lachte erneut. „Nimm die Leiche, ich zeige dir, wo du sie entsorgen kannst. Und bei Gelegenheit werden wir daran arbeiten, wie du deine Triebe unter Kontrolle bekommst.“

Pam packte den Leichnam am Kragen und sah dann abwartend zu ihm auf. In ihrem Blick spiegelten sich Ergebenheit und Herausforderung gleichermaßen wider und Eric neigte zufrieden den Kopf. Seine Entscheidung, sie zu der Seinen zu machen, war unbestreitbar die Richtige gewesen.

 

 

 

°°°

 

 

 


	13. Colin (Eric/Pam)

_"Back off, alright? I've done this before."_

_"Becoming a maker is an eternal commitment. Greater than any marriage, deeper than any human bond. To throw that away is sacrilege.“_

 

„Pamela, würdest du mir bitte erklären, warum ich von einem Babyvampir angegriffen wurde, als ich mein Haus betreten habe?“ Eric schloss die Tür zu Pams Raum hinter sich und zog mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln die schwarzen Lederhandschuhe von seinen Fingern.

Pam sah durch den Spiegel zu ihm hinüber und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Er ist mein“, erwiderte sie gelangweilt und widmete sich wieder ihrem Lippenstift.

Kurz spannten sich Erics Kiefer an. Langsam trat er zu der Mahagonikommode, auf der ein opulenter Strauß frischer Rosen stand, und legte seine Handschuhe darauf ab. Sanft fuhr er mit seinem Finger über die tiefroten Blütenblätter. „Anscheinend weißt du nicht, was diese Worte bedeuten, weshalb du sie etwas… unbedacht benutzt. Daher werde ich meine Frage wiederholen und dir die Möglichkeit geben, deine Antwort noch einmal zu überdenken: Warum befindet sich ein fremder Babyvampir in meinem Haus?“

Pam stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus. Sie betrachtete sich noch einmal kritisch im Spiegel, rückte eine ihrer Haarklammern zurecht, bevor sie sich Eric zuwandte. „Colin ist mein. Ich habe ihn gemacht.“

„Mmh, Colin...“ Eric nickte leicht und roch an einer der Rosen. „Er ist einer deiner Verehrer, nehme ich an?“

„Die Rosen stammen von deinem Geschäftspartner Mr. Petty. Er war so freundlich, mir während deiner Abwesenheit Gesellschaft zu leisten. Colin arbeitet auf der Attlee Farm. Sag mir nicht, er ist dir nicht aufgefallen, al-…“ Erschrocken zuckte Pam zusammen, als die teure Vase mit einem lauten Klirren an der Wand hinter ihr zersprang.

„Schweig!“, brüllte Eric wütend.

Pam presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Zwei Wochen! Ich lasse dich zwei Wochen allein und das ist es, was dabei herauskommt?!“

„Eifersüchtig?“, fragte Pam und hob provokant eine Braue.

Sofort war Eric bei ihr. Mit beiden Händen stützte er sich schwer auf die Armlehnen ihres Stuhles und beugte sich drohend über sie. „Ficke meinetwegen jeden verdreckten, stinkenden Landstreicher auf dieser Erde, wenn du dir nicht mehr wert bist. Das ist mir egal!“, zischte er. „Aber du hast mein Blut entweiht. Godrics Blut… Und ich hoffe sehr für dich, dass du dafür einen verdammt guten Grund hattest, denn ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich mich noch davon abhalten kann dich zu töten.“

„Es ist jetzt auch mein Blut, oder nicht? Ich habe es an einen Farmarbeiter weitergegeben, du an eine Hure. Wer von uns beiden hätte nach Ansicht deines geliebten Godrics das Blut wohl mehr entweiht?“ Herausfordernd hob Pam das Kinn und verfluchte sich gleichzeitig stumm für das leichte Beben, das in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.

Erics Augen verengten sich und Pam erwartete, dass er seine Zähne ausfahren und sie angreifen würde, doch stattdessen legte sich plötzlich ein schmales Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Du hast Recht. Ich habe gedacht, ich hätte in dir mehr gesehen als eine verbrauchte Hure, aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt. Mein Fehler!“ Er richtete sich wieder auf.

„Gefühlloser Bastard!“, stieß Pam hervor.

Eric bedachte sie nur mit einem kalten Blick.

„Nach meiner Verwandlung hast du die ersten Wochen kaum ein Wort mit mir geredet, du nimmst mich nicht mit zu wichtigen Terminen und wenn, dann nur um deine liebende Ehefrau zu spielen, die nichts anderes tut als lächelnd, stumm und am besten auch noch taub an deiner Seite zu stehen. Und wenn deine Geschäftspartner einmal herkommen, habe ich gefälligst das Zimmer zu verlassen, wenn die Zigarren und interessanten Themen ausgepackt werden. Natürlich ist auch dann meine einzige Aufgabe, hübsch auszusehen und lächelnd mit ihren dummen, frigiden Frauchen über volle Windeln und Gartenpflege zu plaudern. Das ist also das Vampirleben, für das du mehrere Jahrzehnte gebraucht hättest, um es mir zu beschreiben? Vielleicht erlaubst du mir ja wenigstens, dir bei diesem Problem zu helfen. Wie wäre es mit, hmm…“ Pam legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief, „langweilige Scheiße?“

„Wer war es denn, die mir ihre aufgeschlitzten Arme unter die Nase gehalten und mich angebettelt hat, sie zu verwandeln? Wenn du inzwischen lieber sterben willst, musst du es nur sagen. Dein Tod ließe sich mühelos arrangieren“, antwortete Eric, während er sich seines Gehrocks entledigte.

„Ich will Spaß! Ich will Freiheit! Allerdings ist es mir ja untersagt worden, das Haus ohne dich zu verlassen und du hast kaum Zeit. Aber wenn ich mir dann selbst aushelfe und mir ein harmloses Spielzeug erschaffe, dann -…“

Erics Bewegungen erstarrten. „Spielzeug?“, wiederholte er kaum hörbar.

„Hast du ihn dir angeschaut? Er sieht aus wie ein junger Gott. Im Bett braucht er noch ein wenig Übung, aber wer könnte ihm dabei behilflicher sein als ich?“ Mit einem verruchten Lächeln strich Pam sich eine Locke aus der Stirn.

„Abkömmlinge sind in deinen Augen also Spielzeug? Du, Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, bist nichts anderes als mein Spielzeug? Ist es das, was du mir sagen willst?“ Lauernd kam Eric auf sie zu.

„Colin ist mein Spielzeug, das heißt nicht, dass ich auch dei-…“

In der nächsten Sekunde schlug Pam rücklings gegen die holzgetäfelte Wand. Erbarmungslos schlossen sich Erics Finger um ihren Hals.

„Das ist gut zu wissen. Dann muss ich mich ja nicht mehr zurückhalten.“

Eric fuhr herum und schleuderte Pam in die gegenüberliegende Zimmerecke. Mühevoll unterdrückte sie ein Stöhnen, als sie mit voller Wucht auf die Dielen traf und zornentbrannt entblößte sie ihre Fänge. Im gleichen Augenblick war Eric über ihr.

„Nach was stünde mir denn gerade so der Sinn?“ Zärtlich ließ er eine ihrer Strähnen durch seine Finger gleiten. „Mein Bedarf an Sex wurde heute schon gestillt, womit das Nächstliegende wegfallen würde. Ich könnte dich die kommenden Nächte hungern lassen oder dir verbieten zu schlafen. Wäre das nicht ein unglaublich lustiges Spiel? Ja, ich denke, das würde mich amüsieren…“

Pam fauchte und versuchte, Eric von sich herunterzudrücken.

„Nana, böses Spielzeug“, tadelte Eric sie mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein junger, braunhaariger Vampir erschien im Türrahmen.

„Lass sie los!“, knurrte er und zeigte drohend seine Zähne.

„Oh, noch ein Spielzeug, wie schön.“ Eric machte einen Satz, packte den Mann am Nacken und drückte ihn gegen den Schrank. „Hallo, mein Hübscher. Dein Name ist also Colin. Nett… Unsere erste Begegnung ist ja leider nicht so gut verlaufen, aber ich mag es einfach nicht, wenn mir jemand zur Begrüßung an die Kehle springt. Dumme Eigenart... Ich hoffe, deinem Rückgrat geht es wieder besser?“

Colin stieß ein tiefes Grollen aus.

„Und ich mag es außerdem nicht, von Babys wie dir angeknurrt zu werden.“ Eric riss Colins Kopf an den Haaren zur Seite und fuhr seine Fänge aus. „Du hast etwas in dir, was rechtmäßig mir gehört. Vielleicht sollte ich es mir einfach wieder zurückholen.“

Gequält schrie Colin auf, als Eric seine Zähne in seinen Hals stieß.

„Eric!“

Pams Ruf ließ Eric inne halten. „Was?!“

„Ich habe es verstanden.“

Eric warf ihr über die Schulter einen prüfenden Blick zu. Dann nickte er knapp und schubste Colin von sich. In dem Moment, wo er ihn losließ, ging dieser jedoch sofort zum nächsten Angriff über. Ohne Mühe umgriff Eric seine Kehle und hielt ihn am ausgestreckten Arm von sich.

„Wenn er nicht gleich still ist, breche ich ihm das Genick“, warnte er Pam.

„Colin, als deine Macherin befehle ich dir, dass du dich auf den Boden kniest und den Mund hältst, außer jemand richtet das Wort an dich.“

Unwillig gehorchte er.

Mit dem Ärmel wischte Eric sich über die blutverschmierten Lippen. „Zieh deine Fänge ein“, verlangte er. Sein Tonfall machte mehr als deutlich, dass er keinen Widerspruch mehr duldete.

Eilig kam Pam der Aufforderung nach.

„Die Verbindung zwischen Macher und Abkömmling ist kein Spiel, Pamela. Das Blut, unser Blut, ist heilig. Wir geben es nicht aus einer Laune heraus weiter und wir verwandeln niemals jemanden zum Spaß.“

„Es hat mich einfach interessiert, wie es ist.“

„Wie was ist?“

„Ein Macher zu sein. Die absolute Kontrolle… Sag mir nicht, das hätte dich in den letzten tausend Jahren nie gereizt.“

„Du redest wie ein unreifes Kind.“

„Ich rede wie eine Frau, die in einer Gesellschaft lebt, in der man dem weiblichen Geschlecht nicht zutraut, eine Machtposition ausüben zu können. Aber als Mann wirst du das wohl kaum nachvollziehen können“, erwiderte Pam schnippisch.

„Wunderbar, mein Abkömmling ist eine Suffragette. Die Nacht wird immer besser. Aber ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass du mit deinen Rufen nach Gleichberechtigung bei uns Vampiren offene Türen einrennst.“

„Davon merke ich reichlich wenig.“

„Weil wir uns, auch wenn es uns nicht gefallen mag, der antiquierten, menschlichen Gesellschaft anpassen müssen. Alle Frauen, außer dir, ziehen sich zurück, während du Zigarre rauchend mit uns Männern über die aktuelle Wirtschaftslage und politische Ereignisse diskutierst? Der Skandal wäre perfekt! Das kann ich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht gebrauchen. Ich bin kurz davor, ein wichtiges Geschäft abzuschließen. Wenn das durch ist und das Geld sicher auf meinem Konto, kannst du machen, was du willst.“

„Ich habe jahrelang ein Bordell geführt. Ich bin nicht völlig unerfahren in solchen Dingen.“

„Ja, ich weiß und damit kommen wir zum ursprünglichen Problem zurück.“ Eric machte einen Wink in Colins Richtung.

„Was hat er damit zu tun?“

„Du hast deine Impulse nicht im Griff. Heute verwandeln wir irgendeinen dahergelaufenen Bauernjungen und morgen reißen wir der gesamten Ballgesellschaft vor versammelter Presse die Kehlen heraus, weil sich einer von ihnen in den Finger geschnitten hat? Klingt nach viel Spaß, wäre momentan aber, wie gesagt, wirklich äußerst ungünstig.“

„Du warst nicht da, ich habe mich gelangweilt. Ende der Geschichte.“

Ein leises Knurren drang aus Erics Kehle.

„Du bist in diesem Haushalt jetzt nicht mehr der einzige, der Befehle erteilen kann. Verträgt sich das nicht mit deinem Selbstbild?“

„Dünnes Eis, Pam“ warnte Eric.

„Ich verstehe, dass es dich in deiner Männlichkeit verletzt, wenn eine Frau im Schlafzimmer das alleinige Sagen hat. Aber so ist es jetzt nun einmal, akzeptiere es.“

Eric schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich sollte dir befehlen, ihn zu töten.“

„Das kannst du nicht tun!“

„Kann ich nicht?“, fragte Eric in gespielter Überraschung. Im nächsten Moment trennten sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter. Bedächtig beugte Eric sich zu ihrem Ohr. „Ich kann alles. Ich bin fast tausend Jahre alt. Ich könnte dich mit der Bewegung meines kleinen Fingers innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags töten und dein Spielzeug gleich mit. Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, zu was ich in der Lage bin.“

„Du versäumst es nicht, es mir regelmäßig zu demonstrieren. Wenn er weg soll, sprich den Befehl aus. Ist ja nicht so, als bliebe mir dann noch eine Wahl.“

„Du hattest eine Wahl und du hast sie getroffen, als du diesem Nichtsnutz dein Blut gegeben und dich mit ihm verbunden hast. Wenn du die vollkommene Unterwerfung beim Sex willst, dann suche dir einen Menschen und bezirze ihn. Oder zwinge ihn. Du bist stärker als sie, du kannst alles mit ihnen tun, aber der…“ Eric zeigte auf Colin, ohne den Blick von Pam abzuwenden, „ist genauso ein Baby, wie du eines bist. Er ist so unbeherrscht wie du, er ist so unerfahren wie du, und er ist genauso stark wie du.“

„Ich habe ihm verboten, mich anzugreifen.“

„Er ist ein Vampir. Kein Hund!“

„Wenn ich meinem Abkömmling Befehle gebe, degradiere ich ihn zu einem Hund? Du erteilst mir auch Befehle, bin ich also ebenfalls einer? Und du? Bist du Godrics Hund?“

„Das ist etwas anderes. Wenn ich dir als Macher etwas befehle, geschieht das zu deinem Schutz. Nicht weil ich zu schwach bin!“

„Ach nein?“

Eric grollte drohend und legte eine Hand an ihren Hals. Mit dem Daumen fuhr er die Linie ihres Kiefers nach. „Du solltest wirklich darauf achten, wen du herausforderst. Ich bin dein Macher und sehe über viele Unverschämtheiten hinweg, aber irgendwann sind auch meine Grenzen erreicht und du bist kurz davor, sie endgültig zu übertreten.“ Für einen Moment sah er sie nur an, seine Miene angespannt, als würde er versuchen sich zu sammeln, ruhig zu bleiben. „Nun, was geschehen ist, ist geschehen, daran lässt sich nichts mehr ändern. Ich befinde es nicht für gut.“ Eric stieß die Luft aus und lachte bitter. „Nein, lass es mich deutlicher ausdrücken: Das hier ist die größte Dummheit, die du je in deinem Leben begangen hast und ich bin wirklich…“ Er ballte die Hand an ihrem Hals zu einer Faust: „…wirklich wütend. Und ich warne dich, mein Geduldsfaden ist zum Zerreißen gespannt. Ich rate dir also all deine Worte, jegliche Handlung in den folgenden Tagen genauestens abzuwägen, denn das nächste Mal werde ich nicht mehr so milde sein!“

Pam senkte den Blick und nickte eilig. „Was ist mit Colin?“

„Ich kenne keinen Colin. Für mich existiert kein Colin!“, spie Eric angewidert hervor. „Du darfst dein Spielzeug im Haus halten, aber sollte es auch nur einmal im Weg rumstehen oder einen falschen Ton von sich geben, werde ich es töten. Hast du mich verstanden?“

„Ja.“

„Er ist nichts! Er gehört nicht zu unserer Familie und er ist kein Teil unserer Blutlinie. Er ist ein Makel, über den ich ein einziges Mal hinwegsehe.“

„Danke“, sagte Pam und unterdrückte jeden Drang des Aufbegehrens, der in ihr heranwuchs.

„Aber ich werde nicht vergessen, wer die Schuld an diesem Makel trägt.“ Eric richtete sich wieder auf. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Du allein bist für ihn verantwortlich, Pamela. Wenn er einen Fehler macht, wirst du dafür einstehen. Von mir wirst du keine Hilfe bekommen! Du willst wissen, wie es ist, ein Macher zu sein? Viel Spaß! Es ist ungemein… erfüllend.“ Er warf ihr einen letzten, verächtlichen Blick zu, dann verschwand er endgültig und ließ Pam mit ihrem Abkömmling allein.

 

***

 

 


	14. Schuldbekenntnis (Eric/Nora/Pam)

_"You're insane to go back in there.“ – "She's my progeny, Nora. She's family.“ – "She's a former prostitute!“ _

_"In over a hundred years, you never thought to mention, hey by the way, I have this super irritating sister, wait ‘til you meet her, you’re really gonna hate her guts?" _

_"Eric loves you, you know? The only reason he never told you he had a sister inside the authority is because that knowledge could have gotten you killed but I knew of you. He spoke of you often and fondly. You're what he's most proud of." _

  


Nora krallte sich in Erics Haar und bäumte sich mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen auf. Eric hob den Kopf und sah zu ihr. Seine Hand fuhr über ihren bebenden Bauch und umschloss ihre Brust, knetete sie leicht, während er seine Zunge durch zwei seiner Finger ersetzte.  
  
„Stopp!“, rief Nora schweratmend und rückte etwas von ihm ab.  
  
Eric grinste und zog sich wieder aus ihr zurück.  
  
„Schon?“, raunte er und glitt über sie. „Du lässt nach…“  
  
Nora strich sich die braunen Strähnen aus der Stirn und schloss die Augen. „Ich will nur endlich wissen, was mein Bruder schon wieder Schreckliches angestellt hat, bevor du weitermachst…“  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich was angestellt habe?“, fragte Eric. Er beugte sich zu ihr herab und küsste sie fordernd, während er sein Becken leicht gegen ihres bewegte.  
  
Entschieden schob Nora seinen Kopf zur Seite.  
  
„So ein selbstloses Verhalten ist eher… ungewöhnlich“, erwiderte sie und sah aus halb gesenkten Lidern zu ihm auf.  
  
Eric stemmte sich hoch. „Was soll das denn heißen?“  
  
„Dass dein Mund in den gesamten letzten zweihundert Jahren noch nie so viel Zeit zwischen meinen Beinen verbracht hat wie heute.“  
  
Eric schaute beleidigt auf sie herab, dann rollte er sich von ihr runter und legte sich neben sie, den Blick zur Decke gerichtet.  
  
Nora verdrehte die Augen. „Ach, komm schon… Du bist doch jetzt nicht wirklich sauer, oder?“  
  
„Als ‚egoistischer Liebhaber‘ bezeichnet zu werden, ist wohl kein Kompliment“, brummte Eric ungehalten.  
  
Nora verdrehte unmerklich die Augen, dann setzte sie ein Lächeln auf und wandte sich ihm zu. Spielerisch fuhr sie mit dem Finger seinen Arm entlang.  
  
„Ich bin heute Nacht so oft gekommen, dass ich aufgehört habe zu zählen. Nichts läge mir also ferner, als mich über deine Fähigkeiten zu beschweren, geliebter Bruder. Aber ich frage mich trotzdem, was mit deinen Bedürfnissen ist, nachdem du dich heute so aufopferungsvoll um mich gekümmert hast?“  
  
Eric hob die Brauen. „Nur heute?“  
  
Nora beugte sich zu seinem Ohr. „Werde erwachsen…“, säuselte sie und biss ihn neckend. „Was ist los?“  
  
„Darf ich dir keine Freude machen?“  
  
„Sag schon…“  
  
Eric stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und hievte sich in eine aufrechte Position. „Du kannst wirklich nie Ruhe geben, oder?“  
  
Nora richtete sich ebenfalls auf und musterte ihn misstrauisch.  
  
Unruhig benetzte Eric seine Lippen. „Ich habe einen Abkömmling erschaffen.“  
  
„Du hast einen Abkömmling?“ Noras Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.  
  
„Pamela Swynford De Beaufort.“  
  
„Gut… Ich habe mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.“ Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Wird ja langsam Zeit, dass du auch mal Verantwortung übernimmst.“  
  
„Wir sind wohl heute besonders charmant…“  
  
Nora grinste. „Sieh es ein, Bruder, du bist alt. Andere haben da schon hunderte von Abkömmlingen.“  
  
„Ach? Und wo ist deine zahlreiche Kinderschar?“, fragte Eric und schaute sich vielsagend in dem kleinen Hotelzimmer um.  
  
„Ich bin eine gefragte und vielbeschäftige Frau, da bleibt keine Zeit für sowas.“  
  
„Oho… Hört, hört!“  
  
Erwartungsvoll rückte Nora näher an ihn heran. „Erzähl mir von ihr!“  
  
„Sie stammt wie du aus England“, begann Eric.  
  
„Ja, das ist bei ihrem Namen nicht schwer zu erraten. Die Beauforts sind Nachfahren des Hauses Plantagenet, wusstest du das? Zwar nur über eine Bastardlinie, trotzdem waren sie damals ein sehr bedeutendes Adelsgeschlecht. Wer hätte gedacht, dass du eine so weise Wahl treffen würdest?“  
  
Eric versetzte ihr einen leichten Stoß. „Ein bisschen mehr Respekt, wenn ich bitten darf.“  
  
„Du weißt doch, Respekt muss man sich verdienen. Na komm, lass dir doch nicht alles so aus der Nase ziehen! Wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt?“  
  
„Ein Mann hat ihr gegenüber sein gutes Benehmen vergessen und ich habe es mir nicht nehmen lassen, ihn wieder daran zu erinnern.“  
  
„Der edle Ritter auf dem weißen Pferd, ich verstehe… Sie hat sich hoffentlich nicht zu sehr erschrocken, als du ihr dein wahres Gesicht offenbart hast.“  
  
„Nein… Das war das Faszinierende“, erwiderte Eric gedankenverloren.  
  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du weg warst. Was hast du in England gemacht?“  
  
„Wir haben uns in San Francisco getroffen.“  
  
„Ah.“ Nora nickte verstehend.  
  
„Barbary Coast“, fügte Eric nach einem Zögern hinzu.  
  
Ihr Lächeln gefror. „Wie bitte?“  
  
„Hör mir erst z-…“ Die Ohrfeige hinterließ eine brennende Spur auf Erics Wange.  
  
„Du gibst Vaters Blut einer _Hure_?!“, schrie Nora. Ihre Augen glommen vor Zorn. „Drehst du jetzt vollkommen durch?“  
  
„Wie du eben selbst festgestellt hast, hat sie königliche Wurzeln“, erinnerte Eric sie.  
  
„Natürlich, und diese Angel, die du mal angeschleppt hast, ist direkt aus dem Himmel herabgestiegen. Das einzige, was mir der Name über deinen _Abkömmling_ verrät, ist, dass sie wenigstens in der Lage zu sein scheint, zu lesen und sich für englische Geschichte interessiert. Das war’s! Allerdings könnte das auch auf ihren Zuhälter zutreffen. Französisch angehauchte Namen sind sicher gut fürs Geschäft und Männer wissen doch immer noch am besten, worauf ihre brünstigen Geschlechtsgenossen stehen.“ Nora warf ihm einen vor Abscheu triefenden Blick zu, stand auf und klaubte ihre Unterwäsche vom Boden.  
  
„Es ist ihr richtiger Name. Und sie selbst führte das Bordell, indem sie gearbeitet hat.“  
  
„Ich sehe schon, eine richtige Geschäftsfrau“, zischte Nora.  
  
Eric stand auf und ging zu ihr. „Geh noch nicht“, bat er und fasste nach ihrem Arm.  
  
Harsch entwand sich Nora seinem Griff. „Ich habe in den letzten Jahren alle deine Eskapaden akzeptiert, aber irgendwann ist auch meine Grenze erreicht. Dass du es überhaupt gewagt hast, hierher zu kommen! Du hast dir doch jetzt deine eigene Hure besorgt. Da kannst du von nun an ja die ganze liebe Nacht mit Ficken und Fressen verbringen. Dein Traum wird wahr…“ Nora stieß einen abfälligen Laut aus und nahm ihr Korsett.  
  
„Sie ist mein Abkömmling, nicht meine Hure.“  
  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn besah sich Nora die zerrissene Schnürung, bevor sie das zerstörte Korsett in die Ecke warf und sich ihrem Kleid zuwandte.  
  
„Jetzt fang nicht an mit dieser Schweigenummer“, sagte Eric und schob sich in ihr Blickfeld, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurückzuerlangen.  
  
„Du willst nicht hören, was ich dir zu sagen habe“, erwiderte Nora und zog sich ihr Kleid über.  
  
„Doch, genau deshalb bin ich hier.“  
  
„Würdest du mir bitte beim Verschluss helfen?“ Mit ungeduldiger Miene drehte Nora sich um.  
  
„Nein.“  
  
Nora warf ihm über die Schulter einen gereizten Blick zu. „Selbst dir sollte das zu kindisch sein.“  
  
„Rede und ich helfe dir“, erklärte Eric und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Wie du willst.“ Nora zuckte mit den Achseln und wandte sich ihm wieder zu. „Dein Egoismus widert mich an!“  
  
„Egoismus? Ich habe sie gerettet!“  
  
„Ja, hättest du es mal bei der Rettung belassen! Aber du musstest ihr ja gleich zeigen, was für ein großer, starker Vampir du bist. Was ganz Besonderes…“, erwiderte Nora wütend.  
  
„Es war nicht meine Idee“, verteidigte Eric sich.  
  
„Oh, das macht es ja viel besser!“ Nora warf die Arme die Luft. Kopfschüttelnd entfernte sie sich einige Schritte.  
  
„Sie selbst hat mich darum gebeten, sie zu verwandeln.“  
  
„Und was hat sie dir im Gegenzug geboten? Dir einen zu blasen? Umsonst vögeln auf Lebenszeit?“  
  
„Nichts dergleichen“, erklärte Eric mit Nachdruck. „Und ich würde dich bitten, nicht so über sie zu reden.“  
  
„Warum? Liegt doch nah, wenn man sich eine Frau dieses Gewerbes auswählt. Immer auf Abruf bereit, egal wo, egal wann, egal was… Oder gäbe es noch einen anderen Grund, so etwas zu tun? Hilf mir auf die Sprünge, Bruderherz, ich komme nicht drauf.“  
  
„Sie ist nicht meine persönliche H-…“, wiederholte Eric, doch Nora hörte ihm gar nicht zu.  
  
„Wie kannst du Godric je wieder unter dir Augen treten? Ich würde vor Scham im Boden versinken, wenn ich du wäre. Er legt sein gesamtes Vertrauen in dich und du trittst es mit Füßen, spuckst auf sein Erbe! Und ich dachte, du liebst ihn.“  
  
Nora hatte den Satz kaum ausgesprochen, als sie schon mit dem Rücken hart gegen die nächste Wand stieß. Erics Hand lag um ihren Hals, hielt sie an Ort und Stelle, ohne jedoch zu viel Druck auszuüben. Nora fauchte zornig und versuchte, ihn von sich zu drücken, doch Eric rückte nur noch näher an sie heran und beugte sich zu ihr, bis ihre Gesichter nur noch einen fingerbreit voneinander entfernt waren. Leicht bleckte er seine Zähne.  
  
„Zwing mich nicht, dir wehzutun, Schwester“, zischte Eric.  
  
„Du machst uns zum Gespött! Hast du auch nur einmal darüber nachgedacht, was das für Konsequenzen für mich und Vater haben könnte? Ein tausend Jahre alter Abkömmling, der nach wie vor seine Triebe nicht besser im Griff hat als ein wenige Tage altes Baby. Das wird unserem Ansehen sicherlich sehr zuträglich sein, danke.“  
  
Eric ließ wieder von ihr ab. „Ich habe bereits mit Godric gesprochen. Er hält Pamela für eine gute Wahl.“  
  
Nora starrte Eric für einen Moment fassungslos an, dann stieß sie ihn zur Seite und griff nach ihren Schuhen.  
  
„Nora, bitte…“  
  
„Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe. Für die nächsten Jahre könnt ihr und euer Scheiß mir echt gestohlen bleiben.“ Aufgebracht schloss Nora die schwarzen Stiefeletten und stand auf. Als sie an Eric vorbei zur Tür gehen wollte, hielt dieser sie jedoch noch einmal zurück.  
  
„Ich verstehe, dass es schwer für dich sein muss, das nachzuvollziehen. Aber du liebst auch Vater und seine Abstammung ist um vieles geringer.“  
  
„Ist es das?“, fragte Nora knapp. „Hast du dich in sie verliebt?“  
  
„Das ist nicht so leicht zu erklären.“  
  
Nora schnaubte und sah mit düsterer Miene an ihm vorbei.  
  
„Als ich noch ein Mensch war, überwinterten ich und meine Männer in einem kleinen Dorf in der Nähe vom Mälaren. Der Dorfälteste, unter dessen Dach wir wohnten, hatte eine Tochter. Rotblonde, lange Locken, graue Augen, Haut wie frischgefallener Schnee und gerade erst erblüht.“  
  
„Was soll das, Eric?“ Ungeduldig verschränkte Nora die Arme, doch Eric ließ sich nicht beirren.  
  
„Wenige Wochen, bevor wir wieder aufbrechen wollten, erzählte sie mir, dass sie ein Kind von mir erwarten würde. Du kannst dir vorstellen, was danach folgte. Ihre Familie bestand auf eine Heirat, während ich die Vaterschaft bestritt, obwohl ich sehr genau wusste, dass kein anderer außer mir in Frage kam.“  
  
„Ein echter Held…“  
  
„Es waren wohl nicht meine rühmlichsten Stunden“, räumte Eric ein. „Meine Männer und ich stahlen uns schließlich in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion davon, bevor die Sache weiter ausarten konnte.“  
  
„Was für eine rührende Geschichte“, spottete Nora. „Mir kommen gleich die Tränen.“  
  
„Zwei Jahre später bin ich noch einmal zurückgekehrt. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht mein erstes Kind und auch nicht mein letztes, aber es war das erste, von dem ich wusste und dessen Abstammung ich mir hundertprozentig sicher sein konnte, und so war ich doch neugierig darauf, was aus ihm geworden war. Ich musste ein paar Tage warten, bis sich eine günstige Gelegenheit bot, doch dann schaffte ich es, sie allein am See abzufangen und zu überreden, am nächsten Tag mit meinem Sohn wiederzukommen.“ Gedankenversunken sah Eric zum Fenster. „Das Gefühl, wenn man das erste Mal sein eigenes Kind sieht, es auf den Arm nimmt, ist unbeschreiblich. Auf irgendeine diffuse Art und Weise fühlte ich Zuneigung für diesen Jungen, Verbundenheit, obwohl er nichts anderes war als ein Bastard. Gezeugt mit einem Mädchen, dessen Namen ich längst schon wieder vergessen hatte.“  
  
„Und du willst mir jetzt sagen, dass du dasselbe für diese Pamela fühlst“, folgerte Nora desinteressiert.  
  
Eric wandte ihr wieder den Blick zu. Ernst schaute er auf sie herab. „Er entstammte meinen Lenden, war aus meinem Samen, meinem Blut und trotzdem, obwohl er mehr mein war, als es jeder Abkömmling je sein könnte, ist das, was ich für Pamela fühle, in seiner Tiefe und Intensität kein Vergleich zu dem, was ich für meinen menschlichen Sohn empfand. Sie ist nicht nur mein Kind, Nora. Sie ist mehr, viel mehr… Hätte ich damals gewusst, was Godric alles fühlen kann, was er für eine Verbindung zu uns verspürt…“ Eric fuhr sich flüchtig übers Gesicht. „Nenne es, wie du willst… Meinetwegen auch Liebe, mir ist es gleich. Aber sei dir gewiss, dass ich es nicht hinnehmen werde, wenn du sie beleidigst.“  
  
„Die Rolle des schützenden Vaters steht dir nicht.“ Nora drehte sich um und wartete, bis Eric die vielen kleinen Haken an ihrem Kleid geschlossen hatte, bevor sie ihren Mantel von der schäbigen Kommode nahm und zur Tür ging. „Es ist doch egal, was ich sage, Eric, da du eh nur machst, was du willst. So ist es seit jeher.“  
  
„Versuche wenigstens, sie zu akzeptieren“, bat Eric leise.  
  
„Da Godric sie akzeptiert, bleibt mir wohl keine andere Wahl. Sie ist jetzt Teil unserer Familie, auch wenn es mir nicht gefallen mag.“ Nora drückte die Klinke hinunter. „Aber vielleicht wirst du ja jetzt, wo du die alleinige Verantwortung für jemanden trägst, endlich erwachsen. Dann hätte das Ganze wenigstens doch noch etwas Gutes.“  
  
Erics Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schwachen Grinsen. „Du bist heute ganz schön frech.“  
  
„Nimm die Sache ernst“, sagte Nora und wandte sich auf der Schwelle noch einmal zu ihm um. „Mach es nicht noch schlimmer, indem du es vermasselst.“  
  
„Ich bemühe mich“, versicherte Eric.  
  
Nora musterte ihn eine Weile schweigend, dann nickte sie langsam. „Ich werde mich bei dir melden. Irgendwann… wenn ich dir nicht mehr den Kopf abreißen möchte.“  
  
„Wir hatten immer den besten Sex, wenn wir uns gestritten haben“, erinnerte Eric sie mit einem Augenzwinkern.  
  
„Geh und kümmere dich um deinen Abkömmling“, erwiderte Nora und verschwand.  
  
Nachdenklich sah Eric auf die Stelle, wo seine Schwester bis eben gestanden hatte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass das Gespräch einen anderen Verlauf nehmen würde. Wenigstens hatte sie ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben, sich zu erklären, mehr hatte er gar nicht zu hoffen gewagt. Nora würde Zeit brauchen, um sich mit der neuen Situation zu arrangieren, doch Eric war sich sicher, dass sie ihm schon bald vergeben würde.  
  
Er rief nach Pam, während er etwas Wasser in die bereitstehende Schüssel goss, und griff nach dem winzigen Stück Kernseife. Rasch wusch er sich Hände und Gesicht und versuchte, sein Haar in Ordnung zu bringen.  
  
Nora würde Kontakt zu Godric aufnehmen und Eric vertraute darauf, dass dieser sie wieder zur Ruhe bringen würde. Godric hatte es bisher immer geschafft, in ihren Streitereien zu vermitteln. Er wusste, dass er auf ihn zählen konnte, vor allem wenn es um Pamela ging. In dieser Sache würde Godric ihn immer unterstützen.  
Wie Nora ihr gegenübertreten würde, wollte er sich allerdings heute Nacht noch nicht ausmalen. Einfach würde es zwischen den beiden Frauen jedenfalls nicht werden, soviel konnte er schon voraussagen, und der Gedanke an ihr erstes Zusammentreffen ließ ihn bereits jetzt erschöpft aufseufzen.  
  
Eric nahm das fadenscheinige Handtuch und trocknete sich damit ab. „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du in der Nähe bleiben sollst.“  
  
Pam war in der offenen Tür stehengeblieben. Mit hochgezogenen Brauen ließ sie ihren Blick durch das kleine, heruntergekommene Hotelzimmer schweifen. „Versuch du mal, in diesem Gossenviertel etwas Anständiges zu essen zu finden.“  
  
„Das interessiert mich nicht. Wenn ich dir Anweisungen gebe, verlange ich, dass du diese ohne Wenn und Aber befolgst.“ Eric schmiss das feuchte Handtuch aufs Bett und begann sich anzuziehen.  
  
„Natürlich, Sir“, erwiderte Pam mit einem schmalen Lächeln und drückte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.  
  
„Statt einer Hure hätte ich mir einen Stricher suchen sollen. Mit einem Mann hätte ich definitiv weniger Probleme.“  
  
„Du hättest nur was sagen müssen und ich hätte dir einen besorgt. Mikey, süße neunzehn, hübscher, gesunder Körper… Er wäre damals in zwanzig Minuten da gewesen und hätte dir jeden Wunsch erfüllt. Aber du hast ja auf mich bestanden…“  
  
„Lass mich das nicht bereuen“, brummte Eric und knöpfte seine Weste zu.  
  
Prüfend fuhr Pam über die Oberfläche der Kommode und besah sich angewidert die dunkle Dreckspur, die auf ihren Fingern zurückblieb. Sie zückte ein mit frischem Blut beflecktes Taschentuch und säuberte ihre Hände sorgfältig „Mit wem hast du dich getroffen?“  
  
„Niemandem.“  
  
Pam bückte sich und hob das zerrissene Korsett vom Boden auf. „Viel Wert scheint sie auf ihre Kleidung jedenfalls nicht zu legen. Ich hätte dich hierfür getötet.“  
  
Eric schmunzelte und zog sich seine Handschuhe über. „Das würde ich ja gerne sehen…“  
  
Pam beachtete seine Worte nicht. Sie schloss die Augen und sog die Luft ein. „Kein Schweiß oder andere Körperflüssigkeiten… Du hattest also Sex mit einer Vampirin und bist trotzdem so scheiße drauf?“  
  
„Mir geht es blendend.“  
  
„Wieso hast du es überhaupt in diesem Loch getrieben?“  
  
Eric machte eine rüde Geste. „Ich will nichts mehr über dieses Thema hören.“  
  
Pam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was hast du für heute noch geplant?“, fragte sie stattdessen.  
  
„Ich hätte das Zimmer noch für die nächsten drei Stunden“, bot Eric an und deutete auf das breite Bett.  
  
Pam sah zu der durchgelegenen Matratze und rümpfte leicht die Nase. „Bitte…“  
  
„Es ist unter deiner Würde, ich habe schon verstanden. Hast du dich bereits ausreichend genährt?“  
  
„Ist das überhaupt möglich?“  
  
Eric lachte leise und ging zum Fenster, um es zu öffnen. „Dann lass uns einen geeigneten Ort zum Jagen suchen.“  
  
„In dieser Gegend?“, meinte Pam zweifelnd.  
  
„Wo immer du willst“, erklärte Eric und reichte ihr seine Hand.  


 

 

 

***


	15. Paris, je t'aime (Eric/Pam)

_ „I've been with Eric over a hundred years. I've watched him seduce supermodels and princesses and spit out their bones when he was finished.“ _

_„ When vampires live together for a long time and feed off of each other's blood, they form a nest and become sadistic and crazy. [...]“ - „Have you ever been in a nest?“ - „Eric and I steered clear. […]" _

  
  
  
Die Kirchenglocken von Notre Dame schlugen ein Uhr, als Pam nach dem Opernbesuch und einer netten Kostprobe einer zwar hübschen, aber nicht sonderlich begabten Nebendarstellerin in Erics Appartement am Ufer der Seine zurückkehrte. Helles Gekicher und leises Gläserklirren begrüßten sie, als sie die Tür öffnete. Pam betrat lautlos den geschmackvoll eingerichteten Salon. Auf dem Sofa räkelte sich eine junge, blonde Schönheit, in der einen Hand ein Champagnerglas, die andere Eric hingestreckt, der gerade einen Kuss darauf hauchte.  
  
„Ah, Pam.“ Mit einem Lächeln drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Welche Überraschung. Ich hatte dich nicht so früh zurückerwartet.“ Zu der Fremden gewandt, die sich anmutig von dem Sofa erhob, sagte er: „Darf ich dir meine Schwester vorstellen: Pamela. Pamela, dies ist Aimée Moureau.“  
  
Pam warf Eric einen frostigen Blick zu. Sie wusste sehr gut, dass eine Vorstellung als seine Schwester von vorneherein die Besitzansprüche klar stellte. Dem freundlichen Nicken des Gastes begegnete sie jedoch mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.  
  
„Ich bin sehr geehrt, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mademoiselle Moureau“, sagte sie und trat näher. „Die schönste Frau von Paris, heißt es nicht so in den Zeitungen? Es ist fürwahr eine Freude.“  
  
Die junge Frau lächelte geschmeichelt.  
  
„Oh, bitte, nennen Sie mich doch Aimée“, bat sie und betrachtete Pam interessiert.  
  
„Mit Vergnügen, Aimée.“ Pams Stimme hatte einen seidigen, verführerischen Klang. „Ich habe Ihren Auftritt bei Chanel sehr bewundert.“  
  
„Sie waren auf der Modenschau?“  
  
„Nur auf dem abendlichen Empfang, doch ich fürchte, wir wurden einander zu meinem großen Bedauern nicht vorgestellt.“  
  
„Wirklich sehr bedauerlich“, antwortete Aimée mit einem koketten Augenaufschlag. „Trinken Sie ein Glas Champagner mit? Ich fürchte, ihr Bruder täuscht immer nur vor, sein Glas auszutrinken, wissen Sie, während ich immer beschwipster werde.“ Sie kicherte.  
  
„Leider muss Pamela gleich schon wieder aufbrechen“, mischte sich Eric ein.  
  
„Wirklich? Wie schade. Ich hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, wenn Ihre Schwester uns noch ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten würde, Eric. Müssen Sie wirklich gleich wieder los, Pamela?“  
  
„Ja, muss ich das?“, fragte Pam mokant und sah zu Eric.  
  
„Hattest du nicht noch eine Verabredung, teuerste Schwester?“, fragte Eric liebenswürdig.  
  
„Aber doch nichts, was ich für eine anregende Unterhaltung mit Aimée Moureau nicht-...“  
  
„Eine äußerst wichtige Verabredung?“  
  
Pam warf Eric einen finsteren Blick zu, dann reichte sie Aimée lächelnd die Hand. „Er hat Recht, die Verabredung ist wirklich äußerst wichtig. Selbst für Sie kann ich sie nicht ausfallen lassen, obwohl Sie wirklich der beste aller Gründe wären, Aimée. Was für ein Glück für mich, dass mich mein reizender Bruder immer wieder daran erinnert.“ Mit einem verschwörerischen Blinzeln fügte sie hinzu: „Aber geben Sie acht, mit dem Champagner haben Sie recht, fürchte ich. Bei dem Charme meines Bruders entgeht einem vieles.“  
  
Aimée beugte sich vor und küsste Pam auf beide Wangen. „Ich hoffe, Sie einmal wiederzusehen, Pamela. Ich bewundere Ihre Eleganz über die Maßen.“ Mit einem letzten bedauernden Blick wandte sie sich wieder dem Sofa zu.  
  
Eric ergriff Pams Arm.  
  
„Erlaube doch, dass ich dich noch zur Tür begleite“, sagte er und bugsierte sie hinaus in den Flur. „Sie ist mein“, zischte er Pam warnend zu.  
  
„Du bist wirklich ein ungemein selbstsüchtiger Bastard. Und außerdem ist es wirklich nicht meine Schuld, wenn ich den Frauen besser gefalle als du“, entgegnete Pam im Flüsterton, aber unverhohlen angriffslustig. „Bekommt deiner Männlichkeit nicht gut, dass sie mich dabei haben wollte, stimmt‘s?“  
  
„In ein paar Minuten wird sie dich vergessen haben.“  
  
„Das glaubst aber auch nur du. Hast du ihre Blicke gesehen? Sie war doch schon feucht, bevor ich überhaupt das Wort an sie gerichtet habe.“  
  
„Und das beziehst du natürlich auf dich, du Ausbund an Bescheidenheit?“  
  
„Jedenfalls lag es sicher nicht an dir, du Wunder an Einbildungskraft“, antwortete Pam giftig. „Und überhaupt, warum darfst du das schönste und berühmteste Mannequin von Paris abschleppen und ich durfte nicht mal von dieser wunderbaren, exotischen Tänzerin kosten, die wir letzte Woche im Théâtre des Champs-Élysées gesehen haben?“  
  
„Weil Josephine Baker gerade eine Aufmerksamkeit sondergleichen genießt und wir uns zumindest ein wenig unauffällig verhalten müssen.“  
  
„Und die schönste Frau von Paris ist natürlich sehr unauffällig.“  
  
„Vielleicht nippe ich ja nur mal und biete ihr ansonsten den unvergesslichsten Sex ihres Lebens. Du bist hingegen ein triebgesteuerter Jungvampir und wenn du kostest, muss ich mich meistens mit einer Leiche herumschlagen.“  
  
„Ich bin inzwischen seit zwei Jahrzehnten ein Vampir und sehr wohl in der Lage, nur zu kosten!“ Pam funkelte Eric empört an, die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt.  
  
„Und was war mit der römischen Schauspielerin?“  
  
„Das war vor fünf Jahren!“  
  
„Eben.“ Eric öffnete die Tür und schob Pam auf den Hausflur hinaus. „Und im Übrigen ist die Diskussion ohnehin müßig. Ich stelle die Regeln auf und jetzt werde ich da reingehen und mich Aimée auf jede Art widmen, die mir beliebt. Was du darfst oder nicht darfst, hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun.“ Er grinste selbstgefällig. „Einen schönen Abend noch, Schwesterlein“, fügte er süffisant hinzu und schlug ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu.  
  
„Mistkerl“, fauchte Pam und hörte durch die Tür sein leises Lachen.

 

 

°

  
Pam sah zu dem erleuchteten Eiffelturm hinauf, der sich nur eine Häuserreihe von ihnen entfernt in den Nachthimmel erhob. „Dieser Vampirclub, zu dem du mich schleppst, kann sich jedenfalls einer ausgezeichneten Lage rühmen.“  
  
„Paris beherbergt schon seit jeher eine der größten Vampirgemeinden der Welt“, antwortete Eric. „Gut möglich, dass sich ungefähr ein Fünftel des Grundbesitzes in der Hand von Vampiren befindet. Und dazu gehören durchaus die lukrativsten Ecken der Stadt.“  
  
Eric führte Pam über die Straße und blieb vor einer Haustür stehen. Die Hausnummer fünf war als römische Zahl aus vergoldetem Metall darauf angebracht.  
  
Pam bedachte das goldene V mit einem spöttischen Blick. „Wirklich äußerst subtil.“  
  
Eric grinste, doch rasch wurde sein Blick wieder ernst.  
  
„Bereit?“, fragte er.  
  
Als Pam nickte, hob er die Hand und klopfte. Drei Mal, Pause, einmal. Sofort öffnete sich die Tür und ein vierschrötiger Vampir musterte sie prüfend.  
  
„Ah, Monsieur Northman. Treten Sie ein.“ Der Vampir machte eine einladende Geste. „Dort durch die Tür und dann die Treppe hinunter. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß!“  
  
„Danke, Guy.“ Eric ließ Pam mit einer knappen Geste den Vortritt und trat hinter ihr durch die Tür. Der Flur, den sie betraten, war mit rotem Damast ausgeschlagen und von einigen Kerzen schwach erleuchtet. Geradezu war eine ebenfalls mit rotem Stoff überzogene Tür, die dem ungeübten Menschenauge leicht entgehen mochte. Als Eric dagegen drückte, schwang sie lautlos auf und gab den Blick auf eine Kellertreppe frei. Musik und heiteres Stimmengewirr drangen zu ihnen herauf. Sie stiegen hinunter, bogen um eine Ecke und standen unvermittelt auf einer Art Balkon mit einer niedrigen Balustrade, von dem sich eine breite Treppe aus weißem Marmor in einen riesigen, unterirdischen Raum hinunterschwang. Pam gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, als ihr umherschweifender Blick die Szenerie unter ihnen erfasste.  
  
Kronleuchter tauchten den Saal in weiches Licht, den Boden aus weißem Marmor und die mit blutroter Seide bespannten Wände. Auf kleinen Bühnen, die strategisch im Raum verteilt waren, tanzten vampirische Burlesque-Tänzerinnen zu der Musik eines kleinen Orchesters. Über ihnen regneten Blutstropfen von der Decke auf sie herab und färbten ihre knappen Kostüme rot. Vampire drängten immer wieder an sie heran und mit aufreizenden Bewegungen ließen die Tänzerinnen das Blut von ihren Fingern in die geöffneten Münder der Menge tropfen. An den Wänden befanden sich zwei künstliche Wasserfälle, von denen ebenfalls Blut herabplätscherte. Gläser standen bereit, die man sich dort auffüllen konnte. Vampire jedweder Herkunft und jeden Alters füllten den Raum zwischen den Bühnen.  
  
Pams Augen schillerten vergnügt. Jeder Zoll ihrer aufrechten Haltung verriet ihre edle Herkunft, die auch ihr Leben in der Barbary Coast nicht auszulöschen vermocht hatte, als sie an Erics Arm die Treppe hinunterschritt. In wenigen Augenblicken hatte sie die Aufmerksamkeit zweier männlicher Vampire auf sich gezogen und verschwand mit ihnen in der Menge. Eric wollte gerade zu einem der Blutwasserfälle hinüber gehen, um bei einem Glas zu entscheiden, wonach ihm heute der Sinn stand, als eine schwarzhaarige Vampirin seinen Arm ergriff.  
  
„Eric! Schön, dass du gekommen bist, cheri! Es ist viel zu lange her!“ Sie reckte sich und küsste ihn auf die Wangen.  
  
„Victoire.“ Eric lächelte, während er ihren wohlgerundeten Körper musterte, der sich unter dem geschmackvollen Kleid abzeichnete. „Ich habe auch nur die angenehmsten Erinnerungen an unser letztes Treffen. Wann war das gleich? Als sie den guten Louis geköpft haben?“  
  
Victoires dunkle Augen blitzten vergnügt. „Ah, diese Nacht. Ja, ich erinnere mich, auch wenn ich mir bis heute nicht erklären kann, wie es dazu gekommen ist.“  
  
„Ich kann dir gerne dabei helfen, dein Gedächtnis ein wenig aufzufrischen.“  
  
„Belassen wir es lieber dabei“, antwortete Victoire lächelnd. „Aber warum gesellst du dich nicht kurz zu uns?“ Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und zog in zu einer Gruppe Vampire hinüber. „Seht mal, wen ich gerade am Eingang aufgelesen habe!“  
  
„Ah, Eric.“ Eine Frau mit nach der neuesten Mode kurzgeschnittenem, kupferfarbenem Haar und ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen begrüßte ihn mit einem Lächeln. „Wie geht es Godric?“  
  
„Er hat eine Menge Spaß dabei, sich mit Cowboys zu prügeln und ihnen ihre Grenzen aufzuzeigen“, antwortete Eric. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du in Paris bist, Beatrice.“  
  
„Alle paar Jahrzehnte kehre ich Venedig für ein paar Jahre den Rücken, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt. Aber Paris bietet wirklich ganz wunderbare Zerstreuung.“  
  
Victoire reichte Eric ein Glas Blut, während ein hellblonder Vampir sich zu ihm beugte und verschwörerisch flüsterte: „Unserer Haremsdame sind die Faschisten zu langweilig, das ist der wahre Grund.“  
  
Beatrice winkte ab. „Männer in Uniformen, die mit ihren Waffen spielen und einen Glatzkopf anbeten. Bleib mir bloß damit vom Leib! Kein Sinn für Ästhetik, Sinnlichkeit...“  
  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du gegen Männer in Uniform hast. Soldaten haben einen wunderbar herben Geschmack“, entgegnete der blonde Vampir schwärmerisch. „Diese geballte Männlichkeit... Wenn sie in einer Kolonne an dir vorbeimarschieren, kannst du dir in aller Ruhe die leckersten Stücke rauspicken.“  
  
„Ja, dass du auf sowas Primitives stehst, war mir klar, Philippe. Dir fehlt auch jeglicher Sinn für Ästhetik, von Männergeschmack mal ganz zu schweigen. Du fickst doch wahllos alles, was einen Schwanz hat.“  
  
„Dir ist schon klar, dass du damit Andrej beleidigst, oder?“, fragte ein anderer Vampir grinsend und tätschelte dem neben ihm stehenden Mann den Arm. „Beatrice meint es nicht so, aber sie und Philippe haben so ihre Probleme, seit sie Philippe mal irgendeinen Mailänder Prinzen ausgespannt hat.“  
  
„Erzähl keine Märchen, Albert“, fauchte Philippe und Beatrice fügte zwinkernd hinzu: „Genau, es war nämlich ein florentinischer Prinz. Nicht wahr, amore?“  
  
„Und wo hast du dich die letzten Jahre rumgetrieben, Eric?“, fragte Victoire, bevor Philippe die Gelegenheit bekam, die Zankerei fortzuführen.  
  
„Ich war drüben in den Staaten.“ Eric nahm einen Schluck Blut. „Kriege haben zwar einen gewissen Reiz, aber ab einem bestimmten Moment verdirbt einem das ganze Elend und die ausgemergelten Körper doch irgendwie den Appetit.“  
  
„Meine Rede“, stimmte Beatrice ihm zu.  
  
„Aber ausgerechnet die Staaten?“, warf ein schwarzhaariger Vampir namens Rodrigo ein. „Wo Roman und seine alberne Sekte gerade die Macht übernehmen?“  
  
„Typisch Amerikaner, sich von sowas unterbuttern zu lassen“, meinte Andrej abschätzig.  
  
„Ach, nach Amerika hat es schon immer die Vampire gezogen, die hier nicht Fuß fassen konnten“, entgegnete Beatrice. Eric bleckte leicht die Zähne, doch Beatrice lachte nur auf. „Du brauchst gar nicht zu knurren, alter Wikinger, du weißt genau, wie viel ich von Godric halte. Er hätte auch hier in Europa zu Macht kommen können, wenn er gewollt hätte.“  
  
„Das stimmt“, pflichtete Victoire ihr bei. „Und außerdem haben manche Vampire einfach ihre Chance ergriffen. Sophie-Anne zum Beispiel.“  
  
„Ah, Sophie-Anne“, seufzte Albert. „Eine unvergleichliche Perle. Paris fehlt etwas, seit sie nicht mehr hier ist.“  
  
„Ein flatterhafteres Geschöpf als sie habe ich selten gesehen“, erwiderte Rodrigo. „Seltsam genug, dass sie es geschafft hat, dort Königin zu werden. Spricht nicht unbedingt für die Amerikaner, wenn ihr mich fragt.“  
  
„Ach was. Sie ist jetzt Königin von Louisiana, dem Staat mit der größten Vampirpopulation. Sie hat ihre Karten genau richtig ausgespielt“, sagte Victoire und seufzte dann leise. „Obwohl ich Albert recht gebe, sie war unvergleichlich. Wenn ich nostalgisch werde, vermisse ich sie regelrecht. Ihre Kultiviertheit, ihre Schrullen...“  
  
„... ihren Körper in deinem Bett“, fuhr Eric grinsend fort und Philippe lachte spöttisch auf.  
  
Victoire lächelte nur lasziv. „Die Dame genießt und schweigt, aber was versteht ihr zwei schon davon, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Jedenfalls wird unsere Sophie-Anne Roman und seinen Fantasten schon gehörig in die Suppe spucken“, meinte Albert. „Im Übrigen habe ich gehört, dass Roman einen Kindervampir unter seine Fittiche genommen hat.“  
  
„Kindervampire!“ Beatrice schüttelte sich. „Man sollte jeden Vampir pfählen, der auf eine solch abartige Idee kommt.“  
  
„Kindervampire sind ein Risiko für unsere ganze Art“, stimmte Andrej ihr zu. „In Prag ist mal ein ganzes Nest von Menschen ausgelöscht worden, weil sie einen Kindervampir bei sich hatten, der die Aufmerksamkeit der Blutbeutel auf sich gezogen hat. Und das mit Absicht, wie man hört. Kindervampire sind unberechenbar.“ Seine eisblauen Augen funkelten zornig.  
  
„Dann ist er ja bei Roman in den richtigen Händen“, antwortete Rodrigo. „Und dazu noch Nan Flanagan, diese eiskalte, frigide Schlampe.“  
  
„Du hast doch nur was gegen Nan, weil sie dir mal gepflegt den Arsch versohlt hat, Rodrigo“, spottete Victoire. „Und von einer Frau geschlagen worden zu sein, kann dein männliches Ego einfach nicht verwinden, obwohl du schon vorher hättest wissen können, dass du keine Chance gegen sie hast. Meine Güte, Nan ist ungefähr drei Mal so alt wie du, also komm endlich drüber weg!“  
  
„Du hast dich von Nan Flanagan verprügeln lassen?“, fragte Eric belustigt. Rodrigo fletschte knurrend die Zähne, doch Eric schüttelte nur gelangweilt den Kopf. „Zieh deine Beißerchen wieder ein, Jüngelchen, zu deinem eigenen Besten. Und sei froh, dass ich dir in meiner Gutmütigkeit deine Knurrerei einfach so durchgehen lasse.“  
  
„Rodrigo!“, warnte Victoire kurz und widerwillig zog Rodrigo seine Fangzähne wieder ein und stürzte sein volles Glas herunter.  
  
„Im Übrigen finde ich die ganze Sache mit Lilith...“, setzte Beatrice an, doch ein gemeinschaftliches Aufstöhnen unterbrach sie.  
  
„Hör bloß auf damit!“  
  
„Vampirbibel, wenn ich nur dran denke...“  
  
„Wenn wir den Blutbeuteln eines keinesfalls nachmachen müssen, dann ist es ihr Glaube an irgendwelche Götter!“  
  
„Verschon mich, da hätte ich wirklich gleich 1719 in meinem Kloster in Avignon bleiben können. Ich bin doch kein Vampir geworden, um mich immer noch mit Gott und seinen angeblichen Geboten abgeben zu müssen.“ Alberts Worte riefen ein nachdrückliches Nicken von Seite der anderen Vampire hervor. „Und als ob Romans Anhänger wirklich Lilith' Blut besitzen würden. Keine Ahnung, welchen Wurm sie da vom Boden aufgekratzt und in ihrer Phiole verwahrt haben, aber die Urmutter aller Vampire? Meine Güte, es waren vermutlich Vampire, die sich diese ganze Reliquiengeschichte in der katholischen Kirche ausgedacht haben. Jetzt werden wir doch nicht auch noch auf so einen Scheiß hereinfallen.“  
  
Beatrice hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ist ja gut, ich rede nicht mehr davon. Ich sage nur, es kann nicht schaden, mal in die Vampirbibel reinzuschauen. Und wenn man es nur tut, um zu wissen, was der Feind denkt.“  
  
„Ich verstehe das sowieso nicht“, meinte Albert nachdenklich. „Da sitzen doch durchaus vernünftige Menschen in Romans Runde. Dieter Braun zum Beispiel. Ich meine, der Kerl ist Gelehrter, war ein Freund von Kant. Warum gibt er sich diesen religiösen Schwachsinn?“  
  
„Weil er ein Gleichsteller ist, deswegen“, antwortete Victoire.  
  
Wieder stöhnten alle Vampire auf.  
  
„Dieser ganze Gleichstellungsquatsch ist wirklich noch unzumutbarer als das Lilith-Getue“, sagte Andrej. „Menschen als gleichberechtigt behandeln? Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß?“  
  
„Aber über Dieter Braun muss man sich nun wirklich nicht wundern. Ich meine, der Typ ist Preuße! Weiß der Himmel, was Collette sich damals dabei gedacht hat, ausgerechnet einen verdammten Preußen zu verwandeln“, warf Beatrice ein.  
  
„Die Preußen sind ein freudloser Haufen“, stimmte Rodrigo zu.  
  
„Aber sie haben schöne Uniformen“, wandte Philippe ein.  
  
„Du und dein Soldatenfetisch.“ Beatrice schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„So übel sind die Preußen nun auch wieder nicht“, meinte Victoire und schloss kurz die Augen. Sofort kam ein junges Mädchen durch den Raum an ihre Seite geeilt. Victoire strich lächelnd eine blonde Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. „Seht euch doch nur mal an, was ich vor ein paar Monaten in einem Mädchenpensionat in der Nähe von Berlin gefunden habe.“  
  
Das Mädchen hatte engelsgleiche Gesichtszüge, doch der hemmungslose Ausdruck ihrer Augen strafte diese Unschuld Lügen.  
  
„Sehr erfreut“, begrüßte Eric den Babyvampir in formvollendetem Deutsch. „Ich bin Eric.“  
  
„Johanna“, antwortete sie und musterte Eric überrascht.  
  
„Sie ist mein, Eric“, mahnte Victoire streng. „Lass dich bloß nicht von diesem Gauner einwickeln, Jeanne.“  
  
„Und so etwas Hübsches willst du ausgerechnet bei den Hohenzollern gefunden haben?“, fragte Albert ungläubig.  
  
Victoire lächelte. „Oh ja. Nach außen hin eine brave Tochter Preußens, aber innen so unglaublich unartig...“, sie schnalzte mit der Zunge, „...ich konnte nicht widerstehen.“  
  
„Na gut, da hast du wirklich einen Treffer gelandet“, gab Rodrigo zu und betrachtete Johanna bewundernd. „Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass die meisten Preußen bieder, langweilig und erbärmlich sind. Nichts für ungut“, fügte er in Johannas Richtung mit einer kleinen Verbeugung hinzu.  
  
„Was ich gerade zu Eric gesagt habe, gilt auch für dich, Rodrigo“, sagte Victoire warnend und legte besitzergreifend einen Arm um Johannas Taille. Johanna schmiegte sich lächelnd an sie.  
  
„Ach, die ganze Geschichte mit der Gleichstellung hat auch ihre guten Seiten“, meinte Eric und leerte sein Glas.  
  
„Bitte was?!“ Die Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich schlagartig von Johanna und Victoire ab und Eric zu.  
  
Eric zuckte gleichmütig die Schultern. „Man kann das Vergnügen über einige Tage hinziehen. Ich muss nur mit dem Finger schnipsen, um jederzeit wieder von Aimée Moureau zu trinken. Und sie ist wirklich ein Leckerbissen. Es wäre wirklich schade, wenn das gestern ein einmaliges Vergnügen hätte bleiben müs-...“  
  
„Warte“, unterbrach Beatrice ihn. „Du hast dich von Aimée genährt?“  
  
„Baptiste hatte bereits Anspruch auf sie erhoben“, sagte Albert ernst.  
  
Eric warf ihm einen herablassenden Blick zu. „Ach ja? Baptiste, der alte Musketier? Dann sag deinem Bruder doch, er kann sich bei mir melden, wenn er wert darauf legt, seinen Anspruch zu verteidigen.“  
  
Albert zog unwillig seine Brauen zusammen, doch er antwortete nichts.  
  
Victoire schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Irgendwann wirst du mit deiner Überheblichkeit nochmal auf die Schnauze fallen, Eric“, prophezeite sie.  
  
Eric grinste selbstzufrieden und ließ seinen Blick dann über die im Saal versammelten Vampire schweifen.  
  
„Wen ich ja wirklich gerne mal näher kennen lernen würde aus Romans Runde, ist Salome“, meinte Rodrigo versonnen. „Was für eine Frau!“  
  
„Du hattest sie noch nicht?“, fragte Andrej überrascht. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mal einen Vampir treffe, der noch nicht mit Salome geschlafen hat.“  
  
„Ich hatte sie schon“, nickte Albert, „der Wahnsinn...“  
  
„Ich auch“, sagte Victoire mit einem lüsternen Augenaufschlag.  
  
Beatrice lachte über Rodrigos verdutzte Miene.  
  
„Mach dir nichts draus“, sagte sie und tätschelte tröstend seinen Arm. „Vielleicht bietet sich ja mal eine Gelegenheit. Roman zu hintergehen soll angeblich ein todsicheres Mittel sein, um im Bett seiner Frau zu landen, habe ich munkeln hören.“  
  
Eric hörte der Unterhaltung nur noch mit einem Ohr zu. Er begann sich zu langweilen. Sein Abkömmling vergnügte sich mit einer dunkelhäutigen Frau auf der Tanzfläche. Sein Blick wanderte weiter und schließlich stach ihm ein rotblonder Vampir ins Auge, der anscheinend noch jünger als Pam war. Er stand neben dem Blutbrunnen und füllte gerade sein Glas. Als er hochschaute, bemerkte er Erics Blick und erwiderte ihn interessiert.  
  
„Das ist doch das eigentliche Geheimnis von Romans Sekte“, sagte Albert. „Nicht irgendein Blut in einer hübschen Phiole oder ein albernes Buch. Was sie eigentlich zusammenhält, ist Salomes zauberhafte Vagina.“  
  
Der rotblonde Vampir hielt einen Finger unter das herabströmende Blut des Brunnens, zog ihn wieder hervor und leckte ihn langsam und aufreizend ab, ohne Eric aus den Augen zu lassen. Eric stellte sein Glas zur Seite.  
  
„Für einen Mönch hältst du erstaunlich lästerliche Reden“, entgegnete Beatrice mit einem kleinen Lächeln.  
  
Albert hob mahnend den Zeigefinger. „Ehemaliger Mönch, bitte.“  
  
Die darauffolgende Antwort hörte Eric schon gar nicht mehr. All seine Aufmerksamkeit galt seiner potenziellen Beute. Der Blick des Mannes flackerte kurz unsicher, als er der geschmeidigen Bewegungen und des lauernden Ausdruckes ansichtig wurde, mit denen Eric auf ihn zukam, doch gleichzeitig trat ein verklärter Glanz in seine Augen. Er tauchte seine Hand in das Blutbecken. Als Eric dicht vor ihm zum Stehen kam, zog er sie heraus und bot sie Eric dar. Eric lächelte verheißungsvoll, dann ergriff er das Handgelenk und nahm den Zeigefinger in den Mund. Seine Lippen schlossen sich fest um das unterste Glied, saugten die Blutstropfen auf, dann zog er den Finger wieder heraus und leckte die feuchte Haut sorgfältig der Länge nach ab. Als er den Mittelfinger in den Mund nahm und seine Zunge kurz die empfindliche Kuhle zwischen den Fingern kitzelte, seufzte der andere Mann auf. Langsam und genüsslich bewegten sich die Lippen den Finger wieder herauf, saugten sich noch einmal kurz an der empfindlichen Kuppe fest, ehe sie ihn freigaben und sich dem Ringfinger widmeten. Die halbgesenkten Lider des Mannes flatterten, als Eric behutsam seine Zähne einsetzte, um auch noch die letzten Blutreste zu entfernen. Er knabberte an der Fingerkuppe und entlockte seinem Gegenüber damit ein leises Stöhnen. Mit einer raschen Bewegung seiner Zunge fuhr er über kleinen Finger und Daumen und leckte dann gemächlich über die blutige Handfläche, ohne den anderen Mann aus den Augen zu lassen, der unter seinen Berührungen ebenso wie unter seinem lüsternen Blick erbebte. Erics Zungenspitze fing jeden Tropfen auf, fand zielsicher jede empfindsame Stelle, der er besondere Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, und erreichte schließlich die durchscheinende Haut des Handgelenks, durch die früher einmal der pulsierende Schlag des Herzens spürbar gewesen war. Mit einem Ruck zog er den Vampir an sich heran und zwang seine Zunge gierig zwischen die geöffneten Lippen.  
  
Seine eigene Härte drängte sich an den Körper des anderen, der lustvoll aufkeuchte, als Eric sich an ihm rieb. Doch noch deutlicher spürte Eric eine andere Erregung in seiner Brust, heiß und leidenschaftlich, die sein eigenes Blut noch mehr in Wallung brachte. Sein Gespiele löste sich von seinem Mund und küsste sich an seinem Hals hinab. Eric drückte leicht seine Schulter nach unten und ermunterte ihn, diesen Weg weiter fortzusetzen, während sein Blick Pam suchte. Sie warf gerade den Kopf in den Nacken, die Augen geschlossen und den Mund zu einem wohligen Stöhnen geöffnet, während die Frau vor ihr die blasse Haut ihres Halses liebkoste und durch den Stoff ihres Kleides ihre Brüste knetete.  
  
Und sie waren nicht die Einzigen. Die Musik hatte sich verändert, von den fröhlichen, tanzbaren Melodien zu einem mitreißenden, ekstatischen Strom, der sie alle mit sich trug. Die Tänzerinnen waren inzwischen über und über mit Blut bedeckt und einige Vampire leckten das Blut von ihren Beinen und Armen. Andere gaben sich einander in wilden, fiebrigen Küssen hin, Kleidungsstücke wurden geöffnet und achtlos beiseite geworfen. Keuchende Schreie erfüllten die Luft, die von Blutgeruch erfüllt war und alle Vampire in einen hemmungslosen Taumel versetzte. Eric sah Philippe und Andrej, fast nackt und eng aneinander geschmiegt. Victoire küsste Johanna, während sie eine ihrer festen, wohlgeformten Brüste entblößte und beinahe sanft streichelte. Rodrigo hatte den Rock einer Vampirin nach oben geschoben und diese umfing ihn mit ihren weißen Schenkeln, den Rücken an eine Wand gepresst. Geschickte Finger öffneten Erics Hose und leckten über seine Erektion. Er sah hinunter und beobachtete, wie der rotblonde Vampir ihn in seinen Mund aufnahm. Er hielt den Kopf fest, drängte sich noch tiefer hinein in die feuchte Mundhöhle und gab sich dem Rausch hin, der sie alle erfasst hatte.  
  
Ein plötzliches Geräusch, leiser als die heiseren, erregten Rufe und die ekstatische Musik, und doch durchdringender für Erics Ohren als jede Sirene, ein kurzer, platschender Laut, hallte durch den Saal. Augenblicklich verstummte die Musik und alle Vampire unterbrachen ihre Tätigkeit abrupt, um sich der Quelle dieses unangenehmen Geräusches zuzuwenden. Es brauchte nur einen Wimpernschlag, bis alle Anwesenden die rote, schleimige Blutpfütze auf dem Boden entweder gesehen oder gerochen hatten. Ein beinahe synchrones Knacken aus hunderten von Mündern ertönte, als jeder einzelne Vampir seine Fangzähne ausfuhr und kurz darauf ein ohrenbetäubender Tumult losbrach.  
  
Eric stieß seinen rotblonden Gespielen grob von sich und bahnte sich rücksichtslos einen Weg durch die aufgebrachte Menge. Er hatte nur ein Ziel vor Augen und jeder, der ihn daran hindern wollte, dieses Ziel zu erreichen, wurde drohend angefaucht. Kein einziger Vampir riskierte es, sich mit ihm anzulegen, alle wichen vor ihm zurück. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Victoire Johanna eilig hinter sich schob, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte, beruhigend auf die Vampire in ihrer Umgebung einzuwirken. Dann hatte er Pam endlich erreicht und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie wohlauf war. Er versteckte seine Beruhigung allerdings hinter einer grimmigen Miene, ergriff ruppig ihren Arm und zerrte sie zur Seite, weil sie sich seiner Meinung nach ein wenig zu nah am Zentrum der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit befand.  
  
Pam war zu verwirrt von dem abrupten Stimmungsumschwung, um sich über sein ungehobeltes Verhalten ihr gegenüber zu beschweren. Sie drehte den Kopf und versuchte sich ebenso wie Eric, einen Überblick zu verschaffen. In direkter Umgebung der Blutpfütze hatten sich bereits zwei Lager gebildet, die sich mit drohend gefletschten Zähnen gegenüber standen und Anstalten machten, sich jeden Moment an die Gurgel zu gehen. Andere Vampire, die zunächst unbeteiligt drum herum standen, wurden schnell in eines der beiden Lager hineingezogen. Ein Vampir rempelte Pam an, als er nach vorne eilen wollte. Knurrend fuhr er herum, doch da hatte Eric ihn bereits mit einem harten Stoß nach hinten geschubst.  
  
„Denkt nicht mal dran!“, grollte er und bleckte die Zähne.  
  
Rasch drehte der fremde Vampir sich um und floh aus Erics Reichweite. Auch alle anderen Vampire im näheren Umkreis wichen vor seiner überlegenen Stärke zurück, doch statt in ihrem aggressiven Tun inne zu halten, wandten sie sich stattdessen Schwächeren zu. Ein signifikantes Platschen kündigte von dem zweiten Wahren Tod an diesem Abend, nicht weit von den ersten Vampirüberresten entfernt. Ein Aufschrei pflanzte sich durch die Vampirreihen, die vor allem von zwei feindlichen Gruppen dominiert zu werden schienen. Victoire befehligte einige Vampire zu sich und versuchte, sich unter ihrem Schutz zu dem Kern der zwei Lager durchzuschlagen. Beatrice und Albert eilten an ihre Seite, während Johanna nach einer energischen Geste von Victoire von einem breitschultrigen Vampir aus dem Saal gebracht wurde. Auch Andrej kämpfte sich durch den Tumult und machte eine auffordernde Geste in Erics Richtung, doch Eric schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf und zog Pam näher an sich heran, um sie besser abschirmen zu können.  
  
„Es ist eindeutig an der Zeit, dieses herrliche Fest zu verlassen“, murmelte er. „Man soll gehen, wenn es am Schönsten ist.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten strebte er der Treppe zu und schob Pam vor sich her. Wer einen Blick in seine gefährlich glitzernden Augen warf, gab rasch den Weg frei, alle anderen rempelte er grob zur Seite, während Pam sich erstaunlich ruhig seinem Willen unterwarf und neben ihm her eilte. Sie schritten rasch die beiden Treppen hinauf und als sie die Tapetentür im Erdgeschoss hinter sich zuschlugen, verblasste der laute Tumult zu einem leisen, unheilverkündenden Summen. Guy und noch ein anderer Vampir hatten neben der Eingangstür Posten bezogen, jederzeit bereit, diese Tür nach innen und außen zu verteidigen.  
  
„Monsieur Northman, wir haben den Befehl, niemanden der zwei Parteien nach draußen zu lassen“, sagte Guy bedauernd.  
  
Eric entblößte seine Fänge. „Erstens gehören wir zu keiner der Parteien und zweitens kannst du mir jetzt die Tür öffnen oder ich tue es selber, nachdem ich über eure Überreste hinweg gestiegen bin. Du hast die Wahl. Und der Dame“, er nickte zu Pam, „würde es sicher besser gefallen, nicht erst durch blutigen Schleim waten zu müssen.“  
  
Die beiden Türwachen wechselten einen unsicheren Blick, doch schließlich beugte Guy sich vor und öffnete ihnen die Tür.  
  
„Sehr kluger Mann“, meinte Eric und nickt anerkennend. „Richtet Victoire meine besten Grüße aus, aber vielleicht sollte sie ihre Gästeliste das nächste Mal sorgfältiger zusammenstellen.“ Mit diesen Worten ging er mit Pam an ihnen vorbei und verließ das Haus.  
  
Draußen hielt er kurz inne und warf einen prüfenden Blick die menschenleere Straße hinunter.  
  
„Was-...“, begann Pam, doch Eric unterbrach sie kurzangebunden: „Später!“ Er drehte sich zu ihr um und hob sie auf seine Arme. Im nächsten Moment flogen sie bereits über die nächtlichen Dächer von Paris, die sich stumm und friedlich unter ihnen ausbreiteten. Ihr Flug dauerte allerdings nur wenige Augenblicke, dann landete Eric sicher auf ihrem Balkon und ließ Pam sacht zu Boden gleiten.  
  
„Was ist dort passiert?“, verlange Pam zu wissen, kaum dass sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte.  
  
Eric öffnete die Balkontür und trat in den Salon. „Das, was immer passiert, wenn man so viele und vor allem junge Vampire auf einem Haufen versammelt: Einer verliert die Kontrolle und es kommt zu einem Blutbad.“ Langen Schrittes ging er zu einem Schrank hinüber, schob einige Bücher beiseite und betätigte einen versteckten Knopf, woraufhin sich die Rückseite des Schrankes öffnete und den Blick auf einige Flaschen frei gab. Er entkorkte eine von ihnen und nahm einen tiefen Schluck von der tiefroten Flüssigkeit. „Verdammte Nester“, murmelte er kopfschüttelnd.  
  
„Was sind Nester?“, fragte Pam und ging zu ihm hinüber.  
  
Eric trank noch einen Schluck, dann reichte er ihr die Flasche.  
  
„Vampirgruppen“, antwortete er kurz. Als Pam fragend die Augenbraue hochzog, führte er seufzend weiter aus: „Vampire, die zusammen leben und gegenseitig ihr Blut trinken. Wenn sie das lange genug tun, werden sie grausam, sadistisch, gegenüber Menschen und anderen Vampiren gleichermaßen. Sie verlieren jede Disziplin oder Kontrolle, von Anstand und Respekt ganz zu schweigen.“  
  
„Und das da unten war ein Nest?“, fragte Pam weiter.  
  
Eric verzog geringschätzig den Mund. „Eher viele einzelne Nester. Aber wie du vielleicht gesehen hast, scharrten sich die Vampire zum Schluss vor allem um zwei Gruppen. Ich vermute, dass es sich dabei um zwei Nester gehandelt hat, die ohnehin schon ihre Zwistigkeiten miteinander hatten, die dann im Rausch eskaliert sind. Und ich werde wirklich den Teufel tun, mich in die Angelegenheit eines Nestes zu mischen. Du solltest dich von sowas genauso fernhalten wie ich.“  
  
Pam betrachtete Eric nachdenklich.  
  
„Du hast früher auch von meinem Blut getrunken“, sagte sie langsam. „Und ich von deinem.“  
  
„Das ist nicht zu vergleichen. Es ist mein Blut, das durch deine Adern fließt, Godrics Blut. Es ist fast so, als würde ich mein eigenes Blut trinken. Das führt nicht zu Nestverhalten.“  
  
Pam nickte verstehend und nahm schließlich ebenfalls einen Schluck aus der Flasche.  
  
„Es hatte trotzdem seinen Reiz“, gestand sie. „Sich so geben zu können, wie man ist. Sich nicht verstecken zu müssen. Sich in einer eleganten, stilvollen Umgebung nähren zu können und nicht in einer stinkenden, düsteren Gosse.“  
  
„Die Umgebung ist wirklich zweitrangig, so lange das Blut stimmt“, erwiderte Eric und öffnete eine zweite Flasche.  
  
„Für dich vielleicht“, sagte Pam spitz. „Dass du keinen Wert auf solche Dinge legst, kann ich mir denken, so wie du gehaust hast, bevor ich zu dir kam. Aber ich schätze ein gepflegtes Ambiente, wenn ich mich nähre, und vor allem möchte ich nicht den Geruch von Pisse in der Nase haben.“  
  
Eric stöhnte. „Wenn ich daran denke, dass ich irgendein billiges Straßenmädchen hätte haben können, dass mir für jedes noch so schäbige Dach über dem Kopf vor Dank zu Füßen gelegen hätte. Aber stattdessen musste ich ja eine verwöhnte Edelhure nehmen, die es strikt ablehnt, auch nur eine Nacht in einer abgelegenen Holzhütte zu schlafen, von herrlichem Waldboden ganz zu schweigen. Aber es tut mir Leid, meine Schönste, Vampire existieren nun einmal außerhalb der menschlichen Gesellschaft und deswegen wirst du dein Essen auch weiterhin dort zu dir nehmen müssen, wo dich keiner sieht.“  
  
„Erstaunlich, dass dir die Umgebung angeblich so egal ist, du aber trotzdem immer unseren Salon belegst, während ich mit meinem Essen auf der Straße bleiben muss. Wie wäre es, wenn wir das nächste Mal einfach tauschen?“, schlug Pam schnippisch vor.  
  
Eric warf gelangweilt einen Blick auf die Uhr.  
  
„Ich denke, ich werde Aimée noch einen Besuch abstatten“, eröffnete er, ohne auf Pams Worte näher einzugehen. „Es wäre wirklich eine Schande, wenn das arme Kind nach der Nacht gestern heute auf mich verzichten müsste. Du gehst am Besten schon mal unter die Erde, schließlich ist es schon spät. Schlafenszeit für Jungvampire.“ Er warf Pam einen spöttischen Blick zu und ging zur Balkontür.  
  
„Ja, du tust wirklich gut daran, mich ins Bett zu schicken, wenn du zu Aimée gehst. Wenn ich im gleichen Raum wäre, müsstest du es dir wohl zum Schluss selbst besorgen“, stichelte Pam.  
  
„Sie hat gestern nicht deinen Namen gerufen, das kann ich dir versichern.“  
  
„Vermutlich wollte sie dich nicht kränken. Was für ein überaus rücksichtsvolles Mädchen.“  
  
Eric schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Bis morgen, Pam.“  
  
„Bis morgen.“  
  


 

 

°°°

 

 

 

 


	16. Entzweit (Godric/Nora)

_ „How could you say that? After all the years that you and I and Eric hunted and killed together? How can you tell me it’s wrong?“ – „Because I have done what you've failed to do. I've evolved.“ _

_ „How did you find God?“ – „Salome. She snuck me in here during the day whilst Roman was in ground. She let me taste the blood.“ _

_ „In his final days, Godric was a blasphemer. A weak, disgusting apologist whom Lilith herself would have been overjoyed to stake.“ _

_ „Fuck Godric!“ _

  
  
  
„Das habe ich vermisst“, sagte Nora. Sie schloss die Augen und drehte sich glücklich. Genüsslich sog sie die Gerüche ein, die überall um sie herum in der Luft hingen. „Es ist viel zu lange her.“  
  
Godric beobachtete sie lächelnd. „Ist es der Autorität untersagt, solch niederen Beschäftigungen wie der Jagd nachzugehen?“  
  
„Das nicht, aber es macht nur halb so viel Spaß ohne euch“, erwiderte Nora und hakte sich wieder bei ihm ein. „Jetzt müsste nur noch Eric da sein.“  
  
„Es war dein Wunsch, ihn von hier fernzuhalten“, erinnerte Godric sie.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß. Und ich halte es immer noch für das beste. Er hat sich seit damals kein Stück geändert. Noch immer so ein unberechenbarer Sturkopf!“  
  
„An seinem neuen Sheriffposten scheint er jedenfalls langsam Gefallen zu finden.“  
  
„Ach, tut er das?“ Sie blieben an einer vielbefahrenen Kreuzung stehen. „Mir jammert er nur bei jeder Gelegenheit die Ohren voll und erzählt mir, was er alles nicht mehr machen kann, seit ich ihm diese Stellung aufgezwungen habe.“ Nora verdrehte die Augen und schaute ungeduldig zu der roten Ampel. „Ich vergesse immer, wie langsam die menschliche Welt ist, wenn ich so lange unten war.“  
  
„Er hat ihn dir zuliebe angenommen.“  
  
„Nachdem er mich jahrzehntelang vor ihm hat zu Kreuze kriechen lassen…Und du bist da nicht viel besser! Gibst dich mit einem Sheriffposten zufrieden, wo du König sein könntest. Mehr! Du könntest heute auf Romans Stuhl sitzen!“  
  
„Und ich weiß deine Bemühungen zu schätzen, aber du weißt, wie ich dazu stehe.“  
  
„Ja, ich weiß“, resignierte Nora. Die Ampel sprang endlich auf grün und von einem großen Pulk aus Menschen umgeben überquerten sie die Straße. Noras Nasenflügel bebten, als sie nach einem geeigneten Opfer Ausschau hielt.  
  
„Und Eric ist dir auch dankbar.“  
  
„Er könnte es wenigstens einmal sagen.“  
  
„So ist er halt…“  
  
Der liebevolle Ton, der in Godrics Stimme mitschwang, ließ Nora verärgert die Stirn runzeln.  
  
„Du musst ihn nicht immer in Schutz nehmen. Mein geliebter Bruder verhält sich gerade mal wieder wie der letzte Vollidiot. Punkt.“  
  
„Seine Freiheit wurde eingeschränkt… Aber sobald er merkt, dass der Posten nicht nur lästige Pflichten sondern auch eine gehörige Portion Macht mit sich bringt, wird er sich wieder beruhigen und Spaß daran finden.“  
  
„Oh, bitte, sag das nicht so“, flehte Nora und lenkte ihn in eine enge Seitenstraße. „Jetzt muss ich es ausbügeln, wenn Eric wieder einmal _Spaß_ gehabt hat. Vor nichts graut mir mehr…“  
  
„Du solltest deinem Bruder ein wenig mehr Vertrauen entgegen bringen.“  
  
„Das tue ich und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er ein guter Sheriff sein kann. Aber er hat auch diese dumme Angewohnheit, erst zu handeln und dann zu denken und das endet nicht selten in einer Katastrophe. Dem kannst du nicht widersprechen!“, fügte sie hinzu, als Godric zu einer Antwort ansetzte.  
  
„Nein, das kann ich nicht“, gab er zu. „Aber er ist sich im Klaren darüber, was für dich auf dem Spiel steht. Allein deshalb wird er sich bemühen, seiner Aufgabe gerecht zu werden. Eric würde niemals etwas tun, was dir Schaden bringen könnte.“  
  
Nora lächelte. „Wann hast du ihn das letzte Mal gesehen?“  
  
„Als wir in Deutschland waren.“  
  
„Er fehlt dir, nicht wahr?“ Nachdenklich ließ Nora ihren Blick über ihren Macher schweifen.  
  
Godric blieb stehen und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Beide meiner Kinder fehlen mir, sobald sie fern von mir sind. Um dich muss ich mir nur weniger Sorgen machen.“ Er schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. „Und jetzt lass uns endlich jagen.“  
  


  
*

  
  
„Kanzlerin Gainsborough“, grüßte Chelsea fröhlich, als Nora aus dem Aufzug trat.  
  
Sie ging zur Rezeption hinüber. „Ist irgendetwas für mich reingekommen?“  
  
Chelsea gab etwas in ihren Computer ein. „Nein, nichts. Aber für morgen, dreiundzwanzig Uhr, wurde ein Treffen angesetzt.“  
  
„Okay. Ist mein Vater in seinem Zimmer?“  
  
„Seine Unterredung mit dem Wächter ist seit einer Stunde vorbei, ich denke also schon. Er hat die Autorität jedenfalls nicht verlassen.“  
  
„Danke, Chelsea.“ Nora lächelte ihr kurz zu, bevor sie den Weg zu den privaten Räumen einschlug. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Gästen und Angestellten war Godric nicht in einer der unteren Ebenen einquartiert worden, sondern im Kanzlertrakt, wo wenige größere und vor allem luxuriösere Zimmer für besondere Personen eingerichtet worden waren. Die Räumlichkeiten waren vor allem für die sehr alten Vampire vorgesehen, um einerseits ihrem Ego zu schmeicheln und sie gleichzeitig rund um die Uhr überwachen zu können. Sie wusste nicht, ob Roman Godric wirklich zu dieser Art Älteren zählte, aber selbst wenn, ersparte es ihr die Unannehmlichkeit, jedes Mal um die Gunst einer dieser Räume für ihren Macher bitten zu müssen. Sie nickte den beiden Wachen zu, die auf dem Flur patrouillierten, und strich sich ihre Haare zurück, bevor sie leise an Godrics Tür klopfte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis von drinnen Godrics Stimme ertönte.  
  
„Herein!“  
  
Nora öffnete und trat ein. „Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich wieder da bin und fragen, wie es gelaufen ist.“ Sie drückte die Tür hinter sich zu und sah zu Godric, der sich bei ihrem Anblick von dem roten Diwan erhob, auf dem er anscheinend bis eben gemeinsam mit Salome gesessen hatte „Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass du auch da bist.“ Nora blieb stehen. „Soll ich wieder gehen? Ich wollte euch nicht stören.“  
  
Godric trat ihr entgegen. „Du störst nicht.“ Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und führte sie zu dem zweiten Diwan hinüber. „Willst du etwas trinken?“  
  
„Ich habe mich bereits genährt, danke.“ Sie drückte kurz seine Hand und ließ sich auf dem Rand des weichen Polsters nieder.  
  
„Willst du noch etwas?“, wandte Godric sich an Salome, während er zu dem Schrank hinüberging, wo die Blutkonserven aufbewahrt wurden.  
  
„Danke, ich habe genug. Ich werde euch jetzt auch alleine lassen.“ Salome stand auf und fuhr über ihr dunkelblaues Kleid, das wie eine zweite Haut ihren Körper umschmeichelte und ihre Kurven verführerisch betonte. Sie schenkte Nora eines ihrer geheimnisumrankten Lächeln. „Ich wünsche euch noch eine schöne Nacht.“  
  
„Ich möchte dich nicht vertreiben.“  
  
„Du vertreibst mich nicht, meine Liebe. Ich weiß doch, wie selten ihr euch seht, da will ich euch die wenigen Momente nicht nehmen.“ Salome schritt zu Godric hinüber, der ihr mit einem Glas in der Hand entgegensah. Seine Augen wanderten über ihren Körper, folgten den fließenden Bewegungen. Ihre Finger streiften sacht seinen Arm, als sie an ihm vorbeikam. „Danke, für die Einladung.“  
  
„Ich habe für die angenehme Gesellschaft zu danken.“  
  
Salome warf ihm unter gesenkten Wimpern einen langen Blick zu, bevor sie den Raum verließ und leise die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
  
Nora sah zu dem Doppelbett hinüber, das im hinteren Teil halb hinter einem hölzernen Paravent verborgen stand.  
  
„Stört es dich?“ Godric setzte sich dicht neben sie und musterte sie forschend.  
  
„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass es zum ersten Mal passiert ist“, meinte Nora und drehte sich ihm zu.  
  
„Ein hohes Alter verbindet“, gestand Godric und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Blut. „Und?“  
  
„Es freut mich, wenn mein Macher und meine Mentorin sich so gut verstehen.“ Sie lächelte. „Wie verlief dein Treffen mit Roman?“  
  
„Ich fürchte, ich konnte ihm nicht die Informationen liefern, die er sich erhofft hat.“  
  
„Ich habe ihm von Anfang an gesagt, dass du keinerlei Kontakt zu Remus hast, aber er bestand darauf, dich trotzdem einzuladen.“  
  
„Das einzige, was ich tun konnte, war, ihm meine Hilfe zuzusagen, falls ihr ihn aufspüren solltet.“  
  
„Salome soll noch einmal mit ihm reden. Er kann nicht von dir verlangen, dass du deinen eigenen Bruder auslieferst“, erwiderte Nora missbilligend und zog ihre schwarze Lederjacke aus.  
  
Godric leerte sein Glas und beugte sich vor, um es auf dem niedrigen Tisch abzustellen. „Roman hat vollkommen Recht, wenn er ihn einen Terroristen nennt. Seine Taten waren seit jeher von einem Ausmaß, welches die Grenzen des Akzeptablen weit überschritt. Die Zeiten, in denen man darüber hinwegsah, sind nun endgültig vorbei, trotzdem mordet und foltert er wie zuvor. Er muss aus dem Verkehr und für seine Verbrechen zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden, bevor es noch weiter ausarten kann.“  
  
„Roman wird ihn hinrichten“, bemerkte Nora vorsichtig.  
  
„Darüber bin ich mir im Klaren.“  
  
„Macht es dir gar nichts aus? Wenn ich mir überlege, dass Eric sowas tun würde… Ich könnte so ein Urteil nicht einfach hinnehmen. Er wäre schließlich noch immer mein Bruder.“  
  
„Ich wünsche Remus nicht den Tod, aber Roman hat in diesem Prozess die Richtgewalt inne und ich werde seiner Entscheidung nicht widersprechen, auch wenn ich sie nicht für die Richtige halte.“  
  
„Wir sollten eher versuchen, mit Remus zu kooperieren. Wenn wir ihn auf unsere Seite ziehen können, werden ihm seine Anhänger folgen“, pflichtete Nora ihm bei.  
  
„Er wird sich niemals darauf einlassen. Die Ziele, die er und die Autorität verfolgen, sind zu unterschiedlich.“  
  
„Man müsste natürlich einen Mittelweg finden“, räumte Nora ein.  
  
Godric warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Und wie sollte der aussehen?“  
  
„Uns verbindet alle der Glaube an Lilith. Hier müsste man doch irgendwie zusammenkommen können.“  
  
Godric stieß die Luft aus. „Remus hat sich noch nie für irgendwelche Götter interessiert. Der einzige, an den er glaubt, ist er selbst. Lieber würde er sterben, als sich noch einmal jemandem zu unterwerfen. Über ihm gibt es niemanden und wird es auch niemals jemanden geben.“  
  
„Aber wir können die Sanguinisten nicht einfach ignorieren. Seit die ersten Gerüchte über das synthetische Blut und Romans Gleichstellungspläne durchgesickert sind, gewinnt ihre Bewegung an Stärke. Wollen wir wirklich über einen großen Teil der Vampire hinweg regieren, statt sie anzuhören und ihre Vorschläge zu integrieren?“  
  
„Die Sanguinisten sehen in Menschen nichts anderes als Tiere, die sie nach Belieben nutzen können.“  
  
„Wir müssen uns von Menschen nähren, um überleben zu können. Du hast selbst immer gesagt, dass sie für uns nichts anderes sind, als die Tiere für Menschen.“  
  
„Das mag sein, trotzdem können wir ihnen Respekt entgegen bringen. Gerade weil wir von ihnen abhängig sind.“  
  
„Durfte ich die Frau gestern deswegen nicht töten?“, fragte Nora. Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich bei der Erinnerung an den Ausgang der gestrigen Jagd.  
  
„Es war nicht nötig“, erklärte Godric knapp.  
  
„Seit wann machst du dir darüber Gedanken?“  
  
Godric neigte den Kopf. Sein Blick wanderte über ihr Gesicht. „Es wundert mich ehrlich gesagt, dass _du_ dir darüber keine Gedanken machst“, sagte er schließlich mit ernster Stimme.  
  
„Das TruBlood befindet sich in seiner vorletzten Testphase und die Vorbereitungen für den Übergang in die Öffentlichkeit laufen auf Hochtouren, du kannst mir also glauben, dass ich mir über kaum etwas anderes Gedanken mache. Aber vermisst du nicht auch manchmal die alten Zeiten? Wenn wir uns ohne Konsequenzen einfach dem Rausch hingeben konnten?“  
  
„Es hatte immer Konsequenzen, sie waren uns damals nur egal.“  
  
„Ja, aber du musst doch zugeben, dass die Jagd damals mehr Spaß gemacht hat.“  
  
„Das gebe ich zu, aber es geht nicht immer nur um Spaß und er stellt für mich auch keine Alternative zu den Möglichkeiten dar, die uns durch dieses synthetische Blut eröffnet werden.“  
  
„Du warst heute zu lange mit Roman zusammen“, bemerkte Nora amüsiert.  
  
Godric zog die Brauen zusammen und drehte sich ihr weiter zu. „Lehnst du Romans Pläne ab?“  
  
„Nein! Natürlich nicht… Ich sehe in dem synthetischen Blut nur auch einen anderen Nutzen.“  
  
„Der da wäre?“  
  
„Sobald die Menschen uns vertrauen, und das werden sie uns dank des TruBloods auf kurz oder lang, werden wir Einfluss auf ihre Politik nehmen können.“  
  
„Du willst dir mit Hilfe des TruBloods das Vertrauen der Menschen erschleichen?“  
  
„Ich erschleiche es mir nicht. Es ist ja durchaus begründet. Wir werden uns nicht mehr von ihnen nähren müssen, wenn wir es nicht wollen. Damit besteht keinerlei Abhängigkeit mehr von ihnen. Die Welt steht uns offen. Es wird keine Grenzen mehr geben.“ Die Vorstellung ließ ihre Augen vor Begeisterung leuchten.  
  
„Es gibt Grenzen, Nora. Immer, auch wenn manche von ihnen nicht als Paragraphen verfasst in irgendwelchen Büchern stehen.“  
  
Nora zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wenn wir unsere Bibel als Grundlage nehmen, gibt es auch diese Grenzen nicht. Je nachdem, wie man sie liest natürlich…“  
  
„Und wie soll man sie lesen? Wortwörtlich?“, hakte Godric nach.  
  
Nora erstarrte. Fassungslos wandte sie den Kopf und begegnete seinem argwöhnischen Blick. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich den Sanguinisten angehöre?“  
  
„Sag du es mir…“  
  
„Niemals!“, rief Nora entsetzt. „Nur weil ich nicht alles nachplappere, was in Romans Agenda steht?“  
  
„Er ist das Oberhaupt unserer Regierung. Der Regierung, in der du eine der wichtigsten Positionen vertrittst. Der Regierung, die du als Kanzlerin mitführst und -formst.“  
  
„Ist es mir deshalb verboten, eigenständig zu denken?“, fauchte Nora wütend.  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber wenigstens im Grundsatz sollten eure Überzeugungen sich doch ähneln.“  
  
„Das tun sie doch. Ich sehe nur etwas weiter…“  
  
„Und du siehst Remus und seinen Kreis kranker Jünger?“  
  
„Das habe ich nie gesagt!“  
  
„Warum willst du nicht, dass Roman ihn tötet?“  
  
„Das fragst du wirklich?!“ Sprachlos sah Nora ihn an. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich leicht, als wollte sie etwas sagen, doch sie brachte kein Wort hervor. Stattdessen sprang sie auf und begann unruhig durchs Zimmer zu laufen.  
  
„Warum, Nora?“, wiederholte Godric eisern.  
  
„Weil er dein verdammter Bruder ist!“, schrie Nora. Verzweifelt rang sie die Hände. „Ich wollte dir helfen! Ich kann nicht glaube, dass du mir das wirklich unterstellst!“  
  
„Ich frage nur nach.“  
  
„Er trägt dein Blut. Aber ich habe mich wohl geirrt, wenn ich dachte, dass er deshalb noch so etwas wie eine Bedeutung für dich hat. Kein Problem! Dann werde ich mich im Rat nicht für eine lebenslange Haft statt dem Wahren Tod einsetzen.“  
  
„Es ging mir auch nicht nur um deine Stellung zu Remus“, merkte Godric an. Seine Augen folgten jeder ihrer Bewegungen.  
  
„Weil es mir Spaß macht zu jagen?“, fragte Nora ungläubig.  
  
„Seit wann stellst du Spaß über Vernunft?“  
  
„Das tue ich doch überhaupt nicht!“  
  
„Und wie sehen deine Pläne bezüglich der menschlichen Politik aus?“, fuhr Godric ungerührt fort.  
  
„Natürlich will ich die Politik nach meinen Vorstellungen gestalten. Das will jeder, der in einer Regierung sitzt! Du weißt, warum ich der Autorität beigetreten bin.“  
  
„Weiß ich das?“  
  
Nora blieb stehen. Sie presste kurz die Lippen zusammen, bevor sie mit leicht bebender Stimme antwortete: „Für dich, Vater! Nur für dich! Ich bin hier, weil ich deinen, _unseren_ Traum verwirklichen wollte. Unsere Vorstellung von einer perfekten Welt.“  
  
„Dieser Traum ist zweihundert Jahre alt, Nora.“  
  
Nora verschränkte die Arme und erwiderte seinen Blick trotzig. „Entschuldige bitte, dass wenigstens eines deiner Kinder höhere Ambitionen hat, als sein ganzes Leben lang in einem Wald zu hausen und seine gesamte Zeit mit jagen und ficken zu verschwenden. Ich dachte, es würde dich stolz machen, dass einer deiner Abkömmlinge Kanzlerin in der Autorität ist. Aber da lag ich wohl falsch!“  
  
„Das habe ich nie ges-…“, widersprach Godric, doch Nora unterbrach ihn zornig. In ihren Augen sammelten sich die ersten Tränen.  
  
„Ich reiße mir den Arsch auf, arbeite mich mühselig die Ränge hoch, opfere die letzten zweihundert Jahre und wofür? Um mir vorwerfen zu lassen, Teil einer Terrororganisation zu sein, weil ich gesagt habe, dass ich gerne jage? Eric macht die ganze Nacht nichts anderes! Er hat mehr Menschen auf dem Gewissen, als ich es je haben werde und will! Er mordet, foltert, vergewaltigt und empfindet dabei nichts anderes als pure Freude, aber die Böse bin natürlich ich. Nicht Eric, niemals Eric! Nicht dein über alles geliebter Erstgeborener! Läuft dieser Welpenschutz eigentlich irgendwann einmal ab oder gestehst du ihm auch in tausend Jahren noch vollkommene Narrenfreiheit zu?“  
  
„Du hast dich für einen anderen Weg entschieden, dementsprechend erwarte ich auch anderes von dir als von ihm.“  
  
Energisch wischte Nora sich über die Wange und hinterließ eine verschmierte Blutspur. „Nein! Von ihm erwartest du nichts und im Gegenzug dafür von mir alles! Was hat Eric bisher zu dieser Familie beigesteuert, abgesehen von irgendeiner dahergelaufenen Hure? Und selbst die war nur Ergebnis einer Kurzschlussreaktion meines ach so unbesiegbaren Bruders! Frag ihn doch mal, was er von der Idee hält, sich über die Menschen zu erheben und sie von nun an nur noch als Nahrungsquelle zu benutzen. Oder nein, lieber doch nicht! Ich fürchte, es könnte dein perfektes Bild von ihm zu sehr erschüttern. Und das wollen wir ja nicht…“  
  
Godric erhob sich. „Eric würde niemals einer religiösen Gruppe beitreten. Davon abgesehen wäre er wohl bald gelangweilt, wenn er sich von Menschen nur noch ausschließlich nähren dürfte.“  
  
Nora warf die Arme in die Luft. „Und du nimmst ihn in Schutz. Er widerspricht ja nur in seinem gesamten Verhalten den Grundsätzen, die du dir anscheinend in den letzten Monaten neu zugelegt hast!“  
  
„Deine Taten haben weitreichendere Konsequenzen!“  
  
„Danke, du wirst es zwar nicht glauben, aber das ist mir durchaus bewusst!“  
  
„Nimmst du es mir also wirklich übel, dass ich dir mehr auf die Finger schaue als ihm? Eric mag meine Überzeugungen nicht vollkommen teilen, doch er kennt die Grenzen und weiß, dass es falsch ist, sie zu überschreiten. Aber du willst höher hinaus als er, viel höher und dagegen habe ich auch nichts einzuwenden, aber du verrennst dich in etwas, wenn du Idealen nachjagst, die schon lange nicht mehr angemessen sind.“  
  
„Nicht mehr angemessen?“  
  
Godric hob leicht das Kinn und taxierte sie mit ernster Miene. „Bist du für die Gleichstellung von Vampiren und Menschen, ja oder nein?“  
  
„Ich sehe keine Gleichstellung darin, Vampiren menschliches Verhalten aufzuzwingen“, erklärte Nora unbeirrt.  
  
„Also nein.“  
  
„Es würde nur den ersten Schritt darstellen, um Zugang zu der menschlichen Gesellschaft zu finden. Gleichstellung ja, aber nur unter Berücksichtigung der offensichtlichen Unterschiede zwischen Vampir und Mensch.“  
  
Godric schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Hörst du dich eigentlich selbst reden?“  
  
„Du wirst mir ja wohl nicht widersprechen, wenn ich sage, dass es Unterschiede zwischen Vampiren und Menschen gibt? Sie können ja nichts dafür, aber allein unsere Unsterblichkeit macht uns ihnen überlegen. Unser Wissen übersteigt das ihre um Längen. Was sie in irgendwelchen Geschichtsbüchern nachlesen müssen, haben wir hautnah erlebt! Wir kennen jedes Land, jedes Volk, jeden Brauch… Wir vergessen nichts, unsere Hirne arbeiten um ein Vielfaches schneller als die ihren. Was spricht dagegen, dass wir die Regierungsgeschäfte übernehmen, wo nur unsere natürlichen Fähigkeiten uns schon für diese Positionen prädestinieren? Du selbst hast das gesagt! Wir hätten nie gedacht, dass wir die menschliche Welt so revolutionieren könnten, aber wenigstens in unserer Welt wollten wir es besser machen als sie. Das ist der Plan. _Unser_ Plan!“, versuchte Nora Godric ein letztes Mal ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.  
  
„Okay, Nora, ich sage dir jetzt eine Sache und ich sage sie dir nur ein einziges Mal: Das, was du da beschreibst, ist nicht _mein_ Plan und er wird es auch niemals sein. Und solltest du es wagen, das noch einmal zu behaupten, wird das Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen, das schwöre ich dir.“ In Godrics Gesicht spiegelte sich eine Mischung aus unterdrückter Wut, tiefer Enttäuschung und einer Verachtung, die Nora tief ins Herz schnitt. Sie schluckte.  
  
„Tut mir leid das zu hören“, erwiderte sie kühl. „Dann habe ich dich all die Jahre wohl falsch verstanden. Aber ich bin nach wie vor davon überzeugt, dass das der richtige Weg ist.“  
  
„Das ist dein gutes Recht. Es ist dein Leben, ich habe dich freigegeben. Erwarte dann jedoch keine Unterstützung mehr von mir.“  
  
„Du verrätst alles, was uns wichtig war.“ Anklagend sah sie ihn an. „Nicht nur mir! Auch Eric!“  
  
„Nein, Nora, das tue ich nicht. Du verrätst dich selbst, indem du dich in irgendwelchen irrwitzigen Ideen verrennst. Die absolute Gleichstellung ist das einzige erstrebenswerte Ziel. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass auch du das irgendwann erkennen wirst.“  
  
Abweisend sah Nora zur Seite.  
  
„Es wird wohl das Beste sein, wenn ich noch heute abreise. Dann kannst du dir in Ruhe Gedanken darüber machen, ob du wirklich an das glaubst, was du da eben alles von dir gegeben hast. Mit Roman habe ich bereits alles Wichtige besprochen.“  
  
„Deine Entscheidung.“  
  
Godric machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und betrachtete bekümmerte ihr von blutigen Tränen überzogenes Gesicht. „Nächstenliebe, Nora. Darüber mag in eurer Bibel nichts stehen, aber wirf einmal einen Blick in die der Menschen. Ein wenig davon würde uns allen nicht schaden.“  
  
Statt einer Antwort, wandte Nora sich endgültig von ihm ab und ging zur Tür. Als ihre Hand die Klinke berührte, rief Godric sie noch einmal zurück.  
  
„Nora?“  
  
Sie hielt inne, schaffte es jedoch nicht, sich ein letztes Mal umzuschauen. „Keine Sorge, ich werde Eric nichts hiervon erzählen.“  
  
„Er wird es nicht akzeptieren wollen.“  
  
„Ich werde ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen“, betonte sie und öffnete die Tür.  
  
„Du bist trotz allem meine Tochter, Nora. Du wirst es immer bleiben…“  
  
„Dann beweise es“, sagte Nora leise und trat in den Flur.  
  
  


*

 

 

Wie in Trance wandelte Nora durch die Gänge, hin zu ihrem Raum. Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie die Tür aufschob. Kurz stützte sie sich an der Wand ab, bevor sie zu dem großen Bett hinüberging. Langsam ließ sie sich auf dem weichen Teppich vor dessen Fußende nieder, zog die Beine an ihren Körper und umschlang sie mit den Armen, um dem Beben Herr zu werden, was sie erfasst hatte.

 _‚Nora, ich bin es. Eric. Ich weiß, dass ich dich nur im Notfall unter dieser Nummer anrufen soll. Es ist nicht direkt einer, aber…‘ Eine Pause. ‚Die Flanagan hat es euch wahrscheinlich auch schon mitgeteilt. Verfluchtes Miststück… Irgendwann töte ich diese Schlampe, das schwöre ich dir.‘_  
  
Umständlich fummelte Nora ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche.  
  
_‚Oder du hast es gefühlt. Kannst du es noch fühlen?‘_  
  
Sie öffnete das Telefonbuch. Name für Name ging sie die Liste durch.  
  
_‚Du weißt ja, es gab hier ein paar Zwischenfälle.‘ Das leise Rascheln von Stoff war zu vernehmen. ‚Godric, er…‘ Das folgende Schweigen war das schlimmste, was Nora jemals erlebt hatte. ‚Er ist tot, Nora. Godric… ist tot. Er ist in die Sonne gegangen. Ich habe versucht, ihn umzustimmen, wirklich, aber er ließ sich einfach nicht davon abbringen.‘_  
  
Mit dem Daumen strich sie über die dunklen Ziffern. _Godric…_  
  
_‚Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum er es getan hat. Hast du in letzter Zeit mit ihm geredet? Bevor er sich denen freiwillig ausgeliefert hat? Er war so… anders. Er hätte sich für diese Spinner echt ans Kreuz nageln lassen. Das war nicht Godric, verstehst du? Also, wenn du irgendetwas weißt, er dir irgendetwas erzählt hat, dann sag’s mir, ja?‘ Eine Tür öffnete sich. Das leise Wummern von Bässen war zu vernehmen. ‚Verdammte Scheiße, wollt ihr mich alle verarschen? Raus! Okay, ich muss jetzt auflegen. Ich wollte nur, dass du es von mir erfährst. Aber wenn du willst, können wir uns treffen. Egal wann! Ruf an und ich bin da…‘_  
  
Das Zittern ihrer Hände nahm zu. Stumm starrte sie auf das Display, sah zu, wie es sich verdunkelte und schließlich auf das Anfangsbild zurücksprang.  
  
Sie hatte es nicht gespürt. Sie und Kibwe waren die letzten Nächte in Washington gewesen, um sich mit dem Justizminister zu treffen. Die Verhandlungen waren zäh gewesen und sie schon nach den ersten Stunden genervt. Die Rückständigkeit dieses Mannes hatte sie fast zur Weißglut getrieben und sie hatte in dieser Zeit nicht einmal an Godric oder Eric gedacht. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Godric verschwunden war, aber er war alt, es gab kaum jemanden, der gegen ihn ankommen könnte und so hatte sie ihre Sorge mit Arbeit betäubt.  
Nein, eigentlich hatte sie sich ihre Sorge noch nicht einmal eingestanden.  
  
_Godric ist tot._  
  
Erics Worte hallten immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf wieder. Das Gehäuse des Handys knirschte leise, als sich ihre Finger darum schlossen. Alles war taub, ihr Körper, ihr Kopf, sie fühlte nichts, als wäre ihr Inneres vollkommen leergefegt worden.  
  
_Ruf an und ich bin da…_  
  
„Eric…“ Ihre Stimme klang fremd in ihren Ohren. Nur ein schwaches Flüstern, fast schon kläglich… Mit steifen Fingern begann sie, seine Nummer einzugeben.  
  
„Nora?“ Ihre Zimmertür wurde aufgestoßen und Salome kam mit langen Schritten auf sie zugeeilt.  
  
Die unerwartete Störung ließ Nora innehalten. Irritiert schaute sie auf.  
  
„Ich habe es gerade erfahren.“ Salome glitt neben ihr zu Boden und fasste nach ihrem Arm. „Es tut mir so leid, meine Liebe. Wir sind alle vollkommen fassungslos. Niemand von uns hat das kommen sehen.“  
  
Nora nickte leicht und sah auf die halb eingetippte Nummer.  
  
„Willst du allein sein?“  
  
Sie drückte auf Abbruch und legte das Handy bei Seite. „Nein, bleib bitte.“ Mühsam zwang sie sich zu einem Lächeln.  
  
Salome betrachtete sie mitfühlend. Sanft strich sie ihr durchs Haar. „Ich weiß noch genau, wie es sich anfühlte, als meine Macherin dem Wahren Tod begegnete. Als würde einem ein Stück seiner Selbst herausgerissen…“  
  
Nora schluckte und wandte den Blick ab.  
  
„Nimm dir die nächsten Nächte frei. Ich werde deine Termine übernehmen“, bot Salome an.  
  
„Das ist nicht nötig. Godrics und mein Weg hat sich schon vor zwei Jahren getrennt. Wir hatten seitdem keinen Kontakt mehr. Es ändert sich für mich also nichts.“  
  
Salome lächelte. „Wir sind unter uns. Du musst mir nichts vorspielen. Ich weiß doch, wie wichtig er dir war.“  
  
„Er hat es noch nicht mal für nötig gehalten, sich von mir zu verabschieden“, sagte Nora leise. Es auszusprechen fühlte sich an wie ein Schlag. „Wieso sollte ich also um ihn trauern?“  
  
„Er schien am Ende vollkommen mit dieser Welt abgeschlossen zu haben. Nan Flanagan sah sich sogar gezwungen, ihm jegliche Machtposition zu entziehen. Ihrem Bericht nach zu urteilen, war er wohl kaum noch zurechnungsfähig.“  
  
„Aber warum?“ Verzweifelt sah Nora Salome an, darauf hoffend, von ihr eine Antwort zu erhalten, die all diese schmerzhaft bohrenden Fragen verschwinden lassen würde. Das quälende Gefühl von Schuld…  
  
„Manche Vampire kommen in ihrem Leben einfach irgendwann an einen Punkt, an dem es für sie keine Perspektive mehr gibt. Godric scheint an diesem Punkt angelangt zu sein und hat sich dabei immer tiefer in seine neuen Ansichten verrannt.“  
  
„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es falsch ist, aber er wollte einfach nicht auf mich hören“, sagte Nora und sie spürte, wie die ersten Tränen in ihr aufstiegen.  
  
Salome umfasste ihre Schultern und zog sie an sich. „Gib dir keine Schuld daran. Du hast alles versucht, um ihn zur Umkehr zu bewegen. Selbst ich bin daran gescheitert.“ Sie streichelte über Noras Arm.  
  
Nora hob den Kopf. „Du warst noch einmal bei ihm?“  
  
„Ja. Es tat mir weh, dabei zuzusehen, wie solch ein großer Vampir, wie Godric es einst war, immer mehr diesem Irrglauben verfiel.“  
  
„Hat er nach mir…?“, begann Nora, doch ihre Stimme versiegte. Zu sehr fürchtete sie sich vor der Antwort.  
  
„Ach, Nora… Er war zu dem Zeitpunkt schon nicht mehr er selbst. Im Nachhinein ärgere ich mich, dass ich die Zeichen nicht ernster genommen habe. Er war schon damals vollkommen ins sich gefangen, schien kaum noch wahrzunehmen, was um ihn herum geschah.“ Salome drückte sie wieder enger an sich. „Hätte ich auch nur geahnt, wie zerstörerisch seine neuer Glaube letztendlich für ihn sein würden... Sein Tod ist ein herber Verlust für uns.“  
  
„Godric ist für die Gleichstellung eingetreten. Ist es nicht das, was auch Roman will? Steuern wir gerade ebenso auf den Untergang zu?“  
  
Salome neigte leicht den Kopf. Ihre Finger fuhren hauchzart über Noras Stirn hin zu ihrer Wange. „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit.“  
  
„Für was?“  
  
„Dir etwas zu zeigen, das dir möglicherweise die Antwort auf all deine Fragen geben und dir die Kraft spenden wird, über deinen Verlust hinwegzukommen.“  
  
Mit einem misstrauischen Blick löste Nora sich von ihr. „Und was soll das sein?“  
  
Salome erhob sich. „Folge mir…"

 

  


 

***

 


	17. Geliebter Fremder (Godric/Eric/Pam)

_ „Look in my heart…“ – „You have to listen to me.“ – „There is nothing to say." – „There is!" _

_ „Two thousand years is enough.“ - „I can't accept this. It's insanity!" _

_ „He's your maker, isn't he? [...] You have a lot of love for him." _

_ „You would have said and done anything to save Godric." _

_ „If Godric is gone, nothing will bring back what I have lost." _

  
  
  
„Ich gehe rein, ficke die Schlampe und reiße sie dann vor seinen Augen von der Fotze an in zwei Hälften.“  
  
„Das ist unser Leib und das unser Blut… Trinkt zu unserem Gedächtnis!“, rief eine dunkelhäutige Vampirin, die Eric öfter an Godrics Seite gesehen hatte. Sie zeichnete lachend ein Kreuz in die Luft. Andere fielen in ihr Gelächter ein.  
  
„Wir sollten sie beide an ein Kreuz nageln und austrinken. Und dann stellen wir sie vor der Kirche aus. Ein Opfer für ihren Scheißgott!“, schlug ein Mann vor, dessen Oberkörper fast vollständig mit Tattoos bedeckt war.  
  
„Das sehen die noch als Ehre“, warf ein anderer ein.  
  
„Fickt ihr meinetwegen die Schlampe, ich nehme unseren Reverend.“  
  
„Würde ihm mal ganz gut tun.“  
  
„Wir sollten seine Sonnensoldaten dazu einladen.“  
  
„Dann müssten wir für die aber auch noch Kreuze besorgen.“  
  
„Wir könnten sie pfählen. Die benötigten Materialien wurden ja bereits netterweise für uns besorgt.“  
  
Genervt lehnte Eric sich in seinem Sessel zurück und sah zu Isabel, die seit zehn Minuten im Nebenzimmer telefonierte. Genau wie er hatte sie noch keine Zeit gefunden, sich zu duschen. Rußflecken klebten an ihren Wangen und einzelne Strähnen hatten sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst und hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht. Nur ihre Finger hatte sie bereits von dem gröbsten Blut befreit.  
Mit ernster Miene hielt sie ihr Handy an ihr Ohr und lauschte dem Sprecher am anderen Ende der Leitung. Schließlich nickte sie leicht und setzte zu einer Antwort an, wurde aber anscheinend sogleich wieder unterbrochen. Angespannt rieb sie sich über die Stirn und sah zu Godric hinüber. Eric folgte ihrem Blick.  
Godric stand etwas abseits von den Versammelten. Auch er trug noch immer seine verschmutzte Kleidung. Eine feine Staubschicht klebte an seiner Haut und verlieh ihr einen stumpfen Grauton. Gedankenversunken sah er aus der riesigen Fensterfront auf die hellerleuchteten Straßen hinab, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Die Gespräche um ihn herum schien er kaum wahrzunehmen.  
  
Eric presste die Lippen zusammen und versuchte, dieses dumpfe Gefühl in seinem Bauch zu ignorieren. In all den Jahren, den Jahrhunderten, in denen sie zusammen unterwegs gewesen waren, hatte er Godric noch nie so erlebt. Die meiste Zeit schien er in Gedanken weit entfernt zu sein, gefangen in irgendwelchen Erinnerungen oder Überlegungen, an denen er Eric nicht teilhaben ließ. Ratlos war er dazu verdammt, ihn von außen zu beobachten, Worten zu lauschen, die so gar nicht nach seinem Macher klingen wollten. Nicht nach dem Godric, den er kannte.  
Eric war sich sicher, dass es Godric besser gehen würde, wenn er sich nur endlich genährt hätte. Doch seit seiner Befreiung hatte er nichts zu sich genommen. Vielleicht benötigte er tatsächlich nur noch wenig Blut, aber wenigstens das brauchte er und wenn es nur dafür da war, um den Rausch zu spüren. Dieses Kribbeln, die pure Macht, die man in sich aufzusaugen schien.  
Stattdessen verfiel Godric immer wieder in diese Lethargie. Hin und wieder tauschte er ein paar Worte mit Isabel, gab kurze Anweisungen, nur um sich dann wieder zurückzuziehen, während Isabel sich um die weitere Organisation kümmerte. Eric war stets in seiner Nähe gewesen, falls er irgendetwas brauchen sollte, doch bis jetzt hatte Godric ihn kaum beachtet. Und nun saß er hier in der edel ausgestatteten Suite im obersten Stockwerk des Hotels Carmilla, die für Godric sofort zurechtgemacht worden war, inmitten von zurückgebliebenen Texasvampiren, die seit einer halben Stunde nichts anderes taten, als sich gegenseitig anzuschreien und sich mit ihren Rache- und Folterplänen zu übertrumpfen.  
Spätestens seit Isabel den Raum verlassen hatte, war jede Zurückhaltung abgelegt worden. Die Vampire wollten Tote sehen, koste es, was es wolle.  
  
„Hey!“ Jemand stieß mit dem Knie gegen Erics Bein.  
  
Mit einem warnenden Grollen sah er zu dem Vampir mit den Tattoos auf, der sich breitbeinig vor ihm aufgebaut hatte. „Was?“  
  
„War es nicht dein Mann, der die beiden Wichser verfolgt hat?“  
  
„Und?“  
  
„Hat er sie getötet?“  
  
„Er hat einen erwischt, sein Blut getrunken und ihn dann mit einer Botschaft zu Newlin zurückgeschickt.“  
  
„Was für eine Botschaft?“  
  
Verächtlich musterte Eric den Mann. „Ich glaube kaum, dass ich das mit dir besprechen werde.“  
  
„Diese Scheißwichser haben Vampire aus meinem Nest getötet“, erwiderte der Mann mit erhobener Stimme. Er beugte sich etwas zu Eric hinunter und funkelte ihn zornig an. „Also erklär mir, warum die Beiden nicht hier tot vor mir liegen, wo doch _dein_ Mann sie angeblich gestellt hat! Nimm es uns nicht übel, aber da kommen schon einige Frage auf…“  
  
Sofort war Eric auf den Beinen und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Ich wurde für heute Nacht genug von irgendwelchen jungen Vampiren wie dir angetatscht und herausgefordert“, knurrte er drohend. „Wenn du also schon das Wort an mich richten musst, _Baby_ , sprich klar und deutlich aus, was du zu sagen hast. Ansonsten schweig oder bereite mir wenigstens die Freude und greife mich an. Und solltest du es noch einmal wagen, mir einen Befehl zu erteilen, werde ich _dich_ mit Silbernägeln an das nächste Kreuz schlagen. Habe ich mich deutlich genug für dich ausgedrückt?“  
  
Mit einem Knurren ließ der Mann seine Fänge ausfahren. „Du hast hier gar nichts zu melden!“  
  
„Ist das so, ja?“ Eric packte den Mann am Hals und riss ihn in die Luft. Leises Fauchen war aus der Reihe der Anwesenden zu vernehmen und einige von ihnen entblößten ebenfalls ihre Fänge, doch Eric schenkte ihnen keinerlei Beachtung. „Ist der Macher dieses Vampirs anwesend?“  
  
„Er wurde bereits freigegeben“, zischte eine hochgewachsene, blonde Frau, die bis auf wenige Schritte an Eric herangetreten war. Lauernd beobachtete sie jede seiner Bewegungen, bereit loszuspringen, wenn es Not tun sollte.  
  
„Wie niedlich, du hast eine kleine Freundin.“  
  
Der Mann stieß ein unverständliches Krächzen aus und schlug mit aller Kraft gegen Erics Arm, doch dieser rührte sich kein Stück.  
  
„Ich bin es wirklich Leid, die Versäumnisse eurer dilettantischen Macher nachzuholen. “  
  
Röchelnd umklammerte der Mann sein Handgelenk, als die Finger sich noch fester um seine Kehle schlossen. Eric zog ihn etwas näher an sich heran.  
  
„Dies ist Godrics Herrschaftsbereich und allein aus Respekt ihm gegenüber werde ich dich nicht töten. Aber sollte ich dich jemals jenseits dieser Grenzen antreffen, rate ich dir, auf den Knien zu sein, sobald du auch nur meine Anwesenheit spürst.“  
  
„Eric, bitte, das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.“ Isabel war unbemerkt an ihn herangetreten und legte beschwörend eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Bitte.“  
  
Eric schnaubte und stieß den Mann angewidert von sich. Sofort war die blonde Frau an seiner Seite und zog ihn aus Erics Reichweite.  
  
„Danke“, sagte Isabel und nickte ihm kurz zu, dann richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die restlichen Anwesenden. „Nan Flanagan wird morgen Nacht hier ankommen und sich ein Bild von der Situation machen. Die Autorität wird dann darüber entscheiden, wie in dieser Sache weiter vorgegangen wird.“  
  
„Wir geben einen Scheiß auf die Autorität! Das hier ist unser Nest!“, erklang es aus dem hinteren Teil des Raums.  
  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel war zu vernehmen. Ein harter Zug legte sich um Isabels Mund.  
  
„Wir schnappen uns einen ihrer Jünger, hängen ihm Bomben um und schicken ihn auf direktem Weg in Newlins Haus.“  
  
Begeisterte Rufe erklangen.  
  
„Wir könnten ihm noch eine große, rote Schleife um den Hals binden. Ein kleines Präsent als Dank für ihre Aufmerksamkeit.“  
  
„Wir werden abwarten, was die Autorität entscheidet und dann…“, widersprach Isabel, doch ihre Worte gingen im allgemeinen Tumult unter.  
  
„Ich sende meine Abkömmlinge aus, um einen zu suchen.“  
  
„Tony und ich gehen auch los“, rief die blonde und der tätowierte Mann neben ihr nickte grimmig.  
  
„Wir sollten einen Plan machen und in Gruppen systematisch die Stadt durchkämmen. Dann sind die Chancen höher, dass wir noch einen vor dem Morgengrauen erwischen.“  
  
„Gute Idee!“  
  
„Okay, Jack, es war dein Vorschlag, also machst du den Plan, während wir…“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
Schlagartig kehrte Stille ein. Alle Köpfe drehten sich in Godrics Richtung. Langsam wandte er sich zu ihnen um und ließ seinen Blick über die versammelten Vampire schweifen, bevor er erneut die Stimme erhob.  
  
„Heute Nacht wird niemand von uns dieses Hotel verlassen.“  
  
„Wie werden wir vorgehen?“, fragte die dunkelhäutige Frau.  
  
„Wie Isabel bereits sagte, ist es Aufgabe der Autorität, nun darüber zu entscheiden, wie die nächsten Schritte aussehen sollen. Wir werden ihr Urteil abwarten.“  
  
Widerwille und Unverständnis zeichnete sich auf den Mienen der Vampire ab.  
  
„Wenn wir ihre Jünger benutzen, werden sie uns nichts nachweisen können“, sagte Jack.  
  
Godric musterte ihn. „Ich sagte nein.“  
  
„Sie töten Mitglieder unseres Nestes und du lässt sie damit einfach durchkommen?“  
  
„Ich habe euch meine Entscheidung mitgeteilt.“  
  
„Seit wann hast du Schiss vor der Autorität? Stan ist heute Nacht ermordet worden und du kuschst? Und ich dachte, du wärst unser Sheriff!“, stieß Jack abfällig hervor.  
  
Eric grollte leise.  
  
„Die Autorität hat mich zum Sheriff dieses Bereichs ernannt und damit unterstehe ich ihr und ihren Gesetzen. So wie wir alle! Ich bedaure, was heute Nacht passiert ist und ich verstehe euren Schmerz und euren Wunsch nach Vergeltung, aber solange ich hier das Sagen habe, wird dies nicht in Form eines weiteren Blutbads geschehen. Für heute gab es genug Tote auf beiden Seiten. Also geht nun und trauert um unsere Freunde und eure Begleiter. Es wird Buße getan werden, ihr werdet Gerechtigkeit erfahren…“, erklärte Godric und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu.  
  
Die Vampire tauschten verwirrte Blicke und nur zögerlich begannen sie, den Raum zu verlassen.  
  
„Isabel?“, rief Godric leise, als die Tür hinter dem letzten zufiel.  
  
„Ja, Sheriff?“ Rasch trat sie näher an ihn heran.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du heute große Verluste ertragen musstest, weshalb ich dich nur ungern mit einer weiteren Bitte belaste, aber du bist die Einzige, der ich noch uneingeschränkt vertrauen kann.“  
  
„Was soll ich tun?“  
  
„Könntest du sie im Auge behalten? Ich weiß, dass die meisten meine Entscheidung für falsch halten und Stans Leute werden sie wahrscheinlich nicht akzeptieren. Achte darauf, dass keiner das Hotel verlässt. Benachrichtige am besten den Sicherheitsdienst, sie sollen niemanden vom Nest rauslassen.“  
  
„Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern.“  
  
Über die Schulter hinweg schaute Godric zu ihr. Er lächelte schwach. „Danke.“  
  
„Du bist mein Sheriff“, erwiderte Isabel. „Und ich stehe in deiner Schuld.“  
  
„Du stehst nicht in meiner Schuld. Für nichts.“  
  
„Für Hugos Leben.“  
  
Das Lächeln schwand aus Godrics Gesicht und er drehte sich vollständig zu ihr. „Wäre es Recht von mir gewesen, ihn zu töten?“ Sein Blick wurde nachdenklich. „Ja, in den Augen vieler wahrscheinlich schon.“ Er schwieg eine Weile, dann sah er zwischen Eric und Isabel umher. „Für euch auch?“  
  
„Ich hätte es akzeptiert“, antwortete Isabel.  
  
Godrics Augen wanderten weiter zu Eric. Der runzelte die Stirn über die Frage, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.  
  
„Wen interessiert es, wenn einige dieser Cowboys sich deswegen anpissen? Sie haben deine Urteile ohne Wenn und Aber zu akzeptieren.“  
  
Godric nickte gedankenverloren.  
  
„Ich werde dann mal nach dem Rechten sehen. Mrs. Flanagan wird morgen gegen Mitternacht eintreffen“, ergriff Isabel schließlich wieder das Wort, als Godric keine Anstalten machte, noch etwas hinzufügen zu wollen.  
  
„In Ordnung. Lass mich rufen, wenn es Probleme geben sollte.“  
  
„Das werde ich“, versprach Isabel. Sie warf Eric einen letzten sorgenvollen Blick zu, bevor sie eilig verschwand.  
  
„Soll ich dir jemanden bestellen?“, fragte Eric und griff nach der Getränkeliste, die auf der Minibar bereitlag. „Die Auswahl ist gar nicht schlecht.“  
  
„Ein TruBlood reicht mir, danke.“ Godric ging zu dem Sofa hinüber und ließ sich darauf nieder.  
  
Eric wollte etwas darauf erwidern, doch dann schluckte er seine Antwort hinunter und holte zwei Flaschen aus dem Kühlschrank. Hauptsache, Godric nährte sich endlich, auch wenn es nur dieses ekelhafte Gebräu war.  
Er stellte die Mikrowelle an und ging wieder zu Godric hinüber. Schwer ließ er sich neben ihm in die Kissen fallen.  
  
„Was nun?“  
  
„Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten.“  
  
Eric nickte leicht. „Ich habe ein paar gute Männer an der Hand. Sie erledigen ihre Arbeit wirklich äußerst effektiv und vor allem diskret. Nicht einmal die Spürhunde des Magisters würden noch irgendwelche Beweise finden.“  
  
„Würde es mir an solchen Männern fehlen, wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon lange nicht mehr an der Macht“, erklärte Godric abwesend „Texanische Sheriffs haben in ihren Handys kaum andere Nummern gespeichert.“  
  
Eric nickte leichte. „Kann ich sonst was tun?“  
  
Stumm schüttelte Godric den Kopf. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.  
  
„Okay.“  
  
Unschlüssig sah Eric sich im Raum um. Er wollte nicht gehen, wusste gleichzeitig aber auch nicht, ob Godric ihn überhaupt um sich haben wollte. Momentan fühlte Eric sich jedenfalls mehr wie ein Störenfried denn eine wirklich Hilfe. Ein Gefühl, welches er in der Gegenwart seines Machers so noch nie verspürt hatte und die schwere Stille, die sich zwischen sie gelegt hatte, ließ die Situation für Eric nicht erträglicher werden.  
Erleichtert sprang er auf, als das durchdringende Piepen der Mikrowelle ertönte. Er nahm die beiden Flaschen heraus und öffnete eilig die wenigen Küchenschränke, bis er zwei Weingläser fand, in die er das TruBlood umfüllen konnte. Sicherheitshalber nippte er noch einmal daran, um zu prüfen, ob es noch die richtige Temperatur hatte und verzog das Gesicht. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil dachte Eric daran, sich doch noch einen Menschen bringen zu lassen, doch dann riss er sich zusammen. Wenn Godric dieses Zeug trinken konnte, würde er das auch eine Nacht durchstehen. Für immer, wenn es sein musste…  
  
„Hier.“ Mit beiden Gläsern kehrte Eric zum Sofa zurück und hielt Godric eins entgegen.  
  
„Hm?“ Verwirrt sah Godric zu ihm auf.  
  
Eric zog argwöhnisch die Brauen zusammen. „Dein TruBlood.“  
  
„Oh. Ja.“ Godric nahm das Glas und trank einen kleinen Schluck. „Danke.“  
  
Eric setzte sich wieder neben ihn und drehte unruhig das TruBlood zwischen seinen Fingern, bevor er erneut zum Sprechen ansetzte: „Was haben die da drin mit dir gemacht?“  
  
„Nichts.“  
  
„Sag mir die Wahrheit, Godric. Bitte.“  
  
Godric wandte ihm den Blick zu. „Das tue ich.“  
  
„Diese fanatischen Irren nehmen dich gefangen und machen… Nichts? Und das soll ich dir glauben?“  
  
„Warum zweifelst du meine Worte an?“  
  
„Warum?!“ Eric knallte das Glas vor sich auf den Tisch. „Du…“ Er ballte kurz eine Faust, um sich wieder zu besinnen. „Du bist nicht du selbst.“  
  
„Wie sollte ich denn sein?“, fragte Godric ruhig.  
  
„Nicht so!“ Eric machte eine unbestimmte Geste in seine Richtung. „Sie haben geplant, dich zu verbrennen! Ist dir das denn vollkommen egal?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Du wolltest in der Öffentlichkeit kein Massaker anrichten, als sie dich gefangengenommen haben, das verstehe ich. Aber wenn man angegriffen wird, hat man das Recht sich zu verteidigen. Sogar nach den menschlichen Gesetzen!“  
  
„Sie sind wie verängstige Kinder“, sagte Godric und trank noch etwas von seinem TruBlood.  
  
„Verängstige Kinder mit Silberketten, Pfählen und Holzkugeln in ihren Waffen und ohne jeglichen Skrupel, diese auch zu verwenden! Warum sollten wir sie verschonen, wenn sie dasselbe nicht für uns tun würden?“  
  
„Weil einer damit anfangen muss.“  
  
„Sie haben _uns_ angegriffen!“, erinnerte Eric ihn noch einmal mit Nachdruck.  
  
„Nein, das haben sie nicht.“  
  
Misstrauisch legte Eric die Stirn in Falten. „Wie meinst du das?“  
  
„Wir sind die Jäger, Eric, nicht sie.“  
  
„Okay, haben sie irgendeine Waffe entwickelt, mit der sie uns ernsthaft gefährlich werden könnten?“, versuchte Eric es erneut.  
  
„Soweit ich weiß nicht.“  
  
„Haben sie dich gefoltert?“  
  
„Es war in Ordnung.“ Godric leerte sein Glas und stellte es zu Erics Halbvollem.  
  
Erics Miene verfinsterte sich. „Was haben sie dir angetan?“  
  
„Sie haben mich mit Silber gefesselt und in den Keller gesperrt.“  
  
„Das war’s?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Ich glaube dir nicht!“  
  
Godric nickte nur leicht. In Gedanken schien er längst wieder an einem weit entfernten Ort zu verweilen.  
  
„Godric?“ Innerlich verfluchte Eric sich für den drängenden Ton, der sich in seine Stimme geschlichen hatte, doch er musste wissen, was mit seinem Macher in den letzten Tagen geschehen war. Vielleicht würde er ihm dann endlich helfen können.  
  
„Stan und seine Leute haben sie ermordet.“  
  
„Wen?“  
  
„Steve Newlins Familie.“  
  
„Naja, wenn du mich fragst, war diese Offenbarung vorhin keine wirkliche Überraschung“, erwiderte Eric und zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
„Stan hat es sogar zugegeben, als ich ihn damals danach gefragt habe.“  
  
„Er hat nicht offen damit geprahlt? Ich dachte, hier in Texas bekäme man eine Auszeichnung für jeden abgetrennten Kopf.“  
  
Godrics Miene blieb vollkommen unbewegt. „Ich wusste es und habe ihn trotzdem nicht gemeldet.“  
  
„Niemand meldet seine Leute der Autorität. ‚Don’t ask, don’t tell‘ und wenn man es ungünstiger Weise doch mal erfährt, kümmert man sich selbst darum.“  
  
„Und nun ernten wir, was wir gesät haben…“ Godric erhob sich abrupt und ging zum Fenster zurück.  
  
Etwas verloren schaute Eric ihm nach. Er überlegte, ob er Nora anrufen sollte. Möglicherweise kam sie an ihn heran. Nora und Godric hatten von Anfang an eine andere Verbindung gehabt und sie war Mitglied der Autorität, die anscheinend einer der Gründe für Godrics seltsames Verhalten war. Aber wenn die Flanagan morgen eintreffen würde, durfte Nora nicht hier sein. Ihre Tarnung würde auffliegen, sobald man sie drei zusammen sah. Das konnte er auf gar keinen Fall zulassen. Falls es hart auf hart kam, und davon ging Eric bei Godrics Verfassung momentan aus, brauchten sie jemanden in den gegnerischen Reihen. Ein letztes Netz, wenn alle Stricke rissen…  
Eric vergrub die Finger in seinem Haar und dachte fieberhaft nach. Diese Situation war fremd für ihn. Godric war sein Macher. Stets war er derjenige gewesen, der geplant hatte, der alle Eventualitäten erkannte und Auswege fand, wenn Eric sich mental bereits auf seinen letzten Kampf vorbereitet hatte. Und nun war es plötzlich an ihm, diesen Platz einzunehmen, Godrics Platz…  
  
Eine Bewegung ließ Eric aufsehen. Godric hatte seinen Standort am Fenster wieder verlassen und lief an ihm vorbei.  
  
Sofort war Eric auf den Füßen. „Wo willst du hin?“  
  
Für einen Moment schien Godric überrascht zu sein, dass er nicht allein war, doch als er Eric erkannte, entspannte sich seine Miene wieder.  
  
„Ich gehe duschen“, erklärte er und setzte seinen Gang Richtung Badezimmer fort.  
  
Eric nickte leicht und sah zu, wie sich die Tür hinter seinem Macher schloss. Kurz darauf ertönte das gleichmäßige Rauschen des Wassers.  
Ratlos schaute Eric sich um. Dann nahm er die beiden schmutzigen Gläser und brachte sie zu der winzigen Küchenzeile zurück. Während er die Überreste seines TruBloods entsorgte, schaute er ein weiteres Mal Richtung Badezimmer. Nachdenklich runzelte Eric die Stirn, bevor er die Gläser entschlossen auf die Theke stellte, nach dem Saum seines Shirts griff und es abstreifte. Seine restlichen Sachen folgten und landeten in einem unordentlichen Haufen auf dem Sofa.  
Godric wollte nicht reden, gut, damit kam er klar. Sie hatte schon immer mehr als einen Weg gehabt, um miteinander zu kommunizieren oder einander vergessen zu lassen. Und nach was es Godric in dieser Nacht auch immer verlangte, er würde es ihm geben.  
Zielstrebig steuerte Eric die Tür an, hinter der sein Macher vor wenigen Minuten verschwunden war, und trat ohne anzuklopfen ein.  
Heiße Dunstschwaden hießen ihn willkommen und lockten ihn tiefer in den mit schwarzem Marmor ausgekleideten Raum. Lautlos zog Eric die Tür hinter sich zu und ging zu der breiten Glaswand hinüber, hinter der er Godrics nackten Körper ausmachen konnte. Wie aus Stein gemeißelt stand er da und ließ das Wasser in einem harten Strahl auf sich niederprasseln.  
Ein Schleier aus feinen Tröpfchen legte sich auf Erics Haut, als er langsam von hinten an ihn herantrat und sanft seine Stirn an Godrics Kopf lehnte. Eric schloss die Augen und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Rücken, folgte der dunklen Schlange hin zu Godrics Hüfte.  
  
„Godric…“, stieß Eric hervor und fuhr mit den Lippen über die kurzen, nassen Haare.  
  
Sein Macher rührte sich nicht. Zögerlich schob Eric sich noch näher an ihn heran, legte seine Hand auf den flachen Bauch.  
  
„Nimm mich.“ Er hauchte einen Kuss auf Godrics Ohr, bevor er mit leiser Stimme fortfuhr: „Ich gehöre dir.“  
  
Eric bettete ihre Wangen aneinander. Seine Arme umschlangen den anderen Körper, pressten ihn im verzweifelten Flehen auf eine Erwiderung an sich, eine winzige Reaktion und mochte es auch eine Abweisung sein. Doch Godric stand da wie eine Puppe. Teilnahmslos ließ er die Berührungen über sich ergehen und in Eric begannen sich Zweifel zu regen, ob sein Macher ihn überhaupt noch wahrnahm.  
  
„Ich gehöre dir“, wiederholte Eric und küsste Godrics Halsbeuge.  
  
Mit der Zunge fuhr er über die empfindliche Stelle in Godrics Nacken, während er sich leicht vorbeugte und blind nach dem Waschzeug tastete, was in der Dusche bereitstand. Er bekam eines der vielen kleinen Fläschchen zu fassen und öffnete es, ohne einen genaueren Blick darauf zu werfen. Ein herber Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase, als er etwas von der Probe in seine hohle Hand goss. Achtlos warf er sie zurück in den Metallkorb und begann in sanften Kreisen die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit auf Godrics Brust zu verreiben.  
Der weiße Schaum rann über Godrics Rippen, die schmalen Hüften, an seinen Oberschenkeln hinab. Sorgsam arbeitete Eric sich weiter vor, streichelte über jeden Zentimeter Haut, den er erreichen konnte und verteilte dabei kleine Küsse auf Godrics Haar und seinen Schultern.  
Godric blieb derweil stumm. Nicht einmal kam er Eric entgegen, zeigte ihm, dass es ihm gefiel, er ihn wirklich bei sich haben wollte.  
Diese scheinbare Gleichgültigkeit versetzte Eric einen kalten Stich. Er selbst war inzwischen voll erregt. Immer wieder traf seine Erektion gegen Godrics nassen Körper, ließ ihn noch härter werden, während das erwartungsvolle Prickeln in seinem Unterleib an Intensität zunahm. Er wollte Godric, wie er ihn immer gewollt hatte und das Gefühl, dass es seinem Macher nicht so erging, nicht mehr, schmerzte schlimmer als jede Zurückweisung, die Eric in den letzten tausend Jahren erlebt hatte.  
Kurz schloss er die Augen und hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne, bevor er sich ein Herz fasste und seine Hand tiefer führte. Ganz vorsichtig begann er, über das schlaffe Glied zu streicheln, nicht wissend, wie er reagieren sollte, falls nichts geschah.  
  
„Bitte“, wisperte Eric.  
  
Zaghaft rieb er sich von hinten an ihm, obwohl es sich falsch anfühlte, sich seinem Macher auf diese Weise aufzuzwingen.  
  
„Sag mir, was ich tun soll…“  
  
Seine Finger legten sich fester um den Schaft, massierten ihn in einem gleichmäßigen Takt und ein erleichtertes Keuchen brach aus Eric hervor, als er endlich spürte, wie er sich unter seiner Hand langsam aufrichtete. Sofort verstärkte er seine Bewegungen und beobachtete, wie sich Godrics Lippen zu einem schmalen Spalt öffneten.  
Eric drückte fahrig einen Kuss auf seine Schläfe, bevor er ihn zu sich herumdrehte und hochhob. Wie von selbst schlossen sich Godrics Beine um seine Hüften, während Eric ihn rücklings gegen die schwarzen Fließen drückte. Fiebrig suchte sein Mund nach Godrics, presste sich auf ihn, lockend, und tatsächlich ging sein Macher auf das Spiel ein. Dass es sich mehr anfühlte wie ein Reflex denn wirkliche Lust, verdrängte Eric aus seinen Gedanken. Stattdessen stieß er Godric entgegen und ließ ihre Erektionen aufeinandertreffen. Heiser stöhnte er gegen die weichen Lippen.  
Ohne von Godric abzulassen, schaltete Eric das Wasser aus, umschloss den schmalen Körper fest und trug ihn aus der Dusche ins Schlafzimmer hinüber. Godric hatte die Arme um seinen Hals gelegt und küsste ihn noch immer. Doch die Stille, die er dabei ausstrahlte, lag wie ein schwerer, zäher Klumpen in Erics Magen. Rasch ließ er sich auf das breite Doppelbett gleiten, bettete Godric auf die frischbezogenen Decken und legte sich auf ihn. Ihre nassen Körper schmiegten sich aneinander, fanden wie von selbst in die richtige Position und Eric nahm erneut seine Bewegungen auf, obwohl er längst gespürt hatte, dass Godrics Erregung schon wieder halb abgeklungen war. Eric lehnte seine Stirn gegen Godrics Schulter und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
Er konnte nicht aufgeben, wollte es nicht und so fuhr er fort, streichelte, küsste, und versuchte verbissen, die Hand zu ignorieren, die sich auf seine Wange legte. So unmissverständlich ruhig…  
  
„Es tut mir Leid…“  
  
Widerwillig hielt Eric inne und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
  
„Ich kann dir nicht geben, wonach es dich verlangt.“  
  
Eric spannte seine Kiefer an. Das Gesicht halb in den weichen Kissen vergraben, sank er schließlich nieder und schob seine Finger in die braunen Haare. Tropfen lösten sich aus den Spitzen und benetzten seine Wangen, rannen sacht über seine Haut. „Wonach verlangt es dich, Godric? Was willst du?“  
  
Sein Macher hob eine Hand und streichelte ihn tröstend. Die Geste war so fremd und unbeholfen, dass Eric Mühe hatte, nicht von ihm abzurücken.  
  
„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Alles wird gut werden…“, murmelte Godric abwesend.  
  
„Ich musste den Menschen hinter dir herschicken. Es gab keine Alternative.“ Als Godric nichts darauf erwiderte, rollte Eric sich von ihm herunter und legte sich auf die Seite. Eindringlich musterte er das verschlossene Gesicht. „Ich schwöre dir, ich hätte den Reverend nicht umgebracht. Du hast es befohlen und ich gehorche deinen Befehlen. Immer! Meine Instinkte haben mich vielleicht für einen Moment überwältigt, aber ich hätte ihm nichts getan.“  
  
„Ja…“  
  
Unruhig rutschte Eric umher. Sein Blick huschte hilfesuchend durch den Raum. Alles, was er sagte und tat, schien Godric nur noch weiter von ihm wegzutreiben.  
  
„Soll ich vielleicht Nora anrufen?“ fragte er, als er das Telefon auf dem Nachttisch bemerkte.  
  
Schweigend starrte Godric zur Zimmerdecke.  
  
„Sie weiß doch, dass du weg warst, oder?“  
  
„Wenn ein Sheriff verschwindet, sind seine Untergebenen dazu verpflichtet, die Autorität darüber zu unterrichten.“  
  
„Es überrascht mich nur, dass sie sich noch nicht gemeldet hat. Eigentlich wäre sie do-…“  
  
„Wann hast du sie das letzte Mal gesehen?“, unterbrach Godric ihn und drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung.  
  
„Vor ein paar Jahren“, erwiderte Eric verwundert.  
  
Godric nickte leicht.  
  
„Sie hatte ziemlich viel zu tun vor der großen Offenbarung und ich nach der Eröffnung des Fangtasias, da hat sich einfach kein Treffen ergeben. Warum?“  
  
„Hast du jemals die Bibel gelesen?“  
  
Der plötzliche Themenwechsel ließ Eric verwundert innehalten. „Nein…“, erklärte er zögerlich.  
  
„Hm…“, machte Godric und wandte den Blick wieder ab.  
  
„Aber vielleicht sollte ich es doch mal tun. Bei den Hirnschäden, die der Inhalt bei Menschen hervorzurufen scheint, kristallisieren sich da ganz interessante Möglichkeiten heraus.“ Hämisch verzog Eric die Lippen.  
  
„Gnade sei mit euch und Friede von Gott, unserm Vater, und dem Herrn Jesus Christus, der sich selbst für unsre Sünden dahingegeben hat, dass er uns errette von dieser gegenwärtigen, bösen Welt…“, sagte Godric leise.  
  
Irritiert runzelte Eric die Stirn. „Was?“  
  
„Galater eins, Vers drei und vier.“  
  
Unschlüssig wartete Eric darauf, dass Godric fortfuhr.  
  
„Einer lädt die Schuld der Welt auf sich und rettet mit seinem Tod alle anderen vor dem Bösen.“  
  
„Das klingt sehr nach der typisch menschlichen Scheiße, ja.“  
  
„Du glaubst nicht daran?“  
  
„Welcher Mensch würde freiwillig die Rolle des Opferlamms übernehmen?“  
  
Godric nickte leicht und drehte sich Eric zu. Gedankenverloren betrachte er sein Gesicht. „Liebst du sie?“  
  
Eric runzelte die Stirn. „Wen? Die Menschen?“  
  
„Die Frau, die du mir hinterher geschickt hast.“  
  
„Was denkst du von mir?“ Verächtlich rollte Eric mit den Augen. „Aber irgendetwas ist anders an diesem Mädchen. Ihr Blut… Der Geruch ist mehr als berauschend. Hast du schon einmal jemanden wie sie getroffen?“  
  
„Nein, noch nie.“  
  
„Bill Compton beansprucht sie für sich, daher konnte ich noch nicht von ihr kosten. Seine Gefühle für diese Kellnerin sind… bizarr und vollkommen irrational. Schon bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen wusste ich, dass er noch Probleme machen würde. Natürlich musste er sich dafür meinen Bereich aussuchen…“  
  
„Glaubst du, du musst sie vor ihm schützen?“  
  
„Ich muss eher jeden anderen Vampir schützen, der sich seiner wertvollen Sookie auch nur auf hundert Meter nähert.“  
  
Godric furchte die Brauen. „Hast du sie dazu gebracht, dein Blut zu trinken, um ihm eins auszuwischen?“  
  
„Oh, die Vorstellung, dass sie von mir träumt, wird ihn rasend machen.“ Eric grinste. „Und wenn sie geil und triefend zu ihm kommt, wird er sich die ganze Zeit fragen, ob es gerade ich bin, an den sie denkt, mein Schwanz, den sie in sich fühlen möchte. Dabei sollte er mir eigentlich dankbar sein. Es würde mich wundern, wenn sie die nächsten Nächte noch was anderes tun will als zu ficken. Hoffentlich verfügt er über genug Stehvermögen… Mein Blut kann sehr fordernd sein.“  
  
„Diese Frau ist bereit gewesen, dein Leben zu retten und du dankst es ihr, indem du ihre Unwissenheit zu deinem Vergnügen ausnutzt?“, fragte Godric missbilligend. „Das war nicht Recht, Eric.“  
  
„Ich habe Silberkugeln für sie abgefangen, ein wenig Spaß sollte mir da doch vergönnt sein“, warf Eric ein.  
  
„Es war nicht Recht“, betonte Godric nur noch ein weiteres Mal. „Ihr besonderer Geruch wird sie sicher zu einem Opfer häufiger Vampirangriffe machen und da sie zu deinem Bereich gehört, ist es an dir, sie davor zu schützen.“  
  
Eric stieß einen abfälligen Laut aus. „Ich spiele nicht den Aufpasser für irgendwelche Menschen. Allerdings ließe sich bestimmt etwas arrangieren, wenn Bill bereit wäre, zu teilen.“ Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Rasch setzte er sich auf und machte Anstalten, aus dem Bett zu steigen. „Ich werde sie dir bringen. Bill wird nicht so dumm sein, es dir auszuschlagen und Sookie steht in deiner Schuld. Du hast sie heute Nacht zweimal gerettet, da wird sie dir ihr Blut nicht verweigern.“  
  
„Eric.“ Blitzschnell war Godrics Hand vorgeschossen und hatte sich um Erics Unterarm gelegt. „Bleib. Ich möchte ihr Blut nicht.“  
  
„Es wird dir helfen. Wenn es auch nur annähernd so schmeckt wie es riecht...“  
  
„Leg dich wieder hin. Bitte.“ Godric nickte Eric aufmunternd zu, als er seinen widerwilligen Blick bemerkte. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe, mir geht es gut.“  
  
Eric sah auf die Hand, die noch immer auf seinem Arm ruhte. Es war die erste Berührung, die von Godric ausgegangen war. Die erste Berührung seit ihrer Reise nach Deutschland. Langsam ließ er sich zurücksinken.  
  
„Vertrau mir“, sagte Godric kaum hörbar.  
  
„Ich vertraue dir“, erwiderte Eric. „Genauso wie du mir vertrauen kannst.“  
  
Ein kleines Lächeln verzog Godrics Lippen. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du kommen würdest.“  
  
„Ein Treffen mit Stan lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen“, grinste Eric. „Wurde wirklich Zeit, dass jemand dieses verlogene Aas tötet.“  
  
„Er war ein guter Mann.“  
  
„Ein guter Mann? Ihm ist der Geifer nur so aus dem Maul getroffen bei der Aussicht, deinen Platz einzunehmen. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich auf die Vorstellung, wie sie dich der Sonne ausliefern, einen runtergeholt.“ Angewidert bleckte Eric die Zähne.  
  
„Rede nicht so schlecht über die Toten... Stan ist in die Kirche gekommen, um mich zu retten. Der Zweck heiligt zwar auch hier nicht die Mittel, aber wir sollten doch die gute Absicht hinter seiner Tat erkennen“, belehrte Godric ihn und legte eine Hand an seine Wange.  
  
Eine Weile sahen sie sich schweigend an und für einen kurzen Moment konnte Eric sich der Illusion hingeben, dass alles noch so war wie in der Zeit vor Godrics Entführung, vor Pam und Nora. Die Zeit, als sie allein durch die Welt gezogen waren, nur er und Godric, und nichts anderes so wichtig gewesen war wie der jeweils andere. Die Nächte, in denen sie satt und trunken vor Lust im hohen Gras gelegen hatten, die Körper noch immer ineinander verschlungen, nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendend, was noch kommen würde, wie ihre Zukunft aussehen könnte.  
_‚Freiheit‘_ , hatte Godric damals zu ihm gesagt: _‚Das ist Freiheit.‘_  
Allein die Sonne hatte sie in solchen Nächten auseinandertreiben können, nur um sie unter der Erde erneut zueinander finden zu lassen.  
  
„Wie geht es deinem Abkömmling?“, riss Godric ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen.  
  
Eric stieß die Luft aus. „Pam wird wieder die halbe Bar quer über meinen Schreibtisch vögeln, während ich nicht da bin. Es geht ihr also vermutlich gerade ganz ausgezeichnet. Allerdings hoffe ich sehr für sie, dass eine ihrer Fotzen nicht wieder meinen gesamten Laptop vollblutet.“  
  
Gedankenverloren streichelte Godric mit dem Daumen über Erics Wange. „Gibt es Dinge, die du mir vorwirfst? Derer du mir zürnst?“  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht! Warum fragst du sowas?“  
  
„Ich habe sehr viel falsch gemacht in meinem Leben und statt dich einen besseren Weg zu lehren, habe ich dich mit hinuntergerissen. Wirst du mir das je verzeihen können? Kann man das überhaupt verzeihen?“ Pure Verzweiflung schwang in Godrics Stimme mit. Kraftlos fiel seine Hand zurück auf die Laken.  
  
Eric zog die Brauen zusammen. „Vielleicht solltest du doch noch was trinken.“  
  
„Morgen Nacht“, sagte Godric leise.  
  
„Bist du dir sicher?“, forschte Eric misstrauisch nach.  
  
„Lass uns hier einfach gemeinsam liegen.“  
  
„Okay…“ Zögernd rückte Eric noch etwas an Godric heran und drückte das weiche Kissen unter seinem Kopf zurecht, bevor er seine Hand sacht auf Godrics Hüfte legte und zärtlich über seine Seite streichelte.  
  
Lächelnd sah Godric zu ihm auf. „Ja, so ist es gut“, flüsterte er. „So ist es gut…“  
  
  


*

  
  
Ein paar der Gäste, die in der Schlange vor dem Fangtasia standen, schrien auf, als Eric plötzlich neben ihnen auf dem Parkplatz landete. Grob stieß er ein Pärchen zur Seite, das gerade aus seinem Wagen stieg, und strebte Richtung Eingang.  
  
„Geiler Auftritt“, säuselte eine Frau aus der Reihe und fasste nach seinem Arm.  
  
Mit ausgefahrenen Fängen fuhr Eric zu ihr herum und packte sie am Hals. „Du willst ficken, ja?“ Die Frau röchelte und fasste panisch nach seiner Hand. „Soll ich dich kleine Schlampe mal so richtig durchnehmen? So richtig vampirlike? Hm? Würde dir das gefallen, wenn mein Schwanz deine blutig gerissenen Löcher stopft?“ Das Gesicht der Frau war inzwischen dunkelrot angelaufen.  
  
„Eric!“ Pams Stimme drang aus dem Nichts zu ihm herüber. Sie klang aufgebracht, wütend, doch Eric nahm sie durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren kaum wahr.  
  
„Und weißt du, was ich danach mache? Ich werde dein hübsches Köpfchen nehmen und es ganz langsam von deinem Hals drehen, wie den Deckel von einer Flasche. Und dann werde ich einen Strohhalm in deinen köstlichen, zarten Körper rammen und dich wie eines dieser bunten, kleinen Trinkpäckchen austrinken. Na, macht dich die Vorstellung genauso geil wie mich? Sollen wir gleich anfangen?“  
  
„Drehst du jetzt vollkommen durch?“  
  
Irgendjemand schob sich zwischen Eric und die Frau, drängte ihn zurück. Eric stieß ein drohendes Knurren aus, ließ die Frau aber los. Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall fiel sie zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Ein erschrockener Laut ertönte und auf einmal kam Bewegung in die umherstehen Menschen, die das Schauspiel bisher stumm verfolgt hatten. Ängstlich wichen sie vor Eric zurück und starrten ihn aus großen Augen an. Erics Körper erbebte unter der Vielzahl der wildpochenden Herzen.  
  
„Hey!“  
  
Eric wandte den Blick auf die Person vor sich.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ Pam hatte die Arme verschränkt und musterte ihn forschend. Ihre Miene war ernst, doch Eric spürte deutlich die Sorge, die durch das Band zu ihm hinüber glomm. Spitzen Nadeln gleich bohrte sie sich in seine Haut und hakte sich fest.  
  
„Verpiss dich“, grollte Eric und schob sich an ihr vorbei.  
  
„Eric!“  
  
Ohne sie weiter zu beachten, betrat Eric die Bar. Sofort umbrandete ihn laute Musik und der Geruch nach Schweiß und Blut stieg ihm in die Nase. Ein paar der Anwesenden drehten interessiert die Köpfe, doch ein Blick in sein Gesicht genügte, um sie an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Unbarmherzig bahnte Eric sich seinen Weg durch die vielen Leiber und riss die Tür zu den Hinterräumen auf.  
  
„Was ist passiert?“ Pam war plötzlich wieder hinter ihm und folgte ihm ins Büro.  
  
Eric ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen.  
  
„Würdest du mal mit mir reden?“  
  
Dumpf richtete Eric seinen Blick auf die Tischplatte. _Lass mich gehen…_ Immer und immer wieder halten die Worte in seinem Kopf wieder, vibrierten in jeder Faser seines Körpers. _Zweitausend Jahre sind genug…_ Eric vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er tastete nach dem Band, das ihn sein ganzes Vampirleben lang begleitet, durch das er und Godric alles geteilt hatten. Dieses warme Gefühl von Nähe, auch wenn sie hunderte Meilen voneinander getrennt gewesen waren. Doch da war nichts mehr, nur ein tiefer schwarzer Abgrund aus kalter, endgültiger Leere. _Vater, Bruder, Sohn…_ Eric spürte wie seine Hände zitterten. Aufgebracht sprang er auf und fuhr sich durchs Haar. _Lass mich gehen…_ Ein wütendes Brüllen brach aus seiner Kehle hervor und er fuhr herum und schlug mit voller Kraft gegen die Mauer. Schmerz explodierte in seinen Fingern und die Haut an seinen Knöcheln platzte auf, hinterließ leichte Blutspuren an der Wand.  
  
„Eric, bitte, sag mir was los ist? Was ist in Dallas passiert?“  
  
„Verpiss dich!“, schrie Eric. _ Ich habe gelogen…_ In einer einzigen Bewegung fegte er den Schreibtisch leer. _ Lass mich gehen…_  
  
„Als ich dich angerufen habe, war doch noch alles okay.“  
  
Eric erstarrte. _Wann hast du sie das letzte Mal gesehen?_  
  
„Nora…“, wisperte er. Fahrig tastete er nach seinem Handy.  
  
„Was hast du gesagt?“ Verwundert trat Pam näher an ihn heran.  
  
Wütend drehte Eric sich zu ihr um und ergriff ihren Arm.  
  
„Verfickte Scheiße!“, fuhr er sie an und stieß sie aus dem Raum. „Verpiss dich endlich!“  
  
Er sah, wie Pam den Mund öffnete, doch bevor sie zum Protest ansetzen konnte, hatte er ihr schon die Tür vor der Nase zugeworfen. Für einen Moment stützte er sich schwer dagegen und atmete tief ein und aus, bevor er zu seinem Stuhl zurückging und sich erneut darauf niederließ. Langsam tippte er Noras Nummer ein und hielt das Handy an sein Ohr. Es tutete dreimal, dann sprang der Anrufbeantworter an.  
Eric rieb sich über die brennenden Augen, als Noras Stimme zu ihm herüber drang, die professionell höflich ihren Text aufsagte. Es war die Kanzlerin, die er dort hörte, nicht seine Schwester und doch spürte er, wie sein Inneres wenigstens etwas zur Ruhe kam und endlich wieder einen klaren Gedanken zuließ. Eric benetzte seine Lippen.  
  
„Nora, ich bin es. Eric…“  
  
  


*

  
  
Pam rückte ihr Korsett zurecht, warf ihr Haar zurück und wappnete sich innerlich ein letztes Mal für alles, was hinter dieser Tür auf sie warten könnte, bevor sie die Klinke hinunterdrückte und das Büro betrat.  
  
„Ich verlange eine Erklärung, Eric.“ Die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt, baute sie sich im Türrahmen auf und sah sich um.  
  
Das Telefon war aus der Wand gerissen worden und der Computerbildschirm lag zertrümmert zu ihren Füßen. Überall lagen Scherben der aus den Regalen gefallenen Falschen verteilt. Eine Pfütze aus Alkohol und TruBlood hatte sich auf dem Boden gesammelte, sickerte in den alten Teppich und verursachte einen Gestank, der den gesamten Raum verpestete. Pam zog angewidert die Brauen zusammen.  
  
„Verschwinde…“, erklang es leise.  
  
„Ich gehe nirgendwo hin.“ Es knirschte unter Pams Stiefeln, als sie näher an den Schreibtisch herantrat.  
  
„Pamela!“, zischte Eric drohend.  
  
„Nein, diesmal nicht“, erwiderte Pam entschieden und umrundete vorsichtig den Tisch.  
  
Eric saß mit dem Rücken gegen die weißen Aktenschränke gelehnt, die Beine an den Körper gezogen und stierte mit leerem Blick auf sein Handy. Als er Pams Gestalt ansichtig wurde, fuhr er sich hastig über sein Gesicht.  
  
„Fuck…“, entkam es Pam kaum hörbar. Langsam sanken ihre Arme herab, während sie ihren Macher fassungslos musterte. „Eric, was…?“  
  
Blanker Zorn glühte in Erics Augen auf. „Raus!“, bellte er und bleckte seine Zähne.  
  
Pam schüttelte den Kopf, während sie auf das getrocknete Blut auf seinen Wangen starrte. Seit über hundert Jahren lebten sie und Eric nun schon zusammen. Sie hatte gesehen wie er wütete, lachte, tanzte, fickte, mordete… Aber Tränen… Tränen hatte sie bei ihrem Macher noch nie gesehen. Und sie wollten auch so gar nicht zu diesem Mann passen, der jeglichen emotionalen Ausbruch stets mit einer verächtlichen Miene bedachte, der sie maßregelte, wenn sie sich in manchen Situationen vergaß. Pam schluckte hart, straffte dann aber die Schultern und hob leicht das Kinn.  
  
„Nein“, erklärte sie betont ruhig. „Was ist in Dallas passiert?“  
  
Eric sank wieder in sich zusammen.  
  
Pam zögerte, dann machte sie noch einen Schritt vor. „Bitte, Eric, rede mit mir… Was ist denn bloß geschehen?“  
  
Langsam schloss Eric die Augen. „Godric…“, stieß er schließlich rau hervor.  
  
„Was ist mit Godric?“, fragte Pam, obwohl sie es schon längst zu wissen glaubte. Doch allein die Vorstellung schien ihr vollkommen unmöglich. „Eric?“  
  
Er blickte wieder zu ihr auf. „Er ist tot.“  
  
Obwohl sie es in dem Moment geahnt hatte, als sie die Tränen auf seinen Wangen gesehen hatte, war diese Antwort wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Und es waren weniger die Worte an sich als der Klang von Erics Stimme, der sich tief und beißend in Pams Eingeweide fraß. Tonlos, emotionslos beinahe, doch nur als dünne Schicht über einem unendlichen, grauenvollen Kummer, der Eric vor ihren Augen zu zerbrechen schien, als er diese endgültigen Worte über die Lippen brachte. Fassungslos schaute sie auf ihn herab.  
  
„Wie...“, begann sie und musste sich räuspern. „Was ist passiert?“  
  
Eric starrte blicklos durch sie hindurch.  
  
„Eric, was ist passiert? War es die Gemeinschaft der Sonne? Haben sie ihn umgebracht?“  
  
Keine Antwort. Kein Muskel in Erics Gesicht bewegte sich, als ob seine eigenen, grauenhaften Worte ihn zu Stein hatten werden lassen.  
  
Pam versuchte, seinen Blick aufzufangen. „Eric? Haben sie ihn umgebracht? Steve Newlin? War er es?“  
  
Bei dem Namen blinzelte Eric leicht und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf sie. „Nein.“  
  
„Wer war es dann? Sag mir, was passiert ist, Eric.“ Pams Stimme hatte einen beinahe flehenden Klang. Sie versuche, nach ihm zu tasten, doch er hielt das Band ebenso verschlossen wie seine Miene. Er war ihr ferner als je zuvor und das versetzte Pam in Angst.  
  
„Er ist in die Sonne gegangen.“  
  
Pam zuckte zurück, vor diesen Worten ebenso wie vor seiner Stimme, die kälter schien als Eis.  
  
„Was?“, brachte sie entsetzt hervor.  
  
„Er ist in die Sonne gegangen.“ Eric wiederholte die Worte unbewegt.  
  
Pam benetzte ihre Lippen. „Warum?“, fragte sie leise.  
  
Eric hob eine seiner Hände und betrachtete teilnahmslos die getrockneten Blutspuren an seinen Fingern. Langsam rieb er die Kuppen aneinander.  
  
„Eric?“  
  
„Sein Blut“, wisperte er kaum hörbar. „Alles, was von ihm bleibt, ist sein Blut.“  
  
Pam beobachtete ihn stumm dabei, wie er seine Hand zum Mund führte und mit dem blutigen Finger über seine Lippen fuhr. Kein Wort schien ihr stark genug, um ihm Trost zu spenden, keine Berührung ausreichend, um ihm zu helfen. Hilflos sah sie auf ihren Macher hinab und schließlich hob Eric den Blick und schaute sie an. Langsam kam er auf die Füße, taumelnd, als hätte er jegliche Kontrolle über seine Gliedmaßen verloren. Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, trat er auf sie zu. Pam erwiderte seinen Blick besorgt, doch sie wagte nicht, etwas zu sagen. Eine schwere Stille hatte sich über den Raum gelegt.  
  
„Mutter, Schwester, Tochter“, sagte Eric schließlich leise und entblößte seine Fänge. Er ritzte eine seiner Fingerkuppen auf und fuhr dann sacht über Pams Lippen, hinterließ eine blutige Spur auf der empfindsamen Haut. „Vereint in Godrics Blut...“  
  
Er zog seine Hand zurück und betrachtete sie, ehe er sich vorbeugte und sie leicht auf die Stirn küsste. Pam schauderte unter seiner Berührung und suchte seinen Blick, doch Eric hatte sich bereits abgewandt und starrte zur Wand. Pam senkte den Kopf, gefangen in der Intimität des Augenblicks, aus dem Eric schon längst wieder entschwunden war. Nah und fern, er war beides zugleich und darüber hinaus unerreichbar für jedes Wort, das sie hätte sagen können. Stumm verließ sie das Büro und ließ Eric zurück.  
  


  
  
***


	18. Gedanken einer Macherin (Pam/Tara)

_ „It is your time to be a maker.“ _

_ „And you're a maker now. Our blood will thrive.“ _

_ „I texted her about 50 times and this is all she wrote: 'Bitch, stop texting me or I will eat you.'“ _

  
  
  
Es gab Momente, in den ersten Tagen ganze Stunden, wo sie einfach vergaß, dass sie einen Abkömmling hatte. Wenn sie abends aufstand, blickte sie einen Augenblick verwirrt auf den fremden Sarg, der nun anstelle von Erics tiefschwarzer Schlafstatt dort stand. Es wurde beinahe zu einer Art Ritual, den Deckel zu öffnen und sich zu vergewissern, dass dort wirklich dieses immer noch fremde Mädchen lag, das nun auf Gedeih und Verderb zu ihr gehörte.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite war Tara niemand, den man einfach so ignorieren konnte. Pam hatte es versucht. Sie war direkt nach Taras Wandlung verschwunden und hatte rigoros jeden Gedanken an dieses Mädchen, das ganz bestimmt nicht ihr Abkömmling war, von sich geschoben. Sie hatte sie nicht gewollt und wollte sie jetzt um keinen Deut mehr. Es gelang ihr. Zu Anfang. Die Verbindung zu Tara war nur ein winziges Flämmchen in ihrer Brust, das beinahe unterging neben Erics machtvoller Präsenz. Sie musste sich auf sie konzentrieren und genau das vermied sie entschieden. Es passte zu Taras aufsässiger Art, dass sie selbst dafür sorgte, dass das Flämmchen zu einem hell aufloderndem Feuer wurde und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ihre brennenden Schmerzen brachen sich einfach Bahn, bis Pam gar nicht mehr anders konnte, als in das verfluchte Sonnenstudio zu eilen und dieses selbstmörderische Kind aus ihrem wahnhaften Todeswunsch herauszureißen. Denn das endgültige Ersterben dieses Flämmchen in ihrer Brust würde eine Kälte nach sich ziehen, die jedem Schmerz trotzte. Pam wusste das. Und weil sie darum wusste, musste sie das Band am Leben erhalten. Trotz allem, was diese Entscheidung noch nach sich zog.  
  
Ihr Erschrecken darüber, dass Taras Verzweiflung und ihre Abscheu gegen ihr neues Leben so groß war, dass sie sogar bereit war, sich selbst solche unvorstellbaren Schmerzen zuzufügen, leugnete sie erfolgreich vor sich selbst. Da das Band nun einmal existierte, konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sie Taras Schmerzen, wenn auch nur abgeschwächt, teilte, und deswegen musste sie um ihrer selbst willen verhindern, dass Tara weiterhin solch einen Unsinn unternahm.  
  
Erics Auftauchen, seine Verdächtigungen und schließlich sein Entschluss, sie freizugeben, drängten Tara erfolgreich in den Hintergrund ihrer Gedanken und sie verschloss sich völlig vor ihr, bis sie sich plötzlich allein im Keller des Fangtasia wiederfand. So allein, wie sie noch nie in ihrem Vampirleben gewesen war. Die Leere in ihrer Brust ließ sie erzittern und sie schlang ihre Arme um sich, um nicht einfach auseinander zu brechen, weil alles, was sie bis jetzt zusammengehalten und durch ihr Leben geleitet hatte, plötzlich verschwunden war. Sie weinte lange auf den Stufen der Kellertreppe, wo Eric sie auf so vielfache Art und Weise zurückgelassen hatte, kämpfte gegen die Einsamkeit und gegen die Furcht, ihren Macher tatsächlich niemals wiederzusehen.  
Diese andere Präsenz in ihrer Brust war einige Zeit wie betäubt, nichts weiter als eine kleine Unregelmäßigkeit in der schwarzen Leere, die Eric hinterlassen hatte, doch je mehr sich Pam ihrem Schmerz ergab, desto stärker wurde das neue Band in ihr. Wellen aus friedvoller Geborgenheit sickerten in ihren Körper und drängten die Einsamkeit langsam, aber stetig zurück. Pam wehrte sich zuerst, klammerte sich an die Leere, das Letzte, was ihr von Eric blieb, doch Tara war schon immer hartnäckig gewesen und Schritt für Schritt erkämpfte sie sich den Einlass in Pams Leben, einfach nur dadurch, dass sie da war, ganz in ihrer Nähe, schlafend, heilend, zu ihr gehörend.  
Sie war nicht allein und schließlich gab Pam den Kampf auf und ließ die tröstende Wärme zu, die sie wie eine Decke umhüllte. Sie war nicht allein.  
  
_… sie war nicht allein..._  
  
Und obwohl damit ein Anfang geschaffen war, denn das Band zwischen ihnen schloss sich nie wieder vollständig, umschlichen sie einander weiterhin wie zwei misstrauische Katzen. Tara war ihr Abkömmling. Sie konnte diese Tatsache nicht weiter verleugnen. Selbst Eric hatte sie vor seinem Abschied als solche anerkannt. Doch sie waren einander fremd. Ihre einzigen Erfahrungen, die sie bis jetzt miteinander gemacht hatten, waren von Drohungen, Folter und versuchtem Mord begleitet gewesen und nun waren sie plötzlich durch irgendeine Magie aneinander gebunden, ohne sich wirklich dafür entschieden zu haben. Jeden Morgen blickte Pam auf Taras Gesicht hinunter, friedvoll zwischen den weißen, gerüschten Bezügen ihres Sarges, und versuchte sich an die Vorstellung zu gewöhnen, dass dieser zornige, trotzige Babyvampir nun zu ihr gehörte, sie begleiten würde, so wie sie Eric begleitet hatte. Hundert Jahre. Länger vielleicht. Vielleicht auch weniger. Doch nichtsdestotrotz eine lange Zeit.  
Es gelang ihr nicht.  
  
Trotzdem, trotz ihrer hasserfüllten Vergangenheit, obwohl sie noch vor kurzem alles daran gesetzt hatte, Tara umzubringen und Tara mitsamt ihres Hexenzirkels nicht minder dasselbe mit ihr, bemühte sie sich meistens, eine gute Macherin zu sein, Fehler aus der Vergangenheit wieder gut zu machen. Sie brachte Tara gegen ihren Widerstand bei, wie man sich von Menschen nährte, bezog sie, wenn auch nicht ganz uneigennützig, in die Arbeit im Fangtasia ein und brachte Tara das Leben als Vampir und innerhalb der Vampirgemeinschaft näher. Sie war ungeduldig und brachte Tara durchaus auch mit Gewalt zur Räson, aber darin war sie weniger brutal als manch andere Vampire. Sie spürte, dass Tara ihre Anerkennung wollte und gleichzeitig immer noch in ihrer Abneigung gefangen war, ein Spannungsfeld, das ihren Abkömmling neben den tausendfachen, neuen Empfindungen zusätzlich in Verwirrung stürzte. Ihre Nähe war nicht aus gegenseitiger Zuneigung geboren, sondern ihnen von Blut und Erde aufgezwungen worden und sie beide schwankten auf diesem schmalen Grat zwischen der Abneigung der Vergangenheit und der Verbundenheit der Gegenwart. Pam versuchte, Tara zumindest in Ansätzen zu geben, was sie brauchte, ohne ihre eigenen Mauern zu senken und sich verletzlich zu machen. Taras Blicke, wütend, verwirrt, manchmal sogar furchtsam, zeigten ihr, dass sie darin nicht unbedingt erfolgreich war, doch Tara weiter entgegen zu kommen, war ihr einfach unmöglich.  
  
Sie fand sie attraktiv. Natürlich fand sie sie attraktiv, Tara war auf vielfache Art und Weise schön, dazu selbstbewusst und klug. Sie mochte solche Frauen. Sie hielt diese Gedanken an Tara möglichst klein, versuchte, ihnen keine Bedeutung beizumessen. Den Gefühlen eines Babyvampirs so nah zu sein, katapultierte sie selbst zurück in ihre Anfangszeit als Vampir. Sie erinnerte sich an den rauschhaften Zustand der ersten Wochen, an den leidenschaftlichen Sex, den sie zu Anfang mit Eric gehabt hatte und sie erinnerte sich auch daran, wie diese Anziehung irgendwann vorbei gewesen war. Sie hatten sich ohne viel Aufhebens auf dieser Ebene voneinander abgewandt und dafür auf einer anderen Ebene enger zueinander gefunden. Deswegen tat sie Taras und ihre körperliche Anziehung als nebensächlich ab, obwohl sie durchaus auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, wie ihr schwerlich entgehen konnte. Sie erschien ihr eine fast zwangsläufige Nebenwirkung ihrer emotionalen Bindung zu sein. Und Sex, so entschied sie, würde die Sache zwischen ihr und Tara nun wirklich zu sehr verkomplizieren. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihre Blicke Tara folgten, wohin sie auch ging. Um sie im Auge zu behalten, so rechtfertigte sie es vor sich selbst, um im Notfall schnell eingreifen zu können. Aus keinem anderen Grund.  
  
Pam hielt die Mauern um ihr Inneres sorgfältig aufrecht. Nicht nur, um Tara nicht zu nah an sich herankommen zu lassen, sondern auch um den Schmerz über den Verlust von Eric dahinter einzuschließen. Sie wusste nichts über ihren Macher, nicht wo er war, nicht ob er überhaupt noch lebte. Wenn sie zulassen würde, dass ihre Trauer und ihre Angst um Eric die Macht übernahmen, würde sie schier wahnsinnig werden. Deswegen hielt sie ihr Inneres sorgfältig verschlossen, bis zu dem Abend, als Taras Mutter völlig unerwartet das Fangtasia betrat.  
  
Pam hörte jedes Wort des Gespräches zwischen Mutter und Tochter. Sie spürte deutlich Taras dunkle Wut, als ihre Mutter sie aus ihrem Leben verbannte, und sie teilte sie. Kurz rang sie mit sich, ob sie dieses Problem in dem adretten Sonntagskleid vielleicht ein für alle mal beseitigen sollte, doch dann entschied sie sich schweren Herzens dagegen. Sie ahnte, dass ihr Abkömmling gegen weitere Handgreiflichkeiten gegenüber Familienmitgliedern schwerwiegende Einwände hätte und so blieb sie auf ihrem Thron sitzen und beobachtete, wie Tara noch einige Minuten mit einem düsteren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht weiter tanzte, ehe sie sich mit zusammengepressten Lippen in die Hinterräume zurückzog. Pam erwartete, dass sie ihre Wut an irgendetwas auslassen würde und überlegte sogar, ihr einen Fangbanger zu schicken, damit sie ihren Durst, der bei solch starken Emotionen immer besonders groß wurde, stillen konnte. Die tiefe Traurigkeit, die stattdessen mit einem Mal durch das Band schwappte, traf sie völlig unvorbereitet. Wie erstarrt saß sie einen Moment da und versuchte, sich gegen dieses Gefühl abzuschirmen, doch die Wucht von Taras innerer Qual unterhöhlte ihre Mauer unerbittlich, bis Pam sich schließlich widerwillig erhob und langsam zu den Räumen hinüber ging.  
  
Beim Anblick von Taras Tränen, die sie um diese Frau vergoss, hätte selbst Tara das Leben ihrer wertlosen Erzeugerin nicht zu retten vermocht, wenn Pam ihrer in diesem Moment hätte habhaft werden können. Doch was Pam noch sehr viel stärker in ihren Grundfesten erschütterte, war Taras Hunger nach Berührungen. Nicht nach Sex, sondern nach Geborgenheit, eine Sehnsucht, die Pam völlig fremd war. Und plötzlich hielt sie ein zitterndes, schluchzendes Geschöpf in den Armen, das sich voller Verzweiflung und Verlustangst an sie klammerte. Sie floh. Floh vor Taras Kummer, ihren überbordenden Gefühlen und dem fremden Verlangen, dass diese Berührung in den tiefsten Tiefen ihres Selbst hervorrief.  
  
Völlig in Gedanken versunken wäre sie vor der Tür beinahe mit Ginger zusammengeprallt.  
  
„Entschuldige, Pam“, stammelte Ginger rasch und wich einige Schritte zurück. Dann wies sie mit ihrer Hand in Richtung Büro. „Geht es Tara gut? Ich dachte vorhin, ich hätte sie weinen gehört.“  
  
„Ja, alles in Ordnung“, murmelte Pam zerstreut und wollte eilig an ihr vorbeigehen.  
  
„Den Leuten hat ihr Auftritt gefallen“, fügte Ginger noch hinzu und widmete sich dann wieder ihrer Arbeit.  
  
Da war er wieder. Dieser völlig irrationale Stolz. Derselbe Stolz, den sie verspürte, wenn Tara Jessica ohne größere Schwierigkeiten durch die ganze Bar schleuderte, wenn sie zudringlichen Gästen freche und bissige Antworten gab, wenn die Köpfe aller Anwesenden sich zu ihr umdrehten, sobald sie selbstbewusst und unwiderstehlich durch die Bar marschierte, als würde sie ihr gehören. Pam schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, denn nichts davon war ihr Verdienst. Vermutlich hatte Eric Recht. Die Kontrolle über ihre Gefühle war immer ein wichtiges Gut gewesen, sie sollte sich wieder stärker darauf besinnen. Doch trotzdem hielt der kleine, wärmende Funke in ihrem Inneren an, einfach nur, weil Tara schön, mutig, stark und obendrein die ihre war. Pam lächelte leicht und ging zurück zu ihrem Thron.  
  
_… die ihre war..._  
  
Und dann hielt sie am nächsten Abend plötzlich dieses rot-schwarze Kleid in der Hand, das passende Gegenstück zu ihrer eigenen extravaganten Garderobe. Sie legte es auf die untere Hälfte von Taras Sarg, suchte auch passenden Schmuck aus ihrer eigenen, überbordenden Sammlung und packte ihn dazu. Weil das Kleid Tara sehr gut stehen würde, sagte sie zu sich selbst, und weil hübsche Kellnerinnen dem Geschäft gut taten. Nur deswegen.  
  
Sie saß am Tresen und überarbeitete ein paar Lieferscheine, als Tara den Raum betrat. Sie trug tatsächlich das Kleid und den Schmuck und hatte sich obendrein auch noch die Haare hochgesteckt. Pams Blick wanderte anerkennend über Taras Erscheinung. Das Rot hob sich wunderbar von ihrer dunklen Haut ab und der tiefe Ausschnitt betonte ihr hübsches Dekolleté. Tara wandte sogleich abwehrend den Blick ab und trat hinter den Tresen.  
  
„Ich fürchte, du musst heute wieder die Getränke machen“, sagte Pam und sah wieder auf ihre Papiere. „Unser Barkeeper hat heute seinen freien Tag.“  
  
„Okay“, murmelte Tara und kramte auf der Ablage neben der Kasse herum, bis sie triumphierend ihr Handy unter einem Handtuch hervorzog.  
  
Pam hätte keinerlei Notiz von Taras wütendem Schnauben genommen, wenn besagtes Handy nicht plötzlich schwungvoll über den Tresen geschlittert und gegen ihren Ellenbogen geprallt wäre. Pam sah zu Tara hinüber und hob missbilligend eine Augenbraue.  
  
„'Tschuldigung“, murrte Tara unwirsch und kam herüber, um das Handy wieder an sich zu nehmen. „Aber diese ständigen SMS von Lafayette gehen mir auf die Nerven. Ich wünschte, er und Sookie würden endlich mal akzeptieren, dass sie sich für die nächsten hundert Jahre wirklich genug in mein Leben eingemischt haben.“  
  
Pam hatte sich gerade wieder ihren Lieferscheinen widmen wollen, aber jetzt schaute sie doch noch mal auf.  
  
„Damit würde Sookie Stackhouse aber ihren Lebensinhalt verlieren, wenn man von ihr verlangen würde, ihre verdammte Feennase nicht mehr in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten zu stecken“, gab sie spöttisch zu bedenken.  
  
„Wie wahr“, antwortete Tara und sie tauschten ein überraschendes, verständnissinniges Lächeln.  
  
Vielleicht war es diese unverhoffte Einigkeit, die Pam die nächste Frage stellen ließ: „Trotzdem dachte ich immer, du hättest ein inniges Verhältnis zu deinem Cousin. Warst du nicht sogar mal bereit, mir eine Holzkugel zu verpassen, nur um ihn zu retten? Doch, ja, ich erinnere mich äußerst lebhaft.“  
  
Taras Gesicht verdüsterte sich bei der Erinnerung an diese Begegnung und Pam verfluchte sich, Tara ausgerechnet an diesen heiklen Teil ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit erinnert zu haben. Ein wenig ratlos schaute sie wieder auf ihre Papiere, als Tara völlig unerwartet doch noch antwortete: „Das haben wir. Er ist das einzig gute an meiner Familie.“ Ein kurzer Schmerz zuckte über ihr Gesicht. „Trotzdem kann ich gerade einfach nicht so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Ich muss erstmal auf mich selbst klar kommen und seine ständigen Versuche, sich zu erklären, stören dabei eher.“  
  
Pam schwieg einen Moment und wartete, bis der Kummer aus Taras Augen verschwunden war.  
  
„Schreib ihm, er soll aufhören, dich zuzutexten, sonst würdest du ihn fressen“, schlug sie dann vor und zwinkerte Tara verschwörerisch zu. „Entfacht eine ganz neue Wirkung, wenn so ein Satz von einem Vampir kommt, glaub mir.“  
  
Tara starrte Pam ungläubig an, dann verzog sich ihr Mund zu einem Grinsen.  
  
„Das ist gut“, sagte sie und fing an zu tippen.  
  
In diesem Augenblick schlich sich zum ersten Mal der Gedanke in Pams Kopf, dass Tara vielleicht doch, ungeachtet ihrer unschönen, gemeinsamen Vergangenheit, dem Zwang ihrer Wandlung, der Magie, die sie verband, ungeachtet all dessen, eine Gefährtin für sie sein könnte. Einfach nur weil sie war, wie sie war. Stur, aufmüpfig, zornig und voller Verachtung für so vieles. Sie verbot sich diesen Gedanken, sobald er Gestalt angenommen hatte, doch er setzte sich unerwartet fest und als sie noch einmal zu Tara hinüberschaute, hob diese den Blick von ihrem Handy und sah sie an, noch immer ein belustigtes Funkeln in den dunklen, ausdrucksvollen Augen.  
  
_… Gefährtin..._  
  
  


 

°°°


	19. Vor dem Sturm (Tara)

_ „ Oh my God! Tara! Are you okay?" _

_ „The bond between a vampire and his maker is stronger than you can imagine." _

_ „ Turning me into a monster? I don't need that kind of help and I don't need yours either. “ _

_ „ The way I see it, you gave Tara another chance. It may not be the kind of life she had in mind but it's up to her now what she wants to do with it. “ _

  
  
  
„Auf so eine bescheuerte Idee kann wirklich nur ein beschissener Untoter kommen. Und was passiert, wenn sie Sookie und mich schon am Tor aussaugen, daran schon mal gedacht, he?“  
  
Jason aufbrausender Tonfall folgte ihnen ebenso die Treppe hinauf wie Erics herablassende Antwort. Tara hoffte, dass diese Nora, obgleich anscheinend nicht weniger überheblich als ihr Bruder, die beiden Männer davon abhalten würde, sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen und ihren Plan in einem Blutbad untergehen zu lassen, ehe sie überhaupt auf dem Weg zu dieser verdammten Autorität waren. Zu Pam. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, die drei allein zu lassen, doch sie hatte Sookies aufforderndem Blick nachgegeben und war ihr ins Schlafzimmer gefolgt. Die Macht der Gewohnheit vermutlich.  
  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Sookie und öffnete die Schranktür. „Lafayette und ich waren fast krank vor Sorge um dich!“  
  
„Aha“, murmelte Tara und ging zum Fenster hinüber.  
  
„Du hättest dich mal melden können, damit wir wissen, dass alles okay ist.“ Sookie runzelte die Stirn. „Was zieht man an, um eine Autorität zu stürmen?“  
  
„Ihr hättet ja mal vorbeischauen können, wenn ihr so krank vor Sorge wart. Mein Aufenthaltsort war ja wohl kaum ein Geheimnis“, sagte Tara und sah auf den mondbeschienenen Garten hinaus. Das letzte Mal, als sie aus diesem Fenster geschaut hatte, war sie noch ein Mensch gewesen. Es kam ihr vor, als wären seither tausend Jahre vergangen.  
  
„Du erschienst damals im Merlotte's nicht so, als ob du wert auf unsere Besuche legen würdest.“ Sookie zerrte eine schwarze Hose aus dem Schrank.  
  
„Sehr richtig erkannt“, antwortete Tara unbeteiligt.  
  
„Bist du immer noch sauer auf uns?“, fragte Sookie verzagt. Tara drehte sich zu ihr um und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sookie musterte sie unsicher. „Es tut mir Leid. Wir wussten uns einfach nicht anders zu helfen. Und als Pam dann plötzlich in der Tür stand... Das war wie ein Wink des Himmels. Ich konnte dich doch nicht einfach sterben lassen, Tara“, erklärte sie flehentlich.  
  
Tara seufzte. „Ach, Sookie, lass einfach gut sein. Ich verstehe, was dich geritten hat. Und vermutlich war es sogar das Richtige. Aber du verstehst nicht, was du mir angetan hast, was ich jetzt bin, und wirst es auch nie verstehen.“  
  
„Ist es so schlimm?“  
  
Tara zögerte kurz. „Ja und nein“, sagte sie schließlich, „man gewöhnt sich daran. An den Blutdurst, dass man die Sonne nie wieder sehen wird, dass man von seinen Trieben beherrscht wird. Aber gleichzeitig ist dein altes Leben einfach so dahin. Und alle Menschen, die man gekannt hat, auch.“  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr“, versicherte Sookie eilig. „Wir sind immer noch die besten Freundinnen. Und Lafayette und Sam und alle anderen werden immer für dich da sein. Sogar deine Mutter hat Lafayette gefragt, wo sie dich finden kann.“  
  
Tara lachte bitter auf. „Hat sie das? Und, willst du wissen, was passiert ist, nachdem Lafayette ihr das gesagt hat?“ Sie wartete Sookies Antwort gar nicht ab. „Sie kam ins Fangtasia und hat mir gesagt, dass ich nicht länger ihre Tochter bin. Dass ich für sie in der Nacht gestorben bin, als mich die Gewehrkugel getroffen hat.“  
  
Sookie schlug entsetzt ihre Hand vor den Mund. „Oh Gott. Das tut mir Leid, Tara.“  
  
Tara winkte rüde ab. „Lass einfach stecken. Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum mich das wirklich überrascht hat, ich kenne meine Mutter schließlich schon lange genug. Aber sag deswegen bitte nicht, dass sich für mich nichts geändert hätte. Das hat es nämlich sehr wohl.“  
  
„Aber doch nicht zwischen uns.“  
  
„Doch“, widersprach Tara entschieden, „auch zwischen uns, Sookie. Mein Leben ist jetzt ein anderes. Ich sage nicht, dass wir keine Freundinnen mehr sind, aber wir werden nicht mehr gemeinsam im Merlotte's arbeiten, nicht mehr im Garten sitzen und Limonade trinken und tatsächlich erscheinen mir die meisten deiner alltäglichen Probleme inzwischen kaum mehr der Rede wert. Und du willst vermutlich ebenso wenig wissen, wie köstlich es war, diese dumme Tussi aus der High School auszutrinken.“  
  
„Welche Tussi?“, fragte Sookie verwirrt, doch Tara schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Es ist nicht wichtig. Alles, was ich sagen will, ist, dass ich eine Andere bin, auch wenn du das vielleicht gerne leugnen würdest.“  
  
„Aber nur weil du ein Vampir bist, muss sich ja nicht alles ändern. Du könntest zum Beispiel wieder hier einziehen“, schlug Sookie hoffnungsvoll vor, „du kannst in Erics Keller schlafen und wir...“  
  
„Nein.“ Tara schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf.  
  
„Aber...“  
  
„Nein. Danke für das Angebot, Sook, aber ich will nicht ausziehen. Ich bin im Fangtasia sehr gut aufgehoben. Dort gehöre ich hin.“  
  
Sookie zuckte hilflos die Schultern. „Okay. Aber wir sind trotz allem noch Freundinnen?“  
  
„Ja.“ Tara nickte beruhigend. „Wir sind Freundinnen. Und ich bin dir auch nicht böse. Nicht mehr.“  
  
„Gut.“ Sookie lächelte erleichtert und wandte sich wieder dem Schrank zu. „Das macht mich wirklich froh.“ Sie zog wahllos ein T-Shirt heraus und warf es zu der Hose aufs Bett. „Und mit Pam? Es tut mir wirklich Leid, das ausgerechnet sie deine Macherin ist. Es ist bestimmt nicht leicht, oder? Sie ist so unglaublich arrogant und gefühlskalt...“  
  
„Wir kommen schon klar“, warf Tara ein.  
  
„... wenn ich die Wahl gehabt hätte, hätte ich wirklich einen anderen Vampir um Hilfe gefragt. Allein schon, wie sie mich hat betteln lassen. Und dann wollte sie uns nicht einmal helfen, als du weggelaufen bist...“  
  
„Sookie...“  
  
„... und jetzt musst du ihr auch noch das Leben retten, wo sie sich doch eigentlich um dich kümmern sollte. Aber ihre Pflichten als Macherin wollte sie ja noch nie wahrneh-...“  
  
„Sookie!“, unterbrach Tara ihre Tirade entschlossen. „Du siehst das komplett falsch.“  
  
„Ach ja?“, fragte Sookie und zog ihr Kleid über den Kopf.  
  
„Ja. Pam ist jetzt in Schwierigkeiten, weil sie mich beschützt hat. Und ich werde hier zu nichts gezwungen, ich _will_ dort rein und sie retten. Selbst wenn Zurückbleiben eine Option wäre, ich würde es niemals tun.“  
  
Sookie hielt inne und sah sie überrascht an.  
  
„Wirklich? Aber sie wollte dich umbringen! Du warst doch hauptsächlich aus Angst vor ihr in Marnies Hexenzirkel.“  
  
„Sie ist meine Macherin.“  
  
„Aber das löscht doch nicht alles aus, was sie in der Vergangenheit getan hat.“  
  
„Doch, tatsächlich tut es das“, antwortete Tara einfach.  
  
Sookie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Tara lächelte. „Du bist ein Mensch, Sook“, sagte sie, „und so viel du auch mit Vampiren rumhängen magst, du wirst nie die ganze Tiefe dieser Verbindung verstehen.“  
  
„Ich verstehe schon, dass die Beziehung tief ist“, antwortete Sookie, „ich habe es schließlich bei Bill und Jessica gesehen. Und bei Eric und...“ Sookie verstummte, als Tara den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Trotzdem kannst du nicht erahnen, wie sich das anfühlt“, meinte sie, „es ist völlig egal, was Pam in der Vergangenheit getan hat. Sie hat mich gewandelt und damit eine Verbindung zwischen uns geschaffen, die mit nichts vergleichbar ist.“ Als Sookie sie fragend ansah, zuckte Tara hilflos die Schultern. „Ich habe so etwas noch nie gefühlt, so eine... Zusammengehörigkeit. Nicht mit dir oder mit Lafayette oder Eggs oder Naomi... Und schon gar nicht mit meiner Mutter.“ Sie suchte nach den passenden Worten. „Nimm deine Gefühle für deine Großmutter. Und deine Gefühle für Jason. Für deine Eltern. Für deine Freunde. All das zusammen beschreibt vielleicht, wie sich mein Verhältnis zu Pam anfühlt. Sie ist wie meine Mutter, meine Schwester... einfach alles in einem. Und das auch noch in hundert Jahren. Sogar tausend. Ich spüre sie in mir. Immer. Als einen Teil von mir.“ Sie sah Sookie entschlossen an. „Ich muss da rein, um sie zu retten. Egal was kommt. Und ich werde dich immer wieder daran erinnern, dass du ihr deine Hilfe schuldest, weil ich jedes Mittel nutzen werde, um sie da raus zu holen. Und so wenig du dir das vielleicht von ihr vorstellen kannst, aber sie würde das Gleiche für mich tun. Du hast sie dazu überredet, meine Macherin zu werden und uns damit auf ewig aneinander gebunden.“  
  
Sookie starrte Tara ob dieser leidenschaftlichen Worte einen Augenblick erstaunt an, dann nickte sie rasch.  
  
„Okay“, sagte sie und schlüpfte in ihre Hose. „Dann sollten wir uns wohl zum Kampf bereit machen, was?“ Sie zog ihr T-Shirt über den Kopf.  
  
„Seid ihr bald mal fertig da oben?“, erklang plötzlich Erics Stimme von unten. „Ich würde gerne noch diese Woche in New Orleans ankommen, wenn es nicht zu viel verlangt ist.“  
  
„Hör gefälligst auf, meine Schwester so blöd anzumachen, Blutsauger“, blaffte Jason, „schließlich tut sie dir damit einen Gefallen und nicht anders herum.“  
  
„Sofort, Sookie, weil ich langsam wirklich die Geduld mit deinem Bruder verliere. Außerdem dämmert es bald.“  
  
„Wir kommen schon“, rief Tara und warf Sookie einen auffordernden Blick zu.  
  
„Immer mit der Ruhe, wir werden schon früh genug mal wieder unsere Leben aufs Spiel setzen, während wir das geheime und streng bewachte Vampirhauptquartier stürmen“, murmelte Sookie genervt und griff hastig nach ihrer schwarzen Jacke, doch Tara ließ sich von den Worten ihrer Freundin nicht beirren, als sie Sookie ungeduldig aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe hinunter schob.  
  
  


°

  
  
In der nächsten Nacht fügte Tara ihrer Liste ein weiteres Wort hinzu. Als sie durch die Gitterstäbe in Pams blaue Augen sah, als sie den brennenden Schmerz des silbernen Türgriffs fühlte, als sie endlich Pams Lippen auf den ihren spürte, ihre Hand an ihrer Wange, als sie sich küssten, zärtlich, innig, ihrer feindseligen Umgebung zum Trotz, fühlte sie sich stärker und vollständiger als je zuvor in ihrem Leben. Geliebte, dachte sie. Sie vertiefte den Kuss und entlockte Pam ein leises Seufzen, als sich ihre Zungen berührten. _Mutter, Schwester, Geliebte._  
  
  


 

°°°


	20. So nah, so fern (Pam/Tara/Nora/Willa)

_ "They used it to build a camp. It's part prison and part research facility." _

_ "Not until you tell me what the fuck this place is!" - "I thougt I already had. This is a research facility. We are here to study you. You are here to be studied." _

  
  
  
Der Schmerz war überwältigend. Jeder Versuch, diese Höllenqual nicht hinauszuschreien, war von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt und so schrie sie. Sie verbrannte innerlich. Ihr ganzer Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen, glühende Lava wälzte sich durch ihre Adern und hätte sie in Asche verwandeln sollen, doch dann wäre ihre Qual vorbei gewesen und so brannte sie weiter.  Aufgeschnittene Pulsadern, die ausgeklügelte Folter des Magisters, all das stand in keinem Vergleich zu diesem Feuer in ihrer Brust. Selbst der Schmerz, den sie vor wenigen Tagen mit Tara geteilt hatte, hatte sie nicht darauf vorbereiten können, diese Qualen am eigenen Körper zu erleiden.  
  
Die Wichser von der LAVTF entfernten die UV-Silberkugel erst, als sie ihr silberne Handschellen angelegt und zudem einen Sack über den Kopf gestülpt hatten.  
  
„Ein Wort, Schlampe, und du kriegst so eine Kugel zwischen die Augen“, drohte eine Männerstimme, dann wurde sie in einen Wagen verfrachtet, der sich rasch in Bewegung setzte.  
  
Pam stand fürs Erste gar nicht der Sinn nach Reden. Ihre Wunde schloss sich in Windeseile und ebenso schnell verblasste auch der Schmerz, machte Platz für die vergleichsweise leichten Verbrennungen der silbernen Handschellen. Sie befand sich also in den Händen der LAVTF. Nach der desaströsen Begegnung im Fangtasia hätte sie gut und gerne auf weitere Zusammentreffen dieser Art verzichten können. Und obwohl Tara sie durch ihr kopfloses Davonstürmen erst in diese Situation gebracht hatte, fand sie doch für einen kurzen Moment Trost darin, dass ihr Abkömmling in Sicherheit war. Naja, so sicher, wie man zurzeit als Vampir auf der Straße sein konnte, aber immerhin besser dran als sie.  
  
Pam streckte die Beine aus und versuchte, ihren Körper in eine bequemere Position zu manövrieren, doch sofort bellte die gleiche Stimme wie eben: „Keine Bewegung, Schlampe!“ und ein unsanfter Fußtritt traf sie am Oberschenkel. Pam fuhr fauchend ihre Fangzähne aus, die natürlich durch den Sack nicht zu sehen waren.  
  
„Hat dir deine Mama nicht beigebracht, dass man Frauen nicht schlägt, du kleiner Wichser?“  
  
„Frauen vielleicht nicht, aber Vampir-Schlampen sehr wohl“, antwortete er und untermalte seine Worte mit einem weiteren Fußtritt, „und jetzt halt's Maul!“  
  
„Wohin bringt ihr mich?“, fragte Pam unbeirrt.  
  
„Das siehst du noch früh genug. Klappe jetzt, sonst setzt es eine Kugel!“ Ihr Wächter untermalte seine Worte mit dem Stoß seiner Waffe.  
  
Pam entschied sich, dass es besser war, vorläufig kein Risiko einzugehen, doch sie prägte sich Stimme und Geruch des Mannes ein, um ihm bei Gelegenheit mit den unvergleichlichen Freuden eines qualvollen Todes zu beglücken.  
  
Tatsächlich kam der Wagen bald darauf zu Stehen. Worte in knappem, militärischem Tonfall wurden gewechselt, dann fuhren sie erneut, aber nur ein kurzes Stück. Als sie das nächste Mal anhielten, wurden die Türen geöffnet, sie wurde grob an den Armen gepackt, aus dem Wagen gezogen und vorwärts geschoben. Sie betraten ein Gebäude und liefen einen Gang entlang, wie Pam vermutete.  
  
„Bringt sie hier rein, wir haben schon drei, sie ist die Letzte“, sagte eine neue Stimme.  
  
Irgendetwas öffnete sich mit metallischem Scharren und sie bekam einen Stoß in den Rücken. Im nächsten Moment wurde ihre Handschellen geöffnet und der Sack von ihrem Kopf gezogen, doch sie erhaschte nur einen schnellen Blick auf einen mit Neonlicht ausgeleuchteten Flur und zwei Wachen in der Uniform der LAVTF, dann schloss sich die Luke wieder und sie stand im Dunkeln in einer winzigen Kammer.  
  
„Was zum Teufel...“, murmelte sie verwirrt, doch da öffnete sich bereits eine andere Luke und gab den Blick auf einen weißen, runden Raum frei. Zögernd trat Pam aus der Schleuse, ihre Umgebung wachsam beobachtend. Aus drei weiteren Eingängen kam ebenfalls je ein Vampir hervor, auch ihre Mienen misstrauisch. Eine weitere Frau, zwei Männer und keiner von ihnen besonders alt, wie Pam mit geübtem Blick feststellte. Sie ließ ihre Augen über die fensterlosen Wände schweifen und über den Boden, auf dem in regelmäßigen Abständen vier Kreuze aufgemalt waren. Es passierte nichts.  
  
Die vier Vampire warfen einander ratlose Blicke zu. Schließlich ging die Frau zu einem Kreuz und stellte sich darauf. Die Männer folgten ihrem Beispiel und auch Pam bewegte sich zu einem der Kreuze, bis sie sich schließlich alle in einem Quadrat gegenüber standen. In diesem Moment öffneten sich zwei Luken in der Decke und entließen drei Gummibälle in den Raum. Einer kam vor Pam auf, sprang wieder in die Höhe und plötzlich ahnte sie, was dieses Spiel sollte. Sie fing den Ball mühelos. Der zweite Ball landete in der Hand des Mannes neben ihr, der Vampir gegenüber wollte sich gerade nach dem dritten bücken, als die Frau ihm knurrend zuvor kam. Sofort peitschte ein Schuss durch den Raum und der Vampir ohne Ball sank getroffen zu Boden. Die zwei jüngeren Vampire entblößten knurrend ihre Fangzähne und suchten panisch die Wände ab, doch Pam blieb ruhig, als sich ihr Verdacht auf diese Weise bestätigte. Irgendwelche Wahnsinnigen hatten sie zu Figuren in einem kranken Spiel gemacht und fürs erste blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig, als es zu gewinnen, so sehr es ihr auch widerstrebte zu tun, was diese Menschen verlangten. Ihren nächsten Ball fing sie noch in der Luft, während sie den Mann, der ihr ihre Beute streitig machen wollte, zornig fauchend in seine Schranken verwies. Ein weiterer Schuss setzte ihn außer Gefecht. Pam ließ den Ball achtlos fallen und beobachtete die andere Frau lauernd, während sie auf den letzten Ball wartete. Doch diesmal öffneten sich zwei Luken, hinter denen jeweils ein Gewehr stand. Die Absicht zu erkennen, die Waffe zu greifen und den Schuss auf die andere Vampirin abzufeuern, waren eins für Pam.  
  
Als sie die Waffe wieder sinken ließ, stürmten Wachmänner den Raum.  
  
„Waffe fallen lassen und keine Bewegung“, brüllte einer und setzte dann an seine Kollegen gewandt hinzu: „Zur Garderobe und dann die zwei Frauen in die 3 und die Männer in die 2.“  
  
„Verstanden“, schnarrte ein anderer, packte Pam am Arm und zerrte sie mit vier seiner Kollegen aus dem Raum.  
  
  


°

  
  
Der Frauenvollzug 3 war ein ebenfalls runder Raum, vergittert und rundum von Wachen beobachtet. Als Pam unsanft durch die Gittertüren gestoßen wurde, konnte sie nur mühsam ihre Fangzähne unter Kontrolle halten. In ihrem ganzen Leben, das immerhin auch einige Jahre als Hure in einem Hafenviertel in San Francisco mit einschloss, hatte sie sich noch nie so gedemütigt gefühlt. Sie trug blaue Knastklamotten mit einer großen Eins auf ihrer linken Brust, was ihr anscheinend einen gewissen Status verlieh, und war bei ihrem Gang durch die langen Flure zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass sie hier in irgendeiner Form von abartigen Labor gelandet war. Sie betrachtete die Gitterstäbe und seufzte innerlich. _Herzlichen Glückwunsch, da hat es ja nur wenige Nächte gebraucht, bis du wieder in einer Zelle sitzt ,_ gratulierte sie sich selbst. Vom Gefängnis der Autorität bis hier war es zwar rein äußerlich nur ein kleiner Schritt, doch immerhin war sie in der Autorität von Vampiren festgehalten worden und nicht von beschissenen Blutbeuteln, die in ihr offensichtlich ein Versuchskaninchen sahen. Und sie hatte ihre Klamotten behalten dürfen.  
  
Pam ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Einige der anderen Gefangenen wichen ihrem Blick aus, andere erwiderten ihn unsicher oder herausfordernd. Auf der Empore über ihnen standen, von Gittern geschützt, einige Weißkittel mit Klemmbrettern, die sie aufmerksam beobachteten. Sie wollte gerade zu einem der Tische hinüber gehen, als sie plötzlich ein vertrautes, blaues Augenpaar erspähte, das sie ebenfalls verblüfft ansah.  
  
„Pamela?“  
  
„Nora? Was zum Teufel tust du hier?“, fragte Pam entgeistert.  
  
„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen“, antwortete Nora.  
  
Langsam ging Pam zu ihr hinüber und setzte sich neben sie.  
  
„War es etwa das hier, was du in deiner Vampirbibel gefunden hast?“, fragte sie spöttisch.  
  
Nora warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu.  
  
„Du solltest dich nicht darüber lustig machen“, zischte sie, „Lilith ist eine Gefahr...“  
  
„Scheiß auf Lilith!“, unterbrach Pam sie rüde. „Scheiß auf eure Bibel und scheiß auf Bill! Mich interessiert gerade viel mehr, wie ich hier wieder herauskomme. Nichts für ungut.“  
  
Nora rieb sich die Stirn.  
  
„Du hast ja recht“, lenkte sie versöhnlich ein, „also, was ist passiert? Und wo ist Eric?“  
  
Pam zuckte die Schultern.  
  
„Keine Ahnung, wo er sich rumtreibt. Als ich ihn zuletzt sah, war er gerade auf dem Weg um des Gouverneurs süßes Töchterlein wieder in seine Gewalt zu bringen.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Er hat sie entführt, um ein Druckmittel zu haben“, erklärte Pam.  
  
„Und du bist dabei gefangen genommen worden?“  
  
„Nein, ich war nur nachts auf der Straße unterwegs. Heutzutage braucht es ja nicht viel mehr, um angeschossen und verhaftet zu werden.“  
  
Nora nickte verständnisvoll.  
  
„Bei mir war es ähnlich. Ich war beim Haus von Erics Feenfreundin um...“  
  
„Beim Haus von Sookie Stackhouse?“, unterbrach Pam sie überrascht. „Ich hätte dir gleich sagen können, dass diese verdammte Fee nur Ärger bringt.“  
  
„Da ich jetzt hier bin, kann ich dir da wohl kaum wiedersprechen“, meinte Nora und ließ einen vielsagenden Blick über die Gitterstäbe und die restlichen Gefangenen gleiten, die sich wohlweislich von ihnen fernhielten.  
  
Pam beugte sich vor.  
  
„Was ist das hier?“, fragte sie. „Ein Gefängnis? Ein Labor? Ein beschissenes Konzentrationslager?“  
  
„Das trifft es vermutlich am besten“, antwortete Nora. „Tatsächlich weiß ich kaum mehr als du. Bis jetzt haben sie mich nur nach meinem Namen gefragt. Als ich nicht antworten wollte, wurde ich mit UV-Licht beschossen.“  
  
„Erinnert ein wenig an die verdammte Autorität“, merkte Pam an und lächelte süßlich. „Habt ihr euch regelmäßig mit den Menschen darüber ausgetauscht, wie man Vampire am besten quälen kann, so von einem verlogenen Politiker zum anderen?“  
  
Nora ignorierte sie.  
  
„Sie holen hier regelmäßig Vampire ab und bringen sie zu diesen Versuchsräumen, aber ich bin davon bis jetzt verschont worden. Du hast ja auf dem Weg hierher sicher gesehen, was sie dort alles machen“, fuhr sie fort, „das ist auch schon alles, was ich weiß.“  
  
„Und wie kom-...“ Pam unterbrach sich, als ein plötzlicher, stechender Schmerz sie durchzuckte. „Scheiße!“  
  
„Was?“, fragte Nora alarmiert. „Was ist los?“  
  
Pam erkannte den Ursprung dieses Leidens sofort und spürte zu Tara hin. Schmerz, Schock, Verwirrung. Und vor allem war sie viel näher, als Pam gedacht hätte. „Gottverdammte Scheiße!“ Sie sprang auf.  
  
„Was ist los, Pam?“, wiederholte Nora ungeduldig.  
  
„Tara ist hier. Beim lustigen Bällchenspiel, vermute ich. Sie wurde angeschossen und hat Schmerzen. Und sie ist verdammt nochmal hier!“ Pams Stimme wurde von Wort zu Wort lauter, während sie aufgebracht die sie umgebenden Gitterstäbe musterte.  
  
„Du solltest dich beruhigen“, riet Nora ihr eindringlich, „die Wachen gucken schon.“  
  
„Was interessieren mich diese beschissenen Wachen“, fauchte Pam, „sie sollte nicht hier sein. Sie sollte irgendwo in Sicherheit sein, nicht hier, in diesem verdammten Camp. Wenn das irgendein halbgarer Befreiungsversuch war, werde ich sie eigenhändig silbern!“  
  
„Beruhige dich“, ermahnte Nora sie streng. „Vielleicht bringen sie sie ja her und...“  
  
„Hey, Nummer Eins“, rief einer der Wächter von der Tür her. Nora und Pam drehten sich herum. „Nein, die Blonde. Komm her!“  
  
Pam warf dem Wachmann einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Und warum sollte ich das tun?“  
  
Sofort hatten die umgebenden Wachmänner ihre Waffen im Anschlag und auf sie gerichtet.  
  
„Weil ich sonst reinkomme und dich hole, Schlampe, und dann wird es richtig ungemütlich. Komm sofort zur Tür, du hast ein Date mit unserem Doc!“ Er grinste.  
  
Pam starrte den Wachmann hasserfüllt an. Sie spürte noch immer Taras Schmerz, aber er ließ langsam nach. Sie war irgendwo in den Tiefen dieses Gebäudes, nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt, doch gleichzeitig so unerreichbar, dass Pam in hilfloser Wut die Fäuste ballte. Widerwillig setzte sie sich in Bewegung.  
  
„Viel Glück“, flüsterte Nora.  
  
„Bis später“, murmelte Pam, ohne ihren zornigen Blick von dem Wachmann abzuwenden, während sie auf die Tür zuging.  
  
  


°

  
  
Als Pam in die Zelle zurückgebracht wurde, war Nora nicht mehr da. Der Tag zehrte unerbittlich an ihr und auch die Begegnung mit dem Therapeuten war aufreibend gewesen, doch immerhin hatte sie sich nähren können. Sie lächelte verächtlich, als sie an den dicken, schwitzenden Doktor Finn zurückdachte, der sie mit seinen lüsternen Blicken beinahe verschlang. Es war so einfach gewesen, ihm genau das zu erzählen, was er hören wollte, sein Bild von Vampiren zu bestätigen und dabei gefährlicher zu wirken, als sie sich gerade fühlte. Er glaubte vielleicht, dass er mit seinem Studium der menschlichen Psyche auch Vampiren gewachsen war, aber für Pam war er so leicht zu durchschauen als wäre seine Glatze aus Glas. Er wollte sie, obwohl er es nicht zugeben durfte, und geilte sich gerade an diesem Verbotenem auf. Pam machte es nichts aus, dieses Verlangen noch zu schüren, wer konnte wissen, wofür es gut war.  
  
Sie setzte sich an einen der Tische. Nur wenige Vampire waren noch wach, die meisten hatten sich in die schubladenähnlichen Fächer an den Wänden zurückgezogen, um zu schlafen. Auch Pam war müde, doch sie würde den Teufel tun, hier zu schlafen. Ihrem Körper fiel es in all dem Tumult leichter, dem Schlaf zu widerstehen, und dass sie ihren Hunger gestillt hatte, half ihr auch.  
  
Pam tastete nach Tara. Es ging ihr verhältnismäßig gut. Erschöpft, aber wachsam und sehr hungrig, doch immerhin schien sie keine Schmerzen zu leiden. Vermutlich war sie in einer anderen Sammelzelle und wenn Pam sich stärker konzentrierte, konnte sie sogar Taras genauen Aufenthaltsort in diesem Gewirr aus Gängen, Laboren und Zellen ausmachen, doch das nützte ihr nicht viel. Sie saß hier ebenso fest wie Tara.  
  
Nervös trommelte sie mit ihren Fingernägeln auf dem Tisch herum und versuchte, die Lage zu sondieren.  
  
Fakt war, dass sie hier in irgendeiner Forschungseinrichtung des verdammten Gouverneurs festsaß. Sie war mit Sicherheit noch in Louisiana, was gut war. Und sie war anscheinend nicht in akuter Lebensgefahr, was auch gut war.  
  
Tara hatte es irgendwie geschafft, ebenfalls hier eingebunkert zu werden, das war nicht gut, aber wenigstens war sie in der Nähe und hoffentlich ebenso wenig in Lebensgefahr wie sie.    
  
Sie hatte einen Therapeuten, der auf sie abfuhr. Sie wusste noch nicht, wie sie das für sich nutzen konnte, aber vielleicht würden sich daraus Möglichkeiten ergeben. Und vielleicht war Eric schon auf der Suche nach Nora oder ihr und würde sie hier rausholen.  
  
Pam seufzte leise. So sehr es ihr auch missfiel, für den Moment blieb ihr wohl kaum etwas anderes übrig als abzuwarten und sich diesen Menschen unterzuordnen.  
  
Sie spürte erneut nach Tara und merkte, dass Tara ihr ein wenig entgegen kam, ohne ihre Wachsamkeit wirklich schleifen zu lassen. Sie versuchte, ihr ein wenig Trost zu schicken, obwohl es ihr schwer fiel, etwas Tröstendes an dieser ganzen beschissenen Situation zu finden. Sie war hauptsächlich wütend und fühlte einen Widerhall ihrer Wut auf Taras Seite des Bandes. Sie erlaubte sich ein kurzes Lächeln, als sie sich Taras zornigen Gesichtsausdruck vorstellte. Ihr Kind war stark, eine Überlebenskünstlerin und würde sich ebenso wenig unterkriegen lassen wie sie. Auch das war gut.  
  
  


°

  
  
Sie hatte es nicht kommen sehen. Weder dass Eric ebenfalls hier im Camp war, noch dass diese Menschen auf die grausame Idee kommen würden, sie gegeneinander kämpfen zu lassen. Obwohl sie vor dem Therapeuten bereits instinktiv jede innige Beziehung zu ihrem Macher geleugnet hatte, weil es nie gut war, Gefühle zu offenbaren, hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet. Wie hätte sie sich auch vorstellen sollen, dass ein so mächtiger Vampir wie Eric Northman ihnen in die Hände fiel?  
  
Während die Wachen sie rücksichtslos durch die Gänge schleiften, immer weiter weg von dem Kampfraum und ihrem Macher, versuchte sie unwillkürlich nach Eric zu tasten und zuckte zurück, als sie nur die Leere in ihrer Brust spürte, wo Eric über hundert Jahre lang ein beständiger Teil ihrer selbst gewesen war. Sie hatte sich noch immer nicht wirklich daran gewöhnt, dass das Band zwischen ihnen nicht mehr existierte. Irgendwie war sie davon ausgegangen, dass sie spüren würde, wenn Eric ebenfalls hier an diesem verfluchten Ort wäre. Ihr Entschluss, erst einmal still zu halten, war zu großen Teilen davon abhängig gewesen, dass sie Eric dort draußen und auf dem Wege zu ihrer Rettung wähnte. Verfluchter Mist...  
  
Sie passierten den Frauenvollzug 1. Pam spürte Taras Präsenz allzu deutlich, doch sowohl der feste Griff der Wachen, als auch die Waffen, die ständig auf sie gerichtet waren, verhinderten, dass irgendwelche Fluchtgedanken aufkamen. Es machte Pam fast wahnsinnig, ihr so nah und gleichzeitig so fern zu sein. Ihr Blick suchte hinter den Gitterstäben nach der vertrauten Gestalt ihres Abkömmlings, doch die Wachleute um sie herum verstellten ihr den Weg. Dafür erhaschte sie einen raschen Blick auf jemand anderen. Einen allzu bekannten Rotschopf. Gott, das wuchs sich hier zu einem verdammten Familientreffen aus! Hatten diese Wichser denn jeden Vampir Louisianas hier eingesperrt?  
  
Die Wachmänner stießen sie grob in eine kleine Einzelzelle und ketteten sie an die Wand.  
  
„Und hier kannst du meinethalben bis in alle Ewigkeit verrotten, du verdammte Teufelshure“, schnauzte einer der Männer und gab ihr eine Ohrfeige.  
  
Pam fauchte zornig und warf sich mit entblößten Fangzähnen nach vorne, doch die Ketten erlaubten ihr nur einen minimalen Bewegungsradius und hielten sie wirksam davon ab, ihrem Peiniger die Luftröhre herauszureißen.  
  
Der Mann lachte höhnisch und schlug sie nochmal. „Leider müssen wir wohl abwarten, wie die Chefs mit dir verfahren wollen, aber sollten sie den Wahren Tod für dich beschließen, melde ich mich freiwillig, um dir einen Pflock durch dein kaltes, totes Herz zu rammen, so wie du es gerade bei Dave gemacht hast, verfluchte Hexe.“  
  
Er spuckte verächtlich aus, dann wandte er sich ab und verließ mit seinen Kumpanen den Raum. Pam blieb alleine und gefesselt zurück. Stunde um Stunde verging. Sie konnte sich kaum bewegen, sich nicht hinsetzen und so lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen. Tara ging es immer noch einigermaßen gut, auch wenn der Hunger für einen Babyvampir nur sehr schwer zu ertragen war. Wenigstens hatte sie Jessica zur Gesellschaft. Pam wusste nicht, was mit Eric passiert war, doch wenn er tatsächlich das süße Töchterlein des Gouverneurs in einen Vampir verwandelt hatte, war es vermutlich ein Wunder, wenn er überhaupt noch lebte. Andererseits handelte es sich um Eric Northman, der immer einen Weg fand. Aus den Fängen von Russell Edgington, aus dem Hexenfluch, der ihn seinen Verstand gekostet hatte, aus den Mauern der Autorität... Sie sollte sich lieber um sich selbst kümmern. Leider saßen die Ketten um ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke fest und ihre Lage war einigermaßen aussichtslos.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sie Bewegung vor ihrer Tür wahrnahm. Nur dass es wieder Nacht war, das wusste sie. Sie lauschte konzentriert den gesenkten Stimmen.  
  
„Sie warten bitte vor der Tür.“  
  
„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie da alleine reingehen wollen, Doc? Mit der Frau ist nicht zu spaßen.“  
  
„Keine Sorge. Halten Sie sich nur bereit, falls ich Sie rufe.“  
  
„Verstanden.“  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Doktor Finn betrat den Raum.  
  
„Guten Abend, Miss de Beaufort.“  
  
Pam schenkte dem Therapeuten ein zuckersüßes Lächeln. „Hallo, Doktor! So eine freudige Überraschung, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich Sie noch einmal wiedersehe.“  
  
Doktor Finn ließ sich schwerfällig auf dem kleinen Metallhocker nieder, während Pam ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. „Ja, zu meinem Bedauern musste ich feststellen, dass Sie das letzte Mal nicht ganz ehrlich zu mir waren. Aber das hatte ich ja schon vermutet und Ihr Auftritt war wirklich sehr beeindruckend. Sie und Mr. Northman haben uns einiges über die Beziehung zwischen Macher und Abkömmling gelehrt. Wie geht es Ihnen?“  
  
„Ganz ausgezeichnet, danke der Nachfrage. Ich bevorzuge bei Fesselspielen zwar eigentlich Leder, aber wer könnte so wunderhübschen Ketten nicht einen gewissen Reiz abgewinnen?“ Pam warf einen bezeichnenden Blick auf ihre Handschellen.  
  
„Nun, daran könnten wir gewiss etwas ändern, aber dazu wäre natürlich Ihre Kooperation von Nöten. Ich hätte da erst noch ein paar Fragen.“  
  
Pam lehnte sich zurück an die Wand und bedachte den Doktor mit einem kühlen Blick.  
  
„Die Freizeitbeschäftigung in diesem Camp ist außerordentlich beschissen, deswegen bin ich ganz die Ihre. Fragen Sie.“  
  
Doktor Finn zog umständlich sein Notizbuch hervor und schlug es auf. „Ich konnte ja jetzt mit eigenen Augen sehen, wie innig die Beziehung zwischen Ihnen und Mr. Northman noch ist. Warum haben Sie mich diesbezüglich belogen?“  
  
Pam verdrehte die Augen. „Was glauben Sie, Doktor? Vor allem in Anbetracht der Dinge, die nach unserem Gespräch noch so passiert sind.“  
  
„Also haben Sie gelogen, um sich und Mr. Northman zu schützen?“ Als Pam nicht antwortete, fragte er weiter: „Haben Sie mir vielleicht noch mehr verschwiegen? Zum Beispiel, ob Sie selber einen Abkömmling haben?“  
  
Pam musterte den Therapeuten mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. „Wirke ich wirklich wie der mütterliche Typ, der sich freiwillig mit einem unreifen Babyvampir belasten würde?“ Sie lächelte abfällig. „Ganz sicher nicht.“  
  
Der Therapeut nickte und machte sich einige Notizen. Es gab keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass er ihr nicht glaubte und Pam atmete innerlich auf.  
  
„Und wie fühlen Sie sich angesichts der Tatsache, dass Ihr Macher einen weiteren Vampir erschaffen hat?“  
  
„Es ist ziemlich üblich, dass ein Vampir mehr als einen Abkömmling erschafft. Es ist für mich völlig belanglos.“  
  
Doktor Finn sah auf. „Wirklich?“  
  
Pam erwiderte seinen Blick ungerührt. „Mir bereitet höchstens die Wahl meines Machers einige Sorge bezüglich meines eigenen Wohls.“  
  
„Und das Mädchen, Willa, was empfinden Sie ihr gegenüber? Ist sie eine Art... hmm... Familienmitglied für Sie?“  
  
Pam stieß verächtlich die Luft aus. „Manche Vampire mögen in den anderen Abkömmlingen ihrer Macher einen sentimentalen Wert sehen, nennen sie Geschwister und solche Dinge. Aber dieses Mädchen bedeutet mir nichts, sie ist mir völlig gleichgültig. Mein Macher mag ihr gegenüber ein Verantwortungsgefühl besitzen, ich tue es nicht.“  
  
„Aber diese Gleichgültigkeit gilt nicht allgemein für alle Vampire, sagen Sie?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Warum empfinden Sie ihr gegenüber Gleichgültigkeit?“  
  
„Vielleicht weil ich in ihr weniger Nutzen als viel mehr eine Menge Schaden für mich sehe. Oder wäre ich jetzt hier angekettet, wenn Eric irgendeinen beliebigen Menschen auf der Straße gewandelt hätte?“ Pam klimperte nachdrücklich mit ihren Ketten.  
  
Doktor Finn nickte und steckte sein Notizbuch ein. „Ich werde veranlassen, dass man Ihnen die Ketten abnimmt, so lange Sie sich anständig benehmen...“  
  
„Aber das tue ich doch immer, Doktor“, schnurrte Pam und schenkte dem Therapeuten einen verführerischen Augenaufschlag.  
  
„... und Sie werden auch eine kleine Portion Blut bekommen, bis ich Sie wieder zu mir rufe.“ Er stand auf. „Bis bald, Miss de Beaufort.“  
  
„Bis bald, Doktor“, sagte Pam lächelnd.  
  
Die Wachmänner, die kurz darauf den Raum betraten, warfen ihr zwar misstrauische und wütende Blicke zu, doch sie befreiten sie anstandslos von ihren Fesseln. Pam rieb sich zufrieden ihre Handgelenke, während die Türen hinter den Wachen verschlossen wurden. Zumindest das wäre geschafft. Sie spürte kurz nach Tara und fand sie einigermaßen entspannt. Sie betete, dass niemand einen Zusammenhang zwischen Tara, Eric und ihr selbst herstellen würde. So lange niemand wusste, dass ihr Abkömmling in dieser ganzen Willa-Sache mit drin steckte, war sie am Sichersten. Sie seufzte. Eine Schwester also... Es war nicht so, als ob diese Neuigkeit sie zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt in Begeisterungsstürme versetzt hätte, aber gerade jetzt hätte sie auf diese Entwicklung besonders gut verzichten können. _Und musste es denn ausgerechnet dieses kleine, naive Mädchen sein, das uns alle in den Untergang reißen wird, Eric?_  
  
  


°

  
  
Als Willa in der nächsten Nacht mit dem abgerissenen Arm in ihrer Zelle auftauchte und sie wegen des kontaminierten TruBloods warnte, war Pam gezwungen, ihre Meinung ein wenig zu revidieren. Hinter der rehäugigen, unschuldigen Fassade von Erics neuem Abkömmling steckte ohne Frage eine gewisse Schläue und Gerissenheit, die Sookie Stackhouse fehlte und Pam ein wenig beruhigte. Ein weiteres naives Dummchen war wirklich das Letzte, was sie in ihrem Leben brauchen konnte. Noch mangelte es Willa zwar an dem Blick für das große Ganze, aber der würde sich vielleicht noch einstellen. Sofern ihr nicht ihr Glaube an das Gute in die Quere kam, was Pam befürchtete. Sie war dann doch zu sehr das behütete Mädchen mit der kindlich-niedlichen Ausstrahlung von Bambi. Für die Jagd konnte so ein unschuldiges Puppengesicht allerdings sehr nützlich sein...  
  
Natürlich konnte sich Pam nicht einfach in den Normalvollzug schmuggeln, so reizvoll die Vorstellung auch war, einfach mithilfe von Willas Arm die Gittertüren zu überwinden. Ihre Anwesenheit dort würde sofort auffallen und sie wieder in Einzelhaft zurückbringen. Trotzdem musste sie in den Normalvollzug. Dringend. Es ging etwas vor, was gar nicht gut war und das bedeutete, dass sie zu Tara musste. Ihre Trennung hatte jetzt lange genug gedauert. Die Situation in diesem Camp näherte sich immer mehr dem Siedepunkt. Bald konnte hier alles explodieren und wen es dabei zerriss, Menschen oder Vampire, war noch völlig unklar.  
  
Und sie musste auch nicht lange darüber nachdenken, wie sie ihre Verlegung bewerkstelligen sollte. Die Lösung lag allzu klar auf der Hand und sie war glücklicherweise immer noch Hure genug, um Sex als völlig legitimes Mittel zum Zweck begreifen zu können. Sie musste in den Frauenvollzug 1 und hatte einen Therapeuten bei der Hand, der für ein bisschen Sex mit ihr alles tun würde und sei es noch so leichtsinnig. Ein Tauschhandel, der alle Seiten befriedigen würde und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
  
  


°

  
  
Letztlich war es sehr einfach gewesen. Und vermutlich gehörte dieser Fick nicht einmal zu den Schlechtesten, die sie in ihrem Leben schon über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen. Als sie das Büro von Doktor Finn verließ und zusammen mit Jessica zum Frauenvollzug 1 gebracht wurde, fiel es ihr mit jedem Schritt leichter, den schwitzenden, schwerfälligen Körper in den Hintergrund ihrer Gedanken zu schieben. Sie spürte, dass sie Tara immer näher kam. Jede geöffnete Tür, jeder zurückgelegte Meter war ein Hindernis weniger, das sie voneinander trennte. Unwillkürlich beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte, doch augenblicklich schob sich der Lauf einer Waffe vor sie.  
  
„Nicht so eilig, Blutsauger.“  
  
Pam atmete tief durch, um der Versuchung, dem Mistkerl sein Gewehr tief in den Arsch zu schieben und dann abzudrücken, zu widerstehen. Ihr Nervenkostüm war zum Zerreißen gespannt. Sie fühlte sich beinahe wieder wie ein triebgesteuerter Babyvampir, so überwältigend war ihr Verlangen danach, all diesen Menschen ihre Kehlen aufzureißen und ihr warmes, herausspritzendes Blut zu trinken.  
  
Endlich erreichten sie die Sammelzelle. Die schweren Türen öffneten sich und ließen Pam ein. Ihr suchender Blick fand Tara fast sofort. Taras Augen weiteten sich freudig überrascht, als sie sie erblickte. Sie war weitestgehend wohlauf, ebenfalls in die tristen, blauen Knastklamotten gekleidet, eine weiße Drei auf der Brust, doch sonst ganz ihr starkes, trotziges Mädchen. Pam lächelte kaum merklich und sie spürte, wie ihre Anspannung ein wenig nachließ, als plötzlich ein Weißkittel hinter einem vergitterten Fenster erschien.  
  
„Ich habe gute Nachrichten, Ladys, TruBlood ist wieder da. Jetzt ist Schluss mit den klitzekleinen Lebendspenderportionen. Stellt euch in einer Reihe auf für eure eigene Flasche TruBlood. TruBlood, holt euch hier euer TruBlood!“  
  
Er klang wie ein verdammter Marktschreier, der seine vergammelte Ware anpries. Als ob es das gebraucht hätte. Die Vampire stürzten sich gierig auf die angebotenen Flaschen. Sie waren alle völlig ausgehungert, diese armen, idiotischen Weiber. Auch Tara stellte sich in die Reihe und für einen kurzen Moment befielen Pam Zweifel, ob sie sich nicht doch in Willa geirrt und diese Tara nichts über das kontaminierte TruBlood erzählt hatte, doch Tara fing ihren besorgten Blick auf.  
  
„Ich weiß“, formten ihre Lippen lautlos und Pam nickte beruhigt.  
  
Sie holte sich ebenfalls artig ihr Abendessen und zog sich mit Tara, Jessica und Willa an einen abgelegenen Tisch zurück. Ihr fiel auf, dass Willa wie ein ergebener Welpe hinter Tara her trapste und auch Jessica sich immer wieder Taras Nähe versicherte. Die Härte und Widerstandsfähigkeit ihres Abkömmlings hatte sie anscheinend zu einer Art Beschützerin für die anderen beiden Babyvampire werden lassen, obwohl sie nur wenig älter als Willa und um einiges jünger als Jessica war. Pam konnte ein stolzes Lächeln nicht völlig unterdrücken.  
  
Sie ließ sich neben Tara nieder und stellte die ungeöffnete Flasche vor sich ab. Ihr Wunsch, Tara zu berühren, war beinahe übermächtig, doch die Wachen um sie herum bezähmten ihr Bedürfnis. Ihre Erfahrung mit Eric hatte ihr gezeigt, dass es nicht ratsam war, irgendwelche Verbindungen zu anderen Vampiren zu offenbaren und sie stand vermutlich unter besonderer Beobachtung. Das letzte, was sie wollte, war, dass sie sich mit Tara und zwei Pflöcken in dem weißen Raum wiederfand. Vermutlich würde sie das nächste Mal nicht so billig davon kommen. Und so beschränkte sie ihre Berührung auf ein kurzes Streicheln von Taras Bein unter dem Tisch.  
  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte sie leise. „Sei ehrlich!“  
  
Tara zuckte die Schultern.  
  
„Müde“, flüsterte sie, „und ich sterbe vor Hunger. Aber in Anbetracht der Umstände muss ich wohl jubilieren, dass es nicht beschissener ist.“  
  
„Haben sie irgendwelche Experimente mit dir gemacht?“  
  
Tara schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war die ganze Zeit hier.“  
  
Pam drückte erleichtert ihre Hand.  
  
„Wenigstens etwas“, murmelte sie und ließ Tara dann rasch wieder los.  
  
„Und bei dir?“, erkundigte sich Tara gedämpft.  
  
„Einigermaßen satt. Der Therapeut war sehr scharf darauf, in mein hübsches Köpfchen zu gucken, und weil ich so ein braves Mädchen war und die richtigen Antworten gegeben habe, durfte ich mich nähren“, antwortete Pam.  
  
„Du warst wirklich nur in diesem Psychoprogramm? Nichts sonst?“, fragte Tara nach und als Pam fragend die Augenbraue hochzog, wisperte sie: „Ich rieche einen Mann an dir und das weißt du auch.“  
  
Pam ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen.  
  
„Tja, du weißt doch, wie die Männer sind, der Eingang in meinen Kopf reicht ihnen meistens nicht“, sagte sie leichthin, doch als Tara sich bei diesen Worten merklich verkrampfte, erklärte sie eilig: „Es war ein Tauschhandel. Der Fick seines Lebens gegen meine Verlegung in den Normalvollzug. Ein erfolgreicher Tauschhandel, wie du siehst.“ Als Tara sie immer noch besorgt musterte, fügte sie ein wenig schärfer hinzu: „Stell dich bitte nicht so an, Tara. Sex ist eine Ware und ich bin eine sehr kundige Händlerin auf diesem Gebiet. Kein Grund, mich mit großen Hundeaugen anzuschauen.“  
  
Tara senkte rasch den Kopf und sah auf ihre Flasche.  
  
„Weißt du, dass Eric mit Nora geflohen ist?“, fragte sie.  
  
Pam nickte. Ihre Erleichterung über die erfolgreiche Flucht ihres Machers hatte immer noch etwas Befreiendes und das lag nicht nur daran, dass sich ihre eigenen Chancen mit Erics Freiheit beträchtlich verbesserten. Er war durch seine Entscheidung, Willa zu wandeln, eindeutig am gefährdetsten gewesen und ihn außerhalb der Reichweite des Gouverneurs zu wissen, beruhigte Pam über die Maßen. Wenigstens er war außer Gefahr. Auf der anderen Seite bedeutete das, dass sie mit einem Mal nicht nur für ihren eigenen Abkömmling, sondern auch für Jessica und Willa verantwortlich war und diese auferlegte Pflicht lastete schwer auf Pams ohnehin nicht besonders ausgeprägten Muttergefühlen. Sie sah zu den Beiden hinüber. Die Jungvampire senkten eilig den Blick auf ihre Flaschen und versuchten, möglichst unauffällig auszusehen, doch Pam wusste, dass sie jedes ihrer Worte mit gespitzten Ohren belauschten. Sie stöhnte innerlich. Nein, sie eignete sich wirklich nicht als Babysitter und trotzdem kam sie immer wieder in diese Situation. Falls Bill irgendwann wieder weniger göttlich und Eric weniger fokussiert auf wiedergewonnene Schwestern war, musste sie mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihnen darüber reden. Tara war anstrengend genug und eindeutig mehr als ausreichend, da musste sie nicht noch jeden anderen verlorenen Babyvampir in Louisiana an ihren Hacken kleben haben.  
  
Entschlossen stand sie auf und bedeutete den Babyvampiren, ihr zu folgen. Es gelang ihnen, ihre unberührten Flaschen unauffällig unter die leeren Flaschen zu schmuggeln. Es würde zwangläufig irgendwann auffallen, dass einige ihre Ration nicht tranken, aber hoffentlich noch nicht allzu bald.    
  
„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du da bist“, murmelte Tara, als sie zurück zu ihrem Tisch gingen.  
  
Pam schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln.  
  
„Und sonst?“, fragte sie und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Tischkante. „Ist es dir gelungen, dich aus allem Ärger herauszuhalten, wie es so deine Art ist?“ Sie hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Ich habe mein Bestes getan“, verteidigte sich Tara. „Ich habe mich nicht mit Violet angelegt, obwohl ich es wirklich gern getan hätte.“  
  
„Wer ist Violet?“  
  
Tara zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nur, dass sie hier die Älteste ist, sich als Chefin aufspielt und alle einen Riesenrespekt vor ihr haben.“  
  
„Na wunderbar“, seufzte Pam.  
  
Tara nickte zustimmend.  
  
„Als sie Jason mit blutigem Arm hier reingeschmissen haben...“  
  
„Jason?“, unterbrach Jessica sie eilig und trat näher. „Jason ist hier? Wo? Was ist passiert?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung, was passiert ist. Sie haben ihn hier reingeworfen, aber ehe irgendwelche Fragen gestellt werden konnten, hatte Violet ihn sich schon unter den Nagel gerissen.“ Tara deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Schubladenfächer an der Wand.  
  
„Violet?“, fragte Jessica fassungslos.  
  
Pam verdrehte genervt die Augen. Es war doch wirklich zum Wahnsinnig werden mit diesen verfluchten Stackhouses. Ständig tauchten sie auf, egal wo, egal wann, wie eine beschissene Seuche und machten Probleme. Wenn Sookie ausnahmsweise mal ihre Mikrowellenfingerchen nicht in einer Sache drin hatte, war mit Sicherheit ihr tumber Bruder nicht weit.  
  
  


°

  
  
Pam hatte mit so ziemlich allem gerechnet, als man sie ob ihrer Weigerung, das mit HepV versetzte TruBlood zu trinken, aus der Zelle geführt hatte. Auch ihren Wahren Tod hatte sie in Betracht gezogen, natürlich, trotzdem jagte Jessicas panisch gehauchtes „Wir alle begegnen hier der Sonne“ ihr einen kalten Schauder über den Rücken.  
  
Violet trat auf Jessica zu.  
  
„Woher weißt du das so genau?“, fragte sie bedrohlich.  
  
Jessica schluckte nervös.  
  
„Ich... mein Macher... er hat...“, stammelte sie.  
  
Violet bleckte die Zähne. „Raus damit, Hexe, oder du hast gleich keine Zunge mehr, um jemals wieder etwas zu sagen!“  
  
„Lass sie gefälligst ausreden!“, entgegnete Tara wütend.  
  
Violet fuhr blitzschnell zu ihr herum. „Ach ja, richtig, dir habe ich es ja überhaupt zu verdanken, dass ich hier bin. Willst du die Nächste auf meiner Liste sein, Schlampe?“  
  
Im nächsten Moment stand Pam zwischen ihnen und schob Tara hinter sich.  
  
„Lass sie in Ruhe!“  
  
Violet musterte sie kurz.  
  
„Sie ist dein, nicht wahr?“, fragte sie abschätzig und warf Tara einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Halt sie von mir fern, dann werde ich sie verschonen. Ansonsten können wir gerne feststellen, wer von uns beiden die Eins mehr verdient hat.“  
  
„Du-...“, zischte Tara, doch Pam warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu.  
  
„Sei sofort still, Tara, oder ich befehle es dir.“  
  
In Taras Augen spiegelte sich für einen kurzen Augenblick ihre gewohnte Halsstarrigkeit, dann presste sie trotzig die Lippen aufeinander und trat einen Schritt zurück. Pam behielt sie noch einen Moment im Auge, doch als sie keine Anstalten machte, ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, drehte sie sich wieder zu Violet um. Sie hätte das verdammte Miststück gerne in ihre Schranken verwiesen, doch sie machte sich keine Illusion darüber, dass Violet jedem einzelnen in diesem Raum innerhalb von Sekunden das Herz herausreißen konnte. Vorerst gab sie den Ton an, so wenig Pam das auch behagte.  
  
Violet wandte sich wieder Jessica zu. „Du wolltest etwas sagen, bevor wir so dreist unterbrochen wurden.“  
  
Jessica sah hilfesuchend zu ihrem Freund, der ihre Hand ergriffen hatte und ihr jetzt beruhigend zunickte. Sie blickte zögernd wieder zu Violet.  
  
„Mein Macher hat diesen Raum und was mit uns passiert in einer Vision gesehen.“  
  
„In einer Vision?“, echote Violet ungläubig, während Pam genervt die Augen verdrehte. „Hältst du mich für dumm?“  
  
Jessica reckte entschlossen das Kinn vor. „Es ist die Wahrheit. Er kann Ereignisse voraussehen und er hat uns alle in diesem Raum verbrennen sehen. Du kannst es glauben oder auch nicht, mir ist es egal.“  
  
Violet bedachte sie mit einem abfälligen Blick, dann entfernte sie sich von ihr und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand.  
  
Pam hielt ungefähr genauso viel von Jessicas Erklärung, aber so sehr sie Bill Comptons Göttlichkeit auch anzweifeln mochte, die Luke an der Decke ließ sich nicht wegdiskutieren, Vision hin oder her.  
  
Die Stunden zogen dahin, ohne dass etwas passierte. Sie alle hatten sich ohne weitere Worte an den Wänden niedergelassen und harrten der Dinge, die da kommen sollten. Der anbrechende Tag forderte seinen Tribut von den jüngeren Vampiren. Trotz aller Aufregung hatte Willa den Kopf auf ihre Knie gebettet und schlief dicht an Tara gedrängt, während ihr dunkles Haar über ihr Gesicht fiel. Jessica schmiegte sich an James. Sie flüsterten leise miteinander, doch schließlich verstummte ihr Gespräch. Steve kämpfte zwar gegen den Schlaf an, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass er immer wieder einnickte. Violet hingegen blieb wach, ihre dunklen Augen wanderten die Wände entlang und glitten hin und wieder geringschätzig über ihre Mitgefangenen hinweg. Sie brütete offensichtlich ebenso über einem Fluchtplan wie Pam. Ein Blick zu Tara offenbarte ihr, dass auch ihr Abkömmling noch wach war. Sie bemerkte Pams Blick und wandte den Kopf. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ungewöhnlich offen und enthüllte ihre Besorgnis.  
  
Pam rückte näher an sie heran und ergriff ihre Hand. „Hab keine Angst.“  
  
„Wie sollte ich nicht?“, fragte Tara leise. „Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut an die Sonnenbank und eigentlich wollte ich solche Schmerzen nie wieder erleben.“ Sie sah auf ihre verschlungenen Finger. „Und sterben will ich auch nicht mehr.“  
  
„Hör auf, so einen Blödsinn zu reden, du wirst nicht sterben“, antwortete Pam streng. „Damals habe ich dich rausgeholt, schon vergessen? Denkst du, ich nehme solche Mühen auf mich, dich am Leben zu halten, und gebe jetzt einfach auf?“  
  
Tara lächelte mühsam. „Und was ist dein Plan, Barbie?“  
  
„Eric“, erwiderte Pam kaum vernehmlich, „er ist dort draußen und wird zurückkommen, um uns rauszuholen.“  
  
„Dein Vertrauen in ihn ist wirklich grenzenlos“, murmelte Tara.  
  
„Und er hat mich nie enttäuscht.“ Ihr Vertrauen in Eric war hundert Jahre alt. Sie wusste, er würde sie retten, das hatte er immer getan. Ihr Blick fiel auf Willa. Und auch um ihretwillen würde er kommen. Ihre Wandlung mochte hauptsächlich ein politisches Statement gewesen sein, doch er würde seinen jüngsten Abkömmling nicht im Stich lassen. Niemals. „Und so sehr es mich auch grämt, es zuzugeben, aber tatsächlich vertraue ich auch auf Bill. Und wenn er nur kommt, um seine eigene Brut zu befreien...“, sie nickte in Jessicas Richtung, „... er wird kommen. Sie beide.“  
  
„Rechtzeitig?“  
  
Pam drückte Taras Hand.  
  
„Ich werde dich nicht sterben lassen“, sagte sie eindringlich. „Wir werden diesen verdammten Wichsern hier nicht das Vergnügen schenken, uns sterben zu sehen. Hast du das verstanden?“  
  
Tara sah auf und nickte langsam. „Ja.“  
  
„Gut.“  
  
Tara schwieg kurz, dann flüsterte sie: „Es tut mir übrigens Leid, dass du angeschossen wurdest, nur weil ich weggelaufen bin.“  
  
„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich sollte mich beizeiten daran gewöhnen, dass du aufsässig, störrisch und unbelehrbar bist.“  
  
„Du hast es schon schwer mit mir.“  
  
„Allerdings. Aber da du es nun selbst erkannt hast, könntest du dich ja bessern.“  
  
Tara streichelte ihren Handrücken. „Ich sollte mich bei dir dafür bedanken. Dass du mich gewandelt hast, obwohl ich aufsässig, störrisch und unbelehrbar bin.“  
  
„Du wirst mir jetzt keine Abschiedsszene machen“, erwiderte Pam barsch.  
  
„Aber-...“  
  
„Nein, wirst du nicht. Als deine Macherin verbiete ich es dir.“  
  
Tara warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu, als der Befehl jeden Satz, den sie hatte sagen wollen, aus ihrem Kopf verbannte.  
  
„Es macht dir Riesenspaß, diese Karte auszuspielen, oder?“, zischte sie.  
  
Pam lächelte selbstgefällig.  
  
„Ein wenig“, gab sie zu, „und wütend gefällst du mir sehr viel besser als wehleidig.“  
  
„Du bist so ein Miststück.“  
  
„Leidenschaftlich gern. Und wenn du ehrlich bist, stehst du drauf, Süße.“  
  
„Ein selbstverliebtes Miststück.“  
  
„Aber ja. Und du magst mich trotzdem.“  
  
„Weil uns irgendeine Magie aneinander kettet.“  
  
„Rede dir das nur ein.“  
  
Als Tara darauf nichts erwiderte, lehnte Pam den Kopf an die Wand und sah zu der unheilverkündenden Luke hinauf. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie Taras Kopf an ihrer Schulter spürte, vorsichtig erst, doch als Pam sich nicht gegen die Berührung wehrte, rückte Tara noch ein wenig näher.  
  
„Schlaf“, flüsterte Pam, „ich passe auf.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, murmelte Tara müde.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis draußen der Tumult losbrach.  
  
  


 

°°°


	21. Von Machern und Abkömmlingen I (Tara/Willa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!
> 
> Nur ganz kurz als Information: Wir haben uns aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen dazu entschieden, die 7. Staffel für unseren Geschichten-Canon komplett zu ignorieren. Stattdessen seht ihr hier nun das erste Kapitel eines Fünfteilers, der unsere eigene Version der Ereignisse beschreibt, die nach Pams und Erics Weggang in der 10. Folge der 6. Staffel passiert sind. „Von Machern und Abkömmlingen“ bildet den Übergang von den Ereignissen der Serie zu unseren späteren Geschichten. 
> 
> Weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen! 
> 
> Nachtwölfin & Nachtauge

* * *

 

_ „Take care of Willa.“ - „You guys are the worst fucking makers ever.“ _

  
  
Tara starrte fassungslos in den blauen Himmel über Bon Temps. Der immer kleiner werdende Punkt ihrer Macherin war endgültig verschwunden und die helle Sonne brannte in Taras Augen. Sie blinzelte und fuhr sich ungeduldig über das Gesicht. Als sie ihre Hand sinken ließ, betrachtete sie teilnahmslos das Blut an ihren Fingern, während ihr immer klarer wurde, dass das eben wirklich passiert war. Pam hatte sie verlassen. Nach allem, was sie in den letzten Wochen zusammen durchgestanden hatten, war sie einfach verschwunden, hatte den verdammten Eric Northman ihr mal wieder vorgezogen. Unwillkürlich tastete sie nach dem Band in ihrer Brust, doch Pam hatte sich ihr gegenüber so rigoros verschlossen, wie sie es seit der schicksalhaften Nacht auf der Sonnenbank nicht mehr getan hatte. Sie spürte nur, dass Pam irgendwo dort draußen war, mehr nicht.  
  
Mit einem zornigen Schrei wirbelte Tara herum und schlug mit der Faust gegen einen der Bäume, der unter ihrer wutentbrannten Kraft erzitterte. Rinde bröckelte unter ihrer Hand herunter und zu den Überresten ihrer blutigen Tränen gesellte sich Blut aus ihren aufgeschürften Knöcheln, doch Tara nahm den körperlichen Schmerz überhaupt nicht wahr. Zu groß war die seelische Qual in ihrem Inneren. Sie war allein. Verlassen von der Frau, von der sie zum ersten Mal zu glauben gewagt hatte, dass sie tatsächlich immer an ihrer Seite bleiben würde. Sie teilten das gleiche Blut, hatten sich gegenseitig das Leben gerettet, sich geküsst und miteinander geschlafen und trotzdem war sie genauso sang- und klanglos verschwunden wie alle anderen vor ihr, denen Tara jemals ihr Vertrauen und ihre Liebe geschenkt hatte. Ihr Vater, ihre Mutter, Sookies Großmutter, Eggs, Naomi... Tara lachte bitter auf. Die Geschichte ihres Lebens. Wie hatte sie ernsthaft glauben können, dass es mit Pam anders sein würde, nur weil sie zufällig ihre Macherin war.  
  
„Scheiß auf dich, Pam!“, flüsterte sie heftig, während sie dabei zusah, wie sich die Wunden an ihrer Hand schlossen. „Scheiß auf dich, scheiß auf dich, scheiß auf dich!“  
  
„Tara?” Tara fuhr herum und entdeckte Willa zwischen den Bäumen, die sie unsicher betrachtete. „Ist alles okay?“  
  
_Achte du auf Willa ,_ fuhren ihr die letzten Worte ihrer Macherin durch den Kopf. Tara schnaubte verächtlich. Natürlich würde sie auf Willa aufpassen. Und nicht, weil Pam sie in einem plötzlichen Anfall von Familiensinn dazu aufgefordert hatte, sondern weil sie schon auf Willa aufpasste, seit diese an Erics Seite ins Fangtasia gestolpert war. Damals, als Pam ihr noch hatte den Kopf abreißen wollen, hatte sie sich bereits für das fremde, dunkelhaarige Mädchen mit den großen, ängstlichen Augen verantwortlich gefühlt. Willa Burrell, die einfach nur den falschen Nachnamen trug und sich deswegen plötzlich in der fremden, bedrohlichen Welt der Vampire wiederfand. Gewandelt und weggeschickt von ihrem Macher, verstoßen und inhaftiert von ihrem Vater. Genauso verlassen wie sie selbst.  
  
„Pam ist weg“, antwortete sie kurz.  
  
„Weg?“, wiederholte Willa. „Was soll das heißen? Wohin?“  
  
„Sie hat sich auf die Suche nach Eric gemacht“, erklärte Tara und beobachtete Willa aufmerksam.  
  
Willa sah sie mit großen Augen an, dann nickte sie langsam.  
  
„Ich konnte es nicht deuten, aber irgendwie habe ich gespürt, dass er sich vor mir verschlossen hat.“ Sie klang verletzt. Eric hatte sie nach ihrer Befreiung kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt. „Wo ist er hingegangen?“  
  
Tara zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber Pam ist fest entschlossen, ihn zu finden.“  
  
„Wann wird sie zurückkommen?“  
  
„Zur Zeit gehe ich nicht davon aus, dass sie überhaupt zurückkommt“, antwortete Tara. Sie hatte es fest sagen wollen, als ob es ihr völlig gleichgültig wäre, doch unter Willas mitfühlendem Blick brach ihre Stimme.  
  
Willa kam zögernd näher, dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und legte einen Arm um Taras Schulter.  
  
„Sie kommt bestimmt zurück“, sagte sie.  
  
„Scheiß auf die Beiden.“ Tara richtete sich entschlossen auf und sah Willa an. „Unseren Machern sind wir anscheinend scheißegal, aber wir schlagen uns schon durch.“ Sie lächelte mühsam. „Ich passe auf dich auf, Kleine. Besser als Eric und Pam kriege ich das allemal hin.“  
  
Willa lächelte leicht, auch wenn sie genauso verloren aussah, wie Tara sich fühlte.  
  
„Hey ihr zwei!“ Jessica kam vom Volleyballfeld zu ihnen hinauf. „Los, ihr seid die nächsten! Kneifen gilt nicht!“ Als sie die verwischten Tränenspuren auf Taras Wangen entdeckte, stieß sie einen erschreckten Laut aus und kam eilig näher. „Was ist passiert? Ist irgendwas mit Pam?“  
  
„Ja, irgendwas ist mit Pam“, knurrte Tara böse. „Eine hirnrissige Abhängigkeit von Eric fucking Northman, das ist mit Pam.“  
  
„Was?“, fragte Jessica verwirrt und sah sich suchend um. „Wo ist sie?“  
  
„Eric ist verschwunden und Pam hat sich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht“, sprang Willa hilfsbereit ein.  
  
„Eric ist verschwunden? Wohin?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung“, antwortete Tara abweisend. „Und eigentlich interessiert es mich auch einen Scheißdreck.“  
  
Jessicas Blick glitt über die beiden Babyvampire und ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.  
  
„Sie haben euch einfach so zurückgelassen?“, fragte sie ungläubig.  
  
„Im Großen und Ganzen trifft es das wirklich verdammt gut“, antwortete Tara. „Du siehst hier zwei vampirischen Vollwaisen vor dir. Noch dazu ohne Schlafplatz, denn das Fangtasia gehört uns ja nicht mehr.“  
  
„Ihr könnt bei uns bleiben“, sagte Jessica sofort. „Bill hat bestimmt nichts dagegen und wir haben massenhaft Platz.“  
  
„Sicher, dass Bill damit einverstanden ist?“, fragte Tara unschlüssig.  
  
„Er kann wohl schlecht was dagegen sagen, wenn ich euch beiden jetzt Asyl anbiete. Schließlich habt ihr mich ja auch im Fangtasia versteckt, als ich mich vor seinem religiösen Wahn verstecken musste. Ich schulde dir also ohnehin noch was.“ Jessica lächelte. „Und außerdem sind wir doch Freunde, oder? Und Freunde tun so etwas füreinander.“  
  
Tara erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Okay“, sagte sie. „Fürs erste. Bis Willa und ich was Eigenes finden.“  
  
„So lange ihr wollt.“ Jessica hakte sich bei ihnen ein und zog sie energisch zum Volleyballfeld hinunter. „Und jetzt wird gespielt! Ich meine, wir wandeln in der Sonne. Trübsal blasen können wir echt ein anderes Mal!“  
  


 

°

  
  
Willa und Tara saßen gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer des Compton-Anwesens, als ein plötzliches Aufleuchten über ihre Haut lief und in glitzerndem Staub verpuffte. Willa zuckte wie unter einem jähen Schmerz zusammen.  
  
„Was war das?“, fragte sie erschrocken.  
  
Tara schüttelte ratlos den Kopf und betrachtete ihre Arme, doch sie schienen ihr jetzt wieder völlig normal zu sein.  
  
„Tara? Willa?“, kam Jessicas hektische Stimme von oben und kurz darauf platzte sie mit James im Schlepptau ins Zimmer. „Ist euch das auch passiert? Dieser goldene Schimmer?“  
  
Tara nickte. „Was, zum Teufel, war das?“  
  
„Ich denke, der Zauber, der uns in der Sonne wandeln ließ, ist vorbei“, antwortete James und zog damit alle Blicke auf sich.  
  
„Woher willst das wissen?“, forschte Jessica.  
  
„Es fühlte sich so an. Als ob eine sonnige Wärme meinen Körper verlassen hätte und stattdessen der üblichen Kälte Platz gemacht hat. Bei euch nicht?“  
  
„Doch“, stimmte Tara ihm zögernd zu und auch Willa und Jessica nickten.  
  
„Schade“, murmelte Jessica und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. „Irgendwie hatte ich gehofft, es wäre für immer.“  
  
Die anderen schwiegen auf Jessicas Worte. Die ewige Nacht, die plötzlich wieder für sie angebrochen war, erfüllte sie alle mit Trauer.  
  
„Oh Gott“, flüsterte Willa plötzlich. „Hoffentlich sind Eric und Pam nicht irgendwo, wo jetzt die Sonne scheint. Wir haben doch keine Ahnung, wo sie sind.“  
  
„Du würdest es spüren, wenn Eric stirbt“, sagte Tara beruhigend. „Ist er noch da?“  
  
Willa konzentrierte sich kurz, dann nickte sie. „Ja. Nur ganz schwach, aber ich spüre ihn.“  
  
„Dann ist alles gut.“  
  
Ein Knarren von der Haustür ertönte, dann kam Bill in den Flur, langsam und tief in Gedanken versunken.  
  
Jessica sprang auf und eilte zum ihm. „Bill! Bist du okay? Ist alles gut gegangen?“  
  
Sie ergriff seine Hand und Bill zog sie näher und drückte sie kurz an sich.  
  
„Ja, es ist alles gut“, sagte er müde. „Warlow ist tot. Aber damit hat auch sein Blut seine Wirkung verloren. Wir können nicht mehr in der Sonne wandeln.“  
  
„Wir haben es gespürt.“  
  
Erst jetzt schien Bill die anderen Vampire in seinem Wohnzimmer zu bemerken. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn, als sein Blick auf Tara und Willa fiel.  
  
„Oh, das habe ich in dem ganzen Trubel um Sookie ganz vergessen“, sagte Jessica schnell. „Eric und Pam sind weg und deswegen habe ich Tara und Willa angeboten, dass sie bei uns bleiben können. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?“  
  
„Eric und Pam sind weg?“, wiederholte Bill. „Was soll das heißen, sie sind weg?“  
  
„Naja, eigentlich ist vor allem Eric weg. Er ist nach der Befreiung des Camps einfach davon geflogen. Und Pam ist ihm hinterher.“  
  
Bill schloss erschöpft die Augen. „Das ist sehr untypisch für Eric, sich einfach aus dem Staub zu machen“, murmelte er. „Andererseits hat ihn Noras Tod wirklich schwer getroffen, vielleicht braucht er ein wenig Abstand.“  
  
„Also dürfen sie bleiben?“, fragte Jessica ungeduldig.  
  
Bill nickte zerstreut. „Ja, ja, natürlich können sie bleiben. Jess, ich muss kurz allein sein, nimm es mir nicht übel, ja? Morgen reden wir.“  
  
„Okay.“ Jessica trat von ihm zurück. „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?“  
  
Bill strich ihr beruhigend über die Wange. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Es war nur ein sehr langer Tag und auch eine sehr lange Nacht. Wir sehen uns morgen.“  


 

 

°

  
  
Es klopfte leise an die Zimmertür. Willa sah von ihrem Buch hoch.  
  
„Herein“, rief sie.  
  
Bill öffnete die Tür einen Spalt. „Störe ich?“  
  
Willa schüttelte rasch den Kopf und legte das Buch zur Seite. „Komm rein.“  
  
Bill betrat das Zimmer, das Willa und Tara nun seit bald einem Monat bewohnten. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Willas Bett und betrachtete das Buch auf ihrem Nachttisch.  
  
„ _'Die spanische Inquisition – Erstarkung der Vampire unter den katholischen Majestäten'_ “, las er vor. „Da hast du dir aber ein finsteres und wenig glorreiches Kapitel unserer Vergangenheit ausgesucht.“  
  
„Jetzt, wo ich Teil der Vampirgemeinschaft bin, sollte ich auch über ihre finsteren Kapitel Bescheid wissen, oder?“, antwortete Willa schüchtern.  
  
„Vermutlich.“ Bill seufzte. „Insbesondere da nicht alle Vampire der Meinung sind, dass es sich um eine finstere Episode gehandelt hat.“  
  
Willa sah Bill zaghaft an. Sie kannte den älteren Vampir kaum. Er hatte ihren Vater umgebracht. Und er hatte ihr im Camp das Leben gerettet, als er sie von seinem Blut trinken ließ. Er war ihr damals mächtiger erschienen als irgendein anderer Vampir und er flößte ihr immer noch Furcht ein, obwohl er ihr in den letzten Wochen immer freundlich, wenn auch etwas abwesend, begegnet war.  
  
Bill wandte seine Augen von dem Buch ab und begegnete Willas Blick.  
  
„Ich hätte schon früher kommen sollen“, begann er bedächtig, „aber die letzten Wochen waren unglaublich aufreibend. Erst die Autorität, dann Burrell... Alle Ordnung, die es jemals in der Vampirwelt gegeben hat, ist in sich zusammen gebrochen.Und mein Anteil daran ist nicht gerade klein...“ Er fuhr sich schuldbewusst über das Gesicht und Willa schien es, als würden seine Schultern unter der geballten Last von Reue und Verantwortung herabsinken. „Trotzdem hätte ich schon früher die Zeit finden sollen, zu dir zu kommen.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause um sich zu sammeln, dann sah er wieder hoch. „Ich möchte dich um Verzeihung bitten, Willa, dafür, dass ich dir deinen Vater genommen habe.“ Willa zuckte zusammen und Bill betrachtete sie schmerzlich. „Ich würde mich gerne damit rausreden, dass ich damals nicht ich selbst war, aber tatsächlich entspräche das nicht der Wahrheit. Ich hatte furchtbare Angst um Jessica und diese Angst hat mich in den Garten deines Vaters getrieben. Nicht Lilith. Die Furcht eines Vaters, schon wieder eines seiner Kinder zu verlieren. Es tut mir Leid, dass du dann deinen Vater verloren hast.“  
  
Blutige Tränen brannten in Willas Augen.  
  
„Ist schon gut“, brachte sie mühsam heraus. „Wenn du es nicht getan hättest, hätte es ein anderer Vampir getan. Dieses Camp...“, ihre Stimme brach und sie schluchzte, „... wer kommt denn auf so eine kranke Idee?“  
  
„Ich kann seine Taten und das Ausmaß seines Hasses nicht relativieren, Willa, aber versuche, dich nicht nur daran zu erinnern, wenn du an deinen Vater zurückdenkst“, sagte Bill sanft. „Er war trotz allem dein Vater. Und wenn du über etwas reden möchtest oder mich anschreien und mir Vorwürfe machen, meine Tür steht dir immer offen, okay? Du sollst nur wissen, dass ich es nicht leichtfertig getan habe und um deine Trauer und deinen Schmerz weiß.“  
  
Willa nickte unter Tränen. Bill zog ein Taschentuch hervor und reichte es ihr. Willa nahm es, während ihr Körper von stummen Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. Eine ganze Weile sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort, bis Willas Tränen langsam weniger wurden und schließlich versiegten.  
  
„Wie geht es dir sonst?“, fragte Bill endlich.  
  
„Ganz gut“, antwortete Willa leise, „ich habe ständig Hunger und manchmal träume ich von dem verdammten Camp und den ganzen Leichen, aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung.“  
  
„Die Träume werden vergehen“, sagte Bill, „der Hunger nicht, fürchte ich, aber du wirst dich daran gewöhnen. Hast du etwas von Eric gehört?“  
  
Willa schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
  
„Er wird bestimmt zurückkommen. Das einzige, was Eric auf dieser Welt heilig ist, ist seine Familie.“  
  
„Es ist seltsam, jemanden zu vermissen, den man eigentlich gar nicht kennt“, murmelte Willa und zog ihre Knie an den Körper. „Aber immerhin habe ich Tara.“ Sie starrte einen Augenblick vor sich hin. „Ich wünschte nur, dass ich ihr ebenso helfen könnte wie sie mir“, fuhr sie schließlich fort. „Sie tut alles für mich. Und gleichzeitig ist sie so zornig und so verletzt und ich kann nichts für sie tun.“  
  
„Du vermisst Eric sogar, obwohl du ihn nicht wirklich kennst. Wie viel schwerer muss es da für Tara sein, auf solche Art und Weise im Stich gelassen zu werden.“ Bill schüttelte bekümmert den Kopf. „Tara wurde in ihrem Leben einfach schon zu oft verlassen. Und dass ihr das jetzt nochmal mit der Person passiert, bei der ihr alle ihre Vampirinstinkte geradezu befehlen, darauf zu vertrauen, dass sie ihr immer zur Seite stehen wird, ist besonders hart. Ich weiß nicht, ob Pam wirklich klar war, was sie Tara damit antut, als sie Eric einfach Hals über Kopf hinterher geflogen ist.“  
  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie“, gestand Willa bedrückt.  
  
„Ich werde nach ihr sehen“, versprach Bill. „Weißt du, wo sie ist?“  
  
„Sie trainiert.“  
  


 

°

  
  
Tara deckte den Boxsack vor sich mit Schlägen und Tritten ein. Sie wirbelte um ihren pendelnden Gegner herum, traf ihn jedes Mal an einer anderen Seite. Jeden normalen Boxsack hätte es unter ihren kraftvollen Hieben schon zerfetzt, doch an diesem Boxsack hatten Bills Vampirwachen trainiert und er war entsprechend haltbar. Sie hörte, wie sich die Tür hinter ihr öffnete, sprang hoch und landete ein paar besonders starke Treffer auf dem schwarzen Leder, ehe sie wieder sicheren Fußes auf dem Boden aufkam. Erst dann drehte sie sich herum. Bill stand in der Tür und beobachtete sie.  
  
„Du hast den Trainingsraum gefunden“, sagte er.  
  
„Gleich in den ersten Tagen“, gab Tara zu.  
  
Bill wies auf den immer noch schwingenden Boxsack. „Das sah gut aus. Sehr schnell.“  
  
„Schnell genug, um einem Vampir, der, sagen wir, hundert Jahre älter ist als ich, eine reinzuhauen?“, fragte Tara  
  
Bill wiegte den Kopf. „Wenn du Pam in einem überraschenden Moment erwischst... doch, du könntest eine Chance haben.“  
  
„Na, dann habe ich ja mein Ziel erreicht“, antwortete Tara und stoppte den Boxsack mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung.  
  
Bill hielt ihr eine Flasche hin. „Du bist bestimmt hungrig. Ein TruBlood?“  
  
„TruBlood?“, wiederholte Tara überrascht und beäugte die Flasche misstrauisch.  
  
„Garantiert HepV-frei“, versprach Bill.  
  
Tara ging zu ihm und nahm ihm das TruBlood aus der Hand. Bill schmunzelte, als sie die halbe Flasche in einem Zug herunterstürzte.  
  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Abkömmling von Pam TruBlood trinken würde, ohne zumindest die Miene zu verziehen.“  
  
Tara senkte die Flasche. „Das erste Blut, dass ich jemals getrunken habe, war Sookies Blut“, erklärte sie und Bill nickte verstehend.  
  
„Dagegen haben natürlich weder menschliches noch künstliches Blut eine Chance.“  
  
Tara drehte die Flasche in ihren Händen. „Und woher kommt dieses TruBlood? Stellen sie es wieder her?“  
  
„Es ist die erste neue Charge aus der Fabrik, die dem Camp angelagert war. Es war schließlich alles da und fertig. Ich habe die Räume sehr gründlich säubern lassen und dann veranlasst, die Produktion wieder aufzunehmen.“ Bill zuckte die Schultern. „Es ist zumindest ein Anfang.“  
  
Tara sah Bill abwartend an. Er betrachtete sie nur stumm, ohne etwas zu sagen.  
  
„Wolltest du mir wirklich nur eine Kostprobe des neuen TruBloods geben?“, fragte Tara schließlich. „Oder ist noch etwas anderes? Sollen wir ausziehen?“  
  
Bill hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nein, auf keinen Fall. Es tut Jessica sehr gut, ihre Freunde um sich zu haben. Es hilft ihr, mit ihren Schuldgefühlen fertig zu werden. Ihr seid sehr Willkommen. Und ich habe einiges wieder gut zu machen.“  
  
„Zum Beispiel?“, fragte Tara verwundert.  
  
„Zum Beispiel mein Verhalten damals in Russells Haus“, sagte Bill und sah Tara offen an. „Ich habe dich nie angemessen dafür um Verzeihung gebeten, dass ich dich diesem Abschaum überlassen habe.“  
  
Tara schüttelte eilig den Kopf, um Bill zu unterbrechen. Sie wollte nicht einmal an Franklin denken.  
  
„Du hast mich dafür vor Pam gerettet“, sagte sie schnell. „Damals auf dem Friedhof. Wir sind quitt.“  
  
Ein Schatten zog über Bills Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde, was ihre Ablenkung zu bedeuten hatte, doch er akzeptierte ihre Weigerung, über die Geschichte zu sprechen, mit einem kurzen Nicken. „Nun, dann wäre da trotzdem noch die Tatsache, dass Eric und Pam in den ersten zwei Wochen ihres Vampirlebens auf Jessica aufgepasst haben. Es ist das mindeste, dass ich dafür ihre Abkömmlinge beherberge, bis sie zurückkommen.“  
  
„Falls sie denn zurückkommen“, murmelte Tara und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken.  
  
„Hast du etwas von Pam gespürt?“, fragte Bill.  
  
„Nein“, antwortete Tara brüsk. „Und ich gebe ihr auch keine Gelegenheit dazu.“  
  
Wenn sie eine Fähigkeit in den vergangenen vier Wochen seit Pams Weggang perfektioniert hatte, dann war es die, ihre Seite des Bandes so weit wie möglich abzuschotten. Was Pam konnte, konnte sie schon lange.  
  
„Ich verstehe deine Wut, Tara, aber...“  
  
„Tust du das?“, fragte Tara hitzig. „Hast du eine Ahnung, was es heißt, von seiner Macherin im Stich gelassen zu werden? Immer und immer wieder hinter Eric Northman zurückstehen zu müssen?“  
  
Bill lächelte schmerzlich. „Tatsächlich glaube ich schon, dass ich den letzten Punkt recht gut nachvollziehen kann.“  
  
Tara hielt kurz inne. „Ja, vermutlich kannst du das“, gab sie dann zu. „Trotzdem. Wie konnte sie das tun? Nach allem, was wir erlebt haben? Wie konnte sie einfach so gehen?“ Ihre Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung schrie aus jedem Wort und als sie zu Bill aufsah, bemerkte sie erstaunt, dass sie sich Hilfe und Antworten von ihm erhoffte. Weil er älter war und etwas in ihr darauf drängte, sich unter den machtvollen Schutz eines älteren Vampirs begeben zu dürfen. Sie schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. „Verdammte Scheiße, ich höre mich an wie ein gottverdammtes Baby.“  
  
„Weil du genau das bist, Tara.“ Bill seufzte leise und setzte sich neben sie. „Du bist ein Babyvampir und auf die Hilfe deiner Macherin angewiesen. Deine Vampirinstinkte wissen das sehr gut.“  
  
„Verdammt scheiße für meine Instinkte, dass meine Macherin kein Interesse daran hat, mir zu helfen.“ Tara nahm einen Schluck von ihrem TruBlood. „Hättest du das getan, Bill? Jessica für deinen Macher im Stich gelassen?“  
  
Bill versteifte sich merklich. „Ich bin der falsche Ansprechpartner, wenn es um Ergebenheit gegenüber seinen Machern geht, glaub mir. Ich hätte es nie getan, aber Eric und Pam sind da anders. Eric stand für Pam schon immer über allem anderen.. Sie ist einer der loyalsten Vampire, die ich kenne. Und das ist ansich nichts schlechtes.“  
  
„Nur wenn man die Leidtragende dieser verdammten Loyalität ist. Sie hat mich allein gelassen, Bill, und mir noch dazu die Verantwortung für einen anderen Vampir übertragen. Sie rennt irgendeinem tausendjährigem Vampir hinterher, aber ich soll mich um einen Babyvampir kümmern? Gott, ich finde mich selber kaum in dieser Vampirwelt zurecht, die noch dazu völlig aus den Fugen geraten ist, und dann soll ich plötzlich die Pflichten einer Macherin übernehmen? Ich meine, ich liebe Willa, aber das ist einfach zu viel. Wie soll ich mich um sie kümmern, wenn ich nicht mal in der Lage bin, mich um mich selbst zu kümmern?“  
  
„Du kannst auf sie aufpassen, aber du kannst ihr nicht ihren Macher ersetzen. Genauso wenig wie dir niemand Pam ersetzen kann. Aber du solltest die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Pam ist Eric gefolgt, weil sie glaubte, dass er ihre Hilfe braucht. Du würdest das Gleiche für sie tun, oder nicht?“ Er sah Tara an, die widerwillig nickte. „Und wenn sie das erledigt hat, wird sie zu dir zurückkehren.“  
  
„Um mich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit, wenn Eric mit dem Finger schnippt, wieder im Stich zu lassen.“ Tara schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe die Nase gründlich voll davon, ständig verlassen zu werden. Pam soll bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst. Ich bin ohne sie besser dran, egal, was irgendwelche Instinkte wollen oder nicht wollen.“  
  
Bill öffnete den Mund, um etwas darauf zu erwidern, doch Tara schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
  
„Nein. Du kannst mir meinen Hass auf sie nicht ausreden. Sie hat angedroht, mich freizugeben, Bill. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Sie hat mir angedroht, mich verdammt noch mal freizugeben!“ Tara stiegen unvermittelt die Tränen in die Augen und wütend wischte sie sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Bill sah sie betroffen an, doch er sagte nichts. Tara nickte grimmig, als auch er keine Worte fand, um diese Drohung Pams zu entschuldigen oder zu erklären. „Lass uns aufhören, über Pam zu reden, ja? Du kannst nichts daran ändern, dass sie unsere Bindung verraten hat.“  
  
„Wie gesagt, ich verstehe ja, dass du wütend bist“, sagte Bill ruhig. „Aber du pflegst deine Wut, Tara. Wäre es nicht einfacher zu versuchen, darüber hinweg zu kommen?“  
  
„Ich schlage lieber auf einen Boxsack ein und stelle mir vor, dass sie es ist, als heulend in der Ecke zu sitzen, weil sie mich einfach weggeworfen hat. Für mich ist das leichter, glaub mir, Bill.“  
  
Bill nickte bedächtig. „In Ordnung“, sagte er. „Aber wenn du irgendein Problem hast oder meine Hilfe brauchst, deinetwegen oder Willas wegen, dann frag mich, okay? Ich kann dir deine Macherin nicht ersetzen, aber ich kann dir trotzdem helfen, so lange du mir Bescheid sagst.“  
  
Tara prostete ihm zu und lächelte schwach.  


 

 

°

  
  
Jessica war mit James zugange und Bill hatte Willa zu sich in sein Arbeitszimmer gerufen, damit sie ihm alles über Burrells Machenschaften erzählte. Willa missfiel es zwar, das Ansehen ihres verstorbenen Vaters zu beschmutzen, aber andererseits hatte sie ebenso wie Bill das Gefühl, Wiedergutmachung an der Vampirrasse leisten zu müssen, und deswegen unterstützte sie ihn bereitwillig in seinem Kampf gegen Burrells Anhänger, die weiterhin den Vampirhass in Louisiana und dem gesamten Land schürten.  
  
Tara lief ziellos durch Bon Temps, auf der unbewussten Suche nach irgendetwas, das ihr Ablenkung verschaffen würde. Es tat ihr nicht gut, zu lange mit sich und ihren bohrenden Gedanken allein zu sein. Sie ging durch die dunklen Straßen, nur ein bisschen schneller, als es einem Menschen möglich gewesen wäre, um andere Passanten nicht zu sehr zu erschrecken. Tatsächlich begegnete sie keiner Menschenseele. Noch immer trauten sich viele Menschen nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit nicht aus dem Haus, und wenn doch, dann nur in Gruppen und bewaffnet. Tara achtete kaum darauf, wo sie hinlief, bis ihre verräterischen Füße sie direkt vor die Eingangstür des Merlotte's geführt hatten. Aus dem Inneren erklang der übliche Lärm. Selbst eine diffuse Angst vor Vampiren konnte die Leute nicht davon abhalten, Abend für Abend bei Sam einzufallen und sich ihr wohlverdientes Bier hinter die Binde zu kippen. Tara starrte unschlüssig auf die Eingangstür, doch die plötzliche Sehnsucht nach der vertrauten, beinahe familiären Atmosphäre überwältigte sie und so trat sie ein. Kaum hatte sie einen Fuß über die Schwelle gesetzt, als die Gespräche abrupt verstummten. Alle Köpfe im Raum drehten sich zur ihr um und in den meisten Gesichtern stand tiefes Misstrauen, in manchen sogar blanker Hass. Nur ein Mensch schien wahrhaft erfreut über ihr unerwartetes Erscheinen.  
  
„Nutte! Was treibt dich denn hierher?“ Lafayette stand hinter der Bar und gestikulierte in Richtung des Barhockers vor ihm. „Beweg deinen hübschen Arsch hier rüber und lass deinen wunderschönen Cousin an deinem untoten Leben teilhaben. Los!“  
  
Tara lächelte und ging zu ihm hinüber. „Ich befürchte, ich versaue Sam das Geschäft, wenn ich lange hier bleibe“, sagte sie und nickte zu den anderen Gästen hinüber, die sie immer noch unverwandt anstarrten.  
  
„Wenn es in diesem Kaff irgendeinen anderen Ort geben würde, wo sie sich die Kante geben könnten, bestimmt. Da dem aber nicht so ist, werden sie sich wohl mit dir abfinden. So groß ist ihr Hass auf Vampire dann doch nicht, dass sie dafür darauf verzichten würden, sich in solch illustrer Gesellschaft volllaufen zu lassen.“ Er stellte Jane Bodehouse, die am anderen Ende des Tresens saß und mit leerem Blick vor sich hinstierte, mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln das nächste Glas vor die Nase.  
  
„Wie geht’s dir?“, fragte Tara und versuchte krampfhaft, sich ausschließlich auf Lafayettes ausschweifende Antwort zu konzentrieren. Vielleicht war es doch eine blöde Idee gewesen, sich in einen Raum mit so vielen Menschen zu begeben, deren Herzschläge so unglaublich verführerisch in ihren Ohren widerhallten. Das Fangtasia war in den ersten Tagen nach ihrer Wandlung schon ein Kraftakt sondergleichen gewesen, doch dort hatte die Hälfte aller Gäste wenigstens kein schlagendes Herz mehr besessen. Und Pam hatte auf sie aufgepasst. Tara umklammerte die Kante des Tresens.  
  
„... und Sam denkt ernsthaft drüber nach, seinen Job hier an den Nagel zu hängen und Bürgermeister zu werden, stell dir das mal vor...“  
  
„Aha“, presste Tara hervor. Sie hatte Mühe, ihre Fangzähne unter Kontrolle zu halten. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass der Hunger, dem sie im Camp ausgesetzt gewesen war, nie wieder völlig verschwinden würde. Er brodelte immer unter der Oberfläche und erinnerte sie daran, wie schrecklich es war, tagelang keine Nahrung zu sich nehmen zu können. Und noch dazu war es zur Zeit nicht so einfach, sich angemessen zu nähren. Es gab nicht wirklich TruBlood, auch wenn Bill sich alle Mühe gab, die Produktion voranzutreiben. Und obwohl es noch einige willige Fangbanger gab, musste man die erstmal auftreiben. Noch dazu schwebte über allem die Gefahr, sich mit HepV zu infizieren.  
  
„... und dann habe ich Jason so durchgevögelt, dass er nicht mehr aufrecht stehen konnte.“  
  
Tara nickte und versuchte, sich gegen den erregten Herzschlag eines pubertierenden Jungen, der vermutlich gerade das erste Date seines Lebens hatte, abzuschirmen. Plötzlich griff eine Hand nach ihrem Arm. Sie zuckte zusammen und sah geradewegs in Lafayettes besorgte Augen.  
  
„Du hörst mir überhaupt nicht zu, T.“, stellte er fest. „Ist alles okay mit dir?“  
  
„Natürlich höre ich dir zu“, verteidigte sich Tara rasch.  
  
„Ich habe gerade behauptet, dass ich Jason Stackhouse gevögelt habe. Du hörst mir nicht zu. Was ist los?“  
  
Tara seufzte. „Ich habe Hunger“, gestand sie leise. „Irgendwie habe ich die Wirkung von so vielen, schlagenden Herzen um mich herum unterschätzt.“  
  
„Sollen wir kurz rausgehen?“  
  
„Gute Idee“, sagte Tara und löste ihre verkrampften Hände vom Rand des Tresens.  
  
Gemeinsam liefen sie an der Küche vorbei zum Hintereingang. Als Tara in die schwül-feuchte Nachtluft hinaus trat und Lafayette die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, entspannte sie sich merklich. Obwohl sie das gleichmäßige Schlagen durch die Wände des Hauses immer noch hören konnte, waren sie doch gedämpft genug, damit sie keine direkte Gefahr für ihre Selbstbeherrschung mehr darstellten. Sie konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf das stetige Summen, Zirpen und Brummen der zahllosen Insekten um sie herum.  
  
„Besser?“, fragte Lafayette und trat neben sie.  
  
„Besser“, bestätigte Tara aufatmend.  
  
Lafayette schob den Ärmel seiner pinken Strickjacke nach oben und hielt ihr sein entblößtes Handgelenk hin.  
  
„Trink von mir“, bot er ihr an.  
  
Tara schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Wenn du wüsstest, wie wenig Kontrolle ich gerade über mich habe, würdest du mir das nicht anbieten.“  
  
Er hielt ihr weiterhin seinen Arm vor die Nase. „Jetzt hast du es mir gesagt und mein Angebot steht trotzdem noch.“  
  
„Lala...“  
  
„Oder kannst du mich nicht beißen, wegen diesem Macher-Befehls-Dingsbums von deiner Vampirmama?“  
  
„Nein, daran liegt es nicht. Der Befehl ist genauso verschwunden wie Pam“, antwortete Tara düster.  
  
„Komm schon, Schlampe. Ich habe dich schon mit Chili und Hamburgern vollgestopft, da warst du kaum einen Meter groß. Überlass deinem lieben Cousin ruhig weiterhin die Sorge um dein leibliches Wohl.“  
  
Tara betrachtete sein Handgelenk mit den verführerisch pochenden Adern gierig.  
  
„Hast du irgendetwas Silbernes bei dir?“, fragte sie und fuhr mit ihrem Finger begehrlich über die zarte Haut.  
  
„Meinen Ohrring. Echtes Sterlingsilber.“  
  
„Nimm ihn in deine andere Hand“, befahl Tara, „und schreck nicht davor zurück, ihn einzusetzen, hörst du?“  
  
Lafayette nestelte gehorsam an seinem Ohrring und schloss seine Hand darum, ehe er Tara wieder seinen Arm hinstreckte. Tara fuhr ihre Fangzähne mit einem leisen Knacken aus und ergriff sein Handgelenk. Das Rauschen seines Blutes erfüllte ihre Ohren und ohne noch weiter zu zögern, versenkte Tara ihre Zähne in Lafayettes Fleisch. Lafayette sog scharf die Luft ein, doch Tara nahm ihn gar nicht weiter wahr, als die ersten Tropfen seines Blutes ihren Mund füllten. Es war so befreiend, ihren brennenden Durst endlich stillen zu dürfen. Sie trank mit tiefen Schlucken, versuchte, so langsam und maßvoll wie möglich zu bleiben, ihre Gier zu zügeln, doch ihre Selbstdisziplin war nur eine dünne Schicht über ihrem gewaltigen Hunger.  
  
„Tara“, murmelte Lafayette zögernd und ruckte vorsichtig an seinem Arm. Tara festige ihren Griff und trank schneller. „Tara!“  
  
Tara schloss die Augen und drängte den Blutrausch mühsam zurück. _Zerquetschtes Opossum auf der Straße ,_ dachte sie, Pams Rat beherzigend, _die blutigen Überreste auf dem Beton verteilt._ Sie rief sich dieses Bild ihrer Kindheit so deutlich wie möglich vor Augen und endlich gelang es ihr, sich von Lafayette zu lösen und sein Handgelenk freizugeben.  
  
„Danke“, sagte sie leise und heilte seine Wunden mit einem Tropfen ihres Blutes.  
  
Lafayette zog den Ärmel seiner Strickjacke über sein Handgelenk. „Fühlst du dich besser?“  
  
„Ja. Gehts dir gut?“  
  
Lafayette winkte nachlässig ab. „Alles super. Aber nachdem wir dich gefüttert haben, will ich doch mal hören, wie es dir sonst so geht.“  
  
Tara zuckte die Achseln. „Alles wie immer. Ich überlege, ob ich mir einen Job suchen soll, aber mir will auf Teufel komm raus nicht einfallen, was das für ein Job sein könnte.“  
  
„Alles wie immer bedeutet, dass Northman und sein Püppchen immer noch verschollen sind?“  
  
Taras Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Ja.“  
  
Lafayette schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hättest dein Herz nicht an jemanden wie Pam verlieren sollen, T.“  
  
„Ich habe mein Herz nicht an sie verloren“, wehrte Tara entrüstet ab.  
  
„Ach nein?“  
  
„Nein! Mein Herz hält so ein bisschen Sex sehr gut aus, ohne sich direkt zu verlieren.“  
  
„Warte!“ Lafayette hob einen Zeigefinger. „Sex? Davon weiß ich überhaupt nichts. Ich bitte doch sehr dringend um Einzelheiten.“  
  
Tara sah ihn verdrossen an. „Du bist echt 'ne schlimmere Klatschbase als Arlene und Jess zusammen, du alte Schlampe.“  
  
„Einzelheiten!“  
  
„Du willst Einzelheiten? Ganz ehrlich? Sie hat meine Hose geöffnet, ihre Finger reingeschoben und mir gleichzeitig ihre Zunge in den Hals gesteckt. Ich habe nicht mal ihre Brüste gesehen.“  
  
„Klingt ja sehr prickelnd“, meinte Lafayette.  
  
„Nicht wahr? Aber weißt du was? Es war trotzdem der geilste Sex meines ganzen bisherigen Lebens.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob mich das jetzt von Pams Fähigkeiten überzeugen soll oder ich dich eher um dein bisheriges Sexleben bemitleiden sollte.“  
  
Tara grinste schwach. „Letzteres wäre mir fast lieber, denn dann hätte ich die Chance, so einen Orgasmus noch mal zu erleben. Aber die Verbindung, die ich zu Pam habe und dann auch noch Sex, ihre Erregung, meine Erregung... das ist einfach unglaublich!“  
  
„Okay, okay, ich habs kapiert, Vampire haben unglaublich tollen Sex.“  
  
„Und Macher und Abkömmlinge haben noch viel unglaublicheren Sex, wenn ich aus meinem begrenzten Erfahrungsschatz solche Rückschlüsse ziehen darf.“  
  
„Aber trotz dieser unglaublichen, horizonterweiternden Erfahrung hast du nicht dein armes, untotes Herzlein an sie verloren?“  
  
Tara seufzte verzweifelt. „Ich wünschte wirklich, ich hätte einfach nur eine Geliebte verloren, weißt du? Das könnte ich verschmerzen, ist mir ja schon öfter passiert. Trotz der horizonterweiternden Erfahrung. Aber sie ist diejenige, die bei mir hätte bleiben sollen. Für immer. Hundert, zweihundert, dreihundert Jahre. So sollte es sein. Und ich habe lange gebraucht, um sie in dieser Rolle zu akzeptieren. Und kaum habe ich sie akzeptiert, wusch, fliegt sie davon und verlässt mich. Gott, ich wünschte wirklich, sie wäre nur meine beschissene Geliebte gewesen.“ Tara ballte zornig ihre Hände zu Fäusten.  
  
Lafayette nickte. „Ich verstehe schon. Ist einfach eine ganz große Scheiße. Ich würde dir ja einen Tequila darauf ausgeben, aber die Umstände verbieten das wohl.“  
  
Tara ließ ihre Hände sinken und lächelte schief. „Die Geste zählt, würde ich sagen.“  
  
„Ist es nicht furchtbar, sich seinen Kummer nicht mal wegsaufen zu können?“  
  
„Doch. Inzwischen wundert es mich nicht mehr, dass die Feen fast ausgestorben sind. Gerade jetzt könnte ich einen guten Drogenrausch, wie damals nach Warlows Blut, gut gebrauchen.“  
  
„Tja, vielleicht verzichte ich dann doch dankend aufs Vampirdasein“, sagte Lafayette und betrachtete Tara mit schief gelegtem Kopf. „Du kommst aber klar, oder?“  
  
Tara zuckte die Schultern. „Komme ich das nicht immer irgendwie?“  
  
„Versprichst du mir, keine Dummheiten zu machen, Cousine?“  
  
„Versprochen.“ Tara lächelte.  
  
„Gut. Ich muss dann auch wieder rein. Du kommst wohl lieber nicht mit, oder?“  
  
„Lieber nicht.“ Tara ging zu Lafayette und umarmte ihn. „Danke, Lala.“  
  
„Immer, Nutte. Das weißt du doch.“ Lafayette lächelte ihr zu und drehte sich dann zur Tür um. Die Klinke schon in der Hand, wandte er sich noch einmal zögernd Tara zu. „Ich sollte dir noch was sagen, Tara. Es geht um deine Mutter.“  
  
Taras Gesicht verschloss sich und sie verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich will es gar nicht hören, Lafayette.“  
  
„Das verstehe ich, aber ich sagte es dir trotzdem. Sie hat mich nach dir gefragt. Kam am Weihnachtsmorgen vorbei, sah aus wie das leibhaftige schlechte Gewissen und faselte irgendwas von Vergebung und schlechter Mutter und was weiß ich.“  
  
„Das kann sie sich sonstwohin stecken.“  
  
„Ja, das dachte ich mir. Aber du solltest es trotzdem wissen. Falls sie tatsächlich auf die Idee kommt, dich zu besuchen. Bei ihr weiß man ja nie.“ Tara starrte Lafayette nur stumm an und er zuckte die Achseln. „Ich kann nicht in ihr Hirn gucken, ich weiß auch nicht, was sie will. Aber vermutlich werden wir es rausfinden, früher oder später.“  
  
Tara nickte ruckartig, dann wandte sie sich ab.  
  
„Machs gut!“, warf sie noch über die Schulter, dann verschwand sie im Dunkeln.  
  
  


 

°°°


	22. Von Machern und Abkömmlingen II (Eric/Pam)

  _„Don't you dare leave me.“ _

_„Don't even tell me you're thinking of going after him.“ _

  
  
  
Pam schloss noch einmal kurz die Augen, bevor sie den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte und herumdrehte. Langsam schwang die Tür nach innen auf und gab den Blick frei auf einen langen, dunklen Flur. Die Fensterläden der angrenzenden Zimmer schienen verschlossen zu sein, die Geräusche des nächtlichen Paris drangen nur dumpf an ihre Ohren. Weiße Laken waren über die wertvollen, alten Möbel gelegt worden und verbreiteten eine geisterhafte Atmosphäre. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass jemand die Schwelle dieses Appartements in den letzten Monaten überschritten hatte, doch die Nachbarin aus der unteren Wohnung hatte ihr am Telefon geschworen, dass sie Laute vernommen hatte, die ohne Zweifel von einem Menschen stammten. Oder einem Vampir…  
  
Pam schloss leise die Tür und ging vorsichtig weiter.  
  
„Eric?“  
  
Sie sah sich um und lauschte angestrengt. Ja, da war es, ein rascher Herzschlag, der definitiv aus einem der hinteren Räume drang. Sie runzelte die Stirn und beschleunigte ihren Schritt. Wenn sich einer von diesen Landstreichern hier eingenistet haben sollte, würde sie für nichts mehr garantieren. Seit einem halben Jahr reiste sie umher, immer mit der Angst, dass sie zu spät kam, dass sich ihr Macher in seiner Trauer schon längst umgebracht hatte und all die Strapazen umsonst gewesen waren. Aufgrund der Gefahr sich anzustecken, hatte sie oft tagelang gehungert, war an Plätzen gewesen, die sie nie wieder hatte aufsuchen wollen und hatte gleichzeitig mit Taras Wut und Enttäuschung zu kämpfen gehabt, die sich anfangs wie Feuer durch ihr Band gefressen hatte, nur um jetzt, nach fünf Monaten, aufgrund des Anrufs einer zugekoksten Möchtegernschauspielerin vom anderen Ende der Welt hierher zurückzukehren und einen verlausten Obdachlosen in ihrem Salon vorzufinden.  
In dem Salon, wo sie und Eric die aufregendsten Nächte ihres Lebens verbracht hatten. Die schönsten Menschen Frankreichs waren dort ein und aus gegangen und…  
  
Ein tiefes, genussvolles Stöhnen ließ Pam innehalten. Die unverkennbare Note von frischem Schweiß hatte sich zu dem erhöhten Herzschlag gesellt, gemischt mit einem Hauch von Blut.  
Pams Augen verengten sich und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
  
„Das wagst du nicht“, flüsterte sie. Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei der Flügeltür und stieß sie auf. Das Holz brach, als es mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand prallte. „Eric Northman! Das wagst du nicht!“  
  
Die Hände zornbebend in die Seiten gestemmt, starrte Pam fassungslos auf das Bild, das sich vor ihr auftat. Im Schein einiger weniger Kerzen beugte sich eine junge Frau über die Rückenlehne des Sofas, die Finger in den Stoff gekrallt und die Augen lustvoll geschlossen, während Eric von hinten in sie stieß. Seine eine Hand war in den schwarzen Strähnen vergraben und bog ihren Oberkörper daran zurück und kurz blieben Pams Augen an den kleinen, runden Brüsten hängen, die sich ihr entgegenreckten und einladend im gleichmäßigen Takt der Stöße wippten.  
Eric umfasste die Hüfte der Frau fester, als sie bei dem lauten Geräusch erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Ein süffisantes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.  
  
„Sieh an, was der Westwind uns da durch die Haustür geweht hat…“  
  
„Willst du mich verarschen?!“, fauchte Pam.  
  
Eilig richtete die Frau sich auf, als sie ihrer ansichtig wurde, und bedeckte ihre Brüste. „Eric, wer ist das?“  
  
Ohne seine Bewegungen zu unterbrechen, beugte Eric sich herab und küsste ihre gebräunte Schulter. „Eine gute Freundin, chérie.“ Blitzschnell drehte er die Frau um und hob sie auf die Lehne, nur um sogleich erneut in sie einzudringen. „Keine Angst…“ Fordernd zog er ihr Gesicht zu sich heran und drückte einen Kuss auf den rotgeschminkten Mund.  
  
„Und was für eine Angst du haben solltest, _chérie_.“ Das letzte Wort spie Pam förmlich hervor. Mit einem Knacken entblößte sie ihre Fänge.  
  
Die Frau wollte den Kopf in ihre Richtung drehen, doch Eric legte zwei Finger an ihr Kinn und hielt sie zurück.  
  
„Ignoriere sie einfach… Konzentriere dich ganz auf mich, meine hübsche Sylvie.“ Mit den Lippen fuhr er über ihren Hals, bevor er sanft seine Zähne in dem zarten Fleisch vergrub und ihr damit ein erregtes Seufzen entlockte.  
  
„Oh, Eric“, rief die Frau und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften, presste ihn noch näher an sich.  
  
Pam roch die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Schenkeln, das Geräusch, als Eric in sie glitt und ihre nackte Haut aufeinandertraf, sein Keuchen… Wut loderte in ihr auf. Im nächsten Moment hatte sie die Frau an den Haaren gepackt und rücklings vom Sofa gerissen. Sylvie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, aber bevor sie überhaupt realisieren konnte, was geschah, schleifte Pam sie bereits hinter sich durch den Flur. Verzweifelt versuchte die Frau, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, während sie immer wieder hart gegen eines der Möbelstücke stieß, doch Pam beachtete ihre Schmerzenslaute nicht. Ohne zu zögern, öffnete sie die Haustür und warf die weinende Frau ins Treppenhaus.  
  
„Wehe, du wagst es noch einmal, auch nur einen Fuß in diese Wohnung zu setzen“, zischte Pam. Sie griff nach einem der weißen Laken und warf es vor sie. „Und jetzt verpiss dich!“  
  
Sie schlug die Tür zu und kehrte leise grollend in den Salon zurück. Unbeeindruckt und noch immer sichtlich erregt saß Eric in dem hohen Ledersessel am Fenster, die Hände vor dem Bauch gefaltet, und sah ihr entgegen.  
  
„Nicht nett, Pam“, tadelte er sie. „Aber wer so um mich kämpft…“ Er machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung seiner Erektion. „Nur zu.“  
  
„Abbeißen oder abreißen, wie wäre es dem Herrn denn lieber?“, säuselte Pam, während sie auf ihn zuschritt.  
  
„Ich bevorzuge immer den Mund“, erwiderte Eric.  
  
„Meine Spezialität…“  
  
Eric hob vielsagend die Brauen. „Ich erinnere mich sehr genau.“  
  
Im Vorbeigehen fasste Pam nach einem kleinen Beistelltisch und schmetterte ihn neben Eric an die Wand. „Sag mir, dass du dich angesteckt hast und das HepV dir den Verstand vernebelt.“  
  
„Es tut mir sehr Leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen.“ Bedauernd hob Eric die Schultern.  
  
„Dann nenne mir einen anderen Grund! Einen verfickten anderen Grund, warum du ein halbes Jahr verschwindest, ohne dich ein einziges Mal zu melden!“  
  
„Ich habe mein Handy vergessen?“, bot Eric an.  
  
„Ich habe jedes Land nach dir abgesucht, weil ich dachte, dass du meine Hilfe brauchst. Ich habe in der Erde geschlafen, habe einen Haufen Geld für sauberes Blut rausgeschmissen und vor allem habe ich Tara für dich zurückgelassen! Auf der anderen Seite dieses Planeten im fucking Bon Temps! Und wofür? Um dir dabei zuzusehen, wie du hier irgendeine minderwertige Fotze vögelst?“  
  
„Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten…“, erwiderte Eric gleichgültig und streckte die Beine aus. „Wo ist Willa?“  
  
„Ich habe sie bei Tara gelassen.“  
  
Eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Brauen. „Sie ist allein bei deinem Babyvampir?“  
  
„Was dachtest du? Dass ich sie mir auf den Rücken schnalle und mitschleppe? Du hast sie verwandelt, also hast du dich auch um sie zu kümmern, statt einfach abzuhauen!“  
  
„Ich habe sie in deine Verantwortung gegeben.“  
  
„Nein, du wirst diese Scheiße nicht auf mich abschieben. _Du_ bist ohne Erklärung verschwunden! _Du_ hast deinen wenige Tage alten Abkömmling allein gelassen! Für Nichts! _Du_ bist es, der auf ganzer Linie versagt hat! Und ich war so dumm zu glauben, dass mehr dahinter steckt als dein verfluchter Schwanz. Dabei sollte ich es mittlerweile besser wissen, nicht wahr? Wann ging es jemals um etwas anderes?“ Pams Augen blitzten bedrohlich auf. „Wenn Tara in meiner Abwesenheit etwas zugestoßen wäre, hätte ich dir das niemals verziehen! Hörst du, Eric? Ich hätte dieses Tischbein genommen, was da so verlockend neben dir auf dem Boden liegt, und es in dein verrottetes, totes Herz gerammt.“  
  
„Ich mag keine Drohungen, Pam“, wies Eric sie streng zurecht. Ein harter Zug hatte sich um seinen Mund gelegt.  
  
„Das war keine Drohung sondern Fakt“, erwiderte Pam. „Und jetzt zieh dich an! Ich bleibe keine Minute länger hier.“  
  
Erics Augen verengten sich. „Erst eine Drohung, jetzt ein Befehl… Mir scheint, hier überschreitet gerade jemand erheblich seine Grenzen.“  
  
„Ich fliege auch allein zurück. Aber glaube nicht, dass ich mich um das Bambi kümmere. Sie ist dein! Und wenn deine Predigten über Godrics Blut jemals einen Wert hatten, dann erhebst du dich jetzt von deinem Arsch und stellst dich deiner Verantwortung.“ Pam verschränkte die Arme. „Ich verstehe ja, dass du Abstand gebraucht hast, wirklich, aber da draußen wartet mehr auf dich als Godric und Nora.“  
  
Erics Blick verdunkelte sich bei diesen Namen.  
  
„Sie kannst du nicht mehr zurückholen. Aber du hast Willa, die auf deine Unterstützung angewiesen ist. Und du hast mich…“ Pams Stimme war immer leiser geworden und nur mit Mühe sprach sie die letzten Worte aus.  
  
Eric betrachtete sie eine Weile stumm, dann nickte er langsam und erhob sich schwerfällig von seinem Sessel. Der abweisende Ausdruck war einer tiefen Erschöpfung gewichen, die Pam mehr erschreckte, als sie sich gerne eingestanden hätte. Sie wusste, dass es um mehr ging als ein halbes Jahr Freiheit, gefüllt mit ausschweifendem Sex. Die Trauer um Godric und Nora hatte sich tief in ihn gegraben und Wunden gerissen, die Pam in ihrem Ausmaß nicht begreifen konnte. Trotzdem hatte er sich bemüht, sich nicht anzustecken, dabei wäre es so ein einfacher und vergleichsweise friedlicher Tod gewesen. Eric hatte auf seine Art den Kampf aufgenommen und gerne wollte sie sich einbilden, dass er nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass jemand ihn fand und zurückholte. Dann hätte ihre Reise wenigstens einen Sinn gehabt, auch wenn sie wusste, dass Tara ihn nicht verstehen würde. Aber jetzt würde sie zurückkehren und ihr Verschwinden wieder gut machen. Tara würde toben und wüten, daran zweifelte sie nicht, aber letztlich würde sie ihr verzeihen. Alles andere war keine Option, über die Pam nachzudenken bereit war.  
Gedankenverloren sah sie ihrem Macher dabei zu, wie er seine Kleidung vom Boden aufsammelte und sich anzog.  
  
„Lass uns gehen“, sagte er schließlich.  
  
Pam nickte knapp und folgte ihm in den Flur. „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dich so anstellst. Willa wird dir schon dankbar um den Hals fallen und dir alles verzeihen, sobald sie dich nur sieht. _Ich_ bin es, die hier ein echtes Problem hat, wenn ich nach einem halben Jahr wieder in Bon Temps auftauche.“  
  
„Hast du dich etwa nicht gemeldet?“, fragte Eric mit einem Grinsen.  
  
Pam warf ihm einen säuerlichen Blick zu und öffnete die Haustür. Eric machte Anstalten, an ihr vorbeizugehen, doch dann stockte er. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich an, dann legte Eric sanft eine Hand in ihren Nacken und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.  
  
„Ich habe dich nicht vergessen“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar, bevor er sich abwandte und auf den Weg nach unten machte.  
  


 

 

***


	23. Von Machern und Abkömmlingen III (Tara/Willa/Pam)

_ „I have a friend out there and her name is Tara. She might be able to help me figure out some of the stuff about myself that I cannot begin to understand on my own.“ _

  _ „I came here to tell you that from this day forward you are dead to me, baby girl.  I came to say good-bye.“ _

  
  
  
„Und das hier ist das berühmte Merlotte's.“ Tara machte eine ausschweifende Geste und Willa blickte sich interessiert um.  
  
„Hey, Tara!“ Sam stand hinter dem Tresen und sah ihnen lächelnd entgegen. „Schön, dass du dich mal wieder blicken lässt!“  
  
„Hallo, Sam!“ Tara setzte sich auf den Barhocker ihm gegenüber. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Wahl, Herr Bürgermeister!“  
  
Sam strich sich verlegen über den Hinterkopf. „Danke. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mich diese Verrückten wirklich wählen.“  
  
„Ach was, du bist genau der Richtige für den Job. Ein Irrer an der Spitze von Irren.“ Tara grinste. „Wenn ich gedurft hätte, hätte ich dich auch gewählt.“  
  
„Ja, die leidigen Vampirrechte.“ Sam verzog das Gesicht. „Ich versuche mein Bestes, aber ihr habt in der Bevölkerung derzeit nicht besonders viel Rückhalt.“  
  
„Hör dich nur an. Du wirst auf deine alten Tage ja noch zur Respektsperson.“  
  
„Jetzt erst?“ Sam zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich habe das Gefühl, als dein Boss irgendwas falsch gemacht zu haben.“  
  
Tara deutete auf Willa, die sich neben sie gesetzt hatte. „Das ist übrigens Willa, Erics Abkömmling. Willa, das ist Sam, mein ehemaliger Boss, Besitzer dieses Schuppens und neuer Bürgermeister von Bon Temps.“  
  
Sam nickte ihr zu. „Hallo, Willa! Du bist also der andere Vampir, der bei Bill untergekrochen ist. Er hat schon von dir gesprochen.“  
  
„Hallo“, grüßte Willa und lächelte höflich.  
  
„T.! Ich wusste doch, dass ich dein zartes Stimmchen gehört habe.“ Lafayette kam aus der Küche und gesellte sich zu Sam hinter den Tresen. „Wie geht’s?“  
  
„Gut soweit. Und dir?“  
  
„Mein Boss lässt mich ackern wie blöd.“ Lafayette holte ein Glas unter der Theke hervor und goss sich einen Whiskey ein.  
  
„Warte nur, bis Arlene dein Boss ist“, antwortete Sam und beobachtete, wie Lafayette das Glas in einem Zug leerte. „Dann wirst du dich noch nach mir zurücksehnen.“  
  
„Das fürchte ich auch“, murmelte Lafayette und goss sich direkt noch ein Glas ein.  
  
„Arlene wird dein Boss?“, fragte Tara lachend. „Das wird hart, Lala.“  
  
„Amen, Nutte“, erwiderte Lafayette und kippte das zweite Glas hinunter.  
  
„Wird komisch sein, nicht mehr täglich in diesem Schuppen zu stehen“, sagte Sam. „Aus dem Merlotte's wird das Bellefleur's.“  
  
„Und für die meisten wird einfach alles beim Alten bleiben“, erwiderte Lafayette.  
  
Willa war merklich angespannt. Tara ergriff ihre Hand.  
  
„Geht es, Süße?“, fragte sie gedämpft.  
  
„Ich denke schon“, murmelte Willa und drückte dankbar ihre Hand. „Aber dieses ständige Wummern in den Ohren und dann noch der Geruch...“ Willa sog tief die Luft ein.  
  
„Versuch, an etwas andere zu denken, etwas, das deinen Appetit hemmt“, riet Tara, „irgendetwas Abstoßendes. Und konzentriere dich auf das Gespräch.“  
  
Willa nickte.  
  
Sam wandte sich wieder den beiden zu. „Kann ich euch ein TruBlood bringen?“, fragte er.  
  
„Du hast welches da?“  
  
„Bill hat mir ein Paket abgetreten. Aber nur B negativ, fürchte ich.“  
  
„B negativ ist super“, versicherte Willa eilig und Sam grinste.  
  
„Zwei TruBlood, kommt sofort!“  
  
„Das ist übrigens Willa“, sagte Tara an Lafayette gewandt. „In Vampirverwandtschaft meine... Tante?“ Sie sah fragend zu Willa, die bestätigend nickte. „Jedenfalls Erics Abkömmling und rein gefühlsmäßig meine kleine Schwester.“ Sie lächelte Willa zu. „Und das ist Lafayette, mein Cousin und seines Zeichens die größte Schlampe von Bon Temps.“  
  
„Wahr“, pflichtete Lafayette ihr bei und lächelte ebenfalls. „Herzlich Willkommen in diesem armseligen Nest, Willa Burrell!“  
  
Willa zuckte erschrocken zusammen und Tara zischte: „Geht es noch etwas lauter? Es muss nicht gleich ganz Louisiana wissen, dass sie die Tochter des Gouverneurs ist.“  
  
Lafayette wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Taras Gesicht herum. „Jetzt plustere dich mal nicht so auf, Nutte. Erstens weiß das ungebildete Pack hier vermutlich nicht mal, wie unser ehemaliger Gouverneur hieß und wenn doch, sind sie vermutlich Fans von ihm. Zweitens könnte jeder Willas hübsches Gesicht schon in der Zeitung gesehen haben, gab ja genug heimelige Storys zu unserem Ex-Gouverneur, wo er sehr gerne mit seinem Töchterchen posiert hat. Und drittens...“, er wandte sich Willa zu, „... wird in unserem lauschigen Kreis...“, er deutete auf Sam, Tara und sich selbst, „... prinzipiell niemand für die Taten seiner Eltern verantwortlich gemacht.“  
  
„Stimmt“, sagte Sam und stellte den beiden jeweils ein TruBlood hin.  
  
„Danke“, erwiderte Willa lächelnd und griff nach ihrer Flasche.  
  
„Ich habe von dem Zwischenfall beim Compton-Anwesen gehört“, sagte Sam  mit gesenkter Stimme. „Ist es schlimm?“  
  
„Ein paar eingeschlagene Fenster und Schmierereien neben der Eingangstür“, antwortete Tara leise. „Gott sei Dank keine Schlafzimmer. Der Schaden hält sich in Grenzen und Bill sieht es gelassen. Aber wenn sie das bei einem anderen Vampir probieren, kostet es diese Wichser vermutlich das Leben. Und wenn sie das nächste Mal mit schwererem Geschütz anrücken, wird auch Bill irgendwann die Geduld verlieren“  
  
Sam seufzte tief. „Ja, ich weiß. Hat Andy sich den Schaden angeschaut?“  
  
„Er hat Jason und Kenya geschickt und sie haben versprochen, zu ermitteln.“  
  
„Das werden sie auch“, versprach Sam. „In dieser Stadt werden nicht einfach irgendwelche Fensterscheiben eingeschlagen und Wände beschmiert, ohne dass jemand etwas tut. Auch keine Vampirfensterscheiben.“ Einer der Gäste verlangte lautstark nach dem Eigentümer und Sam verdrehte die Augen. „Lasst es euch noch schmecken“, sagte er und steuerte in Richtung des Unmutsherdes.  
  
„Und?“ Lafayette nippte an seinem Whiskey. „Irgendwas Neues von Du-weißt-schon-wem?“  
  
„Nein“, antwortete Tara knapp, „anderes Thema!“  
  
Lafayette wandte sich an Willa. „Wie lange schlägt sie am Tag auf ihren Boxsack ein?“  
  
„So zwei Stunden?“, schätzte Willa.  
  
„Sie sollte es stattdessen mal mit Sex probieren.“  
  
„Hallo? Ich sitze hier?“, merkte Tara spitz an.  
  
Lafayette drehte sich zu ihr um. „Du solltest es stattdessen mal mit Sex probieren“, schlug er lächelnd vor. „Lass dir von einer hübschen Schlampe das Hirn rausvögeln und vergiss die blonde Hure endlich.“  
  
„Wenn du nicht ständig darauf rumreiten würdest, würde das Vergessen noch viel besser funktionieren, weißt du?“  
  
„Ach was. Das heißt, du wünschst sie dir nicht in jeder Sekunde deines untoten Lebens zurück?“  
  
„Ich würde Pam nicht mal in Geschenkpapier gewickelt und mit roter Schleife um den Hals zurücknehmen.“  
  
Lafayette hob skeptisch seine Augenbrauen.  
  
„Musst du nicht wieder zurück in die Küche?“, fragte Tara gereizt.  
  
Lafayette seufzte und leerte sein Glas. „Ich verschwinde schon. Habt noch einen schönen Abend, ihr Blutsauger, und-...“, er unterbrach sich abrupt und starrte entsetzt über Taras Schulter. „Oh fuck!“  
  
Tara folgte seinem Blick und sah direkt in das Gesicht ihrer Mutter, die gerade durch die Eingangstür getreten war. Sofort drehte sie sich wieder um und klammerte sich an ihr TruBlood, die Augen starr auf die Tresenplatte gerichtet. Sie spürte Willas verwunderten Blick auf sich, während Schritte langsam näher kamen und schließlich hinter ihr anhielten.  
  
„Tara?“  
  
Tara starrte weiterhin verbissen geradeaus und versuchte, die leise und zögernde Stimme in ihrem Rücken zu ignorieren.  
  
„Ich fände es schön, wenn wir mal miteinander reden würden.“  
  
Tara blinzelte die Tränen weg, die ihr hartnäckig in den Augenwinkeln brannten. Lafayette warf ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, während er jeden Augenkontakt mit seiner Tante vermied. Willa rutschte unbehaglich auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her, während sie verwirrt und unsicher von einem zum anderen sah. Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf.  
  
„Ich bin Willa“, sagte sie freundlich und gab Taras Mutter die Hand.  
  
„Lettie Mae Daniels“, antwortete diese höflich. „Ich bin Taras Mutter.“  
  
Willas Augen weiteten sich überrascht, dann lächelte sie. „Wie schön Sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs. Daniels.“  
  
„Sie und Tara... Sind Sie Freunde?“, fragte Lettie vorsichtig.  
  
„Ja.“ Willa nickte fest. „Wir sind Freunde.“  
  
„Sagen Sie ihr, dass sie mit mir reden soll“, bat Lettie.  
  
Tara drehte sich langsam zu den beiden herum und begegnete dem flehenden Blick ihrer Mutter. Willa sah zögernd zu ihr hin und Tara nickte leicht.  
  
„Okay“, sagte sie gepresst und stand auf. „Reden wir, Mrs. Daniels.“

 

°

  
  
„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, T.“, sagte Lafayette und wendete mit einer schnellen Bewegung drei Burger gleichzeitig.  
  
„Was genau?“, fragte Tara. Sie lehnte am Kühlschrank und hielt sich Sams letztes TruBlood unter die Nase, um dem penetranten Essensgeruch zu entgehen.  
  
„Dich wieder auf dein Miststück von einer Mutter einzulassen. Du bist zurzeit sowieso schon extrem verletzlich-...“  
  
„Ich bin nicht verletzlich“, unterbrach Tara ihn empört.  
  
„Doch, bist du, keine Widerrede!“ Lafayette machte eine energische Bewegung mit seinem Bratenwender. „Du knabberst immer noch daran, dass deine Vampirmama spurlos verschwunden ist.“  
  
„Das ist sie jetzt seit sechs Monaten. Ich bin drüber weg.“  
  
„Bist du nicht! Und jetzt hör auf, deinem großen Cousin und einzigem Medium weit und breit ständig zu widersprechen!“, befahl Lafayette streng. „Das Schlechteste, was du derzeit tun kannst, ist, dich in die Arme deiner noch unzuverlässigeren menschlichen Mutter zu werfen. Was ist aus der Sexidee geworden? Hübsche Frau, Hirn rausvögeln, Sorgen vergessen? Du erinnerst dich?“  
  
„Ich habe gerade keinen Kopf für Sex“, antwortete Tara kurzangebunden.  
  
„Ich glaube, für einen Vampir ist diese Aussage geradezu besorgniserregend.“ Lafayette schmiss ein paar Pommes in die Fritteuse.  
  
Tara rümpfte die Nase, als der Geruch von heißem Öl durch die Küche zog. „Außerdem sind wir in Bon Temps. Hier läuft echt niemand rum, der überhaupt dazu in der Lage wäre, mir mein Hirn rauszuvögeln.“  
  
Lafayette nickte ergeben. „Dieses Argument sehe ich ein. Trotzdem, T., deine verdammte Mutter? Nach allem, was sie abgezogen hat?“  
  
„Sie hat sich entschuldigt. Für alles. Für die Vernachlässigung als ich klein war, für ihren Auftritt damals im Gefängnis und später im Fangtasia. Für einfach alles. Und sie will es wieder gut machen.“  
  
„Und das glaubst du ihr?“  
  
„Warum sollte ich ihr das nicht glauben? Sie ist immer noch meine Mom, Lala.“ Tara schluckte. „Es war schön, von ihr im Arm gehalten zu werden, weißt du?“ Sie starrte einen Augenblick ins Leere, dann nahm sie einen Schluck Blut und sah wieder zu Lafayette. „Ich glaube, dass Reverend Daniels hinter ihrem Sinneswandel steckt, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Anscheinend ist er doch weniger vampirfeindlich, als sie es von einem Mann Gottes erwartet hätte.“  
  
„Gut möglich“, stimmte Lafayette zu.  
  
„Ich will ja nicht stören“, schallte es von der Durchreiche her und Holly steckte ihren Kopf herein, „aber ich bräuchte allmählich wirklich mal den Cheeseburger, Lafayette!“  
  
„Ist sofort fertig, Hexe.“ Lafayette begann, die verschiedenen Bestandteile aufeinander zu stapeln.  
  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Verlobung, Holly.“  
  
„Danke, Süße!“ Holly lächelte Tara strahlend zu.  
  
„Wann steigt denn die große Party?“  
  
„Ach, das hat wirklich noch Zeit. So sehr stehe ich gar nicht auf diesen Hochzeitskram und Andys Großmutter und Schwester haben dafür natürlich schon ganz genaue Vorstellungen.“ Holly verzog das Gesicht. „Da schiebe ich das ganze lieber noch ein wenig raus.“ Sie wandte sich an Lafayette: „Arbeitet Sookie eigentlich nochmal irgendwann?“  
  
„Sie hat einen neuen Freund, also würde ich in nächster Zeit nicht mit ihr rechnen“, antwortete Lafayette lapidar und holte die Pommes aus der Fritteuse, salzte sie großzügig und kippte sie neben den fertigen Burger. „Bitte sehr!“  
  
„Vielen Dank.“ Holly nahm ihm lächelnd den Teller ab. „Weitermachen, ihr zwei!“  
  
„Das mit dem Werwolffreund sollte ich Bill wohl besser nicht erzählen“, murmelte Tara.  
  
„Sag nicht, er schmachtet ihr immer noch hinterher.“  
  
Tara zuckte die Achseln. „Weiße Männer, hm?“  
  
„Weiße Männer“, nickte Lafayette und nahm sich den nächsten Burger vor. „Und wie will sie nun Buße für ihre zahlreichen Sünden tun, unsere gute Lettie Mae? Dir regelmäßig ihr Blut geben für all die Male, wo sie dich fast hat verhungern lassen?“  
  
„Sei nicht albern“, entgegnete Tara verärgert. „Fürs erste treffen wir uns einfach und reden. Das wird ja wohl noch erlaubt sein, oder?“  
  
„Lass dich nicht zu tief in ihre Scheiße reinziehen, Tara. Ich nehme ihr diese ganze Pfarrersfrauen-Geschichte nämlich nicht ab. Wenn du nicht aufpasst, hast du noch einen Pfahl im Rücken, weil sie deine unsterbliche Seele retten will oder so einen Scheiß.“  
  
„Ich bin ein Vampir. Wenn ich Pam davon abhalten kann, mir eine reinzuhauen, wird mir das wohl auch bei einer einfachen Frau gelingen.“  
  
„Dreh ihr einfach nicht den Rücken zu, okay?“  
  
„Wenn du darauf bestehst.“ Tara seufzte. „Ich kann dir ja nichts abschlagen.“  
  
Lafayette nickte zufrieden und begann, einige Knoblauchzehen zu schälen.  
  
Tara schüttelte sich. „Ich muss hier raus. Dieses ganze Essen ist ekelerregend. Nichts für ungut, Lala, aber ich verschwinde.“  
  
„Pass auf deinen Rücken auf.“ Lafayette griff nach der Knoblauchpresse und Tara floh endgültig.  
  
Sie rannte ein kurzes Stück durch den Wald, bis sie die nächsten Häuser erreichte, dann verlangsamte sie ihr Tempo und lief gemessenen Schrittes durch die Stadt. Trotz des TruBloods war sie hungrig und so sperrte sie ihre Umgebung weitgehend aus, um nicht dem verführerischen Herzschlag des Mannes zu erliegen, der mit seinem Bier in einem Hauseingang hockte, oder der Frau, die verzweifelt nach ihren Autoschlüsseln kramte. Sie senkte den Blick und schlug den Weg zum Compton-Anwesen ein.  
Vielleicht war es dieser Abschirmung geschuldet, dass es ihnen gelang, sie auf Höhe des Friedhofs zu überrumpeln, vielleicht war sie auch allgemein zu tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen. Plötzlich schoben sich jedenfalls zwei Pflöcke mit Silberspitzen in ihr Sichtfeld und als sie den Blick hob, sah sie auch die zwei Männer, die diese in ihren grobschlächtigen Händen hielten. Fünf weitere Personen, ebenfalls mit Pflöcken bewaffnet und sogar einer Pistole, die eine der zwei Frauen in Händen hielt, näherten sich ihr von hinten und kreisten sie ein.  
  
„Sieh an, sieh an, wen haben wir denn da? Ist das nicht die Vampirschlampe, die ehrenwerten Menschen immerzu ihr wohlverdientes Essen im Merlotte's vermiest?“  
  
Tara drehte sich langsam um die eigene Achse in dem Versuch, jeden der Sieben im Blick zu behalten.  
  
„So siehst du aus“, sagte sie abfällig und bedachte den schwerfälligen Körper des Sprechers mit einem spöttischen Blick. „Den wievielten Burger habe ich dir vermiest, den sechsten oder den siebten?“  
  
„Deine Arroganz wird dir schon vergehen, wenn wir dir erstmal deine Fangzähne ausgerissen haben, Blutsauger.“  
  
Der Mann stach mit seinem Pflock nach ihr, doch Tara wich ihm leichtfüßig aus. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie, näher an die Frau mit der Pistole heranzurücken, denn diese war eindeutig am gefährlichsten und musste zuerst außer Gefecht gesetzt werden. Ein anderer Stock kam heran gesaust. Tara tauchte ohne Probleme darunter hinweg und glitt wieder einen Schritt näher an die Frau heran.  
  
„Na, vielleicht hätten es doch ein paar Burger weniger sein sollen, wenn ihr an meine Fangzähne wollt.“ Tara entblößte sie fauchend und beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie einer der jüngeren Männer zurückwich.  
  
Plötzlich knackten einige Äste über ihnen und ehe sie sich versahen, war eine blonde Frau hinter dem Anführer erschienen und hatte ihn im Nacken gepackt. Eine blonde Frau, die Tara nur allzu gut kannte.  
  
„Du hast Interesse an Fangzähnen?“, fragte sie lächelnd. „Ich hätte da auch noch welche im Angebot.“ Mit einem Knacken fuhren ihre Zähne aus und versenkten sich in seinem Fleisch. Er brüllte laut auf. Tara beobachtete Pam fassungslos, doch als das Geschrei des Mannes Bewegung in die anderen Menschen brachte, schüttelte sie ihre Verwirrung eilig ab und reagierte blitzschnell. Sie sprang hoch und trat der Frau mit einer raschen Bewegung die Waffe aus der Hand. Diese kreischte erschrocken und wich zurück. Tara folgte ihr und setzte sie mit einem harten Schlag außer Gefecht. Sie duckte sich unter einem Pfahl hinweg, griff danach und brach dem Mann, der ihn geführt hatte, mit einem Ruck den Arm. Dem nächsten Mann schlug sie mit dem eroberten Stock ins Gesicht und brachte ihn dann mit einem festen Stoß zu Fall. Pam hatte den Anführer inzwischen losgelassen und die zweite Frau mit einem Tritt zu Boden befördert. Den Mann daneben schleuderte sie gegen den Friedhofszaun, an dem er zusammensackte, dann wandte sie sich Tara zu. Tara erledigte den letzten Angreifer mit einem gezielten Tritt in die Niere, dann wirbelte sie zu Pam herum. Ihr Schlag war schnell, hart und präzise und er traf Pam völlig überraschend. Sie taumelte zurück und berührte ungläubig die aufgeplatzte Haut über ihrem Wangenknochen.  
  
„Scheiß auf dich, Pam!“, fauchte Tara. „Scheiß auf dich!“  
  
Sie fuhr herum und stürmte davon in die Dunkelheit.  


 

 

 

°°°


	24. Von Machern und Abkömmlingen IV (Pam/Tara/Eric/Willa)

_ „Don't even start with that shit, Tara. Because I don't want it but I will release you if you push me.“ _

_ „You wanna be Eric's punching bag for the rest of eternity? That's up to you! But I didn't sign up for that shit!“ _

_ „You can't replace him and you never will.“ _

  
  
  
Sie rannte durch den Wald. Rannte, so schnell sie konnte, wich Bäumen aus und sprang über dichte Büsche. Die Welt flog an ihr vorbei, während sie sich im Inneren ganz klein machte, das Band so fest verschlossen wie möglich. Trotzdem hatte sie keine Chance und das wusste sie auch.  
  
Pam erschien wie aus dem Nichts vor ihr. „Würdest du bitte aufhören mit dem Quatsch?“  
  
Statt einer Antwort drehte Tara sich um und lief in die andere Richtung. Weg, nur weg. Sie wollte ihre Chancenlosigkeit wenigstens bis zum Letzten ausreizen. Pam fuhr erneut durch die Baumwipfel und zwang sie ein weiteres Mal zum Umdrehen.  
  
Pam stöhnte genervt auf und rief ihr nach: „Als deine Macherin befehle ich dir, stehen zu bleiben!“  
  
Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sie gegen eine Wand gelaufen. Ihre Beine kamen so ruckartig zum Stehen, als hätten sie Wurzeln im Waldboden geschlagen, und bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter mehr von der Stelle.  
  
„Sehr schön.“ Pams Stimme in ihrem Rücken klang widerwärtig zufrieden. „Ich werde diesen Befehl sofort wieder aussprechen, wenn du dieses alberne Spiel wieder anfängst. Verstanden?“  
  
Tara spürte, wie ihre Füße wieder befreit wurden, und mit einem Ausdruck wilden Hasses auf dem Gesicht fuhr sie zu Pam herum.  
  
„Und was jetzt?“, schrie sie zornig und mit ausgefahrenen Fangzähnen. „Befiehlst du mir jetzt, dir zu verzeihen? Mich vor dir auf die Knie zu werfen und untertänigst dafür zu danken, dass du wieder zurückgekommen bist? Soll ich mich vielleicht ausziehen, damit du mich hier und jetzt nehmen kannst, als Zeichen meiner unbändigen Freude über deine Rückkehr?“  
  
Statt einer Antwort fuhr Pam mit ihrer Hand über das getrocknete Blut auf ihrer Wange. Die Wunde hatte sich bereits geschlossen.  
  
„Dein Glück, dass ich so schnell heile, Süße, sonst wäre ich vielleicht geneigt, dich hierfür bezahlen zu lassen“, meinte sie kühl.  
  
„Mein Glück? Gott, wenn ich wüsste, dass es für immer wäre, würde ich dir deine verlogenen Augen auskratzen, du verdammtes Miststück!“  
  
Taras Körper bebte vor ohnmächtigem Zorn. Pam betrachtete sie einen Moment, dann zog sie in aller Ruhe ein Taschentuch hervor und säuberte ihr Gesicht.  
  
„Wir sind wieder da“, sagte sie.  
  
„Was du nicht sagst“, spie Tara aus. „Schön, dass du mich an dieser Erkenntnis hast teilhaben lassen. Dann kannst du dich ja jetzt wieder verpissen.“  
  
Pam zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Deine Manieren sind während meiner Abwesenheit nicht besser geworden. Ich fürchte, daran müssen wir arbeiten.“  
  
Tara ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Hör sofort auf mit dieser Macher-Attitüde! Sofort! Nimm dich und deinen verdammten Eric und verschwinde von hier! Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben!“  
  
„Macher-Attitüde?“, fragte Pam belustigt und fuhr noch ein letztes Mal mit dem Tuch über ihr Gesicht.  
  
„Ich will dich nicht mehr in meinem Leben haben!“ Tara wurde bei jedem Wort lauter. „Ich will dich nicht! Verstehst du das, Pam? Ich will dich nicht! Verschwinde!“ Ihre Stimme überschlug sich bei diesen letzten Worten.  
  
Pam ließ das Tuch sinken, während sie ihren Abkömmling betrachtete. Fast erschien es Tara, als wäre sie ratlos.  
  
„Nun, Süße, das wird schwierig. So wie die Dinge stehen, bin ich nun mal ein Teil deines Lebens. Ich bin deine Macherin, ob es dir passt oder nicht.“  
  
„Das hat dich die ganzen letzten Monate doch auch einen Scheißdreck interessiert!“  
  
„Tara-...“, begann Pam, doch Tara schüttelte vehement den Kopf.  
  
„Ich will nichts hören, gar nichts. Du hast deinen Standpunkt bei unserer letzten Begegnung sehr klar gemacht.“  
  
„Ich habe getan, was ich tun musste“, erklärte Pam ruhig.  
  
„Und jetzt, wo das erledigt wäre, machen wir einfach fröhlich da weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben? Und wo wäre das überhaupt? Geliebte? Mutter? Freundin?“ Tara atmete tief durch. „Nein, Pam. Nein. Verschwinde einfach ein für alle mal aus meinem Leben.“  
  
„Das geht nicht, Tara“, antwortete Pam ungeduldig. „Du gehörst zu mir. Daran ändert auch Entfernung nichts.“  
  
Tara maß sie mit einem kalten Blick. „Warum tust du dann nicht einfach das, was du mir bei unserer letzten Begegnung angedroht hast und gibst mich frei?“  
  
Pams Gesicht gefror bei diesen Worten. Entsetzt starrte sie Tara an.  
  
„Nein“, sagte sie heiser. „Niemals.“  
  
„Warum nicht? Weil ich nicht alt genug bin?“, fragte Tara und lachte höhnisch. „Du meinst, ich bin alt genug, um einfach so verlassen zu werden, aber zu jung, um ohne dich klarzukommen? Erklär mir doch mal, wie das zusammen passt.“ Sie starrte Pam grimmig an. „Gib mich frei“, wiederholte sie, „und mach diesem ganzen Trauerspiel endlich ein Ende. Du kannst dich wieder ganz deinem Macher widmen und ich lebe mein Leben. Ohne dich.“  
  
Pam schüttelte den Kopf. „Das meinst du nicht ernst“, flüsterte sie.  
  
„Nicht?“ Tara öffnete ihre Seite des Bandes und schleuderte Pam ihren ganzen sorgsam gehegten Hass entgegen. Pam wankte kurz unter der Wucht von Taras Feindseligkeit, die ungehindert auf sie niederging. „Glaubst du mir jetzt, dass ich es ernst meine?“ Taras Stimme troff vor Abneigung und Verachtung.  
  
Pam richtete sich auf und begegnete Taras Blick entschlossen. „Nein“, wiederholte sie fest  
  
„Gönn uns wenigstens einen würdevollen Abschied, Pam. Wenigstens das.“ Taras Stimme klang belegt bei diesen Worten und sie wandte sich rasch ab. Ohne Pam noch einmal anzusehen, ging sie davon und Pam hielt sie dieses Mal nicht zurück.  


 

°

  
  
„Und das letzte Lied hat er dann mir gewidmet. Wie in einem dieser Filme… Total romantisch!“  
  
Willa musste lächeln, als sie die Begeisterung in Jessicas Stimme hörte.  
  
„Du musst auf jeden Fall zum nächsten Auftritt mitkommen. Die anderen Bandmitglieder sind so toll! Und Shawn würde dir bestimmt gefallen. Er ist der Bassist.“ Jessica zog ihr Handy aus Hosentasche. „Moment, ich habe hier noch irgendwo ein Bild…“  
  
Ein lautes Klopfen ließ die Beiden innehalten. Verwundert sahen sie sich an.  
  
„Vielleicht erwartet Bill noch jemanden“, sagte Jessica und erhob sich. „Bin gleich wieder da.“  
  
Rasch lief sie zum Eingang und Willa konnte hören, wie sie die Tür öffnete.  
  
„Oh!“ Es klang überrascht.  
  
„Ist Bill da?“  
  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen saß Willa da, als die allzu bekannte Stimme an ihre Ohren drang.  
  
„Ähm, ja…“  
  
„Gut, ich würde ihn gerne sprechen.“  
  
„O-okay… Ich hole ihn. Einen Augenblick!“  
  
Jessica rannte an der offenen Wohnzimmertür vorbei. Im Vorübergehen warf sie Willa einen ratlosen Blick zu und hob leicht die Schultern.  
  
„Bill?“, rief Jessica drängend und verschwand nach oben.  
  
Willa schluckte und erhob sich mit zittrigen Beinen. Schwere Schritte näherten sich aus der Eingangshalle und dann stand er plötzlich da, nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt. Es hatte etwas Bedrohliches an sich, wie er dort im Türrahmen stand, groß und vollständig in schwarz gekleidet, doch alles, was Willa bei seinem Anblick fühlte, war eine unbändige Freude und Erleichterung. Ihr Macher war zu ihr zurückgekehrt, er hatte sie nicht vergessen. Nun würde alles wieder gut werden.  
Eric musterte sie mit unbewegter Miene und machte keinerlei Anstalten, etwas zu sagen. Vorsichtig trat Willa vor. Sie wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte. Zu viel Angst hatte sie davor, dass er sie bei dem kleinsten Fehler erneut verlassen würde.  
  
„Hallo“, brachte sie leise hervor.  
  
Für einen Moment schaute Eric ihr direkt in die Augen, dann kam er in den Raum und zog seine Lederjacke aus. „Wie geht es dir?“  
  
„Gut. Mir geht es gut“, erwiderte Willa hastig.  
  
Eric registrierte die Antwort mit einem leichten Nicken.  
  
Nervös sah sie dabei zu, wie er sich auf eines der braunen Sofas setzte, nur um es ihm kurz darauf gleichzutun. Sie klemmte ihre Hände zwischen ihre Oberschenkel und betrachtete ihn verstohlen.  
Seine Haltung war kühl, hielt sie auf Abstand, mehr noch als damals, und doch fühlte Willa in seiner Nähe eine beruhigende Sicherheit. Eine innere Anspannung, die sie selbst gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte, schien wie weggeblasen und hinterließ eine wohlige Ruhe. Ein glückliches Lächeln huschte über Willas Lippen und sie senkte schnell den Kopf. Sie wollte irgendetwas sagen, fragen, wo er gewesen war, wie es ihm ging, warum er sie verlassen hatte… Vor allem da sie wusste, dass Bill und Jessica sich extra viel Zeit ließen, um ihnen die Möglichkeit für ein angemessenes Wiedersehen einzuräumen. Aber die Worte wollten nicht so recht aus ihr heraus und so blieb sie lieber stumm, in der Hoffnung, dass Eric den nächsten Schritt machen würde. Der schwieg jedoch eisern, die Ellbogen auf die Beine gestützt und wartete, ohne sie noch weiter zu beachten.  
  
Das leise Knarzen der Treppe kündete schließlich von Bills und Jessicas Ankunft.  
  
„In deinem eigenen Haus verlaufen?“, fragte Eric und wandte den Kopf.  
  
„Wir warten seit sechs Monaten darauf, dass du uns mal wieder mit deiner Anwesenheit beehrst, da wirst du wohl fünf Minuten verkraften können“, erwiderte Bill gelassen und setzte sich neben Willa aufs Sofa. Jessica folgte ihm eilig.  
  
„Es ist mir auch eine Freude, dich wiederzusehen.“ Erics Blick huschte kurz über die drei, bevor er sich zurücklehnte und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Bill richtete.  
  
„Wo bist du gewesen?“, fragte dieser und hielt den blauen Augen ohne Mühe stand.  
  
„Überall.“  
  
„Um was zu tun?“  
  
„Ich bin nicht hier, um mit dir über meine Urlaubserlebnisse zu plaudern“, erklärte Eric.  
  
„Warum bist du dann hier?“  
  
Eric neigte leicht den Kopf. „Wenn jemand weiß, wie die Situation in Louisiana aussieht, dann du.“  
  
„Du willst dich also wieder hier niederlassen?“  
  
„Pam und ich planen die baldige Wiedereröffnung des Fangtasias.“  
  
„Pam ist auch hier?“, rief Jessica aus und rutschte aufgeregt nach vorne.  
  
Eric zog missbilligend die Brauen zusammen. Sofort schlug Jessica eine Hand vor den Mund und sah zerknirscht zu Bill, der ihr ein nachsichtiges Lächeln schenkte.  
  
„Pam hat mich begleitet“, bestätigte Eric ungeduldig.  
  
„Wo ist sie?“, erkundigte sich Bill.  
  
„Ihren Abkömmling vögeln, was weiß ich... Könnten wir jetzt auf den Grund meines Besuches zurückkommen?“  
  
Bill musterte Eric forschend, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte: „Die Situation ist angespannt.“  
  
„Heißt?“  
  
„Die Zahl der Vampirangriffe auf Menschen ist gestiegen. Infolgedessen nahmen auch die Überfälle auf bekannte Vampirbehausungen zu. Wart ihr schon beim Fangtasia?“  
  
„Nein, aber ich vermute, dass eine der bekanntesten Vampirbars in diesem Land nicht verschont geblieben ist.“  
  
„Nichts, was man nicht wieder richten könnte, aber es werden wohl noch einige Kosten auf euch zukommen, bevor ihr eure Tore wieder öffnen könnt“, bestätigte Bill.  
  
„Was bedeutet das im Detail?“  
  
„Das kann ich dir so genau nicht sagen. Den Großteil werden wohl die Schmierereien an der Fassade ausmachen.“  
  
Eric verdrehte leicht die Augen. „Die Menschen werden auch nicht origineller…“  
  
„Vor zwei Monaten hat eine Gruppe Jugendlicher versucht, ein Feuer zu legen. Die Feuerwehr war rechtzeitig vor Ort um den Brand zu löschen, das Vordach ist jedoch vollständig zerstört worden.“  
  
„Hat man die Verantwortlichen geschnappt?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Wurde wenigstens eine Fahndung rausgegeben?“  
  
Bill hob die Schultern. „Natürlich…“  
  
„Aber die Motivation der Polizisten hielt sich in Grenzen, ich verstehe schon.“ Eric schnaubte abfällig.  
  
„Selbstjustiz wäre dem Frieden nicht gerade zuträglich“, mahnte Bill.  
  
„Keine Sorge, ich weiß, wie man Leichen verschwinden lässt“, entgegnete Eric mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Wie sieht die rechtliche Lage aus?“  
  
„Du musst einen Antrag auf Rückgabe der Eigentümerrechte stellen.“  
  
„Und wie stehen unsere Chancen, dass der Staat Louisiana diese wieder an uns abtritt?“  
  
„Kommt darauf an, wie viel Geld ihr investieren wollt.“  
  
„Home, sweet Home…“, seufzte Eric genervt. „Da wäre es ja fast billiger, eine neue Bar zu kaufen.“  
  
„Wahrscheinlich…“  
  
Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger rieb Eric sich über die geschlossenen Lider. „Was ist mit den Infizierten?“  
  
„Wir hatten anfangs massive Probleme, aber die betroffenen Vampire sterben innerhalb von zwei oder drei Tagen. Meist sind sie schon nach wenigen Stunden so geschwächt, dass keine Gefahr mehr von ihnen ausgeht.“  
  
Eric schlug die Augen auf und taxierte ihn scharf. „Vielleicht hast du es ja schon vergessen, aber ich kenne den Verlauf sehr gut, danke.“  
  
„Wie sieht es in den restlichen Teilen der Welt aus?“  
  
„Ähnlich“, erwiderte Eric knapp und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen.  
  
Eine unbestimmte Angst erfasste Willa, als sie das sah. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen folgte sie seinen Bewegungen.  
  
„Ich habe dir die Informationen gegeben, die du haben wolltest“, fuhr Bill nach einem kurzen Seitenblick zu ihr fort. Beruhigend griff er nach Willas Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Jetzt verlange ich diese im gleichen Maße zurück.“  
  
Eric hob die Brauen. „Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, irgendeinem Deal zugestimmt zu haben.“  
  
„Sechs Monate...“, erinnerte Bill mit Nachdruck.  
  
Einen Moment zögerte Eric, doch dann ließ er sich wieder zurücksinken. „Die Gefahr geht nicht von den infizierten Vampiren aus, sondern von den Menschen. In Europa sind drei der ältesten Vampire gestorben, weil sie sich von Kranken genährt haben.“  
  
„Die TruBlood-Produktion läuft wieder an, keiner sollte mehr von Menschen abhängig sein“, merkte Bill verwundert an.  
  
„Sie haben das Zeug schon damals abgelehnt, denkst du, nach all dem, was passiert ist, hätte sich daran irgendetwas geändert? Und jetzt, wo es keine Autorität mehr gibt, sehen sie auch keinen Grund mehr darin, ihre Vorliebe zu verbergen. Der Stärkere frisst den Schwächeren, die Natur hat wieder einmal gesiegt…“  
  
„Ein solches Verhalten stellt eine Gefahr für uns alle dar!“  
  
„Das interessiert sie einen Scheißdreck! Die Autorität hatte schon immer Mühe, sich in Europa zu behaupten. Zu Recht, wie sich nun herausgestellt hat.“  
  
„Ist das etwa auch deine Meinung?“  
  
„Willst du wissen, was ich gesehen habe, oder sollen wir über Politik diskutieren?“, fragte Eric und blickte ihn herausfordernd an.  
  
Bill winkte ab. „Wenn sie sich nur noch von Menschen nähren, nehme ich an, dass sich das Virus bereits weit verbreitet hat.“  
  
„Sie haben Tests entwickelt. Fangbanger müssen sich einen Pass ausstellen lassen und regelmäßig zu Untersuchungen gehen, sonst kommen sie nicht in die Clubs.“  
  
Bill nickte nachdenklich. „Dieses System hat sich auch schon in den USA an manchen Stellen durchgesetzt.“  
  
„In Asien herrscht momentan Chaos. Ich habe keine Zahlen, aber ich vermute, dass die Infektionsrate dort am höchsten ist. Es gab Überfälle auf Krankenhäuser, um an unbelastetes Kinderblut heranzukommen, und der Handel mit sauberer Ware boomt. Ich bin dort nicht sehr lange geblieben, daher kann ich dir keine Details bieten.“  
  
„Ich habe schon davon gehört“, bestätigte Bill. „Sie haben mit Hochdruck angefangen, neue Fabriken aufzuziehen, hoffen wir, dass es damit besser wird.“  
  
„In Afrika sah es während meiner Durchreise ähnlich aus. Noch dazu fehlen dort die Strukturen, um ein funktionierendes Kontrollsystem zu installieren.“  
  
„Wann warst du das letzte Mal da?“  
  
„Vor vier Monaten.“  
  
„Okay, danke, diese Informationen sind sehr hilfreich.“ Nachdenklich fuhr Bill sich über die Lippen. „Habt ihr denn schon eine Unterkunft? Ins Fangtasia werdet ihr wohl noch nicht reindürfen.“  
  
„Mir gehören ein paar Immobilien in Shreveport.“  
  
„Sicher, dass die nicht auch beschlagnahmt wurden?“  
  
Erics Mundwinkel zuckte amüsiert. „Ach, Bill… Glaubst du wirklich, meine Besitzungen würden alle über meinen Namen laufen? Die Regierung müsste sich schon ein wenig mehr einfallen lassen, um sich mein gesamtes Vermögen unter den Nagel zu reißen.“  
  
„Aber die Wohnungen werden wahrscheinlich nicht leer stehen.“ Bill sah prüfend zu Willa, bevor er fortfuhr: „Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr bis zur Wiedereröffnung auch hier einziehen. Wir müssten alle etwas zusammenrücken, aber das würde schon funktionieren.“  
  
„Du und ich, gemeinsam in einer WG? Der Vorschlag ehrt mich.“ Eric legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. „Wirklich… Aber ich habe so meine Mittelchen, um wiederzubekommen, was rechtmäßig mir gehört.“  
  
„Die da wären?“  
  
„Nennen wir es für dich doch einfach: Kündigung wegen Eigenbedarf“, erwiderte Eric und setzte ein Lächeln auf.  
  
„Willa kann natürlich solange hierbleiben, bis ihr alles gere-…“  
  
„Sie kommt mit mir“, sagte Eric schlicht.  
  
Willas Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. Ihr Macher wollte sie bei sich haben, er würde sie nicht wieder wegschicken. Voller Dankbarkeit lächelte sie ihn an.  
  
Bill schien von dieser Aussicht allerdings weit weniger überzeugt zu sein. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn…“  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Haustür aufgestoßen und Tara erschien in der Wohnzimmertür, das Haar zerzaust, die Kleidung schmutzig und Willa glaubte sogar, ein, zwei Blutflecke auf ihrem T-Shirt auszumachen. Sie starrte sie alle einen Moment an, furchte bei Erics Anblick zornig die Brauen und verschwand dann, ohne ein einziges Wort gesagt zu haben. Im Obergeschoss wurde eine Tür zugeschlagen, dann herrschte drückende Stille. Willa und Bill tauschten einen besorgten Blick und Jessica murmelte unbehaglich: „Das sah nicht gut aus.“  
  
„Wie nicht anders zu erwarten“, antwortete Bill ernst.  
  
„Mmh… Und ein weiterer Grund, warum ich hier nicht einziehen werde, ist eingetroffen“, kommentierte Eric.  
  
Die anderen Drei ignorierten ihn einhellig, stattdessen sahen sie beklommen von einem zum anderen.  
  
„Sollte ich vielleicht...?“, fragte Willa leise.  
  
Jessica nickte erleichtert. „Gute Idee. Dich lässt sie jetzt am ehesten an sich ran.“  
  
Willa erhob sich, während Eric sie alle skeptisch beobachtete.  
  
„Mir scheint, ihr macht ein bisschen sehr viel Aufhebens um Taras schlechte Laune. Ist ja nicht so, als ob das was Neues wäre“, merkte er an.  
  
Willa verharrte unsicher, doch Bill nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.  
  
„Geh nur“, sagte er und an Eric gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Du verstehst nicht, was sie in den letzten Monaten durchgemacht hat.“  
  
„Und es interessiert mich auch nicht“, hörte Willa Eric in ihrem Rücken antworten, während sie die Treppe hinaufstieg. „Soll Pam sich damit rumschlagen.“  
  
„Genau das hat sie vermutlich versucht“, antwortete Bill vielsagend.  
  
Willa erreichte ihre Zimmertür. Vorsichtig klopfte sie.  
  
„Tara?“ Als keine Antwort kam, drückte sie die Klinke herunter und öffnete langsam die Tür. „Tara?“  
  
Sie betrat das Zimmer. Tara saß auf ihrem Bett, den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt, und starrte zum Fenster.  Sie schenkte Willa nicht mal einen Blick, als diese zu ihr hinüber ging und sich behutsam neben sie setzte.  
  
„Tara?“ Willa hob den Arm und legte ihre Hand auf Taras Schulter.  
  
„Dieses verdammte Miststück“, flüsterte Tara und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Was fällt ihr ein, einfach wieder aufzutauchen, als ob nichts gewesen wäre!“  
  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Willa leise.  
  
Tara schüttelte den Kopf, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst.  
  
„Ist das Blut auf deinem T-Shirt?“  
  
Tara rieb abwesend mit ihrer Hand über die getrockneten Flecken. „Irgendwelche Proleten haben mir am Friedhof aufgelauert. Vermutlich die gleichen, die auch die Fensterscheiben eingeschmissen haben.“  
  
„Oh Gott!“, stieß Willa erschrocken aus. „Haben sie dir was getan?“ Besorgt rückte sie näher an Tara heran.  
  
„Nein.“ Tara lächelte schwach. „Sie hatten keine Chance. Auch wenn Pam nicht gekommen wäre-...“  
  
„Pam ist dir zu Hilfe gekommen?“  
  
Tara schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich brauche ihre Hilfe nicht. Vorhin nicht und auch sonst nie wieder.“  
  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Willa nochmal.  
  
Tara zuckte die Schultern. „Sie ist aus heiterem Himmel aufgetaucht, als mich die Typen eingekreist haben, hat drei von ihnen fertig gemacht und dann habe ich ihr eine reingehauen.“  
  
„Was?“ Willa starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Du hast ihr wirklich eine reingehauen?“  
  
„Ja. Es hat sich unglaublich gut angefühlt.“ Tara barg ihr Gesicht erschöpft in ihren Händen. „Gott, Willa, was soll das? Warum tauchen sie plötzlich wieder auf?“, fragte sie dumpf. „Ich hatte mir gerade erfolgreich eingeredet, dass ich ohne sie klar komme.“  
  
Willa schwieg betroffen. Ihre eigene Freude über Erics unverhofftes Auftauchen wurde angesichts von Taras Qual empfindlich getrübt.  
  
„Sie werden hier bleiben“, sagte sie schließlich leise. „Eric sagte, dass sie das Fangtasia wieder eröffnen wollen.“  
  
„Natürlich tun sie das“, murmelte Tara. „Pams und Erics gemeinsames Heiligtum, der Hort ihrer Verbindung.“  
  
„Eric will, dass ich mitkomme.“  
  
Bei diesen Worten hob Tara den Kopf und sah Willa zum ersten Mal direkt an. Sie musterte sie aufmerksam, dann nickte sie ruhig. „Du freust dich darüber, dass er wieder da ist, stimmts?“  
  
„Tara, ich...“ Willa fühlte sich hilflos. Tara hatte sich in den letzten sechs Monaten liebevoll um sie gekümmert, sie stand ihr näher, als sonst jemand auf dieser Welt. Dass sie sich bei Erics Erscheinen so erleichtert gefühlt hatte, erschien ihr plötzlich wie ein Akt des Verrats. Tara war es doch, die ihr alles über ihr neues Leben beigebracht hatte, die ihr durch Blutdurst und blutige Tränen hinweg die Hand gereicht hatte. Und trotzdem war sie sofort bereit gewesen, mit Eric bis ans Ende der Welt zu gehen, wenn er sie nur gefragt hätte. „Es tut mir Leid“, flüsterte sie elend. „Es ist nur, er ist alles, was ich noch habe. Außer dir. Und du hast deine Mutter und Lafayette und Sam und ganz Bon Temps... Es tut mir Leid.“  
  
„Nein.“ Tara schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf und ergriff Willas Hand. „Es muss dir nicht Leid tun, Süße. Er ist dein Macher. Gott, ich wünschte, es wäre anders, aber der verdammte Eric Northman ist dein Macher. Und wenn du bei ihm sein willst, dann ist das richtig. Es wird mir nur das Herz brechen, dich zu verlieren.“  
  
„Mich zu... Nein!“ Willa schlang ihre Arme um Tara und klammerte sich an sie. „Du wirst mich nicht verlieren. Wir bleiben zusammen. Egal was Eric und Pam wollen, wir bleiben zusammen.“  
  
Tara umarmte sie. „Jede Faser deines Seins zieht dich zu Eric. Und das ist richtig so. Aber ich kann Pam niemals verzeihen. Ich kann es einfach nicht. Wenn du mit Eric und ihr gehst, dann werde ich hier bleiben.“  
  
„Dann bleibe ich auch“, sagte Willa entschieden. „So lange, bis wir eine Lösung gefunden haben. Ich lasse dich nicht allein. Du bist doch wie eine Schwester für mich und Eric kenne ich gar nicht.“  
  
„Aber deine Instinkte treiben dich zu ihm.“  
  
„Scheiß auf meine Instinke.“ Willa schluchzte und drückte Tara enger an sich. „Du bist meine Familie, Tara.“  
  
„Und du bist meine, Kleine“, murmelte Tara und umarmte sie fester. Sie weinten beide. 

 

°

  
  
„Warum erzählst du mir nicht, was passiert ist?“, fragte Jessica. „Pam hat dich gefunden, nicht wahr? Was ist dann passiert?“  
  
Sie und Tara saßen im Wohnzimmer. Bill und Willa waren sofort nach Einbruch der Nacht nach Shreveport gefahren, um sich mit Eric zu treffen und ihm zu sagen, dass Willa vorerst hier bleiben würde. Als Willa Bill schüchtern um seine Hilfe diesbezüglich gebeten hatte, war er sofort bereit gewesen, sie zu begleiten und ihre Bitte bei Eric zu unterstützen.  
  
„Nichts besonderes“, antwortete Tara abweisend. Sie saß in einer Ecke des Sofas, ihre Knie an ihren Körper gezogen.  
  
„Nichts besonderes?“, wiederholte Jessica. „Und deswegen sitzt du hier wie ein Häufchen Elend?“  
  
„Es ist Pam. Kannst du dir nicht denken, was passiert ist? Sie taucht hier auf und tut so, als ob die ganze Welt und insbesondere ich zu ihrer Verfügung zu stehen hat, so als ob sie nie irgendetwas falsch gemacht hätte.“  
  
„Hat sie gesagt, warum sie so lange weg war?“  
  
„Nein. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich ihr auch nicht wirklich viel Gelegenheit dazu gegeben habe, mir irgendetwas zu erklären.“  
  
„Glaubst du...“ Jessica zögerte.  
  
„Glaube ich was?“, fragte Tara ungeduldig.  
  
„Glaubst du, es könnte irgendwann so werden wie früher?“, fragte Jessica vorsichtig. „Auch ich hatte anfangs meine Probleme mit Bill und jetzt... Ihr seid doch wirklich gut miteinander klar gekommen.“  
  
Tara blickte sie nur ausdruckslos an.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß. Was sie getan hat, war unverzeihlich. Sie hätte dich nicht allein lassen dürfen, nicht in der Situation, aber immerhin ist sie doch zurückgekommen und...“  
  
Die Türklingel ließ sie beide zusammenzucken.  
  
„Ich gehe schon.“ Jessica stand schnell auf. „Vermutlich hat James mal wieder seinen Schlüssel vergessen.“  
  
Sie lief rasch in die Eingangshalle und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Tara musste nicht Jessicas überraschen Ausruf hören, um zu wissen, wer vor der Tür stand. Sie hatte es geahnt.  
  
„Hallo Jessica. Wie geht’s?“ Pams Stimme hallte zu ihr hinüber und Tara ließ sich tiefer in die Couch sinken.  
  
„Gut“, antwortete Jessica hastig. „Hör mal, Pam, es ist schön, dich zu sehen, aber gerade ist es wirklich ungünstig.“  
  
„Ist sie da?“  
  
„Ja, aber...“  
  
„Dann lass mich rein.“  
  
„Sie will dich nicht sehen, Pam.“  
  
„Ich muss mit ihr reden und sie wird sich gefälligst anhören, was ich ihr zu sagen habe.“  
  
„Aber...“  
  
„Jessica!“ Pams Stimme bekam einen bedrohlichen Unterton.  
  
„Ist schon gut“, rief Tara gepresst. Sie wusste, dass sie der Begegnung nicht entgehen konnte.  
  
„Bist du sicher?“, fragte Jessica, doch da hatte Pam bereits die Tür aufgeschoben.  
  
„Wenn ich wohl ein paar Minuten allein mit meinem Abkömmling haben könnte“, forderte sie nachdrücklich und ging zum Wohnzimmer hinüber.  
  
Tara sah ihr abweisend entgegen.  
  
„Hallo Tara“, sagte Pam ruhig und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Tara wandte den Blick ab und sah in den dunklen Kamin.  
  
„Hast du es dir überlegt?“, fragte sie    
  
„Ich werde dich nicht freigeben.“  
  
Tara lächelte freudlos. „Schade. Du willst diese Farce zwischen uns also wirklich weiter durchziehen, ja?“  
  
„Ich bin deine Macherin-...“  
  
„Ja, das sagtest du bereits ein paar Mal“, unterbrach Tara sie schroff. „Allerdings habe ich davon in den letzten Monaten reichlich wenig gemerkt.“  
  
Pam ließ ihren Blick unschlüssig durch Bills Wohnzimmer schweifen und blieb schließlich erneut bei Tara hängen, die immer noch in die andere Richtung starrte.  
  
„Vermutlich sollte ich dich um Verzeihung bitten“, sagte sie zögernd.  
  
Tara drehte den Kopf und schaute Pam verblüfft an.  
  
„Nun, das wäre zumindest mal was Neues“, gab sie zu.  
  
Pam rang einen Moment mit sich, doch dann begegnete sie entschlossen Taras Blick.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich einfach so stehen gelassen habe“, sagte sie.  
  
„Aber es tut dir nicht Leid, dass du abgehauen bist“, stellte Tara fest.  
  
„Dafür kann ich mich nicht entschuldigen.“  
  
„Dann ist deine ganze Entschuldigung nichts wert“, erwiderte Tara kalt und sah wieder in den Kamin. „Verschwinde!“  
  
„Ich musste gehen, Tara. Eric brauchte mich.“  
  
„Und auf die Idee, dass ich dich auch gebraucht hätte nach der ganzen Scheiße, die passiert ist und immer noch passiert, darauf bist du wohl nie gekommen, was?“  
  
„Doch“, antwortete Pam, „aber die Situation schien mir sicher zu sein.“  
  
„Sicher?!“ Tara fuhr herum und funkelte Pam wütend an. „Kein TruBlood, HepV, hasserfüllte Menschen... das erschien dir sicher? Mich und Willa zurückzulassen mit nichts? Nicht einmal einem gottverdammten Schlafplatz? Wenn das deine Vorstellung von Verantwortung ist, Pam, dann lass es uns hier und jetzt beenden. Jetzt bin ich mir tatsächlich sicher, dass ich ohne dich besser dran bin.“  
  
„Ich hätte es gespürt, wenn dir etwas passiert“, verteidigte sich Pam und legte eine Hand auf ihre Brust.  
  
„Wie das denn? Du hast mich doch so konsequent ausgeschlossen, als wäre ich irgendein Ungeziefer.“  
  
„Ich hätte es trotzdem gespürt.“  
  
„Und was hättest du dann gemacht?“, fragte Tara laut und zornig. „Wärst einmal um den halben Erdball geflogen, um mir sechs Stunden später zu Hilfe zu kommen? Hälst du mich eigentlich für total bescheuert?“ Sie sprang wutentbrannt auf und lief zum Fenster.  
  
„Ich bin dir zu Hilfe gekommen, oder nicht?“, erwiderte Pam ungehalten.  
  
Tara fuhr herum. „Gegen die paar Menschen? Danke, damit wäre ich gerade so noch selber fertig geworden“, antwortete sie aufgebracht. „Und tu bitte nicht so, als ob du dafür irgendwas liegen gelassen hättest. Du hast Eric gefunden und dich dann dunkel erinnert, dass ja irgendwo noch ein Abkömmling von dir rumläuft. Pech für dich, dass ich inzwischen sehr gut auf dich verzichten kann. Also los, renn zurück zu Eric!“  
  
„Er ist mein Macher, Tara. Du wirst dich damit abfinden müssen, dass er sehr wichtig für mich ist.“  
  
„Jaja, ich kann ihn niemals ersetzen und überhaupt habe ich keine Ahnung, wie tief und wunderbar und voller Vertrauen eure Beziehung ist. Das hatten wir alles schon, falls du dich erinnerst, und ich kann es nicht mehr hören! Aber ich kann dir sagen, dass ich keinen Wert darauf lege, hinter Eric Northman die zweite Geige zu spielen.“ Tara machte eine rüde Geste. „Geh zu ihm, Pam, lass dich von ihm wie Dreck behandeln und küss ihm dafür noch die Füße! Ich werde den Teufel tun, dir dabei im Weg zu stehen. Aber komm jetzt nicht zu mir, sechs verdammte Monate später, sechs Monate ohne ein Wort oder irgendein Lebenszeichen, und tu so, als hätte ich während der ganzen Zeit irgendeine Rolle für dich gespielt.“  
  
„Und warum sollte ich in dieses verdammte Kaff zurückkehren, wenn du keine Rolle spielen würdest?“, fragte Pam verärgert.  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Brauchst du wieder eine Sklavin, die du umsonst für dich schuften lassen kannst?“, erwiderte Tara böse. Sie drehte sich wieder zum Fenster um und sah hinaus in den mondbeschienen Garten. Als sie erneut anfing zu sprechen, schien jeder Klang, ob zornig oder traurig, aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden zu sein. „Ich verstehe dich nicht, Pam, und langsam will ich dich auch nicht mehr verstehen. Du rettest mir das Leben, übernimmst die Verantwortung für den Tod von diesem Wichser, du küsst mich mitten in dieser beschissenen Autorität, als ob es kein Morgen gäbe...“ Tara schluckte. „Und im nächsten Moment ist dir das alles nichts mehr wert, bin ich dir nichts mehr wert. Plötzlich geht es nur noch um Eric, Eric hier, Eric da, Eric, an den ich sowieso nie heranreichen kann. Erinnerst du dich daran, wie du in diesem verfluchten weißen Raum meine Hand gehalten und mir versprochen hast, dass du mich nicht sterben lassen wirst?“ Tara wandte den Kopf und sah Pam offen an. Blutige Tränen rannen ungehemmt über ihre Wangen. „Erinnerst du dich daran? Und im nächsten Moment verschwindest du. Einfach so. Drohst mir noch an, mich freizugeben, nur weil ich dir widersprochen habe, und bist dann verschwunden. Und nicht nur dein Körper, nein, hier drin...“, Tara deutete auf ihre Brust, „... hier drin auch. Du hast mich auf jede Art verlassen, die dir möglich war, ohne mich freizugeben. Weiß der Teufel, warum du deine Drohung nicht einfach wahr gemacht hast. Aber weißt du was, Pam? Ich will es auch nicht mehr wissen. Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben. Und jetzt geh!“  
  
Pam starrte Tara nur bestürzt an. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Tara vermutlich Genugtuung darüber verspürt, Pam derart fassungslos zu sehen, doch inzwischen fühlte sie sich innerlich nur noch wund und aufgerieben und unendlich erschöpft.  
  
„Tara...“ Pam suchte nach Worten.  
  
„Geh!“, wiederholte Tara dumpf.  
  
„Ich bin wieder zurückgekommen.“ Pam suchte Taras Blick. Ein beinahe flehentlicher Ausdruck lag in ihren Augen.  
  
„Geh...“ Taras Stimme brach. Als Pam immer noch an Ort und Stelle verharrte, zuckte Tara müde die Achseln und ging langsam an ihr vorbei zur Tür.  
  
„Tara“, sagte Pam noch einmal, doch Tara schüttelte nur Kopf.  
  
„Nein. Einfach nur nein. Nicht noch einmal.“  
  


 

 

°°°


	25. Von Machern und Abkömmlingen V (Pam/Tara/Eric/Willa)

_ „Bless Pam. Give her the courage to let happiness in. And bless Tara that she may find whatever it is she's looking for.“ _

_ „I think you're too busy crying about some unavailable asshole to give what's happening between us a chance.“ _

_ „A maker always knows when her progeny dies. […] It's still like a cold spike in your heart." _

_ „Back off, all right? I've done this before. [...] That's not to say it ended especially well." _

  
  
  
„Du hörst mir überhaupt nicht zu“, klagte Lettie und sah ihre Tochter strafend an.  
  
Tara schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf und rutschte unbehaglich auf dem Sofa herum.  
  
„Tut mir Leid“, murmelte sie schuldbewusst und warf ihrer Mutter einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Worum ging es gerade?“  
  
„Darum, dass du wieder regelmäßig zum Gottesdienst gehen solltest“, wiederholte Lettie ungeduldig. „Deine Seele ist ständig vom Teufel bedroht.“  
  
„Aha.“ Tara betrachtete die Teetasse, die ihre Mutter ihr hingestellt hatte. Die dunkle Flüssigkeit dampfte noch immer und verströmte einen vergleichsweise angenehmen Duft für Taras geschärfte Sinne. „Aber Gottesdienste finden nun einmal meistens tagsüber statt und das ist eher... unmöglich für mich.“  
  
Tara sah ihre Mutter vorsichtig an. Sie erinnerte sie nur sehr ungern an ihren Zustand. Doch Lettie winkte lächelnd ab.  
  
„Genau darum geht es ja. Gregory“, sie deutete auf Reverend Daniels, der Tara von seinem Sessel mit einem gütigen Lächeln anblickte, „plant, regelmäßige Abendgottesdienste einzurichten, damit auch die Vampire daran teilnehmen können. Ihr solltet ebenso um eure unsterblichen Seelen besorgt sein wie jeder andere Mensch.“  
  
„So wir denn eine unsterbliche Seele besitzen“, warf Tara trocken ein.  
  
Sofort füllten sich die Augen ihrer Mutter mit Tränen und Taras schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich.  
  
„Tut mir Leid, Mom“, entschuldigte sie sich erneut und fühlte sich gleichzeitig sehr müde.  
  
„Mr. Compton zeigte sich von der Idee sehr angetan“, sprang Reverend Daniels helfend ein.  
  
Tara hatte Pams spöttisches Lachen ob dieser Aussage so deutlich im Ohr, dass sie zusammenzuckte. Dann schüttelte sie wütend den Kopf. Sie hasste es, dass Erinnerungen und Bilder von Pam sich in den unpassendsten Momenten in ihre Gedanken schlichen.  
  
Lettie interpretierte ihr Kopfschütteln falsch.  
  
„Ein 'Nein' akzeptiere ich nicht, Tara Mae Thornton“, sagte sie streng. „Du magst den Kampf um deine Seele bereits aufgegeben haben, aber ich als deine Mutter habe es nicht.“  
  
„Ich werde darüber nachdenken, okay?“, lenkte Tara beschwichtigend ein und weil sie sich verpflichtet fühlte, Sams und Bills Bemühungen, die Vampire wieder in die menschliche Gemeinschaft zu integrieren, zu unterstützen, fügte sie an Reverend Daniels gewandt hinzu: „Ich bin sicher, dass es viele Vampire freut, wieder einen Zugang zu Gott zu bekommen.“ Dann erhob sie sich vom Sofa. „Ich muss dann auch mal los.“  
  
„Schon?“, fragte Lettie enttäuscht. „Du hast deinen Tee doch noch gar nicht... Oh.“ Sie unterbrach sich.  
  
„Ich bin noch mit Willa verabredet“, erklärte Tara, „wir wollen noch ja-...“ Sie biss sich rasch auf die Zunge, bevor ihr das Wort 'jagen' entschlüpfen konnte. „Wir wollen uns noch treffen“, schloss sie.  
  
„Schade.“ Lettie stand ebenfalls auf und umarmte ihre Tochter. „Dann bis bald, meine Kleine!“  
  
Tara drückte sie, aber ihre Umarmungen fühlten sich immer noch ein wenig steif an und so löste sie sich schnell wieder von ihrer Mutter.  
  
„Bis bald“, sagte sie, nickte dem Reverend höflich zu und verließ das Haus.  
  
Als sie auf der Veranda stand, legte sie kurz den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ die dunkle Weite des bewölkten Nachthimmels auf sich wirken, bis sich das Gefühl der Beklemmung verlor. Die Treffen mit ihrer Mutter waren ein Drahtseilakt, jedes Wort musste sie auf die Goldwaage legen, um Lettie die Abwege ihres Vampirlebens nicht zu deutlich unter die Nase zu reiben, sie aber gleichzeitig auch nicht vergessen zu lassen, dass sie kein Mensch mehr war.  
  
Tara senkte den Kopf und ihr Blick fiel auf die blonde Frau, die mit verschränkten Armen am Gartenzaun lehnte und offensichtlich auf sie wartete.  
  
„Das darf jetzt echt nicht wahr sein“, schnaubte Tara zornig und stürmte zum Tor. „Sag mal, verfolgst du mich auch noch?“, fuhr sie Pam aufgebracht an.  
  
Pam betrachtete sie mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen. „Willa hat mir gesagt, wo ich dich finde. Was, zum Teufel, hast du mit dieser Frau zu schaffen?“ Sie ruckte mit dem Kinn in Richtung des Hauses.  
  
„Wie kommt Willa dazu-...“  
  
„Lenk nicht ab!“, fiel Pam ihr ins Wort. „Was hast du mit diesem Miststück zu schaffen?“  
  
„Dieses _Miststück_ ist zufällig meine Mutter.“  
  
„Achja? Ich habe aber noch sehr deutlich im Ohr, wie sie erklärt hat, dass du für sie gestorben bist.“  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das überhaupt angeht“, erwiderte Tara hitzig.  
  
„Ich bin deine Ma-...“  
  
„Wage es nicht, dieses Wort noch einmal auszusprechen, Pam“, fauchte Tara. „Ich will dieses gottverdammte Wort aus deinem Mund nicht mehr hören.“  
  
Sie drehte sich um und stapfte die Straße hinunter. Pam folgte ihr auf dem Fuße.  
  
„Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was du bei diesem Miststück zu suchen hattest!“ Tara bleckte die Zähne, doch Pam bohrte unbeeindruckt weiter: „Also?“  
  
„Es geht dich wirklich einen Scheißdreck an, mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringe!“  
  
„Du verbringst Zeit mit ihr?“, wiederholte Pam entgeistert. „Bist du wahnsinnig?“  
  
Tara würdigte sie keines Blickes.  
  
„Diese Frau hat dich verstoßen, weil du zum Vampir geworden bist. Vielleicht schießt sie dir bei nächster Gelegenheit eine Holzkugel ins Herz.“  
  
„Ist mir immer noch lieber als eine Vampirin, die sich mein Vertrauen erschleicht, mit mir schläft und mich dann einfach wegschmeißt“, raunzte Tara. „Denn darum geht es doch tatsächlich, stimmt’s?“  
  
Pam presste die Lippen aufeinander. Dann sagte sie: „Wenn diese Frau dich noch einmal verletzt, werde ich ihr die Kehle herausreißen. Richte ihr das aus, wenn du das nächste Mal mit ihr _ Zeit verbringst_.“  
  
„Ganz sicher nicht. Und im Übrigen wirst du gar nicht mitkriegen, wenn sie mir weh tun sollte, weil du nämlich nicht mehr Teil meines Lebens bist.“  
  
„Das werde ich mitbekommen, da kannst du sicher sein“, versprach Pam grimmig.  
  
Tara sah Pam überrascht an und verfluchte ihre Babyvampirinstinkte, die bei diesen Worten mal wieder nichts lieber wollten, als Pam zu verzeihen und sich endlich wieder unter ihre schützende Hand zu begeben. Doch neben den Bedürfnissen des Babyvampirs weckte Pam noch einen anderen Teil in ihr, den sie zutiefst verabscheute. Den Teil nämlich, der Pam in den letzten Monaten schmerzlich vermisst hatte. Als Gefährtin, Freundin, Partnerin, wie auch immer man es nennen wollte. Sie hatte ihn mit Wut und Hass betäubt, doch je mehr Pam sich gegen ihren Zorn stemmte, desto stärker wurde er. Sie vermisste Pam. Und gleichzeitig zog sich alles in ihr zusammen bei dem Gedanken, sich Pam wieder zu öffnen, wieder Vertrauen zu schenken und dann wieder so bitterlich enttäuscht zu werden.  
  
_„ Nein“,_ schwor sie sich innerlich, _„ du wirst diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen. Nicht noch einmal!“_  
  
Sie gingen eine Weile stumm nebeneinander her.  
  
„Sei nicht böse auf Willa“, unterbrach Pam Taras dumpfes Brüten irgendwann. „Meine Überredungskünste sind sehr überzeugend.“  
  
„Tu nicht so, als ob du dir Gedanken um Willa machen würdest.“  
  
„Naja, sie ist ja immerhin meine... wie sagt man so schön... _Schwester_.“ Pam zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Nein“, entgegnete Tara scharf. „Sie ist _meine_ Schwester, Pam. Eric kann sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie ein so gutes Herz hat. Bis jetzt hat er rein gar nichts für sie getan. Und du genauso wenig.“  
  
„Du hast dich sehr gut um sie gekümmert“, gab Pam zu. „Es ist dir zu verdanken, dass sie die ganze Scheiße, die nach ihrer Wandlung passiert ist, überlebt hat. Ich weiß das und Eric weiß das auch, auch wenn er sich vermutlich niemals bei dir dafür bedanken wird.“  
  
„Ich habe es weder für dich noch für ihn getan“, versetzte Tara abweisend.  
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
Sie hatten den Weg zum Compton-Anwesen erreicht. Willa hatte auf der Veranda auf sie gewartet. Als sie ihrer ansichtig wurde, erhob sie sich und sah ihnen besorgt entgegen.  
  
„Warum kannst du deiner Mutter verzeihen und mir nicht?“, wollte Pam unvermittelt wissen.  
  
Tara sah sie nicht an. „Weil ich ihr niemals in dem Maße vertraut habe wie dir“, antwortete sie schlicht und ging an Pam vorbei zum Haus. „Deswegen, Pam.“  
  
  


°

  
  
Als Tara am nächsten Abend aus dem Badezimmer kam, hörte sie Erics und Pams leise Stimmen vor der Haustür. Sie verschwand schnell in ihrem Zimmer, als die Türklingel durch das Haus schallte. Bill öffnete ihnen und soweit Tara das durch die geschlossene Tür feststellen konnte, gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer. Ohne viel Federlesens schlüpfte sie in irgendwelche Klamotten, warf sich ihre Jacke über und ging zum Fenster, das an der Rückseite des Hauses lag. Sie konnte ohne große Probleme die Wand runterklettern und vermutlich könnte sie sogar springen. Alles, nur keine Begegnung mit Pam und ihrem verdammten Macher, wenn die Nacht gerade erst begonnen hatte. Sie stieß den Fensterflügel auf, als es kurz an der Zimmertür klopfte und im nächsten Augenblick schon Jessica ins Zimmer stürmte. Tara seufzte tief und drehte sich zu ihr um.  
  
„Pam und Eric sind hier“, wisperte Jessica.  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Tara deutete zum offenen Fenster. „Ich wollte mich gerade aus dem Staub machen.“  
  
„Du und Pam, ihr solltet wirklich-...“  
  
„Nein, Jess, wir sollten wirklich überhaupt nichts. Gar nichts sollten wir.“  
  
„Aber ihr habt euch doch so gut verstanden und euer Kuss damals in der Autorität-...“  
  
„... und dann der Moment, wo sie mich verlassen hat, gleich dort draußen“, fiel Tara ihr ins Wort und deutete hinaus in den Garten. „Pam und ich sind echt durch, Jess.“  
  
Jessica verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht, nickte aber. „Trotzdem solltest du vielleicht runterkommen.“  
  
„Herrgott nochmal.“ Tara ließ sich stöhnend gegen die Fensterbank sinken. „Ich habe Hunger und wirklich keine Lust auf die beiden. Die tauchen hier so oft auf, warum ziehen sie nicht direkt ein und wir machen einen auf fröhliche Vampir-WG?“  
  
Jessica grinste. „Weil du dann schneller aus diesem Fenster springen würdest, als irgendjemand 'Pam' sagen könnte?“, schlug sie vor und verließ das Zimmer. Tara folgte ihr murrend.  
  
Als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten, richteten sich alle Blicke auf sie. Willa saß neben Bill auf dem Sofa, das Buch, in dem sie bei Erics und Pams Eintreffen gelesen hatte, noch auf den Knien. Eric saß ihnen gegenüber und Pam stand hinter ihm am Fenster. Jessica setzte sich in einen Sessel, während Tara in der Tür stehen blieb. Sie ignorierte Eric und Pam gekonnt, nickte Bill zu und schenkte Willa ein kleines Lächeln. Dann wandte sie sich zum Gehen.  
  
„Das Zauberwort ist Respekt, Tara“, sagte Eric ruhig.  
  
Tara drehte sich wieder herum und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Und was willst du mir damit sagen, großer Eric Northman?“, fragte sie gereizt.  
  
Eric stand langsam auf und kam auf sie zu.  
  
„Eric!“, sagte Pam beunruhigt.  
  
Tara fuhr instinktiv ihre Fänge aus, als Eric dicht vor ihr stehen blieb und sich bedrohlich über sie beugte.  
  
„Das bedeutet, dass du älteren Vampiren deinen Respekt erweisen wirst. Und das wiederum bedeutet, dass du als allererstes deine Babyzähne wieder einziehst. Und dann wirst du deine Macherin angemessen begrüßen, denn ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du sie respektlos behandelst.“  
  
Tara drehte sich ungläubig zu Pam herum. „Wirklich?“, fragte sie zornig. „Du lässt ihn deine Kämpfe ausfechten? Ausgerechnet?“  
  
Eric knurrte leise. Von Willa kam ein ängstlicher Laut.  
  
„Eric!“, rief Pam aufgebracht. „Halt dich da gefälligst raus! Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Tara!“  
  
„Wenn du deinen Abkömmling nicht zur Räson bringst, werde ich es tun, Pam!“  
  
„Nein, das wirst du nicht. Sie ist mein Abkömmling und es ist meine Sache, wie ich mit ihr umgehe. Du hast kein Recht dazu“, zischte Pam wütend.  
  
Eric taxierte Tara weiterhin mit einem bedrohlichen Blick. Tara erwiderte ihn böse, ihre Zähne noch immer entblößt.  
  
„Eric!“, mahnte Bill und stand ebenfalls auf. „Lass sie in Ruhe. Das ist mein Haus und Tara ist mein Gast. Ich möchte dich darum bitten, meine Gäste nicht zu bedrohen.“  
  
Pam trat entschieden zwischen Eric und Tara und stemmte eine Hand gegen Erics Brust.  
  
„Halt dich da raus!“, wiederholte sie scharf.  
  
Eric trat grollend einen Schritt zurück.  
  
„Die Sache ist noch nicht vorbei“, warnte er.  
  
Tara schnaubte. „Fickt euch doch alle beide!“  
  
Sie warf Eric noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu, dann drehte sie sich um und warf die Haustür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich ins Schloss. In wenigen Wimpernschlägen hatte sie das Grundstück verlassen und rannte über den Friedhof. Ihre Wut auf Eric, der sich aufführte, als ob die ganze Welt ihm gehörte, und Pam, die dem Volltrottel auch noch hinterher lief wie ein treudoofer Schoßhund, vernebelte ihre Sinne zunehmend. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, doch ihr Ärger wurde nur größer, brachte ihren ganzen Körper zum Kribbeln und steigerte sich schließlich zu einer blinden Raserei. Sie sah nicht, wohin sie lief, nahm nur das regelmäßige Pumpen von menschlichen Herzen in einiger Entfernung wahr. Gottverdammt, sie war so zornig und sie hatte so einen übermächtigen Hunger. Sie wollte ihre Zähne in irgendetwas hineinschlagen und warmes Blut in ihrem Mund schmecken, während sie sich vorstellte, dass es Eric Northman war, den sie mit bloßen Händen in der Luft zerriss. Sie zerfetzte seinen verdammten Körper und... Plötzlich stieg ihr ein verführerischer Duft in die Nase. Ein Mensch, ganz in ihrer Nähe und noch dazu allein. Sie dachte nicht weiter nach. Ihre Instinkte übernahmen die Oberhand, rissen sie immer tiefer in den hasserfüllten Blutrausch, der sie überkommen hatte. Innerhalb weniger pulsierender Herzschläge hatte sie den schmalen Feldweg mit ihrer Beute erreicht. Noch im vollen Lauf riss sie ihr Opfer zu Boden. Es war ein Mann, der erschrocken aufschrie. Sein Duft kam ihr wage bekannt vor, das Bild von Reverend Daniels blitzte kurz vor ihrem Auge auf, aber sie kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern schlug ihre Zähne in die zarte Haut seines Halses, unter der seine Halsschlagader verführerisch pochte.  
  
Sie hörte ihren Namen zwischen seinen unartikulierten Schreien, doch sie nahm ihn nur durch einen roten Nebel wahr, zu süß war das Blut in ihrem Mund und in ihrer Kehle. Es verlange sie nach mehr. Sie wollte ihren Hunger endlich mal wieder stillen, und wenn sie dafür hunderte Menschen aussaugen musste.  
  
„Tara!“, rief jemand. Eine Männerstimme, die ersterbende Stimme ihres Opfers, doch dann gesellte sich auch noch eine Frauenstimme dazu. „Tara!“ Sie wollte nichts hören, sie wollte nur trinken. Sie biss fester zu, damit noch mehr Blut aus der Wunde floss. „Tara!“ Zwei schlanke, aber erstaunlich kraftvolle Hände rissen sie weg. Tara taumelte einige Schritte rückwärts, während Pam sich über den Reverend beugte. Doch Tara war kaum zum Stehen gekommen, als sie schon mit einem bösen Fauchen zum Sprung ansetzte, um ihre Beute erneut in Besitz zu nehmen. Pam drehte sich alarmiert herum. „Als deine Macherin verbiete ich dir, diesen Mann zu beißen!“  
  
Tara blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Pam fühlte den Puls des Mannes, dann entblößte sie ihr Handgelenk und biss hinein. Als sie das sah, kam Tara schlagartig zu Bewusstsein, was sie beinahe getan hätte und sie wankte, als ihre Knie unter ihr nachzugeben drohten.  
  
„Oh Gott“, flüsterte sie entsetzt.  
  
Pam hielt dem Reverend ihr Handgelenk vor die Nase, doch dieser sah sie nur aus schreckgeweiteten Augen an.  
  
„Jetzt trinken Sie schon“, herrschte Pam ihn ungeduldig an. „Oder wollen Sie lieber Ihrem Gott gegenüber treten?“  
  
Reverend Daniels öffnete widerwillig die Lippen und Pam ließ ihr Blut in seinen Mund tropfen.  
  
Tara schlug eine Hand vor ihren Mund. „Nein. Nein, nein, nein!“  
  
Pam wandte den Kopf und sah zu ihr hin. „Ist schon gut, Tara“, sagte sie beruhigend. „Verschwinde von hier! Ich werde ihn bezirzen und nach Hause schicken.“    
  
Tara starrte wie gelähmt auf ihren Stiefvater hinab, der jeden Tropfen von Pams Blut gehorsam hinunterschluckte, dann nickte sie langsam.  
  
„Nein“, sagte Reverend Daniels plötzlich schwach und schob Pams Arm zur Seite. „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Komm zu mir, Tara.“ Er stemmte sich schwerfällig in die Höhe und winkte Tara näher heran. „Komm her, mein Kind.“  
  
Tara kam zögernd näher. Eine Träne löste sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel und lief über ihre Wange.  
  
„Es tut mir so furchtbar Leid, Reverend“, sagte sie elend. „Oh Gott, es tut mir so unendlich Leid.“  
  
Der Reverend kam langsam auf die Füße, schwankte kurz, doch dann straffte er sich und ging auf Tara zu. Pam erhob sich ebenfalls und beobachtete die Szene wachsam.  
  
„Gott vergibt dir, Tara, denn er sieht in dein Herz und erkennt deinen Hunger“, sagte der Reverend feierlich und nahm Taras Hand in die seine. „Wer bin ich, mich dem nicht anzuschließen. Ich vergebe dir.“ Er lächelte ihr zu. „Und ich werde deiner Mutter nichts hiervon erzählen, was wohl auch in deinem Sinne ist. Es würde sie zu sehr verstören und sie braucht ihre Tochter so sehr.“  
  
Tara schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Ich... das ist...“, stammelte sie hilflos, „... Ich danke Ihnen. Obwohl ich es nicht verdient habe, dass Sie mir verzeihen.“  
  
„Doch, das hast du. Ob Vampir oder Mensch, du hast ein gutes, mutiges Herz“, erwiderte Reverend Daniels und drückte ihre Hand. Dann sah er zu Pam. „Ich verdanke Ihnen mein Leben, vermute ich. Vielen Dank!“  
  
Pam nickte nur kühl. Reverend Daniels lächelte Tara noch einmal zu und wandte sich dann um. Federnden Schrittes ging er die Straße hinunter. Tara verharrte einen Augenblick stumm, dann taumelte sie plötzlich und stützte sich haltsuchend an dem Baum neben ihr ab.  
  
„Oh mein Gott.“  
  
Pam streckte in einer ersten Reaktion ihren Arm aus, zog ihn dann aber wieder zurück.  
  
„Es geht ihm gut, Tara“, sagte sie stattdessen. „Vermutlich geht es ihm sogar besser als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Und er wird in seinen Träumen ein derart erfülltes Sexleben haben, wie er es sich niemals hat auch nur vorstellen können. Alles ist in Ordnung.“  
  
„In Ordnung?“, wiederholte Tara erstickt und sank neben dem Baum zu Boden. „Ich hätte gerade beinahe einen Mann umgebracht, der immer gut zu mir gewesen ist. Der meiner Mutter ein neues Leben ermöglicht hat. Quasi meinen Stiefvater. Wie konnte ich das nur tun?“  
  
„Du bist ein Babyvampir“, antwortete Pam schlicht.  
  
„Das ist keine Entschuldigung.“  
  
„Doch, das ist es“, erwiderte Pam und setzte sich in einigem Abstand neben Tara. „Du bist so stark und kontrolliert, wie ich es selten bei einem so jungen Vampir gesehen habe, Tara. Um einiges stärker als ich es war. Doch du bist trotzdem immer noch ein Babyvampir. Und du warst zornig. Zorn steigert den Blutdurst ungemein.“ Pam verstummte kurz und fügte dann leiser hinzu: „Und deswegen gibt es Macher. Um euch davon abzuhalten, euren Trieben zu erliegen und euch zu beschützen.“  
  
„Wie ungemein praktisch für dich“, murmelte Tara. Sie blickte einen Moment ins Leere. „Trotzdem danke“, sagte sie dann zögernd, „dass du sein Leben gerettet hast. Ich weiß nicht, warum du es getan hast, aber ich danke dir.“  
  
„Wie gesagt, es ist meine Aufgabe“, antwortete Pam sanft. „Dich davon abzuhalten, einen Mann zu töten, an dem dir etwas liegt. Oder eher: an dessen Frau dir etwas liegt.“  
  
„Du heißt meine Versöhnung mit ihr nicht gut.“  
  
„Nein“, stimmte Pam ihr zu. „Und ich werde ihr mit Freude den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie jemals wieder so mit dir umspringt wie damals im Fangtasia. Aber dir liegt etwas daran und deswegen ist es meine Aufgabe, dich davon abzuhalten, ihn auszutrinken.“  
  
„Nun, herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner Erkenntnis, was die Aufgaben einer Macherin sind, vielleicht kannst du sie dann bei deinem nächsten Abkömmling gewinnbringend einsetzen.“  
  
Pam seufzte. „Du bist mein Abkömmling, Tara, und ich werde mich um dich kümmern. Auch ohne deine Einwilligung.“  
  
„So lange, bis Eric wieder ruft.“ Tara lehnte ihren Kopf gegen den Baum und sah hinauf in den beeindruckenden Sternenhimmel. „Dann schlage ich mich lieber gleich alleine durch, Pam.“  
  
„Eric wird mir immer sehr wichtig sein“, gab Pam ruhig zu. „Er hat mich vor einem Leben in Einsamkeit und Krankheit bewahrt und hat mich auch danach unzählige Male gerettet. Er war mehr als hundert Jahre ein Teil von mir und ich will nicht leugnen, dass es immer noch schmerzt, dass er nicht mehr da ist. Als ich damals gegangen bin, geschah es, weil ich Eric nicht mehr fühlen konnte. Dich schon. Ich wusste, dass es dir gut geht. Bei Eric wusste ich es nicht. Deswegen war mein Bedürfnis, nach ihm zu suchen, so groß. Zu überwältigend, um dem nicht zu folgen.“  
  
Taras Augen waren noch immer gen Himmel gerichtet. Das Licht der Sterne spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder. Sie saß einfach nur da, ohne Pam eines Wortes oder Blickes zu würdigen.  
  
Pam atmete tief durch. „Aber es ist nicht Eric, den ich in meiner Brust fühle, Tara“, sagte sie eindringlich. „Du bist es. Und ich habe oft an dich gedacht, während ich weg war. Du bist ein Teil von mir, immer, zu jeder Zeit, an jedem Ort. Ich habe mich vor dir verschlossen, weil ich meine Verzweiflung und meinen Schmerz vor dir verbergen wollte. Und weil ich meine Suche vielleicht nicht hätte zu Ende bringen können, wenn ich deinen Hass auf mich gespürt hätte. Trotzdem warst du da.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause, doch Tara sagte immer noch nichts. „Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich Eric nicht noch einmal folgen werde und dich zurücklassen muss. Doch ich kann dir versprechen, dass er niemals wichtiger sein wird als du, Tara. Ich werde ihn nicht über dich stellen. Du kannst ihn nicht ersetzen, aber ebenso wenig kann er dich ersetzen. Und mit dir teile ich das Band, nicht mit ihm.“  
  
Tara wandte langsam den Kopf und schaute sie an. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Es fällt mir verdammt schwer, dir zu glauben“, flüsterte sie.  
  
„Gib mir eine zweite Chance.“ Pams Stimme klang so bittend, wie sie es nie zuvor gehört hatte. „Gib mir die Gelegenheit, es richtig zu machen.“  
  
„Warum willst du das so unbedingt? Warum gibst du mich nicht einfach frei und ziehst deiner Wege? Du hast mich doch nie gewollt.“  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr. Mir liegt viel an dir. Das ist nicht immer so gewesen, aber inzwischen schon. Der Kuss und der Sex sind nicht aus Versehen passiert, Tara. Weder von deiner noch von meiner Seite aus.“ Sie verstummte kurz und sah hinunter auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Finger. „Und außerdem kann ich nicht... ich kann nicht...“ Pam rang sichtlich mit sich, doch schließlich stieß sie hervor: „... ich kann nicht noch einmal einen Abkömmling verlieren.“  
  
Taras Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „ _Noch einmal_? Wie meinst du das?“  
  
„Du hattest mal einen Bruder.“ Pam lächelte traurig. „Ich habe nie jemandem von ihm erzählt. Nur Eric weiß von ihm und er würde den Teufel tun, auch nur seinen Namen in den Mund zu nehmen.“  
  
„Was ist mit ihm passiert?“  
  
„Er ist gestorben.“ Nun war es an Pam, blicklos in die Dunkelheit zu starren. „Ich weiß nicht, was genau passiert ist. Er war nicht mehr bei mir und ich hatte ihn auch schon freigegeben. Ich habe es trotzdem gespürt, als er starb. _Wie ein kalter Stich ins Herz_ , so hat es diese Schlampe von der Autorität gesagt... und sie hat Recht. Ich lag in meinem Sarg und ich konnte seine Schmerzen spüren, als er in Flammen aufging und schließlich die eisige Kälte, als er dem Wahren Tod begegnete. Nichts, was ich vorher und nachher erlebt habe, ist damit zu vergleichen.“  
  
„Wie war sein Name?“  
  
„Colin. Er war Farmarbeiter in Cornwall. Ein wunderschöner Junge. Ich war selber noch sehr jung, erst seit knapp einem Jahr ein Vampir und ich war neugierig, was für ein Gefühl es ist, einen neuen Vampir zu erschaffen und dominieren zu können. Also habe ich ihn gewandelt, als Eric für zwei Wochen verreist war. Als er zurückkam und sah, was ich getan hatte, ist er ausgerastet. Ich habe ihn nur selten derart wütend erlebt. Er drohte abwechselnd damit, wahlweise mich oder ihn umzubringen, um den Makel, den ich über seine Familie gebracht hatte, auszumerzen.“ Pam zuckte die Achseln. „Letztlich war es egal, weil ich selbst das Interesse verlor. Colins Schönheit, der Sex mit ihm, alles verlor seinen Reiz und er wurde mir lästig. Also habe ich ihn nur sehr kurz nach seiner Wandlung freigegeben und weggeschickt.“  
  
„Das ist nicht sehr ermutigend.“ So hart Taras Worte klangen, in ihrer Stimme lag mehr Mitgefühl als Hohn. „Colin“, wiederholte sie noch einmal leise.  
  
„Ich denke nicht oft an ihn“, gestand Pam. „Aber wenn ich es tue, tut es mir Leid. Ich hatte nicht das Recht, ihn zu wandeln. Ihn auszutrinken wäre gnädiger gewesen.“  
  
„Und trotzdem hast du mich gewandelt, ohne mich zu wollen.“  
  
„Das stimmt. Doch als ich deine Schmerzen spürte, wurde mir klar, dass ich dich niemals sterben lassen kann. Und schon ab dem Moment, als ich dich aus der Sonnenbank gezogen habe, lag mir mehr an dir als jemals an Colin.“ Pam sah Tara an. „Ich erzähle dir von ihm, damit du weißt, wie ernst mir die Bindung zwischen uns ist. An Colin lag mir wenig und trotzdem war sein Tod schrecklich für mich. Du bist mir wichtig. Weiß der Teufel, wie du das angestellt hast, aber du bist mir wichtig. Ich will niemals erleben, wie es sich anfühlt, dich zu verlieren. Also lass mich deine Macherin sein, Tara. Gib unserer Verbindung noch eine Chance.“  
  
Tara blickte Pam in die Augen, die ihr offen und unverstellt begegneten. Vorsichtig öffnete sie das Band und sofort sickerte ehrliche Zuneigung in ihre Brust, gepaart mit Traurigkeit und Besorgnis. Sie schloss die Lider, als sie Pam das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder so klar in sich spürte.  
  
„Okay“, wisperte sie und als Pam sich in einer fließenden Bewegung erhob und ihr die Hand hinhielt, legte sie die ihre hinein und ließ sich hochziehen. Es war ein brüchiger Friede, den sie geschlossen hatten, das wussten sie beide. Aber er barg Hoffnung.  
  
  
  


°°°


	26. Sie ist mein! (Pam/Tara/Eric/Willa)

_ „We fuck once, now it's you and me, girlfriends forever? That's what you think?“ _

_ „This isn't going to be some epic fucking love story.“ _

  
  
  
„Pam beobachtet dich die ganze Zeit“, wisperte Willa.  
  
„Was du nicht sagst“, murmelte Tara und sah zu dem Thron hinüber, von dem Pam jede ihrer Bewegungen überwachte. Taras Blick begegnete sie unbewegt.  
  
„Entschuldige“, sagte Willa leise, „ich wollte nicht-...“  
  
„Schon gut“, fiel Tara ihr eilig ins Wort, „ich wollte nicht so grob sein. Tut mir Leid! Ihre Blicke zerren nur ein bisschen an meinen Nerven. Willst du noch ein TruBlood?“  
  
„Danke, ich hab noch.“ Willa hob ihr Glas.  
  
Tara nickte und begann, für den Mann neben Willa einen Manhattan zu mixen.  
  
„Vielleicht solltet ihr...“, begann Willa vorsichtig, doch Tara schüttelte sofort den Kopf.  
  
„Besser nicht, Willa. Wirklich. Es funktioniert gerade einigermaßen, also belassen wir es lieber dabei.“  
  
Sie drückte dem Gast seinen Cocktail in die Hand. Kaum hatte er den Platz freigegeben, als schon eine hellblonde Vampirin an seine Stelle trat.  
  
„Ein TruBlood bitte, zwei Teile AB+, ein Teil 0-.“  
  
Tara griff nach den beiden TruBlood-Flaschen, während sie aus den Augenwinkeln noch einen Blick zu Pam warf. Unverändert ruhten Pams Augen auf ihr. Tara wandte sich rasch ab und füllte das Synthetikblut in ihren Shaker. Pams ständige Aufmerksamkeit hatte noch immer die gleiche Wirkung auf sie wie zu ihrer Anfangszeit. Sie fühlte sich gleichzeitig unsicher und geschmeichelt. Und erregt. Es fiel ihr schwer, sich das einzugestehen, doch Pams Blicke weckten eine Lust in ihr, die nur schwer zu ignorieren war. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis nach Sex in den letzten Monaten recht erfolgreich hinten angestellt, weil sie zu viele andere Dinge im Kopf gehabt hatte, aber nun, wo ihr Leben langsam wieder in geregelten Bahnen verlief, wurde ihre Erregung von Tag zu Tag größer. Sie war ein Vampir. Ihr Trieb nach Sex war fast genauso groß wie ihr Blutdurst und sie hatte diesem Trieb seit ihrer Wandlung nur sehr unzureichend Rechnung gezollt. Ein einziges Mal, damals am Strand, und das war inzwischen mehr als ein halbes Jahr her. Allein die Erinnerung an Pams Finger in ihr entfachte ein beinahe schmerzhaftes Brennen in ihrem Unterleib und rasch schob sie jeden Gedanken daran in den Hintergrund ihrer Gedanken.  
  
Sie mischte das Blut, füllte es in ein Glas und schob es der Vampirin hin. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie ihren interessierten Blick.  
  
„Danke“, sagte sie und nahm das Glas lächelnd entgegen. „Ich bin übrigens Juliana.“  
  
„Tara“, antwortete Tara automatisch.  
  
„Was für ein schöner Name“, sagte Juliana. „Irgendwas irisch-mythologisches, oder?“  
  
„Und eine Plantage“, erwiderte Tara. „Ich schiebe es auf die Schmerzmittel, mit der sie meine Mutter vollgepumpt haben.“  
  
Juliana lachte. Es klang erstaunlich ungekünstelt und Tara nahm die Frau vor sich näher in Augenschein. Bei ihrer Wandlung mochte sie etwa in Taras Alter gewesen sein. Ihr schwarz-glitzerndes Oberteil betonte ihre schlanke Figur und offenbarte den Ansatz ihrer Brüste. Ihre Augen schillerten in einem erstaunlichen Grün, bei dem Tara sich fragte, ob es sich tatsächlich um ihre natürliche Augenfarbe handelte und ihre rotgeschminkten Lippen waren immer noch zu einem herzlichen Lachen verzogen.  
  
„Tja, ich bin einfach nur nach meiner Großmutter benannt, eine geizige Alte, die eisern über die Familienehre gewacht hat. Als mein Vater drüben in Frankreich gefallen ist, hat sie mir verboten, auch nur eine Träne zu weinen, immerhin wäre er in Erfüllung seiner vaterländischen Pflicht gestorben. Ich bin abgehauen, sobald ich konnte.“  
  
„Und hast sie wohl um ein vielfaches überlebt.“  
  
„In einem Jahr bin ich so alt wie sie, als sie gestorben ist. Die Alte war zäh. Aber ich habe mich besser gehalten, würde ich sagen.“ Juliana warf ihr hellblondes Haar über die Schulter und zwinkerte Tara zu.  
  
Tara grinste. „Wenn deine Großmutter nicht ein Wunder der Natur gewesen ist, hast du damit zweifelsohne Recht.“  
  
Juliana legte den Kopf schief. „Ich bin mir ja nicht ganz sicher, aber ich danke dir trotzdem für das Kompliment.“  
  
Tara lachte.  
  
„Zwei Caipirinha“, kam es von der Seite und Tara griff seufzend erneut nach ihrem Shaker.  
  
„Viel zu tun, hm?“, fragte Juliana.  
  
„Seit die Bar wieder eröffnet ist, rennen uns die Leute die Bude ein.“ Mit schnellen, geübten Bewegungen schüttete Tara die Zutaten zusammen, mixte und füllte den Inhalt dann gleichmäßig in zwei Gläser. Ohne ein Wort des Dankes wurden sie ihr aus den Händen gerissen.  
  
„Wichser“, zischte Tara leise und reichte einem anderen Gast eine Flasche TruBlood.  
  
„Unglaublich, wie manche Leute drauf sind“, sagte Juliana kopfschüttelnd. „Bei einer so begabten und noch dazu hübschen Barkeeperin wäre zumindest ein Danke doch angemessen.“ Sie warf Tara einen langen Blick zu, den Tara verblüfft erwiderte, während Willa ihr Grinsen rasch hinter ihrem Glas verbarg. Das Grün in Julianas Augen vertiefte sich und jagte Blitze durch Taras überreizten Körper. Glücklicherweise enthob eine weitere Bestellung Tara der Verpflichtung, zu antworten.  
  
„Und, hast du auch mal Feierabend?“, fragte Juliana, während Tara vier verschiedene Cocktails mixte und für Ginger auf ein Tablett stellte.  
  
„Bei der Masse an Gästen bezweifele ich das“, sagte Tara und verdrehte genervt die Augen, als Ginger ihr sofort einen weiteren Zettel hinschob, kaum war ein Tablett fertig. „Meine Chefin ist ziemlich erbarmungslos.“ Sie warf Juliana einen bedauernden Blick zu.  
  
„Und an einem anderen Tag?“, fragte Juliana hartnäckig weiter.  
  
„Tatsächlich hat sie immer äußerst viel zu tun“, erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Juliana drehte sich überrascht herum. Pam trat noch einen Schritt näher und taxierte sie mit einem kühlen Blick. „Und außerdem ist sie mein.“  
  
„Oh.“ Juliana warf Tara einen schnellen Blick zu, die Pam fassungslos anstarrte. „Das wusste ich nicht.“ Sie sah wieder zu Pam. „Tut mir Leid.“ Sie griff nach ihrem Glas und entfernte sich schnellen Schrittes.  
  
Tara knallte den Shaker vor sich auf den Tresen. „Das hast du gerade nicht wirklich getan“, sagte sie wütend. „Nicht wirklich, Pam.“  
  
Pam stützte eine Hand in ihre Taille. „Komm schon, Tara, deine Geilheit in Ehren, aber die war billig.“  
  
„Erstens geht dich das ja wohl einen Scheißdreck an. Und zweitens fand ich sie zufällig sehr hübsch. Und nett obendrein.“ Tara funkelte Pam zornig an.  
  
Willa blickte mit großen Augen von einer zur anderen.  
  
„Das da“, Pam zeigte auf Juliana, die sich am anderen Ende des Raumes auf eine Sofakante setzte, „ist nicht das, was du willst.“  
  
„Und das weißt du so genau.“  
  
„Oh ja.“ Pam lächelte anzüglich. „Das weiß ich zufällig sehr genau, meine Süße.“  
  
Tara verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das glaube ich kaum.“  
  
Pam lachte leise und stand innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags vor Tara. Ihre Körper berührten sich fast und der Duft von Pams Parfüm stieg Tara in die Nase. Hitze ballte sich in ihrem Schoß und ein Ziehen machte sich in ihren Fängen bemerkbar, als ihr Körper prompt auf Pams Nähe reagierte. Sie krallte ihre Finger in ihre Oberarme, um der wandelnden Versuchung vor ihr zu widerstehen.  
  
„Sehr genau“, raunte Pam und fuhr mit dem Finger hauchzart über Taras bloßen Unterarm.  
  
Taras Fingernägel gruben sich schmerzhaft in ihre eigene Haut. „Und was sollte das sein?“, presste sie hervor.  
  
Pam beugte sich vor. „Mich“, flüsterte sie und dann küsste sie Tara. Die Berührung ihrer Lippen verwandelte jeden Tropfen Blut in Taras Körper in glühende Lava und ihre Fangzähne fuhren knackend aus. Pam lächelte vergnügt gegen ihre Lippen.  
  
„Mein süßer Babyvampir“, murmelte sie, nahm Taras Gesicht in ihre Hände und vertiefte den Kuss.  
  
Als sich ihre Zungen berührten, keuchte Tara auf. Ohne ihr Zutun lösten sich ihre Arme, ihre Finger schoben sich stattdessen in Pams blonde Wellen und zogen sie näher an sich heran. Pam drängte sie gegen die Bar, ihre Finger auf begehrlicher Wanderschaft über Taras Körper. Mit einem kurzen Griff um die Hüfte hob sie Tara auf die Arbeitsfläche, ohne ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen. Tara schlang ihre Beine um Pams Hüfte, während ihre vorwitzige Zunge Pams Mund für sich eroberte. Als Pams Finger ihre bloßen Oberschenkel hinauffuhren und sich unter ihren Rock schoben, stöhnte sie lustvoll. Schon jetzt schien jeder Zentimeter Haut, den Pam berührte, in Flammen zu stehen und sie war ihrem Höhepunkt bereits nach diesem ersten Kuss gefährlich nahe.  
  
„Was für eine Show! Kann man bei euch mitmachen, ihr Süßen?“  
  
Pam hatte den Mann so schnell gepackt und zu sich herangezogen, dass dieser noch nicht mal Zeit für einen erschrockenen Laut hatte.  
  
„Hunger?“, fragte sie Tara lächelnd.  
  
Tara musterte den Mann voller Abscheu. „Darf ich ihm das Herz rausreißen und das Blut direkt aus der Quelle trinken?“  
  
Pam fuhr mit ihrer Zunge über Taras Lippen. „Alles, was du willst“, raunte sie.  
  
Tara nahm Pams Unterlippe spielerisch mit ihren Zähnen gefangen. „Ich verzichte trotzdem. Er ist ganz sicher nicht das, was ich will.“  
  
Pam stieß den Mann von sich, ohne ihm noch einen Blick zu widmen. Er stolperte rückwärts durch den halben Raum, während sie Tara erneut küsste und den Weg ihrer Finger fortsetzte. Tara unterbrach den Kuss und erstickte ihr Stöhnen an Pams Hals.  
  
„Können wir vielleicht ein bisschen Privatsphäre haben?“, flüsterte sie atemlos.  
  
„Du stehst nicht auf Zuschauer?“, fragte Pam neckend. „Höchst bedauerlich. Willa!“, rief sie, ohne ihren Blick von Tara zu lösen.  
  
„Ja?“, fragte Willa unsicher.  
  
„Sag Ginger, sie soll die Bar übernehmen. Die Leute sollen sich ihre Getränke gefälligst selber holen.“ Pams Finger strichen über eine besonders empfindsame Stelle an der Innenseite von Taras Oberschenkeln. Tara warf den Kopf in den Nacken, während ihre Finger sich in Pams Haaren verkrampften. Pam saugte jedes Detail dieses faszinierenden Anblicks in sich auf. „Und wenn ich es recht bedenke, steht Tara morgen auch nicht zur Verfügung. Eric soll sich um Ersatz kümmern.“  
  
Ohne irgendjemanden noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, packte sie Tara um die Taille und verschwand mit ihr in den Hinterräumen. Das nächste, was Tara wahrnahm, war, wie sie in Pams Schlafzimmer an die Wand gepresst wurde und Pam sich von ihrem Mund ihren Hals hinab küsste. Schließlich erreichte sie ihre Brüste und leckte mit ihrer Zunge über die zarte Haut, die gerade noch von dem roten Korsett freigelassen wurde. Tara stöhnte zustimmend und fuhr mit ihren eigenen Fingern über Pams Lederjacke, doch bevor sie den Reißverschluss erreichen konnte, löste sich Pam von ihr und zerriss mit einem ungeduldigen Laut kurzentschlossen den festen Stoff von Taras Oberteil. Als sie ihre Hände endlich um Taras feste Brüste mit den dunklen, steifen Brustwarzen schließen konnte, fuhren auch ihre Fangzähne aus.  
  
„Verdammt, ich will dich so sehr“, flüsterte sie begehrlich und knetete Taras Brüste.  
  
Mit diesen Worten öffnete sich Pams Seite des Bandes und die ganze Wucht ihres Verlangens rollte über Tara hinweg. Ihre eigene Lust war durch Pams liebkosende Hände ohnehin schon aufs Äußerste gereizt und als nun Pams Erregung derart unverhüllt das Band überschwemmte, konnte sie sich nicht länger zurück halten. Sie schrie auf, als sich ihr ganzer Körper verkrampfte und die Wogen eines unerwarteten und heftigen Orgasmus über ihr zusammenschlugen.  
  
Pam lachte leise an ihrem Ohr. „Da ist aber jemand sehr begierig gewesen.“  
  
Ihre Finger fuhren immer noch über ihre Brustwarzen, dann bewegten sie sich abwärts und öffneten Taras Rock.  
  
„Gott, Pam, gib mir wenigstens eine Minute“, flehte Tara atemlos, als Pam den Rock mitsamt Slip hinunterzog.  
  
Pams Augen glühten vor Verlangen, als sie Taras Körper hinab fuhren. „Du gibst jetzt schon auf? Komm schon, Baby, ich bin sicher, das kannst du besser.“ Ihre Hand zeichnete Kreise auf Taras Oberschenkel und bewegte sich dann langsam, aber zielstrebig höher. „Ich habe doch noch gar nicht richtig angefangen.“  
  
„Du kämpfst mit unfairen Mitteln“, presste Tara hervor und warf aufstöhnend ihren Kopf in den Nacken, als Pams Finger ihren Schoß erreichten.  
  
„Hm“, raunte Pam, „feucht ist untertrieben. Wen wolltest du eigentlich ernsthaft davon überzeugen, dass du mich nicht willst?“  
  
Taras Hände krallten sich in Pams schwarze Lederjacke und sie riss grob daran, um endlich Pams Haut freizulegen.  
  
„Na, vorsichtig!“, mahnte Pam und trat einen Schritt von ihr zurück.  
  
Tara gab einen halb erleichterten, halb unmutigen Laut von sich, als Pam für einen Moment von ihr abließ. Ihre Knie wankten, doch Pam ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie zum Bett hinüber. Tara ließ sich dankbar auf die weiche Matratze sinken, während Pam vor ihr stehen blieb und jeden Zentimeter ihres nackten Körpers gierig betrachtete. Dann griff sie nach ihrem Reißverschluss und öffnete langsam ihre Jacke. Tara schauderte bei dem klackenden Geräusch, das Stück für Stück Pams Körper entblößte. Pam ließ die Jacke achtlos fallen und stieg in einer fließenden Bewegung aus ihrem Rock. Taras Augen folgten fasziniert jeder ihrer Gesten. Pam lächelte aufreizend und entledigte sich auch noch ihrer Unterwäsche. Ihre Hand glitt dabei wie zufällig zwischen ihre Beine und sie schloss genießerisch die Augen, als sie sich selbst berührte. Tara stöhnte leise bei diesem Anblick und ihr fiebriger Blick fuhr über Pams Körper, ihre vollen, runden Brüste, ihre schmale Taille, durch lange Jahre des Korsetttragens geformt, hinab bis zu ihren langen Beinen und ihren streichelnden Fingern.  
  
„Wie schön du bist“, murmelte sie ein wenig ungläubig und setzte sich auf, fasste nach Pams Hüfte und zog sie näher. Ihr Mund berührte die weiße Haut unterhalb ihres Bauchnabels und glitt dann weiter nach unten, ersetzte Pams Finger durch ihre eigene Zunge. Pam vergrub ihre Hände in Taras schwarzen Strähnen.  
  
„Tara“, stöhnte sie unter den sanften Bewegungen ihrer Zunge, jeder Buchstabe eine Liebkosung, die Tara seufzen ließ. Das zarte Vibrieren ihrer Lippen ließ Pam erneut verlangend aufstöhnen. Sacht zupfte sie an Taras Haaren und zog ihren Kopf zurück. Tara sah aus verschleierten Augen zu ihr auf und Pam beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, schob ihre Zunge in Taras Mund, während sie sich beide aufs Bett sinken ließen. Pam löste sich aus dem Kuss und sah auf Tara hinab, blaues Feuer in den Augen, und langsam begann sie, sich an Tara zu reiben. Tara wand sich unter ihren geschmeidigen Bewegungen und Pam erhöhte den Rhythmus. Tara kam ihr entgegen und ihre Körper glitten ineinander wie zwei Puzzlestücke, während sie gemeinsam schneller wurden. Kehlige, erregte Laute erfüllten die Luft, Haut rieb an Haut, Brüste an Brüsten, Unterleib an Unterleib. Pams Bewegungen wurden fahriger und ein Zittern erfasste ihren Körper. Tara beobachtete jede ihrer Regungen, sah zu, wie sie ihren Kopf nach hinten warf und ihr langes Haar in Wellen auf ihren bloßen Rücken fiel, sich ihr Mund öffnete und ihre Lider flatterten. Ihre eigene Erregung stieg und sie öffnete sich Pam, ließ ihre Lust durch das Band fließen. Pam keuchte überrascht und sah verblüfft auf Tara hinab, ohne jedoch in ihrer Bewegung inne zu halten und im nächsten Moment schloss sie die Augen und ein lauter Schrei löste sich von ihren Lippen, als ihr Körper erbebte. Tara teilte ihre Erfüllung und nach einem letzten zuckenden Stoß ihrer Hüften kam auch sie. Sie bäumte sich wimmernd auf und ihre Fingernägel krallten sich in Pams Rücken, als ihr geteilter Orgasmus durch das Band flutete und sie beide hinwegriss.  
  
Sie fielen halb auf, halb nebeneinander aufs Bett, ihre Gliedmaßen in einander verschränkt und gleichermaßen überwältigt.  
  
„Verdammte Scheiße“, keuchte Tara, einen Arm über ihre Augen gelegt. Noch immer liefen lustvolle Schauer durch ihren Körper.  
  
Pam schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Wie schaffst du es, in einer solchen Situation die Beherrschung über deine Gefühle zu behalten? Jeder andere Babyvampir würde sich völlig verlieren und du schaffst es sogar, das Band zu kontrollieren. Das ist unglaublich.“  
  
„Ich habe sechs Monate lang geübt, mich in jeder Situation von dir abzuschotten“, murmelte Tara gedankenverloren, dann wandte sie Pam das Gesicht zu und grinste frech. „Und was du kannst, kann ich schon lange.“  
  
„Ist das so?“, fragte Pam lauernd und hob ihren Kopf. Langsam fuhr sie mit den Lippen über die Innenseite von Taras Arm. „Ich habe eines der edelsten Bordelle in Frisco geführt und ficke obendrein jetzt schon seit hundert Jahren Frauen auf der ganzen Welt.“ Ihr Mund bewegte sich über Taras Achsel hinab zu ihren Brüsten. Tara stöhnte leise. „Glaub mir, es gibt eine ganze Menge, was du nicht weißt, Süße.“ Sie rutschte weiter hinab und küsste sich seitlich an Taras Bauch entlang. Unter ihren Lippen spürte sie Taras Muskeln arbeiten. Schließlich erreichte sie Taras Hüfte und die Außenseite ihrer Oberschenkel. Sie schob eine ihrer Hände unter Taras Bein und winkelte es an, dann glitten ihre Lippen über die Unterseite und erreichten schließlich ihr Ziel. Als sie Tara mit ihrer Zunge berührte, zuckte diese mit einem leisen Aufschrei zusammen. Pam ergriff ihre Hüften und hielt sie fest, als sie sich mit ihrer Zunge tiefer arbeitete und dabei stetig schneller wurde.  
  
„Gottverdammte Scheiße“, stöhnte Tara heiser und ballte ihre Hände zu hilflosen Fäusten, als das Nachbeben ihres letzten Orgasmus direkt in neue, glühende Erregung überging und ihren empfindsamen Körper fast bis zur Schmerzgrenze reizte. „Pam...“  
  
Pam hob den Kopf und ersetzte ihre Zunge durch zwei Finger, während sie Tara mit einem lüsternen Lächeln betrachtete.  
  
„Ein Wort von dir, Baby, und ich höre sofort auf“, bot sie an.  
  
„Untersteh dich, aufzuhören.“ Tara bäumte sich schreiend auf, als Pam vampirschnelle Zunge sie erneut berührte. „Gottverdammt, Pam, wehe... wehe du hörst auf!“  
  
  


°

  
  
Als Pam erwachte, registrierte sie verwirrt, dass ein Körper sich an ihren Rücken drängte. Sie erkannte Tara im nächsten Moment und musste dafür nicht einmal den Kopf drehen, die Präsenz ihres Abkömmlings war für sie unverkennbar.  
  
Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal neben jemandem aufgewacht war. Es musste wohl Eric gewesen sein, damals, in ihrer Anfangszeit, als sie noch regelmäßig miteinander geschlafen hatten. Sie hatte niemals einen anderen Vampir so nah an sich herangelassen, in dieser Zeit, wo sie am verwundbarsten war, an ihrer Seite zu ruhen. Bis jetzt.  
  
Pam drehte sich vorsichtig herum und betrachtete Tara. Bilder der vergangenen Nacht stiegen in ihr auf, Tara unter, neben und über ihr, bebend, stöhnend, aufschreiend. Sie lächelte. Es hatte Zeiten in den letzten Wochen gegeben, wo sie daran gezweifelt hatte, dass Tara diese Nähe jemals wieder zulassen würde.  
  
Tara regte sich, als langsam das Leben in sie zurückkehrte. Sie legte einen Arm über Pams Taille und schmiegte sich enger an sie, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.  
  
„Warum schaust du mich so an?“, murmelte sie.  
  
„Du liegst nackt in meinem Bett“, antwortete Pam. „Das sollte als Antwort genügen.“  
  
Tara kicherte. „Es genügt“, bestätigte sie und presste einen Kuss auf Pams Schlüsselbein. Dann fuhr sie mit ihren Lippen langsam abwärts.  
  
Pam strich mit ihren Fingern durch Taras Haar. „Du hast nicht wirklich schon wieder Lust auf Sex.“  
  
Tara hob den Kopf. „Ich bin ein Babyvampir“, antwortete sie grinsend, „ich habe immer Lust auf Sex.“  
  
„Ich habe dich gestern geleckt, bis die Blutungen anfingen.“  
  
„Oh ja, das hast du.“ Tara seufzte wohlig. „Ich kann deine Zunge immer noch zwischen meinen Beinen spüren.“  
  
Pam lachte und zog Tara zu einem langen Kuss zu sich herunter.  
  
„Du hast gerade vor allem Hunger“, stellte sie dann fest.  
  
„Ein wenig“, gab Tara zu und legte ihren Kopf an Pams Schulter. Sie begann, mit ihren Fingern Muster auf Pams nackte Haut zu zeichnen. „Du warst eine Hure, als Eric dich gewandelt hat“, sagte sie nach einer Weile. Pam genoss mit geschlossenen Augen Taras Liebkosungen, ohne auf ihre Worte zu reagieren. „Aber du warst nicht immer eine Hure.“  
  
„Niemand wird als Hure geboren“, antwortete Pam unbeteiligt. „Bei manchen ist der Weg allerdings vorgezeichnet.“  
  
Tara hob den Kopf. „Aber nicht bei dir.“  
  
„Und woraus folgerst du das?“, fragte Pam und öffnete ihre Augen ein wenig.  
  
„Pamela Swynford De Beaufort“, erwiderte Tara, „das ist nicht der Name einer Hure.“  
  
„Vielleicht habe ich den Namen ja nur angenommen“, schlug Pam vor. „Männer können französischen Namen nicht widerstehen, lass dir das von einer Hure gesagt sein.“  
  
„Nein.“ Tara schüttelte den Kopf. „Deine Hochnäsigkeit kommt nicht von ungefähr. Du wurdest dazu erzogen, auf andere Leute herabzublicken.“  
  
„Hochnäsig?“ Pam zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hast du mich gerade wirklich als hochnäsig bezeichnet?“  
  
„Für dich wurde dieses Wort erfunden.“ Tara lachte, als Pam ihre Zähne bleckte. Sie beugte sich vor und zupfte sanft an ihrer Oberlippe. „Komm schon, Barbie, erzähl es mir. Wo wurdest du geboren?“  
  
Pam seufzte. „London“, antwortete sie kurzangebunden.  
  
„London?“, wiederholte Tara überrascht. „Du bist Engländerin?“  
  
„Vor sehr langer Zeit gewesen.“  
  
„Wie exotisch.“ Tara wickelte eine von Pams blonden Strähnen um ihren Finger.  
  
„Exotisch? London ist grau, kalt und klamm, prüde und stinkt nach Pisse. Nichts daran ist exotisch“, meinte Pam abfällig.  
  
„Wenn man nie in seinem Leben aus Louisiana herausgekommen ist, ist London sehr exotisch.“  
  
Pam strich mit ihren Fingern über Taras Wange. „Meine arme, kleine Hinterwäldlerin. Glaub mir, es gibt so viel bessere Orte auf dieser Welt als ausgerechnet London. Die Menschen dort schmecken genauso widerlich wie das Wasser der Themse. Du hast hingegen nie wirklich gelebt, wenn du nicht einmal in deinem Leben eine Französin gekostet hast. Alles an ihr.“ Pam zwinkerte Tara anzüglich zu. „Irgendwann werde ich dich dorthin mitnehmen.“  
  
Tara lächelte und setzte versonnen die Wanderung ihrer Finger über Pams Körper fort. „Wann wurdest du geboren?“, fragte sie weiter.  
  
„Hat dir nie jemand beigebracht, dass man eine Frau nicht nach ihrem Alter fragt? Vor allem nicht, wenn sie nackt neben dir liegt?“  
  
„Ich finde, das ist die perfekte Gelegenheit“, entgegnete Tara und umkreiste Pams Bauchnabel. „Wenn du ein wenig Anstand gehabt hättest, hättest du mir diese Informationen schon gegeben, bevor du mich in dein Bett gezerrt hast. Also, Geburtsjahr?“  
  
Pam verdrehte die Augen. „1871“, antwortete sie dann widerwillig.  
  
„Eltern?“  
  
„Er: erfolgreicher Kaufmann. Sie: englischer Landadel. Beide zusammen: das prüdeste, bigotte Pack, das man sich vorstellen kann.“  
  
„Also hatte ich Recht: der Weg zur Hure war nicht vorgezeichnet“, sagte Tara triumphierend.  
  
„Das kann man jetzt so oder so sehen“, erwiderte Pam vielsagend. „Im Fall der Ehe profitieren deine Eltern vom Reichtum des alten Sacks, mit dem sie dich verheiratet haben, im anderen Fall dein Zuhälter. Du bekommst keinen goldenen Ring ans Fingerchen gesteckt und das Elend dauert nur eine Nacht. Durchaus von Vorteil.“  
  
„Warst du verheiratet?“  
  
„Meine Eltern haben sich alle Mühe gegeben, aus mir ein anständiges Mädchen zu machen, dass sie gewinnbringend verheiraten können.“  
  
„Wohl nicht besonders erfolgreich?“ Taras Finger wanderte zwischen Pams Brüsten hindurch.  
  
„Was soll ich sagen... Anständig ist so ungemein langweilig.“ Pam legte ihre Hand über Taras Finger und führte ihn zu ihrer Brustwarze. Tara lächelte, als sich die rosige Knospe zwischen ihren streichelnden Fingern aufrichtete und Pam ein leises Seufzen entlockte.  
  
„Was ist passiert?“  
  
„Ich habe es geschafft, sieben Verlobungen aufzulösen. Als meine Eltern mich mit einem unserer Kammerdiener ertappten, glaubten sie noch, mich durch Prügel und allgemeine Buße zur Rückbesinnung bringen zu können. Als sie mich dann das nächste Mal mit dem Sohn des reichen Witwers erwischten, mit dem sie mich eigentlich verheiraten wollten, war das Maß voll und sie verstießen mich. Ich passte nicht in ihr spießbürgerliches Weltbild, da mochte ich nun ihre Tochter sein oder nicht. Sie setzten mich auf ein Schiff in Richtung New York und ich war nicht einmal besonders unglücklich darüber, endlich den ganzen Zwängen entkommen zu können.“  
  
„Wie alt warst du da?“  
  
„Als ich in New York an Land ging, war ich zweiundzwanzig. Nach zwei Wochen hatte ich das Geld, das mir meine Eltern mitgegeben hatten, durchgebracht. Als junge, ansehnliche und mittellose Frau ist dein Schicksal recht vorherbestimmt. Sonst noch Fragen?“  
  
„Geschwister?“  
  
Pam ergriff Taras Handgelenke und rollte sie blitzschnell herum. „Übertreib‘s nicht“, grollte sie leise und schob ihre Zunge fordernd zwischen Taras Lippen. Tara legte ihre Arme um Pams Taille und erwiderte den Kuss genießerisch. Schließlich löste Pam sich von ihr und sah auf sie herab.  
  
„Wir sollten dir dringend was zu essen besorgen“, stellte sie fest. „Dein Hunger wird allmählich ziemlich allgegenwärtig.“  
  
Tara grinste frech. „Und, bist du als meine Macherin nicht dafür verantwortlich, dich um mein Essen zu kümmern?“  
  
Pam fuhr mit ihrem Fingernagel über Taras Wange. Ihre Augen glitzerten trügerisch. „Ich bin dafür verantwortlich, dir zu erklären, woher du dein Essen bekommst. Also, aufgepasst: TruBlood ist unter der Theke, mittlere Tür. Wie die Mikrowelle funktioniert, weißt du noch?“  
  
„Meine Chefin hat mir für heute freigegeben“, antwortete Tara und machte es sich unter Pam bequem. „Mich kriegen heute keine zehn Pferde an meinen Arbeitsplatz.“  
  
„Deine Chefin hat dir freigegeben? Warum sollte sie wohl sowas tun?“  
  
Tara blinzelte zu Pam hinauf. „Damit sie sich die ganze Nacht mit meinem nackten, willigen Körper beschäftigen kann?“  
  
„Willig, ja?“ Pam bewegte prüfend ihre Hüften und wurde mit einem Aufseufzen belohnt. „Willig“, nickte sie, „ich verstehe.“  
  
Sie beugte sich zu Tara hinab, doch gerade als sich ihre Lippen berührten, klingelte Pams Handy auf ihrem Nachttisch. Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen und streckte ihre Hand danach aus. Als sie auf das Display schaute, runzelte sie die Stirn und nahm den Anruf an.  
  
„Eric, was gibt’s?“  
  
Tara ließ sich mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen zurücksinken. „War so klar“, murrte sie.  
  
„Was für ein Problem?“, fragte Pam. Im nächsten Augenblick begannen ihre Augen bedrohlich aufzulodern. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein verfickter Ernst, Eric Northman“, zischte sie.  
  
Dann pfefferte sie das Handy erbost auf den Nachttisch und erhob sich.  
  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Tara besorgt, als Pam sich mit einem zornigen Schnauben ihren Morgenmantel überwarf.  
  
„Ich besorge dir dein TruBlood, das ist los. Und nebenbei werde ich diesem verdammten Arschloch eine reinhauen.“  
  
Sie rauschte zur Tür hinaus. Vampirschnell stürmte sie die Kellertreppe hinauf und in die noch leere Bar, wo Eric seelenruhig am Tresen saß.  
  
„Ah, Pam, da bist du ja. Sehr gut. So wie ich das sehe, haben wir ein Barkeeper-Problem.“ Er tippte auf den Plan vor sich. „Hier steht sehr deutlich, dass Tara heute Nacht die Schicht übernimmt. Und nun teilt mir Willa mit, dass ich mich um Ersatz kümmern soll, weil Tara und du... wie sagte Willa so schön?... Dinge zu klären habt.“  
  
„Sie hat es dir ausgerichtet, wunderbar!“ Pam bedachte Eric mit einem zornigen Blick. „Wo genau liegt also dein Problem?“  
  
Eric schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Ich kann es leider nicht gut heißen, wenn du eine Angestellte so bevorzugt behandelst. Das wirkt sich ganz schlecht auf die Arbeitsmoral aus.“  
  
Pam neigte den Kopf. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du mich gerade verarschst, Eric.“  
  
„Tara tanzt besser sofort hier an, schließlich öffnen wir bald, und ihr verlegt euer Vögeln auf den Feierabend.“  
  
Pam trat sehr nahe an Eric heran. „Lass mich eine Sache klar stellen, Eric. Tara mag unsere Angestellte sein, aber in allererster Linie ist sie _mein_ Abkömmling. Und _du_ hast keine Verfügungsgewalt über _meinen_ Abkömmling. Wenn ich also sage, dass Tara heute die ganze Nacht in meinem Bett bleibt und mich fickt, dann tut sie das auch.“  
  
Eric lächelte schmal. „Wie wäre es dann, wenn _du_ dich um Ersatz für _deinen_ Abkömmling kümmerst?“  
  
Ohne Eric aus den Augen zu lassen, griff Pam nach seinem Handy und tippte rasch eine Nummer ein. „Hier“, säuselte sie. „Liams Nummer. Meinst du, du schaffst es allein, ihn herzubeordern, oder muss ich das auch noch für dich tun?“  
  
Mit einem vernichtenden Blick drückte sie Eric das Handy in die Hand und ging hinter den Tresen. Sie nahm zwei Flaschen TruBlood aus dem Schrank und stellte sie in die Mikrowelle, während Eric ihren zweiten Barkeeper mit einigen knappen Worten in die Bar bestellte. Laut scheppernd warf sie die Mikrowellentür zu und drehte sich wieder zu Eric herum.  
  
„War doch gar nicht so schwer, oder?“  
  
„Wenn du glaubst, dass ich hinter euch beiden herräume, nur weil ihr euch nicht zurückhalten könnt, dann täuschst du dich ganz gewaltig, Pam“, sagte Eric warnend.  
  
Pam beugte sich über den Tresen. „Du hast dich sechs verdammte Monate durch die Weltgeschichte gevögelt, Eric. Sechs verdammte Monate! Ich würde sagen, ich darf noch einiges von dir erwarten, bis wir quitt sind. Denkst du nicht auch?“ Sie drehte sich wieder herum und nahm die Flaschen aus der piepsenden Mikrowelle. „Und für den Rest der Nacht möchte ich nicht mehr gestört werden.“ Mit diesen Worten stolzierte sie an Eric vorbei und warf die schwere Tür krachend hinter sich ins Schloss.  
  
Tara saß an die Kopfstütze des Bettes gelehnt und erwartete sie. Pam ließ ihren Blick beifällig über Taras muskulösen Körper schweifen, während sie langsam ans Bett trat.  
  
„Hier“, meinte sie und reichte Tara ein TruBlood, „damit du mir bei Kräften bleibst. Die Nacht ist noch lang.“  
  
Der verheißungsvolle Klang ihrer Stimme zauberte ein Glänzen in Taras dunkle Augen. Sie öffnete die Flasche und leerte sie mit raschen Schlucken. Pam stellte das zweite TruBlood auf den Nachttisch, dann beobachtete sie jede von Taras Bewegungen unter halb gesenkten Lidern.  
  
„Was war los?“, fragte Tara schließlich und stellte die leere Flasche neben sich.  
  
„Ich musste nur was klar stellen.“  
  
„Nämlich?“  
  
Pam lächelte. „Dass du mein bist.“  
  
„Das sollte nach gestern wohl jedem klar sein. Deutlicher hättest du dein Revier echt nicht markieren können. Eifersucht steht dir, weißt du das?“  
  
Das Lächeln verschwand schlagartig aus Pams Gesicht und sie schnaubte verächtlich. „Eifersucht? Träum weiter, Baby.“  
  
Tara grinste vielsagend, rutschte zum Rand des Bettes und nestelte an dem Gürtel von Pams Morgenmantel. Schließlich öffnete sich der Knoten und der seidige Stoff glitt nach einer kurzen Bewegung langsam von Pams Schultern. Taras Hände strichen über Pams Oberschenkel aufwärts.  
  
„Keine Eifersucht also?“, raunte sie. „Ich bin einfach nur dein? Meinetwegen. Solange du auch mein bist.“  
  
Pam schwang sich rittlings auf Taras Schoß und legte ihre Hände um Taras Gesicht. „Wir sind keine Freundinnen“, erinnerte sie sie streng.  
  
„Nein“, stimmte Tara zu. „Du bist meine Macherin. Ich bin dein Abkömmling.“  
  
Sie suchte nach Pams Mund.  
  
„Und das ist auch keine verdammte Liebesgeschichte“, flüsterte Pam gegen ihre Lippen.  
  
„Nicht?“, fragte Tara neckend und schlang ihre Arme um Pams nackten Körper. „Es fühlt sich nämlich gerade verdammt danach an.“  
  
„Ganz sicher nicht.“  
  
„Wenn du das sagst, Barbie.“ Taras amüsiertes Lachen ging in Pams leidenschaftlichem Kuss unter.  
  
  
  


°°°


	27. Nachwirkungen (Pam/Tara/Eric)

_ „What you went through it sounds like more one person can handle." _

  
  
  
„Pam!“ Eric ignorierte die geschlossene Zimmertür ebenso eindrücklich wie die lustvollen Geräusche, die dahinter erklangen, als er in den Raum stürmte. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe!“  
  
Tara schrie erschrocken auf und zog vampirschnell die Decke über sich, während Pam Eric einen wütenden Blick zuwarf.  
  
„Willst du mich verarschen, Eric Northman?“ Sie gab sich keine Mühe, ihre Nacktheit zu verbergen.  
  
„Ich kann auf deine Befindlichkeiten gerade keine Rücksicht nehmen. Obwohl...“, er zwinkerte Tara anzüglich zu, „sieht nett aus.“  
  
„Eric!“ Pam erhob sich und verstellte ihm den Weg, ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Ihre Augen funkelten vor Zorn. „Du magst es dir ja nicht vorstellen können, aber weder ich noch Tara stehen dir zu jeder Nachtzeit zur Verfügung. Verschwinde!“  
  
„Ich brauche deine Hilfe“, wiederholte Eric ungerührt, „es geht um Sookie...“  
  
„Du stürmst hier rein wegen Sookie Stackhouse?“ Die Funken in Pams Blick wurden bei diesem Namen zu loderndem, blauem Feuer. „Ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich, aber willst du mich verarschen?“  
  
„... und Willa“, fügte Eric hinzu.  
  
„Dein Abkömmling, nicht meiner. Ich habe mit meinem eigenen genug zu tun.“  
  
„Ja, das sehe ich, wie sehr du mit ihr zu tun hast.“ Erics Blick fuhr spöttisch über die zerwühlten Laken.  
  
„Fick dich selbst, Eric“, fauchte Pam. „Befindet sich Willa in akuter Lebensgefahr?“  
  
„Nein, aber...“  
  
„Dann verschwinde! Sofort!“  
  
„Pam...“  
  
„Sofort!“  
  
Eric warf Pam einen abschätzigen Blick zu, dann zuckte er die Achseln und verließ den Raum. Pam warf die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihm ins Schloss, dann drehte sie sich zu Tara um.  
  
„Weißt du irgendetwas über eine Stackhouse-typische Selbstmord-Aktion, in die sie Willa mit reingezogen hat? Sei ehrlich!“  
  
Tara schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Pam zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte ihren Abkömmling prüfend.  
  
„Wirklich?“, hakte sie misstrauisch nach.  
  
„Keine Ahnung, was Sookie vorhat“, murmelte Tara, „wirklich.“  
  
„Warum hüllst du dich dann in dieses für dich so untypische Schweigen?“  
  
Tara wandte den Blick ab, die Decken noch immer fest umklammert.  
  
„Tara?“ Eine unbestimmte Angst ging von ihrem Abkömmling aus und langsam machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in Pam breit. Sie ging zurück zum Bett. „Weißt du etwas, was ich auch wissen sollte?“  
  
„Nein. Aber vielleicht ist es was Ernstes und wir sollten Eric doch helfen“, sagte Tara dumpf, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, ihren Worten Taten folgen zu lassen.  
  
„Quatsch.“ Pam setzte sich und lehnte sich gegen die Kopfseite des Bettes. „Du kennst Eric, wenn es etwas Ernstes wäre, hätte er sich nicht so einfach abwimmeln lassen. Unser Mister die-Welt-dreht-sich-nur-um-mich glaubt einfach, dass jeder ihm jederzeit zur Verfügung zu stehen hat.“ Pam schnaubte. „Arschloch.“  
  
Tara schwieg.  
  
„Okay, Tara, was ist los? Normalerweise bist du doch die Erste, die in Schimpftiraden ausbricht, wenn es um Eric geht. Verdammt lange her, dass du dich von ihm hast einschüchtern lassen. Was stimmt nicht?“  
  
„Du klingst ja fast so, als würdest du dir Sorgen machen“, konterte Tara, doch ihrer Stimme mangelte es an ihrem üblichen Selbstbewusstsein und ihre Unterlippe zitterte leicht.  
  
Pam streckte die Hand aus und strich über Taras Arm. Tara versteifte sich unter ihrer Berührung.  
  
„Jetzt mache ich mir tatsächlich Sorgen“, erwiderte Pam, „denn diese Reaktion auf Streicheleinheiten meinerseits ist neu.“  
  
„Vielleicht bist du einfach nicht so unwiderstehlich, wie du glaubst.“ Tara drehte sich weg.  
  
„Tara“, sagte Pam mit weicher Stimme, „vorhin war noch alles in Ordnung und nach diesem kurzen Eric-Northman-Intermezzo ist dir plötzlich selbst eine Berührung am Arm zu viel? Sorgen um Willa oder Sookie können es nicht sein, dann würde es dich nicht hier im Bett halten. Was verschweigst du mir also?“ Als Tara nicht antwortete, folgte Pam ihrer ersten Eingebung: „Ist Eric dir gegenüber wieder handgreiflich geworden?“ Tara schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Aber es hat etwas mit Eric zu tun? Es ist doch mehr, als dass er dich nackt gesehen hat, oder? Du kamst mir bisher nie prüde vor.“ Noch immer antwortete Tara nicht. „Tara? Sag es mir!“  
  
„Schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass dich das vielleicht nichts angeht?“, fragte Tara abweisend.  
  
„Ich lag bis eben noch zwischen deine hinreißenden Beinen und war kurz davor, dir mit meiner Zunge den Orgasmus deines Lebens zu bescheren. Ich würde sagen, es geht mich etwas an.“  
  
Tara drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte zur Decke. Pam blickte abwartend auf sie herab.  
  
„Es hat nicht wirklich etwas mit Eric zu tun“, begann Tara schließlich leise. „Eher damit, dass er... dass er...“, sie suchte nach Worten und ihre Hände ballten sich verzweifelt zu Fäusten, „verdammte Scheiße, dass er ein Mann ist, okay? Ein Vampir und ein Mann“, brach es schließlich aus ihr heraus.  
  
Pam starrte sie sprachlos an.  
  
„Dazu fällt dir jetzt auch nichts mehr ein, was?!“, fragte Tara bissig.  
  
Entwaffnend hob Pam die Hände.  
  
„Doch“, sagte sie sanft, „dazu fällt mir eine ganze Menge ein. Ich habe vor allem in meinem menschlichen Leben genug gesehen, um zu wissen, was das bedeutet, Tara. Erzähl es mir, ja?“  
  
Tara wandte rasch den Kopf ab, als sich eine blutige Träne aus ihrem Auge stahl. Blicklos starrte sie an die Wand und ihre hochgezogenen Schultern verrieten den quälenden Kampf, der sich in ihrem Inneren abspielte, als sie krampfhaft versuchte, die Hoheit über ihre Erinnerungen zu behalten und sich nicht von ihnen einnehmen zu lassen. Ihr Schmerz sickerte durch das gemeinsame Band und ließ Pam zusammen zucken. _Trost_ , dachte sie, _Wärme, so wie damals am Strand, erinnerst du dich, Tara?_ Ein Widerhall der vergangenen Gefühle stemmte sich dem Schmerz entgegen. _Ich in deinen Armen, deine Hand in meiner. Erinnerst du dich?_ Tara atmete tief ein und der Schmerz wurde weniger.  
  
„Er kam eines Abends ins Merlotte's. Kurz nach der ganzen Geschichte mit Maryann“, begann sie schließlich. Pam nickte kurz. Sie erinnerte sich an die Mänade von Bon Temps. „Ich war fertig mit der Welt wegen Eggs Tod und allem und nur da, weil Lafayette mich nicht aus den Augen lassen wollte. Und dann kam dieser Vampir zur Tür rein. Er war... nett... nicht so aufgeregt wie alle anderen, die ständig um mich herumwuselten. Ich gab ihm ein TruBlood und hatte ihn schon fast wieder vergessen, doch dann... naja... hat er mir auf dem Parkplatz geholfen, ein paar Rassisten zu verprügeln.“ Tara fuhr mit ihrer Hand über ihre Wange und hinterließ eine verwischte Blutspur. „Der Rausch des Sieges, Trauer, Alkohol. Eins kam zum Anderen und zum Schluss war ich mit ihm in seinem billigen Motelzimmer und wir hatten Sex. Der erste Vampirsex meines Lebens. Du weißt, wie das ist. Aber dann fing er an, Fragen zu stellen, nach mir, nach Eggs... ich habe ihn abgewimmelt, ging nach Hause und dachte, das war‘s.“  
  
Tara verstummte. Pam legte zögerlich ihre Hand auf Taras Schulter und ließ sie dort, als Tara sich nicht dagegen wehrte.  
  
„Aber das war es nicht“, sagte sie.  
  
„Nein.“ Tara schüttelte den Kopf. „In der nächsten Nacht stand er vor meiner Tür. Er hatte meinen Namen rausgefunden und noch so Allerlei über Sookie und Bill. Eigentlich war er wohl auf der Suche nach ihr.“  
  
Pam verdrehte die Augen. „Es ist unglaublich, wie immer alles auf diese verfluchte Fee hinaus läuft“, murmelte sie.  
  
„Er hat mich bezirzt, damit ich ihn ins Haus lasse und vermutlich habe ich ihm noch eine ganze Menge erzählt. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, saßen wir auf der Treppe. Ich wollte weglaufen, aber natürlich hatte ich keine Chance. Er hat... mich gebissen, mein Blut getrunken und mich dann gefesselt zurückgelassen. Ich saß den ganzen Tag in diesem Badezimmer und... ich konnte nur warten. Sonst nichts. Nur warten.“ Tara schluchzte und Pam drückte beruhigend ihre Schulter. „Als er wieder kam, hatte er Blumen dabei und faselte allerlei von Vermissen und... Gott, er war so ein kranker Psychopath. Sein Blick war vollkommen wahnsinnig und irre.“  
  
„Sag seinen Namen“, forderte Pam, „sprich ihn aus.“  
  
„Franklin“, flüsterte Tara, „Franklin. Er hat mich in sein Auto geschleppt. Die ganze Zeit tat er so, als hätten wir ein... Date oder so. Ich saß gefesselt neben ihm in diesem Auto, hatte einen beschissenen Blumenstrauß in der Hand und er redete, als säßen wir nett in einem Restaurant.“  
  
„Wo hat er dich hingebracht?“  
  
Tara gab einen Laut von sich, halb Lachen, halb Schluchzen.  
  
„Zu Russell Edgington.“  
  
Pam fuhr auf. „Russell Edgington?“, fragte sie fassungslos.  
  
„Ja. Franklin hat für ihn gearbeitet.“  
  
Pam bleckte wütend die Zähne. „Dieses widerwärtige Arschloch ist wirklich der Fluch unserer Blutlinie. Gut, dass Eric ihn gepfählt hat.“  
  
„Für mich hat er sich gar nicht wirklich interessiert. Franklin hat seine Besitzansprüche sehr schnell klar gemacht und als Bill auch kein weiteres Interesse...“  
  
„Bill? Bill Compton?“  
  
„Ja. Er war bei Russell, aber er wollte mir nicht helfen. Vielleicht konnte er auch nicht, keine Ahnung.“  
  
„Vielleicht sollte ich Bill nochmal silbern, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe“, zischte Pam.  
  
„Ein Jahr später wolltest du mich umbringen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.“ Tara warf Pam einen raschen Seitenblick zu, ehe sie wieder zur Decke starrte.  
  
Pam atmete tief ein. „Entschuldige“, sagte sie ruhiger, „erzähl weiter, ja?“  
  
Tara kämpfte sichtbar mit den nächsten Worten: „Er... fesselte mich ans Bett und... und... er...“ Pam bot Tara ihre Hand an und diese ergriff sie wie eine Ertrinkende. „Er hat mich vergewaltigt. Ich habe versucht zu fliehen, als die Sonne aufgegangen war, aber da waren Russells Werwölfe und haben mich wieder zurückgebracht. Franklin redete ständig davon, wie sehr er mich liebte, wie sehr ich ihm das Herz brechen würde und ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen, als ihm vorzuspielen, dass ich ihn auch lieben würde. Ich hatte so eine verfluchte Angst vor ihm.“ Tara schauderte, nun doch überwältigt von der ungeheuren Qual ihrer Erinnerung. „Er wollte mich zu seiner Vampirbraut machen, mich verwandeln. In der Nacht vorher wollte er, dass ich ihn beiße und ich habe es getan. Sein Blut war in meinem Mund, klebte an mir, es war so ekelhaft.“  
  
Pams Fangzähne fuhren mit einem Klacken aus. „Was ist mit ihm passiert?“, fragte sie mit einem tiefen Grollen.  
  
„Am nächsten Morgen habe ich ihm den Schädel eingeschlagen. Mit so einer mittelalterlichen Keule, die an der Wand hing. Sein Blut ist überall rumgespritzt. Ich wusste kaum etwas über Vampire, ich war mir sicher, dass ich ihn getötet habe, als ich ihn da mit seinem zermatschten Schädel liegen sah. Ich bin mit Sookie aus diesem verfluchten Haus abgehauen, so schnell ich konnte.“  
  
„Aber du hast ihn nicht getötet. Was ist mit ihm passiert?“, fragte Pam drängend und in ihrer Stimme vibrierte eine Wildheit, die Tara noch nie zuvor gehört hatte.  
  
„Er hat mich aufgespürt, ein paar Nächte später. Beim Merlotte's. Er hat immer noch von Liebe geredet, wie ich ihm das hatte antun können, wo er mich doch so sehr liebte... Es war so widerlich. Er wollte mich erwürgen, wollte hören, wie mein Herz aufhört zu schlagen... Jason hat mich gerettet und ihn erschossen. Ich durfte dabei zusehen, wie Franklin vor meinen Augen zu einer Blutpfütze zerplatzt ist.“ Tara schloss die Augen, doch unter ihren Lidern quollen ungehemmt blutige Tränen hervor.  
  
Pam zog ihre Fangzähne ein.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, dass du so etwas erleben musstest“, sagte sie leise, „ich weiß, wie furchtbar so etwas ist.“  
  
„Dieses Gefühl, ihm wehrlos ausgeliefert zu sein, nichts tun zu können...“  
  
„Ja, ich weiß.“  
  
Tara schlug ihre Augen auf und sah sie zum ersten Mal seit Erics Hereinplatzen direkt an. Plötzliches Verstehen lag in ihrem Blick.  
  
„Was meinst du damit? Dass du es weißt?“, fragte sie heiser.  
  
Pam seufzte. „Ach, Tara, ich war eine Hure. Solche Dinge passieren Frauen wie mir sehr schnell. Eric hat mal einen Mann umgebracht, der mich vergewaltigen wollte. So haben wir uns kennen gelernt.“ Pam lächelte bitter. „Er hat mich zu einem Vampir gemacht und seitdem ist mir kein Mann mehr näher gekommen als ich es wollte. Er hat mich beschützt und mich in die Lage versetzt, mich selbst verteidigen zu können.“ Pam streckte die Hand aus und strich Tara über die Wange. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir so etwas noch einmal geschieht, Tara. Ich werde dich vor solchen Vampiren beschützen. Immer.“  
  
Tara hielt ihre Hand fest und drückte einen Kuss in die Handfläche.  
  
„Ich weiß“, flüsterte sie.  
  
Pam legte sich dicht neben Tara, ihre Gesichter einander zugewandt und ihre Finger zwischen ihnen miteinander verflochten. Noch immer liefen stumme Tränen über Taras Wangen und Schmerz pulsierte durch das gemeinsame Band. Gemeinsamer Schmerz. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und fanden unerwarteten Trost in diesem geteilten Leid.  
  
Als die Tränen langsam nachließen und der Schmerz verebbte, fragte Pam: „Was hat diese Erinnerungen ausgelöst? Was genau?“  
  
„Erics Blick“, antwortete Tara nach kurzem Zögern, „wie er mich für einen kurzen Moment angeschaut hat. Ich habe mich ausgeliefert gefühlt, weil ich wusste, dass ich ihm nichts entgegen setzen könnte.“  
  
„Du hast von Eric nichts zu befürchten.“ Pam wickelte eine von Taras schwarzen Strähnen um ihren Finger. „Das weißt du doch, oder?“  
  
Tara nickte schwach. Pam betrachtete sie nachdenklich, während sie immer noch mit ihrem Haar spielte.  
  
„Hast du seitdem mit einem Mann geschlafen?“  
  
„Ja. Mit Sam Merlotte. Ich wollte die Erinnerung an Franklin loswerden und Sam kannte ich. Ich wusste, dass ich ihm vertrauen konnte.“ Tara seufzte.  
  
„Aber?“, hakte Pam nach.  
  
„Der Sex war okay. Und am nächsten Morgen hat er mir Pfannkuchen gemacht und war so lieb, dass ich dachte, ich könnte das alles einfach so hinter mir lassen. Und dann hat er mir aus heiterem Himmel erzählt, dass er ein Wandler ist. Es hat die ganze Vertrautheit, die vorher zwischen uns war, für mich zerstört. Danach konnte ich keinen Mann mehr so nah an mich heranlassen. Mit Frauen war es plötzlich so viel einfacher. Keine belastenden Erinnerungen und so. Vor Franklin fand ich den Umgang mit anderen Frauen immer schwieriger als den mit Männern.“  
  
„Schwieriger?“, fragte Pam mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
  
„Oh ja. Und du, Barbie, bist tatsächlich der absolute Hauptgewinn aller Schwierigkeiten.“ Tara zählte an den Fingern ab: „Divenhaft. Launisch. Eitel. Egoistisch...“ Sie grinste, als Pam strafend an ihrer Haarsträhne zog.  
  
„Sei bloß vorsichtig, Baby“, sagte sie dunkel, ihre Erleichterung über Taras wiedergewonnene Fröhlichkeit gekonnt überspielend.  
  
Tara wurde wieder ernst. „Danke“, sagte sie.  
  
Pam ließ die Strähne durch ihre Hand gleiten. „Du bist so außergewöhnlich stark, Tara, nicht nur in körperlicher Hinsicht. Du wirst es hinter dir lassen“, antwortete sie, „das verspreche ich dir.“  
  
  


°

  
  
„Ich muss mit dir reden.“  
  
Eric sah von seinem Sessel zu Pam auf, die im Türrahmen stehen geblieben war. Er machte eine auffordernde Geste. „Nur zu.“  
  
„Ich möchte nicht, dass so etwas wie vorhin noch einmal passiert, es sei denn, es handelt sich wirklich um einen Notfall.“  
  
Eric zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Könntest du deine Bitte etwas präzisieren?“  
  
„Du klopfst an, bevor du unser Zimmer betrittst, du unterlässt jegliche anzüglichen Bemerkungen und lüsternen Blicke in Taras Richtung und störst nicht mehr wegen irgendwelcher Nichtigkeiten“, zählte Pam auf.  
  
Eric grinste. „Bist du nicht mehr zum Zug gekommen, Pam?“  
  
„Es ist mein Ernst, Eric“, antwortete Pam frostig.  
  
„Und bekomme ich auch eine Erklärung?“  
  
„Nein. Ich habe meine Gründe.“  
  
Eric zuckte gleichmütig die Schultern. „Gut. Ich werde versuchen, daran zu denken.“  
  
„Danke.“  
  
Pam wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
„Sie ist dir sehr wichtig.“  
  
Verblüfft hielt sie in ihrer Bewegung inne.  
  
„Red keinen Unsinn“, versetzte sie, „du vermasselst mir nur die Tour, wenn du plötzlich in der Tür stehst. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen macht dein Anblick Tara nicht gerade heiß.“  
  
Eric betrachtete Pam belustigt. Sie wandte den Blick ab.  
  
„Jemand hat mir mal gesagt, die Verbindung zwischen Macher und Abkömmling wäre größer als eine Hochzeit, tiefer als jede menschliche Bindung“, sagte sie.  
  
„Dieser Jemand scheint mir sehr weise zu sein“, resümierte Eric amüsiert.  
  
Pam neigte spöttisch den Kopf. „Er hat seine Momente. Alle hundert Jahre...“  
  
Eric lächelte kurz, dann wurde er plötzlich ernst. „Wenn du meine... _Hilfe_...  brauchst, wegen dieser Sache oder einem anderen Problem...“  
  
„... dann sage ich dir Bescheid.“ Pam nickte. „Aber in dieser Sache wurde schon alles Nötige getan.“  
  
„Gut.“ Eric nickte und tauschte ein einvernehmliches Lächeln mit seinem Abkömmling. „Gut...“  
  
  
  


°°°


	28. Jugendsünden I (Eric/Pam/Tara)

„ _Unlike my friend Lafayette who Eric chained up like an animal and left to bleed to death.“_

 „ _They've tortured him and bitten him and shot him and kept him down there in his own filth for weeks.“_

 „ _I'll see you around, I'm sure.“ – „Don't bet on it, baby. I'm retiring. I'm done with you crazy-ass fuckers. Done.“_

 „ _This motherfucker…“ – „Hello sweetheart! Hop in.“_

 

 

Eine friedliche Stille hatte sich über die nächtliche Stadt gelegt. Die Luft war warm und der Asphalt glänzte noch feucht von dem Sommerregen, der eben in einem kurzen Schauer über Shreveport niedergegangen war und seinen Bewohnern wenigstens eine kleine Abkühlung verschafft hatte. Allein das durchdringende Quietschen eines Garagentors durchbrach für einen Moment die Ruhe, bevor Eric es mit einem letzten Ruck ins Schloss drückte und sich zufrieden umschaute. Kurz schloss er die Augen und sog genussvoll die vielen anregenden Gerüche ein, die ihn umgaben. Es war genau die richtige Zeit, um noch ein paar feierwütige und aufgeputschte Menschen aufzugreifen, die gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause waren.

Gemütlich begann Eric durch die dunklen Straßen zu schlendern und lauschte auf eine mögliche gute Partie, während er die Schlüssel seines neuen Jaguars zwischen den Fingern drehte. Plötzlich blieb sein Blick an einer Gestalt hängen, die eine Straße vom Fangtasia entfernt an einem alten Mini Cooper lehnte und sichtlich nervös an seiner Zigarette zog. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Erics Lippen aus. Abwägend warf er den Schlüssel ein paar Mal in die Luft, dann fing er ihn mit einem knappen Nicken und steuerte die Person zielstrebig an.

„Lafayette, wie schön, dass du mich mal wieder besuchen kommst.“

Die Zigarette entglitt Lafayettes Fingern, als er erschrocken zusammenfuhr, und rollte Eric direkt vor die Füße. Lächelnd trat er sie aus, während Lafayette sich eilig aufrichtete.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, mein Hübscher.“ Sein Blick glitt über das Auto in Lafayettes Rücken. „Ich hatte den SV 9 irgendwie größer in Erinnerung und nicht ganz so… pink.“

Lafayettes Augen huschten unsicher die leere Straße hinab. „Ich habe den SV 9 nicht mehr“, entgegnete er und benetzte unruhig seine Lippen.

„Wie schade…“

„Er wurde zerstört“, setzte Lafayette hinterher.

„Mmh…“ Eric ging näher an den Wagen heran und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über das Dach des kleinen Cabrios. „So gehst du also mit meinen Geschenken um.“ Er sah wieder zu Lafayette. „Bedauerlich… Ich mochte den SV 9 immer sehr gern.“

„Hör zu, Mann, ich kann nichts dafür, dass diese homophoben Arschlöcher den Wagen zerstört haben, okay? Ich warte hier nur auf Tara und dann bin ich wieder weg.“ Abwehrend verschränkte Lafayette die Arme vor der Brust und sah zur Seite.

Eric schnalzte mit der Zunge und schob sich vor ihn. „Aber nicht doch, mein Süßer… Wer wird denn da Angst bekommen?“, raunte er und fuhr Lafayettes Oberarm hinauf.

Sofort wich Lafayette vor der Berührung zurück.

Lachend ließ Eric seine Hand wieder fallen. „Wir sind doch jetzt so etwas wie eine Familie. Und jemanden, der so einen verlockenden, schnellen Herzschlag hat, heiße ich doch gleich umso lieber in unserem Kreis willkommen.“

„Fuck, Schlampe, beweg mal deinen Arsch…“, murmelte Lafayette und starrte verzweifelt zu der Straßenecke, hinter der das Fangtasia lag.

„Sollen wir zusammen nachsehen, wo sie bleibt?“, bot Eric an und neigte leicht den Kopf. „Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass sie irgendwas im Keller erledigen wollte.“

„Sehr witzig“, meinte Lafayette leise und zupfte an den silbernen Armreifen an seinem Handgelenk.

„Nicht wahr?“ Eric blickte kurz auf den klimpernden Schmuck. Sein Mundwinkel zuckte leicht. „Gut siehst du heute wieder aus… Eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit von einem deiner Verehrer?“

„Ich mache sowas nicht mehr.“

„Aufmerksamkeiten annehmen?“

„Für Geld vögeln.“

Eric stieß einen enttäuschten Seufzer aus. „Ich bedaure das zu hören. Gerade bin ich nämlich auf der Suche nach einem netten Fick und da dachte ich mir, dass ich ja auch mal deine Dienste in Anspruch nehmen könnte, nachdem uns das Schicksal heute Nacht schon auf diese zauberhafte Art und Weise zusammengeführt hat.“ Lüstern musterte er ihn. „Ich erinnere mich noch sehr genau, wie dieser Körper sich bewegen kann.“

Lafayette schwieg verbissen und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Na komm, wie viel willst du für das ganze Paket? Hundert Dollar, zweihundert? Einen neuen SV 9? Dafür würde ich allerdings schon etwas mehr verlangen…“

„Fick dich!“, presste Lafayette hervor.

„Hm, ich glaube, hier liegt einen kleines Missverständnis darüber vor, wer hier gleich wen fickt.“ Eric stützte sich rechts und links von ihm ab und beugte sich grinsend zu ihm. „Aber wenn du keine Bezahlung willst, umso besser. Stattdessen etwas Blut zur Entspannung?“

Lafayettes Herz raste inzwischen und seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch unter seinen hastigen Atemzügen. Schweiß rann über seine Stirn und seine Pupillen waren panikgeweitet.

„Er ist mein!“, ertönte es auf einmal links von ihnen und ein dunkelhaariger Vampir tauchte neben Eric auf. „Lafayette ist mein.“

Eric lächelte spöttisch, ohne jedoch den Blick von Lafayette zu lösen. „Sieh an, du hast dir also einen neuen Liebhaber geangelt. Und dann noch einen Vampir… Sehr vernünftig.“

„Lassen Sie ihn gehen“, forderte der andere Vampir und griff nach Lafayettes Arm.

„Dann wohl doch ein anderes Mal“, sagte Eric bedauernd und trat von dem Auto zurück.

Sofort zog der fremde Vampir Lafayette zu sich. „Alles okay?“ Er legte eine Hand an seine Wange und musterte ihn besorgt.

Lafayette nickte stockend und fasste sich an die Stirn. Er taumelte leicht. Rasch stützte der Vampir ihn.

„Eric Northman, wenn ich mich recht entsinne?“, fragte der Vampir und sah voller Abscheu zu Eric hinüber, bevor er sich wieder Lafayette zuwandte.

„Und mit wem habe ich dir Ehre?“

„James Kent.“ Der Vampir legte die Arme um Lafayette und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Alles in Ordnung, Baby. Dir wird niemand etwas tun. Ja?“

Lafayette nicke schwach, befreite sich dann aber fahrig aus James Umarmung und entfernte sich einige Schritte von den beiden Vampiren. James sah ihm besorgt nach.

„Sie haben damals bei der Rettung des Camps geholfen“, richtete er das Wort schließlich wieder an Eric. „Ich verdanke Ihnen also in gewisser Weise mein Leben.“

„Gern geschehen“, erwiderte Eric huldvoll.

James schnaubte. „Trotzdem verlange ich, dass Sie mein Recht auf ihn anerkennen und Lafayette von nun an in Ruhe lassen.“

Gelangweilt wischte Eric etwas Schmutz von seinem T-Shirt. „Keine Sorge, ich werde keine Besitzansprüche auf ihn stellen. Oder willst du doch noch mit zu mir kommen, Süßer?“, rief er zu Lafayette hinüber, der schweratmend einige Meter entfernt an einer Hauswand lehnte. „Ich hatte schon lange kein Haustier mehr…“

Ein Grollen drang aus James' Kehle. „Mr. Northman, für Sie mag das hier ein Scherz sein, für mich ist es das nicht. Ich weiß, was Sie ihm angetan haben und ich weiß auch, dass es in Ihren Augen Ihr gutes Recht war. Das muss ich akzeptieren, auch wenn ich diese Haltung von Grund auf ablehne. Doch wenn Sie sich auf die alten Gesetze berufen, dann werde ich das auch. Ich untersage Ihnen vom heutigen Tag an, sich Lafayette zu nähern oder das Wort an ihn zu richten, außer er möchte es so.“

„Süß“, kommentierte Eric. „Wann kommt das erste Kind?“

„Er ist mein“, wiederholte James unbeirrt.

Eric seufzte schwer. „Sechziger, siebziger Jahre, was? Ich weiß schon, warum ich diesen Jahrgang meide... Hör zu, Blumenkind, nimm deinen kleinen Dealer und geht ein paar Bäume pflanzen, um darum Ringelreihen zu tanzen. Und nehmt Pams Abkömmling am besten gleich mit“, schlug er vor und setzte seinen Weg Richtung Fangtasia fort. James folgte ihm lauernd und stellte sich schützend vor Lafayette, als Eric ihn mit einem Augenzwinkern passierte. „Bis zum nächsten Mal, Lafayette, es war wieder einmal ein großer Genuss meinerseits…“, rief er ihm zu, bevor er seinen Lauf beschleunigte.

„Dann stellt euch eine Scheiß-Putzfrau ein. Lafayette wartet auf mich!“, hörte Eric bereits Taras erboste Stimme, als er kurz darauf den Parkplatz erreichte.

„Aber was fangen wir denn dann mit dir an?“, fragte er und betrat die Bar.

Tara stöhnte genervt auf und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Oh, großartig, kann die Nacht noch beschissener werden?“

„Meine Nacht heute war ganz ausgezeichnet, danke der Nachfrage“, erwiderte Eric. „Ist noch einer der Tänzer da?“

Statt einer Antwort tunkte Tara den Wischmopp in den Eimer neben sich. Dreckiges Wasser schwappte unter der heftigen Bewegung über den Rand und verteilte sich auf dem Boden.

„Das müssen wir wohl noch ein wenig üben“, kommentierte Eric und ging zur Theke hinüber. „Rate, wen ich getroffen habe“, wandte er sich an Pam, die gerade dabei war, das Geld aus der Kasse zu zählen.

Pam sah argwöhnisch zu ihm auf und hob eine Braue. „Wenn es Tinkerbell war, erspar mir Details.“

Eric setzte sich ihr gegenüber und nahm eines der Gläser aus dem Abtropfsieb. „Zweiter Versuch.“ Prüfend hielt er das Glas gegen das Licht. „Gläserspülen üben wir dann gleich auch nochmal, was, Tara?“

Ein hasserfüllter Blick traf Eric, als er ihr lächelnd zuprostete.

„Jemanden, der dir endlich mal wieder zu deiner Befriedigung einen geblasen hat?“, fuhr Pam derweil fort und räumte die großen Scheine in eine Geldkassette.

„Nah dran…“, erwiderte Eric und stellte das Glas zurück. „Ich denke, das lasse ich gelten.“ Grinsend beugte er sich vor. „Erinnerst du dich an unseren Lieblingsgast, der nur so darum gebettelt hat, mit mir unter die Erde kriechen zu dürfen?“

„Wie könnte ich ihn vergessen?“, meinte Pam und schloss die Kassette ab. „Das neue Auto wurde also gleich auf northmanische Art getauft?“

Eric brummte zustimmend. „Ich liebe deine schmutzigen Gedanken…“

Von einem lauten Schaben begleitet, trat Tara den schweren Eimer quer durch die Bar.

„Aber nein, soweit sind wir leider nicht gekommen“, fuhr Eric fort, während er eine Erdnuss aus dem halbleeren Schälchen vor sich nahm und sie hinter sich auf dem Boden schnipste.

Pam verdrehte die Augen und stellte die Schale aus seiner Reichweite. „Kommt da noch eine Pointe?“

„Das ist eine gute Frage! Ich ging nämlich bis eben noch davon aus, ich hätte sie schon erlebt, aber mittlerweile bin ich zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass ich mich darin wohl geirrt habe“, meinte Eric und sah über die Schulter zu Tara hinüber. „Was für eine unverhoffte Freude…“

„Eric…“, warnte Pam. „Erzähl deine Geschichte und lass es gut sein.“

„Aber das tue ich doch“, erwiderte er und drehte sich auf seinem Hocker nun gänzlich zu Tara um. „Jedenfalls…“, fuhr er mit erhobener Stimme fort und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf die Theke. „Haben wir uns ein wenig unterhalten und sein Herzschlag war dabei noch genauso anregend, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte.“

„Tara, bring das Putzzeug nach hinten und dann kannst du gehen“, fuhr Pam ihm dazwischen.

Tara brummte etwas Undeutliches und griff nach dem Eimer.

„Oder mir weiter zuhören…“, bot Eric an. „Außer natürlich, du willst nicht wissen, was ich und dein hübscher Cousin alles miteinander angestellt haben.“

Tara erstarrte.

„Er macht es nicht mehr für Geld, wusstest du das?“ Eric zuckte mit den Achseln. „Naja, billiger für mich. Andererseits habe ich auch schon so viel Geld und Aufwand in ihn investiert, dass mir sowieso ein paar Freificks zustehen sollten. Was meinst du, Pam?“

„Geh jetzt“, sagte Pam in beschwörendem Ton zu Tara, doch die schien sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

Mit einem Knacken schossen ihre Fänge hervor. „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?“

„Wann genau?“, erkundigte sich Eric. „Da liegt übrigens noch eine Nuss.“ Er ruckte mit dem Kinn Richtung Boden.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?“, schrie Tara und ging auf ihn los. Sofort stand Pam hinter ihr und hielt sie fest.

„Pam und ich hatten immer schon viel Spaß mit ihm…“

„Eric, verdammte Scheiße, lass es!“, fauchte Pam wütend.

„Aber heute…“, Eric schlug die Beine übereinander, „... stand mir der Sinn zum ersten Mal einfach nur nach Sex. Lala… So nennst du ihn doch? ...kennt den Rest ja langsam auch zu Genüge.“ Er wedelte mit der Hand gelangweilt durch die Luft. „Da sei ihm etwas Abwechslung gegönnt.“

„Du bist so ein widerlicher, abgefuckter Wichser!“ Zornig warf Tara sich nach vorne.

„Wichser halte ich in diesem Zusammenhang für eine eher unpassende Beschreibung“, entgegnete Eric ungerührt.

„Wo ist er?“

„Da, wo du ihn netterweise für mich hinzitiert hast. Danke übrigens für dieses Geschenk.“

„Lass mich sofort los, Pam!“ Aufgebracht wand Tara sich in ihrem Griff.

„Als deine Macherin…“

„Schieb dir deine Macher-Scheiße sonst wohin!“

„Ich kann sowieso schneller laufen als sie…“, stimmte Eric zu. „Wegschicken wird dir hier also rein gar nichts nützen.“

Pams Augen verengten sich. „Was soll das, Eric?“

„Ich liefere dir deine heißersehnte Pointe. Ein Schande, dass du sie anscheinend nicht im gleichen Maße genießen kannst wie ich.“

„Pam! Ich warne dich!“, knurrte Tara. „Wenn ich je wieder mit dir reden soll, lässt du mich jetzt los.“

„Oho, sie warnt dich. Das klingt ernst, Pam, du solltest auf sie hören.“ Eric fischte nach einem Strohhalm und ließ ihn durch seine Finger wandern.

„Da draußen liegt irgendwo mein Cousin. Denkst du wirklich, ich würde jetzt auch nur eine Sekunde an diesen Arsch verschwenden?“, fuhr Tara fort.

Pam zögerte, dann ließ sie von ihr ab.

„Erwarte mich die nächsten Nächte nicht zurück“, fauchte Tara ihr zu, bevor sie mit sorgenvoller Miene verschwand.

Nachdenklich schaute Pam ihr nach. „Großartig, Eric. Wirklich, eine ganz tolle Show…“

„Immer wieder gern“, erwiderte Eric und stand auf.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?“, fragte Pam und wandte ihm den Kopf zu.

„Nichts…“ Er stellte den Strohhalm zurück ins Glas und lachte. „Absolut gar nichts.“

 

 

***


	29. Jugendsünden II (Eric/Pam/Tara/Willa)

_ „He's a psycho murdering asshole. […] He locked Lafayette in a dungeon and tortured him.“ _

_ „What else did she tell you?“ - „That you got shot and fed on and chained up in some vampire dungeon.“ _

_ „There's always a special place in my dungeon for you, Lafayette.“ _

  
  
  
Tara stob aus dem Fangtasia, sobald sich Pams Griff ein wenig gelockert hatte. Voller Angst vor dem, was sie finden würde, huschten ihre Augen über den verwaisten Parkplatz.  
  
„Lafayette?“, schrie sie panisch und eilte der Seitenstraße zu, wo sie sich verabredet hatten. „Lafayette?“  
  
Als sie den grellen Minicooper gewahrte und neben ihm zwei Personen, die eng aneinander geschmiegt dastanden und bei ihrem Ruf hochsahen, wurde ihr beinahe schlecht vor Erleichterung.  
  
„Lafayette!“  
  
Lafayette löste sich ein wenig von James und sah ihr entgegen. „Hey, Nutte.“  
  
Seine Begrüßung klang so lapidar wie immer, doch Tara entging das leichte Beben nicht, das seine Worte begleitete. Sie stürzte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.  
  
„Verfluchte Scheiße, ich hatte echt Angst um dich“, brach es aus ihr heraus und sie drückte ihren Cousin noch ein wenig fester.  
  
„James hat unter Beweis gestellt, wie gut euer persönlicher Blutalarm funktioniert. Es geht mir gut, T. Soweit es einem eben gut gehen kann, wenn man eine Begegnung mit diesem Wichser überlebt hat.“  
  
„Dieses verdammte Arschloch“, flüsterte Tara voller Hass und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Er hat Anspielungen gemacht, er hätte dich...“ Sie brachte das Wort nicht über die Lippen. Stattdessen fuhr sie herum und wollte wieder zurück zum Fangtasia stürmen. „Dieser gottverdammte Wichser!“  
  
Sofort war James an ihrer Seite und hielt sie fest. Auch Lafayette griff nach ihrem Arm, um sie zurückzuhalten.  
  
„Das ist keine gute Idee“, sagte James beschwörend. „Ich bin auch wütend, aber das ist keine Lösung. Insbesondere nicht bei Eric Northman, nach allem, was ich höre.“  
  
„Lass mich gefälligst los, Friedenstaube! Dieses Arschloch darf nicht immer mit allem durchkommen. Genau darauf baut er doch!“  
  
„Zu Recht, leider Gottes“, erwiderte James ruhig. „Und es gefällt mir genauso wenig wie dir, dass diese alten Vampire immer mit allem durchkommen. Aber was sollen wir machen? Zusammen sind wir wie alt? Um die vierzig? Deswegen sage ich ja, dass Gewalt keine Lösung ist.“  
  
„Tara, bitte“, flehte Lafayette und bei seinen Worten nickte Tara einlenkend und befreite ihre Arme mit einem kurzen Ruck.  
  
„Schon gut“, sagte sie düster, „ich bin ja schon vernünftig und bleibe hier.“ Voller Wut blickte sie zurück zum Fangtasia. „Verdammtes Miststück! Sie hat doch die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass Eric mich nur verarscht!“  
  
„Pam?“, fragte Lafayette.  
  
Tara nickte grimmig und drehte sich zu den beiden um. „Kann ich erstmal bei euch pennen?“  
  
„Bist du sicher, T.? Ich meine, klar kannst du, James macht dir bestimmt Platz im Keller...“, James nickte zustimmend, „aber bist du dir sicher?“  
  
„Absolut. Ich kann weder den Wichser noch seinen getreuen Schoßhund gerade ertragen.“  
  
Lafayette nickte. „Okay. Dann steig ein. Wenn ich mich jetzt sofort über Shreveports Stadtgrenze teleportieren könnte, wäre ich immer noch nicht schnell genug hier weg.“  
  
„Soll ich fahren?“, fragte James und Lafayette lächelte dankbar und warf ihm die Schlüssel zu.  
  
„So schnell wie möglich, Freund.“  
  
Er schwang sich auf den Beifahrersitz, während Tara sich auf der Rückbank breit machte. Noch immer rumorte ein dunkler Zorn durch ihre Eingeweide, wenn sie auch nur an Eric und Pam dachte. _Pam und ich hatten immer schon viel Spaß mit ihm…_ Sie mahlte mit den Zähnen, als sich die Worte in ihrem Kopf immer und immer wieder wiederholten. _Pam und ich hatten immer schon viel Spaß mit ihm…_  
  
„Verfickte Scheiße“, murmelte sie wütend und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
  
„Alles okay?“, fragte Lafayette und drehte sich zu ihr um, während James den Cooper in Höchstgeschwindigkeit über die Straße nach Bon Temps jagte.  
  
„Geht schon. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Lala. Ich hätte dich nie dorthin bestellen dürfen.“  
  
„Ist schon okay, Nutte. Du konntest nicht damit rechnen.“  
  
„Nicht?“, fragte Tara bitter. „Ich kenne Eric, und Pam noch viel besser. Ich hätte dich so weit von den beiden fernhalten sollen wie möglich. Gott, da lasse ich mich ein paar Mal von ihr lecken und schon vergesse ich, wozu dieses Weib fähig ist.“ Wütend schlug sie mit der Faust gegen das Lederpolster.  
  
„Lass meinen Wagen heil!“, protestierte Lafayette und lächelte ihr dann beruhigend zu. „Mir ist nichts passiert, T. Erstens habe ich jetzt meinen persönlichen Vampir-Bodyguard...“, er strich liebevoll über James' Schulter, „... und zweitens dich, die mir Pam vom Leib hält. Mein hübscher Arsch ist also sicher aufgehoben.“ Er sah zu James. „Und wer hätte gedacht, dass du so besitzergreifend sein kannst, Süßer“, summte er genüsslich.  
  
James verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hasse diesen Spruch, wirklich. Aber bei den meisten Vampiren wirkt er nun mal wahre Wunder. Tut mir Leid.“  
  
„Muss es nicht. Mein knackiger Arsch ist dein, damit kann ich äußerst gut leben.“ Lafayette spielte grinsend mit James' Ohrläppchen und James lächelte ihm kurz zu, ehe er wieder auf die Straße sah.  
  
In Rekordgeschwindigkeit erreichten sie Bon Temps und Lafayettes Haus. Lafayette stiefelte die Treppe hinauf und ließ sich schwer aufs Sofa fallen, während James einen prüfenden Blick auf die Uhr warf.  
  
„Noch eine Stunde bis zur Dämmerung. Willst du ein TruBlood, Tara? Ich habe ein paar Null positiv da.“  
  
„Gern“, erwiderte Tara, doch ehe James zum Kühlschrank gehen konnte, hatte Lafayette seinen Arm ergriffen und ihn auf seinen Schoß gezogen.  
  
„Tara ist ein großes Mädchen und weiß schon, wo der Kühlschrank steht“, sagte er.  
  
„Du bist ein schlechter Gastgeber, Lafayette“, tadelte James belustigt.  
  
„Ich bin hier das Opfer. Gib mir einen Kuss und vielleicht darfst du dann Gastgeber spielen.“  
  
James beugte sich ergeben zu Lafayette hinab und Tara grinste, während sie zu der winzigen Küche hinüber ging, um sich selbst ein TruBlood zu holen. Als sie zurückkam, waren die Beiden immer noch in einen zärtlichen Kuss vertieft, sodass Tara nur amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte und sich eine Decke schnappte.  
  
„Ich gehe schon mal unter die Erde“, sagte sie. Als James den Kopf hob und protestierend den Mund öffnete, winkte sie lächelnd ab und stieg die wackelige Stiege zu James Kammer hinunter.  
  
  


°

  
  
Als Tara erwachte, klang leises Gitarrengeklimper durchs Haus. Sie erhob sich von dem provisorischen Lager, dass sie sich aus einigen Decken und Kissen zusammen geschustert hatte, und kletterte die Treppe hinauf. James saß auf dem Sessel und unterbrach sein Spiel, als sie durch die Tür trat.  
  
„Hey! Lust auf Frühstück?“  
  
„Schon, aber du musst dafür nicht extra aufstehen. Spiel ruhig weiter.“  
  
James ließ sich wieder zurücksinken. „Ich habe dir neues TruBlood besorgt. A negativ mochtest du am liebsten, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, stimmt‘s?“  
  
Tara sah erstaunt auf die Uhr. „Die Sonne ist erst vor einer Stunde untergegangen und du warst schon für mich einkaufen? Und erinnerst dich obendrein noch, was meine Lieblingsblutgruppe ist?“  
  
James zuckte verlegen die Achseln. „Ich habe ein Gedächtnis für sowas. Kein großes Ding.“  
  
„Kein großes Ding?“, fragte Tara, während sie in die Küche ging und ein TruBlood in die Mikrowelle stellte. „Ich bin selten so verwöhnt worden. Kann ich für immer bei euch einziehen?“  
  
James lachte leise und begann wieder zu spielen. Tara kehrte mit ihrem TruBlood ins Wohnzimmer zurück und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen.  
  
„Dein Handy hat geklingelt“, sagte James, ohne sein Spiel zu unterbrechen, und nickte zum Wohnzimmertisch.  
  
Tara angelte nach ihrem Handy, schnaubte kurz und legte es wieder zurück.  
  
„Keine guten Nachrichten?“  
  
„Pam hat angerufen. Gut, dass ich nicht da war. Aber vermutlich sollte ich mal kurz bei Willa durchklingeln, damit sie sich keine Sorgen macht.“  
  
„Wie geht’s Willa?“  
  
„Gut.“ Tara lächelte. „So gut jedenfalls, wie es einem mit Eric fucking Northman als Macher gehen kann. Aber sie kommt erstaunlich gut mit ihm klar. Lafayette ist noch arbeiten?“  
  
James nickte. „Noch vier Stunden. Ich habe versprochen, dass ich ihn abhole.“  
  
„Wie geht’s ihm?“  
  
„In Ordnung soweit. Er hat das gestern ziemlich gut verkraftet. Aber als ich Eric vor ihm habe stehen sehen und seine Angst gespürt habe...“ James schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich bin ich sehr glücklich, keiner von den Uralt-Vampiren zu sein und eigentlich verabscheue ich Gewalt zutiefst, aber gestern wäre ich gerne tausend Jahre älter gewesen.“  
  
„Glaub mir, so geht es mir auch ständig, wenn es um Eric geht“, erwiderte Tara und nippte an ihrem TruBlood. „Hast du nicht einen Macher, den wir auf Eric hetzen könnten? Meine Macherin ist leider nicht alt genug und ihm sowieso viel zu hörig.“ Tara furchte zornig ihre Brauen, als sie an Pam dachte.  
  
„Leider ist mein Macher auch nur zweihundert“, sagte James bedauernd. „Und ich weiß auch gar nicht, wo er zur Zeit ist.“  
  
„Bist du schon freigegeben?“, fragte Tara.  
  
„Ja. Wir waren zehn Jahre zusammen, dann haben wir uns im Guten getrennt.“  
  
„Zehn Jahre, hm? Das heißt, ich müsste Pam nur noch etwas mehr als neun Jahre ertragen, ja?“  
  
James neigte den Kopf. „So schlimm?“, fragte er. „Ich dachte, es wäre wieder alles gut zwischen euch, nachdem du und Willa nach Shreveport gezogen seid.“  
  
„Es war alles gut. Bis sie und Eric mir gestern Abend mal wieder in Erinnerung gerufen haben, dass sie meinen Cousin gefoltert haben. Irgendwie führt das Band dazu, dass ich vergessen möchte, was für ein elendes, verlogenes Miststück sie eigentlich ist. Und noch dazu völlig abhängig von Eric, der ein noch viel größeres Arschloch ist.“ Tara schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung, wie lange ich mir dieses Duo noch geben möchte. Pam alleine ginge ja vielleicht, aber zusammen mit Eric...“ Sie grollte leise.  
  
„Du kannst gerne erstmal hier bleiben, wenn du nicht zurück willst.“  
  
Tara lächelte dankbar. „Das ist echt super, danke! Gerade zieht es mich nicht wirklich ins Fangtasia zurück.“  
  
„Kein Problem.“ James nickte ihr zu. „Es wäre mir sogar ganz lieb, wenn Lafayette heute nicht alleine wäre. Ich muss um eins noch zur Arbeit, also wenn du ihm Gesellschaft leisten würdest, wäre das super!“  
  
„Na klar. Was arbeitest du? Falls ich auch bald einen neuen Job brauche...“ Tara zog eine Grimasse.  
  
„Nur so ein Verkäuferjob im Grabb-it-Kwik an der Interstate. Sie haben da nachts ganz gerne einen Vampir, dann müssen sie sich wegen Raubüberfällen keine Sorgen machen. Springt zwar nicht viel bei raus, aber es ist ein Job.“ James zuckte die Achseln. „Wenn du was suchst, kann ich gerne nachfragen, wie es mit Nachtschichten aussieht.“  
  
„Warten wir mal ab...“, murmelte Tara, als ihr Handy klingelte. Sie griff danach, warf einen Blick aufs Display und nahm den Anruf dann lächelnd entgegen. „Hey, Süße, ich wollte dich auch schon anrufen... Ja, mir geht’s gut, mach dir keine Sorgen...“  
  
  


°

  
  
„Komm schon, Tara“, murmelte Pam.  
  
Unruhig trommelte sie mit den Fingern auf den Tisch, als ein zustimmendes Brummen durch den Raum zu ihr herüberhallte. Das Handy noch immer am Ohr, warf Pam einen genervten Blick zum Thron hinüber, auf dem Eric saß, den Kopf entspannt in den Nacken gelegt und zwischen den Beinen ihren dunkelhäutigen Tänzer Louis. Eric streichelte über dessen schwarzen Cornrows, was den jungen Mann in seinen Bewegungen nur noch mehr anspornte. Sogleich wurde er mit einem weiteren Stöhnen belohnt.  
  
„Du lernst schnell“, raunte Eric und schob ihm seinen Schoß noch etwas weiter entgegen.  
  
Plötzlich endete das gleichmäßige Tuten am anderen Ende der Leitung und Pam wandte sich rasch von den Beiden ab. „Tara?“  
  
Die Antwort war ein langgezogenes Piepen, dann begann das Besetztzeichen.  
  
„Fuck.“ Pam schmiss das Handy auf den kleinen Tisch und sprang auf. Sie schnappte sich eine Flasche von der Theke und trank sie in einem Zug aus. Gingers fades, abgestandenes Blut rann zäh ihre Kehle hinunter und lieferte nicht einmal ansatzweise die von Pam erhoffte Ruhe. Dazu mischte sich der penetrante Geruch von frischem Sperma, als sich Louis genau in diese Moment mit einem heiseren Schrei vor Erics Füße ergoss.  
  
„Mh, noch immer so ungestüm“, hörte sie Erics amüsierte Stimme. „Das wirst du brav wegmachen, wenn du hier fertig bist.“  
  
Louis nickte und fuhr mit seiner Arbeit fort.  
  
Pam knirschte leise mit den Zähnen, dann griff sie nach dem feuchten Lappen, der über der Spüle hing, und schmiss ihn zu Eric hinüber. „Mach es, bevor mir endgültig schlecht wird.“  
  
Eric öffnete leicht die Augen, als der Lappen mit einem leisen Platschen neben ihm auf den Boden traf.  
  
„Wie aufmerksam“, kommentierte er, während Louis sofort Anstalten macht, danach zu greifen. „Nicht doch…“, hielt Eric ihn zurück und umfasste sein Kinn. „Erst mein Schwanz, dann ihr empfindliches Näschen.“ Er schaute wieder zu Pam. „Was vielleicht mal wieder gepudert werden sollte, was meinst du?“  
  
„Was ich meine?“, fragte Pam und trat auf ihn zu.  
  
„Oh, das war gut, Louis“, keuchte Eric und drückte den Kopf des Tänzers noch tiefer. „Ja, genau so.“  
  
„Was sollte der Auftritt gestern?“  
  
„Hm?“ Träge blinzelte Eric in ihre Richtung.  
  
„Gott, warum kannst du nicht wenigstens einmal deine Scheißklappe halten? Du wusstest genau, dass du damit eine Grenze überschreitest!“  
  
Eric senkte wieder den Blick und beobachtete versonnen, wie sein Penis immer wieder zwischen Louis' feuchten Lippen verschwand.  
  
„Er ist ihr Cousin.“  
  
„Führt dieses Gespräch irgendwo hin?“, erkundigte sich Eric desinteressiert.  
  
„Unsere Vorgeschichte ist kompliziert genug, da musst du sie ihr nicht noch dauernd unter die Nase reiben.“  
  
„Du bist nun mal ein kaltes, verruchtes Miststück. Wenn sie das nicht zu schätzen weiß, ist das ihr Pech."  
  
„Fick dich, Eric!“  
  
Eric runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum mir das am laufenden Band geraten wird.“ Demonstrativ tätschelte er Louis Hinterkopf. „Ich bin eigentlich recht gut bedient.“  
  
„So lang, wie er braucht, um dich kommen zu lassen, scheint es mit seinen Fähigkeiten ja nicht weit her zu sein“, sagte Pam und musterte den Mann kritisch.  
  
„Wolltest du Lafayette damals nicht sogar behalten?“ Eric schaute zu ihr auf. Seine Augen blitzten gehässig. „Ich hätte es dir doch erlauben sollen. Verdammt… Wie viel Spaß uns dadurch entgangen ist.“  
  
Pam wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als sie hörte, wie die Hintertür leise geöffnet wurde.  
  
„Wo willst du hin?“, fragte sie und stand einen Wimpernschlag später vor Willa.  
  
Eine Hand noch auf der Klinke, starrte diese sie erschrocken an. „Ähm… Ich will noch etwas raus.“  
  
„Tara hat dich angerufen.“  
  
Willas Blick huschte hilfesuchend zu Eric, der gerade ein langgezogenes Stöhnen ausstieß und sich tief in Louis' Kehle presste. Ihre Augen weiteten sich noch mehr und richteten sich rasch wieder auf Pam.  
  
„Nein“, erwiderte Willa und benetzte ihre Lippen.  
  
„Aber du triffst dich jetzt mit ihr, oder nicht? Wo ist sie? Bei ihrem Cousin? Oder ist sie wieder bei ihrer verfluchten Mutter untergekrochen?“  
  
„Gott, Pam, entspann dich“, kam es von Eric, der sich gerade schwerfällig von seinem Thron erhob. „So geil ich die Vorstellung von dir als Gefängniswärterin auch finde, bei Willa sind diese Fantasien wohl eher verschwendete Liebesmüh…“ Die Hose noch immer geöffnet, schlenderte Eric zu ihnen hinüber.  
  
„Sie ist bei Lafayette und James“, erzählte Willa unter Pams eisigem Blick.  
  
„Uh, wer bekommt gerade noch Lust auf einen kleinen Familienausflug?“, rief Eric und lehnte sich neben ihnen an die Theke.  
  
Entsetzt fuhr Willas Kopf herum, während Pam sie noch immer unverwandt taxierte.  
  
„Du kannst ihr ausrichten, dass sie vor Sonnenaufgang hier anzutreten hat.“  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass…“  
  
„Wer hat dich gefragt, Bambi?“, fauchte Pam.  
  
„Sie wird die nächsten Nächte wohl nicht nach Hause kommen“, erklärte Willa vorsichtig.  
  
„Danke, Eric, wirklich, vielen Dank!“, stieß Pam wütend hervor und entfernte sich einige Schritte.  
  
„Verschwinde lieber, bevor Pam den nächsten Schub kriegt“, grinste Eric.  
  
Eilig lief Willa Richtung Ausgang.  
  
„Pass gut auf dich auf, mein Schatz, und sei nicht so spät zu Hause“, flötete Eric ihr mit übertrieben fröhlicher Stimme hinterher. Er schloss seine Hose wieder und sah sich nach Louis um, der unschlüssig mit dem Lappen zu ihnen herangetreten war. „Wie wäre es, wenn du in mein Büro gehst und dir schon mal ein gemütliches Plätzchen auf dem Schreibtisch suchst?“, schlug Eric vor, nahm ihm den dreckigen Lappen aus der Hand und warf ihn zurück in die Spüle.  
  
Louis lächelte ihn schief an und verschwand in den Hinterräumen. Als die schwere Metalltür ins Schloss gefallen war, fuhr Pam wieder zu Eric herum, die Hände zornerfüllt in die Seiten gestemmt.  
  
„Interessiert es dich eigentlich auch nur einen feuchten Dreck, was hier gerade wegen dir abgeht?“, zischte sie.  
  
„Da du mir seit Sonnenuntergang damit in den Ohren liegst, bleibt mir wohl kaum was anderes übrig.“ Eric seufzte.  
  
„In den Ohren liege?“ Pam stieß wütend die Luft aus. „Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, warum ich diese Scheiße hier noch mitmache.“  
  
„Du hast dir diesen Abkömmling ausgesucht.“  
  
„Ich spreche gerade nicht von Tara.“  
  
Eric neigte den Kopf und schenkte ihr sein liebenswürdigstes Lächeln. „Ich wiederhole mich, aber du hast dir auch diesen Macher ausgesucht.“  
  
„Du lässt es mich zur Genüge bereuen“, erwiderte Pam giftig.  
  
„Wirst du jetzt prüde, damit dein Taralein dich wieder lieb hat? Wir wissen beide, dass du das nicht hinbekommst.“  
  
„Bilde dir nicht ein, der einzige zu sein, der mich kennt! Tara weiß, was damals geschehen ist“, stellte Pam klar.  
  
„Dann muss ich mich demnächst ja nicht mehr mit Details zurückhalten.“  
  
„Was willst du hiermit erreichen, Eric?“, fragte Pam. „Willst du, dass sie geht?“  
  
Eric sah sich in der leeren Bar um. „Ziel erreicht, würde ich sagen.“  
  
„Und wenn sie nicht mehr zurückkommt, was dann? Denkst du, ich bleibe dann hier?“  
  
„Ja, Pam, was dann?“ Herausfordernd blitzte Eric sie an.  
  
„Willst du es wirklich hören? Dass ich mit ihr weggehen würde? Dass ich meine Pflichten gegenüber meinem Macher unter die meines Abkömmlings stellen muss? Dass du mit dieser Scheiße deine so hochgepriesene Familie zerstörst?“ Pam verschränkte die Arme und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Stell mich nicht vor diese Wahl, Eric. Zwinge mich nicht dazu, wenn es dir nur um ein wenig Spaß geht… Denn am Ende wird es immer Tara sein.“  
  
Eric musterte sie eine Weile schweigend, dann drehte er sich mit einem knappen Nicken um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro. Als er die schwere Tür halb aufgezogen hatte, wandte er noch einmal den Kopf. „Dein Abkömmling will nicht kommen? Rufe sie. Oder überschreitest du dann wieder eine ihrer ominösen Grenzen?“ Er gab einen abfälligen Laut von sich und trat in den Gang. „Ich frage mich langsam, wer von euch beiden eigentlich die Macherin ist.“  
  
„Arschloch“, zischte Pam und holte ihr Handy.  
  
  


°

  
  
„Und, weißt du schon, wie lange du meine Wohnung noch belagern willst?“, fragte Lafayette und nahm einen Zug von seiner Zigarillo.  
  
„Strapaziere ich deine Gastfreundschaft?“, fragte Tara mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln.  
  
„Wie es so deine Art ist.“  
  
„Lafayette!“, rief James mahnend und trat mit zwei TruBlood auf die Veranda.  
  
Tara und Lafayette grinsten sich an.  
  
„Hör auf deinen Freund und sei ein bisschen höflicher zu deiner kleinen Cousine“, meinte Tara und nahm ihr TruBlood entgegen.  
  
„Deine übertriebene Gastfreundschaft wird uns noch in den Ruin treiben“, sagte Lafayette zu James. „Diese kleine Schmarotzerin frisst uns die Haare vom Kopf.“  
  
„Ein ehrliches Wort und ich bin sofort weg“, bot Tara an.  
  
„Noch ehrlicher?“  
  
„Heute bin ich Bill über den Weg gelaufen und er meinte, dass mir in seinem Haus immer ein Zimmer zur Verfügung steht. Sookie hat mir auch schon angeboten, bei ihr einzuziehen und wenn alle Stricke reißen, kann meine Mutter ja mal ihre neu entdeckte Mütterlichkeit unter Beweis stellen. Du siehst, ich habe unendliche Möglichkeiten.“  
  
„Du kannst natürlich hier bleiben“, versicherte James schnell, woraufhin ihm Lafayette eines der  Sitzkissen an den Kopf warf.  
  
„Sie war schon fast zur Tür raus!“  
  
„Immerhin teile ich mein Zimmer mit ihr, also-...“ Das Klingeln seines Handys unterbrach James. Er kramte es hervor und nahm den Anruf mit einem kleinen Lächeln entgegen. „Hey, Jess! Was gibt’s?“  
  
Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick ging er zurück ins Haus.  
  
„Wunderbar, Ex-Freundinnen-Anruf“, grummelte Lafayette und bückte sich nach dem Aschenbecher.  
  
„Eifersüchtig?“, fragte Tara erstaunt.  
  
„Vorsichtig ist das richtige Wort, Nutte.“  
  
„Ich glaube, eifersüchtig ist das richtige Wort, Schlampe.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Wenn du mich lieb bittest, könnte ich ihr Gespräch belauschen, weißt du?“  
  
„Lass mal.“  
  
„Gut, ich hätte es sowieso nicht gemacht. James kauft mir TruBlood, damit hat er eindeutig gewonnen.“  
  
Lafayette hob die sorgfältig gezupften Brauen. „Ja, er ist ein Schnucki. Und mein Schnucki, falls dir das entgangen sein sollte, Nutte.“  
  
Tara lehnte sich zurück. „Schade, schade“, sagte sie grinsend. „Aber mal im Ernst, ich finde es gut, dass er und Jess sich noch so gut verstehen. Hätte sonst echt schwierig für mich werden können, wenn zwischen euch beiden ein Zickenkrieg ausgebrochen wäre, als er so kurz nach ihrer Trennung mit dir zusammengekommen ist.“  
  
Lafayette brummte etwas Undeutliches in sich hinein. „Und, wie viele Anrufe sind es heute?“, fragte er dann ablenkend.  
  
Tara verzog das Gesicht. „Zwei. Was dann in den letzten fünf Tagen insgesamt siebzehn macht.“  
  
„Siebzehn? Meine Güte, T., sollte deiner Vampirbarbie tatsächlich was an dir liegen?“  
  
„So als Sex- und Arbeitssklavin?“, entgegnete Tara spitz. „Bestimmt.“  
  
Wie auf Kommando begann Taras Handy zu klingeln. Sie zog es aus der Hosentasche, warf einen Blick aufs Display und drückte auf den roten Knopf. „Achtzehn.“  
  
„Und Drangehen ist wohl immer noch keine Option?“  
  
Tara ließ ihr Handy wieder in der Hosentasche verschwinden. „So lange ich nicht weiß, wie ich meine Gefühle für sie und das Wissen, was sie dir angetan hat, unter einen Hut bringen soll, sehe ich keinen Sinn darin, mit ihr zu reden.“  
  
„Immerhin hat sie mir nicht draußen aufgelauert“, merkte Lafayette an.  
  
Tara schnaubte. „Wenn sie das getan hätte, wären wir auch geschiedene Leute, Band und Gefühle hin oder her.“  
  
Sie beugte sich vor, um ihre Flasche auf den Tisch zu stellen, als plötzlich ein Zittern ihren Körper erfasste. TruBlood ergoss sich über ihre Hand und einige der zahlreichen Kerzen, die zischend erloschen. In ihren Ohren dröhnte ihr Name so laut wider, dass sie die Augen zusammen kniff.  
  
„Fuck!“  
  
„Tara?“, fragte Lafayette besorgt und griff nach ihrem Arm.  
  
„Gottverdammte Scheiße, Pam!“  
  
Alarmiert erschien James in der Haustür. „Was ist passiert?“  
  
Lafayette sah besorgt zu ihm hoch. „Sie hat plötzlich angefangen zu zittern und-...“  
  
Tara erhob sich widerwillig aus dem Sessel und wischte ihre blutigen Hände an ihrem T-Shirt ab. „Damit hätte ich rechnen müssen.“  
  
„Sie hat dich gerufen?“, fragte James.  
  
„Ja“, erwiderte Tara voller Abscheu und ging zur Treppe. „War ja klar, dass sie nicht darauf verzichten kann, ihre Macht über mich auch auszuüben. Macht‘s gut!“  
  
Sie verließ die Veranda, verfolgt von Lafayettes und James' besorgten Blicken, und kam dem Ruf nach, der ihren Körper unerbittlich Richtung Shreveport zerrte. Sie ging so langsam, wie es ihr trotz des Befehls möglich war, trotzdem brachte sie die zweiundzwanzig Meilen schneller hinter sich, als ihr lieb war. Und als sie den Parkplatz des Fangtasia erreichte, hatte sie immer noch keine Ahnung, wie sie Pam, oder noch schlimmer Eric, begegnen sollte. Sie blieb stehen und betrachtete den rotleuchtenden Schriftzug voller Wut. Dieser Ort hatte schon immer einen bitteren Beigeschmack gehabt, obwohl sie und Pam sich hier näher gekommen waren. Schon damals hatte sie sich wie ein Eindringling in ein Reich gefühlt, das eigentlich Eric und Pam gehörte und alles symbolisierte, was die beiden ausmachte: Arroganz, Manipulation, Grausamkeit.  
  
Tara straffte sich und stieß die Tür zum Club auf, der sich bereits bis auf wenige Gäste geleert hatte. Pam stand an der Bar und ging eine Liste durch, von Eric und Willa jedoch keine Spur. Als sie ihre Präsenz spürte, drehte Pam sich um und sah ihr unbewegt entgegen. Tara blieb stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Zornig erwiderte sie ihren Blick.  
  
„Das konntest du dir nicht verkneifen, was? Wenn ich nicht mit dir reden will, zwingst du mich halt dazu.“  
  
„Ich dachte, es wäre dir vielleicht lieber, wenn ich nicht unvorbereitet bei deinem lieben Cousin auftauche“, erwiderte Pam kühl.  
  
„Reine Nettigkeit deinerseits, ja? Wie ungemein aufmerksam von dir.“ Tara schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Als ob, Pam.“  
  
„Du hättest ja auch an dein Handy gehen können.“  
  
„Was willst du?“  
  
Pam musterte sie. „Wie geht’s dir?“  
  
Tara schnaubte verächtlich. „Was willst du?“, wiederholte sie ungehalten.  
  
Pam seufzte und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte. „Wenn du deinen Arbeitsplatz hier behalten willst, wäre es gut, wenn du mal wieder zu einer deiner Schichten auftauchen würdest. Sonst kannst du dich als gefeuert betrachten.“  
  
Tara nickte grimmig. „Fein! Ich betrachte mich hiermit als gefeuert. Ich denke, ich frage Arlene, ob ich im Bellefleur's anfangen kann. Ich verbringe meine Nächte lieber inmitten fettiger Essensgerüche und betrunkener Hinterwäldler, als hier den ganzen Abend diesen Wichser auf seinem Thron anschauen zu müssen und dazu dich, wie du um ihn herumscharwenzelst.“  
  
Tara drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und lief zielstrebig Richtung Ausgang.  
  
Pam stöhnte genervt. „Es tut mir Leid, okay?“, rief sie ihr hinterher. „Das war einer von Erics schlechteren Scherzen.“  
  
Tara wirbelte herum. „Scherz?“, wiederholte sie ungläubig. „Hast du es gerade wirklich einen Scherz genannt, dass er mir vorgegaukelt hat, meinen Cousin vergewaltigt zu haben?“  
  
„Tara!“, schnappte Pam böse. „Ich habe mich gerade entschuldigt, okay?“  
  
„Und jetzt ist alles wieder gut, oder was?“  
  
„Lafayette geht es gut, oder nicht? Könntest du also aufhören, dich wie ein schmollendes Gör zu benehmen?“  
  
„Du verstehst echt überhaupt nichts“, versetzte Tara wütend.  
  
„Ich behaupte nicht, dass Eric das Recht hatte, sich so zu benehmen, und in Ansätzen verstehe ich auch deinen Zorn, aber fünf Tage in der Versenkung zu verschwinden ist einfach kindisch. Es ist schließlich niemand zu Schaden gekommen.“  
  
„Niemand zu Schaden gekommen?“, wiederholte Tara und trat näher an Pam heran. „Doch, Pam, es ist jemand zu Schaden gekommen“, sagte sie gefährlich ruhig, „mein Cousin, vor zwei Jahren, und er leidet immer noch darunter. Und vor allem ist die Mauer zu Schaden gekommen, hinter der ich dieses Wissen um dich versteckt habe, um meine anderen Gefühle für dich zulassen zu können.“  
  
Pam starrte sie einen Moment sprachlos an und Tara spürte, wie sie durch das Band nach ihr tastete. Sie verschränkte die Arme abweisend vor der Brust und erwiderte Pams Blick ausdruckslos. Schließlich überbrückte Pam den Abstand zwischen ihnen und legte ihre Hände um Taras Gesicht. Tara ließ es erst reglos geschehen, doch als Pam sie küssen wollte, entzog sie sich ihr mit einem Ruck.  
  
„Hör auf!“, sagte sie brüsk und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Pam ließ hilflos die Hände sinken. Unsicherheit flackerte in ihren Augen, Sorge, vielleicht sogar ein wenig Angst.  
  
„Ich habe nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, was ich getan habe“, sagte sie leise, dann räusperte sie sich und fuhr schärfer fort: „Ich habe Menschen gequält und getötet. Du auch, wenn du dich recht entsinnst. Oder was war mit dieser blonden Schlampe, die ich für dich gefangen habe? Du solltest dich mit den sprichwörtlichen Steinen etwas zurückhalten, Liebes.“  
  
„Nein, du hast kein Geheimnis daraus gemacht“, stimmte Tara ihr zu. „Aber es geht hier nicht um irgendwelche Menschen, Pam, es geht um Lafayette. Und ich wollte es vergessen und hatte es auch erfolgreich verdrängt, bis Eric es mir wieder in Erinnerung gerufen hat. Und jetzt weiß ich nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Wie kann ich mit der Frau zusammen sein, die meinen Cousin fürs Leben gezeichnet hat? Sag mir das, Pam.“  
  
Die Angriffslust schwand aus Pams Augen und sie benetzte nervös ihre Lippen. „Indem dir diese Frau verspricht, dass so etwas nie wieder passieren wird?“, bot sie befangen an. „Er ist dir wichtig und das bedeutet, dass ich ihm nie wieder etwas zuleide tun werde.“  
  
Tara sah sie reglos an.  
  
Pam zögerte kurz, dann fügte sie hinzu: „Und ich werde auch versuchen, ihn vor Eric zu schützen. Soweit es in meiner Macht steht.“  
  
„Wirklich?“, fragte Tara tonlos.  
  
„Ja.“ Pam ergriff Taras Hand und drückte sie kurz, ehe sie sie rasch wieder losließ. „Ich verspreche es dir.“  
  
„Das würde helfen“, murmelte Tara und lächelte leicht.  
  
Pam erwiderte ihr Lächeln erleichtert. Tara sah verlegen zur Seite und ließ ihren Blick durch die Bar schweifen. Als sie den verwaisten Thron erreichte, erlosch ihr Lächeln schlagartig. Pam folgte besorgt ihrem Blick.  
  
„Eric wird sich benehmen“, versicherte sie rasch, als sie erkannte, was die Wut in Taras Augen zurücktrieb.  
  
„Das glaubst aber auch nur du“, grollte Tara und in ihren Augen loderte schwarzer Zorn. „Er wird nie damit aufhören, solche Spielchen mit mir zu spielen.“  
  
„Du musst lernen, dich nicht von ihm provozieren zu lassen.“  
  
Tara schüttelte erbost den Kopf. „Wie soll das funktionieren, wenn er solche Andeutungen macht? Wie soll ich seine dummen Sprüche da ignorieren? Warum muss ich mir diesen Wichser überhaupt geben?“ Sie sah ruckartig zu Pam, als ihr klar wurde, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. „Ja, warum überhaupt?“  
  
„Tara...“, sagte Pam kopfschüttelnd, um ihren Abkömmling von der Idee abzubringen, bevor sie überhaupt Gestalt annehmen konnte, doch Tara hatte bereits Feuer gefangen.  
  
„Es gibt doch keinen Grund, dass ich mit ihm zusammen leben muss, oder?“ Tara redete sich zunehmend in Rage. „Wir könnten einfach weggehen und irgendwo neu anfangen und dieses Arschloch kann bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst.“  
  
„Dieses Arschloch ist mein Macher, Tara.“  
  
„Ist das deine einzige Begründung?“, fragte Tara aufgebracht. „Was ist aus _Wir leben im Wind_ geworden und dass du mich irgendwann nach Frankreich mitnehmen wolltest? Warum zwingst du mich, mit ihm unter einem Dach zu leben?“  
  
Pam wich Taras bohrendem Blick aus. „Was ist mit Willa?“, fragte sie. „Willst du sie wirklich mit Eric allein lassen?“  
  
„Versteck dich gefälligst nicht hinter Willa!“, fauchte Tara und versuchte, ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen. „Schick sie nicht vor, nur weil du zu abhängig von deinem Herrn und Meister bist, als dass du auch nur in Betracht ziehen könntest, mit mir wegzugehen und ein neues, eigenes Leben anzufangen.“  
  
„Ist es das, was du willst? Weggehen und alles hier zurücklassen?“  
  
„Warum nicht?“, entgegnete Tara hartnäckig. „Lafayette hat James, meine Mutter ihren Glauben und noch dazu Reverend Daniels, der sie davon abhalten kann, wieder zur Flasche zu greifen. Sookie ist wieder mit Bill zusammen und hat sowieso kaum Gedanken für irgendetwas anderes und Jessica ist Bills Prinzessin. Er würde alles für sie tun. Warum sollte ich also nicht weggehen wollen?“  
  
„Willa“, erinnerte Pam sie.  
  
„Ja, Willa ist zugegeben ein Grund. Aber ein Grund für mich, nicht für dich. Du kannst einfach nicht von Eric lassen, steh wenigstens dazu!“  
  
Pam begegnete unbehaglich Taras wütendem Blick. „Ich will Eric nicht verlassen“, sagte sie. „Noch nicht. Der Tag wird kommen, an dem wir es tun, da bin ich mir sicher, aber noch nicht gleich.“  
  
„Was siehst du nur in diesem Arschloch?“, fragte Tara fassungslos. „Du weißt, dass er nicht aufhören wird, mich zu provozieren und ich werde nicht damit aufhören, darauf anzuspringen. Weil er ganz genau weiß, wie er mich treffen kann. Und irgendwann wirst du nicht da sein, um mich davon abzuhalten, ihm eine reinzuhauen und was dann? Willst du es unbedingt so weit kommen lassen?“  
  
„So weit wird es nicht kommen, weil ich da sein werde. Immer“, erwiderte Pam ruhig. „Und du weißt, was ich in ihm sehe. Er ist mein Macher. Ich verdanke ihm alles.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause und suchte Taras Blick. „Lass uns hier bleiben, du für Willa und ich für Eric. Bis irgendwann der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, getrennte Wege zu gehen.“  
  
Taras Schultern sanken resigniert herab. „Okay“, sagte sie und drehte sich um. „Was auch immer. Ist ja nicht so, als ob ich da ein Wörtchen mitzureden hätte.“  
  
„Wo gehst du hin?“, fragte Pam. Unterschwellige Besorgnis vibrierte in ihrer Stimme mit.  
  
„Unter die Erde“, erwiderte Tara. Sie warf Pam über die Schulter einen Blick zu. „Hier“, fügte sie hinzu. „Schließlich habe ich morgen Schicht. Oder?“  
  
„Natürlich“, versicherte Pam eilig. Ein ungewohnt ehrliches Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Tara?“  
  
Tara wandte sich noch einmal zu ihr um.  
  
„Es ist gut, dass du wieder da bist.“  
  
„Ja“, murmelte Tara und ging weiter Richtung Keller. „Ja, vermutlich...“  
  
  


 

°°°


	30. Babyparty (Pam/Tara/Eric/Willa)

  _„Because virgin blood is the best-tasting blood there is. Well, second best. The best would be-...“ - „... Baby's blood.“ _

  _„Fine, then. I'll make two. I always wanted kids.“ _

_ „You make me so happy I never had any of you.“ _

  
  
  
„Nein!“  
  
Pams Stimme hallte so laut durch die Bar, dass Tara das nasse Glas aus den Händen glitt und Willa erschrocken zusammenzuckte.  
  
„Was?“, fragte Tara abgelenkt, während sie mit einem artistischen Balanceakt das Glas im letzten Moment aus der Luft fischte und auf der Theke abstellte.  
  
Pam kam mit schnellen Schritten durch die Metalltür, in der Hand einen pinken Umschlag, aus dem ein Babyfoto hervorlugte.  
  
„Nein!“, wiederholte sie entschieden.  
  
Tara starrte sie ungläubig an. „Hast du tatsächlich in meiner Post rumgeschnüffelt?“  
  
„Ich tue, was meine Aufgabe als deine Macherin ist. Du gehst da auf keinen Fall hin!“  
  
„Das ist eine Willkommensparty für die neugeborene Tochter meines Freundes“, protestierte Tara wütend.  
  
„Nein!“  
  
„Aber-...“  
  
„Nein!“  
  
„Sookie hat Arlene extra dazu überredet, die Party nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit stattfinden zu lassen, damit auch Vampire kommen können.“  
  
„Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, wie diese Fee immer neue Stufen der Dummheit erklimmt“, erwiderte Pam höhnisch.  
  
„Und wäre das gnädige Fräulein so freundlich, mir dieses Verbot zu erklären, oder habe ich einfach bedingungslos zu gehorchen?“, erkundigte sich Tara bissig.  
  
Pam kam nicht dazu, zu antworten, weil Eric diesen Moment wählte, um hereinzukommen.  
  
„Was gibt’s?“, fragte er interessiert. Im nächsten Moment entdeckte er den pinken Briefumschlag und fischte ihn aus Pams Hand. „ _Wir laden euch herzlich ein, mit uns den jüngsten Einwohner Bon Temps willkommen zu heißen: Victoria Luna Merlotte (Größe: 20,08 Zoll, Gewicht: 7,9 Pfund)_ “, las er laut vor. Er lachte und gab Pam die Karte zurück. „Klingt doch reizend, Pam. Ich habe schon sehr lange kein Neugeborenes mehr gekostet.“  
  
„Eric!“, rief Tara voller Abscheu, während Willa ihren Macher nur starr vor Entsetzen ansah.  
  
„Bist du da auch eingeladen?“, fragte Eric sie. Willa nickte stumm. Eric grinste breit und machte dann eine gönnerhafte Geste Richtung Tür. „Viel Spaß!“  
  
„Willa darf und ich nicht?“, begehrte Tara auf.  
  
„Willa ist nicht mein Problem“, antwortete Pam, während sie Eric einen strafenden Blick zuwarf. „Aber du gehst nicht und zwar aus einem sehr einfachen Grund: Du würdest bei dieser Party ein Blutbad anrichten und ich glaube nicht, dass das in deinem Interesse wäre. Oder in Willas.“  
  
Tara furchte die Brauen. „Ich habe mich sehr gut unter Kontrolle.“  
  
„Ja, bei Erwachsenen. Vielleicht sogar bei Jungfrauen. Aber du hast noch nie in deinem Vampirleben den unvergleichlichen Geruch neugeborenen Menschenlebens gerochen. Selbst ausgewachsene Vampire können dem kaum widerstehen und Babys wie ihr würdet dieses Mädchen einfach in der Luft zerreißen.“  
  
Die beiden Babyvampire sahen Pam mit großen, erschreckten Augen an. Eric seufzte und ging zu dem Podest hinüber.  
  
„Du bist zu streng, Pam“, sagte er gleichgültig und ließ sich in seinen Thron fallen. „Gönn den beiden doch den Spaß. Jeder Vampir sollte mal Baby gekostet haben. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut an mein erstes Mal...“ Er leckte sich genießerisch die Lippen. „Selbst Fee kann damit nicht mithalten, das könnt ihr mir glauben.“  
  
Pam machte einen Wink in Erics Richtung. „Und deswegen gehst du dort nicht hin, wenn dir an der Freundschaft zu diesem Hund etwas gelegen ist.“ Sie zerriss die Einladung. „Außerdem kann ich zur Zeit keine schlechte Publicity gebrauchen, weil mein Abkömmling den Gästen einer Babyparty mitsamt Ehrengast die Kehlen herausreißt“, fügte sie ungnädig hinzu.  
  
„Jessica geht mit Bill hin“, wandte Tara vorsichtig ein und Willa nickte schüchtern.  
  
Der Ausdruck, der bei dieser Vorstellung in Pams Augen trat, wäre mit der Beschreibung 'Abscheu' noch geschönt.  
  
„Nein!“ Diese Ablehnung fiel noch ungleich kategorischer aus als zuvor. „Auf gar keinen Fall!“  
  


 

°

  
  
Als Tara sich nach Anbruch der Dämmerung regte, legte sich augenblicklich ein Paar verlockend voller Lippen auf die ihren. Sie öffnete gar nicht erst die Augen, sondern kam der fordernden Zunge entgegen und spürte, wie ihre Fangzähne knackend ausfuhren, als ihre Erregung aus der Nacht zuvor sich sofort wieder brennend in ihrem Unterleib ballte. Als sie sich auf den Rücken drehte, ihre Hand in den weichen Strähnen vergraben, folgte Pam ihrer Einladung bereitwillig und glitt über sie. Ohne ihre Lippen voneinander zu lösen, rieb Pam sich an ihr. Tara keuchte begierig in den Kuss und wölbte sich ihr auffordernd entgegen. Ihre Hände verschlangen sich ineinander und Pam führte sie neben Taras Kopf und hielt sie dort fest, während sie ihre Bewegungen steigerte und sie beide innerhalb kürzester Zeit zum Höhepunkt brachte. Tara bäumte sich auf, soweit es ihr möglich war, während das hemmungslose Stöhnen, das aus ihren Kehlen hervorbrach, in ihrem Kuss erstickt wurde. Pams Hände lösten sich von Taras und legten sich um ihr Gesicht, während sich ihre Zunge langsam zurückzog, noch einmal über Taras Fangzähne leckte und sich schließlich von ihr löste. Tara öffnete zum ersten Mal die Augen und sah in Pams Gesicht. Pam begegnete ihrem Blick und lächelte befriedigt, dann stemmte sie sich ohne ein weiteres Wort hoch und stieg aus dem Bett. Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen lag Tara plötzlich allein auf der riesigen Matratze, während Pam zu ihrem Spiegel hinüber ging, sich prüfend durch das Haar fuhr und nach ihrem Morgenmantel griff.  
  
So abrupt vom Zentrum Pams alleiniger Aufmerksamkeit zur Nebensächlichkeit degradiert worden zu sein, ließ in Tara ein diffuses Gefühl der Einsamkeit aufsteigen. Sie zog ihre Fangzähne ein und verkroch sich unter ihrer Decke, während sie Pam dabei zusah, wie sie den Gürtel ihres Morgenmantels zuknotete. Pam sah hoch und hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue, als sie Taras Blick bemerkte.  
  
„Alles okay?“, fragte sie.  
  
Tara nickte nur, weil sie auch nicht wusste, was sie hätte sagen sollen. So blind sich ihre Körper noch vor wenigen Sekunden verstanden hatten, so weit entfernt schienen sich jetzt ihre Gedanken und Gefühle.  
  
Pam warf ihr noch einen prüfenden Blick zu, dann zuckte sie die Achseln und wandte sich ab. „Irgendwelche Pläne für heute?“, fragte sie ohne großes Interesse, während sie zur Tür ging.  
  
„Ich fahre nach Bon Temps.“  
  
Pam drehte sich noch einmal herum. „Nicht zu der Babyparty, hoffe ich“, sagte sie misstrauisch.  
  
„Die war letzte Woche“, antwortete Tara und drehte sich von ihr weg.  
  
„Dann ist ja gut.“ Pam verharrte noch kurz, dann fügte sie knapp hinzu: „Vergiss nicht, dass du die letzte Schicht hast.“  
  
Im nächsten Moment hatte sie den Raum verlassen. Tara lag in dem Bett und sehnte sich danach, Reste von Pams Wärme auf dem Laken zu spüren oder ihren Geruch auf ihrer Haut zu riechen, doch der Stoff um sie herum war kühl und einzig der Duft von Pams Parfüm hing in der Luft. Nichts wies darauf hin, dass sie hier eben noch Sex gehabt hatten. Tara schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an das Gefühl von Pams nackter Haut auf ihrer, von ihren Lippen und ihrer Zunge, spürte den letzten Wellen ihres Orgasmus nach. Doch obwohl ein lustvolles Kribbeln ihren Körper bei diesen Gedanken erfasste, konnte es sie doch nicht vergessen lassen, wie schnell die Nähe danach zwischen ihnen verschwunden war. Ihr grandioser, welterschütternder Sex konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass ihre Intimität rein körperlich war. Außerhalb des Bettes fiel es Tara schwer zu glauben, dass es zwischen ihnen tatsächlich Momente echter Nähe gegeben hatte, damals am Strand oder im Camp, bevor Bill sie aus dem runden Raum gerettet hatte, als Pam ihr von Colin erzählt hatte oder sie ihr von Franklin. Diese Augenblicke waren selten, rar, fast kostbar und keinesfalls die Regel. In der normalen Welt erschien es Tara, dass Pam von ihr kaum mehr Notiz nahm als von ihren anderen Angestellten.  
  
Als sie hörte, wie die Dusche im Bad einige Zimmer weiter abgeschaltet wurde, raffte sie sich auf und kletterte aus dem Bett. Sie wollte hier nicht mehr liegen, wenn Pam gleich zurückkam, um sich in die schwierige Aufgabe zu stürzen, welches Outfit der heutigen Nacht wohl angemessen war. Vermutlich würde sie Tara dabei nicht einmal bemerken und das wäre wirklich das Schlimmste, was jetzt noch passieren könnte. Rasch schlüpfte sie in ihr Schlafshirt, klaubte ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ das Zimmer, als wäre sie irgendeine billige Affäre. Der bittere Zug, der sich bei diesem Gedanken um ihren Mund ausbreitete, war wohl immer noch da, als sie den Raum betrat, den sie sich mit Willa teilte, denn als Willa den Blick von ihrem Buch hob, krauste sie sofort die Stirn und fragte: „Was ist passiert?“  
  
„Nichts“, murmelte Tara automatisch.  
  
„Und wirklich?“, fragte Willa und klappte das Buch zu.  
  
Tara sah zu ihr und lächelte besänftigt. „Es geht schon, Süße. Wirklich.“  
  
„Okay. Aber wenn du doch drüber reden willst...“  
  
Tara nickte und ging zu ihrem Schrank hinüber. Wahllos zog sie eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt hervor.  
  
„Du fährst heute nach Bon Temps, oder?“, erkundigte sich Willa vorsichtig.  
  
„Ja. Ich bin in einer Stunde mit Lafayette verabredet.“  
  
„Kannst du mich mitnehmen?“  
  
Tara drehte sich überrascht zu ihr um. „Nach Bon Temps?“  
  
„Bill hat ein paar Akten zugespielt bekommen, die vielleicht Hinweise darauf geben, dass noch mehr Regierungsgelder abgezweigt wurden, um auch an anderen Stellen in Louisiana Vampircamps zu errichten. Er meint, ich sollte mir das mal anschauen.“ Willas Augen leuchteten aufgeregt.  
  
Während sie bei Bill gewohnt hatten, hatte dieser Willa oft in seine politische Arbeit einbezogen, anfangs hauptsächlich wegen ihrer internen Kenntnisse zu Burrell, später allerdings aus ehrlicher Sympathie. Und obwohl Willa es hartnäckig leugnete, war Tara doch klar, wie unnütz sie sich hier im Fangtasia eigentlich fühlte. Eric ließ sie die meiste Zeit links liegen und im Gegensatz zu ihr selbst arbeitete sie nicht einmal regelmäßig in der Bar. Tara ahnte, wie gelegen ihr Bills Angebot kam.  
  
„Klar.“ Sie musste ob Willas ansteckender Begeisterung schmunzeln. „Gib mir zehn Minuten, dann können wir los. Ich setze dich bei Bill ab.“  
  


 

°

  
  
Die versprochenen zehn Minuten waren noch nicht ganz um, da saßen die beiden bereits in Taras Auto und sausten Richtung Bon Temps.  
  
„Was sagt Eric eigentlich dazu, dass du dich heute mit Bill triffst?“, fragte Tara neugierig.  
  
Willa senkte niedergeschlagen den Blick. „Er wollte es nicht wissen. Er hat nur ungeduldig genickt, als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich mit dir nach Bon Temps fahre, und mich dann wieder aus seinem Büro komplimentiert.“  
  
„Idiot“, brummte Tara und drückte noch mehr aufs Gas. „Hey, sei nicht traurig, Kleine. Er ist es nicht wert.“  
  
„Aber Pam ist es wert?“, fragte Willa leise.  
  
„Was meinst du damit?“  
  
„Du warst doch wegen Pam vorhin so schlecht drauf, oder? Seit ich dich kenne, bist du eigentlich immer nur wegen Pam schlecht gelaunt.“  
  
„Das ist gar nicht wahr“, wehrte Tara ab. „Als uns diese Wichser die Fensterscheiben eingeschlagen haben, war ich zum Beispiel auch schlecht drauf.“  
  
„Ja, aber da warst du wütend und laut. Nur wenn es um Pam geht, leidest du still und frisst alles in dich rein.“  
  
Tara sah eine Weile auf die Straße. „Du kennst mich gut, was?“, meinte sie schließlich seufzend.  
  
„Das ist nicht so schwer zu durchschauen“, gestand Willa.  
  
„Für Pam schon“, murmelte Tara bitter.  
  
Sie nahmen die Abzweigung nach Bon Temps und passierten kurz darauf das Ortsschild.  
  
„Lass mich einfach am Friedhof raus“, sagte Willa.  
  
„Sicher?“  
  
Willa warf Tara einen belustigten Blick zu. „Ich bin eine Vampirin. Ich fürchte mich nicht vor Friedhöfen.“  
  
Tara grinste und hielt an. „Na gut. Ich habe um eins Schicht. Soll ich dich vorher abholen?“  
  
„Klingt gut.“ Willa öffnete die Tür und sprang aus dem Wagen. „Bis später dann!“  
  
„Grüß Bill und Jess! Und viel Spaß beim Weltretten!“  
  
Im nächsten Moment war Willa zwischen den Grabsteinen verschwunden und Tara schlug den Weg zum Bellefleur's ein. Der übliche Lärm hieß sie Willkommen, als sie auf den Parkplatz rumpelte und ihr Auto abstellte. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und wappnete sich gegen die zahlreichen, verführerisch schlagenden Herzen, ehe sie durch die Tür trat. Lafayette lehnte neben James an der Theke und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Grinsend drängelte Tara sich zwischen sie.  
  
„Na, ihr Turteltäubchen!“  
  
„T.! Rücksichtsvoll wie immer!“  
  
„Hey, Tara!“ James umarmte sie kurz. „Keine Sorge, ich bin auch gleich weg. Lafayette gehört ganz dir.“  
  
„Bestimmte Teile von ihm darfst du gerne behalten“, erwiderte Tara und zwinkerte anzüglich.  
  
James grinste und gab Lafayette einen schnellen Kuss. „Bis später!“  
  
„Bis später, Hübscher“, antwortete Lafayette und sah ihm mit einem versonnenen Lächeln hinterher, ehe er sich Tara zuwandte: „Na, darf ich dich auf einen Ersatzblut-Drink einladen?“  
  
„A negativ, wenn du schon so nett fragst. Kriegen wir in diesem Saftladen auch einen Tisch, oder müssen wir mit der Bar vorlieb nehmen?“  
  
„Das mit dem Saftladen würde ich nicht sagen, wenn Arlene in der Nähe ist“, erklang es hinter Tara und im nächsten Moment hing Sookie um ihren Hals. „Hallo! Wie schön dich zu sehen.“  
  
„Hey, Sook“, antwortete Tara und erwiderte ihre Umarmung lächelnd. „Und das mit dem Saftladen war nichts gegen Arlenes Qualitäten als Chefin, aber seit ihr mich ans Fangtasia verloren habt, ist euch definitiv die beste Arbeitskraft abhandengekommen.“  
  
„Ja, ich habe auch den Eindruck, dass unsere Gäste es wirklich vermissen, von dir zur Sau gemacht zu werden“, meinte Lafayette vielsagend.  
  
Tara boxte ihm gegen die Schulter, dann wandte sie sich an Sookie: „Wie war denn Sams Party?“  
  
„Schön, wirklich schön, und die Kleine ist total süß. Schade, dass du nicht kommen konntest.“  
  
„Ja, fand ich auch. Aber Pam hielt es für keine gute Idee.“  
  
„Ja, Bill meinte auch sowas...“  
  
„ _Meinte auch sowas_ bedeutet in dem Fall, dass die beiden sich ziemlich gestritten haben“, warf Lafayette ein.  
  
„Du bist so eine üble Tratschtante, Lafayette“, sagte Sookie empört.  
  
„Gestritten?“, hakte Tara besorgt nach.  
  
„Ja, schon.“ Sookie spielte verlegen mit ihrem Block. „Er sagte, ich hätte euch nicht einladen dürfen. Im besten Fall kämen du und Willa alleine und er müsste dann drei Babyvampire händeln und im schlimmsten Fall kämen Eric und Pam mit. Er übertreibt maßlos und das habe ich ihm auch gesagt.“  
  
Tara dachte an Erics Kommentare zum Thema Babys und war sich nicht sicher, ob Bill tatsächlich maßlos übertrieb.  
  
„Jedenfalls haben wir uns ein wenig gestritten, aber jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung“, versicherte Sookie schnell. „Heute hat er irgendeine politische Sache, aber später holt er mich ab.“  
  
Lafayette tippte Sookie auf die Schulter. „Falls du heute wider Erwarten doch noch arbeitest, hätten wir gerne einen Whiskey Sour und ein A negativ.“  
  
„Okay, okay, bin schon weg. Bis später!“ Sookie drängelte sich hinter die Bar, um ihre Bestellung weiter zu geben, dann verschwand sie zu den Tischen.  
  
Lafayette sah Tara mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. „Seit wann bist du denn so sehr an dem hundertsten, faden Aufguss von Bill und Sookie interessiert, dass dich ihre alltäglichen Streitigkeiten in Sorge versetzen?“  
  
„Seit Bill ein halbes Jahr meinen Ersatz-Vater gespielt hat, vermute ich.“ Tara furchte die Brauen. „Macht mich das eigentlich zu Sookies Stieftochter?“  
  
„Willkommen in der verdrehten Welt der Vampirfamilien.“ Lafayette seufzte. „Ich brauche dringend meinen Cocktail.“  
  
„Außerdem ging es bei dem Streit im weitesten Sinne um mich. Man kann wirklich nicht mit Pam und Eric zusammen wohnen, ohne selbst in einen gewissen Narzissmus zu verfallen.“ Tara grinste.  
  
„Wie läuft denn besagtes Zusammenleben so?“  
  
„Eric ist ein mieses Arschloch, Pam interessiert sich außerhalb des Bettes keinen Deut für mich, aber mit Willa verstehe ich mich echt gut.“ Tara lehnte sich seufzend gegen die Bar.  
  
„Du klingst ein wenig frustriert, Nutte.“  
  
„Frustriert, wütend, resigniert...“ Tara warf ungeduldig ihr Haar über die Schulter. „Alles, wofür sich diese Frau interessiert, ist mein Körper und meine Arbeitskraft. Weißt du, was sie heute nach dem Sex zu mir gesagt hat? _' Vergiss nicht, dass du die letzte Schicht hast'_“, äffte sie Pam nach. „Du darfst getrost noch _' benutzt'_ auf die Liste meiner Gefühle setzen.“  
  
Lafayette griff nach seinem Cocktail, der mitsamt dem TruBlood zu ihnen herüber geschoben wurde, und nahm einen Schluck. „Keine Ahnung, was ich dazu sagen soll. Mein erster Impuls bei den beiden Blutsaugern wäre immer: Lauf, so schnell du kannst. Da du diesen Rat aber hartnäckig nicht befolgst, weiß ich auch nicht weiter.“  
  
„Wenn ich es recht überlege, bist du dafür verantwortlich, dass ihr Blut durch meine Adern fließt und ich deswegen nicht mehr rennen kann“, bemerkte Tara spitz. „Also gib dir mehr Mühe.“  
  
Lafayette seufzte theatralisch. „Wie wäre es mit dem Klassiker“, schlug er vor und fuhr in bester Talkshow-Manier fort: „Setzt euch zusammen und redet offen und ehrlich über eure Gefühle.“  
  
Tara verdrehte die Augen. „Wir reden hier von Pam, okay? Nächster Vorschlag.“  
  
„Ganz ehrlich, Nutte? Schraub deine Ansprüche runter“, meinte Lafayette nüchtern. „Nimm den Sex mit, wenn er wirklich so fantastisch ist, und such‘ dir für eine Beziehung jemand anderen. Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum du von deiner Vampirbarbie etwas anderes erwartet hast.“  
  
Tara starrte auf ihr TruBlood. „Du hast vermutlich recht“, sagte sie schließlich. „Ich weiß auch nicht, nach ihrer Rückkehr hat sie sich halt so um mich bemüht. Da dachte ich... naja, du weißt schon.“  
  
„Ja, ich weiß schon“, antwortete Lafayette lapidar. „Vorher war sie so lieb und einfühlsam, aber nachdem sie mich gefickt hat, hat sie sich plötzlich total verändert... blabla... Nutte, diese Masche ist wirklich so alt wie die Welt selbst.“  
  
„Ich hab‘s verstanden“, brummte Tara missmutig. „Aber sie _war_ einfühlsam, okay? Und offen. Ich habe ihr von Franklin erzählt und da war sie-...“ Tara unterbrach sich abrupt.  
  
Hinter ihnen hatte sich die Eingangstür geöffnet.  
  
„Wir schauen nur mal kurz rein, Nicole, dann gehen wir wieder.“  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie in diesem Lärm eher einschlafen wird.“  
  
„Ruhe haben wir schon ausprobiert, oder? Vielleicht sollten wir es jetzt mal mit Lärm versuchen. Vertrau mir, Liebling.“  
  
Der Duft, der Tara plötzlich in die Nase stieg, war überwältigend.  
  
Süßer als alles, was sie je in ihrem Leben gerochen hatte.  
  
Unverdorben.  
  
Köstlich.  
  
Langsam drehte Tara sich herum. Ihr ganzes Blickfeld schien verengt auf das kleine Bündel, dass Nicole an ihrer Brust trug und über das Sam gerade seinen Kopf beugte. Der süße Geruch wurde intensiver und Taras Fangzähne schossen mit einem durchdringenden Knacken hervor.  
  
„Tara!“, sagte Lafayette alarmiert.  
  
Nicole sah hoch und schrie erschrocken auf, als sie den angriffsbereiten Vampir vor sich erblickte. Sams Kopf zuckte nach oben und seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.  
  
„Tara, nein!“  
  
Sie nahm sie alle wahr, obwohl jeder ihrer Sinne auf den winzigen Körper vor sich ausgerichtet war. Der Herzschlag des Babys pulsierte in ihren Ohren und zog sie unwiderstehlich an. Noch niemals hatte sie so dringend nach Blut verlangt wie in diesem Moment.  
  
„Tara, komm zu dir!“ Panik schwang in Lafayettes Stimme mit und er hielt sie am Arm fest.  
  
Ein dunkles Grollen löste sich aus ihrer Kehle und sie hörte weitere Menschen aufschreien. Sam trat beschützend vor seine Tochter und er griff nach dem Reißverschluss seiner Jacke. Taras Mundwinkel zuckte amüsiert, während sie das Baby nicht aus den Augen ließ. Was wollte er tun? Sich in einen Grizzly verwandeln? Einen Tiger? Er hatte keine Chance gegen sie.  
  
„Tara!“ Lafayette schüttelte sie und mit einem Fauchen entriss sie sich ihm.  
  
Glaubte er wirklich, er könnte sie aufhalten? Es war lachhaft. Niemand in diesem Raum konnte sie ernsthaft davon abhalten, ihre Zähne in das zarte Fleisch dieses winzigen, verführerisch-duftenden Geschöpfes zu schlagen. Niemand war ihr gewachsen.  
  
„Oh mein Gott! Tara!“  
  
Sookie drängelte sich nach vorn. Tara beobachtete ihr Näherkommen aus den Augenwinkeln. Würde sie ihr Licht gegen sie einsetzen? Sie sollte sich besser beeilen, bevor die Fee herankam.  
  
Tara setzte zum Sprung an. Sie würde nie wissen, was sie inne halten ließ. War es Lafayettes drängende Stimme, die für einen kurzen Moment zu ihr durchdrang? Der angsterfüllte, doch zu allem entschlossene Ausdruck in Sams Augen, als er sich bereit machte, seine neugeborene Tochter gegen sie zu verteidigen? Der Ärger und die noch größere Sorge, die plötzlich von Pams Seite durch das Band wallte? Was auch immer es war, es durchbrach ihren Blutrausch lange genug, dass sie einen einzigen, klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.  
  
Flucht. Sofort.  
  
Sie wirbelte herum und rannte so schnell sie konnte durch den Hinterausgang nach draußen. Das Pochen des kleinen Herzens verfolgte sie immer noch, als sie längst zwischen den Bäumen war. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, um dem heißen Verlangen, sich umzudrehen und zurückzulaufen, zu widerstehen.  
  
„Tara!“ Sams Stimme, die hinter ihr her schrie.  
  
Sie rannte weiter und brach wie ein Sturm durch das Unterholz. _Weg_ , hämmerte eine Stimme im Takt ihrer Schritte, _weg, nur weg. Je weiter, desto besser. Schau nicht zurück, Tara, und dreh dich bloß nicht um._  
  
Ihr wilder Lauf endete, als sie über eine Baumwurzel stolperte. Sie schlug der Länge nach hin, sprang panisch wieder auf und bemerkte, dass das Pochen nachgelassen hatte. Sie verharrte und sog die Luft ein, doch sie witterte nichts außer dem üblichen Getier. Ein Opossum saß in einem nahen Baum und beäugte sie neugierig. In der Ferne hörte sie den Ruf einer Eule, die mit lautlosen Flügelschlägen in ihre Richtung flog. Keine Spur eines Menschen. Tara atmete erleichtert auf, bis ihr voller Grauen bewusst wurde, was sie eben fast getan hätte.  
  
„Gottverdammte Scheiße“, flüsterte sie und schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. „Oh Gott, wie konnte ich nur? Wie konnte ich nur?“  
  
Sie versuchte verzweifelt, ihre Fänge einzuziehen, doch ihr Körper war noch zu erregt, um ihr zu gehorchen. Sie ballte ihre Fäuste und versuchte es erneut, doch die Gewalt über ihre Zähne blieb ihr verwehrt.  
  
„Gottverdammte Scheiße!“, schrie sie.  
  
Ein Flattern erklang hinter ihr. Sie fuhr herum und sah eine große Eule, die vom Himmel herabschoss. Bevor sie den Boden berührte, veränderte sich ihre Gestalt und ehe Tara sich versah, stand ein nackter Mann vor ihr. Sam.  
  
Sie wich zurück. „Bleib weg von mir, Sam!“  
  
„Tara-...“  
  
„Bleib verdammt nochmal, wo du bist! Ich mache keine Witze!“  
  
Blut. Ihr Körper verlangte mit aller Macht danach. Egal von wem.  
  
„Tara, lass-...“  
  
„Sam! Ich kann mich gerade nicht kontrollieren! Verschwinde!“  
  
Sam hob beschwichtigend die Hände und ging zwei Schritte zurück. Tara schloss die Augen und biss krampfhaft ihre Zähne aufeinander, um ihren unbeschreiblichen Durst zurückzudrängen. Sams Blut hatte noch nie zuvor so unwiderstehlich gewirkt. Sie versuchte, ruhig zu atmen und sich dabei jedes noch so widerwärtige Bild vor Augen zu führen, was ihr Gehirn hergab. Langsam, sehr langsam trat Sams Herzschlag in den Hintergrund und endlich gelang es ihr, ihre Fangzähne einzuziehen.  
  
Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Sam immer noch vor sich stehen. Scham brach über sie herein und sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Es tut mir so unendlich leid, Sam. Ich wollte das nicht, aber... Oh Gott, es tut mir so leid.“  
  
„Ist schon gut“, sagte Sam besänftigend.  
  
Tara blickte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Gut?“, wiederholte sie fassungslos. „Gut?! Ich bin ein verfluchtes Monster! Ich hätte beinahe deine kleine Tochter umgebracht, Sam! Verstehst du mich? Umgebracht!“  
  
„Und ich habe auf meinen Bruder geschossen“, antwortete Sam ruhig. „Und das nicht beinahe. Also bist du immer noch besser als ich.“  
  
„Das ist doch nicht zu vergleichen.“  
  
„Stimmt. In meinem Alter sollte ich mein Wandler-Temperament viel besser im Griff haben als du deinen Blutdurst.“  
  
„Sam...“  
  
„Du bist, was du bist, Tara“, sagte Sam sanft. „Und ich werde dich nicht für Dinge verantwortlich machen, für die du nichts kannst.“  
  
Tara schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf. „Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen. Du solltest mir einen Pfahl durch mein verkommenes Herz stoßen.“  
  
Sam nickte ernst. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, wenn du Vicky noch einmal bedrohst, werde ich genau das auch tun. Aber ich werde dich nicht für Dinge verurteilen, die du nicht getan hast. Vicky lebt und es geht ihr gut. Und ich hätte es verdammt nochmal besser wissen müssen, als sie ins Bellefleur's zu bringen. Du bist beileibe nicht der einzige Vampir, der in Bon Temps rumläuft, und jeder Übernatürliche auf dieser Welt weiß, was für eine Wirkung Babyblut auf euch hat.“  
  
Tara ließ sich langsam zu Boden sinken und barg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Es tut mir so leid, Sam“, wiederholte sie kläglich. „Ich war so nah dran, zu... Ich war so verdammt nah dran.“  
  
Sam setzte sich neben sie. „Ich hätte Vicky nicht mitbringen dürfen“, sagte er noch einmal. „Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ein gefährlicher Fehler dieser Tage.“ Abwesend nahm er einen Ast in die Hand und zerbrach ihn nach und nach in viele kleine Stücke. „Sie wollte nicht einschlafen, deswegen haben wir einen kleinen Spaziergang mit ihr gemacht. Ich war unglaublich leichtsinnig.“  
  
„Hör auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen!“, befahl Tara unwirsch.  
  
„Wenn du auch damit aufhörst“, schlug Sam vor und Tara lächelte wider Willen.  
  
„Ich werde sie zumindest nicht mehr laut sagen, wenn du darauf bestehst.“  
  
„Das klingt doch nach einem Deal.“ Sam hielt ihr die Hand hin und Tara schlug ein.  
  
Sie versanken in Schweigen. Sam hatte seinen Kopf gegen den Stamm in seinem Rücken gelegt und schaute hinauf in den Nachthimmel. Tara musterte Sam verstohlen.  
  
„Wie ist es so?“, fragte sie zögernd. „Vater zu sein?“  
  
Sam rieb sich das Gesicht. „Anstrengend“, antwortete er müde, „ ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal länger als drei Stunden geschlafen habe. Und gleichzeitig ist es absolut überwältigend.“ Er lächelte hilflos. „Ich habe nie ein so vollkommenes Geschöpf gesehen wie sie. Wenn sie mich ansieht, ihre kleine Hand nach mir ausstreckt... Es ist unglaublich, Tara. Es gibt nichts, was ich nicht für sich tun würde.“  
  
Tara seufzte leise. „Das klingt wundervoll, weißt du das? Jemanden so sehr zu lieben, meine ich.“  
  
„Vielleicht... Aber es versetzt mich auch oft genug in grauenvolle Angst“, gestand Sam. „Was ist, wenn ich es vermassele? Ich habe wirklich schon genug Dinge in meinem Leben vermasselt...“  
  
Sam redete weiter, doch Taras Aufmerksamkeit wurde plötzlich abgelenkt. Sie spürte die Anwesenheit einer bekannten Präsenz und als sie sich umschaute, sah sie Pam in einiger Entfernung zwischen den Bäumen stehen und sie beobachten. Tara fühlte sich allein durch ihren Anblick erleichtert und beruhigt, bevor ihr Pams gleichgültiges Benehmen wieder einfiel und sie wütend die Augen verengte.  
  
„... und wenn sie eine Wandlerin ist?“, fuhr Sam fort. „Eigentlich ist dieses Schicksal niemandem zu wünschen.“  
  
Tara wandte ihren Blick von Pam ab. „Glaubst du denn, dass sie eine Wandlerin ist?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Ja, ich bin mir eigentlich sehr sicher. Wandlergene müssen nicht stark sein, aber meine leibliche Mutter hatte zwei Söhne und beide waren Wandler. Zumindest in unserer Familie scheinen sie also sehr dominant zu sein.“  
  
„Dann wirst du ihr zeigen, was es heißt, ein Wandler zu sein“, sagte Tara lächelnd. „Du wirst es nicht vermasseln, Sam. Du bist ein guter Mensch, ein guter Freund und du wirst auch ein guter Vater sein. Da habe ich gar keine Zweifel. Immerhin warst du gerade bereit, dich einem Vampir zu stellen, um deine Tochter zu beschützen.“  
  
Sam lächelte zurück. „Danke, Tara. Aber du irrst dich. Ich bin kein guter Mensch. Ich habe gemordet, gestohlen, zahlreiche Menschen verletzt und ins Unglück gestürzt. Ich bin alles andere als ein guter Mensch.“  
  
„Für mich schon.“ Tara ergriff seine Hand. „Du hast mich nie im Stich gelassen, bist immer da gewesen, wenn ich sonst niemanden auf dieser Welt hatte. Und all das, ohne dass ich dir jemals etwas dafür zurückgegeben habe. Vermutlich bist du die einzige Person auf diesem Planeten, die mich einfach mag. Keine Ahnung, warum.“  
  
Sam rieb sich verlegen über den Hinterkopf. „Das ist doch gar nicht wahr. Sookie und Lafayette mögen dich auch. Unter anderem.“  
  
„Lafayette ist mein Cousin und Sookie und ich waren beide die Außenseiter unserer Schule. Wir mussten einfach zusammenhalten“, gab Tara zurück.  
  
„Und jetzt hast du Pam.“  
  
Taras Blick wanderte zu ihrer Macherin, die immer noch unter den Bäumen stand und ihnen aufmerksam zuhörte. Ihre Augenbraue hob sich bei Sams Worten.  
  
„Ja, Pam ist ein verdammt gutes Beispiel dafür, was ich bei anderen üblicherweise für Reaktionen hervorrufe“, erwiderte Tara, ohne ihre Augen von Pam abzuwenden, „bevor uns irgendein Ritual gegen unser beider Willen auf ewig aneinander gekettet hat, wollte sie mich umbringen.“  
  
Pams Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert, während Sam ihre Hand drückte: „Du bist es wert, gemocht zu werden, Tara. Wirklich.“  
  
„Ich bezweifele, dass meine Fangzähne mich liebenswerter gemacht haben. Nicole hasst mich bestimmt.“  
  
„Nicole ist Vampirrechtlerin.“  
  
„Das habe ich ihr jetzt mit Sicherheit ausgetrieben.“  
  
„Ach, quatsch.“  
  
Tara lächelte leicht. „Es gab Momente, da dachte ich, dass du und ich es sein könnten, weißt du? Der Barbesitzer, der hoffnungslos in die naive, blonde Kellnerin verliebt ist, und die Barkeeperin mit dem beschissenen Leben. Klingt doch absolut typisch.“  
  
Sam nickte ernst. „Durchaus.“  
  
„Bis die Barkeeperin zur Vampirin wurde und der Barbesitzer mit einer engagierten Vampirrechtsaktivistin eine wunderschöne Tochter bekam.“  
  
„Eine Freundschaftsgeschichte also?“, fragte Sam.  
  
Tara sah ihn lange an, dann umarmte sie ihn. „Eine Freundschaftsgeschichte klingt gut.“  
  
Sam drückte sie an sich. „Ich wünsche dir nur das Beste, Tara. Das habe ich immer getan. Du bist doch glücklich, oder?“  
  
„Meistens“, antwortete Tara und schloss die Augen in seiner warmen, tröstlichen Umarmung. „Und du hast bereits das Beste: eine tolle Frau und eine süße, kleine Tochter. Um dir das nicht zu vermasseln, sollte ich mich zukünftig von euch fernhalten.“  
  
„Von Vicky zumindest“, schränkte Sam ein und löste sich von ihr. „Aber das Bellefleur's scheint doch ein guter Ort zu sein, um sich über den Weg zu laufen.“  
  
Tara lächelte. „Okay.“  
  
Sam beugte sich vor und küsste sie liebevoll auf die Wange. „Bis bald, Tara.“  
  
„Mach‘s gut, Sam.“  
  
Sam erhob sich und verwandelte sich nach einem letzten Blick zurück in die Eule, die sich mit ein paar raschen Flügelschlägen in den Himmel schraubte. Tara sah ihm nach, bis er über den Baumwipfeln verschwunden war, dann erhob sie sich, klopfte Erde und Blätter von ihrer Hose und ging zu Pam hinüber.  
  
„Ich habe dich gewarnt“, empfing Pam sie kühl.  
  
„Ich habe es nicht drauf angelegt, dem Baby zu begegnen.“  
  
„Und das soll ich dir glauben, ja? Ich habe alles stehen und liegen gelassen, nur weil du-...“  
  
„Verdammte Scheiße, Pam“, unterbrach Tara sie aufgebracht. „Ich habe gerade beinahe die Tochter meines besten Freundes gefressen! Ich habe mich niemals für etwas so sehr verabscheut, okay? Also tu mir einen Gefallen und erspar mir deine gottverdammte Strafpredigt!“  
  
Pam maß Tara mit einem missbilligenden Blick. „Ich hoffe, du hast deine Lektion gelernt.“  
  
„Habe ich“, raunzte Tara. „Keine Babys für den Rest meines unendlichen Lebens. Zufrieden?“  
  
„Allerdings.“  
  
Tara schnaubte und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.  
  
„Sollen wir zurückfliegen?“, fragte Pam.  
  
Tara ging ohne eine Antwort an ihr vorbei und tiefer in den Wald hinein. Einen Augenblick später hörte sie Pams Schritte hinter sich, die ihr zögernd folgten. Sie lief weiter durch das Unterholz und folgte schließlich einem breiten Pfad, der sie direkt zum Ufer eines kleinen Sees führte. Tara lief über den Holzsteg und setzte sich an dessen Ende. Rasch streifte sie Schuhe und Strümpfe ab und ließ ihre nackten Füße ins Wasser baumeln. Versunken sah sie dabei zu, wie die kleinen Wellen, die sich kreisförmig von ihr ausbreiteten, das Spiegelbild der Sterne verwischten, und spürte, wie der letzte Rest ihrer Wut verrauchte und sich stattdessen eine ermattende Traurigkeit in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Sie schlang haltsuchend ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper, als das Klackern hochhackiger Schuhe auf den Holzbohlen die Ankunft ihrer Macherin ankündigte. Pam lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an einen der Pfosten und sah Tara abwartend an. Als Tara keine Anstalten machte, ein Wort zu sagen, stieß sie abschätzig die Luft aus.  
  
„Erklärst du mir, was das soll?“, fragte sie gereizt.  
  
„Es ist schön hier, oder?“ Tara sah immer noch über den See.  
  
„Geschmackssache“, urteilte Pam kühl.  
  
Tara seufzte leise. „Ich habe hier schwimmen gelernt“, erzählte sie dann unaufgefordert. „Onkel Cyrus hat mich, Lafayette, Jason und Sookie einen Nachmittag hierher mitgenommen und es uns beigebracht. Jason hat sich aufgeführt, als könnte er schon alles und hat die ganze Zeit versucht, uns unterzutauchen, bis Lafayette ihm irgendwann erzählt hat, dass Sheriff Dearborne hier schon mal einen Alligator erlegt hat. Sookie hat sich daraufhin überhaupt nicht mehr ins Wasser getraut und Jason markierte zwar den großen Macker, der jeden Alligator in die Flucht schlagen würde, aber auch er hielt sich danach lieber in der Nähe des Ufers.“ Tara lächelte wehmütig, während Pam ihrer Geschichte unbewegt lauschte. „Sookies Oma hatte uns einen riesigen Picknickkorb gepackt und nach der Schwimmstunde saßen wir hier auf dem Steg und haben Sandwiches gegessen, während uns Onkel Cyrus Gruselgeschichten über die Sümpfe erzählt hat. Ich glaube, das war der glücklichste Tag meiner Kindheit.“  
  
Das Wasser plätscherte leise, als Tara ihre Beine bewegte. Pam scharrte mit den Füßen.  
  
„Hast du mich deswegen hierher gelotst?“, fragte sie schließlich, als Tara nicht weiter sprach.  
  
Tara plätscherte ein wenig stärker. „Ich habe mir damals etwas versprochen“, fuhr sie schließlich fort, „dass ich meinen Kindern hier auch mal das Schwimmen beibringen werde. Dass ich auch einen Picknickkorb voller Sandwiches und Limonade packen werde und ihnen hier, an diesem Steg, das Schwimmen beibringen werde.“ Tara verstummte.  
  
„Daher weht also der Wind.“ Pam seufzte schwer und stieß sich von dem Pfahl ab. „Darüber hast du vermutlich auch die letzten Tage ständig gebrütet, stimmt's? Jedenfalls bin ich für so etwas der denkbar falsche Ansprechpartner. Am besten sprichst du mit deinen Babyvampir-Freundinnen darüber.“ Pam machte Anstalten, den Steg zu verlassen.  
  
„Verdammte Scheiße, Pam!“ Tara drehte sich herum. In ihrer Stimme vibrierte so viel Wut, dass Pam automatisch inne hielt. „Vor ein paar Monaten hast du mich angefleht, meine Macherin sein zu dürfen. Dann sei jetzt gefälligst auch meine verdammte Macherin!“  
  
Pam wandte den Kopf. „Ich kümmere mich darum, dass du dich ausreichend nährst, niemanden umbringst, insbesondere nicht deine kostbaren Hinterwäldler“, zählte sie in scharfem Ton auf, „ich gebe dir Arbeit und etwas zum Anziehen und als kleinen Bonus verschaffe ich dir auch noch die besten Orgasmen deines Lebens. Ich erfülle mein Soll bereits mehr als ausreichend, würde ich sagen.“  
  
„Die besten Orgasmen meines Lebens, das ist wahr.“ Tara nickte bitter. „Du spielst auf meinem Körper wie eine Pianistin auf ihrem Klavier. Wie kann es bloß sein, dass du meinen Körper so gut verstehst und mein Inneres so gar nicht?“  
  
„Was ist dein Problem?“  
  
„Mein Problem ist, dass du anscheinend ganz genau gemerkt hast, dass mit mir in den letzten Tagen etwas nicht stimmte, aber du nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen bist, nachzufragen, was es ist.“  
  
„Ich habe nachgefragt“, erinnerte Pam sie spitz. „Vor ein paar Stunden erst habe ich dich gefragt, ob mit dir alles okay ist.“  
  
Tara sah sie ungläubig an. „Das nennst du nachfragen? Diese genervten, hingeworfenen Worte zwischen Tür und Angel, die ganz sicher nicht auf eine ausschweifende Antwort aus sind?“  
  
Pam verdrehte die Augen. „Herrgott nochmal! Komm mir bloß nicht mit diesem Getue, Tara. Ich konnte diesem Gerede um den heißen Brei noch nie etwas abgewinnen. Wenn du ein Problem hast, komm gefälligst zu mir und sag es klipp und klar. Erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich wegen jedem Kinkerlitzchen, das dein hypersensibles Gemüt bedrückt, um dich herumschleiche.“  
  
„Doch, Pam“, antwortete Tara nachdrücklich. „Tatsächlich erwarte ich genau das von dir. Dass du zu mir kommst und mir hilfst, mit den Problemen meines neuen Vampirlebens fertig zu werden. Das ist doch die Aufgabe einer Macherin, oder irre ich mich da?“  
  
„Wer hat dir denn den Unsinn erzählt?“, schnaubte Pam.  
  
„Bill“, antwortete Tara einfach. „So geht er mit Jessica um. Und ob es dir passt oder nicht, Pam, aber er ist der Macher, mit dem ich bisher am Längsten zusammen gelebt habe. Er hat mein Bild davon geprägt, wie ein Macher sich verhalten sollte.“  
  
Pam zog eine Braue hoch. „Du willst zukünftig also keinen Sex mehr, stattdessen soll ich dir ein warmes TruBlood ans Bett bringen und mit dir über deine Erlebnisse des Tages reden?“  
  
„Auf das TruBlood kann ich verzichten, aber ja, ich fände es schön, wenn du mit mir über meine Erlebnisse und Gefühle redest. Gerne nach dem Sex.“  
  
„Ich dachte, für so etwas hast du dir im letzten halben Jahr Willa und Jessica herangezogen.“  
  
„Weil du nicht da warst, Pam“, rief Tara ihr mitleidlos ins Gedächtnis. „Du hast mich im Stich gelassen, also musste ich mich an jemand anderen wenden. Aber jetzt bist du wieder da und willst es angeblich wieder gut machen. Ich will  mit _dir_ über solche Dinge reden! Du willst doch die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben sein, oder nicht? Nun, das bedeutet wohl oder übel, dass du dir solche Dinge anhören musst!“  
  
Pam zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern. „Bitte sehr, dann reden wir darüber. Du wirktest nach meiner Rückkehr nicht so, als ob du mich jetzt geradewegs zu deiner Kummerkasten-Tante machen wolltest, aber wenn du das plötzlich doch willst, tun wir es eben.“  
  
Und so leidenschaftslos diese Worte auch gesprochen wurden, dämmerte Tara doch zum ersten Mal, dass die Situation für Pam ebenfalls weit davon entfernt war, wirklich einfach zu sein. Sie war ebenso darum bemüht, die zerbrechliche Balance, die ihre Beziehung derzeit darstellte, nicht zu gefährden wie Tara. Für sie bedeutete das, Tara in Ruhe zu lassen, wenn diese nicht explizit etwas anderes verlangte, wurde Tara plötzlich klar.  
  
„Also können wir jetzt darüber reden?“, fragte sie langsam.  
  
„Kinder? Ich bin wirklich nicht-...“  
  
„Pam!“  
  
Pam verdrehte die Augen und ging zurück zu ihrem Pfahl. „Na schön, rede!“, forderte sie Tara auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Tara schaute wieder über den See und überlegte, wie sie anfangen sollte. „Ich wollte immer Kinder“, sagte sie schließlich einfach. „Vermutlich um mir selbst die Familie zu verschaffen, die ich nie hatte. Oder um meiner Mutter zu beweisen, dass ich es besser kann als sie. Keine Ahnung... Aber so oder so war es immer ein Teil dessen, wie ich mir meine Zukunft vorgestellt habe.“  
  
„Häuschen in der Vorstadt, ein langweiliger Ehemann, dem du sein Bier bringst, nachdem du seinen plärrenden Bälgern Abendessen gemacht hast?“, fragte Pam spöttisch.  
  
„Oder eine Ehefrau.“ Tara zuckte die Schultern. „Was ist falsch daran?“  
  
„Ich hätte höher gesteckte Lebensziele von dir erwartet, das ist alles.“  
  
„Wenn du in einer solch desaströsen Familie aufgewachsen wärst wie ich, würde dir dieses Lebensziel geradezu unerreichbar vorkommen, glaub mir.“ Tara brachte die glatte Wasserfläche erneut in Aufruhr. „Aber es ist ja jetzt auch egal, richtig?“  
  
„Du wirst keine eigenen Kinder haben, das ist richtig“, antwortete Pam, „aber du kannst dir irgendwann einen Babyvampir anschaffen. Aufsässig, störrisch und ständig musst du hinter ihnen herputzen. Die Erfahrung ist vermutlich dieselbe.“  
  
Tara sah über die Schulter zu Pam und bemerkte das neckende Funkeln in ihren Augen. Sie musste wider Willen grinsen. Pams Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, dann wurde sie wieder ernst.  
  
„Worauf ich hinaus will, Tara: Ja, es stimmt, es gibt einige Dinge, die du mit deiner Wandlung zum Vampir unwiederbringlich verloren hast. Aber dafür hast du unendliche Möglichkeiten dazu gewonnen. Ewiges Leben zum Beispiel. Du wirst immer jung, schön und gesund bleiben. Kaum jemand besitzt die körperliche Kraft, dir weh zu tun. Die ganze Welt liegt dir zu Füßen, jeder Winkel wartet darauf, von dir erobert zu werden. Vielleicht musst du dich von deinem sonnigen, kleingeistigen Vorstadtleben verabschieden, aber du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass eine kluge Frau wie du nur diesen einen Wunsch hatte. Komm schon, Baby, ein bisschen mehr Fantasie hätte ich dir schon zugetraut.“  
  
„Reisen“, murmelte Tara versonnen. „Das wollte ich auch schon immer tun. Unabhängig sein. Frei von Verpflichtungen.“  
  
Pam lächelte. „Schon viel besser.“  
  
Tara drehte sich zu Pam herum. „Wolltest du nie Kinder?“  
  
Pams Lächeln erlosch. „Nein“, antwortete sie brüsk. „Und ich dachte, Sinn dieser Übung wäre, dass wir über dich reden, nicht über mich.“  
  
„Sinn dieser Übung ist es, dass wir uns kennenlernen“, berichtigte Tara sie. „Komm schon, Pam.“  
  
Pam sah sie abweisend an.  
  
„Ist es verwerflich, dass ich die Frau kennenlernen will, mit der ich die nächsten Jahrhunderte verbringen werde? Mit der ich jede Nacht schlafe?“, fragte Tara bittend.  
  
Pam stöhnte genervt. „Also gut, eine Frage. Eine einzige!“  
  
Tara musste nicht lange überlegen. „Warst du jemals schwanger?“  
  
Pam sah sie verdutzt an. „Sehr geschickt, Baby“, antwortete sie langsam. „Hättest du mich nach Kindern gefragt, hätte ich dir ein schnelles Nein an den Kopf werfen können, aber so...“ Sie schaute ebenfalls über den See. „Ja, ich war schwanger. Ein einziges Mal.“  
  
Tara sah aufmerksam zu ihr auf, sagte aber nichts.  
  
„Ich war sechzehn und weit davon entfernt, verheiratet zu sein. Außerdem wollte ich auch keine Kinder. Die Vorstellung, Jahr für Jahr ein weiteres Balg aus mir herauszupressen und jedes Mal in Gefahr zu laufen, im Kindbett zu sterben, war mir zutiefst zuwider. Und obwohl natürlich niemals darüber gesprochen wurde und erst recht nicht in einem strengreligiösen Haus wie dem meiner Eltern, war es doch unter den Frauen in London ein offenes Geheimnis, an welche Türen man klopfen musst, um eine Engelmacherin zu finden. Auch ich hatte genug Gespräche unter dem Gesinde belauscht, um zu wissen, wohin ich mich wenden musste.“  
  
„War es schlimm?“, fragte Tara vorsichtig.  
  
„Das Haus war ein Drecksloch und die Frau nicht gerade zimperlich“, antwortete Pam hart. „Und von höheren Töchtern, die durch die Gegen hurten, hielt sie sowieso nichts. Aber sie hat getan, wofür ich sie bezahlt habe. Und sie war äußerst gründlich, das muss man ihr lassen. Neben einem ekelhaften Gebräu, das ich trinken musste, fuhrwerkte sie auch noch mit einer dünnen Stange in mir herum. Ich fing wie versprochen an zu bluten und trieb das Kind aus. Natürlich tat es weh, aber ich war vor allem erleichtert, dass es vorbei war.“ Pam starrte kurz vor sich hin, dann sah sie zu Tara. „Allerdings war es damit nicht vorbei. Zwei Tage später bekam ich hohes Fieber. Meine Eltern waren außer sich vor Sorge und holten die besten Ärzte ins Haus. Es hatte zu der Zeit ein paar Fälle von Pocken gegeben und alle waren überzeugt, dass ich mich angesteckt hatte. Ob ich mich von selbst erholte oder irgendeine der Arzneien, mit denen man mich vollpumpte, gegen die Infektion half, kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich wurde wieder gesund und vor lauter Erleichterung darüber, dass es doch nicht die Pocken waren, wurden keine weiteren Fragen nach dem wahren Grund meiner Krankheit gestellt. Aber ich wurde danach nie wieder schwanger.“  
  
„Das tut mir Leid“, murmelte Tara betroffen.  
  
Pam schnaubte. „Muss es nicht. Für mich war das ein durchaus angenehmer Nebeneffekt. Obwohl mir später klar wurde, dass ich mich mit meinen Geldmitteln auch an eine bessere Quelle hätte wenden können als unsere Küchenmädchen. Es gab einige hochangesehene Ärzte und Hebammen, die Abtreibungen vornahmen und von denen die wenigsten Patienten Infektionen bekamen. Nicht wenige Frauen sind nach einer Behandlung wie der meinen gestorben. Ich hatte einfach Glück. In den Bordellen, in denen ich später gearbeitet habe, wurden um Längen bessere Ärzte herangezogen.“  
  
„Wer war der Vater?“  
  
Pam warf Tara einen seltsamen Blick zu. „Eine erstaunliche Frage an eine Frau mit meinem Lebenswandel.“  
  
„Also weißt du es nicht?“  
  
Pam spielte nachdenklich mit den Bändern ihres Korsetts. „Doch“, sagte sie langsam. „Tatsächlich weiß ich es noch sehr genau. Jake, einer unserer Stallburschen. Ein stattlicher junger Mann. Alle Frauen unseres Haushalts haben ihm hinterhergehechelt. Er war der erste Mann, mit dem ich jemals geschlafen habe. Unsere Affäre ging ungefähr ein halbes Jahr, dann wurde er vom Stallmeister eines Grafen abgeworben und verließ London.“  
  
„Und du hast es nie bereut? Dass du das Kind nicht bekommen hast?“  
  
„Nein.“ Pam schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Ein Kind hätte nichts Grundlegendes geändert, allerdings hätte es alles noch schlimmer gemacht. Meine Eltern hätten mich früher verstoßen und mit einem Kind wäre es weit schwerer gewesen über die Runden zu kommen als ohnehin schon. Vermutlich hätten mich die Edelbordelle nicht genommen und ich hätte mich in heruntergekommenen Spelunken verkaufen müssen. Vielleicht wäre ich nie zum Vampir geworden. Nein, ich habe es tatsächlich nie bereut.“  
  
Tara stand auf, trat zu Pam und küsste sie zärtlich. „Es tut mir trotzdem Leid, dass du so etwas durchmachen musstest“, sagte sie sanft. „Und danke.“  
  
„Wofür?“, fragte Pam verständnislos.  
  
„Dass du mir davon erzählt hast. Danke. Ein kleines Stückchen mehr aus dem bewegten Leben der Pamela Swynford De Beaufort. Ein wenig mehr Verstehen und ein wenig mehr Vertrauen.“ Tara strich Pam einige Haarsträhnen hinter das Ohr, dann trat sie zurück und griff nach dem Saum ihres T-Shirts.  
  
„Und was wird das jetzt?“, erkundigte sich Pam mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, während Tara sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog.  
  
„Jetzt, Barbie, gehen wir schwimmen“, antwortete Tara grinsend, öffnete ihren BH und schlüpfte aus Hose und Unterhose.  
  
Pam betrachtete ihren muskulösen Körper verlangend, dann äugte sie misstrauisch ins Wasser. „Ich habe wenig Lust, in dieser Brühe zu baden und noch weniger Lust dazu, mich mit ein paar missgelaunten Alligatoren zu prügeln. Vergiss es!“  
  
„Feigling!“, feixte Tara und trat zum Rand des Stegs.  
  
Sie streckte die Arme aus und tauchte mit einem eleganten Sprung in das tiefschwarze Wasser. Pam beobachtete, wie sie in einiger Entfernung wieder auftauchte. Das Wasser umspielte ihren dunklen Körper, als sie mit geschmeidigen, kraftvollen Bewegungen durch den See schwamm. Pam seufzte leise, dann begann sie, sich aus ihrem Korsett zu schälen.  
  
„Es stimmt übrigens nicht, was du Sam erzählt hast, weißt du?“, rief sie über den See. „Als ich dich das erste Mal in meinem Keller gesehen habe, wollte ich dich nicht umbringen. Ich wollte dich viel lieber an die Wand ketten und ficken. Erst danach wollte ich dich umbringen.“  
  
Lautes Lachen hallte über das Wasser. „Soll ich bei Gelegenheit mal wieder eine Waffe auf dich richten, wenn dich das so scharf macht?“  
  
„Wenn du das wagst...“ Pam stieg aus ihrem Rock und warf ihre Unterwäsche ebenfalls auf den Stapel.  
  
„Auch nicht gefährlicher, als dich nach deiner Vergangenheit zu fragen“, urteilte Tara frech aus der Entfernung und tauchte unter.  
  
„Da wird anscheinend gerade jemand übermütig“, murmelte Pam und glitt mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln ins Wasser.  
  


 

 

°°°


	31. Die Pflichten eines Abkömmlings (Eric/Willa/Pam/Tara)

 

_ "I'm a virgin, pretty much." - "So much courage, so little experience." _

  
  
  
Willa sah verwundert von ihrem Handy auf, als die schwere Eisentür zu den Hinterräumen einen schmalen Spalt weit aufgedrückt wurde. Eine zierliche junge Frau linste verschämt zu der Theke herüber. Ein paar blondgefärbte Strähnen hatten sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst und der schwarze Kajal um ihre großen, blauen Augen war leicht verschmiert.  
  
„Hallo“, grüßte sie, als sie Willa und Pam entdeckte, und kicherte unsicher.  
  
Pam unterbrach ihre Arbeit ebenfalls und hob eine Braue.  
  
„Ich bin Lucy.“  
  
„Hallo“, erwiderte Willa mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, was Lucy sogleich erleichtert erwiderte.  
  
Pam verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich wieder den Bestandslisten zu.  
  
„Ich gehöre zu Eric.“  
  
„Das war kaum zu überhören“, murmelte Pam.  
  
„Ja…“ Die Frau errötete und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich muss jetzt leider auch schon weg.“  
  
„Wie schade…“  
  
„Bis dann“, meinte Willa.  
  
„Bis dann.“ Eilig huschte Lucy davon.  
  
Die Eingangstür war gerade zugefallen, als sich die Tür nach hinten ein weiteres Mal öffnete. Mit genervter Miene trat Eric ein und schloss seinen Gürtel.  
  
„Das ging schnell“, kommentierte Pam ohne aufzusehen.  
  
„Spar’s dir“, knurrte Eric und setzte sich zu ihnen an die Bar.  
  
„So unbefriedigend?“  
  
Eric stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Menschen sind einfach nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren.“  
  
„Ich fand, Lucy sah nett aus“, sagte Willa.  
  
„Wer?“  
  
„Lucy.“  
  
Eric runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Die Frau eben“, präzisierte Willa.  
  
„Ah… Ich habe nicht nach ihrem Namen gefragt“, erwiderte Eric desinteressiert.  
  
„Ich hätte dir gleich sagen können, dass das nichts wird.“ Pam schob die Listen zur Seite und machte sich eine kurze Notiz.  
  
„Ach?“  
  
„Ich hatte schon immer ein besseres Auge für Frauen.“  
  
„Ist das so?“  
  
„Schau dir Tara an.“  
  
Eric stieß ein trockenes Lachen aus.  
  
„Wir würden jedenfalls nicht schon wieder hier sitzen“, fuhr Pam ungerührt fort.  
  
„Sie ist ja auch dein Abkömmling…“  
  
„…und Sex mit seinem Abkömmling ist einfach...“, Pam schloss genussvoll die Augen, „... göttlich.“  
  
„Ich erinnere mich“, antwortete Eric und zwinkerte Pam anzüglich zu.  
  
Willa sah zwischen ihnen umher, doch keiner der Beiden schien ihre Anwesenheit noch wahrzunehmen.  
  
„Sehr tragisch, dass niemand mehr in der Lage ist, deine Gelüste in diesem Maße zu befriedigen.“ Pam stand auf und strich ihr Haar zurück.  
  
Eric lehnte sich gegen den Tresen und folgte ihren Bewegungen. „Niemand?“  
  
Ein verruchtes Lächeln umspielte Pams Lippen, als sie ihre Sachen nahm.  
  
„Niemand“, erwiderte sie bedauernd. Ihre Hüften wiegten sich verführerisch, als sie an ihm vorbeischritt.  
  
Eric sah ihr nach und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.  


 

*

  
Willa stieß mit einem Fuß die Tür auf.  
  
„Das sind die letzten“, sagte sie und stellte die beiden Getränkekästen hinter den Tresen.  
  
„Danke“, erwiderte Tara und wischte das leergeräumte Regal trocken. Achtlos warf sie das feuchte Tuch in die Spüle und ergriff die ersten Flaschen. „Könntest du heute an der Bar aushelfen? Nicole fällt die nächsten Wochen aus und ich wette mit dir, dass weder Pam noch dein ach so vielbeschäftigter Macher sich um einen Ersatz bemüht haben.“  
  
„Okay.“  
  
„Du musst auch nur spülen und die Gläser einsammeln. Liam kümmert sich dann um die Getränke und ich mache die Tür.“  
  
Willa nickte und hängte das Handtuch an einen der dafür vorgesehen Haken. „Eric und Pam…“ Sie verstummte und verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht.  
  
„Was ist mit den beiden?“, fragte Tara und stellte zwei Flaschen Rum ins Regal.  
  
„Waren sie ein… Paar?“  
  
Die Flaschen schepperten laut, als Tara den nächsten Karton aufriss. „Sie haben gevögelt, mehr nicht.“  
  
„Hm.“ Vorsichtig sah Willa zu ihr. „Und machen sie das immer noch?“  
  
„Nein! Am Anfang halt, als er sie gerade verwandelt hat.“ Es entstand eine kleine Pause. „Warum fragst du?“, schob Tara schließlich misstrauisch hinterher.  
  
„Die beiden hatten vor ein paar Tagen so ein Gespräch… Danach war ich etwas unsicher, wie sie zueinander stehen.“  
  
Hellhörig geworden wandte Tara sich ihr zu, die Stirn leicht gerunzelt. „Über was haben die denn da gesprochen?“  
  
„Ach, nichts wichtiges.“ Willa winkte ab. „Ging um eine von Erics Frauen. Lief wohl nicht so gut.“  
  
Ein schadenfrohes Grinsen breitete sich auf Taras Lippen aus. „Er kann sich gerne ein paar Tipps bei uns abholen.“  
  
Willa lächelte. „Ihr seid euch manchmal so ähnlich.“  
  
„Ich und Eric?“, fragte Tara entsetzt.  
  
_Das auch…_ , dachte Willa bei sich, sagte dann aber laut: „Du und Pam.“  
  
Tara warf ihr über die Schulter einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das als Kompliment sehen soll…“  
  
„Habt ihr eigentlich von Anfang an miteinander geschlafen? Wenn du nicht darüber reden willst, ist das natürlich okay“, fügte sie eilig hinzu.  
  
„Nicht vom ersten Tag an. Das erste Mal, als wir sie aus der Autorität befreit haben.“ Tara zerteilte die leeren Kartons und stopfte sie in einen Müllsack, den Willa ihr aufhielt.  
  
„Wie lange war das nach deiner Wandlung?“  
  
„Anderthalb Wochen oder so…“  
  
„Und… ging das von dir aus? Oder wollte Pam?“  
  
„Wir beide wollten es. Warum fragst du das? Hat Eric irgendetwas in die Richtung bei dir versucht?“, forschte Tara nach.  
  
„Nein, gar nicht“, versicherte Willa.  
  
„Besser für ihn“, knurrte Tara.  
  
„Ist eure Verbindung dadurch anders geworden?“  
  
„Klar. Wir sind uns näher gekommen. Also jetzt nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch sonst. Es ist irgendwie… enger geworden. Warum fragst du das alles?“  
  
Willa zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nur so.“  
  
Tara musterte sie von der Seite. „Du hast dich aber nicht in Eric verliebt, oder?“  
  
Willa schüttelte rasch den Kopf.  
  
„Und dabei sollte es bleiben. Er ist ein narzisstisches Arschloch, das jemanden wie dich nicht einmal annähernd verdient. Schlimm genug, dass gerade er dein Macher ist.“  
  
„Er ist schon in Ordnung“, nahm Willa ihn in Schutz.  
  
„Hattest du schon mal Sex?“  
  
„Nein…“, gestand Willa.  
  
„Einen Freund?“  
  
„Auf dem College, aber ich wollte warten. Es sollte mit dem Richtigen sein.“  
  
„Kein Sex vor der Ehe und so?“  
  
„Naja, vor der Ehe vielleicht. Aber der Mann, mit dem ich mein erstes Mal erleben wollte, sollte schon mein zukünftiger Ehemann sein. Keine Ahnung… Du findest das sicher albern.“  
  
„Hm, mein Ding wäre es jetzt nicht, aber wenn du dich damit gut fühlst, ist doch alles super.“  
  
„Aber jetzt wo ich ein Vampir bin…“ Willa stockte und sah unsicher zu Boden.  
  
„Du hast Lust?“  
  
„Manchmal schon…“, gestand Willa zerknirscht.  
  
Tara legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. „Das ist ganz normal, Süße. Ich muss mich manchmal echt zusammennehmen, um Pam nicht mitten in der Bar die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Wenn du nicht mehr warten willst, dann such dir einfach jemanden und mach es. Hast hier ja genug Auswahl. Du kannst vorher mal mit Jessica reden, wenn sie das nächste Mal hier ist. Sie war auch noch Jungfrau, als Bill sie verwandelt hat.“  
  
Willa nickte leicht. „Ist es denn mit Pam anders? Weil sie deine Macherin ist, meine ich.“  
  
„Ganz unter uns: Es ist der geilste Sex, den ich je hatte. Durch das Band fühlst du auch, was sie fühlen. Sie sind in und auf dir, einfach überall. Kein Vergleich zu normalem Sex.“ Tara sah sie an. „Trotzdem! Nicht Eric! Ich rate dir für dein erstes Mal, einen Vampir statt einem unerfahrenen Collegeboy zu nehmen, aber nicht Eric!“  
  
„Er hat bisher nicht einmal angedeutet, dass er Interesse an mir hätte. Also keine Sorge…“  
  
„Nicht Eric!“, wiederholte Tara eindringlich.

*

  
„Entschuldigung, könnte ich mal durch?“, fragte Willa und versuchte, sich an den eng aneinandergeschmiegten Tanzenden vorbeizudrücken, um an einen der hinteren Tische zu gelangen. „Kann ich das mitnehmen?“ Sie deutete auf die leeren Flaschen TruBlood.  
  
Die beiden Männer unterbrachen ihr Gespräch und sahen auf.  
  
„Ja“, erwiderte der eine von ihnen und machte eine ungeduldige Geste. Der Blick des anderen Vampirs blieb länger an ihr hängen. Mit unverhohlenem Interesse musterte er sie.  
  
Unbehaglich wich Willa seinem Blick aus und sammelte eilig die Flaschen ein.  
  
Als sie zurück an die Bar kam, nahm Liam ihr das Tablett ab und stellte die schmutzigen Gläser mit fliegenden Fingern in die Spüle. „Kannst du in den Lagerraum gehen und mir eine Flasche Rum und Kokossirup holen?“  
  
„Klar.“  
  
„Danke.“ Seine Lippen formten ein kaum merkliches _‚ Fünf Minuten…‘_, bevor er ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte und sich dem nächsten Gast zuwandte. „Und mit was kann ich dich beglücken?“  
  
Rasch verschwand Willa nach hinten und genoss für einen Moment die Stille. Gerade in den Nächten, wo Pam und Eric außer Haus waren und sie und Tara die alleinige Verantwortung trugen, kam Willa rasch an ihre Grenzen.  
Im Gegensatz zu Tara hatte sie keinerlei Erfahrungen im Betreiben einer Bar und aufgrund ihres überfürsorglichen, fast schon paranoiden Vaters war sie in ihrem bisherigen Leben kaum in Clubs gewesen und wenn, hatte ihr und ihren Freundinnen stets ein Bodyguard an den Fersen geklebt.  
Sie beneidete Tara und Liam um die Ruhe und Gelassenheit, mit der sie die vielen betrunkenen Menschen und aufgeheizten Vampire händelten und dabei in zügiger Routine ihre Arbeiten erledigten, als würden die laute Musik und die vielen, verführerisch schlagenden Herzen um sie herum nicht existieren. Soweit war Willa noch lange nicht und sie war Liam dankbar, dass er ihr immer wieder die Möglichkeit gab, sich für wenige Minuten zurückzuziehen und sich erneut zu sammeln und während sie die angeforderten Flaschen aus dem Regal nahm, wünschte sie sich nicht zum ersten Mal, über dieselbe Stärke wie Tara zu verfügen. Sie war nur wenige Wochen älter als sie und doch kam es nur selten zu Situationen, in denen sie Mühe hatte, die Kontrolle über ihre Triebe zu behalten. Und das auch meist nur, wenn es um Pam ging.  
  
Willa musste kurz lächeln, als sie an die beiden dachte und gleichzeitig bekümmerte sie der Gedanke an ihre besondere Beziehung. Sobald sie in einem Raum waren, konnte man die Verbindung zwischen ihnen spüren. Immer wieder fanden sich ihre Blicke und ein Teil ihrer Sinne schien ununterbrochen auf den anderen ausgerichtet zu sein.  
Es war kein Vergleich zu der Beziehung zwischen ihr und Eric. Sie war sich in ihrem Verhalten ihm gegenüber noch immer unsicher. Die Schnelligkeit, mit der seine Stimmung ins Negative umschlagen konnte, ließ sie sehr zurückhaltend agieren. Zwar war er ihr gegenüber noch nie handgreiflich oder über die Maße aggressiv geworden, doch hatte sie schon oft genug erlebt, zu was Eric im Stande war, wenn die Wut in ihm einmal Überhand genommen hatte. Allein die Erinnerung daran, wie er manchmal mit Tara umsprang, ließ die Widerworte in ihr oftmals verstummen.  
Andererseits wusste sie, dass sie damit die Möglichkeit aufgab, ihre Verbindung zu Eric zu stärken. Sie sah, wie er mit Pam umging, wie sie miteinander redeten und vertraute Blicke und Berührungen austauschten, etwas, von dem sie und Eric weit entfernt waren. Niemals würde Eric sie in seine Pläne einweihen oder um ihren Rat bitten. Schon dass er sie bewusst aufsuchte, war eher eine Seltenheit. Trotzdem mochte Willa ihn und fühlte sich immer wieder dazu verpflichtet, sein Verhalten zu verteidigen, wenn Tara sich über ihn ärgerte. Er war ihr Macher und behandelte sie freundlich, auch wenn er dabei immer eine gewisse Distanz beibehielt.  
Nur wenn sie Tara und Pam, Jess und Bill und vor allem Pam und Eric miteinander sah, verspürte sie einen leichten Stich und kam dabei nicht drumherum, sich zu fragen, ob die gleiche Nähe irgendwann auch zwischen ihr und ihrem Macher herrschen würde. Dieses stille Verstehen und grenzenlose Vertrauen…  
Willa versuchte, sich keine Hoffnungen darauf zu machen und doch wünschte sie es sich, obwohl sie es sich nur selten eingestand.  
  
Ohrenbetäubende Musik schlug ihr entgegen, als sie zurück in den Club trat.  
  
„Das Paar dahinten will T-Shirts kaufen“, teile Liam ihr mit, als sie die Flaschen neben ihm ins Regal stellte.  
  
„Ich kümmere mich drum“, erwiderte Willa und ging zum Merchandisestand hinüber, wo die beiden Touristen bereits gestenreich miteinander diskutierten. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“  
  
„Gelten die zehn Prozent Rabatt nur für die roten T-Shirts oder auch für die schwarzen?“, fragte die etwas mollige Frau.  
  
„Nur für die roten.“  
  
„Hab ich’s nicht gesagt“, raunte die Frau ihrem Mann zu. „Und gibt es die schwarzen auch mit einer anderen Schrift?“  
  
„Nein, hier wären aber noch welche mit anderem Aufdruck.“ Willa holte einen Stapel T-Shirts unter der Theke hervor und breitete sie vor den beiden aus.  
  
Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis das Pärchen sich zwischen ihren auf Spanisch ausgetragenen Streitigkeiten endlich für zwei Shirts und sechs Schlüsselanhänger als Mitbringsel für ihre Familie in Peru entschieden hatten und in zufriedener Einigkeit Arm in Arm das Fangtasia verließen. Willa seufzte erschöpft, faltete den Haufen an ausgeräumten T-Shirts wieder ordentlich zusammen und legte sie zurück an ihren angestammten Platz. Als sie fertig war, traten gerade drei weitere Frauen an den Stand und begutachteten die Ware interessiert und so lehnte sich Willa an den äußeren Rand der Theke und wartete darauf, dass sie ihre Wahl trafen. Gedankenversunken nippte sie an dem TruBlood, was Tara ihr zwischendurch im Vorbeigehen hingestellt hatte.  
  
„Na, meine Süße! Ganz allein?“  
  
Verwundert drehte Willa sich um und erkannte den Vampir von vorhin, der sie so lange gemustert hatte.  
  
„Hi“, erwiderte Willa zögerlich und stellte das TruBlood neben sich.  
  
„Du warst vorhin so schnell weg.“  
  
„Wenn ihr was bestellen wollt, müsst ihr an die Bar gehen. Ich sammle nur die leeren Gläser ein.“  
  
Der Vampir schob sich näher an sie heran. Sein Blick glitt über ihren Körper und er leckte sich kurz über die Lippen. „Kann man dich etwa auch an der Bar bestellen?“  
  
Willa zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Nein.“  
  
„Wie sieht’s aus?“  
  
Willa wich zurück, als der Vampir ihr noch näher kam. „Mit was?“  
  
Er grinste. „Mit uns? Hier oder draußen?“  
  
„Nirgendwo, danke“, erklärte Willa und wollte sich an ihm vorbeischieben, doch schon legte sich ein Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie zurück.  
  
„Was hast du, Kleines? Noch nie mit einem Vampir gefickt? Du bist ja noch jünger, als ich gedacht habe.“  
  
„Würdest du mich bitte loslassen?“ Willa versuchte, sich von ihm zu lösen, doch der Griff verstärkte sich daraufhin nur noch mehr. Er schien um einiges älter als sie zu sein, auch wenn man es seinem Äußeren nicht ansah.  
  
„So höflich… Auf die Schulmädchenmasche stehe ich!“ Die grünen Augen blitzten gefährlich auf und er beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen.  
  
„Hast du irgendetwas an den Ohren? Sie will dich nicht!“, ertönte plötzlich Taras zornentbrannte Stimme. Mit verschränkten Armen und ausgefahrenen Fängen drängte sie sich zwischen die beiden.  
  
„Wir sind beschäftigt“, erwiderte der Vampir, ohne sie wirklich zu beachten, und wollte wieder nach Willa fassen, aber bevor er sie erreichen konnte, hatte Taras Hand sich bereits um seinen Unterarm gekrallt.  
  
„Du bist damit beschäftigt zu gehen, richtig“, zischte sie und stieß ihn zurück.  
  
Der Mann lachte. „Sagt wer?“  
  
„Ich! Du hast Hausverbot. Und deinen Freund kannst du gleich mitnehmen.“  
  
„Die Angestellten dürfen hier Hausverbote aussprechen?“  
  
„Dürfen sie nicht.“ Eric tauchte hinter dem Mann auf und stellte sich zu ihnen. „Warum ist die Tür unbesetzt?“ Er sah zu Tara.  
  
„Weil ich Wichtigeres zu tun hatte“, erklärte sie und reckte wütend ihr Kinn.  
  
„Wie deine Kompetenzen zu überschreiten?“, fragte Eric.  
  
„Wie deine Aufgaben zu übernehmen.“ Herausfordernd schaute sie zu ihm auf.  
  
„Du wirst weder für das eine noch für das andere bezahlt.“  
  
„Für was werde ich denn bezahlt? Türstehen scheint es ja auch nicht zu sein oder hat die Post den Scheck verschlampt?“  
  
„Geh auf deinen Platz, Tara“, knurrte Eric leise. „Du hast dein Kontingent bei mir für heute mal wieder erschöpft.“  
  
Fragend sah Tara zu Willa, die unsicher von ihr zu Eric schaute, ihr dann aber mit einem Nicken zu verstehen gab, dass sie allein zurechtkommen würde.  
  
„Deine Aufgabe“, fauchte Tara, als sie an Eric vorbeiging.  
  
Erics Kiefer spannten sich kurz an, dann setzte er ein Lächeln auf und wandte sich wieder dem Mann zu. „Entschuldigen Sie die Unannehmlichkeiten.“  
  
Er winkte ab. „Ich weiß, wie schwer es heutzutage ist, gutes Personal zu finden.“  
  
„Fürwahr.“  
  
„Dürfte ich jetzt also…“ Der Mann deutete auf Willa.  
  
„Gehen? Natürlich…“  
  
Der Vampir legte Willa einen Arm um die Schultern. Hilfesuchend blickte sie zu Eric.  
  
„Sie haben mich wohl falsch verstanden.“ Mit einer beiläufigen Geste wischte er den Arm beiseite und zog Willa zu sich. „Sie gehen allein. Jetzt.“  
  
„Ich dachte, Angestellte dürften kein Hausverbot aussprechen?“, fragte der Vampir gereizt.  
  
„Nein, aber ich darf es. Und Sie sind ihr für meinen Geschmack heute Nacht etwas zu nah gekommen.“  
  
„Sie ist…?“  
  
„Sie ist mein“, bestätigte Eric.  
  
„Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, das wusste ich nicht“, versicherte der jüngere Vampir sofort.  
  
„Wenn ich bitten dürfte.“ Eric wies zum Ausgang, von wo Tara die Szene kritisch beobachtete.  
  
„Ich bin sofort weg. Und entschuldigen Sie noch einmal, Mr. Northman.“  
  
„Verschwinde einfach“, grollte Eric, bevor er sich Willa zuwandte. „Alles klar?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Wenn das nochmal passiert, will ich deine Fänge sehen. Du bist hier in einer Vampirbar, nicht auf Wählerfang für deinen verfluchten Vater. Hier gibt man einen Scheiß auf gutes Benehmen.“  
  
„Okay.“ Willa senkte den Blick.  
  
Eric beugte sich zu ihr herab und hob ihr Kinn an. „Und im Notfall wirkt der Name deines tausend Jahre alten Machers wahre Wunder.“ Er lächelte flüchtig. „Ich bin im Büro, wenn was sein sollte.“  
  
Willa nickte und sah ihm schweigend nach.  


 

*

  
_Sie ist mein…_  
  
Willa saß auf ihrem Gastsarg, das Kinn auf die angezogenen Knie gestützt, während sie den Satz immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf wiederholte.  
Noch nie hatte Eric das über sie gesagt oder sonst irgendwie ihr Verhältnis vor anderen in einer solchen Art betont. Sie wusste, dass diese Worte eine besondere Bedeutung in der Vampirgemeinschaft hatten. Meist wurden sie genutzt, um die Ansprüche auf einen Menschen geltend zu machen. Den Mensch, von dem man sich nährte… und mit dem man eine sexuelle Beziehung führte.  
Aber Willa hatte auch einmal mitbekommen, wie Pam es über Tara gesagt hatte, als diese von einer Vampirin die ganze Nacht lang mehr als eindeutige Avancen bekommen hatte, denen Tara alles andere als abgeneigt gewesen zu sein schien. Danach waren die beiden eilig in Pams Zimmer verschwunden und in der nächsten Nacht erst spät daraus wieder aufgetaucht.  
  
Tara hatte Willas schon lange heimlich gehegten Verdacht, dass das Band zwischen Macher und Abkömmling durch Sex gestärkt wurde, ja auch bestätigt. Und nun hielt ihr Macher Interessenten mit diesem bedeutungsvollen Satz fern.  
Es war zwar nicht das erste Mal, dass Willa angesprochen worden war, doch bisher hatte Eric noch nie einschreiten und so seine Ansprüche deutlich machen müssen. War es das? Erhob er als ihr Macher Ansprüche auf sie? Gehörte das zu dieser Verbindung dazu? Wartete er vielleicht sogar nur darauf, dass sie endlich den ersten Schritt machte?  
Bisher hatte er noch nie etwas in die Richtung erwähnt oder war ihr auf sexuelle Weise nah gekommen, aber nur, weil er sie nicht bedrängte, hieß das nicht, dass es nicht zu ihren Aufgaben als sein Abkömmling gehören konnte. Wahrscheinlich nahm er einfach nur Rücksicht, weil er wusste, dass es für sie das erste Mal sein würde.  
  
Grübelnd zupfte Willa am Saum ihrer Jeans. Sie hatte sich immer für den Richtigen aufheben wollen.  
Mit ihrem letzten Freund war sie ein Jahr zusammen gewesen. Tom… Er war drei Jahre älter als sie und hatte Politik und Wirtschaftswissenschaften studiert. Seine Eltern waren Freunde ihres Vaters gewesen und sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Vater ihr erstes Aufeinandertreffen auf irgendeine Weise arrangiert hatte. Trotzdem hatte sie Tom geliebt, wenn auch nicht in dem Maße, wie sie es sich von ihrer ersten Beziehung erhofft hatte. Es hatte einfach gut gepasst und ihr Vater hatte wahrscheinlich schon längst ihre Hochzeit geplant. Trotzdem war sie nie den letzten Schritt gegangen und Tom hatte ihre Anständigkeit, die es seinen Worten nach auf dieser Welt nur noch viel zu selten geben würde, immer gelobt. Willa verzog leicht den Mund bei der Erinnerung daran. Sie war froh, dass sie trotz der Proteste ihres Vaters irgendwann einen Schlussstrich gezogen hatte. Inzwischen wirkte die gesamte Beziehung auf sie wie eine einzige Farce.  
An ihren Grundsätzen hielt sie jedoch trotz dieses Reinfalls noch immer fest.  
  
Und nun, wo sie noch einmal darüber nachdachte, wurde ihr klar, dass es niemals jemanden geben würde, der über ihrem Macher stand, nichts, was das Band zwischen ihnen in seiner Stärke übertreffen könnte. Sie war zwar nicht in Eric verliebt, aber es gab ohne Zweifel eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen, die Willa in diesem Ausmaß noch nie erlebt hatte. Er würde derjenige sein, der bis zum Ende an ihrer Seite stehen würde, das Band zwischen ihnen konnte nichts zerstören. Ihre Verbindung war für die Ewigkeit, in ihrer Bedeutung und Tiefe wichtiger, als es eine Ehe je sein könnte.  
Und Willa konnte nicht bestreiten, dass Eric gut aussah. Als er damals in ihr Schlafzimmer gekommen war, hatte er sie mit unbeschreiblicher Faszination erfüllt und hätte er vor ihrer Wandlung mit ihr schlafen wollen, hätte sie in ihrer Aufgeregtheit wohl nicht abgelehnt.  
Und wenn er wirklich nur darauf wartete, dass sie endlich zu ihm kam… Vielleicht würde die Distanz zwischen ihnen dann endlich verschwinden und er sie mit den gleichen Augen betrachten wie Pam. Sie wäre nicht länger das kleine, unerfahrene Anhängsel und würde einen festen Platz in seinem Leben einnehmen.  
Auf wen sollte sie also noch warten? Kein anderer Mann würde je eine so bedeutende Rolle in ihrem Leben einnehmen. Eric war der Richtige, daran konnte kein Zweifel bestehen.  
Oder…?  
  
Das mulmige Gefühl in ihrem Inneren ignorierend, stand Willa auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro, wo Eric sich um die Zeit meist aufhielt, wenn er nicht gerade mit jemandem zugange war.  
  
„Du willst nicht ganz zufällig gerade zu deinem Macher, oder?“  
  
Überrascht sah Willa auf. Sie hatte Tara nicht kommen hören.  
  
„Will ich“, sagte sie und wandte rasch wieder den Blick ab, aus Angst, dass Tara ihre Pläne durchschauen würde.  
  
„Alles okay bei dir?“, fragte diese auch sofort.  
  
„Alles okay“, versicherte Willa. „Soll ich irgendetwas machen?“  
  
Glücklicherweise schien Tara keinen Verdacht zu schöpfen. Stattdessen hielt sie Willa einen Stapel mit Flyern entgegen.  
  
„Sind neu reingekommen und Pam will, dass Eric sich die mal anguckt. Aber ich habe gerade wirklich keinen Nerv für seine blöden Kommentare. Könntest du das vielleicht übernehmen?“  
  
„Mach ich“, versprach Willa und nahm ihr rasch die Zettel aus der Hand. „Ich bringe sie euch nachher.“  
  
„Danke, Süße, hast was gut bei mir. Und lass dir ruhig Zeit bis morgen.“ Tara zwinkerte ihr zu und ging weiter.  
  
Willa wartete, bis die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer hinter ihr zugeschlagen war, bevor sie eilig weiterlief. Tara hatte mehr als deutlich gemacht, was sie von ihrem Vorhaben halten würde und Willa war sich sicher, dass sie es geschafft hätte, es ihr wieder auszureden oder wenigstens Zweifel in ihr zu wecken. Aber sie wollte nicht zweifeln.  
Sie wollte, dass sich die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Eric änderte und es lag an ihr, das Nötige dafür zu tun. Außerdem war es nur Sex, nichts weiter. Jeder Idiot bekam das hin und Eric verfügte über genug Erfahrung, um das Ganze zu einem besonderen Erlebnis werden zu lassen. Er hatte sie zu einem Vampir gemacht, sie aus dem Camp gerettet und in seine Familie aufgenommen und nun war es an der Zeit, sich für all diese Geschenke zu revanchieren.  
Es war richtig.  
  
Kurz schloss Willa die Augen und versuchte, ihrer Angst Herr zu werden, dann straffte sie die Schultern und klopfte.  
  
„Du kannst reinkommen“, ertönte es sogleich von innen und Willa öffnete die Tür.  
  
„Die Entwürfe der neuen Flyer sind da.“  
  
„Mhm“, brummte Eric und tippte etwas in seinen Laptop ein.  
  
Willa ging zum Schreibtisch und legte die Zettel neben ihn. „Pam bittet dich darum, einmal rüberzusehen und zu sagen, welchen du bevorzugen würdest.“  
  
Eric hob die Brauen. „Deine diplomatischen Bemühungen in allen Ehren, aber ‚Pam _ bittet‘_?“ Er schickte die Mail ab und schloss das Programm. Desinteressiert nahm er die Flyer und schaute sie durch.  
  
„Den Schwarzen“, meinte er schließlich und reichte sie an Willa zurück. „Und die Schrift sollte vergrößert werden.“  
  
„Okay.“ Nervös sah sie auf den Stapel.  
  
„Noch was?“  
  
„Ich dachte…“ Willa biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
  
„Spuck’s schon aus“, forderte Eric und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.  
  
Willa gab sich einen letzten Ruck. Entschieden legte sie die Flyer zurück auf den Schreibtisch und ging zu ihm hinüber. Eric hob leicht die Brauen, als sie langsam seinen Stuhl zu sich drehte, ließ sie aber gewähren. Auch noch, als Willa ihr Haar zurückwarf und sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß schwang. Erics Mundwinkel zuckte kurz amüsiert, doch sie ignorierte es, legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und streichelte sanft darüber. Dann beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn zaghaft. Als Eric noch immer keine Anstalten machte, auf ihre Verführungsversuche einzugehen, begann Willa, über seine Brust hinab zum Saum des schwarzen, ärmellosen Shirts zu fahren. Sie zögerte kurz, doch dann schob sie ihre Finger darunter.  
Blitzschnell legte sich eine Hand um ihren Unterarm und hielt sie fest.  
  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn wich Eric zurück. „Was genau soll das denn hier werden, Babyvampir?“  
  
Willa leckte sich über die Lippen. Unbehaglich starrte sie auf sein Shirt. „Ich dachte, wir… Also, wenn du Lust hast, dann können wir… ficken?“  
  
„Du willst ficken?“  
  
Willa hob die Schultern. „Ja.“  
  
„Hier?“ Es klang skeptisch. „Auf dem Schreibtisch?“  
  
„Klar.“ Sie küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal.  
  
Eric umfasste ihr Gesicht. „Ganz sicher?“  
  
„Ganz sicher.“  
  
Für einen Augenblick schien es, als wollte er abbrechen, doch dann zuckte Eric mit den Achseln. „Okay.“  
  
In einer schnellen Bewegung griff er nach ihrem Nacken und zog sie an sich. Der darauffolgende Kuss war kein Vergleich zu den vorsichtigen Küssen zuvor und Willa war im ersten Moment vollkommen überrumpelt, aber nach und nach fand sie sich in seine Bewegungen und ging darauf ein. Das war kein unbekanntes Terrain, soweit war sie auch schon mit Tom gewesen und auch als Erics Zunge fordernd zwischen ihre Lippen glitt, fühlte es sich gut an. Ungewohnt, aber gut.  
Er strich über ihren Rücken und schob dabei den Stoff ihres Tops höher. Seine Finger kreisten über die freigelegte Haut, den Bund ihrer Hose entlang. Willa spannte sich leicht an, aber auch diese Berührungen waren noch angenehm. Es war in Ordnung, auch wenn es sich nicht mehr so sicher anfühlte wie der Kuss. Und dann war ihr Oberteil plötzlich verschwunden. Willa erstarrte und verschränkte instinktiv die Arme vor der Brust, während Eric mit den Zähnen neckend über die empfindliche Haut ihres Halses fuhr.  
Im nächsten Moment fand sie sich auf dem Schreibtisch wieder, Eric hoch aufgerichtet vor ihr. Entschieden spreizte er ihr Beine, schob sich dazwischen und beugte sich wieder zu ihr. Sein Mund strich sanft über ihr Ohr, doch die Gänsehaut, die Willas Körper erschaudern ließ, entsprang keinerlei Erregung mehr. Willa schluckte und schloss die Augen.  
  
„Warum tust du das?“, raunte Eric leise und ließ von ihr ab.  
  
„Ich möchte es“, wisperte Willa.  
  
„Das Band, Willa“, erinnerte Eric sie, während er nachdenklich auf sie herabschaute. „Wem willst du was vormachen?“  
  
„Ich…“ Hilflos presste Willa die Lippen zusammen.  
  
Eric hob ihr Shirt auf und reichte es ihr. „Zieh dich an.“  
  
Erleichtert kam Willa der Aufforderung nach.  
  
„Warum bietest du dich mir an, wenn du es nicht willst?“, fragte Eric und stellte einen der freien Stühle neben seinen. Er setzte sich wieder und bedeutete ihr, es ihm gleichzutun.  
  
Angespannt nahm Willa Platz. „Ich weiß nicht… Es war eine dumme Idee. Tut mir leid…“  
  
Eric stützte sich mit seinen Unterarmen auf seine Beine und musterte sie eindringlich. „Eigentlich wäre dein geringes Alter Erklärung genug. Da du aber nicht einmal annähernd in dieser Ekstase warst, die einen als junger Vampir manchmal überkommen kann, steckt etwas anderes dahinter. Also?“  
  
Verzweifelt suchte Willa nach den richtigen Worten, doch sie wollten ihr einfach nicht in den Sinn kommen. Zu aufgewühlt war ihr Inneres und so blieb sie einfach stumm.  
  
„Geht es um diesen Vorfall?“, fuhr Eric schließlich fort.  
  
„Nicht direkt.“  
  
„Dachtest du, du wärest mir was schuldig?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
Eric seufzte. „Würdest du jetzt bitte reden? Die Sonne geht in einer Stunde auf und ich habe noch anderes zu tun.“  
  
„Ich dachte, es wäre normal“, sagte Willa leise.  
  
„Ein paar mehr Details wären nett“, meinte Eric. Der ungeduldige Ton, der sich in seine Stimme geschlichen hatte, war kaum zu überhören.  
  
„Naja… Du und Pam… ihr habt doch auch…“  
  
„Daher weht also der Wind.“ Mit einem verstehenden Nicken lehnte Eric sich wieder zurück.  
  
„Und Tara und Pam sind auch zusammen.“  
  
Eric schnaubte belustigt. „Sind das ebenfalls Pams Worte?“  
  
„Naja, jedenfalls schlafen sie miteinander“, verbesserte Willa.  
  
„Und weil du zwei Macher und Abkömmlinge kennst, die miteinander Sex haben, schließt du daraus, dass es immer so sein muss.“  
  
„Es scheint jedenfalls nichts Ungewöhnliches zu sein. Oder doch?“  
  
„Bei einer Spezies, deren Leben größtenteils aus Blutdurst und Vögeln besteht, ist das wohl recht wahrscheinlich“, stimmte Eric zu. Die Vibration seines Handys ließ ihn den Blick abwenden. Er nahm es von Schreibtisch und las die neuangekommene Nachricht mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Großartig…“, murmelte er und tippte eilig eine Antwort, bevor er es wieder neben sich schmiss. „Wo waren wir?“  
  
„War es bei dir und deinem Macher auch so?“  
  
Erics Bewegungen stockten kurz und Willa befürchtete schon, eine Grenze überschritten zu haben, aber dann nickte er knapp. „Ja. Nora und er hatten jedoch nie eine solche Beziehung.“  
  
„Also nur die ersten Abkömmlinge?“  
  
„Du denkst zu kompliziert. Wir haben Sex, wenn wir Lust darauf haben, fertig.“  
  
Willas Augen verengten sich kurz, bevor sie rasch zur Seite blickte und fahrig eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr strich. „Okay.“  
  
Erschöpft fuhr sich Eric übers Gesicht. „Du willst Sex? Meinetwegen. Du bist hübsch und intelligent… Ich würde das Angebot sicherlich nicht ablehnen. Aber bevor wir es machen, verrate mir doch noch, mit wie vielen du seit deiner Wandlung gefickt hast?“  
  
Beschämt verknotete Willa ihre Finger. Ihre Wangen brannten. „Niemandem.“  
  
„Das habe ich mir gedacht.“ Eric schwieg eine Weile. „Du warst schon mal im Keller?“  
  
„Ja“, erwiderte Willa irritiert.  
  
„Die Ketten dort sind nicht nur dafür da, um die Gefangenen unten festzuhalten.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
„Dann weißt du auch, was ich unter gutem Sex verstehe. Keine Kerzen, Rosenblätter oder was auch immer ihr euch da für romantisches Zeug erträumt. Meine Befriedigung steht an erster Stelle, was nicht heißt, dass du leer ausgehen wirst. Im Gegenteil: Ich garantiere dir sogar den besten Sex deines Lebens.“ Eric lächelte anzüglich. „Wenn du das willst, treffen wir uns morgen nach Sonnenuntergang dort unten.“  
  
Unruhig rutschte Willa auf ihrem Stuhl umher.  
  
Als sie nicht antworte, setzte Eric ein weiteres Mal an: „Na gut, ich sollte wohl offen sein. Ich hatte schon hunderte von Jungfrauen, Willa. Der Geschmack ihres Blutes wiegt ihre Unerfahrenheit meist auf, das wirst auch du eines Tages feststellen…“  
  
„Und ich kann dir kein Blut geben, ich verstehe schon“, unterbrach Willa ihn rasch.  
  
Eric betrachtete sie mit ernster Miene. „Du hast doch anscheinend irgendwann den Entschluss gefasst, dich für jemanden aufzuheben. Und nun soll ich dieser Jemand sein? Ich, der noch nicht mal annähernd nachvollziehen kann, warum man so einen Schwachsinn in der heutigen Zeit tun sollte? Warum?“  
  
„Du bist mein Macher.“ Vorsichtig sah Willa zu ihm auf.  
  
„Das bringt keine sexuellen Verpflichtungen mit sich.“  
  
„Wirklich?“  
  
„Ja!“, sagte Eric hart. „Manche mögen das nicht so sehen, aber ich gehöre nicht zu diesem widerlichen Abschaum.“  
  
„Das Gespräch zwischen dir und Pam vor ein paar Tagen darüber, dass man nur mit seinen Abkömmlingen wirklich guten Sex haben kann. Du erwartest nicht von mir, dass ich… ihren Platz einnehme?“  
  
„Um Himmels Willen, ist das dein Ernst?“, stöhnte Eric.  
  
„Wird das Band dadurch nicht gestärkt?“  
  
„Das Band wird durch Vertrauen gestärkt, durch Zusammenhalt und die Dinge, die man gemeinsam erlebt. Dafür braucht es keinen Sex. Die Beziehungen zwischen Machern und Abkömmlingen sind vielfältig und sie können sich mit den Jahren immer wieder wandeln.“  
  
„Hm.“  
  
„Also, wenn du es willst, bitte, dann machen wir es meinetwegen, aber sowas wie gerade will ich nicht mehr erleben, verstanden? Es ist für mein Ego nicht gerade zuträglich, wenn die Frau vor mir nicht den kleinsten Funken Lust verspürt, wenn ich sie küsse.“  
  
„Entschuldige.“  
  
„Jaja, ist schon gut. Geh jetzt, ich habe noch zu tun. Und für heute war das definitiv genug Aufklärungsunterricht.“  
  
Willa erhob sich und stellte den Stuhl zurück an seinen angestammten Platz, während Eric erneut sein Handy ergriff und eine Nummer eingab.  
  
Die Hand auf der Klinke drehte Willa sich noch einmal um.  
  
„Danke, dass du aufgehört hast“, sagte sie leise.  
  
Eric schaute zu ihr, das Handy bereits am Ohr. Eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Brauen und es machte den Anschein, als wolle er noch etwas darauf erwidern, als der Anruf auch schon entgegengenommen wurde. Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, lauschte er dem Anderen einen Moment, bevor er ihn mit barscher Stimme unterbrach: „Überspringen wir die Höflichkeiten doch einfach. Sie wissen, warum ich anrufe?“ Eric nickte ihr kaum merklich zu und ruckte dann mit dem Kinn Richtung Tür.  


 

*

  
„Einundzwanzig Kisten TruBlood.“ Liam hockte sich auf den Boden und besah sich die letzten beiden. „AB negativ nur noch eine.“  
  
Willa trug es in die Liste ein.  
  
Liam wandte sich den nächsten Flaschen zu. „Wodka.“ Sein Zeigefinger fuhr über die Reihe. „Sechs.“  
  
„Dringender Nachschub?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Willa setzte einen roten Punkt vor die Spalte. „Was kommt als nächstes?“  
  
„Ananassaft.“ Liam räumte ein paar Kartons zur Seite, während Willa es sorgfältig eintrug. „Tut mir übrigens leid, dass ich nicht dazwischen gegangen bin, als der Typ dich belästigt hat. Ich habe es erst mitgekriegt, als Eric schon da war.“  
  
„Schon okay. Ist ja nichts passiert.“  
  
„Zwei Kästen. Ich bin in den letzten Jahren wohl etwas abgestumpft, was das angeht.“  
  
Willa presste kurz die Lippen zusammen. „Ich verstehe“, erwiderte sie knapp. „Was jetzt?“  
  
Liam drehte sich zu ihr um. „Nein, so meinte ich das nicht. In Vampirbars lernt man einfach recht schnell, Augen und Ohren vor solchen Dingen zu verschließen. Es sind nun mal vor allem Menschen, denen sowas passiert, da kann ich in meinem Alter meist nur wenig ausrichten. Davon abgesehen, dass so ein Verhalten vom Barmann sowieso nicht gerne gesehen wird. Für die meisten wäre das wohl ein Kündigungsgrund.“  
  
„Wie alt bist du eigentlich?“  
  
„Vampiralter? Etwas mehr als zwölf Jahre.“  
  
„Und wie alt warst du, als du verwandelt wurdest?“  
  
„Achtundzwanzig.“ Er nahm einen Kasten und kam zu Willa herüber. „Fünf Flaschen Orangensaft, die gleich mit nach oben gehen.“  
  
Willa nickte.  
  
Liam stellte die Flaschen neben ihr ab und kämmte mit den Fingern seine Haare zurück, die ihm unordentlich ins Gesicht fielen. Während seine Augen über die Liste huschten, zog er ein Gummi von seinem Handgelenk und band die dunkelblonden Strähnen rasch zurück. „Ich denke, wir sind durch.“  
  
„Endlich.“ Erleichtert klemmte Willa den Kugelschreiber an das Brett.  
  
„Sollte ich beleidigt sein?“  
  
„Im Gegenteil. Du hast das ganze erst erträglich gemacht.“  
  
Er lächelte ihr zu und hob den Kasten wieder hoch. „Na dann los! Du kannst mir ja noch beim Einräumen helfen.“  
  
Willa hielt ihm die Tür auf und folgte ihm dann durch den Gang zurück zur Bar.  
  
„Hilfst du heute wieder aus?“, erkundigte sich Liam mit einem kurzen Seitenblick.  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Wie wäre es, wenn diesmal ich das Einsammeln und den Merchandisestand übernehmen würde und du hinter der Bar bleibst? Die Sprüche werden da zwar nicht besser, dafür bleibt es aber auch dabei.“  
  
„Ich kann keine Cocktails mixen“, warf Willa zerknirscht ein.  
  
„Naja, wir sind ziemlich schnell durchgekommen. Bis zum Einlass bleibt uns noch eine Stunde. Wenn du willst, zeige ich dir die wichtigsten Sachen.“  
  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Willas Lippen und sie sah dankbar zu ihm auf. „Sehr gerne.“  
  
„Ganz meinerseits“, erwiderte Liam und zwinkerte ihr zu.  
  
  
  


 

***


	32. Lupus et Lamia (Pam/Tara/Eric/Willa)

_ „ Do not tell me you're a fucking werewolf. [...] too many bad things have happened to me because of supernatural stuff. “ _

_ „ They are base, primitive creatures. I will freely admit that I despise them. “ _

  
  
  
Pam rauschte zur Tür herein.  
  
„Wenn ich mich weiterhin mit den Lieferanten herumschlagen muss, wird es im Umkreis von hundert Meilen bald keine mehr geben“, verkündete sie.  
  
Eric runzelte die Stirn. „Schon wieder?“  
  
„Keine Sorge, dieser lebt noch. Er kann sich nicht mehr an die letzte Stunde erinnern, aber sonst geht es ihm gut.“  
  
„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt.“  
  
„Trotzdem darf diese Aufgabe zukünftig gerne jemand anders übernehmen.“ Pam warf Eric einen auffordernden Blick zu, den dieser allerdings gekonnt ignorierte. Pam verdrehte die Augen. „Ich brauche dringend Sex. Jetzt. Wo ist Tara?“  
  
Eric grinste. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals erleben werde, dass du dein Bedürfnis nach Vögeln von einer bestimmten Person abhängig machst. Pam, ich wage es ja kaum auszusprechen, aber...“, er senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme, „... das klingt fast monogam.“  
  
Pam warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dieses Wort überhaupt kennst, Eric. Im Übrigen denke ich gar nicht daran, mich mit mittelmäßigem Sex zufrieden zu geben, wenn ich auch den Besten haben kann.“  
  
„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich Taras Begabung auf diesem speziellen Gebiet immer ein wenig unterschätzt habe.“ Eric zwinkerte ihr anzüglich zu. „Vielleicht sollte ich...“  
  
„Denk nicht einmal daran“, warnte Pam und in ihren unbekümmerten Tonfall schlich sich bei diesen Worten ein bedrohlicher Unterton.  
  
Eric hob entwaffnend die Hände.  
  
„Bitte, bitte, ich werden den Teufel tun, mich in eure _Beziehung_ zu drängen. Kaufst du ihr auch Blumen und zündest Kerzen zum Ficken an?“  
  
Pam musterte ihre sorgfältig manikürten Fingernägel.  
  
„Solche billigen Hilfsmittel habe ich überhaupt nicht nötig. Hat Tara gesagt, wo sie hin will?“  
  
„Mir?“, fragte Eric amüsiert. „Selbst wenn, hätte ich es mir bestimmt nicht gemerkt.“  
  
„Sie wollte nach Bon Temps“, warf Willa schüchtern aus ihrer Ecke ein.  
  
„Na großartig!“ Pam warf theatralisch die Hände in die Luft. „Aber nicht zu ihrer Mutter, oder?“  
  
Willa schüttelte eilig den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht.“  
  
„Ruf sie doch einfach“, schlug Eric vor.  
  
„Aus irgendwelchen Gründen steht sie nicht darauf, wenn ich sie nur wegen Sex rufe“, antwortete Pam verdrossen, „es wäre meiner Sache also nicht förderlich.“  
  
„Pam, du wirst weich“, merkte Eric belustigt an. „Aber mach dir nichts draus, ich habe hier ein wenig Buchhaltung, mit der du dir gerne die Zeit vertreiben darfst.“  
  
Er schob ihr einen Stapel Rechnungen zu. Pam hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„So weit ich mich erinnere haben wir bezüglich der Buchhaltung eine Abmachung und die besagt-...“ Pam unterbrach sich plötzlich und hob lauschend den Kopf. „Tara!“, murmelte sie und war ohne eine weitere Erklärung zur Tür hinaus.  
  
Eric verdrehte die Augen, dann wandte er sich zu Willa um und befahl ihr kurz und bündig: „Du bleibst hier!“  
  
„Aber...“  
  
„Keine Widerrede!“, entgegnete er barsch und folgte Pam.  
  
Er holte sie ohne Mühe in der Luft ein.  
  
„Was ist los?“, fragte er.  
  
„Sie hat eine Todesangst“, antwortete Pam abgelenkt und deutete dann auf ein leerstehendes Lagerhaus. „Dahinter.“  
  
Sie landeten geräuschlos auf dem Dach des Gebäudes und traten an den Rand. Bei dem Anblick, der sich in der schmalen Gasse unter ihnen auftat, keuchte Pam erschrocken auf. Tara stand mit dem Rücken an die Backsteinmauer des gegenüberliegenden Hauses gepresst, die Augen angstvoll aufgerissen. Sechs Werwölfe mit gefletschten Zähnen standen im Halbkreis um sie herum und hielten sie in Schach, während der siebte und größte Wolf Blut vom Boden aufleckte, das eindeutig aus einer Bisswunde an Taras Bein stammte.  
  
„V-süchtiges Gesindel“, murmelte Eric angewidert und griff vampirschnell nach Pams Arm, als diese Anstalten machte, in die Gasse zu springen. „Was glaubst du, was du da tust?“  
  
„Lass mich los!“, fauchte Pam wütend und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu winden. „Ich gehe da runter!“  
  
„Pam, das sind sieben verfluchte Werwölfe auf V. Du hast keine Chance.“  
  
„Und was ist dein verdammter Vorschlag?“ Pams ganzer Körper war angespannt wie eine Bogensehne und ihre Oberlippe zuckte über ihren entblößten Fanzähnen.  
  
„ _Ich_ gehe da runter“, antwortete Eric grimmig, „und du kommst erst nach, wenn ich den Anführer außer Gefecht gesetzt habe.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten sprang er vom Dach und landete elegant hinter den Wölfen. Einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne, doch die Wölfe hatten sein lautloses Erscheinen nicht bemerkt. Im nächsten Augenblick stand er mitten unter ihnen, packte den aufblickenden Leitwolf am Nacken und bevor einer der Wölfe auch nur einen Laut von sich geben konnte, hatte er dem Tier die Kehle herausgerissen. Der zuckende Körper einer hochgewachsenen, dunkelhaarigen Frau sank vor seinen Füßen zu Boden. Dieser Anblick riss die anderen Werwölfe schlagartig aus ihrer Erstarrung. Einer von ihnen stieß ein Heulen aus, während ein anderer Eric in den Rücken sprang und ein dritter nach seinem Arm schnappte. Ihr vorheriges Opfer war völlig vergessen. Pam landete in dem Moment neben Tara, als Eric dem zweiten Wolf mit einer raschen Bewegung das Genick brach. Ein Jaulen ertönte, das abrupt in ein menschliches Stöhnen überging, als ein anderer Wolf gegen die Betonmauer prallte und dann versank die Straße in einem wilden Getümmel aus Fauchen, Knurren, Winseln und Schmerzensschreien, Fell, Haut und Blut.  
  
Pams Aufmerksamkeit galt, nach einem kurzen, prüfenden Blick zu Eric, einzig ihrem Abkömmling. Sie griff nach Taras bebender Schulter.  
  
„Geht‘s es dir gut, Baby? Bist du okay?“ Als Tara nicht antwortete, umfasste sie ihr Kinn und zwang  sie, sich von dem Kampf abzuwenden und ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Tara! Hey! Hörst du mich, Baby? Alles ist gut, ich bin hier, okay?“  
  
Taras Augen waren schreckgeweitet, doch allmählich schienen Pams Worte zu ihr durchzudringen und sie nickte schwach. Pams Blick fuhr prüfend über ihre Körper, doch abgesehen von der Wunde am Bein, die bereits zu heilen begann, konnte sie keine Verletzungen ausmachen.  
  
„Haben sie dich sonst noch irgendwo verletzt? Außer am Bein?“, fragte sie dennoch.  
  
Tara schüttelte den Kopf, doch sie zitterte noch immer. Pam zog sie in ihre Arme, strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und flüsterte immer wieder: „Ich bin hier, Baby, du bist in Sicherheit. Alles ist gut.“  
  
Tara barg ihr Gesicht an ihrer Schulter und schließlich murmelte sie tonlos: „Fast beginne ich, dir zu glauben.“  
  
Pam lächelte leicht und wandte den Kopf, als sie Erics Schritte hörte. Auch Tara schaute hoch. Sie standen auf einem Schlachtfeld. Bei manchen der Leichname hätte selbst ein begabter Puzzlespieler Probleme gehabt, sie aus den zahllosen Körperteilen, die über den Asphalt verstreut waren, wieder zusammenzusetzen. Blutgeruch hing zum Schneiden dick in der Luft. Eric war über und über mit Blut bedeckt und in seinen Augen glomm noch immer eine furchtbare Wut.  
  
„Verdammte Mistviecher“, grollte er.  
  
„Ich hasse Werwölfe“, spuckte Tara plötzlich voller Abscheu aus, „ich hasse dieses widerwärtige Pack.“  
  
„Löbliche Einstellung“, meinte Eric beifällig.  
  
Er schloss kurz die Augen und rief Willa zu sich, dann sah er zu Pam hinüber, die ihren Abkömmling noch immer im Arm hielt.  
  
„Bring Tara weg von hier“, ordnete er an, „Willa wird mir beim Aufräumen helfen.“  
  
Pam nickte zustimmend.  
  
„Komm“, flüsterte sie Tara zu, festigte ihren Griff um Taras Taille und flog davon.  
  
Eric zückte sein Handy und wählte einen der ersten Einträge in seinem Telefonbuch.  
  
„Alcide, teurer Freund, wo bist du?“, fragte er ohne Umschweife, als sein Anruf angenommen wurde. „In der Nähe von Shreveport? Ausgezeichnet. Ich müsste ganz dringend mit dir sprechen und deinen Laster bräuchte ich auch. So schnell wie möglich.“ Ohne auf den empörten Widerspruch am anderen Ende einzugehen, nannte Eric die Adresse und legte auf. Dann sah er sich prüfend in der Gasse um und begann, die vereinzelten Körperteile mit den Füßen zusammenzuschieben.  
  
Willa traf nur wenige Augenblicke später ein.  
  
„Oh mein Gott!“ Sie blieb schockiert am Eingang der Straße stehen und betrachtete mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen die Überreste des blutigen Gemetzels. „Was ist passiert?“  
  
„Werwölfe“, antwortete Eric knapp und kickte einen Arm über den Asphalt. „Hier siehst du, wie man am besten mit diesem Abschaum verfährt.“ Er machte eine ausholende Geste.  
  
„Wo sind Pam und Tara?“, fragte Willa und kam vorsichtig näher.  
  
„In Sicherheit. Und jetzt mach dich nützlich. Die Einzelteile und die Leichen auf einen Haufen.“  
  
Willa sah sich bestürzt um. „Aber...“  
  
„Ein bisschen schneller“, forderte Eric gereizt, „je eher wir das hier beseitigt haben, desto besser. Ich habe wenig Lust auf unliebsame Zeugen.“  
  
Willa sah Eric unsicher dabei zu, wie dieser einen blutigen Leichnam hinter sich herzog, doch als er ihr über die Schulter einen ungeduldigen Blick zuwarf, machte sie sich zögernd an die Arbeit.  
  


°

  
Pam öffnete die Tür zum Fangtasia und führte Tara in den Raum, einen Arm noch immer schützend um ihre Taille gelegt. Sie bugsierte sie in einen der Stühle an der Bar, ohne Taras halbherzige Proteste, dass sie keine Hilfe brauche, zu beachten.  
  
„Willst du was trinken?“, fragte sie und sah sich mit gerunzelter Stirn in der leeren Bar um. „Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass Ginger noch hier ist, aber kein Problem. Ich besorge dir jemanden. Mann? Frau? Wonach steht dir der Sinn?“  
  
„Ein TruBlood reicht mir“, murmelte Tara.  
  
Pam schnaubte. „Du solltest etwas Ordentliches trinken und nicht dieses Synthetikzeug. Hast du dich diese Nacht überhaupt schon genährt?“  
  
Tara wandte den Kopf und der Anflug eines Grinsens breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie Pam betrachtete.  
  
„Ist dir klar, dass du dich gerade wie eine besorgte Vorstadtmutti angehört hast?“, fragte sie belustigt.  
  
Pam öffnete entrüstet den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Sie beugte sich wortlos über die Bar, ergriff ein TruBlood und stellte es Tara vor die Nase.  
  
„Die Vorstadtmutti lasse ich dir nur heute ungestraft durchgehen“, warnte sie, „und jetzt trink dein TruBlood, Kind.“  
  
„Zu Befehl!“ Tara öffnete gehorsam die Flasche und blinzelte dann noch einmal zu Pam hinüber. „Mutti.“  
  
Sie trank ein paar Schlucke, während Pam unschlüssig neben ihr stehen blieb und sie nicht aus den Augen ließ. Tara ließ die Flasche langsam sinken und rutschte unbehaglich auf dem Stuhl hin und her.  
  
„Könntest du aufhören, mich mit Argusaugen zu beobachten?“, fragte sie missmutig. „Es geht mir gut, wirklich. Und es ist alles wieder verheilt. So ist das bei Vampiren, schon vergessen?“  
  
„Du standst vor diesen Wölfen wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange.“  
  
„Na und? Was würdest du tun, wenn du von sieben V-süchtigen Werwölfen angegriffen würdest?“  
  
Pam seufzte. „Franklin?“, fragte sie dann unumwunden.  
  
Tara zuckte bei der Erwähnung des verhassten Namens kurz zusammen, nickte dann aber widerwillig. „Ich kann die Viecher einfach nicht leiden, okay? Ich habe echt genug schlimme Erfahrungen mit denen gemacht. In Russells Haus und dass ich von einer Werwolfschlampe erschossen wurde, hat auch nicht unbedingt dazu beigetragen, dass ich denen entspannt entgegen treten kann.“  
  
Pam trat näher an sie heran und strich ihr sanft über das Haar. Tara schloss kurz die Augen und schmiegte sich in die zärtliche Berührung, dann drehte sie sich zu ihr um und suchte Pams Lippen. Pam beugte sich zu ihr hinab und erwiderte den Kuss behutsam, doch Taras flinke Zunge schob sich  zwischen ihre Lippen und führte sie beide rasch in hitzigere Gefilde. Pam legte eine Hand an Taras Wange und gebot ihr kurz Einhalt.  
  
„Sicher?“, fragte sie leise gegen ihre Lippen.  
  
Tara suchte ihren Blick und hielt ihn fest.  
  
„Schlaf mit mir“, bat sie, „jetzt.“  
  
„Hier?“ Pam hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„So kleinbürgerlich, Mutti?“ Taras Fangzähne fuhren knackend aus. Ihre dunklen Augen forderten sie heraus und Pam verzog ihre Lippen zu einem gefährlichen Lächeln.  
  
„Das, Prinzessin, war jetzt einmal zu viel“, flüsterte sie, packte Tara um die Taille und wirbelte sie herum. Tara flog quer durch den Raum und landete zielgerichtet auf einem der schwarzen Ledersofas. Sie ächzte und wollte sich hochstemmen, doch da war Pam schon über ihr, ein verwegenes Funkeln in den blauen Augen. „Lass dir das eine Lehre sein!“  
  
Sie zerrte Taras T-Shirt über ihren Kopf und verwickelte sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während sie den BH von ihren Schultern streifte. Tara murrte unwillig, als ihre ungeduldigen Finger mit den zahlreichen Schnüren und Schnallen von Pams raffiniertem Korsett kämpften.  
  
„Einfach mal ein T-Shirt, Barbie“, schlug sie hastig zwischen zwei Küssen vor.  
  
Pam lachte kehlig auf.  
  
„Wo wäre da der Spaß?“, fragte sie neckend. „Du musst dir meine Brüste eben erst verdienen.“  
  
Trotzdem kam sie Tara zu Hilfe und kurze Zeit später landete das Korsett in einem unordentlichen Gewirr auf dem Boden, während Tara die weiße, empfindsame Haut um die steifen Brustwarzen liebkoste. Als sie eine in den Mund nahm und sacht daran knabberte, entlockte sie Pam endlich ein Stöhnen. Sie öffnete Pams Hose und Pam richtete sich kurz auf und entledigte sich und Tara ihrer restlichen Kleidung, ehe sie wieder auf ihr niedersank. Ein heiseres Keuchen hallte in dem leeren Raum wieder, als sie sich rhythmisch aufeinander bewegten. Sie waren weit füreinander geöffnet, stachelten sich immer weiter an, ihre Hände streichelten, kneteten, liebkosten und ihre Lippen folgten diesen rastlosen Spuren, leckten und küssten kühle helle und dunkle Haut. Sie kamen beinahe gleichzeitig zum ersten Mal, ein Orgasmus, der sich gleich einer Welle von einem sich windenden Körper durch ihr Band fortsetzte und in einem erbebenden Körper sein vorläufiges Ende fand. Sie hielten kurz inne und schauten einander in die Augen, für einen Moment befriedigt, bis die Funken in Pams Augen erneut aufloderten.  
  
„Willst du mehr?“, fragte sie verführerisch.  
  
Tara nickte stumm.  
  
„Bitte mich darum.“ Pam fuhr mit ihrer Zunge über die empfindsame Ohrmuschel.  
  
„Nein.“  
  
Pam nahm das Ohrläppchen zwischen ihre Zähne und knabberte daran. „Bitte mich darum.“  
  
Tara seufzte auf, erneut erregt und bereit, doch sie schüttelte beharrlich den Kopf. „Nein.“  
  
Pam lachte leise. Ihre Finger glitten hinab zu den Oberschenkeln und zeichneten federleichte Kreise auf die Innenseite, aber als Tara begehrlich ihre Beine spreizte, wiederholte sie nur: „Bitte mich darum.“  
  
Tara stieß frustriert die Luft aus, doch Pams wohldosierte Streicheleinheiten brachten sie schnell an den Rand ihrer Entschlossenheit. Wie immer. Lockende Finger, die genau wussten, wie weit sie gehen mussten, um sie auf der Kante zwischen Erfüllung und Enttäuschung zu halten.  
  
Pam lächelte siegesgewiss. „Bitte mich darum.“  
  
„Bitte“, presste Tara hervor und im gleichen Moment drang ein Finger in sie ein und entrang ihr ein heiseres Stöhnen.  
  
„Braves Mädchen.“ Pam leckte noch einmal über Taras Ohr, dann schob sie sich über ihren Körper weiter nach unten. Sie saugte kurz an ihren Brustwarzen, zeichnete mit der Zunge einen Kreis um den Bauchnabel, fuhr hinein und folgte dann weiter ihrem Weg abwärts. Als sie mit der Zungenspitze ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, bäumte Tara sich auf und stieß einen leisen Schrei aus. Pam lauschte wie berauscht ihren zunehmend lauteren Geräuschen erregender, wohliger Lust, die ihre Zunge ihr entlockte, bis Taras ganzer Körper sich verkrampfte und sie zitternd zum zweiten Mal kam.  
  
Pam glitt wieder hinauf und Tara schlang ihre Arme um Pams schmale Taille, befriedigt bis in die letzte Faser ihres Körpers.  
  
„Das war gut“, murmelte sie glücklich.  
  
„Gut?“, wiederholte Pam, doch die Empörung in ihrer Stimme hatte nicht die gewünschte Wirkung, weil sie sich nicht überwinden konnte, den Kopf von Taras Schulter zu heben.  
  
„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich mit dir den besten Sex meines Lebens habe. Ich muss dir das nicht jedes Mal wieder sagen.“  
  
„Warum eigentlich nicht?“  
  
„Weil dein Ego sowieso schon größer ist, als überhaupt gut sein kann.“  
  
Tara musste Pam nicht ansehen, um das selbstgefällige Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht wahrzunehmen, aber sie erwiderte nichts.  
  
„Warum warst du zu Fuß unterwegs?“, fragte sie stattdessen.  
  
„Mein Wagen wollte nicht anspringen und außerdem hatte ich Lust zu laufen. Ich bin zu Fuß fast schneller in Bon Temps, wenn mir nichts in die Quere kommt.“  
  
„Trotzdem wäre es besser, wenn du das Auto nimmst, so lange Werwölfe hier durch die Gegend streunen.“  
  
„Und woher hätte ich das wissen sollen? Moment mal...“, Tara hob den Kopf, „...wusstest du davon? Und hast es nicht für nötig gehalten, mir Bescheid zu sagen?“  
  
Pam schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gab ein paar Gerüchte, aber nichts Ernstzunehmendes. Jedenfalls dachten Eric und ich das. Und ich denke nicht, dass du über jede nichtige Kleinigkeit, die uns zugetragen wird, auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden willst.“  
  
„Werwölfe sind beim besten Willen keine nichtige Kleinigkeit.“  
  
„Bitte, jetzt weißt du Bescheid. Und so lange wir nicht wissen, wie viele Werwölfe es sind, nimmst du eben meinen Wagen, wenn deiner kaputt ist und du trotzdem unbedingt in dieses Kaff fahren musst, was dir so am Herzen liegt.“  
  
„Wirklich? Du bietest mir deinen Wagen an?“, fragte Tara ungläubig. „Wow, du hast dir wirklich Sorgen um mich gemacht, oder?“  
  
Pam wurde einer Antwort enthoben, als draußen plötzlich der schwere Motor eines Lieferwagens zu hören war, gefolgt von gedämpften Stimmen. Im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür zum Fangtasia aufgestoßen.  
  
„... mitten in der Nacht. Ich bin nicht dein Leibeigener“, erklang Alcides tiefe Stimme.  
  
„Deine Art, deine Verantwortung, das ist ganz einfach“, antwortete Eric.  
  
Pam beugte sich über Tara und ergriff ihre Hose, dann richtete sie sich ein wenig auf und nickte den Eintretenden grüßend zu. „Das ging ja schnell.“  
  
Alcide blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, dann wandte er rasch den Blick ab. Willa konnte sich ein kurzes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, während Eric unwillig den Kopf schüttelte. Auch Alcide und Willa waren inzwischen am ganzen Körper blutbefleckt. Pam bedeutete Tara, unten zu bleiben, den Blicken durch das Sofa verborgen. Tara nickte und angelte nach ihren Klamotten, während Pam blitzschnell in ihre Hose schlüpfte.  
  
„Herrgott nochmal, habt ihr für so was nicht eine riesige Spielwiese unten im Keller?“, fragte Eric ungehalten.  
  
„Wirst du auf deine alten Tage spießig?“, erwiderte Pam spitz, zog ihr Korsett an und schloss in Windeseile die Schnallen. „Auf welchem Stuhl, Tisch, Sofa in diesem Raum hast du es denn noch nicht getrieben?“  
  
Innerhalb kürzester Zeit sah Pam wieder vorzeigbar aus und Tara hätte kaum glauben können, dass diese Frau vor wenigen Minuten noch nackt in ihren Armen gelegen hatte, wenn nicht der Duft von Pams Parfum noch auf ihrer Haut haften würde. Sie kämpfte sich im Liegen in ihre Hose und Pam bückte sich und reichte Tara mit einem kleinen Lächeln ihr Shirt, bevor sie sich wieder an Eric wandte: „Und, habt ihr diese widerlichen, verlausten Kreaturen erfolgreich beseitigt?“  
  
Alcide knurrte leise. Pam warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu.  
  
„Ich würde ja sagen, Anwesende ausgeschlossen, aber genau genommen entspräche das nicht der Wahrheit“, sagte sie kühl.  
  
„Pam, könntest du unserem Gast gegenüber ein wenig freundlicher sein?“, mahnte Eric.  
  
„Sobald ich vergessen habe, dass seine Artgenossen eben noch meinen Abkömmling zerfleischen wollten, bestimmt“, versetzte Pam eisig und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte.  
  
Alcides Augen leuchteten bedrohlich auf, aber Eric sagte nachsichtig: „Nimm es ihr nicht übel. Wenn es um Tara geht, reagiert sie ein wenig... empfindlich.“ Er warf Alcide einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. „Mutterinstinkte, du weißt schon...“ Pam bleckte die Zähne, doch Erics warnender Blick veranlasste sie, ihre wütende Erwiderung herunter zu schlucken. Er deutete auf Tara und Willa. „Ihr zwei, verschwindet!“  
  
Willa wollte sich gehorsam der Kellertür zuwenden, doch Tara kam ihr zuvor.  
  
„Denkst du nicht, dass uns das auch etwas angeht?“, fragte sie ärgerlich.  
  
„Sie hat recht, Eric“, stimmte Pam ihr zu, „wenn wir hier ein Werwolfproblem haben, betrifft es die Beiden auch.“  
  
Eric verdrehte genervt die Augen, nickte dann aber. „Meinetwegen, dann bleibt halt hier.“  
  
Willa glitt flink neben Tara aufs Sofa. „Geht‘s dir gut?“, fragte sie wispernd.  
  
„Ja“, antwortete Tara leise, „du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen, Kleines, ich-...“  
  
„Wenn diese Tuscheleien nicht sofort aufhören, könnt ihr beide verschwinden“, drohte Eric, „wir haben weiß Gott Wichtigeres zu klären.“  
  
Tara verstummte mit einem wütenden Blick in Erics Richtung.  
  
„Alcide kannte keinen von den Werwölfen“, legte Eric Pam dar, die neben ihn getreten war, „er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht von hier stammen.“  
  
„Und das bedeutet?“  
  
„Dass sie Nomaden sind“, erklärte Alcide, ohne Pam eines Blickes zu würdigen. „Vermutlich ein kleiner Familienverband, der umherzieht und kein festes Revier hat. Sie tun sich hier und dort gütlich und versuchen dabei, den sesshaften, großen Rudeln weitgehend aus dem Weg zu gehen.“  
  
„Und wie es aussieht, ist Shreveport zur Zeit ein beliebter Durchgangsort für solche Nomaden, was die erhöhte Zahl von Werwolfsangriffen erklärt“, fuhr Eric fort und wandte sich dann wieder an Alcide: „So weit ich mich erinnere, hat Shreveport aber ein Werwolfrudel.“  
  
Alcide rieb unbehaglich mit der Hand über seinen Bart. „So weit ich es mitbekomme, scheint das Rudel einige Probleme zu haben, seit... ich es verlassen habe. Es gibt viele Kämpfe um die Rudelführung, es bilden sich zersplitterte Kleingruppen und das alles führt dazu, dass das Rudel sein Revier nicht mehr effektiv verteidigen kann.“  
  
„Und das lockt die Nomaden an?“, fragte Pam.  
  
„Vor allem die V-Süchtigen und davon gibt es gerade unter den Nomaden nicht wenige. Die meisten sind inzüchtiges, kriminelles Gesindel. Shreveport hat eine große Vampirpopulation und wenn dann auch noch kein sesshaftes Rudel Anspruch auf die Stadt erhebt...“, Alcide zuckte die Schultern, „... ein gefundenes Fressen.“  
  
Pam entblößte bei dieser Wortwahl zornig ihre Fangzähne.  
  
„Pam!“, tadelte Eric und sie zog sie mit einem vernichtenden Blick in Alcides Richtung wieder ein.  
  
„Ich habe die Wölfe nicht hierher gebracht, also macht mich nicht für ihr Verhalten verantwortlich“, verteidigte sich Alcide missgelaunt.  
  
„Nun, aber wie ich das sehe, könnte dem ganzen Problem Abhilfe geschaffen werden, wenn Shreveport wieder ein funktionierendes Wolfsrudel hätte“, sagte Eric, „und da kommst du ins Spiel, mein Freund. Glückwunsch!“  
  
„Ich will mit dem Shreveport-Rudel nichts mehr zu tun haben“, wehrte Alcide ab, „und überhaupt mit Wölfen. Lasst mich gefälligst in Ruhe mein Leben leben.“  
  
„Oh, nichts lieber als das“, erwiderte Eric freundlich, „aber leider haben die Werwölfe heute Nacht einen verhängnisvollen Fehler begangen.“ Er ging einen Schritt auf Alcide zu, während der liebenswürdige Ton seiner Stimme abrupt verschwand und einem wutentbrannten Grollen wich: „Dieser Abschaum hat es gewagt, sich an einem Mitglied meiner Familie zu vergreifen und unser Blut zu trinken. Und welche Konsequenzen das nach sich zieht, liegt ganz allein bei dir. Ich bin so kurz davor, jedem Werwolf in einem Umkreis von hundert Meilen die Kehle herauszureißen, dass ich das Blut schon auf meiner Zunge schmecken kann. Und dabei ist es mir völlig egal, ob es sich um Sesshafte oder Nomaden handelt. Dieses Problem wird jetzt ein für alle Mal gelöst und ob auf die nette oder blutige Variante ist mir dabei völlig egal.“  
  
Alcide verschränkte unbeeindruckt die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Du brauchst mir nicht mit deiner Wikinger-Attitüde zu kommen, Eric“, entgegnete er ungerührt. „Und wenn du unbedingt einen Werwolf-Vampir-Krieg vom Zaun brechen willst, bitte. Ich mag davon nicht begeistert sein, aber ich lasse mich nicht von dir erpressen. Mir ist auch nicht recht klar, was du dir vorstellst. Ich habe dem Shreveport-Rudel den Rücken gekehrt. Sie werden den Teufel tun, mich wieder als Alpha zu akzeptieren und ich werde den Teufel tun, darum zu kämpfen. Diese Wölfe sind nicht länger mein Problem.“  
  
Eric stieß die Luft aus.  
  
„Und mir scheint, dass du deinen Einfluss in der Wer-Gemeinschaft beträchtlich unterschätzt“, antwortete er. „Eine nicht unerhebliche Anzahl der Rudelmitglieder würde dich mit Kusshand zurücknehmen, aber wenn du dich partout weigerst, mit einer netten Wölfin ein neues Shreveport-Rudel zu gründen, kann ich da nichts tun. Du kannst aber deinen Einfluss im Rudel geltend machen, um sie an ihre Verantwortung zu erinnern. Vielleicht wollen sie ja dieses Wolfsproblem lieber unter sich lösen, bevor ein Vampir das Ganze in die Hand nimmt. Und ein Vampir wird das Ganze in die Hand nehmen, das kann ich dir versichern“, fügte er drohend hinzu.  
  
Alcide legte den Kopf schief. „Also bittest du mich eigentlich auf deine unnachahmliche Art darum, mit einer Botschaft von dir zum Rudel zu gehen und ihnen anzubieten, das Nomadenproblem selber zu lösen, damit du dich nicht damit beschäftigen musst. Verstehe ich das richtig?“  
  
Eric schnaubte verächtlich, zog es aber vor, nicht zu antworten.  
  
Alcide überlegte kurz, dann nickte er. „Da du mich so freundlich darum bittest, werde ich das tun. Ich habe nämlich genauso wenig Lust auf Nomaden in der Gegend wie du. Im Gegenzug putzt du meinem Wagen und bringst ihn mir sauber glänzend und ohne einen einzigen Blutspritzer zurück. Und rufst mich nie wieder mitten in der Nacht an, damit ich deinen Dreck wegmache.“ Er streckte die Hand aus. „Deal?“  
  
Eric bedachte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick, schlug dann aber ein. „Deal!“  
  
„Es ist immer wieder eine Freude, mit dir Geschäfte zu machen, mein Freund.“ Alcide nickte ihm mit einem grimmigen Lächeln zu und verließ festen Schrittes den Raum.  
  
Die Tür war kaum hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, als Pam sich wütend Eric zuwandte. „Mutterinstinkte? Hast du es vorhin tatsächlich gewagt, mich als hysterische Mutter hinzustellen?“  
  
„Wenn du dich wie eine hysterische Mutter aufspielst...“, entgegnete Eric grinsend.  
  
Pam blieb dicht vor ihm stehen, die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt. Der Ausdruck ihrer Augen war mörderisch.  
  
„Du wirst meine Sorge um meinen Abkömmling nie wieder als hysterisches Getue abtun. Vor niemandem. Nie wieder!“, zischte sie. „Hast du das verstanden, Eric Northman? Und wenn du mich noch einmal als Mutter bezeichnest, sind wir geschiedene Leute.“  
  
„Wie wäre es mit einem Danke, weil ich deinem Abkömmling den Arsch gerettet habe?“  
  
„Sieh es als Dank an, dass ich überhaupt noch mit dir rede“, erwiderte Pam frostig und stolzierte an ihm vorbei zur Tür. Dort angekommen drehte sie sich noch einmal um und warf Tara einen auffordernden Blick zu. „Kommst du?“  
  
Tara drückte kurz Willas Hand. „Morgen reden wir“, flüsterte sie, bevor sie mit einem Grinsen aufstand und Pam folgte.  
  
„Undankbares Weib“, brummte Eric, dann drehte er sich zu Willa um. „Bevor ich es vergesse: So lange dieses Nomadenproblem nicht gelöst ist, verbiete ich dir, dich nachts alleine draußen rumzutreiben. Ein so unerfahrener Babyvampir wie du ist für ein Werwolfsrudel eine leichte Beute. Verstanden?“  
  
Willa nickte rasch. „Okay.“  
  
„Gut. Dann geh jetzt unter die Erde. Ich suche mir noch einen kleinen Snack. Werwölfe sind zwar prinzipiell trinkbar, aber Genuss ist etwas völlig anderes.“  
  
Fügsam stand Willa auf, drehte sich aber an der Tür noch einmal zu Eric herum.  
  
„Wird es nicht irgendjemandem auffallen, wenn plötzlich sieben Menschen auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwunden sind?“, fragte sie zaghaft.  
  
Eric sah sie verwundert an, doch dann verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem amüsierten Lächeln.  
  
„Du und deine niedlichen, menschlichen Skrupel“, sagte er belustigt. „Nun, du hast Alcide gehört. Diese Nomaden zeichnen sich nicht unbedingt durch ein festes Umfeld aus, deswegen wird ihr Verschwinden vermutlich tatsächlich nicht auffallen. Und sonst? So lange es hier in Louisiana Sümpfe und Alligatoren gibt, ist es ein Leichtes, Leichen so verschwinden zu lassen, dass dir niemals jemand etwas nachweisen kann. Und das ist das Wichtigste. Unsere hochgeschätzten Ordnungshüter können dich so lange verdächtigen, wie sie wollen, so lange sie keine Beweise haben, können sie nichts unternehmen. Sonst noch Fragen, kleiner Vampir?“  
  
Willa biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Nein.“  
  
„Gut. Du und Tara könnt morgen den Wagen putzen, teil ihr das mit. Aber am besten erst morgen Abend, wenn du Pam jetzt noch störst, kann ich für nichts garantieren. Unterbrechungen beim Ficken verträgt sie in so einer Stimmung nur ganz schlecht.“ Er zwinkerte Willa zu. „Wir sehen uns morgen.“ Mit diesen Worten war er zur Tür hinaus.

 

  
°°°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Geschichte wird aus Alcides Sicht fortgesetzt in „Für das Rudel“: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6220237/chapters/14251297


	33. Blutsverwandtschaft I (Tara/Willa/Pam)

 

_ „So your mom's a real bitch.“ - „Yeah, I know she is. But what are you gonna do?  She's still my mom.“ _

  


Tara warf die Tür mit so viel Kraft ins Schloss, dass die Flaschen auf den Regalen klirrend gegeneinander stießen. Willa zuckte erschrocken zusammen, während Pam nicht einmal von den Rechnungen aufsah.  
  
„Kaputte Einrichtungsgegenstände ziehe ich dir vom Gehalt ab“, meinte sie und tippte die nächsten Posten in den Taschenrechner ein.  
  
„Ach ja?“, fauchte Tara. „Das heißt, ich soll demnächst fürs Kellnern noch drauf zahlen, oder wie soll ich das verstehen?“  
  
„Ich werde diese Diskussion jetzt nicht führen“, antwortete Pam und blickte mit zusammengezogenen Brauen auf einen Lieferschein, „und du solltest dich gerade nicht mit mir anlegen, Schatz, zu deinem eigenen Besten. Die Nacht war anstrengend genug.“  
  
„Weißt du was, Pam, du kannst mich mal!“ Tara drehte sich um und stürmte wieder hinaus.  
  
Als im Raum wieder Stille eingekehrt war, fragte Willa vorsichtig: „Willst du ihr nicht nachgehen?“  
  
Pam warf einen gereizten Blick in Willas Richtung. „Ganz sicher nicht“, erwiderte sie, „zum Thema Lettie Mae Thornton habe ich bereits alles gesagt, und das sogar mehrmals. Wenn Tara immer noch glaubt, sich mit dieser Frau abgeben zu müssen, ist das ihr Problem.“  
  
Willa sah Pam einen Moment an, doch als diese keine Anstalten machte, Taras Problemen noch einen weiteren Gedanken zu widmen, legte sie wortlos ihr Buch zur Seite und erhob sich. Sie nahm eine Flasche aus einem der Regale und verließ mit einem letzten, anklagenden Blick in Pams Richtung den Raum.  
  
„Verfluchte Babyvamps“, murmelte Pam genervt.  
  
Willa fand Tara in der Nähe des Hintereingangs in sicherer Entfernung zu den letzten Gästen des Clubs. Sie saß auf einer alten Palette und rauchte. Obwohl Nikotin nicht seine gewohnte Wirkung bei Vampiren entfaltete, hatte allein die Vertrautheit dieser Handlung eine beruhigende Wirkung. Willa setzte sich neben sie.  
  
„Gott, manchmal hasse ich sie!“  
  
Tara warf wütend den Zigarettenstummel weg. Wortlos hielt Willa ihr eine Flasche TruBlood A- hin.  
  
„Deine Mutter?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Pam“, schnaubte Tara und ergriff die Flasche dankbar. „Sie ist ein egozentrisches Miststück und schert sich einen Scheißdreck um meine Gefühle.“  
  
„Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist“, sagte Willa, „sie lässt dich nie völlig aus den Augen, wenn ihr in einem Raum seid, steht dir sofort bei, wenn es Probleme gibt und die Blicke, die sie dir zuwirft, sagen etwas völlig anderes, als dass du ihr gleichgültig bist.“  
  
„Dass wir heißen Sex haben, leugne ich gar nicht, aber bei Gefühlen fährt sie eine Wand hoch, so schnell kannst du das Wort kaum aussprechen. Ihr wäre es doch am liebsten, wenn ich die eine Hälfte der Nacht arbeite und die andere Hälfte der Nacht zu ihrer persönlichen Verfügung stehe. Wie es mir geht, ist ihr doch völlig egal.“  
  
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Ihr liebt es doch beide, euch Widerworte zu geben. Und sie ist sehr offen für deine Gefühle, auch wenn sie nicht unbedingt drüber redet.“ Willa seufzte leise. „Manchmal beneide ich dich um dein Verhältnis zu Pam, weißt du? Selbst wenn ihr euch streitet, so bedeutet das wenigstens, dass sie dich ernst nimmt. Eric ignoriert mich einfach.“  
  
Tara nahm einen Schluck TruBlood. „Eric ist doch für seine Verhältnisse geradezu freundlich zu dir. Er wird nicht gewalttätig. Das ist für ihn doch eine gewaltige Leistung. Mir gegenüber äußert er sich meistens nur mit Befehlen oder Drohungen.“  
  
„Das bedeutet immerhin, dass er dich wahrnimmt“, antwortete Willa bedrückt. „Eric wollte mich doch eigentlich gar nicht als Abkömmling, ich war nur ein Mittel zum Zweck.“  
  
„Pam wollte mich eigentlich auch nicht“, sagte Tara und reichte ihr die Flasche. Willa nahm einen Schluck, bevor sie sie an Tara zurückgab. „Ich war nur Teil eines Tauschhandels.“  
  
„Wirklich?“, fragte Willa überrascht. „Das hast du nie erzählt.“  
  
Tara zuckte die Schultern. „Ich glaube, ich denke selbst nicht so gern daran. Und vor allem damals, in den sechs Monaten, habe ich mich nicht wirklich gern daran erinnert.“  
  
Willa nickte verstehend, während Tara versonnen die Flasche in ihren Händen drehte. Dann sah sie wieder zu Willa. „Aber Eric bedeutet die Familie wirklich viel, weißt du? Und du bist Teil seiner Familie.“  
  
Willa zog ihre Knie an den Körper und bettete ihren Kopf darauf.  
  
„Ja“, murmelte sie.  
  
Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und beobachteten, wie auch die letzten Gäste den Club verließen.  
  
„Erzählst du mir, was dieses Mal bei deiner Mutter vorgefallen ist?“, fragte Willa schließlich.  
  
Tara stellte seufzend die leere Flasche zur Seite.  
  
„Eigentlich das Gleiche, was immer passiert, wenn ich mich mit ihr treffe. Sie macht mich wütend und traurig. Weißt du, einmal unterhält sie sich mit mir ganz ernsthaft über mein Leben als Vampir, beim nächsten Mal backt sie mir Pfannkuchen, weil ich die doch so gerne mochte, und bricht dann weinend zusammen, weil ich sie nicht essen kann, wofür sie abwechselnd mir und sich selbst die Schuld gibt. Als ich sie dann das nächste Mal besuche, steht ein TruBlood auf dem Tisch, aber sie erzählt mir die ganze Zeit, dass ich in der Hand des Teufels wäre und mich dagegen wehren müsste, ein Geschöpf der Hölle zu werden, und warum ich nicht mal mit ihr in die Kirche käme... Solche Sachen halt. Absolut typisch meine Mom.“  
  
„Und heute?“  
  
„Heute.“ Tara fuhr sich erschöpft über das Gesicht. „Heute war sie erst ganz freundlich, hat mich ausgefragt, mit wem ich eigentlich zusammenleben würde, um dann damit herauszurücken, dass man mich küssend mit einer anderen Frau gesehen hätte. Als ich das nicht geleugnet habe, ist sie ausgeflippt. Hat getobt und geschrien, wie ich so etwas tun könnte, dass sie mich zu so einem dämonischen Verhalten nicht erzogen hätte, dass ich mich nun endgültig dem Teufel ergeben hätte und den unsittlichen, verdorbenen Lastern der Hölle frönen würde. Sie wollte mich auf der Stelle einem Exorzismus unterziehen oder mich aus dem Haus werfen und wenn Reverend Daniels nicht irgendwann dazu gekommen wäre, hätte sie mich wahrscheinlich mal wieder aus ihrem Leben verbannt.“  
  
„Das klingt wirklich nicht gut“, sagte Willa mitfühlend. „Hast du ihr nie von Pam erzählt?“  
  
Tara schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Vielleicht...“ Willa zögerte.  
  
„Vielleicht?“, hakte Tara nach.  
  
„Vielleicht sollten sie sich mal treffen? Sich kennen lernen?“, schlug Willa unsicher vor.    
  
„So von Frau zu Frau?“, fragte Tara bitter. „Nein, besser nicht, glaub mir. Und ich denke auch nicht, dass eine von beiden dazu irgendwie Lust verspüren würde, noch dass es mir irgendwie hilft. Pam würde mich wahrscheinlich umbringen, wenn ich ihr vorschlage, sich mal nett mit meiner Mutter zusammen zu setzen. Ihre freundlicheren Vorschläge in Bezug auf meine Mutter sind, sie komplett aus meinem Leben zu streichen, weil sie jetzt nicht mehr meine Mutter ist. Die nicht so freundlichen beinhalten, sie auszutrinken und danach mit einer Kettensäge zu zerlegen.“  
  
„Oh.“ Willa schwieg betroffen. „Vielleicht ist sie ja ein wenig eifersüchtig, weil sie als deine Macherin nicht komplett den Platz deiner Mutter einnimmt“, schlug sie dann vor.  
  
„Eifersüchtig? Pam?“ Tara lachte höhnisch. „Ich würde es eher Besitzdenken nennen. Und vielleicht hat sie ja sogar recht damit, dass ich mich von meiner Mutter fernhalten sollte. In Momenten wie diesen weiß ich wirklich nicht, warum ich mir das gebe. Aber andererseits ist sie halt einfach meine Mom.“ Tara zuckte hilflos die Achseln. „Und sie war schon immer schwierig und hat mich zur Weißglut getrieben. In ihren besseren Momenten. In ihren schlechteren Momenten hat sie mich angeschrien, geschlagen und vernachlässigt. Trotzdem kann ich die Verbindung zu ihr nicht einfach kappen, aber das versteht Pam nicht.“  
  
„Ich schon“, sagte Willa leise. Sie zögerte einen Moment, doch dann gab sie sich einen Ruck: „Meine Mutter hat mir eine Mail geschrieben.“  
  
„Die Mutter, die mit einem Vampir zusammenlebt?“, fragte Tara.  
  
Willa nickte.  
  
„Hast du schon länger Kontakt zu ihr? Du wolltest nie wirklich über sie reden...“  
  
Willa zuckte die Schultern. „Sie hat mir einmal geschrieben nach der ganzen Geschichte mit Dad. Wie es mir geht und so. Dann haben wir mal telefoniert. Heimlich. Ich wollte nicht, dass Eric es mitbekommt. Aber sonst nichts.“  
  
„Und jetzt?“  
  
Willa zog einen Zettel aus ihrer Hosentasche und entfaltete ihn. Tara erkannte den Ausdruck einer Mail, oft hervorgezogen und gelesen.  
  
„Sie schreibt, dass sie und Javier sich verlobt haben und nach San Diego gezogen sind. Dass sie mich gerne wiedersehen würde und dass ich vielleicht sogar zu ihnen ziehen könnte, jetzt wo Dad nicht mehr da ist, um es zu verhindern. Und dazu ihre aktuelle Adresse.“  
  
„Und, willst du das?“, fragte Tara ruhig.  
  
Willa schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nicht hinziehen. Aber ich würde sie schon gerne wiedersehen.“ Willa lächelte zaghaft. „Sie ist meine Mutter und vor der ganzen Scheidungsgeschichte hatten wir ein wirklich gutes Verhältnis zueinander. Als sie dann mit Javier weggezogen ist, habe ich mich erst verraten gefühlt, weil sie mich einfach zurückgelassen hat. Dann wollte ich zu ihnen ziehen, aber Dad hat das verhindert und irgendwie wollte ich ihn ja auch nicht im Stich lassen. Und jetzt habe ich sie so lange nicht mehr gesehen.“ Eine blutige Träne lief über Willas Wange. „Ja, ich will sie wiedersehen und mir ihr Haus angucken und ihre Bar und Javier kennen lernen. Schließlich ist sie doch meine Mutter, trotz allem.“  
  
„Ja.“ Tara nickte und legte einen Arm um Willas Schulter. „Dann solltest du sie wohl einfach besuchen. Weißt du, die alten Vampire tun immer so, als ob es unmöglich wäre, als Vampir noch Kontakt zu seiner menschlichen Familie zu haben, aber tatsächlich ist das seit der großen Offenbarung einfach nicht mehr wahr. Und deine Mutter würde sich bestimmt freuen, dich zu sehen.“  
  
„Aber wenn ich sie besuche, muss ich Eric davon erzählen. Und du kannst dir denken, was er von der Idee halten wird.“ Willa spielte nervös mit ihrem Armband. „Ich habe einfach nicht deine Courage, wenn es um Eric geht.“  
  
„Ich bin wirklich die Letzte, die abstreitet, dass er furchterregend sein kann. Aber ihm liegt wirklich was an dir, Willa. Warte einfach den richtigen Moment ab und frag ihn. Er wird die Idee als Unsinn abtun und genervt die Augen verdrehen, aber letztlich wird er es dir bestimmt nicht abschlagen.“  
  
„Glaubst du?“, fragte Willa unschlüssig.  
  
„Bestimmt nicht. Und wenn doch, hast du ja immer noch mich. Notfalls brennen wir einfach nach San Diego durch.“ Tara zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu und Willa lächelte. „Komm, wir sollten reingehen. Es dämmert bald.“  
  
„Okay.“ Willa erhob sich und steckte das Papier zurück in ihre Tasche. „Und hey, wenn du glaubst, dass es hilft, komme ich das nächste Mal mit zu deiner Mutter und zeige ihr, was für eine wohlerzogene Mitbewohnerin du hast. Ich bin schließlich nicht umsonst streng protestantisch erzogen worden.“    
  
Tara grinste. „Das wäre vielleicht sogar eine Überlegung wert. Es würde auf jeden Fall von mir ablenken. Und ich glaube, sie hat seit damals im Merlotte's eine Schwäche für dich.“  


 

°

  
Pam saß vor dem Spiegel und löste ihre Frisur.  
  
„Na, wieder beruhigt?“, fragte sie, als Tara das Zimmer betrat. Tara strafte sie mit Nichtachtung, während sie zum Bett hinüber ging „Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum du dir das immer wieder antust.“  
  
„Weißt du was, Pam? Du verstehst es tatsächlich nicht“, entgegnete Tara scharf und setzte sich.  
  
Pam warf ihrem Abkömmling durch den Spiegel einen prüfenden Blick zu, dann verdrehte sie genervt die Augen.  
  
„Gut, ich frage, obwohl ich jetzt schon weiß, dass ich es bitter bereuen werde. Willst darüber reden, wie es deine liebreizende Mutter mal wieder geschafft hat, dich so in Rage zu versetzen?“  
  
„Warte, lass mich kurz nachdenken... nein!“ Tara schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber nimm dich in Acht, wenn sie rausfindet, dass du die Frau bist, die ich auf offener Straße geküsst habe. Ein Exorzismus ist dann vermutlich noch die geringste Buße, die sie dir auferlegt.“  
  
Pam griff nach ihrer Bürste. „Ich hoffe, du hast ihr wenigstens noch erzählt, dass ich mal eine Hure war. Wir wollen die Möglichkeit eines Herzanfalls doch voll ausschöpfen.“  
  
„Ich dachte eher an ein nettes Kaffeekränzchen, du bringst Blumen mit und plauderst mit ihr über dein Einkommen. Was man halt so macht, wenn man den Eltern vorgestellt wird.“ Tara hob herausfordernd die Augenbrauen.  
  
„Überhaupt nicht lustig“, konstatierte Pam missbilligend.  
  
Tara zuckte die Schultern und begann damit, sich auszuziehen. Pam beobachtete sie interessiert. Als Tara ihren Blick auffing, schüttelte sie grinsend den Kopf.  
  
„Vergiss es, Barbie, ich schlafe in meinem Sarg.“ Zur Untermalung ihrer Aussage griff sie nach ihrem Schlafshirt. „Ich merke die Dämmerung schon. Und Treffen mit meiner Mutter versetzen mich wirklich nicht in Stimmung.“  
  
„Noch so ein Problem“, murmelte Pam und widmete sich wieder ihren Haaren.  
  
Tara trat hinter sie und beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr.  
  
„Morgen Abend“, hauchte sie verheißungsvoll und knabberte an Pams Ohrläppchen. Als sie sich wieder aufrichten wollte, legte Pam blitzschnell die Hand in ihren Nacken und hielt sie fest.  
  
„Besser wäre das“, flüsterte sie und nahm Taras Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne. Sie saugte sacht, dann biss sie kurz zu. Tara keuchte auf, doch statt ihre Berührung zu intensivieren, ließ Pam Tara los und wandte sich wieder dem Spiegel zu.  
  
„Bis morgen also“, sagte sie mit unbeteiligter Stimme und wies zur Tür.  
  
„Das bekommst du zurück“, grollte Tara.  
  
„Ich bitte darum“, antwortete Pam und lächelte anzüglich, „und vergiss nicht, dass ich dieses Spielchen besser spiele als du, Süße.“  
  


 

 

°°°


	34. Blutsverwandtschaft II (Eric/Willa)

_“It's actually the other way around, she had the affair with a vampire. He owns a bar out in Hollywood kinda like yours.” – “There is only one Fangtasia.” _

 

 „Eiche, Buche oder Mahagoni? Irgendwelche Vorlieben? Wir hätten auch ein paar dieser neumodischen Plastiksärge im Angebot. Der Hersteller verspricht eine Haltbarkeit von über hundert Jahren und die flacheren können auch als Reisesärge benutzt werden. So können Sie Ihr Bett überall hin mitnehmen. Außerdem sind sie sehr leicht zu reinigen. Da bleibt kein Blutfleck zurück. Wir haben es getestet. Oder doch lieber Metall?“

Willa sah fragend zu Eric. Der zuckte nur gelangweilt mit den Achseln. „Deine Entscheidung.“  
  
„Ich denke, ich bevorzuge Holz.“  
  
„Ich gestehe, mir ist die klassische Variante auch am liebsten, aber ihr jungen Dinger mögt ja das neue Unbekannte.“ Der Vampir zwinkerte Willa zu und machte eine weitausholende Geste. „Bitte folgen Sie mir“, rief er und stieß die Tür zu einer riesigen Halle auf.  
  
„Wo ist der alte Besitzer?“, fragte Eric, während er seinen Blick über die hohen Regalreihen schweifen ließ. Särge jeglicher Form und Farbe stapelten sich darauf.  
  
„Mr. Wickins? Der ist leider vor drei Jahren von uns gegangen.“ Der Vampir machte eine betrübte Miene. „Sehr traurig, aber auch so wunderbar menschlich, finden Sie nicht?“  
  
„Und er hat das Geschäft an Sie weitergegeben?“  
  
Der Vampir legte sacht eine Hand auf Erics Arm. „Ich kann Ihnen Ihre bösen Gedanken an der Nasenspitze ablesen, Mr. Northman, aber ich versichere, meine Hände sind rein von Schuld.“  
  
„Wie langweilig…“  
  
„Psscht“, lachte der Vampir und schlug Eric leicht gegen die Brust. „Ihr Macher ist wirklich ein ganz Schlimmer.“  
  
Willa lächelte etwas hilflos.  
  
„Hach, du bist aber auch eine süße Maus“, meinte der Verkäufer und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Keine Sorge, wir werden schon etwas Passendes für dich finden. Hier ist noch nie jemand unglücklich rausgegangen. Naja, abgesehen von den Menschen. Aber auch die gehen nie unglücklicher, als sie gekommen sind. Wie fänden Sie das als neuen Slogan? Wir wollen bald einen Werbeclip drehen, aber uns fehlt noch die zündende Idee.“  
  
„Es würde Trauernde vielleicht eher abschrecken“, erwiderte Willa vorsichtig.  
  
„Ja, mit Fröhlichkeit kommen sie irgendwie nur ganz schwer zurecht. Dabei kann der Sargkauf doch solch eine aufregende Angelegenheit sein. Ein Sarg erzählt so viel über seinen Besitzer. Verraten Sie mir Ihren, Mr. Northman?“  
  
„Kiefer, schwarz glänzend, mit Nickelbeschlägen“, sagte Eric abwesend. Eilig huschten seine Finger über die Tasten seines Handys.  
  
„Ich wusste es! Und da hätte ich auch gleich eine ganz wundervolle Idee.“ Begeistert zog er Willa mit sich durch die Gänge, bis er vor einer Wand mit schwarzen Särgen zum Stehen kam. „Auch Kiefer und glänzendes Schwarz…“ Der Verkäufer flog hoch und hob einen der Särge aus dem Regal: „… aber mit Strasssteinen.“ Er stellte das Exemplar vor Willa auf den Boden. „So bekäme es eine weibliche Note und doch wäre ihre Verbindung unübersehbar.“  
  
Eric warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und hob skeptisch die Brauen, bevor er sich wieder seinem Handy zuwandte.  
  
„Statt Strass könnte man auch echte Diamanten verwenden. Das würde natürlich teurer werden, aber was bedeutet schon Geld, bei so einer Verbindung?“  
  
Unschlüssig betrachtete Willa die Spur von glitzernden Steinen, die sich in einer leichten Welle über den Deckel zog. „Ich weiß nicht…“  
  
„Ja, vielleicht etwas zu elegant für so eine junge Frau wie Sie. Wir tragen unser Alter zwar mit Stolz, aber wir wollen ja trotzdem nicht altmodisch wirken. Lassen Sie uns weitersehen… Ah!“ Der Verkäufer rannte weiter und schob Willa vor sich her. „Ganz andere Richtung, aber bei jungen Vampiren gerade voll im Trend: Fotodruck!“ Er blieb vor ein paar Särgen stehen, auf denen unterschiedliche Städte und allerlei Bilder abgebildet waren. „New York? Rom? Oder ganz romantisch Paris? Sag mir, wohin es dein Herz zieht und ich drucke es dir.“  
  
„Ähm…“  
  
„Oder hier haben wir einen Sonnenuntergang am Meer… Wer braucht da noch den echten? Oder magst du Musik? Wir haben erst kürzlich einen Sarg mit einem Klaviermuster verkauft. Die Griffe waren in Form von Notenschlüsseln. Ein wahres Kunstwerk… Ein, zwei Tränchen musste ich schon vergießen, als sie ihn fortgebracht haben.“  
  
Aus Erics Richtung war ein spöttischer Laut zu vernehmen.  
  
„Vor meiner Verwandlung habe ich Harfe gespielt.“  
  
„Herzallerliebst! Weiche Formen, Schnörkel, kleine Füße, Gold… Vielleicht Ahorn? Oder lieber Kirsche? Wir könnten die Griffe aus Harfensaiten fertigen.“  
  
„Ich mag Gold nicht so gern.“  
  
„Nicht einmal ein paar goldene Details? Der Rest bleibt Natur. Vielleicht dann doch lieber Mahagoni…“  
  
„Lieber gar nichts mit Harfen.“  
  
„Aber jede Frau mag Rosen, oder nicht? Sehen Sie die Motive dort oben? Dann wählen wir für den Bezug innen noch ein tiefes Dunkelrot und Sie werden das Gefühl haben, jeden Tag auf Blütenblätter gebettet zu werden. Übrigens auch bei Doppelsärgen ein sehr beliebtes Motiv, wenn da Interesse besteht.“  
  
„Nur einen Einzelsarg“, schaltete Eric sich wieder ein. Er steckte sein Handy zurück in die Hosentasche. „Und wenn möglich etwas weniger Extravaganz.“  
  
„Hier drüben hätten wir noch einen Eichensarg. Die Muster sind eingebrannt. Schlicht, aber doch mit dem gewissen Extra. Gäbe es auch in Jadegrün und Blau.“  
  
„Blau finde ich schön“, bemerkte Willa und strich über das gefärbte Holz.  
  
„Oh, da muss ich Ihnen dringend noch zwei Exemplare zeigen. Sie werden sie lieben! Ginge auch Türkis?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Einmal hätten wir hier…“ Der Verkäufer flog die Reihen entlang und zog schließlich aus der obersten einen türkisenen Sarg mit perlmuttfarbenen Griffen hervor. „Modell 245. Durch die feinen Muster wirkt es wie Stein. Fassen Sie ihn ruhig einmal an.“  
  
Willa fuhr über den Deckel.  
  
„Linde… Der Baum der Liebenden.“  
  
„Und die zweite Möglichkeit?“  
  
„Hier.“ Der Vampir holte aus der hintersten Reihe einen weiteren Sarg hervor. „Dunkelblau, eine weiße Lilie im nächtlichen See, Gräser, die sie in Wellen sanft umschmeicheln…“  
  
Lächelnd beugte Willa sich vor und berührte die weiße Blüte.  
  
„Das Symbol der Reinheit. Und das Holz stammt aus einer Esche.“ Der Verkäufer warf Eric einen beutenden Blick zu, den dieser nachdenklich erwiderte, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Willa richtete.  
  
Behutsam öffnete sie den Deckel. „Ja, der gefällt mir.“  
  
„Ein Unikat.“  
  
„Willst du ihn haben?“, fragte Eric.  
  
„Ja, bitte.“ Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln drehte Willa sich zu ihm um. Ihre Augen strahlten.  
  
Eric sah sie einen Moment schweigend an, dann nickte er. „Okay.“  
  
„Großartig, eine bessere Wahl hätten Sie nicht treffen können. Dann wenden wir uns jetzt den Griffen und der Innenausstattung zu.“

  

*

 

„Hat die Esche für Vampire eine besondere Bedeutung?“, fragte Willa und wandte ihren Blick vom Fernseher ab.  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“ Geräuschvoll blätterte Eric seine Zeitung um.  
  
„Der Verkäufer hat dich so angeguckt, als er erzählt hat, dass der Sarg aus Eschenholz ist.“  
  
„Yggdrasill“, murmelte Eric, während seine Augen über die Texte huschten.  
  
„Was heißt das?“  
  
Eric sah auf und ließ die Zeitung schließlich mit einem Seufzen sinken. „Yggdrasill ist der Weltenbaum. Nach dem Glauben meines Volkes verbindet er alle Welten miteinander: Asgard, den Sitz der Götter, Midgard und Utgard, die Welten der Menschen und Riesen, und Hel, die Unterwelt. Er ist das Zentrum, solange er besteht, bestehen auch sie.“  
  
„Und dieser Baum war eine Esche?“  
  
„Davon waren die Menschen, die mir davon erzählt haben, jedenfalls felsenfest überzeugt. Und wer wäre ich, den religiösen Glauben anderer Leute anzuzweifeln…“  
  
Willa nickte leicht und zupfte nervös am Saum ihres Tops.  
  
„Weißt du, was das Problem ist?“ Eric faltete die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie neben sich auf den Tisch.  
  
„Nein?“, erwiderte Willa zögernd.  
  
„Dass man als Abkömmling seine Gefühle vor seinem Macher niemals verbergen kann. Also entweder spuckst du jetzt aus, worum es geht oder regelst es allein. Aber dann mach es schnell! Momentan ist das hier ja kaum auszuhalten…“  
  
„Tut mir leid.“ Ertappt senkte Willa den Blick.  
  
„Hast du jemanden umgebracht? Damit sollst du doch gleich zu m-…“  
  
„Ich habe niemanden umgebracht“, versicherte Willa rasch.  
  
„Na, wenigstens etwas.“  
  
„Meine Mutter hat mir geschrieben.“  
  
„Wir können Bill hinschicken.“  
  
Verwirrt sah Willa auf.  
  
„Er hat sich auch recht effektiv um deinen Vater gekümmert…“  
  
„Nein!“, rief Willa erschrocken aus.  
  
Eric zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nur ein Vorschlag.“  
  
„Sie und Javier haben sich verlobt.“  
  
„Mein Beileid.“ Desinteressiert sah Eric wieder zu seiner Zeitung.  
  
„Das ist schön.“  
  
„Ist es das?“, fragte Eric skeptisch.  
  
„Ja. Jedenfalls sind sie vor kurzem nach San Diego gezogen und haben dort eine zweite Bar eröffnet.“  
  
„Aha. Willst du da nicht lieber mit Tara drüber reden? Ich weiß noch nicht mal, wer dieser Javier überhaupt ist.“  
  
„Der Vampir, wegen dem sie Dad damals verlassen hat.“  
  
„Ach ja… _d_ _ie_ Geschichte!“ Die Erinnerung ließ Eric grinsen.  
  
„Und sie hat mich eingeladen.“  
  
Das Grinsen verschwand schlagartig.  
  
„Eigentlich hat sie sogar uns eingeladen. Sie würde dich gerne kennenlernen.“  
  
Eric warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
  
„Es wäre nur ein Wochenende und wir können in ihrem Haus wohnen.“  
  
„Wie reizend… Und was denkst du, würde deiner Mutter mehr Freude bereiten? Pralinen oder ein Strauß Blumen? Vielleicht beides? Ich möchte ja einen guten Eindruck bei ihr hinterlassen.“ Eric lachte abschätzig und widmete sich wieder seiner Zeitung.  
  
„Ich habe sie seit ihrem Weggang nicht mehr gesehen.“  
  
„Mhm…“, brummte Eric. „Ich habe meine Eltern seit ein paar Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gesehen. Solche Spiele sollte man einfach nicht gegen mich spielen. Man verliert meistens.“  
  
„Und du hast sie nie vermisst?“  
  
„Werwölfe haben ihnen die Kehlen rausgerissen. Ich war wohl eher wütend.“  
  
„Oh, das tut mir leid“, sagte Willa bestürzt.  
  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Eric auf. „Ja… Es ist über tausend Jahre her, so langsam bin ich darüber hinweg. Aber danke… Es hat übrigens sehr geholfen, im Gegenzug ein paar von diesen stinkenden Hunden umzubringen. Bei Interesse…“  
  
„Nein, danke.“  
  
„Schade“, erwiderte Eric und las weiter in seinem Artikel.  
  
Willa sah auf ihre Hände und biss sich kurz auf die Lippe. „Aber ich würde sie wirklich gerne besuchen“, brachte sie schließlich hervor.  
  
Die Zeitung raschelte laut, als Eric sie ein weiteres Mal senkte. Mit düsterer Miene blickte er zu ihr herüber.  
  
„Wir hatten immer ein gutes Verhältnis und sie macht sich Sorgen“, sprach sie hastig weiter. „Außerdem hatte ich bisher keine Möglichkeit, Javier näher kennenzulernen. Ich habe ihn nur einmal kurz gesehen und er wird ja bald sowas wie mein Stiefvater sein.“  
  
„Ist das hier wirklich dein Ernst?“  
  
„Schon…“ Zaghaft hob Willa den Blick.  
  
„Wieso frage ich auch?“, seufzte Eric und legte die Zeitung endgültig weg.  
  
„Es wären nur zwei Tage.“  
  
„Du hast mitbekommen, wie das bei Tara und ihrer Mutter abläuft?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Und du willst das trotzdem?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Warnend hob Eric einen Finger. „Du heulst dich nicht bei mir aus.“  
  
„Mom ist nicht so.“  
  
„Sie ist ein Mensch. Sie ist so.“  
  
„Aber du würdest es erlauben?“  
  
„Solange du deine Gefühle dann wieder im Griff hast.“  
  
„Und du kommst mit?“  
  
„Nach dem kleinen Missgeschick, was dir mit deinem Vater passiert ist, lasse ich dich wohl besser nicht mehr allein unter Menschen. Es gibt aber weder Blumen noch Pralinen.“  
  
„Das ist okay.“  
  
„Wie alt ist dieser Javier?“  
  
„Er kam 1849 aus Spanien nach Kalifornien, um nach Gold zu schürfen. Er wurde, glaube ich, zwei Jahre später verwandelt.“  
  
„Ein spanischer Goldsucher… Mein Glück ist perfekt!“, murmelte Eric.  
  
„Wirst du nett sein?“  
  
„Ich werde sie nicht töten. Jedenfalls habe ich es bisher nicht geplant.“  
  
„Bitte…“  
  
Eric setzte ein übertrieben freundliches Lächeln auf. „Aber natürlich, du kennst mich doch.“  


 

 

***


	35. Blutsverwandtschaft III (Eric/Willa)

_ "Are you mad that I turned your daughter into my daughter?" _

_ “I've been around for over a thousand years, Willa Burrell, and you are the second vampire I have ever made.  Now, I did not make this decision lightly." _

_ "Everything your father put in you; his cowardice, his small mindedness, his hate, all of it will seep out and into this vessel I will seed a millennium of wisdom, honor, life. You deserve to be one of us.” _

  
  
  
Eric schaltete den Motor ab und sah zu Willa, die angespannt zu der luxuriösen Villa blickte. Die niedrigen Zierhecken, die die kleinen Grasflächen neben dem Weg umgrenzten, waren akkurat geschnitten und die Palmen in den blauweißen Tonkübeln, die rechts und links des säulenumrandeten Eingangs standen, versprühten mit den im warmen Gelbton gestrichenen Hauswänden ein südländisches Flair.  
  
„Da hatte unser Goldjunge wohl ein glückliches Händchen“, meinte Eric und zog den Schlüssel aus dem Schloss. „Bereit?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Es wäre wirklich kein Problem, wenn du es dir doch nochmal anders überlegen solltest. Die Flugtickets sind in wenigen Sekunden gebucht.“  
  
„Auf den Bildern sah es nicht so groß aus“, überging Willa das Angebot und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Eric seufzte leise und stieg ebenfalls aus. „Das sind die Scheinwerfer… Leuchte eine Bretterbude mit den Dingern an und du wirst keinen Unterschied mehr erkennen.“  
  
Willa warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie zum Kofferraum ging und ihre Reisetasche hervorholte.  
  
„Willa!“ Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und eine Frau rannte ihnen freudig lachend entgegen. Die Familienzusammengehörigkeit war unübersehbar. „Endlich bist du da!“ Sie schloss Willa in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. „Meine Süße…“  
  
„Mom“, sagte Willa mit belegter Stimme. Die Tasche fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden, als sie die Umarmung mit derselben Innigkeit erwiderte.  
  
„Deine Mutter stand seit Sonnenuntergang am Fenster und hat auf euch gewartet.“ Ein Vampir mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren und sorgfältig gepflegtem Drei-Tage-Bart trat lächelnd zu ihnen und hielt Eric zur Begrüßung eine Hand hin. „Javier Vicario Perez, sehr erfreut.“  
  
„Eric Northman“, erwiderte Eric und schlug ein.  
  
„Schatz, wir brauchen Taschentücher“, schniefte die Frau und blicke sich nach Javier um.  
  
Der zog sogleich ein Päckchen hervor. „Bitte sehr…“  
  
„Danke.“ Sie lächelte und nahm zwei Taschentücher.  
  
„Ich kenne dich doch, mi corazón!“, meinte Javier.  
  
Der Blick, den die beiden miteinander tauschten, ließ Eric abrupt umdrehen und seinen Koffer holen.  
  
„An die blutigen Tränen werde ich mich nie gewöhnen. Als Mutter will ich kein Blut im Gesicht meiner kleinen Tochter sehen.“ Die Frau lachte kurz und tupfte sich vorsichtig die Augen ab. „Wie hübsch du aussiehst, mein Engel.“  
  
„Ich sehe doch aus wie damals.“ Eilig bemühte sich Willa ihre Wangen von den roten Spuren zu befreien.  
  
„Ja, das siehst du.“ Die Frau strich Willa die Haare hinters Ohr. „Das ist das Schöne.“  
  
„Sie vergessen ihre Fänge. Die geben ihr doch erst das gewisse Etwas…“  
  
Mit leicht zusammengezogenen Brauen wandte Willas Mutter sich Eric zu und musterte ihn mit kritischem Blick.  
  
Willa machte eine Geste in seine Richtung. „Das ist Eric.“  
  
„Mrs. Burrell“, grüßte Eric und setzte ein Lächeln auf.  
  
„Porter-Burrell“, verbesserte Willas Mutter und schüttelte kurz seine Hand.  
  
„Stimmt!“ Eric machte zerknirschte Miene. „Mein Fehler! Willa hatte es erwähnt, aber der zweite Name hat sich wohl irgendwie besonders in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt.“  
  
„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, das passiert häufig. Nennen Sie mich doch einfach Noelle.“  
  
„Zu gern.“  
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal reingehen“, schlug Javier vor.  
  
„Gute Idee! Ich bin schon so gespannt, wie du dein Zimmer finden wirst.“  
  
Willa lächelte ihrer Mutter zu und wollte nach ihrer Tasche greifen, doch Javier kam ihr zuvor.  
  
„Eine Dame sollte ihr Gepäck nicht selbst tragen müssen. Ich nehme das für dich.“  
  
„Danke“, erwiderte Willa, bevor ihre Mutter ihr auch schon einen Arm um die Hüften legte und sie mit sich zog.  
  
Eric griff nach seinem Koffer und folgte ihnen.  
  
„Mom! Das Haus ist… wow!“, rief Willa aus und blickte durch die breite Fensterfront im Eingangsbereich auf den üppig bepflanzten Innenhof.  
  
„Du musst den Garten im Frühjahr sehen! Ein wahres Meer aus Blüten… Und die ganzen wunderbaren Gerüche. Platz für ein Stück Spanien, dass war eine der wenigen Vorgaben an die Maklerin.“  
  
„An deiner Mutter ist eine Landschaftsdesignerin verloren gegangen. Ich fühle mich wirklich wie zu Hause.“ Javier drückte Noelle einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.  
  
„Ach? Und was zog dich dann nach Kalifornien, wo du doch in solch einem Paradies gelebt hast?“, fragte Eric und ließ seinen Blick über die teure Einrichtung schweifen.  
  
„Das Abenteuer… Und, wie könnte ich es verschweigen, das Gold. Wen lockte es nicht zu dieser Zeit?“  
  
„Mich lockten eher die Menschen.“  
  
„Es muss eine sehr spannende Zeit gewesen sein. Die ganzen verschiedenen Nationalitäten, die dort plötzlich aufeinander trafen“, mischte sich Willas Mutter ein.  
  
„Jede Vorliebe konnte befriedigt werden“, stimmte Eric zu.  
  
Javier räusperte sich leicht. „Meine Macherin zog es auch dorthin. Sie stammt ursprünglich aus Estland.“  
  
„Wie interessant… Ich gebe zu, es hat uns damals nicht sehr lange bei den Goldfeldern gehalten. Die Auswahl war zwar groß, aber die Qualität dann meist doch eher… minderwertig.“ Willa an seiner Seite versteifte sich merklich. „Ihr erster Abkömmling?“  
  
„Ihr vierter.“  
  
„Hm…“ Eric nickte leicht. „Vielleicht nehmen die Ansprüche nach einer bestimmten Menge ab. Allerdings verführten die Menschenmassen einige Vampire auch zu unvernünftigem Überschwang, da kann man wohl schon einmal schwach werden.“  
  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verdüsterte sich Javiers Miene. Eric hob herausfordernd die Brauen.  
  
„Zu schade, dass Helina keine Zeit hatte. Sie ist ja so etwas wie deine Großmutter“, durchbrach Noelle die aufkommende Stille und hakte sich bei Willa unter, um sie weiterzuführen.  
  
„Es wird sich bestimmt noch ein Termin finden“, versicherte Javier. „Sie würde dich schließlich auch sehr gerne kennenlernen. Leider ist sie nur sehr selten in den USA. Sie bevorzugt den europäischen Lebensstil. Momentan wohnt sie gemeinsam mit meinem jüngeren Bruder in Deutschland.“  
  
„Wie viele Abkömmlinge hat sie denn?“, erkundigte sich Willa interessiert.  
  
„Mit mir fünf, vier Brüder und eine Schwester. Margit ist die älteste von uns und auch über ihre menschliche Linie mit Helina verwandt.“  
  
„Ihre Nichte“, fügte Noelle hinzu und wandte sich dann an Eric. „Wie viele Abkömmlinge hast du?“  
  
„Zwei.“  
  
„Pam. Sie ist bereits über hundert. Und dann ist da natürlich noch Tara. Nach den verwandtschaftlichen Bezeichnungen wäre sie auch meine Nichte. Aber sie ist fast so alt wie ich, ein paar Wochen älter“, erzählte Willa, als Eric keine Anstalten machte, noch etwas hinzuzufügen.  
  
„Wie schön. Versteht ihr euch denn auch gut?“  
  
„Ja, sie ist fast sowas wie eine Schwester für mich geworden.“ Ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf Willas Gesicht aus.  
  
„Es freut mich, dass du auch jemanden in deinem Alter um dich hast.“  
  
„Über tausend Jahre und noch so eine süße, kleine Familie. Aber die Verantwortung ist ja auch so unglaublich groß. Ich habe Helina wirklich immer für ihre Stärke bewundert. Als sie Margit erschaffen hat, war sie ja gerade einmal vierunddreißig“, sagte Javier mit gesenkter Stimme, als Willa und ihre Mutter sich etwas entfernt hatten.  
  
„Wir wählen unsere Abkömmlinge mit Bedacht. Unser Blut ist zu viel wert, um es wahllos zu verteilen.“  
  
„Natürlich…“  
  
„Ich stelle es mir ja schwer vor, wenn eine Macherin einen ihrer Abkömmlinge so bevorzugt behandelt. Aber wer würde nicht mit dem zusammenleben wollen, der einen am besten vögelt? Doch keine Sorge, irgendwann wird auch er ihr langweilig werden. Du kannst es sicher kaum erwarten, dann Bruder Nummer vier in der Familie begrüßen zu dürfen.“  
  
„Spricht da jemand aus Erfahrung?“  
  
„Nichts weiter als Hörensagen. Allein unsere Sheriffposten trennten mich und meinen Macher in den letzten hundert Jahren.“  
  
„Helina setzte immer größten Wert auf Selbstständigkeit. Sobald sie uns freigegeben hatte, durften wir gehen wohin wir wollten.“  
  
„Und daraufhin flogen all ihre Kinder in die verschiedensten Himmelsrichtungen davon und waren nie mehr gesehen. Familiensinn in seiner rudimentärsten Form. Beneidenswert…“  
  
Javier lachte auf und hob die Hände. „Ich ergebe mich.“  
  
„Wie schade. Es fing doch gerade an, Spaß zu machen.“ Gelangweilt schaute Eric sich in dem Raum um, in dem die beiden anderen zum Stehen gekommen waren. Ein riesiges Himmelbett mit durscheinenden, fliederfarbenen Vorhängen und schneeweißen, weich aufgeschüttelten Spitzenkissen und Decken stand an der einen Längsseite und nahm fast den gesamten Platz für sich ein. Von dort konnte man direkt auf die bodentiefen Fenster sehen. Die sonnendichten Jalousien waren vollständig hochgefahren und gaben so den Blick frei auf das Meer und die nächtliche Skyline San Diegos. Auf einem breiten Balkon standen zwei Liegestühle bereit, umrahmt von ein paar niedrigen Palmen.  
  
„Mein Gott, Mom! Das ist zu viel!“ Willa kam aus einem angrenzenden Zimmer. In den Händen hielt sie zwei Kleider, die sie probeweise vor sich hielt. „Die sind wunderschön.“  
  
„Ich musste einfach immer an dich und unsere gemeinsamen Einkaufstouren denken, wenn ich shoppen war, und da habe ich irgendwann angefangen, immer eine Kleinigkeit für dich mitzunehmen.“  
  
„Danke.“ Überschwänglich fiel Willa ihrer Mutter um den Hals und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
„Da ist es doch praktisch, dass dein Körper sich nicht mehr verändern wird.“ Noelle drückte Willa an sich.  
  
„Ich erschaffe Menschen doch gerne kleine Puppen“, murmelte Eric kaum hörbar.  
  
„Und wie gefällt dir dein Zimmer? Du kannst dir natürlich auch noch eines der anderen Gästezimmer aussuchen, aber das hier hat den schönsten Ausblick.“  
  
„Es ist toll!“ Vollkommen überwältigt drehte Willa sich um die eigene Achse und sah sich um. „Was ist hinter dieser Tür?“  
  
„Dein eigenes Badezimmer.“  
  
Willa ging hinein und sofort waren weitere begeisterte Rufe zu vernehmen. „Ein Whirlpool? Und die Aussicht ist wirklich... Und so riesig!“  
  
„Es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt“, erwiderte ihre Mutter und lehnte sich glücklich an Javier.  
  
„Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass dein Haus anders aussieht“, sagte dieser an Eric gewandt. „Dolce & Gabbana? Neueste Kollektion?“ Bewundernd musterte er seinen schwarzen Anzug. „Sehr edler Schnitt.“  
  
„Wir haben private Räume im Club“, erwiderte Eric.  
  
„Praktisch.“  
  
„Sie erfüllen ihre Funktion.“  
  
„Und wie sieht das aus? Habt ihr alle ein Zimmer oder schlaft ihr gemeinsam in einem?“  
  
Eric begegnete den misstrauischen Blicken mit einem verheißungsvollen Lächeln. „Das kommt darauf an“, raunte er und zwinkerte Javier zu.  
  
„Worauf?“  
  
„Wonach uns die Lust steht und wie viel Platz wir dafür brau-…“  
  
„Tara und ich teilen uns einen Raum“, unterbrach Willa ihn eilig. Alarmiert war sie aus dem Bad gestürzt. „Eric hat mir erst vor kurzem einen neuen Sarg gekauft.“  
  
„Was für ein reizendes Geschenk“, meinte Noelle. Abschätzig runzelte sie die Stirn.  
  
„Er ist wirklich schön. Nachtblau mit zwei weißen Lilien links und rechts auf dem Deckel“, erzählte Willa, bevor Eric zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte.  
  
„Und wo hast du davor geschlafen?“  
  
„In einem der Gastsärge.“  
  
„Seit deiner Verwandlung?“  
  
„Entschuldige, dass ich mich erst um die Scheiße kümmern musste, die dein treusorgender Ehemann verzapft hat“, knurrte Eric.  
  
„Ich weiß sehr genau, was er gemacht hat.“  
  
„Ach ja? Und wo war die ach so besorgte Mutter dann, als ihre Tochter von ihrem eigenen Mann in eines seiner kranken Labore gesperrt wurde, um an ihr wie an einem Tier zu forschen? Um zuzusehen, wie sie bis zur absoluten Erschöpfung über Laufbänder gehetzt und gegen ihren Willen gefickt wird?“  
  
Entsetzt schaute Noelle zu Willa, die sogleich beruhigend den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Ich war da! Während ihr euch feige nach Hollywood abgesetzt habt, habe ich sie da rausgeholt.“  
  
„Wäre sie kein Vampir geworden, hätte Truman keinen Grund gehabt, sie dort einzusperren. Oder sehe ich das falsch? Wie hat er sie überhaupt in die Finger bekommen? Du hast sie verwandelt. Als ihr Macher hast du die Verantwortung für sie getragen. Wo warst du also zu diesem Zeitpunkt?“ mischte Javier sich ein. Seine Verlobte schob er schützend hinter sich.  
  
Eric erstarrte. Unruhig leckte er sich über die Lippen, bevor er erneut ansetzte. „Ich habe sie gerettet“, zischte er. „Ich war da!“  
  
„Ein bisschen zu spät, oder?“  
  
Eric bedachte die beiden mit einem vernichtenden Blick.  
  
„Das mit dem Gastsarg war schon in Ordnung“, versicherte Willa leise und fasste vorsichtig nach Erics Arm. „Wir kriegen ja nichts mit, wenn wir schlafen.“  
  
Eine Weile herrschte bedrohliche Stille.  
  
„Und die Räume sind wie bei einer richtigen Wohnung oder wie darf ich mir das vorstellen?“, fragte ihre Mutter schließlich, ohne Eric dabei jedoch einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen.  
  
„Wir sind Vampire. Wir sind _tot_!“ Willas Mutter presste bei dem letzten Wort kurz die Lippen zusammen, doch Eric fuhr ungerührt fort: „Nachts laufen wir zwar herum und ein paar von uns mögen dann auch vorgeben, wir gehörten noch immer zur menschlichen Rasse, aber das tun wir nicht. Wenn wir also _schlafen_ gehen, wie es immer so nett ausgedrückt wird, sind wir in Wirklichkeit mausetot. Und ob wir das nun in einem watteweichen Prinzessinnenbett vor einer einzigartigen Aussicht oder in einem Sarg in einem sonst fensterlosen Raum sind, ist uns dabei ziemlich egal. Ihr solltet lieber froh sein, dass ich eure Tochter nicht der Gefahr elektrischer Rollläden aussetze. Eine winzige Fehlfunktion und puff!“ Erics Hände malten eine kleine Explosion in die Luft. Noelle zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. „Die Vorhänge sehen mir auch nicht sonderlich feuerfest aus… Von den ganzen Prospekten hier ganz zu schweigen.“ Mit einem vielsagenden Blick nahm er einen der vielen Universitätsprospekte vom Sekretär neben der Tür und wedelte damit herum. „Sieh an, Willa, deine ganze Zukunft liegt hier hübsch aufgereiht vor dir. Ist das nicht nett?“  
  
„Hat Willa erzählt, dass sie kurz vor ihrer Verwandlung ihren Abschluss in Englisch gemacht hat? Mit Bestnoten!“, fragte Noelle.  
  
„Nein, das hat sie wohl vergessen.“  
  
„Und eigentlich hatte sie auch immer davon geträumt, in diesem Fach zu promovieren.“  
  
„Mom…“ Willa machte eine abwiegelnde Geste. „Danke, dass du mir das rausgesucht hast. Aber ich denke nicht, dass das jetzt noch funktioniert.“  
  
„Das ist ja das Wunderbare.“ Ihre Mutter schlug einen der Prospekte auf und suchte nach der richtigen Seite. „Hier steht es! An der UCSD, also hier an der Universität, wird es ab dem nächsten Quartal auch ein paar Kurse nach Sonnenuntergang geben. Noch nicht sehr viele, aber das ist ja wenigstens ein Anfang. Und je mehr Interessenten es gibt, desto mehr Kurse werden sie anbieten. Das heißt, die Universität beginnt sich langsam auf einen Vierundzwanzigstundenbetrieb einzustellen. Und ich habe auch schon mit einer sehr netten Frau von der Studienberatung geredet. Du müsstest natürlich etwas selbstständiger arbeiten als die anderen Promovierenden, da du jedenfalls am Anfang nachts wahrscheinlich noch nicht so viele Ansprechpartner haben wirst, aber mit etwas Unterstützung während der Tageszeiten dürfte das ja kein Problem für dich sein. Oder du beginnst noch ein zweites Studium. Dich hat doch auch immer Jura interessiert. Deine Tante würde dir sicher einen Praktikumsplatz in ihrer Kanzlei geben. Es gibt ja immer mehr Prozesse gegen Vampire, da sind die Angestellten immer dankbar, wenn sie eine Insiderin an ihrer Seite haben. Vor allem eine, die keine Probleme hat, in der Nacht solange aufzubleiben.“  
  
Interessiert griff Willa nach dem Prospekt und las sich den Abschnitt durch. Eric schüttelte nur abfällig den Kopf.  
  
„Ich übernehme nicht die Verantwortung, wenn sie ihren Professor zerfleischt. Oder ihre Tante…“, stellte er klar. „Teilen ihre Tochter und ich uns eigentlich dieses zuckersüße Himmelbett oder darf ich mir etwa auch ein eigenes Zimmer aussuchen?“  
  
„Wir haben das Poolhaus unten im Hof für dich herrichten lassen. Oder wollt ihr zusammen schlafen?“, erkundigte sich Javier mit einem Lächeln.  
  
„Ich bin zweimal in das Haus des Gouverneurs von Louisiana eingedrungen. Denkt ihr wirklich, mich würden etwas spanisches Grünzeug und ein paar Türen von ihr fernhalten?“  
  
„Es liegt ganz bei euch, wie und wo ihr schlaft“, erwiderte Javier und strich Willas Mutter beruhigend über den Rücken. „Wir machen euch da keine Vorschriften. Das Poolhaus bietet natürlich mehr Komfort als die kleinen Gästezimmer. Wir dachten, dass wäre ganz in deinem Interesse. Aber wie ihr wollt…“  
  
„Es gibt noch ein Poolhaus? Das will ich auch sehen!“ Erwartungsvoll sah Willa zwischen den dreien umher.  
  
„Dann lasst uns alle gemeinsam dem Poolhaus einen Besuch abstatten“, lachte Javier und bot ihr seinen Arm an.  
  
Eric verdrehte die Augen und nahm seinen Koffer. „Yay... Das wird ein Spaß!“  
  
  


*

  
  
„Wir könnten dir oben auch noch ein Arbeitszimmer einrichten, wenn du willst. Platz hätten wir genug“, schlug Noelle gerade vor, als Eric das Wohnzimmer betrat.  
  
„Ja, mal sehen…“, erwiderte Willa ausweichend und sah unbehaglich zu ihm hinüber.  
  
Javier folgte ihrem Blick. „Ah, da bist du ja. Ist alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit oder brauchst du noch etwas?“  
  
„Für zwei Nächte wird es genügen.“ Desinteressiert schaute Eric sich um, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.  
  
Javier quittierte die Antwort mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln, bevor er zu der reichausgestatteten Bar hinüber ging. „Willst du auch ein TruBlood?“  
  
„Nach nichts dürstet es mich gerade mehr.“ Eric drehte sich zu ihm um und setzte ein Lächeln auf.  
  
„Lass mich raten: AB negativ?“  
  
„Wenn ihr eins da habt?“  
  
„Wir haben natürlich keine Kosten und Mühen für euch gescheut…“ Javier stellte zwei Flaschen in die Mikrowelle. „Willst du auch noch etwas?“ Fragend sah er zu Willa.  
  
„Ich habe noch, danke, Javier.“ Willa schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln.  
  
Eric tastete nach ihrem Band. Nervosität flirrte zu ihm herüber. Aber auch eine wohlige, glückdurchtränkte Wärme. Zuversicht, Vertrauen… Er seufzte und nahm mit einem Nicken die fertige Flasche entgegen. Gedankenversunken trank er einen Schluck und hätte die Brühe im gleichen Moment am liebsten wieder ausgespuckt, doch er riss sich zusammen.  
  
„Und die Bars laufen gut?“, begann er nach einem letzten Blick auf Willa und ihre Mutter, die sich auf eine kleine, gemütliche Sitzgruppe zurückgezogen hatten und sich angeregt miteinander unterhielten. Noelle hatte eine Hand auf das Bein ihrer Tochter gelegt und lauschte aufmerksam Willas Erzählungen, bevor sie leise lachte und Willa kurz an sich zog.  
  
„Sehr gut. Wir können uns wirklich nicht beklagen. Es ist noch etwas ungewohnt, im _Edad de Oro_ nicht selbst nach dem Rechten sehen zu können. Es ist und bleibt halt mein Baby. Aber irgendwann muss man seine Kinder wohl loslassen. Eine Lektion, die jeder einmal lernen muss.“  
  
Eric stieß die Luft aus, zwang die Worte, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen, jedoch mit einem langen Zug des TruBloods wieder herunter.  
  
„Und bei dir?“  
  
„Lief noch nie besser.“  
  
„Das freut mich.“ Javier prostete ihm zu und trank ebenfalls etwas. „Ich habe sogar einmal vorbeigeschaut, im berühmten Fangtasia. Ist aber schon ein paar Jährchen her.“  
  
„Betriebsspionage?“  
  
„Jeder, der nach der großen Offenbarung geplant hat, eine Bar zu eröffnen, hat bei euch spioniert. Ihr ward eine der ersten, die wirklich erfolgreich waren. Dabei war das Konzept so simpel! Klischees bedienen, je mehr, desto besser, und die Leute sind zufrieden. Wirklich raffiniert… Alles in schwarz und blutrot, vampirische, durchtrainierte Tänzer in Leder und der Barkeeper erst! Als wäre er einem Bilderbuch entstiegen! Alles war genau so wie in ihren dunkelromantischsten Jugendträumen.“  
  
„Longshadow musste uns leider verlassen.“  
  
„Sehr schade… Aber den Thron gibt es hoffentlich noch?“  
  
„Was tut man nicht alles fürs Geschäft?“, erwiderte Eric mit einem gelangweilten Schulterzucken. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Ich habe dich aber nicht gefickt, oder?“  
  
„Ich bevorzuge Frauen.“  
  
„Das sagen sie vorher doch alle… Danach sind sie sich komischerweise nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Jedenfalls die, die noch verständliche Laute von sich geben können.“  
  
„Wollen wir vielleicht auf die Terrasse gehen?“  
  
„Aber gerne doch.“ Eric stellte seine halbvolle Flasche angewidert zur Seite und folgte Javier nach draußen.  
  
„Ich habe mich letztendlich für ein anderes Konzept entschieden. Weg von dem ganzen veralteten Klischeedenken. Die Idee war, dieses Bild von irgendwelchen verkleideten und geschminkten Gothicfreakteenagern mit blutigen Kinks zu zerstören und durch ein neues, offeneres zu ersetzen. Und das ist uns ganz gut gelungen, denke ich. Große, helle Räume, moderne Eleganz, höchste Qualität… Ganz nach dem Motto: Weniger Vampir, mehr Mensch!“, fuhr Javier fort. „In der Downtown hat der neue Club hier natürlich auch die perfekte Lage mit weitem Blick über die Stadt und…“  
  
„Hat deine Macherin versäumt dir zu erklären, wie man einen Abkömmling erschafft? Oder warum willst du meinen haben?“, unterbrach Eric ihn barsch und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
Javier verstummte verdutzt. Dann lachte er auf und stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf die Balustrade. „Nicht doch… Niemand hier will dir deinen Abkömmling wegnehmen.“  
  
„Ein fertig eingerichtetes Schlafzimmer, ein voll ausgestatteter Ankleideraum, ein mögliches Arbeitszimmer, Universitätsprospekte… Mir scheint, du hast deinen Menschen nicht wirklich im Griff.“  
  
„‘Mein Mensch‘? Sagt man das noch so in Louisiana?“, fragte Javier und warf Eric einen spöttischen Blick zu, den dieser nur kalt erwiderte. „Noelle ist meine Verlobte und Willas Mutter. Ist es nicht verständlich, dass sie ihre Tochter bei sich haben will? Gerade nach all diesen schrecklichen Dingen, die passiert sind?“  
  
„Sie hat sich ihren Ehemann selbst ausgesucht.“  
  
„Aber sie hat ihren Fehler erkannt und sich von ihm getrennt.“  
  
„Einmal von einem Vampir gefickt und schon verlässt sie ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut. Menschliche Mutterliebe hat mich in ihrer Tiefe und Ehrlichkeit schon immer berührt.“  
  
Javiers Lächeln wurde ein wenig schmaler. „Wir versuchen eine Lösung zu finden, die alle Beteiligten zufriedenstellt.“  
  
„Jedes zweite Wochenende kommt sie zu mir und ich kriege die Hälfte der Sommerferien?“  
  
„Zum Beispiel.“  
  
Eric stieß abschätzig die Luft aus. „Willa ist jetzt ein Vampir. Sie braucht keine Mutter mehr.“  
  
„Wer sich nach der großen Offenbarung einen Teenager aussucht, muss nun damit rechnen, irgendwann wütende Eltern auf der Türschwelle stehen zu haben. Es gab bereits die ersten Anzeigen wegen Kindesentführung und Missbrauch. Ich denke nicht, dass sie damit Erfolg haben werden, aber wer weiß… Die Zeiten ändern sich so schnell.“  
  
Nach einem kurzen, prüfenden Blick in Willas Richtung, beugte Eric sich zu Javier hinüber. „Du bist dir für meinen Geschmack ein wenig zu sicher, dass ich dir nichts tun werde. Ich mag Gast in deinem Haus sein, aber ich bin noch immer der Ältere von uns beiden“, raunte er und setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf, als er den misstrauischen Gesichtsausdruck von Willas Mutter bemerkte.  
  
„Ist das die Art, wie du auch meine Stieftochter behandelst? Ein Widerwort und du drohst ihr? Und was kommt nach den Schlägen? Unsere Anwälte fänden das sicher höchst interessant…“  
  
Eric bleckte leicht die Zähne.  
  
„Ich habe Noelle bisher mit Details über die verschiedenen Macher-Abkömmling-Beziehungen verschont. Es wäre wahrscheinlich in deinem Interesse, wenn wir es dabei belassen würden, was denkst du?“  
  
„Es geht euch einen Scheiß an, wie ich meine Abkömmlinge behandle“, knurrte Eric.  
  
„Klingt in meinen Ohren wie ein Schuldeingeständnis.“  
  
Grollend trat Eric einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
  
„Du vergisst zu lächeln“, meinte Javier und schaute an Eric vorbei zu Willa und ihrer Mutter.  
  
Eric sah über seine Schulter und blickte direkt in Willas weit aufgerissene Augen, die die Szene beunruhigt verfolgten. Unmerklich schüttelte sie den Kopf, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte. Mit Mühe rang er sich erneut ein Lächeln ab und klopfte Javier in einer freundschaftlichen Geste auf die Schulter.  
  
„Ich werde sie nicht freigeben, nur damit ihr glückliche Familie spielen könnt. Sie ist zu jung.“  
  
„Sie hätte mich.“  
  
„Sie braucht dich nicht, keinen von euch.“  
  
„Wir sind ihre Familie.“  
  
„Wir sind alle gut ohne unsere Familien ausgekommen.“  
  
„Die Männer und Frauen, die ihre Kinder und Liebsten von einen Tag auf den anderen verlassen mussten, weil ein Vampir plötzlich auf die Idee kam, sie zu verwandeln, würden dir da wahrscheinlich widersprechen.“  
  
„Reiße ich da etwa alte Wunden auf? Das tut mir wirklich sehr leid, aber mein Abkömmling wird nicht als Ersatz für deine verlorene Brut herhalten.“  
  
„Oh, keine Sorge, da gibt es nichts zu ersetzen. Aber bevor du Willa verwandelt hast, hat sie bereits mehrfach den ausdrücklichen Wunsch geäußert, zu uns zu ziehen, doch ihr Vater hat es verboten und um einen Skandal zu vermeiden, haben wir uns gebeugt. Nun sind wir den Arsch los. Naja, jedenfalls dachten wir das.“  
  
„Bis vor zwei Wochen hat Willa den Namen ihrer Mutter nicht einmal erwähnt.“  
  
Javier musterte Eric vielsagend. „Das wundert mich jetzt nicht unbedingt…“  
  
Eric ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und wandte sich mit grimmiger Miene dem Meer zu.  
  
„Dir wird wohl klar sein, wie jung Willa auch für einen Menschen ist. Ihre Jugend war schließlich einer der Gründe für dich, sie zu wählen, oder nicht?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Wir sind unter uns. Du musst mir also nichts vormachen.“  
  
„Ihr Vater hat zum Krieg gegen uns aufgerufen, ich brauchte ein Druckmittel.“  
  
„Das ist alles?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Und warum sträubst du dich dann so dagegen, sie uns zu überlassen? Truman ist tot, sie hat also keinen Nutzen mehr für dich.“  
  
„Wer welchen Nutzen für mich hat, entscheide immer noch ich“, stellte Eric entschieden klar.  
  
„Natürlich“, erwiderte Javier und nahm einen Schluck von seinem TruBlood. „Weißt du, Noelle hegt ein gewisses Misstrauen gegen dich.“  
  
„Ach?“  
  
„Ein älterer Mann, der mit ihrer Tochter zusammenlebt. Da springen bei ihr als Mensch sofort alle Alarmglocken an.“  
  
„Mir scheint es, als würden sich viele unserer Probleme in Luft auflösen, wenn du sie verwandeln würdest.“  
  
„Ich bevorzuge einen Abkömmling, der sich aus freien Stücken dazu entschieden hat, ein Vampir zu werden. Außerdem ist es gerade ihre Menschlichkeit, die ich an ihr liebe und schätze.“  
  
„Verschone mich mit Details.“  
  
„Ihr fehlt das Verständnis für das Verhältnis zwischen Macher und Abkömmling, allerdings weiß sie durchaus, wie ausgeprägt unsere Triebe gerade in sexueller Hinsicht sind.“  
  
Eric verdrehte leicht die Augen.  
  
„Es würde die zukünftigen Gespräche wohl vereinfachen, wenn ich sie wenigstens in dieser Sache beruhigen könnte.“  
  
„Ich wiederhole: Es geht euch nichts an, in welcher Weise ich mit meinen Abkömmlingen verkehre.“  
  
„Interessante Wortwahl…“  
  
„Ich weiß“, antwortete Eric und bedachte ihn mit einem schmalen Lächeln.  
  
„Auf diese unkooperierende Art wirst du Willa nicht halten können.“  
  
Eric lachte und wandte sich Javier wieder vollständig zu. „Nachdem mir von allen Seiten von diesen angeblich so außergewöhnlich gewinnbringenden Beziehungen zu Menschen vorgeschwärmt worden ist, gebe ich zu, habe auch ich es einmal ausprobiert. Doch im Gegensatz zu dir und deinen Freunden habe ich es beendet, bevor sie mir die Eier abschneiden und mir eine Leine um den Hals legen konnte, um mich ihren champagnernippenden Freundinnen vorzuführen. Aber vielleicht hat sie dir ja wenigstens noch deinen Schwanz gelassen. Also hör mir genau zu, mein lieber Javier, der einzige, der hier entscheidet, bin ich. Es geht nicht darum, irgendwelchen Müttern die Füße zu küssen oder ob ich Willa halten kann oder nicht, denn wenn ich sage, dass Willa bei mir bleibt, dann bleibt sie bei mir. Krieche du meinetwegen weiterhin vor deinem Menschen im Staub, ich für meinen Teil habe meine Ehre noch nicht vollständig verloren. Wenn ich mich dazu entscheide, meinen Abkömmling zu bestrafen, dann tue ich das, und wenn ich Willa ficken will, dann mache ich das ebenso mit dem größten Genuss. Haben wir uns endlich verstanden?“  
  
„Sehr gut sogar, danke.“  
  
„Vielleicht sollten Sie sich jetzt besser zurückziehen, Mr. Northman“, erklang es plötzlich kühl.  
  
Eric fuhr herum. Willas Mutter stand mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihm und betrachtete ihn voll wütender Abscheu. Neben ihr biss Willa sich betreten auf die Unterlippe. Rasch wich sie seinem Blick aus und sah zu Boden. Eric spürte ihre Besorgnis und ängstliche Unsicherheit und wollte zu ihr gehen, doch Javier schob sich ihm in den Weg.  
  
„Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn du jetzt gehen würdest“, meinte er und griff nach Erics Arm.  
  
Harsch schlug Eric seine Hand bei Seite. „Ich bin echt zu alt für diesen Scheiß“, grollte er und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
„Falsch! Meine Tochter ist zu jung“, rief Willas Mutter ihm hinterher.  
  
Ein gefährliches Ziehen machte sich in Erics Zähnen bemerkbar, doch er hielt sich zurück, bis er sich außerhalb der menschlichen Hörweite befand, bevor er seine Fänge entblößte und ein wütendes Fauchen ausstieß.  
  
  


*

  
  
Eric schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich das salzige Wasser aus den Augen, bevor er sich zurück zum Strand begab.  
  
„Ich sollte dich wohl vorwarnen: Ich bin nackt!“, rief er und strich sich das nasse Haar zurück.  
  
„Okay“, erwiderte Willa und schlang die Arme um ihre angezogenen Beine.  
  
„Nur falls die Anwälte deiner liebreizenden Mutter sich hier irgendwo verstecken sollten.“  
  
„Sie sind oben.“  
  
Eric griff nach seinem Handtuch und fuhr sich damit übers Gesicht. „Die Anwälte?“  
  
„Mom und Javier.“  
  
„Ah.“  
  
Willa vergrub ihre Zehen im Sand und bettete ihr Kinn auf ihre Knie. „Ich dachte, du wärst weg.“  
  
„Ich habe richtiges Blut gebraucht.“  
  
Sie nickte.  
  
„Hast du dich genährt?“  
  
„Ich habe mir eine Flasche aus dem Kühlschrank im Poolhaus genommen, als ich auf dich gewartet habe.“  
  
Eric trocknete seine Brust. „Gut.“  
  
„Danke, dass du mich gerufen hast.“  
  
„Deine Angst war ja kaum noch zu ignorieren“, sagte Eric und zog sich seine Hose über, bevor er sich neben Willa niederließ. „Dachtest du wirklich, dass ich dich hier zurücklasse?“  
  
Willa zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
„Ganz sicher nicht“, erklärte er abschätzig.  
  
„Sie sind nur besorgt.“  
  
„Ja, wirklich rührend…“  
  
„Mom muss sich noch daran gewöhnen, aber sie bemüht sich.“  
  
„Ich scheine menschliches Verhalten wohl nicht mehr richtig interpretieren zu können“, meinte Eric. „Hilf mir daher bitte ein wenig auf die Sprünge: Wann hat sie sich jetzt genau bemüht?“  
  
„Sie hat das Poolhaus für dich herrichten lassen.“  
  
Eric lachte leise und sah zum Meer. „Ja, das war sehr gastfreundlich von ihr und so völlig ohne Hintergedanken.“  
  
Beklommen sah Willa auf ihrer ineinander verschlungenen Finger. Nachdenklich musterte Eric sie von der Seite. Dann stieß er einen tiefen Seufzer aus.  
  
„Ich war wütend, okay?“  
  
„Okay“, antwortete Willa leise.  
  
„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht so gemeint habe. Javier hat mich gereizt und ich wollte ihm klar machen, dass er kein Recht hat, mir reinzureden. Dafür musste ich etwas deutlicher werden.“  
  
Willa nickte leicht.  
  
„Also, alles gut?“  
  
„War das wirklich der einzige Grund?“ Willa warf Eric einen vorsichtigen Blick zu.  
  
„Naja, deine Mutter war auch nicht ganz unschuldig daran. Javier hat dem ganzen dann allerdings noch die Krone aufgesetzt und es dabei für sein Alter ziemlich an Respekt mangeln lassen.“  
  
„War mein Vater der einzige Grund, warum du mich ausgewählt hast?“, präzisierte Willa.  
  
Eric stockte, dann stieß er kopfschüttelnd die Luft aus. „Du mieser kleiner Wichser, das hätte ich mir ja denken können.“  
  
„Mom wollte wissen, was du noch gesagt hast, und da hat er es erzählt.“  
  
„Du wirst sie nicht in Schutz nehmen“, wies Eric sie zurecht.  
  
„Ich habe aber das Gefühl, dass ich das muss.“ Willas Stimme klang fest, doch die Worte entkamen ihren Lippen zu schnell, um wirklich sicher zu wirken.  
  
„Solange sie sich zusammenreißen, haben sie nichts zu befürchten.“ Ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte Erics Mundwinkel.  
  
„Genauso wie ich dich vor ihnen in Schutz nehmen musste“, schob Willa hinterher.  
  
„Vor deinen Eltern?“  
  
„Und Tara und Jess und Sookie…“  
  
„Du scheinst ja alle Hände voll zu tun zu haben.“  
  
„War es der einzige Grund?“  
  
„Wir haben schon darüber gesprochen“, erinnerte Eric sie.  
  
„Damals hast du mich zu ihm zurückgeschickt.“  
  
Statt einer Antwort erhob sich Eric und klopfte sich den Sand von der Hose.  
  
„Wohin gehst du?“, fragte Willa und sprang eilig auf die Füße.  
  
„Komm her.“ Eric hielt ihr eine Hand entgegen.  
  
„Warum?“  
  
„Du stellst heute Nacht ziemlich viele Fragen, Babyvampir“, erwiderte Eric, ergriff ihre zögerlich ausgestreckte Hand und hob sie in einer schnellen Bewegung auf seine Arme.  
  
Ein erschrockener Laut entkam Willas Lippen. „Was…?“  
  
„Wir fliegen eine Runde.“  
  
„Aber Mom und Javier warten oben.“  
  
„Das ist das Problem“, erklärte Eric und stieß sich ab.  
  
Der Nachtwind schlug ihnen erbarmungslos entgegen, zerrte an ihren Kleidern und ließ Willas dunkle Strähnen durch die Luft peitschen, als sie gemeinsam über die San Diego Bay flogen. Schutzsuchend lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Erst als sie den Rand der Stadt erreichten, beugte Willa sich wieder etwas vor, um das Farbenspiel unter ihnen zu betrachten. Eric lächelte unmerklich und umfasste sie ein wenig fester. Er hielt auf eines der höheren Hochhäuser zu und landete sanft auf der Mitte des Daches.  
  
„Was machen wir hier?“ Interessiert blickte Willa sich um, nachdem Eric sie abgesetzt hatte.  
  
„Wir beginnen damit, deine ewig lange Liste an Fragen abzuarbeiten.“  
  
„Und das ging nicht am Strand?“  
  
„Zu viele neugierige Ohren…“ Eric ging zum Rand des Hochhauses hinüber und sah nach unten.  
  
Willa trat neben ihn. „So schön“, sagte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme und ließ ihren Blick über die nächtliche Stadt schweifen.  
  
„Ich werde dich nicht anlügen, Willa. Dein Vater war der ausschlaggebende Grund für mich, dich zu verwandeln.“  
  
Die Worte brauchten einen Moment um in ihrer gänzlichen Bedeutung zu Willa durchzudringen, dann schwappte eine Welle enttäuschter Wut zu Eric hinüber.  
  
„Um mir das zu sagen, bringst du mich hier hoch?“, rief Willa. Ihre dunklen Augen sprühten vor jugendlichem Zorn und ihre Fänge fuhren mit einem leisen Knacken hervor.  
  
„Na!“ Eric schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Zieh sie wieder ein…“  
  
Willa grollte leise.  
  
„Ich sage es nicht ein zweites Mal.“  
  
Die Fänge verschwanden, wenn auch widerwillig.  
  
„Damals habe ich nicht erwartet, dass dein Vater so weit gehen würde, dich ebenfalls wegzusperren. Seine eigene Tochter… Ich hielt es für eine Grenze, die liebende Eltern nicht überschreiten würden, seien sie auch menschlich. Ich habe mich geirrt und dafür entschuldige ich mich bei dir.“  
  
Erstaunt sah Willa zu ihm auf. „Du entschuldigst dich?“  
  
„Gewöhne dich nicht daran.“  
  
„Werde ich nicht“, versprach sie sofort, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.  
  
„Manchmal fühle ich mich in deiner Anwesenheit sehr alt…“, brummte Eric.  
  
„Ich dachte, ein hohes Alter wäre bei Vampiren etwas Gutes.“  
  
„Meistens, nicht immer… Gerade weniger.“ Behutsam umfasste Eric ihr Gesicht. Seine Daumen strichen über die zarte Haut ihrer bleichen Wangen, während er sie gedankenverloren musterte. „Du denkst, es wäre mein Blut, was durch deinen Körper fließt. Was dich am Leben erhält und dir diese Stärke verleiht.“  
  
„Ist es das nicht?“  
  
„Nein… Wir, ich, Pam, Tara und du, wir alle tragen dasselbe Blut in uns. Godrics Blut.“  
  
„Ist Godric dein Macher?“  
  
„Godric ist der mächtigste Vampir, den ich je kennengelernt habe. Niemand steht über ihm. Er war es, der mir vor langer Zeit dieses wertvollste aller Geschenke machte. Jahrhunderte zogen wir gemeinsam um die Welt und er lehrte mich, was er wusste. Es ist sein Erbe, das durch unsere Adern fließt, sein Vermächtnis…“  
  
Regungslos stand Willa da und lauschte Erics Worten. Sie wagte sich nicht rühren, solch eine Dringlichkeit, ja, fast schon Verzweiflung lag in seiner Stimme.  
  
„Dieses Blut ist heilig, Willa, es ist alles! Verstehst du?“  
  
Willa nickte eilig.  
  
„Solange sein Blut lebt, wird er nicht vergessen werden. Lebt auch er! All seine Macht, all sein Wissen fließt in uns. Godrics Blut zu bekommen, ist die höchste Ehre. Hätte ich nur deinen Vater in dir gesehen, würdest du nicht hier stehen. Ich hätte es dir niemals gegeben…“ Erics Griff wurde fester. „Du bist eine Nachfahrin Godrics, Willa Burrell, und er hätte dich mit Stolz in unsere Familie aufgenommen.“ Ein wehmütiges Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. „So wie ich es tat.“ Er ließ sie mit einer Hand los. Kurz schloss er die Augen und senkte den Kopf. Dann fuhr er seine Fänge aus. Langsam hob er seinen Daumen und ritzte ihn auf. „Du bist meine Mutter, meine Schwester, mein Kind“, sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme und strich über ihre Lippen. „Vereint in Godrics Blut…“ Behutsam beugte er sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.  
  
Als Eric sich wieder zurücklehnte, hatte sich eine tiefe Traurigkeit über ihn gelegt. Seine Züge waren von Schmerz gezeichnet und abrupt wandte er sich von ihr ab und entfernte sich einige Schritte.  
Die Tränen in seinen Augen, hatte er jedoch nicht mehr verbergen können.  
Bestürzt schaute Willa ihm nach und berührte mit zitternden Fingern ihren Mund. Das Blut schmeckte vertraut und doch war es, als flamme plötzlich die Erinnerung eines uralten Bandes in ihr auf, als sie mit ihrer Zunge darüber fuhr. Nur ein schattenhafter Hauch, in keiner Weise greifbar und doch ließ er Willa vollkommen erschüttert zurück.  
  
„Ist er das?“, wisperte sie.  
  
„Ja“, erwiderte Eric kaum hörbar.  
  
„Er lieb-…“  
  
„Nein!“, unterbrach er sie scharf.  
  
Willa verstummte sofort.  
  
„Nichts kann die Verbindung zwischen Macher und Abkömmling beschreiben. Keines dieser hohlen, menschlichen Worte…“  
  
Sie verstand. Vorsichtig ging sie auf Eric zu, der wie ein einsamer, hoher Baum in der Mitte des Daches stand, unbeugsam, den Blick starr gen Osten gerichtet. Sanft umfasste sie seine Hand, soviel größer und kräftiger als die ihre, und schob ihre Finger ineinander.  
  
„Vereint in Godrics Blut“, flüsterte sie und folgte seinem Blick. „Mein Vater, mein Bruder, mein Sohn…“  
  
Erics Griff wurde fester. Einzelne Tränen lösten sich aus seinen Augen und hinterließen rote Spuren auf seinen Wangen.  
Und dann öffnete es sich. Anfangs nur in dünnen Rissen, durch die einzelne Tropfen zu Willa hinüber rannen, doch dann umspülte sie eine Flut von Gefühlen, drangen in sie ein. Manche von ihnen längst vergessen geglaubt, andere gegenwärtig und frisch. Sie erschienen wie Bilder vor ihr, nicht aus Farben und klaren Formen, doch so überwältigend, dass es Willa die Sprache verschlug. Haltsuchend klammerte sie sich an Erics Hand und versuchte, dem stand zu halten, sich weiter zu öffnen, noch mehr aufzunehmen, doch je mehr sie sich bemühte, desto mehr versiegte dieser Fluss, wurde träger und brach schließlich von einer Sekunde auf die andere gänzlich ab.  
  
Verwirrt blinzelte Willa und fasste sich an die Stirn. Sie schwankte leicht.  
  
„Ich bringe dich jetzt besser zurück.“  
  
Sie hob den Kopf. Ernst sah Eric auf sie herab. Die Tränen waren von seinem Gesicht verschwunden.  
  
„Und du?“ Zaghaft legte Willa einen Arm um seinen Hals und ließ sich von ihm hochheben.  
  
„Genieße die Nacht mit deinen Eltern.“  
  
Ein Dach, Sonnenstrahlen… Schmerz. Willa schnappte nach Luft und kniff eilig die Augen zusammen. Doch so schnell wie es gekommen war, war das Gefühl auch schon wieder verschwunden.  
  
„Du wirst morgen doch noch da sein, oder?“, fragte sie besorgt.  
  
„Ich bin immer da“, erwiderte Eric und stieß sich ab.  
  
  
  


***

  


 


	36. Blutsverwandtschaft IV (Eric/Willa/Pam/Tara)

_ "Let's not be petty, Tara." _

  
  
  
„Hier!“ Eric stieg ins Auto und warf Willa eine Blutkonserve zu.  
  
Sie fing sie in der Luft. „Danke.“  
  
„Wird Zeit, dass du mal wieder was Richtiges bekommst“, erwiderte Eric und startete den Motor.  
  
Gierig öffnete Willa den Beutel.  
  
„A negativ ist immer noch richtig?“  
  
„Mhm“, bestätigte Willa, während sie in langen Schlucken trank.  
  
„Wir haben noch ein Stück vor uns und ich werde nicht nochmal anhalten“, wies Eric sie nach einem kurzen Seitenblick zurecht.  
  
Willa zog die Stirn kraus, setzte dann aber nach einem letzten Schluck ab. „Wieso hast du dir nichts geholt?“  
  
„Disziplin. Ein Fremdwort für euch Babyvampire, ich weiß. Außerdem bevorzuge ich Blut unverpanscht und direkt aus der Quelle.“  
  
„Ich auch.“  
  
„Du würdest im Notfall auch rote Farbe trinken, aber das kommt schon noch…“  
  
Willa sah aus dem Fenster, die Blutkonserve im Schoß. Ihr Fuß wippte leicht im Takt der schwedischen Musik, die leise aus den Lautsprechern drang. Eric bemerkte es mit einem Lächeln und schaltete in den höchsten Gang. Die anderen Autos flogen an ihnen vorbei.  
  
„Dein Schwedisch wird besser.“  
  
„Ja?“, fragte Willa erfreut.  
  
„Du greifst immer seltener auf englische Worte zurück und deine Aussprache würden manche inzwischen wohl als durchaus charmant bezeichnen.“  
  
„Deine Komplimente auch“, meinte Willa mit einem kleinen Grinsen und widmete sich rasch wieder ihrem Blut.  
  
Erics Mundwinkel zuckte leicht. „Vorsicht…“  
  
„Die neue Bar ist echt schön. Schade, dass du nicht dabei warst.“  
  
„Weit, offen, hell, eine größere Klientel… Javier hat nicht versäumt, mir alles genauestens zu beschreiben.“  
  
„Der Blick von dort oben ist jedenfalls atemberaubend.“  
  
„Fangbanger wollen gebissen und gefickt werden, ob sie dabei auf dreckige Toilettenfliesen oder über die Stadt sehen, ist nebensächlich, glaub mir. Jedenfalls, wenn man es richtig macht.“  
  
„Sie haben Séparées einbauen lassen, in die man sich zurückziehen kann.“  
  
„Mmh, das klingt doch schon interessanter. Seltsamerweise hat dein Stiefvater die nicht erwähnt.“  
  
„Nur zum Nähren…“  
  
„Natürlich. Wende dich mit deinen Umgestaltungsplänen am besten an Pam.“ Ein Grinsen huschte bei der Vorstellung über Erics Lippen. „Weniger Vampir, mehr Mensch… Sie wird begeistert sein.“  
  
„Ich mag die Idee, die dahinter steht. Man nimmt Menschen, die vielleicht nicht darauf stehen, gebissen zu werden, durch das Ambiente die Scheu vor Vampirbars. Das ist doch gut.“  
  
„Scheu klingt in meinem Ohren nach nichts Negativem“, meinte Eric. „In diesem Auto ist die Nutzung des Wortes ‚Gleichstellung‘ übrigens verboten.“  
  
Willa, die gerade zu einer Antwort hatte ansetzen wollen, schloss ihren Mund wieder.  
  
„Trink noch was! Deine Gefühle sind schwer zu ignorieren, wenn du Hunger hast, vor allem wenn du böse auf mich wirst.“ Eric betätigte die Hupe und stieß ein genervtes Seufzen aus. „Menschen sollte das Autofahren wirklich verboten werden.“  
  
„Er hält sich nur an die Geschwindigkeitsvorschriften.“  
  
„Hatte ich nicht gesagt, dass du was trinken sollst?“ Unruhig trommelte Eric mit den Fingern auf das Lenkrad. „Kannst du fahren?“  
  
„Ich habe einen Führerschein, aber Dad wollte nicht, dass ich alleine fahre, deshalb hat mich unser Chauffeur überall hingebracht.“  
  
„Also nein.“  
  
„Nicht sehr gut jedenfalls.“  
  
„Das werden wir üben müssen, wenn du deine Mutter weiterhin besuchen willst. Nicht mit diesem Wagen versteht sich“  
  
Erstaunt wandte Willa den Kopf. „Du hast nichts dagegen?“  
  
„Oh, und wie ich das habe. Da es jedoch deine Familie ist, zu der du auf abwegige Art und Weise irgendeine liebevolle Verbindung zu verspüren scheinst, kann ich es dir kaum verbieten. Aber du wirst wohl hoffentlich nicht erwarten, dass ich dich jedes Mal begleite. Und wenn ich es mal tue, werde ich mir ein Hotel suchen. Kein Kontakt, kein Hallo, kein Tschüss… Ich passe auf, dass du keinen Unsinn anstellst und dann fahren wir wieder zurück.“  
  
„Okay.“  
  
„Trotzdem ist es nicht schlecht, wenn du für die Zeit, in der du noch nicht fliegen kannst, bei der Wahl deiner Transportmittel nicht vollkommen abhängig von Anderen bist. Sag Pam, sie soll dir ihren Wagen geben, bis wir einen für dich gekauft haben.“  
  
Willa rutschte unbehaglich auf ihrem Sitz umher. „Muss ich?“  
  
„Mach es besser vor deinen Umgestaltungsideen. Und Tara könnte dann ja eigentlich auch gleich ein paar Runden mit dir drehen. Du darfst ihnen auch sagen, dass es eine Anweisung von mir war.“  
  
„Das wird es nicht leichter machen“, murmelte Willa und nippte an ihrem Blutbeutel.  
  


*

  
„So früh schon zurück?“, fragte Pam und sah von dem Ordner auf, der aufgeschlagen vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch lag.  
  
Eric zog sich die Jacke aus und warf sie über einen freien Stuhl. „Wie du siehst.“  
  
„Allein oder zu zweit?“  
  
„Willa ist drüben und packt ihren Koffer aus. Hat alles geklappt?“  
  
„Selbstverständlich.“  
  
Eric nickte.  
  
„Ihr hattet anscheinend auch viel Spaß“, bemerkte Pam und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Rechnungen.  
  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ Eric sich auf den Stuhl fallen.  
  
„Meine Ex-Alkoholikerin und Pfarrersfrau gegen deine mit ihrem Vampirlover durchgebrannte, ehemalige Mrs. Gouverneur… Ich tausche gerne.“  
  
„Habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, wie dankbar ich dir bin, dass du keine Familie hast?“ Eric legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Das dumpfe Wummern der Bässe drang aus dem Club zu ihnen herüber. „Irgendetwas ansprechendes da heute Nacht?“  
  
„Nur Mittelmaß…“ Kurz hob Pam den Blick. „Die neue Tänzerin gehört mir und Tara.“  
  
„Wenn ihr Feierabend habt, bin ich mit ihr fertig. Versprochen…“, erwiderte Eric mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.  
  
„Meine Bar, mein Recht.“  
  
Eric brummte. „Ich hätte wenigstens 51 Prozent behalten sollen.“  
  
„Du bekommst ein TruBlood aufs Haus.“  
  
„Wir sollten noch mal ein Gespräch über die Loyalität vom Abkömmling zu seinem Macher führen“, erwiderte Eric und stand auf.  
  
„Willa wird dir sicher voller Begeisterung lauschen.“  
  
„Ach ja, gut, dass du sie erwähnst.“ Eric blieb im Türrahmen stehen und blickte sich noch einmal zu Pam um. „Sie wird die nächsten Nächte deinen Wagen brauchen.“  
  
Pam zog missbilligend die Brauen zusammen. „Wofür?“  
  
Eric machte eine gelangweilte Geste. „Sie braucht ein bisschen Übung, nichts weiter.“  
  
„Vergiss es!“  
  
„Deinen Abkömmling wirst du wohl die nächste Zeit nicht rund um die Uhr benötigen, oder?“  
  
„Eric!“  
  
„Zu freundlich. Weitermachen…“ Lachend verließ Eric den Raum.  
  
Sofort stand Pam wieder vor ihm, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Sie ist _dein_ Abkömmling, also nimmt sie auch _deinen_ Wagen.“  
  
„Du meinst einen der Wagen, die doppelt so viel wert sind wie deiner?“, erkundigte sich Eric und schob sich an ihr vorbei, ohne sie weiter zu beachten.  
  
„Wenn du dir einen Abkömmling suchst, der nicht Autofahren kann, ist das nicht meine Sache.“  
  
„Hat Tara nicht noch irgendein Auto?“ Sie traten in den Barraum und routiniert ließ Eric seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen. „Wirklich nur Mittelmaß.“  
  
„Gibt es ein Problem?“ Tara war neben Pam erschienen, die Arme bereits ablehnend vor der Brust verschränkt.  
  
„Ah, gut, dann können wir das ja gleich alles auf einmal regeln. Du wirst Willa die nächsten Nächte Fahrstunden geben.“  
  
Tara hob die Brauen und sah zu Pam. „Bitte was werde ich?“  
  
„Deine Macherin wird es dir erklären“, erwiderte Eric, geistig bereits mit dem jungen Mann beschäftigt, der am anderen Ende des Tresens lehnte und sich nervös an seinen Drink klammerte. „Na, wen haben wir denn da?“  
  
„Du wirst gar nichts machen, Baby“, sagte Pam mit einem Lächeln in Taras Richtung, bevor sie sich wieder Eric zuwandte. Ihr Blick verhärtete sich. „Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig!“  
  
„Fragt Willa, wann sie Lust und Zeit hat.“ Eric wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft, als wolle er zwei lästige Fliegen verscheuchen, während er lauernd auf sein auserkorenes Opfer zusteuerte. Der junge Mann schluckte, als er Erics lüsternen Blick bemerkte.  
  
Da versperrte plötzlich Tara den Weg.  
  
„Das kannst du vergessen.“  
  
„Wir sind hier fertig“, sagte Eric, den Mann weiter fixierend.  
  
„Sind wir nicht.“ Wütend sah Tara zu ihm auf.  
  
Der Mann stellte mit bebenden Fingern seinen Drink zur Seite und verschwand mit einem letzten Blick zu ihm in Richtung Toiletten.  
  
„Aber, nein, mein Hübscher, für dich räume ich doch sogar den Schreibtisch. Oder stehst du auf Ketten?“, raunte Eric und wollte ihm nachsetzen, doch Taras Hand hielt ihn zurück.  
  
„Hallo? Wir reden mit dir!“  
  
Gereizt packte Eric Taras Handgelenk. „Ihr scheint dem Irrglauben aufgesessen zu sein, dass meine Befehle eher so etwas wie Vorschläge darstellen würden, die zuerst in der Gruppe lang und breit ausdiskutiert und dann zur Abstimmung freigegeben werden.“ Eric zog sie ein Stück näher. „Falsch gedacht!“, zischte er und stieß sie dann grob zur Seite. Doch bevor er weitergehen konnte, hatte sich schon Pam vor ihn gestellt. Eric gab ein genervtes Stöhnen von sich. „Was?! Ich habe sie kaum angerührt.“  
  
„Hier ist nicht der richtige Ort.“ Mit einem leichten Nicken deutete sie auf die versammelten Schaulustigen.  
  
„Für was?! Wenn ihr so einen Redebedarf habt, sucht euch einen Therapeuten. Oder vögelt weniger und sprecht mehr. Soll bei Menschen funktionieren. Würdet ihr mich jetzt also freundlicherweise durchlassen? Mein Date wartet.“  
  
„Nein“, schoss es aus beiden Mündern gleichzeitig. Tara trat neben Pam. Wie eine Wand bauten sie sich vor ihm auf, unbeirrt und unnachgiebig.  
  
„Müssen wir diesen Kampf wirklich jetzt ausfechten?“  
  
„Nicht wir haben damit angefangen“, erinnerte Tara kühl.  
  
Plötzlich klopfte jemand Eric von hinten auf den Rücken. „Hey Mann, brauchst du Hilfe mit den zwei Süßen? Wir können sie uns ja teilen.“  
  
Ein warnendes Knurren drang aus allen drei Kehlen und Tara ließ ihre Fänge ausfahren.  
  
„Okay, okay… Schon verstanden! Kein Stress!“  
  
„Wir gehen nach hinten“, wies Eric an.  
  
Ohne den Vampir hinter sich auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, drehte Eric sich um und schlug mit langen Schritten den Weg zu ihren privaten Räumen ein. Pam und Tara folgten ihm dichtauf. Erschrocken fuhr Willa herum, als Eric die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufstieß. Aus großen Augen musterte sie die drei.  
  
„Was ist los?“  
  
„Dein Macher“, antwortete Tara knapp.  
  
„Achtung, Tara!“, warnte Eric. „Wir können hier auch ganz andere Seiten aufziehen und da wirst du nicht so glimpflich davonkommen.“  
  
„Hör auf, ihr zu drohen!“, ging Pam sofort dazwischen.  
  
„Dann lehre deinen Abkömmling, wo ihr Platz ist!“  
  
„Ich kümmere mich um meinen Abkömmling und du dich um deinen!“  
  
„Dann fang endlich damit an“, knurrte Eric.  
  
„Wie soll ich, wenn du uns deinen auch noch aufs Auge drückst?“  
  
„Du sollst ihr nur für ein paar Stunden deinen verdammten Wagen leihen.“  
  
„Gib ihr doch einen von deinen! Du hast zwei!“, mischte Tara sich wieder ein.  
  
„Zwei hier in Shreveport“, präzisierte Pam.  
  
„Und es gibt sowas wie Fahrlehrer.“ Tara verstummte und wandte sich Willa zu. „Du weißt ja, dass es hier nicht um dich geht, nicht wahr? Ich hätte natürlich nichts dagegen ein bisschen mit dir rumzufahren, aber es geht ums Prinzip.“  
  
Kopfschüttelnd stieß Eric die Luft aus.  
  
„Ich versteh schon“, sagte Willa.  
  
„ _Ich_ habe was dagegen, ihr meinen Wagen zu geben“, stellte Pam klar und fing sich dafür einen bösen Blick von Tara ein. „Was? Ich mag den Wagen.“  
  
„Dieser ganze Aufstand für nichts? Wirklich, sehr erwachsen“, bemerkte Eric.  
  
„Für _Nichts_?“, fragte Tara ungläubig.  
  
„Verzeiht, dass ich es gewagt habe, euch um Unterstützung für Willa zu bitten.“  
  
„Nein, du hast gepfiffen und wir sollen mal wieder springen! Aber so läuft das nicht mehr“, erklärte Pam. „Mein Wagen ist tabu.“  
  
„Dann werde ich ihr eben einen eigenen kaufen“, lenkte Eric gereizt ein.  
  
„Und ich spiele nicht umsonst die Aufpasserin“, teilte Tara mit. „Allerdings denke ich schon seit ein paar Jahren darüber nach, mir ein Motorrad anzuschaffen…“  
  
„Wunderbar, dann sammle mal fleißig dein Trinkgeld. Tiefe Ausschnitte und kurze Röcke sollen helfen“, meinte Eric mit einem schmalen Lächeln.  
  
Tara neigte den Kopf und erwiderte das Lächeln herausfordernd.  
  
Eric grollte leise. „Pam, dein Abkömmling wird dreist.“  
  
„Ein Motorrad? Wirklich?“, erkundigte Pam sich skeptisch.  
  
„Ich dachte, du stehst auf Leder…“, raunte Tara und biss sich verheißungsvoll auf die Unterlippe.  
  
Pam hob eine Braue. „Ein Motorrad.“ Sie sah wieder zu Eric. „Drunter macht sie es nicht.“  
  
„Du kannst natürlich auch selbst den Posten übernehmen“, bot Tara an. „Sind ja nur ein paar Nächte. Zusammen mit einer Fahranfängerin…“  
  
Eric bleckte leicht die Zähne. „Ein Motorrad.“  
  
„Und ich darf es mir aussuchen.“  
  
„Ich will mein Auto auch selbst aussuchen“, kam es sogleich von Willa.  
  
„Ich brauche Blut“, brummte Eric und verließ resigniert den Raum.  
  
  


  


***


	37. Blutsverwandtschaft V (Pam/Tara/Eric/Willa)

_ „So your mom's a real bitch.“ - „Yeah, I know she is. But what are you gonna do? She's still my mom.“ - „No, she's not. Not anymore.“ _

  
  
  
„Blinker.“ Willa betätigte den Hebel. „Schulterblick.“ Sie spähte über ihre Schulter machte sich dann hochkonzentriert daran, ihr Auto in die Parklücke zu setzen.  
  
„Sehr gut!“ Tara, die alles vom Beifahrersitz überwacht hatte, nickte zufrieden. „Du bist eindeutig ein Naturtalent.“  
  
Willa schaltete den Motor ab und lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück. „Danke für die Fahrstunden.“  
  
Tara winkte ab. „War ja nicht besonders anstrengend. Und eine sehr gute Gelegenheit, mal von unseren Machern wegzukommen.“ Die Beiden tauschten ein verschwörerisches Lächeln. „Jetzt wäre es nur noch nett, wenn Eric mit der Bezahlung rüberrücken würde.“  
  
„Redet er sich immer noch raus?“, fragte Willa besorgt.  
  
„Mit Engelszungen. Oder eher Teufelszungen, in seinem speziellen Fall“, grummelte Tara. „Aber ich übe mich in Geduld und lasse Pam das regeln.“  
  
„Sie wird ihn schon nicht damit durchkommen lassen.“  
  
„Nein.“ Tara grinste. „Vor allem nicht, seit ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich das Lederoutfit, das sie mir ausgesucht hat, erst anziehe, wenn ich auch das dazugehörige Motorrad habe. Seitdem ist sie sehr... _ambitioniert_ darin, Eric auf die Nerven zu gehen.“ Tara zwinkerte ihr zu, dann kramte sie ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche. „Willst du die Süße mal sehen?“  
  
„Pam?“, fragte Willa verwirrt.  
  
Tara warf ihr einen strafenden Blick zu. „Nein, das Motorrad. Was sollte an Pam denn bitte süß sein?“ Sie klickte sich durch ihr Menü und hielt Willa schließlich ein Bild unter die Nase. „Wunderschön, oder?“  
  
„Dunkelrot“, sagte Willa zustimmend. „Schöne Farbe.“  
  
Tara schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und bedachte das Foto dann mit einem verliebten Blick. „Alcide hat mir beim Aussuchen geholfen.“  
  
„Der Werwolf?“  
  
„Ja. Er fährt auch eins. Und als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass Eric bezahlt, war er sehr bestrebt, den Preis an den richtigen Stellen hochzutreiben. Die Süße soll ja auch nicht zu protzig werden. Aber wenn man will, kann man natürlich überall das Beste vom Besten einbauen.“  
  
„Du lässt Eric also ordentlich in die Tasche greifen.“  
  
„Und je länger er sich ziert, desto mehr Ideen entwickelt Alcide und desto teurer wird’s.“ Tara grinste selbstzufrieden und machte Anstalten, das Handy wieder in ihre Hosentasche zu schieben, als es plötzlich zu klingeln anfing. Tara warf einen Blick aufs Display und seufzte schwer. „Und das war‘s schon wieder mit dem bisschen Freizeit.“  
  
Augenrollend nahm sie den Anruf an. „Pam … Unterwegs mit Willa, Fahrstunden, du erinnerst dich? … In Shreveport, ja. Du kannst Eric ausrichten, dass sie die vollkommene Fahrerin ist und ich jetzt gerne meine Bezahlung hätte … Aha, und wohin? … Hochgeheimer Wir-waren-ja-mal-Sheriff-Kram, ich verstehe schon … Ja, okay … Okay … Wir sind unterwegs, bis später!“  
  
Sie steckte ihr Handy wieder ein. „Die Arbeit ruft“, sagte sie zu Willa. „Pam und Eric wollen noch weg, angeblich überaus wichtig, und wir sollen Liam und Ginger unter die Arme greifen.“  
  
„Okay.“ Willa startete den Motor und fädelte sich aus der Parklücke. „Soll ich dich auf dem Rückweg ein paar Vokabeln abfragen?“  
  
Tara stöhnte gequält. „Muss das sein?“  
  
„Komm schon, du schlägst dich doch echt gut!“  
  
„Im Vergleich zu dir Sprachgenie werde ich mir immer wie ein sabbelndes Kleinkind vorkommen. Ausgerechnet Schwedisch...“  
  
„Du wolltest mit mir zusammen lernen“, erinnerte Willa sie lächelnd.  
  
„Ja, damit ich nicht irgendwann wie ein Idiot daneben stehe, wenn du, Pam und Eric die ganze Zeit Schwedisch reden.“  
  
„Eric wäre begeistert, weißt du?“  
  
„Du hast ihm doch nichts erzählt?“, fragte Tara erschrocken.  
  
„Natürlich nicht.“  
  
„Das letzte, was ich gebrauchen kann, ist sein selbstgefälliges, hämisches Grinsen, wenn ich mir in seiner Muttersprache einen abstottere. Ich mache das echt nur für dich und Pam, okay?“  
  
„Okay. Ich verrate ihm nichts, das weißt du doch.“  
  
„Gut.“ Tara ließ sich erleichtert zurücksinken. „Also schieß schon los, dann habe ich es hinter mir.“  
  


°

  
„Wow!“ Tara knallte das letzte Tablett auf den Tresen und ließ sich auf einen Barhocker fallen. „Ganze fünfzig Cent Trinkgeld dafür, dass ich ihnen die ganze Nacht lang ein TruBlood nach dem anderen gebracht habe. Geizige Mistkerle.“  
  
Liam nahm rasch die Gläser vom Tablett und wusch sie ab.  
  
„Ich muss auch gleich los“, sagte er mit einem schnellen Blick auf die Uhr. „Ich muss vor Sonnenaufgang noch mein Auto in die Werkstatt bringen.“  
  
„Okay.“ Tara erhob sich und nahm ihm das Handtuch weg, nach dem er gerade greifen wollte. „Ich übernehme das. Verzieh dich.“  
  
„Danke.“ Liam lächelte und sah sich suchend um. „Wo ist Willa?“  
  
„Da“, sagte Tara mit einem kleinen Grinsen und deutete auf die Metalltür, durch die Willa gerade mit einem Arm voller T-Shirts trat.  
  
Eilig trat Liam zu ihr und nahm ihr die Hälfte ab. Willa dankte ihm mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Merchandise-Stand hinüber.  
  
„Jaja, eilig...“, brummte Tara, während sie die Gläser abtrocknete.  
  
„Was?“, fragte Ginger und sah von den Flaschen auf, die sie gerade ins Regal sortierte.  
  
„Nichts“, antwortete Tara schnell. „Hast du die Liste überarbeitet?“  
  
Ginger nickte. „Neues Bier und neues TruBlood. A negativ und AB positiv und negativ.“  
  
„Okay. Schreib‘s Pam auf, und wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig wiederkommt, kümmere ich mich drum.“  
  
Ginger nickte gehorsam und huschte ins Büro. Tara stellte die Gläser ins Regal und begann, das Geld aus der Kasse zu zählen, als Willa mit einem abwesenden Lächeln zu ihr trat.  
  
„Na, ist Liam weg?“, fragte Tara grinsend.  
  
„Hm?“ Willa sah aufgeschreckt hoch.  
  
„Ist Liam weg?“, wiederholte Tara mit einem vielsagenden Blick.  
  
Willa errötete. „Ja“, antwortete sie schnell. „Soll ich noch was machen?“  
  
„Nein. Wir sind so weit fertig.“ Die Vordertür klapperte und Willa drehte sich um, während Tara, ohne von den Scheinen in ihrer Hand hochzugucken, rief: „Geschlossen!“  
  
„Ähm, Tara...“, murmelte Willa zögernd und veranlasste Tara, ihren Blick zu heben. Ihre Mutter und Reverend Daniels standen im Eingangsbereich und sahen sich skeptisch um.  
  
„Ach du Scheiße“, flüsterte Tara entsetzt und ließ vor lauter Schreck das Geld fallen. Mit einem Rascheln segelten die Scheine zu Boden, was Tara einen ungleich lauteren Fluch ausstoßen ließ. Eilig bückte sie sich und sammelte das Geld wieder ein. Willa ließ sich auf die Knie nieder und half ihr. „Was tun die hier, Willa?“, wisperte Tara panisch, während sie einen Hunderter unter der Theke hervorangelte. „Sind die Beiden denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Pam und Eric können jeden Moment wieder auftauchen!“  
  
„Frag sie doch einfach“, antwortete Willa ebenso leise, sammelte den letzten Schein auf und wollte wieder aufstehen.  
  
Blitzschnell umklammerte Tara ihr Handgelenk und hielt sie fest. „Vielleicht verschwinden sie von alleine, wenn wir uns nicht blicken lassen“, flüsterte sie verschwörerisch.  
  
Willa warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu, dann nahm sie Tara das Geld aus der Hand und erhob sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln: „Guten Abend, Mrs. Daniels, Reverend Daniels.“  
  
Tara knirschte mit den Zähnen, dann zwang auch sie ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und kam wieder auf die Füße. Langsam ging sie zu ihrer Mutter und dem Reverend hinüber. „Mom! Reverend! Was für eine Überraschung, euch um diese Zeit hier zu sehen.“  
  
„Hallo, meine Kleine“, sagte Lettie leutselig und schloss Tara in die Arme, was diese verdutzt über sich ergehen ließ. „Wie geht es dir?“  
  
„Gut“, antwortete Tara und schob ihre Mutter von sich. „Was tut ihr hier, Mama? Das ist eine Vampirbar, schon vergessen?“  
  
„Wir waren auf einer wundervollen Erweckungsveranstaltung in Texarkana“, sagte Lettie schwärmerisch, „aber wir mussten heute Nacht noch zurück, damit Gregory morgen den Gottesdienst halten kann. Und als wir durch Shreveport kamen, dachten wir, das wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, dich zu besuchen. Freust du dich?“  
  
„Ähm... ja, klar“, antwortete Tara schnell und schielte nervös auf ihre Uhr. „Aber Mama, ihr solltet wirklich-...“  
  
„Ich habe es Pam aufgeschrieben“, erklang da Gingers Stimme hinter ihnen und sie tauchte neben Tara auf. „Oh, du hast Besuch. Sind das deine Eltern?“  
  
„So in der Art“, murmelte Tara, während Lettie die äußerst knapp bekleidete, wasserstoffblonde Kellnerin entrüstet musterte. „Das ist meine Mutter und mein Stiefvater. Und das hier ist Ginger, eine... ähm... Kollegin.“  
  
„Da wird sich Pam aber freuen, glaubst du nicht?“, meinte Ginger arglos.  
  
„Pam?“, fragte Lettie verwundert und Tara schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.  
  
„Nicht wichtig, Mom“, versicherte sie eilig und sah dann zu Ginger. „Hast du nicht Feierabend?“  
  
Ginger verzog beleidigt das Gesicht, als Tara sie so rüde abkanzelte, doch sie nickte und verzog sich Richtung Ausgang.  
  
Tara atmete auf, als sie die Tür zuschlagen hörte. Sie wandte sich wieder ihrer Mutter zu. „Ich freue mich wirklich, dass ihr mich besuchen kommt, aber es ist schon spät und-...“  
  
Weiter kam sie nicht, denn in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Eric und Pam betraten die Bar. Ihre Münder waren blutverschmiert und auf Erics Hemd waren ebenfalls verräterische rote Flecken zu sehen. Tara schloss resigniert die Augen. Natürlich war ausgerechnet heute der eine Tag in tausend Jahren, an dem Pam einmal mal nicht genauestens auf ihr Aussehen achtete, nachdem sie sich genährt hatte.  
  
„Du musst wirklich untervögelt sein, Eric, wenn du-...“, sagte Pam gerade, dann unterbrach sie sich, als sie die Besucher bemerkte.  
  
„Oh Jesus, das darf einfach nicht wahr sein“, murmelte Tara und überlegte krampfhaft, ob es noch irgendeinen Ausweg aus der Katastrophe gab, auf die sie unaufhaltsam zusteuerten, als Pams Blick bereits auf Lettie fiel und sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Sieh an, die Mutter!“  
  
Auch Eric fing an zu grinsen. „Sind das deine Schwiegereltern, Pam?“  
  
Pam neigte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Nun, das würde einen Aspekt abdecken, nicht wahr? Und ansonsten... meine Mitmutter?“  
  
„Nebenmutter?“, schlug Eric vor.  
  
„Auch nicht schlecht.“ Pam nickte, dann sah sie wieder Lettie an und ihr Grinsen verschwand schlagartig. „Aber ich kann dir sagen, was sie nicht ist: Willkommen.“ Ihre Augen waren dunkel vor Abscheu, als sie Taras Mutter musterte, deren Blick wie gebannt an dem Blut um Pams Mundwinkel hing, doch Reverend Daniels schenkte sie ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Hallo, Reverend!“  
  
„Kennst du sie?“, fragte Lettie verwirrt, als Reverend Daniels verlegen zur Seite sah.  
  
„Höchstens aus meinen Träumen“, säuselte Pam und richtete ihren vernichtenden Blick wieder auf Taras Mutter.  
  
Lettie wandte sich hilfesuchend an ihre Tochter. „Wer ist das, Tara?“  
  
„Tara!“, rief Pam in gespieltem Entsetzen aus. „Hast du deiner Mutter etwa nicht von mir erzählt? Kein Foto gezeigt, dass du von uns beiden in deinem Portemonnaie aufbewahrst? Ich bin schwer enttäuscht.“  
  
„Sie hat ein Foto von dir im Portemonnaie?“, fragte Eric interessiert.  
  
„Das will ich doch nicht hoffen“, erwiderte Pam und zog eine Blutkonserve aus ihrer Tasche, die sie Tara zuwarf. „Hier, Abendessen. Eric hat mir die Jungfrau weggeschnappt, aber ihr bibeltreuer Freund war auch nicht schlecht.“  
  
Tara fing den Beutel automatisch auf, während Lettie voller Entsetzen zwischen Pam und ihrer Tochter hin und her sah.  
  
„Weggeschnappt?“, wiederholte Eric empört und reichte Willa ebenfalls eine Blutkonserve. „Sie stand halt mehr auf mich, was sollte ich da tun?“  
  
Pam zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Als ob. Du warst nur schneller im Bezirzen. Aber feucht geworden ist sie bei meinem Anblick, das kann ich dir versichern. Ich hatte schon immer ein besseres Händchen bei Jungfrauen.“  
  
„Tara?“, fragte Lettie verstört.  
  
„Mom, das sind Pam und Eric“, murmelte Tara und warf Willa einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, doch diese zuckte nur ratlos die Achseln.  
  
„Und woher kennst du sie?“  
  
Pams Augen blitzten spöttisch. „Ich habe ihrer Tochter diese ausnehmend hübschen Fangzähnchen verschafft.“  
  
Lettie starrte sie entgeistert an. „Sie waren das?“ Sie drehte sich zu Tara um. „Tara, wie kannst du mit der Frau, die dir das angetan hat, irgendwas zu schaffen haben? Lebt ihr etwa zusammen?“  
  
Tara öffnete den Mund zu einer Antwort, doch Pam kam ihr zuvor: „Zusammenleben ist ein wirklich schöner Euphemismus dafür, dass ich Ihrer Tochter jeden Abend die Fotze lecke.“  
  
„Pam!“, rief Tara wütend, während Lettie völlig fassungslos den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Wie können Sie es wagen, meiner Kleinen so etwas Gottloses anzutun?“  
  
Pam lachte leise. „Ich tue ihrer Tochter nur das an, was sie mir auch antut. Letzte Nacht waren es ganze zwei Stunden, die sie mit ihrer bezaubernden Zunge zwischen meinen Beinen verbracht hat, um mich direkt in den Himmel zu ficken, war es nicht so, Tara?“ Pam leckte sich aufreizend die Lippen.  
  
Lettie drehte sich zu Tara um. „Hat sie damit recht, Tara? Du darfst das nicht tun, Baby, das ist Sünde! Dafür wirst du in der Hölle landen.“  
  
„Genau, Tara, im tiefsten Kreis der Hölle bei allen anderen Vampiren“, säuselte Pam und breitete einladend die Arme aus. „Hat es dich nicht schon immer nach einem Dreier mit dem Teufel selbst gelüstet? Teufelshuren, Geliebte des Satans, das sind doch die Namen für uns, die Frauen wie Ihnen so leicht über die Lippen gehen, nicht wahr, Mrs. Daniels?“  
  
„Pam, es reicht!“, zischte Tara.  
  
„Ich verbiete Ihnen, meine Tochter in Ihren Sündenpfuhl hinein zu ziehen“, rief Lettie mit sich überschlagender Stimme und richtete ihren Finger anklagend auf Pam. „Sie haben ihr schon ihren menschlichen Körper gestohlen, aber ich werde es verhindern, dass Sie ihre Krallen auch noch in Taras unsterbliche Seele stoßen.“  
  
Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde stand Pam dicht vor Lettie, ihre Fangzähne drohend entblößt.  
  
„Sie verbieten mir?“, wiederholte sie leise und ihre Augen funkelten gefährlich. „Sie _verbieten_ mir? Sie haben kein Recht, mir irgendetwas zu verbieten. Tara ist mein. Und das in jeder Hinsicht. Sie ist meine Tochter, meine Geliebte, mein Abkömmling.“  
  
„Pam!“ Beschützend trat Tara neben ihre Mutter, die vor Pams drohendem Blick zurückwich. Auf der Suche nach Hilfe sah Tara zu Willa, doch die stand mit erschrockener Miene da und musterte Pam ängstlich, während Eric mit breitem Grinsen an der Theke lehnte und das Schauspiel sichtlich genoss.  
  
Ermutigt durch Taras Beistand, richtete Lettie sich auf. „Ihre Tochter? Wie könnte sie Ihre Tochter sein, wo ich doch achtzehn Stunden mit ihr in den Wehen gelegen habe?“  
  
„Indem ich vierundzwanzig Stunden mit ihr in einem Grab gelegen und sie so von den Toten zurückgeholt habe. Ich habe ihre Menschlichkeit gestohlen, sagen Sie? Ich habe Tara gerettet. Sie sollten mir auf Knien dafür danken, dass Tara jetzt noch neben Ihnen steht.“  
  
„Ich bin ihre Mutter!“  
  
„Und was für eine Mutter Sie sind.“ Pam stieß verächtlich die Luft aus. „Sie legen die Latte für mütterliches Verhalten ja wirklich besonders hoch, nicht wahr, Mrs. Daniels? An jedem Tag, an dem ich dafür sorge, dass Tara etwas zum Anziehen hat und morgens nicht hungrig in ihren Sarg krabbelt, bin ich eine bessere Mutter als Sie.“  
  
Lettie zuckte zurück. „Damals war ich von einem Dämon besessen“, verteidigte sie sich schwach.  
  
Pam hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Ein Dämon? Soso... _, Ich bin die Frau eines Reverends, ich kann unmöglich eine Tochter haben, die ein Vampir ist'_. War das auch der Dämon?“  
  
Lettie starrte Pam voller Entsetzen an, als ihre eigene Stimme mit ihren Worten aus Pams Mund kam.  
  
„Hat es Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen?“, fragte Pam höhnisch. „Ich saß dort oben und habe jedes Wort mit angehört. Ich habe Tara damals getröstet. Ich habe mich an ihrer statt verhaften lassen. Ich habe ihr mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet. Ich war für sie da, als Burrell und seine Anhänger die Vampirwelt mit ihrem Hass überzogen haben. Und Sie? Wo waren Sie während all dieser Zeit? Auf den Knien, um zu einem nackten Mann am Holzkreuz zu beten, möchte ich wetten. Aber selbst wenn Sie Gott selbst einen blasen würden, würde er einer Frau wie Ihnen keine Absolution dafür erteilen, dass Sie ihre Tochter immer nur misshandelt und vernachlässigt haben. Eher erteilt er meinen Fangzähnen Absolution, wenn ich Sie gleich in den tiefsten Kreis der Hölle befördere.“ In Pams Augen lag ein beinahe unnatürlicher Glanz, als sie voller Zorn auf Lettie herabsah. „Schaff dieses bigotte Weib hier raus, Tara, oder ich kann für nichts mehr garantieren“, zischte sie. „Und wenn sie es noch einmal wagt, ihren Fuß über meine Türschwelle zu setzen, werde ich ihr den Kopf abreißen!“  
  
Der Blick, den Tara Pam zuwarf, war dunkel vor Zorn, doch sie ergriff wortlos den Arm ihrer Mutter und zog sie Richtung Ausgang.  
  
„Komm schon, Mama“, sagte sie leise und beruhigend. „Ich bringe dich raus, komm schon.“  
  
Reverend Daniels legte einen Arm um die zitternden Schultern seiner Frau und gemeinsam verließen sie das Fangtasia, ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen. Auf dem Parkplatz umklammerte Lettie plötzlich Taras Arm.  
  
„Du musst mit uns kommen, Tarababy. Du darfst auf keinen Fall bei dieser Frau bleiben. Sie trägt den Teufel in sich.“  
  
Tara musste gegen die Versuchung ankämpfen, den Worten ihrer Mutter Folge zu leisten, sich zu ihnen ins Auto zu setzen und dem Fangtasia und Pam den Rücken zu kehren, so groß war ihre Wut, doch endlich schüttelte sie den Kopf und schob ihre Mutter auf den Beifahrersitz.  
  
„Ich komme schon klar, Mama“, versicherte sie entschieden.  
  
„Tara, nein! Sie wird deine Seele vergiften, wenn du bei ihr bleibst, sich in dich hineinfressen und dich dann zu sich ins Fegefeuer ziehen.“  
  
Tara lächelte bitter und löste behutsam Letties Finger von ihrem Arm.  
  
„Sie hat sich schon in mich hineingefressen, das ist nicht mehr zu ändern“, murmelte sie kaum hörbar, dann beugte sie sich hinunter und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Wange ihrer Mutter. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, ich kann mich sehr gut zur Wehr setzen, das weißt du doch. Aber komm nicht wieder her, hörst du mich? Ruf mich an, wenn irgendetwas ist.“  
  
„Tara! Das ist Sünde, was sie mit dir tut. Lass es nicht zu! Bete zu Gott, dass er dir hilft, ihr zu widerstehen!“  
  
Tara schloss die Autotür. „Gott selbst könnte Pam nicht widerstehen, wenn sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hätte, ihn in ihrem Bett zu wollen“, raunte sie grimmig und zwang ein beruhigendes Lächeln in Richtung ihrer Mutter auf ihre Lippen. „Bringen Sie sie gut nach Hause, Reverend“, sagte sie laut, „und entschuldigen Sie, dass Sie Zeuge dieses Auftritts werden mussten. Pam wird euch beiden nichts tun, das verspreche ich!“  
  
Sie trat von der Tür zurück und Reverend Daniels zögerte nicht lange. Mit quietschenden Reifen verließ er den Parkplatz und ließ Tara und das Fangtasia hinter sich zurück. Tara atmete tief durch, dann drehte sie sich um und marschierte wütenden Schrittes zurück in die Bar.  
  
„Was, zum Teufel, war das?“, brüllte sie, als sie den Raum betrat.  
  
Pam hatte sie bereits erwartet. „Was, zum Teufel, hatte sie hier zu suchen?“, keifte sie zurück.  
  
„Hast du völlig deinen gottverdammten Verstand verloren?“  
  
„Offensichtlich ja, denn schließlich lebt sie ja immer noch!“  
  
Eric beugte sich zu Willa hinüber. „Ich glaube, wir verschwinden besser, bevor wir noch in die Schusslinie geraten“, flüsterte er grinsend und wies in Richtung Kellertür. Willa nickte und warf Pam und Tara noch einen unruhigen Blick zu, ehe sie hinter Eric aus dem Raum schlich. Pam und Tara nahmen sie nicht einmal wahr, so beschäftigt waren sie damit, sich gegenseitig voller Zorn anzustarren.  
  
„Wie kommst du dazu, so mit meiner Mutter zu sprechen?“  
  
„Ich habe jedes Recht dazu, mit diesem Miststück zu reden, wie ich es für richtig halte! Wenn sie es wagt, in mein Haus zu kommen, wird sie sich wohl auch anhören müssen, was ich zu sagen habe!“  
  
„Ich wohne auch hier! Habe ich kein Recht, Besuch zu bekommen, oder was?“  
  
„Empfange meinetwegen ganz Bon Temps, wenn sie sich hertrauen“, fauchte Pam wütend. „Aber nicht sie! Nicht diese Frau, die dich behandelt wie Scheiße!“  
  
„Du hast doch keinen Schimmer, wie sie mich behandelt!“  
  
„Sie hasst dich, Tara! Sie hasst das, was du bist, deine Fangzähne und dass du mit einer Frau ins Bett gehst! Sie hasst es, weil es nicht in ihr Weltbild passt! Es ist so erbärmlich, dass du dich überhaupt mit ihr abgibst!“  
  
„Erbärmlich?“, wiederholte Tara zornbebend. „Du nennst mich erbärmlich, wo du dich doch auch tagtäglich von Eric wie Scheiße behandeln lässt? Scheint uns beiden ja im Blut zu liegen, was?“  
  
„Wage es nicht, Eric mit diesem verfluchten Weibsbild zu vergleichen!“  
  
„Wo ist bitte der Unterschied? Du spielst gerne den Schoßhund für ein Arschloch, ich kann nicht von meiner Mutter lassen. Wenn ich erbärmlich bin, bist du es auch!“  
  
„Eric hat mich nicht hungern lassen, mich nicht im Gefängnis zurück gelassen und mir nicht das halbe Gesicht aufgerissen, als er mich mit einem Flaschenöffner verprügelt hat.“ Pam berührte bezeichnend die feine Narbe, die sich über Taras Wange zog. „Das ist der Unterschied!“  
  
Tara entzog sich rüde ihrer Berührung. „Er schreit dich an, er bedroht dich, er würgt dich, trotzdem verlangst du von mir, dass ich mich in seiner Gegenwart zusammenreiße. Aber du darfst meiner Mutter androhen, ihr den Kopf abzureißen, oder was? Du bist so eine verdammte Heuchlerin, Pam!“  
  
Pam stemmte ihre Hände in die Seiten. „Du nennst mich eine Heuchlerin? Das sagt ja die Richtige. Wer hat denn seiner Mutter nicht mal was von mir erzählt?“  
  
„Jetzt spiel bitte nicht die eingeschnappte Freundin, die Rolle steht dir nicht.“  
  
Pams Mundwinkel zuckten kurz. „Ich konnte nicht widerstehen“, räumte sie ein, ehe sich ihre Miene wieder verfinsterte. „Zugegeben, es ist mir wirklich völlig gleichgültig, was du mit deiner Mutter treibst, kuscheln, beten, umbringen, mir ist es egal, obwohl ich dir in letzterem Fall sehr gerne dabei helfen würde, die Leiche zu entsorgen. Mach, was du willst, aber mach es nicht hier!“  
  
„Die Botschaft ist angekommen, glaub mir! Meine Mutter wird sich vermutlich für die nächsten zehn Jahre nicht mehr nach Shreveport trauen und außerdem darf ich mir jetzt bei jedem Besuch anhören, dass ich dringend wieder nach Bon Temps ziehen soll. Danke dafür, Pam!“  
  
„Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du weißt, wem deine Loyalität gehört“, erwiderte Pam schneidend.  
  
Tara lachte bitter auf. „Jahrelang hatte ich gar keine Mutter und jetzt habe ich zwei, die sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen wollen vor lauter Eifersucht. Kann mein Leben einfach mal nicht abgefuckt sein?“  
  
Pams Augen verengten sich drohend. „Nenn mich noch einmal eifersüchtig auf diese bigotte Schlampe und du darfst es dir für alle Ewigkeit selbst besorgen.“  
  
„Du bist also nicht eifersüchtig, obwohl du jedem so gerne erzählst, dass ich dein bin?“ Tara schnaubte abfällig. „Na klar. Und was ist dann dein beschissenes Problem, wenn ich fragen darf?“  
  
„Deine Bereitschaft, dich für solche Menschen zu opfern, Schatz“, antwortete Pam bissig.  
  
„Opfern?“, wiederholte Tara ungläubig. „Ich opfere mich für niemanden.“  
  
„Bitte! Du hast dir für Sookie fucking Stackhouse eine verdammte Kugel in den Kopf schießen lassen. Wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergeben würde, würdest du für deine erbärmliche Mutter genauso artig einen Pfahl ins Herz entgegen nehmen.“  
  
„Du machst dir also Sorgen um mich, ist es das, was du mir sagen willst? Oder machst du dir viel mehr Sorgen darum, dass ich mich für dich nicht opfern würde?“, erkundigte sich Tara höhnisch. „Weißt du was, Pam, steck dir deine so genannte Sorge sonst wohin. Ich kann sehr gut auf mich aufpassen.“ Tara drehte sich wütend um und stürmte Richtung Tür.  
  
„Als deine Macherin befehle ich dir, hier zu bleiben.“  
  
Tara fuhr herum. „Willst du mich eigentlich verarschen? Heb den Befehl sofort auf!“, forderte sie aufgebracht.  
  
„Den Teufel werde ich tun“, entgegnete Pam ungerührt.  
  
„Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde jetzt mit dir ins Bett kriechen?“, fauchte Tara. „Einfache Faustregel, Pam: Du bedrohst meine Mutter, kein Sex! Einfach zu merken, oder? Also lass mich jetzt raus oder es gehen hier gleich Möbel zu Bruch!“  
  
„Tu was du willst, solange du es hier tust. In zwanzig Minuten geht die Sonne auf, also werde ich dich dieses Gebäude nicht verlassen lassen. Zerstörte Möbel ziehe ich dir natürlich vom Gehalt ab, aber wenn du eine neue Einrichtung spendieren willst, bitte...“, Pam machte eine einladende Handbewegung, „... tob dich aus! Und soweit ich mich erinnere, hast du einen sehr funktionstüchtigen Sarg in deinem Zimmer stehen. Kein Bedarf also, in mein Bett zu kriechen.“  
  
„Überhaupt kein Bedarf, darauf kannst du wetten. Auch nicht für die nächsten Tage!“, knurrte Tara zornig, als sie an Pam vorbei zur Kellertür stapfte. „Und übrigens habe ich kein Foto von dir im Portemonnaie. Soweit kommt‘s noch!“  
  
„Da bin ich aber erleichtert“, antwortete Pam spöttisch.  
  
„Fick dich, Pam!“ Krachend fiel die schwere Eisentür hinter Tara ins Schloss.  
  
Pam warf genervt ihre Haare über die Schulter, dann verließ sie ebenfalls die Bar und ging ins Büro hinüber. Seufzend ließ sie sich in den Schreibtischstuhl fallen und machte sich daran, die Bestellung aufzugeben, die Ginger ihr auf einen Zettel geschrieben hatte. Sie hatte gerade auf Senden geklickt, als Eric seinen Kopf durch die Tür steckte.  
  
„Was denn, kein Versöhnungssex?“, fragte er mit gespieltem Erstaunen.  
  
„Willst du was?“, erwiderte Pam abweisend, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
  
„So wird meine Sorge um dich und deine Beziehung zu deinem Abkömmling also abgetan.“ Eric kam herein und ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder.  
  
„Tara beruhigt sich schon wieder“, antwortete Pam und hob den Kopf. „Sag mir lieber, wie ich mich auch in Zukunft davon abhalten soll, diesem Weib den Kopf abzureißen. Ich fürchte, das würde mein Verhältnis zu Tara dann doch ein wenig belasten.“  
  
Eric zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Du fragst mich wirklich um Rat, was deine Beziehung zu Tara betrifft?“  
  
„Nein, ich frage dich um Rat, was Selbstbeherrschung betrifft.“ Pam horchte kurz ihren eigenen Worten nach, dann schüttelte sie über sich selbst den Kopf. „Okay, ich habe die Dummheit meiner Frage erkannt. Vergiss es.“  
  
„Ich kann dazu nur sagen, dass ich mich schließlich bei Willas Mutter und dem goldigen Stiefvater auch zusammenreißen muss. Wenn ich nicht darf, darfst du auch nicht.“  
  
„Sehr hilfreich“, murmelte Pam und schaltete ihren Laptop aus, dann sah sie doch noch einmal hoch. „Ach ja, Willas Fahrstunden sind erfolgreich beendet. Wo bleibt das Motorrad?“  
  
„Ich finde, du solltest in dieser Sache auf meiner Seite sein“, brummte Eric missmutig.  
  
Pams Augen wurden glasig. „Heiße Frau in Leder, windzerzaustes Haar“, murmelte sie versonnen und richtete dann ihren Blick auf Eric. „Entschuldige, warum genau sollte ich nochmal auf deiner Seite sein?“  
  
Eric sah sie so düster an, dass Pam auflachte und an ihm vorbei zur Tür ging. „Keine Chance, Eric. Wirklich, keine Chance.“  
  
  
  


°°°


	38. Jahrestag (Pam/Tara/Eric/Willa)

_ „'Cause you and I got a date. It's been a long time coming.“ - „If that's not an impetus to survive I don't know what is.“ _

  
  
  
„Kannst du mir mal mit dem Tuch helfen? Diese verfluchte Blüte will einfach nicht halten“, bat Jessica und verteilte noch etwas Kleber auf dem Baldachin, den sie seit einer halben Stunde mit kleinen roten Stoffblüten verzierte.  
  
„Klar“, erwiderte Willa. Rasch polierte sie den letzten Löffel und legte ihn auf den eingedeckten Tisch. „Gut so?“  
  
Jessica sah kurz von ihrer Arbeit auf. „Perfekt!“  
  
Willa lächelte erfreut und ging zu ihr. „Was soll ich machen?“  
  
„Könntest du die beiden Blüten hier festhalten, bis der Kleber getrocknet ist? Irgendwie fallen die an der Stelle dauernd ab.“  
  
Sofort übernahm Willa die beiden Rosen, während Jessica mit ihrer Arbeit fortfuhr.  
  
„Wann wollte der Lieferant nochmal kommen?“  
  
„Um halb elf“, meinte Jessica und klebte die letzte Blume auf.  
  
„Und wie viel Uhr haben wir jetzt?“  
  
„Moment.“ Umständlich fummelte Jessica ihr Handy aus ihrer Hosentasche. Sie zog leicht die Brauen zusammen. „Eigentlich müsste er seit fünf Minuten da sein.“  
  
„Was?“, rief Willa erschrocken. „Dann gehe ich mal schnell nach vorne. Sonst merkt Eric noch was…“  
  
„Ein Mann, der mit zwei großen Styroporboxen durch meine Bar läuft und meinen Hinterhof sucht, ist auch wahrlich schwer zu ignorieren“, ertönte in dem Moment Erics Stimme. Den Lieferanten im Schlepptau trat er aus dem Fangtasia. „Eine Erklärung wäre wohl angebr-…“ Eric stockte. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen und instinktiv wich er einen Schritt zurück. „Ach du scheiße…“  
  
„Guten Abend, wer von Ihnen ist Willa Burrell?“, fragte der Lieferant und ging ungerührt an ihm vorbei auf den mit Kerzen beleuchteten Pavillon zu, den Willa und Jessica im hinteren Teil des Hofes aufgebaut hatten.  
  
„Ich“, erklärte Willa leise. Ängstlich sah sie zu Eric, der wie erstarrt in der Tür stand, eine Hand noch immer um die Klinke gekrallt, während sein Blick mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und puren Grauen über das sich ihm bietende Bild schweifte.  
  
„Würden Sie bitte hier unterschreiben.“ Der Mann stellte die Kisten ab und nahm das darauf liegende Klemmbrett.  
  
„Natürlich.“ Eilig nahm Willa es entgegen.  
  
„Was genau geht hier vor?“, fragte Eric und sah ungläubig auf das Meer aus Rosenblättern, das sich vor seinen Füßen ergoss.  
  
„Wo soll ich das Essen aufbauen?“, erkundigte sich der Lieferant.  
  
„Willa! Antwort! Jetzt!“ Mit unheilschwangerer Miene richtete Eric seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie.  
  
„Ähm…“  
  
„Ich zeige es Ihnen“, erklärte Jessica und warf Willa einen besorgten Blick zu, bevor sie den Lieferanten zu dem freien Tisch führte.  
  
„Das ist eine Überraschung“, begann Willa.  
  
„Wohl eher ein Mordanschlag“, meinte Eric und sah fassungslos dabei zu, wie der Lieferant filigrane Porzellanschüsseln mit Herzgriffen aus den Kisten hervorholte. Der Geruch von warmem, frischem Blut wehte zu ihnen herüber.  
  
Willa folgte seinem Blick. „Gefällt es dir nicht?“  
  
„Wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass das für mich ist, dann…“, begann Eric und schüttelte schockiert den Kopf.  
  
„Nein!“, erwiderte Willa hastig. „Tara wurde gestern vor einem Jahr von Pam gewandelt und Jess und ich wollten ihnen zu diesem Tag etwas Besonderes schenken. Da aber gestern auch Halloween war, haben wir die Überraschung auf heute verschoben.“  
  
„Das hier…“ Eric machte eine unbestimmte Geste Richtung Pavillon. „…ist für Pam?“  
  
„Und Tara“, bestätigte Willa und schaute unsicher zu ihm auf. „Ist es wirklich so schlimm? Wir dachten, sie würden sich vielleicht über etwas Zweisamkeit freuen, nachdem hier die letzten Tage so viel los war.“  
  
Erics Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem diebischen Grinsen. „Oh, Pam wird begeistert sein.“ Er ging zu den drei großen Kisten hinüber, die offen neben dem Pavillon standen. „Was ist hier drin?“  
  
„Noch so Dekozeug vom Valentinstag…“ Zögernd folgte Willa ihm und sah dabei zu, wie er eine Lichterkette aus pinken Herzen daraus hervorzog.  
  
„Einfach großartig…“  
  
„Wäre das nicht zu viel?“  
  
„Zu viel? Das gibt es bei Pam nicht“, beschied Eric und begann die Kette um eine der Pavillonstangen zu wickeln. „Habt ihr Strom?“  
  
„Die Steckdosenleiste ist da rechts“, sagte Willa. Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn und schaute zu Jessica, die sich bisher sicherheitshalber im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.  
  
„Ich hole noch den Blutbrunnen aus dem Auto.“ Der Lieferant packte die leeren Boxen zusammen und verschwand wieder im Fangtasia.  
  
„Ihr habt hoffentlich an die Musik gedacht.“ Eric schloss die Kette an und betrachtete sein grellleuchtendes Werk zufrieden.  
  
„J-ja.“ Jessica zog einen Stick hervor und steckte ihn in die Musikanlage.  
  
Im nächsten Moment drang Ronan Keatings _When You Say Nothing at All_ aus den Lautsprechern.  
  
Eric schloss genüsslich die Augen. „Mmh, wundervoll.“  
  
„Was passiert hier?“, zischte Jessica kaum hörbar und trat neben Willa. „Ich dachte, er würde ausrasten.“  
  
„Ich weiß auch nicht…“  
  
„Habt ihr noch Duftkerzen oder Räucherstäbchen? Irgendetwas, was richtig intensiv süß riecht.“  
  
„Kerzen müssten in dem Karton in der Mitte sein“, stotterte Jessica, bevor sie sich zu Willa hinüberlehnte. „Er verarscht uns, oder?“  
  
Willa nickte und schaute sprachlos dabei zu, wie Eric noch mehr Rosenblätter auf den Tischen verteilte.  
  
„Diese bösen Unterstellungen werde ich mal überhören, meine liebe Jessica“, tadelte Eric und warf ihr ein Päckchen mit Teelichtern zu. „In zwei Minuten will ich ein großes Herz mit der Inschrift P + T auf dem Boden sehen.“  
  
„Gefällt Pam sowas wirklich?“, hakte Willa noch einmal nach.  
  
Eric drehte sich zu ihr um und Willa verzog leicht das Gesicht, als ihr der künstliche Erdbeergeruch in die Nase stieg, der von den beiden großen, rosa Kerzen in seinen Händen ausging.  
  
„Wer ist ihr Macher und lebt seit über hundert Jahren mit ihr zusammen?“  
  
„Du.“  
  
„Glaubst du also nicht, dass ich ganz genau wissen sollte, was ihr gefällt und was nicht?“  
  
Willa hob unschlüssig die Schultern, während Eric die Kerzen auf den kleinen, runden Tisch in der Mitte des Pavillons stellte.  
  
„Hier ist der Brunnen“, meldete sich der Lieferant wieder zu Wort.  
  
Ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen, winkte Eric ihn zu sich heran. „Stellen sie ihn gleich hier auf den Tisch.“  
  
„Er muss die ganze Zeit im Betrieb bleiben, sonst gerinnt das Blut“, erklärte der Mann und schaltete den Brunnen ein.  
  
„Okay“, sagte Willa. „Wann holen Sie die Sachen wieder ab?“  
  
„Morgen um zweiundzwanzig Uhr. Bitte alles abwaschen und zusammenräumen, sonst müssen wir Ihnen noch eine Reinigungsgebühr berechnen.“  
  
„In Ordnung, vielen Dank für Ihre Mühe.“  
  
„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine angenehme Nacht“, verabschiedete sich der Mann.  
  
„Die werden wir haben“, bemerkte Eric und stellte sich zu Jessica. Kritisch betrachtete er ihr Werk. „Die Kerzen da oben stehen zu nah beieinander, ansonsten akzeptabel.“  
  
Das erleichterte Seufzen, was Jessica ausstieß, ließ Erics Augen vergnügt aufblitzen. Wohlwollend klopfte er ihr auf die Schulter.  
  
„Können wir die Duftkerzen wieder wegnehmen?“, bat Willa und versuchte dem beißenden Gestank, der sich durch die Wärme der Flammen noch verstärkt hatte, zu entkommen.  
  
Auch Jessica rümpfte angewidert die Nase, als sie zum Pavillon zurückkehrte. „Kaum zu glauben, dass ich sowas mal in meinem Zimmer stehen hatte. Das ist ja ekelhaft.“  
  
„Babyvampire“, seufzte Eric und kramte einen Teddy aus dem Karton hervor, der ein Herz mit der Aufschrift _‚ I love you‘_ in den Tatzen hielt. „Na gut, die Kerzen können weg. Wo ist Pams Platz?“  
  
„Es gibt keine festen Plätze“, erwiderte Willa und pustete rasch die Kerzen aus.  
  
„Dann auf gut Glück“, beschied Eric und setzte den großen, flauschigen Bären auf einen der bereitstehenden Teller.  
  
Willa wollte zu einem erneuten Protest anheben, doch Jessica kam ihr dazwischen. Erschrocken sah sie auf ihre Uhr.  
  
„Sie müssten gleich zurückkommen.“  
  
„Keine Sorge, wir sind so gut wie fertig…“ Eric zog noch eine letzte Rosengirlande und begann sie gegenüber von den blinkenden Herzchen zu drapieren. „Willa, räum‘ die Kartons weg und du, Jessica, zündest die letzten Kerzen an.“  
  
Prüfend trat Eric zurück und besah sich sein Werk.  
  
„Perfekt“, sagte er und grinste zufrieden, während Jessica und Willa in seinem Rücken einen zweifelnden Blick tauschten.  
  


°

  
„Na toll.“  
  
„Was?“, fragte Pam und drehte zu sich zu Tara um, während sie über den Parkplatz zum Eingang des Fangtasia liefen.  
  
Tara steckte ihr Handy wieder in die Hosentasche. „Irgendwelche Vollidioten haben anscheinend geglaubt, ihre Kreativität mal wieder in unserem Hinterhof ausleben zu dürfen.“  
  
„Ein neues Graffiti?“  
  
„Willa hat sich nicht genauer geäußert, nur dass im Hinterhof randaliert wurde.“  
  
Pam öffnete die Eingangstür und ließ ihren Blick durch die volle Bar schweifen. Von Eric oder Willa keine Spur. „Wo sind die denn schon wieder?“, murmelte sie gereizt, während sie sich durch die Massen von Vampiren und Fangbangern ihren Weg zum Hinterausgang bahnte. „Sehen wir es uns mal an.“  
  
„Und ich hatte geglaubt, heute wäre mein freier Tag“, maulte Tara, die sich an ihre Fersen geheftet hatte.  
  
„Was gäbe es denn Schöneres, als an seinem freien Tag die Hinterlassenschaften irgendwelcher beschränkten Hinterwäldler zu beseitigen?“, fragte Pam süffisant und drückte die Klinke hinunter. Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn und rüttelte noch einmal an der Tür. „Verschlossen“, sagte sie und verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
  
Tara schob sich zwischen sie und die Tür und sah zu ihr auf. „Vielleicht ist das ein Zeichen, den Hinterhof sein zu lassen und direkt in den Keller zu gehen“, schlug sie lockend vor. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und suchte nach Pams Lippen. Pam erwiderte den Kuss bereitwillig und entlockte Tara sogar ein leises Stöhnen, als ihre eine Hand über ihre Taille abwärts fuhr, doch im nächsten Moment löste sie sich von Tara und zückte den Schlüssel.  
  
„Später“, sagte sie.  
  
„Du bist eine Sadistin“, beschwerte sich Tara, ohne ihren Platz vor der Tür zu verlassen.  
  
Pam drehte mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln den Schlüssel im Schloss und griff an Tara vorbei nach der Türklinke. „Vorfreude ist die schönste Freude, sagt man nicht so, Baby?“  
  
„Ich freue mich jetzt schon seit drei Tagen vor, während du alles getan hast, um meine Geilheit noch anzuheizen. Das hört langsam auf, Spaß zu machen.“  
  
„Du armer, kleiner, ungeduldiger Babyvampir“, schnurrte Pam und öffnete die Tür in Taras Rücken. „Das war eine Lektion in Sachen Disziplin.“  
  
Tara trat rückwärts auf den Hof, ohne Pam aus den Augen zu lassen. „Das war eher eine Lektion in Sachen Wie-quäle-ich-meinen-Abkömmling-erfolgreich-indem-ich-in-Posen-und-Kleidern-die-nur-so-nach-Sex-schreien-auf-einem-Thron-rumlungere.“  
  
Pam lachte und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, dann hob sie den Blick. Im nächsten Moment krallte sich ihre Hand hart in Taras Arm.  „Oh. Mein. Gott.“  
  
„Ist es so schlimm?“, fragte Tara erschrocken und folgte Pams fassungslosem Blick. Der Anblick verschlug ihr die Sprache.  
  
„Schlimmer. Viel schlimmer. Was ist _das_?“  
  
„Ähm...“, stammelte Tara.  
  
Im nächsten Moment wurde sie mit einem Ruck zu Pam herangezogen. Pams Augen bohrten sich in die ihren. „Ich warne dich, Tara. Wenn du für diese Scheußlichkeit verantwortlich bist, werde ich dich hier und jetzt freigeben.“  
  
„Ich habe damit nichts zu tun“, verteidigte sich Tara schwach und befreite sich aus Pams Griff.  
  
„Wer dann? Was ist das?“  
  
„Ähm...“, wiederholte Tara ratlos.  
  
Pams Blick glitt voller Abscheu über den Teppich aus Rosenblättern, der zum kerzenbeleuchteten Pavillon hinführte, verengte sich angewidert angesichts der blinkenden Herzchen-Lichterkette und weitete sich dann erneut ungläubig, als sie die eingedeckten Tische entdeckte.  
  
„Das ist widerwärtig, abstoßend und eine unbeschreibliche Grausamkeit.“ Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Rieche ich da Duftkerzen? Und was ist das für eine schreckliche Musik?“  
  
„Ronan Keating“, antwortete Tara abwesend und trat näher an den Pavillon heran. „Und was immer es ist, es ist offensichtlich für uns.“ Sie deutete auf das Teelichterherz mit ihren Initialen in der Mitte.  
  
Pam zuckte zusammen und wich zwei Schritte zurück. „Nein!“  
  
Tara hob den Kopf und musterte die Szenerie und plötzlich nickte sie verstehend. „Jetzt wird mir einiges klar“, murmelte sie und seufzte schwer.  
  
„Was? Was wird dir klar?“ Pams Stimme klang beinahe schrill.  
  
Tara drehte sich zu ihr um und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten belustigt. „Weißt du, was heute für ein Tag ist?“  
  
„Der erste November 2010. Wieso?“  
  
„Klingelt da irgendwas?“  
  
Pam schüttelte den Kopf, während ihre Augen immer noch wie in Panik über den Aufbau in ihrem Hinterhof zuckten.  
  
„Halloween vor einem Jahr?“, versuchte Tara es erneut.  
  
„Nein“, erwiderte Pam knapp. „Sollte es?“  
  
Tara verdrehte die Augen. „An Halloween vor einem Jahr hat eine durchgeknallte Werwölfin versucht, Sookie zu erschießen.“  
  
„So durchgeknallt finde ich das gar nicht“, murmelte Pam automatisch, dann sah sie abrupt zu Tara und ihre Augen wurden groß. „Oh!“  
  
„Ja“, antwortete Tara und nickte.  
  
Pam deutete auf den Pavillon. „Und du hasst dein Vampirleben immer noch so sehr, dass du mich gerne am Jahrestag deiner Wandlung auf eine solch unendlich grausame Art und Weise strafen möchtest?“  
  
„Ich habe nichts damit zu tun“, entgegnete Tara erneut.  
  
„Und wer ist sonst zu solch perfider Folter fähig?“  
  
„Ähm... ich habe Willa und Jessica im Verdacht“, antwortete Tara vorsichtig.  
  
Pams Augen verengten sich gefährlich. „Wenn das wahr ist, werde ich die beiden in Silber legen und einsargen. Für mindestens zwei Jahrzehnte. Warum, zum Teufel?“  
  
Tara zuckte verlegen die Schultern. „Seit ich das damals in dem Fahrstuhl mit dem Date gesagt habe, hat Jessica sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass wir beide mal eins haben müssten. Und das...“, ihre Handbewegung umfasste den Pavillon, „... ist anscheinend dabei heraus gekommen.“  
  
„Wir haben keine _Dates_ “, spuckte Pam aus.  
  
„Ja, das habe ich den beiden auch gesagt. Mehrmals. Aber wenn Jess und Willa sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt haben... Und anscheinend erschien ihnen der erste November ein passendes Datum zu sein.“  
  
„Um uns auf überaus ausgeklügelte Art und Weise zu foltern?“  
  
Tara grinste. „Jetzt komm schon, Barbie. Wir sollten es uns wenigstens mal anschauen. Die beiden haben sich so viel Mühe gegeben.“  
  
Pam wich augenblicklich noch weiter zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür stieß. „Niemals!“  
  
Tara beobachtete sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen. „Ist das dein Ernst?“, erkundigte sie sich belustigt. „Das sind nur ein paar Herzen und Rosenblätter, Pam. Keine UV-Strahler oder Silberketten.“  
  
„Das da ist schlimmer.“  
  
„Aha.“ Tara drehte sich zum Pavillon herum. „Und was könnte ich tun, damit du ein paar Schritte näher kommst?“  
  
„Stell die verdammte Musik aus!“  
  
„Okay.“ Tara ging zur Anlage hinüber und schaltete sie aus.  
  
„Und dieses scheußliche, blinkende Ding“, fügte Pam hinzu und deutete auf die Lichterkette.  
  
„Einverstanden. Die hätte ich den beiden auch wirklich nicht zugetraut.“ Tara folgte suchend dem Kabel und zog es schließlich mit einem triumphierenden Laut aus der Steckdose.  
  
Sie atmeten beide auf, als das grelle, pinke Licht erlosch und dem warmen Kerzenlicht Platz machte.  
  
„Jetzt komm her!“, forderte Tara Pam ungeduldig auf.  
  
Pam schüttelte trotzig den Kopf.  
  
„Oh, Jesus, das kann nicht wahr sein“, stöhnte Tara genervt. „Hast du Angst, dass dich die Rosen angreifen?“  
  
Pam musterte den Pavillon misstrauisch. „Eher dass du mir einen Heiratsantrag machst, wenn du dich zu lange in dem Ding aufhälst.“  
  
„Ich? Dir?“, wiederholte Tara und lachte. „Ich verspreche, das wird nicht passieren.“ Sie ging zu Pam hinüber und ergriff ihr Handgelenk. „Komm jetzt!“, befahl sie und zerrte Pam hinter sich her zum Pavillon hinüber.  
  
„Tara, bitte! Wenn du willst, ficke ich dich die ganze Nacht. Ich tue alles, was du willst. Lass uns einfach runter in den Keller gehen, ja?“  
  
Tara sah sie erstaunt an. „Welch überraschende Auswirkungen so ein bisschen Kitsch auf dich hat. Das sollte ich mir merken für das nächste Mal, wenn du deine Hinhalte-Taktik anwendest. Diese Lichterkette würde sich bestimmt ausgezeichnet in deinem Schlafzimmer machen.“ Der Blick puren Entsetzens, den Pam Tara bei diesen Worten zuwarf, ließ Tara laut auflachen. „Tu nicht so, als würde man dir gerade körperliche Schmerzen zufügen.“  
  
„Du hast keine Ahnung“, erwiderte Pam gepresst und krümmte sich tatsächlich bühnenreif, als sie das Teelichter-Herz passierten.  
  
Vor dem Pavillon entrang Pam Tara dann doch ihre Hand und blieb entschieden stehen. „Ich betrete dieses... _Ding_ nicht.“  
  
„Pamela Swynford De Beaufort!“, mahnte Tara streng, doch Pam verschränkte nur abwehrend ihre Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Tara zuckte die Achseln. „Mach, was du willst“, sagte sie und trat unter den mit Rosen geschmückten Baldachin.  
  
Staunend betrachtete sie die angerichteten Speisen. Natürlich war alles Blut, doch Tara hatte noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass man Blut auf so vielfältige Art und Weise zubereiten konnte. Blutsuppe, Blutparfait, Blutsoufflé... Sie konnte den Speisen nur deshalb irgendwelche Namen zuordnen, weil Lafayettes Kochkünste sich weit über die kreolische Küche hinaus erstreckten.  
  
„Wow, sie haben sich dieses ganze Schauspiel jedenfalls etwas kosten lassen“, sagte sie bewundernd und steckte einen Finger in das locker-fluffige Soufflé, was in zwei herzförmigen Schälchen angerichtet war.  
  
„Dann hatte Bill mit Sicherheit auch seine Hand im Spiel“, brummte Pam von draußen.  
  
Tara leckte ihren Finger ab und seufzte genießerisch. „Du solltest reinkommen und probieren“, lockte sie.  
  
„Auf keinen Fall!“  
  
„Bitte, wie du willst, mehr für mich.“  
  
Neugierig probierte sie auch von der Suppe, die auf einem wohltemperierten kleinen Ofen stand. Körpertemperatur, so wie es sich gehörte, doch um einiges raffinierter als herkömmliches TruBlood. Menschlicher. Und schmeckte sie da einen Hauch Muskat?  
Als nächstes trat sie zu dem Blutbrunnen und hielt einen Finger unter die herabplätschernde, dunkelrote Flüssigkeit. Mensch, dachte sie nun vollends überzeugt, als sie ihren Finger ableckte. Vermutlich Blutkonserven und bei weitem nicht so künstlich im Geschmack wie das Synthetikblut. Sie tauchte ihren Finger noch einmal ein und trat dann aus dem Pavillon und zu Pam.  
  
„Probier mal“, sagte sie mit einem sinnlichen Lächeln und hielt ihr ihren Finger hin.  
  
Pam beäugte ihren Finger argwöhnisch und Tara lachte leise und verteilte das Blut zärtlich auf Pams Lippen. „Jetzt hör schon auf zu schmollen, Barbie.“  
  
Pams Mund öffnete sich leicht und sie kostete einen Tropfen, dann hielt sie Taras Hand fest und leckte langsam ihren Finger ab. Tara trat vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück, ohne ihren Finger zwischen Pams Lippen hervorgleiten zu lassen. „Komm schon“, lockte sie.  
  
Pam ließ ihren Finger los, folgte ihr aber augenverdrehend. „Können wir nicht einfach Sex haben?“  
  
„Ich möchte mir mein Geschenk wenigstens angucken. So oft werde ich ja nun auch nicht beschenkt.“  
  
Pam hob eine Augenbraue. „Und was ist mit den ganzen Kleidern in deinem Schrank?“  
  
„Die zählen nicht. Das ist lediglich eine Fortsetzung deiner eigenen Garderobe, nur dass du nicht zwei Kleider gleichzeitig tragen kannst und mich deshalb als Kleiderständer benutzt. Wirklich, manchmal fühle ich wie deine Handtasche oder ein anderes Accessoire.“  
  
Pams Augen glitten über ihren Körper. „Aber so ein hübsches Accessoire“, schnurrte sie und suchte Taras Lippen.  
  
Tara küsste sie kurz, dann drehte sie sich wieder zu dem Essen um. Pam stöhnte genervt und ließ ihrerseits ihren Blick durch den Pavillon schweifen. Im nächsten Augenblick schnappte sie schockiert nach Luft und ein riesiger Plüschteddy schob sich in Taras Gesichtsfeld.  
  
„Was ist _das_?“, wollte Pam mit sich überschlagender Stimme wissen.  
  
„ _Das_ ist ein niedlicher, kleiner Teddybär. Kein Grund zur Panik.“  
  
„Tara, schwöre mir, dass du damit nichts zu tun hast!“  
  
Tara hob gehorsam ihre Hand. „Ich schwöre hoch und heilig auf... hm... das Grab, aus dem ich vor einem Jahr auferstanden bin, dass ich nichts mit dem Teddy, den Rosenblättern, den Kerzen, der Musik und der Lichterkette zu tun habe.“  
  
Pam zog ihre Brauen misstrauisch zusammen. „Dein Grab ist leer.“  
  
„Ich habe ja auch nicht auf den Körper in dem Grab geschworen, sondern nur auf das Grab“, entgegnete Tara schnippisch.  
  
Belustigt drückte sie auf das Herz mit der Aufschrift _' I love you'_, das der Bär in seinen Tatzen hielt. Im nächsten Moment schallte schräg und blechern Whitney Houstons _' I will always love you'_ aus seinem plüschigen Inneren. Pam ließ den Bär fallen, als hätte er sich in ihren Händen in reinstes Silber verwandelt.  
  
„Mach das sofort aus!“, forderte sie schrill.  
  
„Ähm...“, machte Tara und betrachtete den Bär zu ihren Füßen ratlos. „Meiner Erfahrung nach gehen solche Dinge nicht aus.“  
  
„Tara!“  
  
„Jaja, schon gut, beruhig' dich“, murmelte Tara beschwichtigend und trat kräftig zu. Knackend ging die Mechanik zu Bruch und die Musik verstummte sofort, während eine der Nähte aufplatzte und weiße Füllmasse herausquoll. „Zufrieden?“  
  
Pam betrachtete den ramponierten Teddy und nickte.  
  
„Kann ich dich dann vielleicht für ein wenig Soufflé begeistern?“, fragte Tara und bot ihr ein Schälchen an.  
  
„Das ist in einer herzförmigen Schale“, bemerkte Pam missbilligend.  
  
Tara tauchte erneut einen Finger in das aufgeschlagene Blut und hielt ihn Pam hin. Pam neigte den Kopf und probierte. Verführerisch lächelnd trat Tara näher an sie heran.  
  
„Lass mich dir etwas über Essen verraten“, flüsterte sie und platzierte ein wenig Soufflé über Pams Schlüsselbein. „Man muss es nicht von Tellern essen.“  
  
Langsam beugte sie sich vor und leckte das Blut sorgfältig von Pams weißer Haut. Pam seufzte leise unter dieser sanften Liebkosung. Als Tara den Kopf hob, bemerkte sie, wie sich das Blau in Pams Augen vertiefte. Ihre Lippen trafen erst zärtlich aufeinander, ließen einander am Geschmack auf ihren Zungen teilhaben, verharrten kurz in ihrer Berührung, bevor Pam ihren Arm um Taras Taille legte und sie heftig an sich heranzog. Im nächsten Moment war jede Zurückhaltung dahin.  
  
„Drei verdammte Nächte, Pam“, murmelte Tara rau, während sie sich in fliegender Eile am Reißverschluss von Pams Kleid zu schaffen machte.  
  
„Ich weiß“, antwortete Pam atemlos und zog Taras Shirt mit einem schnellen Ruck über ihren Kopf.  
  
„Ich will dich seit drei gottverdammten Nächten!“  
  
„Ich dich auch.“  
  
Sie stolperten rückwärts und stießen an den Tisch. Den Blutbrunnen konnte Tara gerade noch vor einem schlimmeren Schicksal bewahren, als sie ihn auf einen Stuhl stellte, der Rest wurde von Pam kurzerhand zu Boden geschoben. Unter lautem Klirren drängte Tara sie auf den Tisch, während sie ihr Kleid öffnete und bis zur Hüfte hinunter schob. Mit einem erregten Grollen küsste sie sich abwärts über die blasse Haut. Pams Finger verhedderten sich in Taras Locken, als sie laut aufstöhnte. Mit einem verheißungsvollen Funkeln in den Augen richtete Tara sich auf und drückte Pam zurück auf den Tisch.  
  
Pam sah aus lustverschleierten Augen zu ihr auf. „Was-...“  
  
Tara griff nach dem Schälchen. „Ich meinte das ernst mit dem essen“, raunte sie und verteilte ein wenig Soufflé auf Pams Lippen, dann fuhr sie mit ihren blutroten Fingern Pams Hals hinunter. Pam folgte dem Weg ihrer Hand mit den Augen und ließ sich bereitwillig zurücksinken.  
  
„Was immer du willst...“, flüsterte sie und leckte sich sinnlich die Lippen.  
  
Mit langsamen, aufreizenden Bewegungen verteilte Tara die dunkelrote Masse auf Pams weißer, makelloser Haut. Leicht fuhr sie zwischen Pams Brüsten hindurch, dann hinauf bis zu den rosigen Spitzen, die unter ihren zarten Bewegungen hart wurden und Pams Kehle ein wohliges Stöhnen entlockte. Tara lächelte und glitt wieder hinab und über Pams flachen Bauch weiter nach unten. Pams Stöhnen wurde lauter und sie hob leicht ihre Hüfte, doch Tara zog ihre Hand zurück und beugte sich über sie. Sie küsste ihre volle Lippen, tauchte mit ihrer Zunge ein in ihren Mund und umspielte ihre Zunge, ehe sie sich wieder zurückzog und der roten Spur ihren Hals hinab folgte. Genüsslich leckte sie das Soufflé von Pams Haut und folgte dabei dem Weg ihrer Finger. Als sie eine der steifen Brustwarzen erreichte, sie in den Mund nahm und daran saugte, bäumte Pam sich keuchend auf.  
  
„Tara!“, stöhnte sie verlangend und ihre Fangzähne fuhren aus.  
  
Tara löste sich von der einen Brust und leckte zärtlich über die andere. Sorgfältig entfernte sie die letzten Reste, während Pam sich unter ihr in zunehmender Erregung wand.  
  
„Verdammt, nimm mich!“, flehte sie.  
  
„Alles zu seiner Zeit“, summte Tara und lächelte diabolisch, als sie sich über Pams Bauch beugte und ihre Zunge in den Nabel tauchte. „Ich erinnere mich gerade an das tief ausgeschnittene, dunkelrote Kleid, dass du gestern getragen hast, weißt du...“ Sie unterbrach ihren Weg nach unten und umkreiste mit den Fingern Pams Brustwarzen, als sie sich über sie lehnte. „Das Kleid war eine Zumutung, die bestraft gehört.“  
  
Pam öffnete protestierend den Mund, doch Tara presste sofort ihre Lippen auf die ihren und küsste sie hitzig. Pam wölbte sich ihr entgegen und presste sich enger an ihren Körper, während sie den Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Schließlich löste sich Tara von ihr und nahm ihren Weg mit einem verheißungsvollen Blick wieder auf.  
  
„Versprich mir, dass du Willa und Jess hierfür in Ruhe lässt“, raunte sie, während ihre Finger nach unten glitten.  
  
„Tara“, wimmerte Pam und ihre Hüften zuckten nach oben.  
  
Taras Hand hielt kurz vor dem Ziel inne. „Versprich es!“  
  
„Tara! Wenn ich nicht sofort deine Finger oder deine Zunge in mir spüre, mache ich es mir selbst!“  
  
Tara lachte und hielt ihre Hände fest. „Denk nicht mal dran, Barbie. Erst dein Versprechen!“  
  
„Gott, ja, verdammt!“, stieß Pam hervor. „Und jetzt bring es endlich zu Ende!“  
  
„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl“, schnurrte Tara und schob sich nach unten.  
  


°

  
Sie lagen eng umschlungen auf dem Tisch. Pam küsste die letzten, warmen, nach Muskat schmeckenden Blutspuren von Taras Körper, während Tara versunken ihren Finger in den Blutbrunnen tauchte und ableckte, noch in den Nachwehen ihres Höhepunktes gefangen.  
  
„Sie haben es wirklich gut gemeint, weißt du“, murmelte sie.  
  
Pam schnaubte und hob den Kopf. „In was für einer Welt steht ein singender Bär bitte für _' gut gemeint'_?“  
  
„In Jessicas und Willas hoffnungslos romantischer Welt“, antwortete Tara lächelnd und nahm sacht eine Rosenblüte in die Hand, die neben dem Brunnen gelandet war. „Nimm es nicht persönlich, sie können halt nicht aus ihrer Haut.“  
  
„Ich habe eher den Eindruck, dass dir das hier gefällt“, erwiderte Pam und neigte forschend den Kopf. „Du hast schon die ganze Zeit so ein beängstigendes Glitzern in den Augen.“  
  
Tara lachte. „Nein, Barbie, ich stehe nicht auf blinkende Herzen und Plüschteddys. Dafür wurde ich vermutlich zu früh in meinem Leben desillusioniert, sowohl was Männer als auch Prinzessinnen-Träume betrifft.“ Sie betrachtete nachdenklich den Baldachin über sich. „Aber ich finde es schön, dass sie an dieses Datum gedacht haben. Dass sie mir etwas schenken wollten. Es gab in meinem beschissenen Leben bisher nur sehr wenig Menschen, die so etwas für mich getan hätten. Eine der letzten war eine durchgeknallte Mänade, die sich mein Vertrauen erschlichen hat, um mich dann rücksichtslos für ihre Ziele zu missbrauchen.“ Tara schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder zu Pam. „Dieser ganze Kitsch ist zwar nicht meins, aber die Geste dahinter bedeutet mir einiges.“  
  
Pam strich sanft über Taras Haar. „Okay“, sagte sie leise. „Wenn es dir so viel bedeutet, werde ich sie vielleicht doch nicht in Silber legen.“  
  
Tara hob streng einen Finger. „Du hast es versprochen!“  
  
„Die Umstände, unter denen du mir das Versprechen abgerungen hast, sind eindeutig schon als Nötigung zu werten.“  
  
„Versprochen ist versprochen.“  
  
„Jaja, ist ja schon gut, ich werde den beiden Nervensägen nichts tun.“  
  
„Vielen Dank.“ Tara drehte die Rose in ihren Fingern, denn streckte sie die Hand aus und steckte sie in Pams Haar. „Steht dir“, sagte sie lächelnd. „Verleiht dir beinahe etwas unschuldiges.“  
  
„Unschuldig?“, fragte Pam ungläubig und zog die Rose wieder hervor. „Unschuldig hat mich vermutlich keiner mehr genannt, seit mich meine bigotten Eltern zum Taufbecken getragen haben.“ Sie drehte Taras Haare mit geschickten Fingern nach oben und befestigte sie mit der Rose. „Ich bin sicher, dass sie dir besser steht, du verkappte Romantikerin.“  
  
„Du kannst wirklich ganz erstaunlich kindisch sein, weißt du das? Was hast du nur gegen ein paar Rosen?“, fragte Tara verwundert.  
  
Pam zuckte die Achseln. „Die Personen, denen wirklich etwas an dir liegt, brauchen so einen Quatsch nicht. Für alle anderen ist es ein schöner, trügerischer Schein. Was glaubst du, wie viele Rosen von widerlichen, schmierigen Kerlen ich schon in meinem Leben bekommen habe, die nur zwischen meine Beine wollten?“ Sie schnipste verächtlich ein Blütenblatt vom Tisch, dann sah sie sich um und hob angesichts des Chaos, das sie veranstaltet hatten, eine Augenbraue. „Ich will doch stark hoffen, dass Aufräumen im Geschenk mit inbegriffen ist.“  
  
„Bestimmt“, sagte Tara und zog Pam lächelnd auf sich. „Aber nicht vor morgen. Und du schuldest mir noch etwas für die letzten drei Nächte...“  
  
  
  


°°°


	39. Für immer (Pam/Tara/Eric/Willa)

_ „When we say forever, we have to mean it.“ _

  
  
  
„Das sieht äußerst langweilig aus.“  
  
Pam sah von den Rechnungen hoch und entdeckte Tara, die mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen lehnte. Sie trug ihre Motorradkluft, einige Strähnen hatten sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst und hingen ihr, vom Wind zerzaust, ins Gesicht. Beim Anblick ihrer äußerst figurbetonten, ledernen Kleidung zog sich eine wohlbekannte Erregung durch Pams Körper, die der ausschlaggebende Grund dafür gewesen war, Tara dieses Outfit zu kaufen.  
  
Sie blickte wieder auf ihre Papiere und unterstrich einen Posten. „Einige von uns müssen arbeiten und können nicht die ganze Nacht mit ihrem neuesten Spielzeug durch die Gegend fahren“, erwiderte sie.  
  
„Ausnehmend langweilig“, kommentierte Tara und schob sich mit einem verheißungsvollen Lächeln in den Raum. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, ohne ihren Blick von Pam abzuwenden.  
  
„Irgendjemand muss hier ja das Geld ranschaffen, damit die kleine Prinzessin weiterhin genug Sprit für ihr Luxusgefährt hat.“ Pam gab ein paar Zahlen in den Taschenrechner ein, während sie Tara aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete.  
  
„Eric war mir das sowas von schuldig“, antwortete Tara unbeeindruckt und kam langsam näher. „Willa fährt wie eine Eins dank meiner aufopferungsvollen Fahrstunden. Von den vielen anderen Dingen, wegen denen ein Danke nett gewesen wäre, mal ganz abgesehen. Und es war noch nicht mal das Teuerste, was es auf dem Markt gibt, obwohl selbst das eigentlich noch zu wenig gewesen wäre.“ Sie lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch und griff nach einer von Pams Strähnen, um sie spielerisch um den Finger zu wickeln.  
  
„Arbeit“, wiederholte Pam und tippte nachdrücklich auf den Stapel von Rechnungen, die sich noch vor ihr auftürmten.  
  
Tara beugte sie zu ihrem Ohr. „So viel Arbeit und gar kein Spaß“, raunte sie. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass das nicht gut für deinen Teint ist.“ Sie ließ einen Hauch ihrer eigenen Erregung in das Band tröpfeln und bemerkte zufrieden, wie Pams Lider kurz flatterten.  
  
„Tara!“  
  
„Pamela?“  
  
„Mach das Band zu und such‘ dir was Anderes zum Spielen!“  
  
„Ich will mir aber nichts anderes zum Spielen suchen.“ Tara nahm Pams Ohrläppchen zwischen die Zähne und saugte kurz daran, dann glitt sie vom Schreibtisch auf den Boden und drehte den Schreibtischstuhl zu sich. „Ich will mit dir spielen.“  
  
Pam sah unter halbgesenkten Lidern auf sie herab. „Du bist ein verdammter Quälgeist.“  
  
Tara lachte und fuhr mit ihren Fingern langsam Pams Schnürstiefel hinauf. Als sie den Rand des Schaftes erreicht hatte, drückte sie einen Kuss auf Pams Knie, während sie ihre Beine weiter auseinander schob und dann mit ihren Lippen den Weg an der Innenseite von Pams Oberschenkel fortsetzte. Pam lehnte sich zurück, die Arme über die Kopfstütze gelegt und beobachtete sie. Tara schob den kurzen Rock nach oben und erreichte schließlich den Bund von Pams Slip. Sie fuhr mit ihrem Mund über den durchscheinenden, schwarzen Stoff und presste schließlich einen Kuss in ihren Schoß. Pam keuchte auf. Als Tara mit ihren Zähnen sacht an dem Stoff zupfte, hob Pam bereitwillig ihr Becken. Tara zog die Unterhose über die Stiefel nach unten, bevor sie mit ihren Lippen hauchzart über die jetzt entblößte Haut strich.  
  
„Schon so feucht“, schnurrte sie und fuhr begehrlich ihre Fangzähne aus.  
  
„Mach endlich!“, stöhnte Pam und erzitterte, als sie prompt Taras Zunge zwischen ihren Beinen spürte.  
  
Sie hob eines ihrer Beine über die Stuhllehne und Tara hob mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen den Kopf. „Wer wollte hier gerade noch arbeiten?“  
  
„Tara!“  
  
„Ganz wie Sie wünschen, Madame.“  
  
Taras verheißungsvoller Blick, ehe sie sich wieder hinab beugte, jagte Pam einen lustvollen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte frenetisch, ihre Fangzähne entblößt, als Taras Zunge weiter in sie vordrang, während ihre Lippen den Druck ihrer Liebkosungen erhöhten. Pams Fingernägel krallten sich in das schwarze Leder über ihrem Kopf und die ersten Sterne begannen vor ihren geschlossenen Lidern zu tanzen, als Taras flinke Zunge vor und zurück glitt, während Lippen und Zähne sie gleichermaßen neckten und reizten. Hitze ballte sich in ihrem Unterleib zusammen und sie legte eine Hand auf Taras Kopf, vergrub ihre Finger in den zurückgebundenen Haaren, um sie an Ort und Stelle zu halten, doch Tara zog sich bei dieser Berührung abrupt zurück. Noch ehe Pam einen unwilligen Laut ausstoßen konnte, war Tara aufgestanden, hatte sie gepackt und aus dem Stuhl gezogen. Pam fand sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde mit dem Gesicht zu einem der Regale wieder, Tara in ihrem Rücken. Geistesgegenwärtig streckte sie die Arme aus und stemmte sich gegen das Gestell, als sich bereits drei von Taras Fingern einen Weg in sie bahnten. Sie schrie lustvoll auf. Taras andere Hand griff um sie herum und zerrte am Ausschnitt ihres spitzenbesetzten Oberteils. Sie zog den Stoff mitsamt dem BH grob nach unten und nahm Pams Brust in die Hand. Sie massierte sie, rieb mit ihrer Handfläche über Pams steife Brustwarze und entlockte ihr damit ein langgezogenes Stöhnen. Pam stellte ihren Fuß auf eines der unteren Regalbretter, um Tara den Zugang zu erleichtern und sie noch tiefer in sich zu spüren. Tara kam dieser wortlosen Aufforderung sofort nach und berührte einen Punkt in Pam, der sie ein weiteres Mal aufstöhnen ließ.  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Eric erschien in der Öffnung. Bei ihrem Anblick blieb er abrupt stehen und fing an zu grinsen.  
  
„Sieh an, in solch ein ansehnliches Spektakel platzt man doch gerne rein.“  
  
Tara hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne. Pam schoss über ihre Schulter einen wütenden Blick in Erics Richtung, ehe sie Tara zuraunte: „Wehe, du hörst jetzt auf, nur weil mein Mistkerl von einem Macher sich zu fein zum Anklopfen ist.“  
  
„Ähm... das ist auch mein Büro?“, versetzte Eric beleidigt, doch keiner nahm Notiz von ihm.  
  
Taras Finger bewegten sich weiter, reizten Pam bis zum Äußersten. Sie stemmte sich keuchend fester gegen das Regal, während Tara stetig schneller wurde. Als sie schließlich ein weiteres Mal den empfindsamen Punkt in Pams Innerem berührte, warf Pam aufschreiend den Kopf zurück, den Rücken durchgebogen und die Hände fest um die metallenen Streben gekrallt. Tara umfing ihren bebenden Körper, als sie mit Taras Namen auf den Lippen kam.  
  
Eine Weile verharrten sie so, Pam an Tara gelehnt, während sie beide dem Nachbeben von Pams Orgasmus nachspürten. Pam griff nach Taras Hand und führte sie zum Mund, leckte ihre eigene Erregung von Taras Finger, bevor sie sich in Taras Armen herumdrehte und sie lang und innig küsste.  
  
Eric räusperte sich und Pam löste sich von Tara.  
  
„Später“, flüsterte sie verheißungsvoll und Tara nickte lächelnd. Sie ging zur Tür und schob sich an Eric vorbei, der immer noch im Rahmen lehnte.  
  
„Also?“, fragte Pam, während sie mit schnellen, geübten Handgriffen ihre Kleidung richtete.  
  
„Sehr schade, dass unser Band nicht mehr existiert“, meinte Eric und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Von diesem Orgasmus wäre ich gerne Zeuge gewesen.“  
  
„Das kann ich mir denken“, spöttelte Pam. „Dein letztes Mal ist schon ein wenig her, was?“  
  
„Ich fange beinahe an zu verstehen, warum du plötzlich zur treuen Ehefrau mutierst.“  
  
Pams Blick verdunkelte sich. „Du weißt genau, was ich vom Konzept ewiger Treue halte.“  
  
„Ach, Pam, diese Einstellung hatten schon viele. Und dann fanden sie sich plötzlich mit Ring am Finger und einer illustren Kinderschar im Vorort wieder. Auch Vampire sind vor diesem Schicksal nicht gefeit, scheint es. Die Liebe macht das aus einem...“  
  
„Gut, dass Sookie dich abgeschossen hat, bevor es so weit kommen konnte, nicht wahr?“ Pam lächelte süffisant. „Aber mach dir mal um mich keine Sorgen, im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich meine Gefühle im Griff. Und sobald ich anfange, mich zu langweilen, werde ich jemand anderen finden, der mich fickt. Liebe...“, Pam schnaubte verächtlich, „...scheint mir doch ein eher unbefriedigendes Konzept zu sein. Treibt dich noch etwas anderes her außer der unbegründeten Sorge um mein Sexleben?“  
  
Eric trat grinsend in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Hast du Lust, morgen ein paar unartigen Vampiren in den Arsch zu treten?“  
  
„Immer. Worum geht’s?“  
  
„Bill findet ein Vampirnest in Monroe ein wenig besorgniserregend und hat mich um Hilfe gebeten.“  
  
Pam zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Bill hat dich um Hilfe gebeten? Und du hast eingewilligt? Habe ich was verpasst? Fickt ihr? Oder warum helfen wir seit neuestem Bill Compton?“  
  
„Nachbarschaftshilfe, Pam. Und außerdem hebt man Nester besser früher als später aus. Bill und ich sind da ausnahmsweise einer Meinung. Ich kann also auf dich zählen?“  
  
„Selbstredend.“  
  
„Gut. Die Babies bleiben hier. Erstens muss jemand die Bar beaufsichtigen und zweitens brauche ich dich voll konzentriert.“ Er zwinkerte Pam anzüglich zu, die verächtlich ihre Haare über die Schulter warf.  
  
„Wenn das alles ist, würde ich dich dann dir selbst überlassen. Ich hätte da noch was zu tun.“  
  
„Viel Spaß dabei! Ich muss sowieso noch etwas mit Willa besprechen. Aber nimm doch deine Unterwäsche mit, ja? Ich weiß ja, du hältst sie doch öfter für unnötig, aber deswegen muss sie ja nicht hier rumliegen.“ Eric ließ sich grinsend in den Schreibtischstuhl fallen, während Pam sich mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln nach ihrem Slip bückte.  
  
„Meine Güte, Eric, eine Brust, Unterwäsche... War ja eine richtig erfolgreiche Nacht für dich, was? So nah an guten Sex bist du doch seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr rangekommen.“  
  
„Was weißt du mit deinen süßen Hundert denn von gutem Sex?“, erwiderte Eric spöttisch und wies zur Tür. „Raus!“ Pam zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch und verließ dann aufreizend langsam das Büro, während Eric konzentriert die Augen schloss, um seinen jüngsten Abkömmling zu rufen.  
  
Sie schlug den Weg zu ihren Privaträumen ein. Ungestilltes Verlangen nach Tara pulsierte durch ihre Adern und sie drängte darauf, dort weiter zu machen, wo sie gerade aufgehört hatten. Taras Zunge auf ihrer Haut, Taras Finger in ihr... Pam biss sich lustvoll auf die Unterlippe und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Halb erwartete sie, Tara in ihrem Schlafzimmer zu finden, doch als sie dort nicht war, ging sie kurzentschlossen zu Taras und Willas Raum hinüber und öffnete die Tür. Bei dem Bild, was sich ihr bot, blieb sie erstaunt stehen. Tara saß auf ihrem Sarg, das Gesicht zur Wand gedreht, während Willa neben ihr tröstend ihre Hand hielt. Als Pam verwirrt über ihr Band nach Tara tastete, spürte sie nur den schwachen Hauch einer Mischung aus Trauer, Wut und Enttäuschung, den Tara trotz aller Bemühungen nicht vor ihr verborgen halten konnte. Ansonsten hielt sie ihre Seite des Bandes fest verschlossen. Keine der beiden schenkte ihr auch nur einen Blick bei ihrem Eintritt.  
  
„Eric hat dich gerufen“, meinte Pam zu Willa, doch diese nickte nur gleichgültig.  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Sie hielt weiterhin Taras Hand in der ihren.  
  
„Geh ruhig“, sagte Tara leise zu ihr.  
  
„Wirklich?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Okay.“ Willa erhob sich und ging an Pam vorbei aus dem Zimmer, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
  
Als die Tür hinter ihr zufiel, stemmte Pam die Hände in die Taille und sah Tara auffordernd an. „Was ist los?“  
  
Tara warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Was könnte denn los sein, deiner geschätzten Meinung nach?“  
  
„Ich lege keinen Wert auf solche Spielchen, Tara. Wenn du mit meinem werten Schwesterlein Händchen hältst, liegt irgendwas in der Luft.“  
  
Taras Miene verfinsterte sich bei diesen Worten noch mehr. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn Pam Willa als Schwester bezeichnete, weil Pam dieses Wort nie ohne einen gewissen Spott über die Lippen brachte. Pam hatte sich bis heute nicht wirklich bemüht, eine Beziehung zu Willa aufzubauen. Sie akzeptierte, dass durch Willas Adern das gleiche Blut floss wie durch ihre eigenen und daraus resultierte ein diffuses Verantwortungsgefühl, aber Zuneigung suchte man vergebens.  
  
„Also, was ist los?“  
  
„Ich liebe dich, das ist los“, raunzte Tara wütend.  
  
Pam starrte sie entgeistert an. „Und wo kommt dieser Unsinn jetzt plötzlich her?“, fragte sie schließlich kühl.  
  
„Dass du mein Liebesgeständnis gerade als Unsinn bezeichnet hast, sagt ja wohl alles.“ Taras Wut konnte die bitterliche Enttäuschung, die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, nicht völlig verdecken.  
  
„War schon wieder rosa-schnulziger Mädchenabend bei Jessica oder warum kommst du mir plötzlich mit so einem Beziehungsmüll? Ich habe dir immer gesagt, dass wir keine _Freundinnen_ sind.“ Pam spuckte das Wort geradezu aus.  
  
„Ja, stimmt, man kann dir wirklich nicht vorwerfen, diesen Punkt nicht immer sehr klar gemacht zu haben.“ Tara sah sie verletzt an. „Aber ich habe irgendwie trotzdem gedacht, dass unser Sex mehr wäre als nur ein Übergangsfick, bis du was Besseres findest.“  
  
Plötzlich dämmerte Pam, was mit einem Mal in Tara gefahren war und irgendwo rührte sich sogar der Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens. „Du hast uns gehört.“  
  
„Du hättest deine Meinung über unser Sexleben nicht quer durchs Fangtasia schreien sollen, wenn du hättest verhindern wollen, dass ich dich höre“, sagte Tara bitter.  
  
„Ich habe nichts gesagt, was du nicht schon wusstest“, beharrte Pam.  
  
„Ja, mir war immer klar, dass du, außer wenn es um Eric geht, eine panische Angst vor dem Wort Liebe hast.“ Tränen glitzerten in Taras Augen. „Aber irgendwie dachte ich trotzdem, dass wir uns, was uns beide betrifft, auf der gleichen Seite befinden. Dumm von mir. Wir lesen nicht mal das gleiche Buch, stimmt‘s?“  
  
„Dieses Gespräch führt uns nirgendwohin“, stellte Pam fest.  
  
„Wie viele andere fickst du zurzeit noch?“  
  
Pam zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie sollte ich noch jemand anderen ficken, wenn sich meine Zunge die meiste Zeit der Nacht zwischen deinen Beinen befindet? Ich mag ja gut sein, aber so gut, dass ich zwei Frauen gleichzeitig lecken kann, bin ich dann auch wieder nicht.“  
  
„Du willst mich wirklich glauben machen, dass du zurzeit nur mit mir schläfst?“  
  
„Du kannst es glauben oder auch nicht, aber wenn du mal deinen Verstand einschaltest, wirst du sehen, dass ich recht habe.“  
  
Tara wandte den Kopf ab, als sich die erste rote Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel löste und über ihre Wange lief. Pam betrachtete die blutige Spur, die auf Taras Haut zurückblieb und mit einem Mal nahm ihr schlechtes Gewissen überhand. Es verdrängte jedes schnippische Wort, dass sie noch im Sinn gehabt hatte, drückte auf ihre Brust und hinterließ einen schalen Geschmack in ihrem Mund.  
  
„Tara“, sagte sie leise. Sie machte einen zögernden Schritt auf ihren Abkömmling zu, dann noch einen und schließlich setzte sie sich langsam neben Tara auf den Sarg. Unsicher streckte sie die Hand aus, doch ehe sie Taras Arm erreicht hatte, drehte Tara sich unwirsch weg. „Du solltest nicht jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage legen, das ich zu Eric gesagt habe. Die Sache zwischen uns geht ihn nichts an.“  
  
„Es war zwar alles richtig, was du zu ihm gesagt hast, aber ich soll es nicht auf die Goldwaage legen? Was ist los, Pam? Hast du Angst, dass du dir jetzt schon jemand Neues zum Ficken suchen musst?“, fragte Tara bissig.  
  
„Was erwartest du von mir?“, erkundigte sich Pam. Tara zuckte stumm die Schultern, ohne sie anzusehen. „Ich werde dir keine ewige Treue schwören, Tara, und das aus gutem Grund: Mit Sicherheit werde ich nämlich in den nächsten hunderten von Jahren, in denen wir zusammen sind, nicht nur mit dir schlafen. Monogamie mag für das jämmerlich kurze Leben eines Menschen funktionieren, doch Vampire sind nicht dazu geschaffen.“  
  
„Gut zu wissen“, murmelte Tara. „Dann bin ich wenigstens schon mal darauf vorbereitet, wenn du mich demnächst wegschmeißt, weil ich dir zu langweilig werde und du dir jemand anderen in dein Bett holst.“  
  
„Der Sex mit dir ist außergewöhnlich. Das weißt du. Vielleicht werden wir immer miteinander schlafen.“ Pam lächelte leicht. „Aber auch für dich wird der Zeitpunkt kommen, wo du Lust auf etwas Anderes bekommst. Und das ist okay. Denn das zwischen uns ist doch so viel mehr als Sex, Tara. Ob wir miteinander schlafen oder nicht, ändert doch nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich immer an deiner Seite bleiben werde.“ Pam streckte noch einmal den Arm aus und ergriff Taras Hand. Tara wehrte sich nicht, allerdings waren ihre Finger steif und unbeweglich. „Egal, was kommt. Egal, wie sich unsere Beziehung verändert. Du wirst immer in erster Linie mein Abkömmling sein und in dieser Position wirst du immer über jedem anderen stehen, mit dem ich jemals schlafen könnte.“  
  
„So wie Eric dich über Sookie gestellt hat, damals vor Marnies Laden?“ Die beißenden Worte waren heraus, ehe Tara darüber nachgedacht hatte.  
  
Pams Lächeln gefror und sie starrte Tara einen Moment stumm an, ehe sie das Gesicht abwandte. „Das war zielgenau“, murmelte sie und wollte ihre Hand zurückziehen.  
  
Eilig hielt Tara sie fest. „Es tut mir Leid“, sagte sie schuldbewusst, „ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Das war nicht fair.“  
  
„Nein, das war es nicht“, stimmte Pam kühl zu. „Weil ich weder Eric noch Bill bin. Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich gegen solche Gefühlsduseleien immun bin und auch den Reiz einer Feenfotze nie wirklich verstehen konnte. Ich kann sehr wohl zwischen einem Gelegenheitsfick und meinem Abkömmling unterscheiden. Du bist wichtiger. Das ist es, was ich dir verspreche. Du bist mein. Für immer.“  
  
Tara sah auf ihre Hände hinab und mit einer kurzen, beiläufigen Bewegung verflocht sie ihre Finger miteinander.  
  
„ _'_ _Für immer_ ' ist ein großes Wort“, sagte sie leise. „Und du bist kein Freund davon, dich ewig zu binden. Überlege dir das gut.“  
  
„Diese Entscheidung habe ich bereits getroffen. Zum ersten Mal, als ich dir mein Blut gab. Und zum zweiten Mal, als ich dich aus der Sonnenbank gezogen habe.“  
  
„Und du hast sie auf die Probe gestellt, als du mich verlassen hast.“ Taras Stimme klang ausdruckslos.  
  
Pam seufzte leise. „Dafür habe ich mich entschuldigt. Und ich bin sofort zurückgekommen, als ich Eric gefunden hatte. Ich dachte, du hättest mir verziehen.“  
  
„Verziehen? Ja. Aber deswegen habe ich das Gefühl nicht vergessen“, antwortete Tara. „Und wenn du Eric gegenüber betonst, wie unwichtig ich dir bin, erinnere ich mich jedes Mal wieder daran.“ Pam wollte etwas sagen, doch Tara sprach eilig weiter: „Ich glaube dir, dass du dein Versprechen ernst meinst.“ Sie drückte bekräftigend Pams Hand. „Das glaube ich wirklich. Aber ich werde nicht stillschweigend daneben stehen, wenn du mich vor Eric klein machst.“  
  
„Nein, das wirst du nicht“, erwiderte Pam weich und streichelte ihren Handrücken. „Und lass mich dir eine Sache sagen, Tara: Ich habe ihm vergeben, dass er mich sechs Monate lang nach ihm hat suchen lassen. Aber vergessen habe ich es nicht.“ Tara drehte überrascht den Kopf und Pam lächelte ihr zu. Langsam beugte sie sich vor und strich mit ihren Lippen sanft über Taras Mund, der sich unter ihrer zarten Berührung öffnete und sie in einen langen, intensiven Kuss verwickelte.  
  
„Ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dich liebe“, murmelte Tara schließlich atemlos.  
  
„Liebe ist solch ein menschlicher Begriff“, entgegnete Pam rau und öffnete den Reißverschluss von Taras Lederjacke. „Und außerdem kann ich mich auf solche belanglosen Begrifflichkeiten nicht konzentrieren, wenn du dieses Outfit trägst.“  
  
„Soll ich es ausziehen, damit wir weiter reden können?“, fragte Tara und knabberte lockend an Pams Unterlippe.  
  
Pam streifte die Jacke über ihre Schultern. „Ausziehen klingt gut, aber ich würde es bevorzugen, dich hier und jetzt auf diesem Sarg zu nehmen.“ Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen unter Taras T-Shirt. „Ohne viele Worte, nur deine Schreie...“  
  
„Noch ein Versprechen?“, flüsterte Tara.  
  
Pam lächelte dunkel. „Du wirst schreien. Versprochen.“  
  
  


 

°°°

  
  
  



	40. Prioritäten (Pam/Tara/Eric/Willa)

 

_ „She is extremely lazy but loyal.“ _

_ „Get out of my way, Pam. How many ways do I have to say it?“ _

_ „Eric released you. I don't get why you keep taking orders from him.“ _

  _„You ever say 'Fuck Eric' again, I slap the fangs outta your face. Don't try me!“ - „Fuck Eric.“ _

 

 

 

 

 

„Kannst du mir zwei Bloody Mary machen, Liam?“

„Kommt sofort!“ Liam holte zwei Gläser aus dem Regal, während Tara ihr Tablett auf die Theke knallte und sich seufzend auf einen Barhocker fallen ließ.  
  
„Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder sind heute besonders viele Arschlöcher unterwegs?“  
  
„Spielst du auf jemand Bestimmtes an?“, fragte Liam augenzwinkernd und ruckte unauffällig mit dem Kinn Richtung Thron.  
  
Tara verdrehte die Augen, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln zu Eric sah, der sich leise mit Bill unterhielt. „Der auch, ja. Apropos, gib mir gleich ein Null negativ für Bill mit. Und ein B positiv und ein A negativ für Willa und Jess und ein Bier für Jason. Dann mache ich direkt die große Runde. Es sei denn, du möchtest die letzten beiden TruBlood lieber selbst abliefern?“ Sie grinste Liam zu, der sich rasch zu der Mikrowelle umdrehte, um die Flaschen hinein zu stellen. Tara schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Werdet ihr es jemals hinkriegen, ohne dass ich euch in den Arsch treten muss?“  
  
„Geht dich nichts an“, antwortete Liam liebenswürdig und begann, die zwei Bloody Mary zu mixen.  
  
„Du bist mein Lieblingskollege und sie meine Ziehschwester. Es geht mich sowas von etwas an.“ Tara sah Liam erwartungsvoll an, doch dieser schüttete nur schweigend den Alkohol zusammen und stellte die zwei Cocktails schließlich gemeinsam mit den TruBlood und dem Bier auf Taras Tablett. Tara zuckte die Schultern. „Dann halt nicht. Aber ich bin eine sehr gute Zuhörerin, weißt du?“  
  
Sie rutschte von ihrem Hocker und machte sich auf den Weg zum Podest.  
  
„... keine weiteren Werwolf-Zwischenfälle, von denen ich gehört habe“, sagte Bill gerade. „Also hat sich das Nomaden-Problem so weit erledigt?“  
  
„Sieht ganz so aus“, antwortete Eric, während er seinen Blick durch die Bar schweifen ließ. „Seit unser Freund das Shreveport-Rudel auf Vordermann gebracht hat, sind wir den Abschaum anscheinend los. Schade eigentlich...“  
  
„Ein Null negativ für dich, Bill“, sagte Tara dazwischen und reichte Bill die Flasche.  
  
„Danke.“ Bill lächelte ihr zu. „Wie geht’s dir, Tara?“  
  
„Anstrengende Nacht, aber warum Kellner einstellen, wenn man Abkömmlinge hat, stimmt's?“ Tara warf Eric einen bezeichnenden Blick zu, den dieser geflissentlich ignorierte. Tara schnaubte und nickte Bill dann freundlich zu. „Aber sonst gut. Und bei euch? Sookie wollte nicht mitkommen?“  
  
„Arlene hat sie fest verplant.“  
  
„Schade. Grüß sie von mir, ja?“  
  
„Einige Gäste werden ungeduldig“, warf Eric ein und wandte sich Tara zu. „Wie wäre es mit weiter arbeiten? Bei besserem Service fließen auch mehr Trinkgelder, habe ich munkeln hören.“  
  
Tara warf ihm einen finsteren Blick und stapfte zurück zur Treppe.  
  
„Richte ich aus“, rief Bill ihr nach.  
  
Tara steuerte den nächsten Tisch an. „Zwei Bloody Mary.“  
  
„Was müsste ein hübscher Kerl wie ich tun, damit du dazu ein paar Tropfen von deinem süßen, schwarzen Blut spendierst, Süße?“, fragte einer der Männer mit einem gierigen Blick und grabschte nach Taras Arm.  
  
Blitzschnell umfasste sie sein Handgelenk und bog es so weit zurück, dass er aufkeuchte. „Dir von mir Arme und Beine brechen lassen, du kleiner Rassist. Und wenn ich noch einmal das Gefühl bekomme, dass du auf V aus bist, schleife ich dich höchstpersönlich an deinen hübschen Piercings aus dem Club. Verstanden?“  
  
„Ist ja schon gut“, presste der Mann zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
  
„Sehr gut. Geizt nicht mit dem Trinkgeld, Jungs“, erwiderte Tara trügerisch lächelnd und ließ ihn los.  
  
Sie spürte Pams strafenden Blick im Rücken, als sie zu Willa, Jessica und Jason hinüber ging, die auf einem der Sofas saßen.  
  
„Manchmal hasse ich meinen Job“, knurrte sie und reichte den Dreien ihre Getränke.  
  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast“, erwiderte Jessica, „so viele gutaussehende Typen, die alle heiß darauf sind, einem ihr Blut zu geben... Davon kann ich in Bon Temps nur träumen.“  
  
„Ey!“, beschwerte sich Jason beleidigt.  
  
Jessica beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Von dir natürlich abgesehen.“  
  
Jason lächelte versöhnt und deutete auf einen braungebrannten Mann an der Bar. „Was hältst du von dem?“  
  
„Hmm, nicht schlecht“, lobte Jessica und gab Jason noch einen Kuss. „Langsam entwickelst du tatsächlich ein Auge für Fangbanger. Oder der Hellblonde?“  
  
„Der?“, fragte Jason und verzog das Gesicht. „Der schmeckt doch bestimmt metallisch bei den ganzen Piercings.“  
  
Tara zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ihr sucht zusammen Fangbanger für dich aus?“  
  
„Ja.“ Jessica lachte. „Nachdem Jason aufgefallen ist, dass er auch öfter mal eine andere Pizza bestellt, hilft er mir jetzt bei Aussuchen meines Abendessens.“  
  
„Was sagst du zu dem Typen, Tara? Sieht er...“, Jason suchte unsicher nach dem richtigen Wort, „... _lecker_ aus?“  
  
„Ich bin nicht in Stimmung“, brummte Tara.  
  
„Vergiss es, Jason, Tara ist vergeben“, flötete Jessica begeistert und nickte kurz zu Pam, die immer noch zu ihnen hinüber sah.  
  
„Ich bin nicht vergeben“, antwortete Tara schnippisch. „Weil, und ich zitiere: 'Guter Sex nun wirklich kein Grund dafür ist, so einen Beziehungsquatsch auf sich zu nehmen.'“  
  
Jessica kicherte und griff nach ihrer Flasche. „Trotzdem hängen heute Abend einige gutaussehende Fangbanger hier rum. Ich kann mich nur noch nicht entscheiden. Was denkst du, Willa?“  
  
„Hm?“, fragte Willa und löste ihren verträumten Blick von der Bar.  
  
„Herrgott, Süße, du magst ihn, er mag dich, wo ist das Problem?“, fragte Tara belustigt.  
  
Willa versteckte sich verlegen hinter ihrer Flasche. „Kein Problem“, murmelte sie und blinzelte wieder zu Liam hinüber.  
  
Jessica folgte ihrem Blick. „Er hat etwas von einem Filmstar, oder? Ich kann dich so gut verstehen, Willa.“  
  
Willa zupfte unsicher an ihrem Top und Tara drehte sich seufzend um. „Du ahnst ja noch gar nicht, wie gut ihr zwei tatsächlich zusammen passt.“  
  
„Hey, Babe, bring uns mal noch 'ne Runde!“  
  
Tara furchte drohend die Brauen. „Ihr habt erstmal 'ne Auszeit und wenn ich das nächste Mal vorbeikomme, probieren wir es mal mit Bitte und Danke. Vielleicht klappt es dann mit dem Bier, hm?“  
  
Ohne den Sprecher eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, ging sie zurück zur Bar.  
  
„Nur Arschlöcher“, meinte sie bekräftigend zu Liam.  
  
Im nächsten Moment hatte Pam sich von ihrem Stuhl erhoben und stand neben ihr. „Tara! Auf ein Wort!“  
  
Sie wartete Taras Antwort nicht einmal ab, sondern ging bereits zum Lagerraum hinüber. Liam warf Tara einen verdutzten Blick zu, doch diese zuckte ebenso ratlos die Schultern, legte das Handtuch beiseite und folgte Pam. Sie hatte kaum den Lagerraum betreten, als Pam bereits die Tür zuschlug und sie von innen dagegen drückte. Ihre gierigen Lippen fuhren über Taras Hals, während ihre Hände sich in fieberhafter Eile an Taras Hose zu schaffen machten.  
  
Tara lachte. „Und ich fürchtete schon, ich müsste mir Sorgen machen.“  
  
„Das solltest du, Baby“, grollte Pam leise und glitt mit ihren Fingern in Taras Hose.  
  
Tara keuchte auf. „Meine Güte, wie eilig hast du es denn gerade? Noch nie was von Vorspiel gehört?“  
  
„Vorspiel ist es, dir die ganze Nacht dabei zuzusehen, wie du durch diese Bar marschierst und Fangbanger und Vampire gleichermaßen zur Sau machst, ohne auch nur zu bemerken, wie sie dich alle mit Blicken verschlingen.“  
  
„Ich bemerke deine Blicke“, erwiderte Tara stöhnend, als Pams Finger sie aufreizend massierten.  
  
Pam nahm Taras Hand und führte sie in ihren Schoß. Tara öffnete gehorsam ihre Hose und schob ihre Finger unter den Stoff. Sie lächelte anzüglich, als sie ihr Ziel erreichte und Pam hemmungslos aufstöhnte.  
  
„Wow, du willst mich wirklich.“  
  
„Verdammte Scheiße, ja“, erwiderte Pam atemlos und küsste sie ungestüm.  
  
„Dann nimm mich doch endlich“, forderte Tara rau, als sie für einen kurzen Moment ihre Lippen von Pams Mund zu lösen vermochte.  
  
Pams unverstellte Lust flimmerte durch ihr Band, als ihr Finger zielsicher seinen Weg in Taras Inneres fand. Tara erstickte ihren erregten Schrei an Pams Hals und schlang ihre Beine um Pams Taille, um sie noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Ein zweiter Finger kam hinzu, stieß in sie und Tara folgte den heftigen Bewegungen mit einem zustimmenden Keuchen, während sie selbst Pam im gleichen Takt massierte. Pam stöhnte in ihren Mund und krallte ihre Finger in Taras Hüfte. Ihr Verlangen sprudelte durch das Band und war kurz davor, sie beide hinweg zu reißen, als es in Taras Rücken an die Tür klopfte.  
  
„Pam!“, erklang Erics Stimme von der anderen Seite.  
  
Pam hielt in ihren Bewegungen inne.  
  
„Untersteh dich, jetzt aufzuhören“, zischte Tara.  
  
„Pam! Probleme auf dem Parkplatz. Jetzt!“  
  
Pam stöhnte genervt und zog sich aus Tara zurück.  
  
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein beschissener Ernst“, sagte Tara fassungslos, als Pam sie herunterließ und mit schnellen Bewegungen ihre Kleidung richtete.  
  
„Es könnte wichtig sein“, erwiderte Pam.  
  
„Dann soll er sich gefälligst selbst drum kümmern!“  
  
„Anscheinend braucht er meine Hilfe.“  
  
„Wobei könnte ein tausendjähriger Vampir bitte Hilfe brauchen?“  
  
„Pam!“  
  
„Ich komme“, rief Pam und schob Tara zur Seite, um die Tür zu öffnen. „Was gibt’s denn so Wichtiges?“  
  
„Ein paar Menschen ohne gültigen Blutpass machen am Eingang Ärger. Würdest du?“  
  
Pam trat aus dem Lagerraum. „Natürlich!“  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick war sie verschwunden. Tara lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Wand.  
  
„Verdammtes Miststück“, fluchte sie.  
  
Ungestillte Lust brannte in ihrem Körper und reizte ihn fast bist zur Schmerzgrenze. Kurz war Tara versucht, sich selbst die verweigerte Befriedigung zu verschaffen, doch dann atmete sie tief durch, richtete sich entschieden auf und schloss ihre Hose.  
  
Als Tara aus dem Lager trat, lehnte Eric mit verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen und sah Pam mit triumphierender Miene nach. „Sieh es dir an, ein Bild absoluten Gehorsams.“  
  
Tara biss die Zähne zusammen und schob sich an ihm vorbei.  
  
„Nur ein Wort von mir genügt und jede feuchte Möse ist vergessen, selbst wenn sie zu ihrem eigenen Abkömmling gehört.“  
  
Taras Kiefer verkrampften sich, als sie das unheilverkündende Ziehen in ihren Fangzähnen zu unterdrücken versuchte. Ihr aufgepeitschter Körper machte es ihr schwer, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
  
„Und du bleibst unbefriedigt und frustriert zurück, während sie folgsam ihrer Wege zieht.“ Eric stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und folgte Tara dichtauf durch den Gang. „Ich würde dich bemitleiden, wüsste ich denn, wie sich das anfühlt. Aber vielleicht erbarmt sich ja einer der Gäste…“  
  
Taras Fingernägel gruben sich schmerzhaft in ihre Handballen und hinterließen blutige Wundmale, aber selbst dieser Schmerz vermochte es nicht, sie aus ihrem brodelnden Zorn herauszureißen.  
  
„Halt dein verdammtes Maul!“, zischte sie unhörbar, während sie ihren Schritt beschleunigte.  
  
„Du solltest dir Pams absolute Hingabe als Abkömmling zum Beispiel nehmen… Ich bin sicher, sie wird dich auf dieselbe Weise erfüllen und dich über zukünftige einsame Nächte hinwegtrösten können.“  
  
Tara stieß die Tür mit voller Wucht auf. In dem lauten Knall ging das Knacken ihrer Fangzähne fast unter. Bill hatte an der Bar gelehnt und schaute sofort auf. Auch einige der Gäste drehten interessiert die Köpfe.  
  
„Diese bedingungslose Liebe zu mir, ihrem Macher, macht einen großen Teil ihrer Selbst aus. Es würde unser aller Leben wesentlich einfacher machen, wenn du endlich anfangen würdest, das zu akzeptieren.“  
  
Tara stemmte sich schweratmend gegen die Theke, ihre Hände um den Rand gekrallt. Sie spürte irgendwo Liam neben sich, ebenso Bills besorgten Blick, doch gedämpft wie durch einen dichten, schwarzen Nebel. Nur Erics Stimme hallte klar und deutlich zu ihr herüber.  
  
„Dabei hast du dich so angestrengt. Ihr Stöhnen war wirklich äußerst… anregend.“ Eric stieß ein genüssliches Brummen aus. „Und doch…“ Er schnipste mit den Fingern. „Ein Befehl von mir und sie folgt. Widerspruchslos und zutiefst ergeben. Allzeit bereit, mir zu Diensten zu sein. Das ist deprimierend, nicht wahr? Zu wissen, dass es nichts gibt, was sie nicht für mich tun würde? Vielleicht sollte ich ihr den Gefallen tun und ihr mal wieder echte Befriedigung verschaffen, was denkst du? Ihre hingebungsvolle Loyalität sollte schließlich auch belohnt werden.“  
  
Tara nahm es kaum wahr. Weder wie sie ihre Hände von der Holzplatte löste, noch wie sie herumwirbelte.  
  
„Du gottverdammter Wichser!“ Ihr Schrei gellte in ihren Ohren wider und im nächsten Moment war die Welt um sie herum wieder gestochen scharf. „Du widerliches Arschloch!“  
  
Hände waren an ihrem Arm und hielten sie fest, als sie Eric anspringen wollte.  
  
„Tara, ganz ruhig!“, drang Bills besorgte Stimme an ihre Ohren.  
  
„Du hast sie nicht verdient! Sie nicht, Willa nicht... Irgendwann werde ich dir einen verdammten Pfahl in dein totes Herz rammen, Eric Northman!“  
  
Eric breitete einladend die Arme aus. „Das würde ich nur zu gerne sehen.“  
  
Tara grollte dunkel und wehrte sich mit aller Macht gegen Bills Griff, während sich ein Auflauf aus Menschen und Vampiren um die beiden Kontrahenten bildete.  
  
Plötzlich erschien Pam zwischen den Zuschauern. „Was ist hier los?“  
  
„Deine Brut lässt es mal wieder an Respekt mangeln“, erwiderte Eric mit gebleckten Zähnen. „Vielleicht solltest du sie weniger Zeit zwischen deinen Beinen verbringen lassen und ihr stattdessen mal ein paar Manieren beibringen, wie wäre das?“  
  
Tara fauchte wütend und warf sich erneut nach vorne, doch Bill hielt sie weiterhin fest. Sofort stand Pam zwischen Eric und ihr.  
  
„Tara! Als deine Macherin befehle ich dir, sofort aufzuhören!“  
  
Taras hasserfüllter Blick richtete sich auf sie.  
  
„Du verdammtes Miststück“, zischte sie und schüttelte Bills Hände ab.  
  
Pam blinzelte verwirrt angesichts ihres maßlosen Zorns, doch sie fasste sich schnell.  
  
„Komm mit!“, gebot sie ihr kühl und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Ohne viel Federlesens bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die Schaulustigen, Tara auf ihren Fersen. Am Rande nahm Tara wahr, dass auch Willa, Jessica und Jason in dem Kreis der Zuschauer standen und sie erschrocken ansahen. Pam stieß die Metalltür auf und ging weiter ins Büro. Sie hatte kaum die Tür hinter ihnen beiden geschlossen und sich zu Tara umgedreht, als Tara sie schon wutentbrannt wegschubste.  
  
„Spinnst du?“ Auch Pams Augen funkelten jetzt vor Zorn.  
  
„Ist es das, was du willst?“, schrie Tara außer sich vor Wut und wollte Pam erneut angehen, doch dieses Mal hielt Pam ihre Arme mühelos fest.  
  
„Hör gefälligst auf, mich anzugreifen!“, fauchte sie. „Was ist denn in dich gefahren?“  
  
„Absolute Hingabe? Deine gehorsame Sklavin? Ist es das, was du willst?“  
  
„Wovon redest du überhaupt?“  
  
„Ist es nicht das, was Eric dir beigebracht hat? Sein folgsames Hündchen zu sein?“ Tara versuchte, Pam ihre Handgelenke zu entwinden. Grollend festige Pam ihren Griff. „Aber das kannst du vergessen, Pam! Da kannst du noch so oft deine Macht über mich ausnutzen, ich werde niemals zu so einem jämmerlichen Schoßhund mutieren, wie du es für dieses Arschloch bist!“  
  
Pam bleckte die Zähne. „Mein Geduldsfaden ist gerade zum Zerreißen gespannt, Süße. Ich habe die Schnauze wirklich gestrichen voll davon, dich ständig von Eric wegzerren zu müssen und Beleidigungen machen es nicht besser.“  
  
„Kannst du die Wahrheit nicht ertragen?“  
  
„Die Wahrheit ist, dass du dich benimmst wie ein trotziges Gör.“  
  
„Er hat angefangen!“  
  
„Bin ich hier im verfluchten Kindergarten? Was hat er denn so Schreckliches gemacht, hm? Dir deine Puppe weggenommen?“  
  
„Er hat Dinge gesagt... über dich und wie du ihm-...“  
  
„Was? Ihm einen geblasen habe?“, unterbrach Pam sie kalt. „Weißt du was? Ich will es gar nicht hören! Du und deine beschissene Eifersucht auf Eric gehen mir echt verdammt auf die Nerven!“  
  
„Aber was er gesagt hat-...“  
  
„Ich will es nicht hören, Tara! Ich will keine deiner gottverdammten Ausreden und Entschuldigungen mehr hören. In jeder Situation gelingt es dir, die Kontrolle zu behalten. Du erliegst nie deinem Blutdurst, hast auch beim Sex noch die volle Kontrolle über das Band, aber bei Eric funktioniert plötzlich nichts mehr? Nein! Du willst dich von ihm provozieren lassen! Dein kindisches Verhalten steht mir bis hier! Du wirst dich bei ihm entschuldigen. Jetzt!“  
  
Tara starrte sie an. In ihren dunklen Augen brodelte eine Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit, Enttäuschung und maßlosem Zorn.  
  
„Niemals!“, erwiderte sie gepresst.  
  
„Du weißt, dass ich es dir genauso gut befehlen kann.“  
  
„Wenn du das tust, Pam, dann gehe ich“, sagte Tara und ihre Stimme bebte. „Wenn du mich dazu zwingst, vor diesem Wichser auf den Knien rumzurutschen, dann werde ich gehen und nie wieder zurückkehren. Das schwöre ich dir!“  
  
Eine Weile starrten sich die beiden Vampirinnen stumm und zornig an, dann ließ Pam Tara los und trat mit einem abschätzigen Blick von ihr zurück.  
  
„Verzieh dich! Ich kann dich nicht mehr sehen.“  
  
„Gleichfalls“, zischte Tara. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte verräterisch und Tränen der Wut glitzerten in ihren Augen, doch bevor sie die Chance bekamen, zu fließen, war sie bereits aus dem Büro verschwunden.  
  
Pam drehte sich herum und wischte aufgebracht einen Stapel Rechnungen vom Schreibtisch.  
  
„Verdammter Babyvampir“, zischte sie.  
  
Ruhelos tigerte sie durch den Raum, doch als ihre Wut nicht verflog, verließ auch sie das Büro. Sie brauchte jetzt ganz dringend einen Fangbanger. In der Bar drehten sich sofort alle Köpfe zu ihr um, doch als sie Pams zornfunkelnden Blick bemerkten, wandten sie sich rasch ab. Eric war verschwunden, doch Willa stand bei Liam an der Bar. Sie warf Pam einen ängstlichen Blick zu, doch machte bereits Anstalten, zu ihr herüber zu kommen. Pam warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu und Willa verharrte unsicher an ihrem Platz.  
  
„Pam!“  
  
Pam drehte sich herum und sah Bill auf sich zukommen. Sie verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Bill.“  
  
„Wie geht es Tara?“  
  
Pams Augen verengten sich. „Es geht ihr ausgezeichnet“, schnappte sie. „Nicht, dass sie dich irgendetwas angehen würde.“  
  
Bill sah sie ernst an. „Ihr habt gestritten?“  
  
„Geht dich einen Scheißdreck an!“  
  
„Also ja?“, fragte Bill noch einmal.  
  
„Was soll das hier werden? Eine verdammte Intervention? Ich wiederhole mich, es geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, ob ich und Tara uns streiten!“  
  
„Du weißt, dass sie nur ausgerastet ist, weil sie dich beschützen wollte, richtig? Was Eric vorher über sie gesagt hat, hat sie bewundernswert an sich abperlen lassen. Erst als es um dich ging, hat sie die Kontrolle verloren.“  
  
„Sie sollte es inzwischen besser wissen, als sich von Eric provozieren zu lassen“, fauchte Pam. „Sie lebt jetzt seit mehr als einem halben Jahr mit ihm unter einem Dach. Ich bin diesen Scheiß so leid.“  
  
„Und du glaubst, sie nicht?“, fragte Bill mit einem kleinen Lächeln.  
  
„Weder sie noch ich gehen dich irgendetwas an“, beschied Pam ihm knapp.  
  
„Ich kenne Tara, seit ich wieder in Bon Temps wohne, und sie hat ein halbes Jahr unter _meinem_ Dach gelebt, als du nicht da warst, Pam. Natürlich fühle ich mich für sich verantwortlich.“  
  
Pams Miene gefror. „Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da, verstanden? Und Tara ist mein!“, erwiderte sie eisig. „Also konzentrier dein übergroßes Vatergefühl zur Abwechslung mal auf deinen eigenen Abkömmling und lass uns in Ruhe!“  
  
Sie wollte sich umdrehen, doch Bills nächste Worte ließen sie inne halten. „Sie wird nie aufhören, dich vor ihm beschützen zu wollen. Das weißt du, oder?“  
  
„Es ist absolut unnötig, mich vor Eric zu beschützen“, versetzte Pam bissig. „Und jetzt tu mir einen Gefallen und verpiss dich, Bill. Sowohl dein Rat als auch Tar as Beschützerinstinkt sind unerwünscht.“  
  
„Ist es wirklich unnötig?“, fragte Bill ruhig. „Ich war bei Tara, als Eric dich damals zu Russell... _befragt_ hat.“  
  
Pam erstarrte. Erics _Befragung_ war eine der dunkelsten Stunden ihres Vampirlebens. Sie wurde nicht gerne daran erinnert und sie wollte schon gar nicht darüber nachdenken, dass Bill damals Zeuge des Ereignisses geworden war. Oder Tara. Ausgerechnet Tara.  
  
„Ich habe den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen, als sie deinen Schrei gehört hat“, fuhr Bill erbarmungslos fort. „Dieses Erlebnis hat sich in sie eingebrannt. Schon damals wäre sie gerne an deine Seite geeilt, obwohl sie dich kaum kannte, und nur ihre Angst vor dir und vor Eric hat sie davon abgehalten. Was glaubst, wie sie sich jetzt fühlt, wenn Eric abfällig über dich redet?“  
  
Pam starrte ihn stumm an.  
  
„Du bist an Erics Rede gewöhnt und kannst sie einordnen, weil du weißt, dass er dich liebt. Tara weiß das nicht. Und sie liebt dich mindestens ebenso sehr.“  
  
Pam benetzte ihre Lippen. „Ich weiß“, sagte sie leise und ließ sich auf einen der Barhocker sinken. „Ich weiß.“  
  
Ungefragt nahm Bill neben ihr Platz. „Du verlangst ihr einiges ab, indem du sie mit Eric unter einem Dach leben lässt. Ich weiß, dass sie ungewöhnlich stark und kontrolliert ist, aber wer von uns ist schon kontrolliert genug, um es auf Dauer mit Erics Provokationen aufzunehmen? Und sie ist nur ein Babyvampir.“  
  
Pam rieb sich erschöpft über die Stirn. „Was hat Eric gesagt?“  
  
„Das solltest du Tara fragen.“  
  
„Bill! Wenn du dich schon überall einmischen musst, beantworte wenigstens meine Frage! Was hat Eric gesagt?“  
  
Bill wandte unbehaglich den Blick ab. „Ich habe nicht alles gehört. Aber so wie ich es verstanden habe, ging es vor allem darum, dass Tara gegen deine Gefühle für Eric nie eine Chance haben wird und du jederzeit alles für ihn tun würdest, ungeachtet dessen, was Tara jemals tun oder sagen könnte.“  
  
Pam schloss gequält die Augen. „Fuck“, murmelte sie.  
  
„Sie hat sich wirklich bemüht, die Kontrolle zu behalten“, versicherte Bill nachdrücklich.  
  
Pam nickte stumm.  
  
„Ich weiß, wie du zu Eric stehst. Aber denk mal darüber nach, was Tara in ihrem Vampirleben bis jetzt an beschissenen Dingen passiert ist und wie oft Eric damit verbunden war.“ Bill zögerte kurz, dann fügte er hinzu: „Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, deine Prioritäten zu überdenken. Eric ist tausend Jahre alt. Tara ist ein Babyvampir. Und du kannst sie nicht ewig auf engstem Raum zusammen leben lassen. Das wird nicht gut gehen.“  
  
Pam zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte Bill kühl. „Okay, Bill, das war jetzt ein Schritt zu weit. Meine Prioritäten sind meine Sache. Und was ich kann oder nicht kann ebenfalls. Verschwinde!“  
  
Bill zuckte die Achseln. „Wenn du nicht mit ihr redest, wird sie mit Jessica und mir nach Bon Temps kommen. Sie hat Jess gerade angerufen.“  
  
„Lass die Finger von meinem Abkömmling!“  
  
„Wenn sie mich um Hilfe bittet, werde ich sie ihr nicht verweigern. Deine Prioritäten mögen deine Sache sein, die meinigen sind die meine. Und ich habe in dieser Sache bereits eine Entscheidung getroffen.“ Bill erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Denk drüber nach, Pam“, sagte er noch, dann ging er zu Jessica und Jason hinüber, ohne sich um Pams wütenden Blick zu kümmern.  
  
„Scheiße!“ Pam schlug mit ihrer Hand so hart auf die Tresenplatte, dass die darauf stehenden Gläser umkippten und ihren Inhalt über die Besitzer ergossen. Alle sprangen erschrocken auf und einer der Vampire wollte Pam zornig anfahren, doch diese beachtete ihn nicht einmal, weil Eric in eben diesem Augenblick von draußen herein kam. Sein Mund war blutverschmiert und zu einem zufriedenen Grinsen verzogen. Pam musste nur einen Blick auf seine selbstgefällige Miene werfen, um genau zu wissen, wer die Verantwortung für den Streit von vorhin trug. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen wurde erfolgreich durch ihre unbändige Wut in den Hintergrund gedrängt.  
  
Im nächsten Moment stand sie vor ihm. „Du verfluchtes Arschloch!“  
  
Eric richtete seinen Blick auf sie. „Pam“, begrüßte er sie liebenswürdig.  
  
„Ich habe dir schon tausend Mal gesagt, dass du Tara in Ruhe lassen sollst!“  
  
„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass dein Abkömmling sofort die Kontrolle verliert, wenn man sie mit unbequemen Wahrheiten konfrontiert.“  
  
„Deinen Wahrheiten, möchtest du wohl sagen“, fauchte Pam.  
  
„Tatsachen, meine Schönste.“  
  
„Das hättest du wohl gerne!“  
  
„Dein Abgang vorhin hat Tara jedenfalls nicht an meinen Worten zweifeln lassen.“ Eric grinste vielsagend. „Besonders befriedigend kann es ja nicht gewesen sein... Besorgt sie es dir nicht so, wie du es verdienst?“  
  
„Halt dein verdammtes Maul, Eric! Du wirst dich von Tara fernhalten! Lass deine Launen an Willa aus, wenn du unbedingt Ärger machen willst, aber mein Abkömmling steht für deine Spielchen nicht zur Verfügung!“  
  
„Halte dich zurück, Pam“, antwortete Eric mit einem hintergründigen Grollen. „Statt hier deine Grenzen zu überschreiten, könntest du deinem Abkömmling endlich mehr Respekt und Disziplin einbläuen. Jeder andere Angestellte wäre bereits hochkant rausgeflogen, würde er gegenüber den Gästen solch ein Verhalten an den Tag legen, wie Tara es zu tun pflegt. Betreibt diese Spielchen in eurer Freizeit, während der Arbeit will ich sie nicht mehr sehen. Ich werde wohl erwarten dürfen, dass du nach mehr als hundert Jahren in der Lage bist, deine Triebe zu kontrollieren.“  
  
„Das sagt ja der Richtige“, zischte Pam. „Im Übrigen hast du all deine Rechte am Fangtasia an mich überschrieben. Das Verhalten der Angestellten braucht dich also nicht mehr zu kümmern.“  
  
„Ein paar Worte auf einem Fetzen Papier. Was für eine Bedeutung sollte das haben?“, fragte Eric verächtlich. „Tausend Jahre gegen hundert gegen eins! _Das_ ist eine Rechnung, an die du denken solltest, wenn dein Verstand in unpassenden Momenten mal wieder droht, in feuchtere Gefilde abzutauchen. Ich bin dein Macher, Pam, und auch wenn ich dich freigegeben habe, entbindet dich das nicht von deinen Pflichten mir gegenüber. Achte also besser auf deinen Ton und gehe deinem Abkömmling als leuchtendes Vorbild voran. Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und etwas davon färbt auf sie ab. Das würde uns in Zukunft einiges an Ärger ersparen.“  
  
„Tara ist nicht diejenige, die hier Ärger macht.“  
  
„Das stimmt wohl…“, erwiderte Eric und ließ vielsagend seinen Blick über sie schweifen.  
  
Pam stieß ungläubig die Luft aus. „Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, warum ich dich damals eigentlich unter dieser französischen Fotze hervorgezogen habe, um dich nach Shreveport zurück zu schleifen.“  
  
„Ich hätte dir dieses Verhalten schon damals nicht durchgehen lassen dürfen, da hast du Recht. Du scheinst seitdem nämlich zu glauben, dass ich dir, nun, wo du eine Macherin bist, jegliche Freiheit gewähre. Und das würde ich auch gerne, aber seit meiner Rückkehr ist die Situation hier untragbar und solange du mir nicht beweist, dass du das selbst unter Kontrolle bekommst, werde ich mich auch weiterhin gezwungen sehen, einzuschreiten.“  
  
„Du willst mir deine Provokationen jetzt wirklich als Hilfe verkaufen? Eric Northman, der fromme Samariter? Hältst du mich für so dumm?“  
  
„Fakt ist, dass mein Babyvampir uns in all der Zeit nicht einmal annähernd so viele Probleme bereitet hat wie deiner. Darüber solltest du vielleicht mal nachdenken, wenn du deine Gefühle endlich wieder im Griff hast.“  
  
„Fakt ist, dass dein Babyvampir sich schon nach zwei Nächten in einen Pfahl stürzen würde, wenn sie so ausdauernd den typisch northmanischen Sticheleien ausgesetzt wäre wie Tara. Fakt ist, dass du es auf Tara abgesehen hast und immer wieder mit Genuss ihre wunden Punkte findest. Und Fakt ist, dass _mein_ Babyvampir _mir_ keine Probleme bereitet.“  
  
„Dass sie dir keine Probleme bereitet, kriegen wir alle zur Genüge demonstriert. Aber ich beginne nun langsam, den Knackpunkt in unserem Streit zu erkennen. Ich habe Tara zu ernst genommen. Mein Fehler, tut mir leid.“ Eric hob entschuldigend die Schultern. „Einigen wir uns doch darauf, dass du mir einfach mitteilst, sobald du dir mal einen Abkömmling anschaffst, der mehr ist als ein Sexspielzeug. Bis dahin wünsche ich dir viel Spaß und mische mich nicht mehr ein, versprochen.“  
  
Pam zuckte vor ihm zurück, als hätte er sie geschlagen. Die schiere Grausamkeit seiner Worte verschlug ihr die Sprache. Sie öffnete den Mund, um irgendetwas zu erwidern, ihm die Wut, die sich in ihrem Inneren zusammenballte, entgegen zu schleudern, doch sie fand keine Worte, die der Tiefe seiner Beleidigung angemessen wären. Stumm drehte sie sich um und machte zwei Schritte Richtung Ausgang, doch dann wandte sie doch noch einmal den Kopf.  
  
„Du machst mir das Neuordnen meiner Prioritäten sehr leicht, Eric. Vielen Dank!“  
  
Der eisige Klang ihrer Worte war noch nicht verhallt, da war sie bereits aus dem Fangtasia gestürmt. Taras innerer Aufruhr, der ruhelos durch das Band pulsierte, machte es ihr einfach, ihr Ziel zu bestimmen. Gott, wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können, Partei für Eric zu ergreifen? Wie hatte sie nur gnadenlos dumm sein können, ihn ein weiteres Mal über Tara zu stellen? Pam stieß sich ab und flog zielstrebig zu dem Ort, wo das Band sie hinzog.  
  
Tara stand kurz hinter Shreveports Ortsausgang an der Straße, die nach Bon Temps führte, und rauchte. Als Pam nur wenige Meter entfernt von ihr landete, richtete sich der Blick zweier fast schwarz lodernder Augen auf sie.  
  
„Verpiss dich“, fauchte Tara zornig und schnippte ihre Zigarette weg.  
  
„Tara-...“  
  
„Nur weil du dich anscheinend umentschieden hast, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich inzwischen deinen erbärmlichen und verlogenen Anblick ertragen könnte. Also verpiss dich!“  
  
„Es tut mir Leid!“  
  
Tara schnaubte verächtlich. „So selten Entschuldigungen auch aus deinem Mund zu hören sind, in Bezug auf Eric nutzen sie sich langsam ab, Pam.“  
  
Pam trat vorsichtig näher. „Bitte, Tara, es-...“  
  
„Du hast dein Versprechen gebrochen“, unterbrach Tara sie scharf und sah sie anklagend an. „Du hast mir versprochen, dass du Eric nicht mehr über mich stellst, und trotzdem hast du es heute schon wieder getan.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
„Du hast es nicht einmal für nötig befunden, mir zuzuhören, bevor du mir die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben hast. Wie könnte auch dein wertvoller, heiliger Eric jemals einen Streit vom Zaun brechen, was?“  
  
„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, okay?“  
  
„Einen?“, fragte Tara höhnisch. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten stand sie vor Pam und stieß sie zurück. „Du fickst mich und lässt mich dann einfach stehen wie eine billige Hure, weil dein Herr pfeift. Das war Nummer Eins. Und wenn Eric über dich redet, als wärst du seine unterwürfige Sklavin, stauchst du mich dafür zusammen, dass ich dich verteidigen will, ohne auch nur zu versuchen, seine Worte zu widerlegen. Zwei und drei!“ Sie schubste Pam noch einmal. „Du hast nicht einen Fehler gemacht, Pam! Du hast mich heute Nacht benutzt und danach wie Scheiße behandelt!“ Ein dritter Stoß, den Pam ebenfalls mit herunterhängenden Armen über sich ergehen ließ. „Als ob ich nichts weiter wäre als deine Sexsklavin, bis Eric sich wieder deiner erinnert.“  
  
Bei diesem Wort zuckte Pam zusammen. „Sag das nie wieder!“, forderte sie gepresst.  
  
„Was? Dass ich nur dein Zeitvertreib bin, bis Eric wieder Lust verspürt, seinen Schwanz in dich zu stecken? Verhältst du dich deswegen wie sein Hündchen? Damit er dich fickt? Denkst du an ihn, wenn ich meine Finger in dir habe?“  
  
„Nein!“ Pam griff nach Taras Schultern. „Nein, und das weißt du auch! Und du bist kein Zeitvertreib, Tara, keine Sexsklavin.“ Sie legte ihre Hände um Taras Gesicht und suchte ihren zornigen Blick. „Du bist mein.“ Sie fuhr mit ihren Lippen über Taras Mund. „Mein“, wiederholte sie flüsternd und küsste sie.  
  
Im ersten Moment blieb Tara hart und unnachgiebig und Pam fürchtete schon, erneut einen Fehler begangen zu haben, doch als sie von Tara ablassen wollte, öffnete diese plötzlich den Mund vertiefte den Kuss. Pam seufzte erleichtert, als Tara sich enger an sie schmiegte.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid“, flüsterte sie gegen Taras Lippen.  
  
„Du bist ein verfluchtes Miststück“, erwiderte Tara grollend. „Eine gottverdammte Hure, die genau weiß, welche Knöpfe sie drücken muss. Dieses Mal wirst du an mich denken.“  
  
„So wie jedes Mal“, brachte Pam noch über die Lippen, bevor Taras Zunge ihren Mund für sich beanspruchte und ihr ein erregtes Keuchen entlockte.  
  
Hastig öffnete sie die Schnürung ihres Korsetts, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, während Tara sie rückwärts in den Wald drängte, der die Straße säumte. Als sie mit dem Rücken an einen Baum stieß, hatte sie das Oberteil bereits halb abgestreift und ließ es achtlos fallen. Ebenso schnell öffnete sie ihren BH und warf ihn zur Seite. Tara seufzte rau, als sie ihre Hand um eine der runden Brüste schloss. Mit der anderen Hand öffnete sie ihre Jacke und warf sie hinter sich, während Pam ihre Stiefel abstreifte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten sie ihre Kleidung wild unter den Bäumen verteilt. Tara verwickelte Pam erneut in einen ungezügelten Kuss. Pam stöhnte leidenschaftlich gegen ihre Lippen, als Tara begann, ihre Brüste zu massieren. Sie umschlang Taras Hüften mit den Beinen und rieb sich verlangend an ihr, woraufhin eine von Taras Händen ihre Tätigkeit unterbrach und sich einen Weg über ihren Bauch hinab bahnte.  
  
„Soll ich dich ficken?“, fragte sie dunkel.  
  
„Ja“, erwiderte Pam atemlos.  
  
„Sprich es aus.“  
  
Pam beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr. „Fick mich“, raunte sie.  
  
Taras Finger drangen in sie ein und nahm sie mit wilden Stößen in Besitz. Pam warf aufschreiend den Kopf zurück, trunken vor Lust, und Taras Bewegungen wurden härter.  
  
„Sag meinen Namen!“, befahl sie.  
  
„Tara“, stöhnte Pam.  
  
„Den ganzen Namen!“  
  
Pam glühender Blick fiel auf sie. „Tara Mae Thornton“, sagte sie und vergrub ihre Hände in Taras schwarzen Strähnen, „fick mich, Tara Mae Thornton.“  
  
Tara keuchte, als Pam ihren Kopf nach hinten zog und mit ihren Fangzähnen über den entblößten Hals strich. Sie drehte sich herum, lehnte sich rücklings an den Baum, Pam immer noch auf ihren Hüften, und trieb sie mit schnellen Bewegungen ihrer Hand auf den Höhepunkt zu. Pams Finger verkrampften sich in ihren Haaren und sie stöhnte ekstatisch, doch als Tara die ersten kontrahierenden Muskeln um ihre Finger spürte, zog sie sich mit einem spöttischen Lachen zurück.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass du es schon verdient hast zu kommen, Barbie.“  
  
Pam fauchte drohend und riss Taras Kopf zurück.  
  
„Keine Spielchen!“  
  
Tara funkelte Pam herausfordernd an, dann stieß sie sich mit einer heftigen Bewegung von dem Baum ab. Pam landete hart auf dem Boden, Tara über ihr. Sie legte eine Hand an Pams Hals und grollte kehlig.  
  
„Du erteilst mir hier und jetzt keine Befehle, Pamela Swynford De Beaufort. Ich werde dich ficken und ich werde dich kommen lassen und währenddessen wirst du meinen Namen schreien. Aber wann das geschieht, entscheide ich.“  
  
„Ist das so?“, fragte Pam trügerisch. Blitzschnell griff sie nach Taras Handgelenken, wirbelte sie beide herum und fixierte sie neben Taras Kopf. Mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln beugte sie sich herab. „Wie wäre es mit: Ich komme jetzt gleich und schreie dabei deinen Namen und wenn du mich lieb bittest, darfst du sogar mit mir kommen.“  
  
Sie richtete sich auf und führte mit einem lüsternen Blick ihre Hand zwischen Taras Beine. Langsam und genüsslich begann sie, Tara zu streicheln. Taras Körper wand sich unter ihrer Berührung und ein langgezogenes Stöhnen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als Pam gemächlich begann, ihr Tempo zu steigern. Tara umfasste ihre Brust und massierte sie im Takt von Pams Bewegungen. Pam biss sich erregt auf die Unterlippe bei diesem Anblick und schob sich ein wenig höher, sodass sie sich an ihrer eigenen Hand, die immer noch Tara liebkoste, reiben konnte. Keuchend stützte sie sich mit dem anderen Arm neben Taras Kopf ab, während sie Tara und sich gleichermaßen stimulierte. Unter ihren eigenen, schneller werdenden Bewegungen warf sie den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte Taras Namen. Tara krallte ihre Finger in Pams Hüfte und gemeinsam steigerten sie ihr Tempo erneut, bis Tara sich schreiend aufbäumte und ihre aufschäumende Lust auch Pam hinwegriss. Bebend sank sie auf Tara hinab.  
  
„Tara“, flüsterte sie heiser. „Tara.“  
  
Tara umfing sie. Eine Weile lagen sie schweigend nebeneinander und lauschten den Geräuschen des nächtlichen Waldes. Pam hatte ihren Kopf auf Taras Brust gebettet und Tara strich zärtlich durch ihre blonden Locken.  
  
„Nicht dass der Versöhnungssex nicht für einiges entschädigen würde“, sagte sie schließlich, „aber könntest du es trotzdem nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen, mich mitten im Sex stehen zu lassen, nur weil dein verdammter Macher ruft?“  
  
„Nie wieder, außer es geht um Leben und Tod“, murmelte Pam träge. Dann rutschte sie unbehaglich auf dem Waldboden herum. „Und könntest du bitte das nächsten Mal in einem Fünf-Sterne-Hotelzimmer mit Whirlpool schmollen, statt am Waldrand? Dieser verdammte Dreck dringt in jede Pore meines Körpers.“  
  
Tara lachte leise und pflückte ein Blatt aus Pams Haaren. „Stell dich nicht so an, Barbie. Ein bisschen Schmutz steht dir. Es hat sowas ursprüngliches, animalisches, du weißt schon.“  
  
„Treib es mit Wertieren und Wandlern, wenn du so aufs rohe und rustikale abfährst.“  
  
Ehe Tara etwas erwidern konnte, durchschnitt ein durchdringendes Klingeln das Zirpen und Summen der zahllosen Insekten. Tara richtete sich ein wenig auf und entlockte Pam ein unwilliges Brummen.  
  
„Mein Handy“, sagte Tara entschuldigend und angelte nach ihrer Hose, die in einem nahen Busch hing. Sie erwischte ein Bein und zog sie mit einem Ruck zu sich heran, um das piepsende Handy aus ihrer Hosentasche zu fischen. „Ja? ... Hey, Jess! ... Nein, hat sich erledigt, aber danke ... Ja ... Ja ... Ich werde dir jetzt bestimmt keine Einzelheiten erzählen ...“ Pam begann gelangweilt, mit dem Finger Taras Brustwarze zu umkreisen. Tara schnappte sich ihre Hand und hielt sie mit einem Kopfschütteln fest. „Jess, ich muss mal Schluss machen. Grüß Bill, ja? ... Er hat was?!“ Tara sah ungläubig auf Pam herab, die genervt die Augen verdrehte und sich aufsetzte. „Ihm traue ich das sofort zu, mich wundert eher, dass sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht gesprungen ist ... Wow ... Okay ... Dann sag ihm mal Danke von mir. Und ich zweifele nicht daran, dass ich euer Angebot in den nächsten Monaten doch mal annehmen muss, so lange ich mit dem Wichser unter einem Dach lebe ... Okay, bis bald! Danke, Jess!“  
  
Tara legte das Handy zur Seite und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. Zärtlich zog sie Pam an sich und küsste ihre nackte Schulter. „Was höre ich da? Bill hat mit dir geredet? Und du hast ihm auch noch zugehört?“  
  
„Bill Comptons Einbildungskraft war schon immer das größte an ihm. Er hat sich eingemischt und ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll sich zum Teufel scheren.“  
  
„Vertrauenswürdige Quellen behaupten, du hättet ihm ganze zwanzig Minuten deine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hast.“  
  
„Hat dieser verdammte Rotschopf ein so jämmerliches Leben, dass sie nichts besseres zu tun hat, als die Zeit zu stoppen, die ich in Gesellschaft ihres armseligen Machers verbringe?“  
  
„Worüber habt ihr geredet?“  
  
„Was weiß ich. Er hat irgendwas von Prioritäten gefaselt. Und ich glaube, er will dich adoptieren.“  
  
„Guter Bill.“ Tara lächelte leicht. „Ich habe schon mal versucht, dich gegen Bill auszutauschen, weißt du, aber Jess wollte nicht. Sie weiß schon, dass sie den absoluten Hauptgewinn gezogen hat.“  
  
„Du kleines, undankbares Miststück“, erwiderte Pam beleidigt. „Gegen Bill fucking Compton? Der seinen Abkömmling zwei Wochen lang bei Eric und mir abgeladen hat, damit er in Ruhe Tinkerbell vögeln konnte? Vielleicht sollte ich dich gegen den Rotschopf tauschen.“ Sie wollte sich von Tara lösen, doch diese hielt sie grinsend fest und legte besänftigend ihren Kopf auf Pams Schulter. Pam seufzte genervt, ließ sich aber wieder zurücksinken.  
  
„Warst du wegen Bill so wütend?“, fragte Tara nach einer Weile.  
  
Pam verkrampfte sich unter ihren Händen. „Du hast es gespürt?“  
  
„Du warst für ein paar Sekunden kurz davor, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Seinetwegen?“  
  
„Nein“, murmelte Pam und ihre Kiefer mahlten. „Eric.“  
  
Ihre unterschwellige Wut brach sich Bahn und ließ das Band vibrieren. Tara hob alarmiert den Kopf. „Was hat er getan?“  
  
Pam lachte bitter. „Das werde ich dir bestimmt nicht erzählen. Dich einmal pro Nacht davon abhalten zu müssen, ihm an die Gurgel zu gehen, reicht mir.“  
  
„Pam!“  
  
„Vergiss es! Einer deiner Eric-spezifischen Kontrollverluste ist für heute genug.“  
  
Taras ganzer Körper spannte sich bei diesen Worten an und sie ließ ruckartig von Pam ab.  
  
„Du gibst mir immer noch die Schuld“, stellte sie fassungslos fest. „Du glaubst trotzdem noch, dass ich absichtlich auf seine Provokationen anspringe.“ Tara brachte Abstand zwischen sich und Pam und sah sie verletzt an. „Bist du nur hierher gekommen, um dir deinen Sex abzuholen?“  
  
„Herrgott nochmal, Tara, nein!“, erwiderte Pam ungeduldig.  
  
Tara schnaubte.  
  
„Ich habe keine Zweifel daran, wer den Streit heute vom Zaun gebrochen hat, okay?“ Pam fuhr sich aufgebracht mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Glaub mir, ich weiß sehr gut, wie ungemein zielgerichtet Erics Provokationen sind. Und verletzend.“  
  
Tara drehte den Kopf und musterte sie aufmerksam. „Was hat er gesagt?“, fragte sie erneut.  
  
Pam schüttelte den Kopf. „Besser nicht, Tara, glaub mir.“  
  
Tara griff nach Pams Hand, legte sie auf ihr eigenes Handgelenk und schloss Pams Finger darum. „Halt mich fest und sprich meinetwegen noch einen Befehl aus, der mich daran hindert, gleich zu Eric zu stürmen. Aber sag mir, was passiert ist.“  
  
Pam sah verwundert auf ihre Hand hinab und wider Willen umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln ihre Mundwinkel.  
  
„Bitte“, fügte Tara hinzu.  
  
Pams Lächeln erlosch und sie sah wieder in den Wald hinein. Sie kämpfte sichtlich mit sich und letzten Endes brachte sie nur ein Wort über die Lippen: „Colin.“  
  
Doch begleitet von diesem Wort brach eine Welle von Schuldgefühlen, Wut und Kränkung über Tara herein. Tara zuckte unter der geballten Wucht von Pams verletzten Gefühlen zusammen und Pam ließ sie hastig los, um das Band zu verschließen.  
  
„Nein“, sagte Tara rasch und nahm ihre Hand wieder in die ihre. „Ist schon gut.“ Sie betrachtete Pam, die sichtlich darum kämpfte, ihr aufgewühltes Inneres wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Colin. Der Bruder, den Tara nie kennen lernen würde. Pams Schuld, die sie ihr ganzes Leben allein hatte tragen müssen, ignoriert von Eric und verleugnet vor sich selbst. Taras andere Hand ballte sich zur Faust. „Wie kann er es wagen?“, zischte sie zornig.  
  
„Tara!“ Pam festigte vorsichtshalber den Griff um Taras Hand. „Ist schon gut, okay?“  
  
„Gut? Nichts ist gut! Dieses Arschloch hatte kein Recht dazu. Das ist unterste Schublade!“  
  
„Ja“, gab Pam ihr unumwunden Recht. „Das war weder fair noch nett. Und es hat mich unvorbereitet getroffen, dass er so tief gegangen ist, um mich zu verletzen.“  
  
„Wie kam er überhaupt auf Colin?“  
  
Pam lächelte mühsam. „Wenn ich dir das sage, muss ich dich danach mit Silber an den nächsten Baum ketten.“  
  
Tara atmete tief durch. „Ich bin ganz ruhig. Sag es mir, Pam.“  
  
Pam zögerte. „Er hat gesagt... dass ich ihm Bescheid sagen soll, wenn ich jemals einen Abkömmling erschaffe, der mehr ist als ein... Sexspielzeug.“  
  
Tara sah sie mit großen Augen an, sagte aber kein Wort.  
  
„Tara?“, fragte Pam vorsichtig. „Du weißt, dass er Müll redet, richtig?“  
  
Tara nickte nur.  
  
„Würdest du bitte irgendetwas sagen?“  
  
Tara sah auf ihre Hände. „Ich bin nur... ich weiß nicht... aber wie kann er so etwas sagen? Zu dir? Dass Eric und ich so unsere Probleme haben, wissen wir alle, aber du? Du tust alles für ihn und zum Dank behandelt er dich so? Wie kannst du dir das gefallen lassen?“  
  
Pam stieß die Luft aus. „Was Eric sagt und tut, sind zwei verschiedene Dinge, weißt du? Er redet viel Scheiße, wenn die Nacht lang ist, glaub mir. Ich weiß, was er manchmal über mich sagt, aber deswegen lässt er mich trotzdem nicht daran zweifeln, dass er mich liebt. Meistens zumindest“, schränkte sie ein, als sie Taras ungläubigen Blick sah. „Er hat mich in hundert Jahren nie im Stich gelassen. Und er hat immer getan, was für mich und uns beide am besten war. Mit einer kurzen Sookie-Stackhouse-Unterbrechung.“ Sie seufzte. „Es ist nicht einfach, nach hundert Jahren, in denen ich ihm bedingungslos vertraut habe, zu merken, dass er plötzlich nicht mehr das tut, was für mich am besten ist. Dass er, bewusst oder unbewusst, meinen Abkömmling von mir weg treibt. Und ich verstehe es nicht. Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als ob er seit dem Camp etwas Zerstörerisches an sich hat. Seit Noras Tod...“ Pam zuckte ratlos die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er gibt nichts preis, das hat er nie, wie ich letztendlich feststellen durfte.“ Pam schnaubte, dann versank sie in Schweigen. Sanft streichelte sie Taras Handrücken. „Prioritäten überdenken... Bill hat vielleicht tatsächlich recht, so ungern ich das auch zugebe.“  
  
Tara beugte sich vor und küsste sie. Pam ließ es erst nur geschehen, dann legte sie ihre Hände um Taras Gesicht und vertiefte den Kuss. Ihre Zungen berührten sich, streichelten sich zärtlich, dann zogen sie sich zurück und ließen Pam und Tara atemlos zurück.  
  
„Ich mag es nicht, wenn er so mit dir umgeht“, sagte Tara leise.  
  
Pam lächelte leicht. „Ich auch nicht. Aber ich beginne langsam, mich an deinen Beschützerinstinkt zu gewöhnen. Auch wenn du mich wirklich nicht vor Eric beschützen musst.“  
  
„Nein?“, fragte Tara ruhig. „Ich kann es nicht, das stimmt. Aber muss ich es auch nicht?“  
  
Pam strich nachdenklich eine Haarsträhne aus Taras Gesicht. „Tara?“  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„Als ich dich damals mit ins Fangtasia genommen habe, nach der Sonnenbank, was hast du damals mitbekommen? Von Eric und mir?“  
  
Tara sah sie überrascht an. „Warum fragst du das?“  
  
„Ich würde es einfach gerne wissen.“  
  
„Ähm...“ Tara runzelte die Stirn. „Naja, so ziemlich alles, würde ich sagen. Auch wenn ich damals kaum etwas verstanden habe. Dass Eric dich angegriffen hat, dass es um Russell Edgington ging und dass du wolltest, dass er dich freigibt. Auch wenn ich nicht wusste, was das bedeutet und bevor Bill es mir erklären konnte, kam Eric mit finsterer Miene ins Büro und ich bin schnellstmöglich abgehauen.“  
  
„Was hast du von mir gespürt?“  
  
„Nicht so viel. Ein bisschen Angst, ein bisschen Wut, aber du hast das Band damals sehr verschlossen gehalten.“  
  
Pam wirkte erleichtert.  
  
„Warum?“, fragte Tara erneut.  
  
„Zum einen bin ich froh, dass du nicht das ganze Ausmaß meiner Gefühle damals gespürt hast“, gab Pam zu. „Und zum anderen musst du wissen, dass Erics Verhalten damals eine Ausnahme darstellte. Und wenn du dich recht erinnerst, konnte ich mich trotzdem recht gut selbst wehren. Du musst mich nicht beschützen.“  
  
Tara sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus und Pam küsste sie lächelnd noch einmal.  
  
„Wirklich nicht“, versicherte sie. Dann sah sie prüfend zum Himmel. „Eine Stunde noch bis zum Sonnenaufgang. Wir sollten zurückfliegen.“  
  
„Müssen wir?“, fragte Tara unwillig.  
  
„Die Alternative wäre, hier im Boden zu schlafen. Und bevor du jetzt in Begeisterungsstürme ausbrichst, sage ich dir direkt: Das ist nicht wirklich eine Alternative.“  
  
Pam erhob sich. Tara ließ sich zurücksinken und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie über die Lichtung lief und ihre Kleidung zusammen suchte. Bei ihrem Anblick konnte sie sich des beschämend kitschigen Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass allein die Schatten der Blätter, die der Mondschein auf Pams nackten Körper zauberte, und die silbrigen Reflexe, die hin und wieder in ihrem Haar aufschimmerten, den ganzen Streit wert gewesen waren.  
  
„Wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir jemals wieder Sex unter freiem Himmel haben?“, fragte sie.  
  
Pam hob ihr Korsett hoch und verzog den Mund, als sie die Flecken auf der Vorderseite bemerkte. „Gering“, antwortete sie und fuhr angewidert über die schlammbraunen Stellen. „Äußerst gering.“  
  
„Bedauerlich“, murmelte Tara, ohne ihre Augen von Pams Körper zu lösen.  
  
Pam drehte sich zu ihr um und wollte etwas Schnippisches erwidern, doch als sie Taras versonnenen Blick bemerkte, wurde ihre Miene plötzlich weich und sie betrachtete ihren Abkömmling ungewohnt liebevoll. „Vielleicht würde ich mich einmal alle zehn Jahre erbarmen“, sagte sie lächelnd.  
  
Tara setzte sich auf. „Alle fünf Jahre?“, schlug sie vor und schüttelte ihre Hose aus.  
  
Pam zog mit spitzen Fingern eine Assel aus ihrem Oberteil. „Vergiss es.“  
  
„Dann kann ich nicht zulassen, dass du dich schon wieder anziehst.“ Vampirschnell stand Tara neben ihr und packte ihr Handgelenk. Pam stieß einen überraschten Laut aus, ließ sich dann aber willig von Tara zu Boden und auf ihren Schoß ziehen. „Wenn ich dich erst in zehn Jahren wieder so sehe, will ich wenigstens jede Sekunde vor Sonnenaufgang auskosten“, flüsterte Tara.  
  
Pam erhob keinen Einspruch und als Taras Lippen sich verlangend um ihre Brustwarzen schlossen, ließ sie das Korsett gleichgültig fallen und gab sich aufseufzend Taras süßen Liebkosungen hin.  
  
  


 

°°°


	41. Eine Frage der Moral (Eric/Willa/Pam/Tara)

 

_ „There are times when I seek your counsel, Pam. Now is not one of those times.“ _

_„Oh my God, he was right, you're a fucking monster!“ _

  
  
  
„Die sieht ja jung aus“, meinte Willa und trocknete eines der Gläser ab.  
  
„Wer?“, fragte Tara und folgte ihrem Blick, doch im nächsten Moment fuhr ein Schauer durch ihren Körper und sie kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, während sich ein leises Keuchen von ihren Lippen löste.  
  
„Alles okay?“, fragte Willa besorgt.  
  
„Alles super“, presste Tara zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und sah hinauf zu dem Thron, auf dem ihre Macherin saß und sie aufmerksam beobachtete. „Pam ist nur langweilig.“  
  
„Langweilig?“, wiederholte Willa verwirrt.  
  
Erneut verkrampfte sich Taras Körper und sie stützte sich kurz am Waschbecken ab, ehe sie stockend Atem holte und nach dem nächsten Glas griff. „Sei verflucht, Pam“, knurrte sie und tauchte das Glas so ungestüm ins Wasser, dass einige Wassertropfen sich auf sie und Willa ergossen. „'tschuldigung.“  
  
„Was tut sie?“  
  
„Sie schickt ihre Gefühle von letzter Nacht durch das Band.“  
  
„Letzte Nacht?“, fragte Willa immer noch verwirrt. Tara hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen und Willa biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe. „Ach so...“, murmelte sie und senkte den Blick. Doch besonders lange konnte sie ihre Neugierde nicht bezähmen. „Das geht?“, erkundigte sie sich interessiert.  
  
„Frag Pam“, erwiderte Tara und warf Pam einen bösen Blick zu. Diese grinste amüsiert und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder der sich langsam leerenden Bar zu. „Sie ist Meisterin in dieser Disziplin. Vielleicht gibt sie dir ja Nachhilfe.“  
  
„Lieber nicht“, antwortete Willa schnell und nahm Tara das Glas aus der Hand.  
  
Tara ließ ihren Blick ebenfalls durch den Raum schweifen. „Und von wem sprachst du gerade?“, fragte sie.  
  
Willa nickte zu einem zierlichen, brünetten Mädchen in aufreizend knappen Hotpants und einem mit grünen Pailletten besetztem Top hinüber.  
  
Tara runzelte die Stirn. „Da hast du allerdings recht“, antwortete sie und griff nach dem Handtuch, um ihre Hände abzutrocknen. „Die ist nie und nimmer volljährig. Welcher Türsteher hat denn da gepennt?“  
  
Entschlossen ging sie zu dem Mädchen hinüber und sprach sie an. Zuerst weigerte sie sich, Tara ihren Ausweis zu zeigen, doch als diese hartnäckig weiterhin ihre Hand ausstreckte, gab sie schließlich nach und kramte mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck nach ihrem Portemonnaie. Willa beobachtete, wie Tara einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Karte warf und dann bedauernd den Kopf schüttelte und in Richtung Ausgang wies. Das Mädchen wollte protestieren, als Eric plötzlich hinter Tara auftauchte. Er hörte Taras knapper Erklärung ebenso zu wie der ausschweifenden Empörung des Mädchens, dann lächelte er charmant und bedeutete dem Mädchen, ihm Richtung Ausgang zu folgen. Die Fremde seufzte, folgte ihm aber widerspruchslos, während Tara zurück zu Willa kam.  
  
„Fünfzehn“, sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Und spielt sich auf wie dreißig.“ Sie griff nach den nächsten zwei Gläsern und tauchte sie ins Spülbecken. „Aber gut gerochen hat sie, das muss man ihr lassen. Süß und unschuldig. Aber als fünfzehnjährige Jungfrau in einer Vampirbar? Hat die einen Todeswunsch, oder was?“ Tara reichte Willa die Gläser und sah noch einmal durch den Raum. Die meisten Gäste hatten das Fangtasia inzwischen verlassen. Die Vampire waren unter die Erde gegangen und nur noch einige, sehr hartnäckige Menschen saßen auf dem Sofa und leerten ihre letzten Getränke.  
  
„Hey, Zuckerstück, bringst du uns noch eine Runde?“, rief einer der Männer zu ihnen herüber.  
  
„Du kannst einen Tritt in den Arsch kriegen“, antwortete Tara bissig. „Meinetwegen auch die ganze Runde, da will ich mal nicht so sein. Wir schließen, also kippt den Rest eurer Getränke runter und macht euch endlich vom Acker.“  
  
„Ey! Habe ich dir nicht vorhin ein sehr stattliches Trinkgeld gegeben? Ein Küsschen sollte dafür schon drin sein, findest du nicht? Und ich kann dir sagen, dass sich noch keine Vampirin beschwert hat, wenn sie aus meinem Bett geklettert ist.“  
  
„Als ob sich schon jemals ein Vampir auf dich eingelassen hätte. Du bist so armselig, dass mir selbst meine Fangzähne für dich zu schade sind.“  
  
Tara nahm sich ein Tablett und ging zu dem Tisch hinüber. Innerhalb eines Wimperschlags hatte sie alle Gläser eingesammelt, gleichgültig ob sie voll, leer oder in jemandes Hand gewesen waren. Sofort hob ein empörtes Gebrüll an, was allerdings abrupt abbrach, als Pam, die die ganze Szene mit einem kleinen Lächeln von ihrem Thron beobachtet hatte, sich erhob und gemächlich die wenigen Stufen herabschritt.  
  
„Gibt es irgendein Problem, meine Herren?“, fragte sie, eine Hand in die Seite gestemmt, während ihr anderer Arm sich beiläufig um Taras Hüfte legte.  
  
„Nein, nein, keine Probleme“, stammelte der Wortführer eilig und erhob sich. Unter Pams und Taras spöttischen Blicken verließen er und seine Freunde die Bar um einiges schneller, als man es ihnen in ihrem betrunkenen Zustand zugetraut hätte.  
  
Als die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war, beugte Pam sich zu Tara und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Tara lachte, drehte sich ein wenig in Pams Arm und küsste sie, das Tablett immer noch in der Hand. Pam legte ihre Finger an Taras Wange und vertiefte den Kuss, während ihre Hand von Taras Hüfte langsam abwärts wanderte.  
  
Willa wandte rasch den Blick ab. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie die beiden eng umschlungen zu den Hinterräumen hinüber gingen. Noch immer in dem Kuss versunken, stellte Tara das Tablett auf dem Tresen ab und die beiden verschwanden hinter der Tür. Willa nahm die restlichen Gläser und wusch sie rasch ab. Innerhalb weniger Herzschläge standen sie sauber im Regal und Willa ließ noch einen prüfenden Blick durch den leeren Raum schweifen, ehe sie sich ebenfalls auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer machte. Bei Gelegenheit musste sie Jessica von der Sache mit dem Band erzählen, nahm sie sich vor. Jessica war grundsätzlich für jeden Klatsch, der Pam und Tara betraf, zu haben. Da sie beide keine sexuelle Beziehung zu ihren Machern hatten, waren sie immer höchst neugierig, wenn Tara sie, was nur sehr selten vorkam, an ihrer Beziehung zu Pam teilhaben ließ. Jessica beschwerte sich regelmäßig, dass Tara so sehr mit Einzelheiten geizte, aber dafür war jedes Körnchen an Information nur noch willkommener. Und das man das Band auf diese Weise einsetzen konnte... Willa wurde rot bei dem Gedanken.  
  
Auf der Hälfte der Treppe fiel ihr ein, dass sie ihr Buch im Büro liegen gelassen hatte, also drehte sie noch einmal um und stieg die Stufen wieder hinauf. Gedankenverloren öffnete sie die Tür. Ihr geistesabwesender Blick fiel auf ein mit grünen Pailletten besetztes Stück Stoff, das auf dem Boden zu ihren Füßen lag. Sie hob verwirrt den Kopf, doch erst ein helles Seufzen und der Geruch von berauschend süßem Blut machte ihr vollends klar, wovon sie gerade Zeuge wurde.  
  
„Eric!“, schrie sie entsetzt.  
  
„Nicht jetzt“, sagte Eric, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen und versenkte seine Zähne wieder in dem zarten Fleisch, was dem Mädchen ein begeistertes Stöhnen entlockte.  
  
„Sie ist fünfzehn!“, rief Willa fassungslos.  
  
Eric beachtete sie nicht. Eine seiner Hände strich über die bloße Schulter des Mädchens, während ein Blutstropfen von ihrem Hals langsam über ihren Rücken lief.  
  
„Sie ist minderjährig“, fuhr Willa entsetzt fort. „Ein Kind! Wie kannst du so etwas tun?“  
  
Ein gereizter Blick traf sie. „Verschwinde!“  
  
„Aber… Das kannst du nicht machen…“, stammelte Willa und sah wie paralysiert auf das frische Blut.  
  
Sanft strich Eric das braune Haar zurück. „Bleib genau so“, raunte er dem Mädchen ins Ohr.  
  
Sie nickte hastig und schaute ihm mit leuchtenden Augen nach.  
Mit zwei langen Schritten war Eric bei Willa und packte sie am Oberarm. Rücksichtlos riss er sie hinter sich her in den Flur.  
  
„Wenn ich dir sage, dass du verschwinden sollst, dann verschwindest du! Hast du das kapiert?“, zischte Eric und schubste sie hart gegen die Wand.  
  
„Aber sie…“, setzte Willa zu ihrer Verteidigung an.  
  
Eric hob warnend einen Finger. „Ich will heute keinen Ton mehr von dir hören!“ Er wandte sich wieder dem Raum zu, aus dessen Innerem das wild schlagende Herz des nervösen und vollerregten Mädchens dröhnte.  
  
Willas Blick huschte über ihre schmale Gestalt und ohne darüber nachzudenken, griff sie nach Erics Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest. Der Knall, mit dem Eric die Tür ins Schloss schmetterte, ließ sie erschrocken zusammenfahren.  
  
„Rebellieren wir heute Nacht, ja?“, fragte Eric. Seine Stimme war leise und unheilschwanger. Hochaufgerichtet baute er sich vor Willa auf und drängte sie zurück an die Wand.  
  
Willas Körper verkrampfte sich ängstlich und gegen ihren Willen schossen ihre Fänge hervor. Instinktiv suchte sie nach einem Fluchtweg.  
  
„Was ist jetzt?“ Erics Hand legte sich um ihren Kiefer und zwang ihr Gesicht zu sich. „Hm? Verlieren wir etwa schon den Mut?“  
  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Willa zu ihm empor. Seine Miene war wutverzerrt und sie spürte, wie sein Griff sich verstärkte.  
  
„Nicht“, stieß sie kaum hörbar hervor und versuchte sich ihm verzweifelt zu entwinden. Noch nie in ihrem bisherigen Leben war sie körperlich so angegangen worden. Kalte Panik ballte sich in ihrem Inneren zusammen, als Eric das Band öffnete und seine Wut sie bedrohlich umfloss, sich in jedem Winkel festsetzte.  
  
„Wie bitte?“, erkundigte sich Eric und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. „Rede doch lauter, ich kann dich so schlecht verstehen…“  
  
Willa schluckte hart. „Sie ist zu jung“, brachte sie mühsam hervor.  
  
Erics Finger gruben sich schmerzhaft in ihre Haut. Willa kniff die Augen zusammen und stieß einen erstickten Laut aus.  
  
„Zu jung für was?“, bohrte Eric weiter.  
  
„Sie ist noch… noch Jungfrau. Fünfzehn… Du kannst sie nicht…“  
  
„Was? Sie durchficken? Ihr Blut trinken?“ Eric schob sich noch näher an sie heran. Ihre Gesichter trennten nur noch wenige Zentimeter. „Bestimmst du ab heute über meinen Schwanz, ja?“  
  
Verzweifelt umklammerte Willa seinen Unterarm und versuchte, ihren Kopf wegzudrehen, doch sie hatte keine Chance. „Hör auf…“  
  
„Vielleicht sollte ich jemanden besorgen, der dich mal ordentlich vögelt, dieser Barkeeper scheint dazu ja nicht in der Lage zu sein!“  
  
Willa presste die Lippen aufeinander. Erics verächtlicher Blick brannte sich in sie und die ersten Tränen stiegen in ihr hoch und benetzten ihre Wangen. Plötzlich krallten sich Erics Finger schmerzhaft in ihren Oberarm und zerrten sie hoch.  
  
„Deine Scheiß-Prüderie kotzt mich an“, knurrte Eric. „Geh mit Tara Puppen spielen, wenn du die böse Realität nicht erträgst, aber wage es nicht noch einmal, mir mit deinen kleingeistigen Moralvorstellungen auf die Eier zu gehen.“ Schroff stieß Eric sie von sich.  
  
Taumelnd versuchte Willa, auf den Füßen zu bleiben und tastete nach der Wand. Die Tränen verschleierten ihre Sicht, doch sie konnte deutlich Erics Missbilligung und Wut spüren, die sich wie Säure durch ihre Eingeweide fraßen. Ein ersticktes Keuchen brach aus ihr heraus, während sie verzweifelt die Arme um ihren gekrümmten Oberkörper schlang.  
  
„Wenn du dich noch einmal in meine Angelegenheiten einmischst, wirst du nicht mehr so glimpflich davonkommen“, hörte sie Erics eisige Stimme. „Und jetzt verschwinde endlich! Ich will dich heute nicht mehr in meiner Nähe haben!“  
  
Willa drehte sich um und floh aus Erics Reichweite und vor seinem Zorn. Ein roter Schleier trübte ihr Sichtfeld und sie stolperte die Treppe zu den Schlafräumen hinunter, weiter zu einer Tür, die sie unter normalen Umständen nie zu öffnen gewagt hätte. Das leise, atemlose Lachen verstummte abrupt, als sie die Tür aufstieß und bebend im Türrahmen stehen blieb.  
  
„Willa“, rief Tara bestürzt aus und drückte Pam von sich herunter.  
  
„Das ist besser verdammt wichtig!“ Pams Augen schossen Blitze in Richtung des ungebetenen Eindringlings.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich... Tara, ich... könntest du...“, stammelte Willa hilflos.  
  
„Ich komme schon, Süße.“ Tara sprang aus dem Bett und hüllte sich eilig in einen extravaganten, seidenen Morgenmantel.  
  
„Mein Morgenmantel“, protestierte Pam empört.  
  
„Ein Opfer für die Allgemeinheit, Barbie.“  
  
„Ihr verschwindet besser alle beide und vor morgen will ich keinen von euch wiedersehen“, erwiderte Pam kühl. „Keinen. Verstanden, Tara?“  
  
„Sehr gut.“ Tara würdigte Pam keines weiteren Blickes und lief zu Willa hinüber. „Komm“, murmelte sie und zog sie in den Flur hinaus. Kaum waren sie Pams finsterem Blick entronnen, als Tara Willa schon fest in die Arme schloss. „Was ist passiert, Kleine?“, fragte sie sanft, doch Willa klammerte sich nur bitterlich weinend an sie, unfähig, auch nur ein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und Tara strich beruhigend über ihren bebenden Rücken. „Ganz ruhig, alles ist gut, Süße“, wisperte sie, „alles ist gut, ich bin ja da.“  
  
Als Willas Tränen nicht weniger wurden, fragte sie schließlich leise: „Ist irgendetwas mit Liam?“  
  
Willa schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
  
„Was ist es dann?“  
  
Willa warf einen angstvollen Blick über die Schulter. Tara bemerkte es und runzelte die Stirn. „Hat dir jemand was getan? Ist einer der Gäste nochmal zurückgekommen?“  
  
„Nein“, flüsterte Willa erstickt. „Es ist...“, sie schluchzte, „... Eric... er...“ Sie unterbrach sich.  
  
Taras Miene verdunkelte sich. „Was hat er dir getan?“  
  
Willa wimmerte kläglich und sah erneut über ihre Schulter.  
  
Tara drückte den schmalen Körper enger an sich. „Komm, wir gehen in unser Zimmer. Und dann erzählst du mir, was passiert ist, okay?“  
  
Willa ließ sich willenlos in ihren Raum hinüber ziehen und fand sich schließlich an Taras Schulter gelehnt auf ihrem Sarg wieder. Noch immer rollten haltlose Tränen über ihr Gesicht und versickerten in Pams Morgenmantel.  
  
„Also?“, fragte Tara und ergriff Willas Hand, während sie ihren anderen Arm um Willas zitternde Schultern legte. „Was ist los?“  
  
„Erinnerst du dich an die kleine Jungfrau von vorhin?“  
  
„Die Fünfzehnjährige? Die von Eric rausgeschmissen wurde?“  
  
„Genau die.“ Willa schniefte leise. „Nur dass sie von Eric nicht rausgeschmissen wurde. Als ich vorhin ins Büro kam, habe ich ihn dabei erwischt, wie er sich von ihr genährt hat.“  
  
„Was?“ Tara klang wütend und fassungslos zugleich. „Ich wusste, dass ich es nicht diesem Arschloch hätte überlassen dürfen, sie rauszubringen. Sich von irgendwelchen pubertierenden Kindern nähren, wie tief kann dieses Schwein eigentlich noch sinken?!“, zischte sie. „Mal abgesehen davon kann es uns in Teufels Küche bringen, wenn das rauskommt.“  
  
Willa nickte kläglich. „Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt. Dass sie ein Kind ist und überhaupt nicht weiß, was sie tut. Und er...“ Willa unterbrach sich.  
  
Taras ganzer Körper spannte sich an. „Was hat er getan?“, fragte sie gefährlich ruhig.  
  
„Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich verschwinden soll und dann hat er mich... er hat mich... gegen die Wand geschubst und...“ Willa rang mühsam um ihre Fassung, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich das Zittern ihres Körpers verstärkte, als die Erinnerung sie überwältigte. „Er will mich nicht mehr in seiner Nähe haben und... und...“  
  
„Was hat er noch getan, Kleine?“, hakte Tara nach.  
  
„Er hat mich gewürgt“, flüsterte Willa und erneut rollten Tränen über ihre Wangen.  
  
Taras Finger gruben sich in Willas Schulter. „Er hat was?“  
  
Willa schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und barg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Tara ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und ihre Fangzähne fuhren knackend aus.  
  
„Dieser verfluchte Mistkerl“, fauchte sie. Zornig sprang sie auf. „Wie kann er es wagen, so etwas zu tun? Aber damit kommt er nicht durch. Dieses Mal nicht!“  
  
Sie stürmte zur Tür.  
  
„Tara!“, rief Willa ängstlich, doch Tara nahm sie in ihrer Wut gar nicht wahr. Bevor sie allerdings die Tür erreicht hatte, wurde sie bereits aufgerissen und Pam erschien im Rahmen.  
  
„Was, zur Hölle, geht hier vor?“, fragte sie alarmiert.  
  
„Ich bringe ihn um!“, wütete Tara und wollte sich an ihr vorbei drängen.  
  
Pam hielt sie mühelos fest. „Ich weiß nicht, von wem du sprichst, aber dass du im Begriff bist, eine große Dummheit zu begehen, weiß ich mit Sicherheit. Worum geht es?“  
  
„Eric“, spie Tara zornbebend hervor.  
  
Pam zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Als ob ich es geahnt hätte, eine riesengroße Dummheit“, sagte sie und schob Tara zurück ins Zimmer.  
  
„Lass mich gefälligst los!“ Tara sträubte sich erfolglos gegen Pams festen Griff. „Er wird dafür bezahlen, wie er mit Willa umgesprungen ist!“  
  
„Würdest du dich bitte beruhigen und mir endlich sagen, was überhaupt los ist?“  
  
„Er ist ein mieses, perverses Schwein!“  
  
„Aha. Und weiter?“  
  
„Er hat sie angegriffen!“  
  
Pam seufzte und lockerte ihren Griff. „Geht es auch etwas ausführlicher oder hast du deine Fähigkeit, Nebensätze zu benutzen, urplötzlich verloren?“  
  
„Er hat Willa angegriffen!“, wiederholte Tara aufgebracht.  
  
„Ja, so weit waren wir schon.“ Pam sah zu Willa. „Was ist passiert?“  
  
Willa starrte sie furchtsam an und antwortete nicht. Pam verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Okay, würde mir jetzt bitte irgendjemand sagen, was zum Teufel vorgefallen ist? Eric hat Willa angegriffen? Warum?“  
  
„Er hat sich von einer Minderjährigen genährt“, antwortete Tara und schüttelte Pams Hand ab.  
  
Pam sah abwartend von einer zur anderen. „Und weiter?“, fragte sie schließlich.  
  
„Du sagst dazu nichts?“, fragte Tara schockiert.  
  
„Dazu, dass Eric sich von einer Minderjährigen genährt hat?“ Pam lachte leise. „Nein, wahrlich nicht. Die Kleine in dem grünen Top von vorhin, oder?“ Als sie die entsetzten Blicke der beiden Babyvampire sah, nickte sie plötzlich wissend. „Okay, ich verstehe. Bambi hat ihn erwischt und ihre moralischen Einwände kundgetan, was Eric nicht gefallen hat, stimmt‘s?“  
  
Tara schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Du findest es richtig, dass er sich von einem Kind genährt hat?“  
  
„So lange er sich dabei nicht erwischen lässt, soll er tun, was er will“, erwiderte Pam gleichmütig.  
  
„Ein Kind, Pam!“  
  
„Es ist ein recht neuartiges Gedankenkonstrukt, eine Fünfzehnjährige als Kind zu bezeichnen. Vor allem eine Fünfzehnjährige, die genug kriminelle Energie mitbringt, um sich an einem Türsteher vorbei zu schleichen, um in einen Vampirclub zu kommen.“  
  
„Und dass er Willa angegriffen hat, findest du auch richtig?“, fragte Tara zornig.  
  
Pam verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Natürlich nicht“, entgegnete sie stirnrunzelnd. „Aber es überrascht mich nicht. Und ihr solltet es beide besser wissen, als Eric eure neumodische Moral um die Ohren zu hauen, wenn er gerade isst oder fickt.“  
  
„Nun, ich stehe dem jedenfalls nicht so gleichgültig gegenüber wie du, und da es sonst keiner tut, werde ich jetzt da hochgehen und diesem Arschloch sagen, was ich von jemandem halte, der sich an kleinen Kindern und seinem Abkömmling vergeht“, fauchte Tara und ging wieder zur Tür.  
  
Pam trat ihr kopfschüttelnd in den Weg. „Ganz sicher nicht.“  
  
„Worauf du einen lassen kannst.“ Tara versuchte, sich an Pam vorbei zu schieben.  
  
„Du bleibst hier“, sagte Pam unbeeindruckt. Tara sah sie aus zornfunkelnden Augen an und auch Willa, die immer noch bebend auf ihrem Sarg saß, sah ängstlich zu ihr auf. Pam seufzte genervt und griff dann nach der Türklinke. „Und ich rede mit ihm.“  
  
„Du tust was?“, fragte Tara misstrauisch.  
  
„Ich rede mit ihm. Und du bleibst hier.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten verließ Pam das Zimmer und ging hoch zum Büro. Sie klopfte kurz und trat ein, ohne ein Herein abzuwarten. Eric saß am Schreibtisch und sah von seinem Laptop auf.  
  
„Ja?“, fragte er gereizt.  
  
Pam sog prüfend die Luft ein und nickte anerkennend.  
  
„Und, war sie so gut, wie sie riecht, die kleine Jungfrau?“  
  
„Besser“, erwiderte Eric kurz und senkte den Blick wieder auf den Bildschirm.  
  
„So ein vorzügliches Abendessen und trotzdem so schlechte Laune?“, fragte Pam und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hat dir Willas Auftritt so sehr auf den Magen geschlagen?“  
  
Eric sah wieder hoch und runzelte die Stirn. „Bist du deswegen hier? Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht.“  
  
„Eigentlich gar nichts“, stimmte Pam ihm zu. „Glaub mir, ich wüsste auch tausend andere Dinge, die ich gerade lieber tun würde.“  
  
„Und warum tust du die dann nicht?“  
  
Pam ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch fallen. „Lass mich dir erklären, wie die Dinge hier neuerdings ablaufen, denn offenbar hast du das noch nicht mitbekommen: Willa regt sich auf, Willa erzählt es Tara, Tara regt sich auf, Taras Aufregung verursacht mir Kopfschmerzen, ergo hänge ich mit drin. Vor allem, wenn mein liebreizender Abkömmling dann noch Anstalten macht, dir die Meinung zu geigen.“ Pam schlug ihre Beine übereinander und lehnte sich zurück. „Also bin ich jetzt hier.“  
  
„Du hättest Tara gerne den Vortritt lassen können“, entgegnete Eric und bleckte die Zähne. „Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen gewesen...“  
  
„Drohgebärden gegenüber meinem Abkömmling werde ich nicht akzeptieren, Eric“, warnte Pam scharf.  
  
„Du lässt dir von ihr eindeutig zu sehr auf der Nase herumtanzen. Babyvampire brauchen eine starke Hand.“  
  
„Mein Abkömmling ist hier gerade nicht das Thema.“  
  
„Ich lege keinen Wert darauf, mit dir über Willa zu sprechen.“  
  
Pam zuckte die Schultern. „Ich auch nicht. Eigentlich interessiert mich deine Beziehung zum Bambi einen Scheiß.“  
  
„Warum verschwindest du dann nicht einfach?“  
  
„Weil ich den beiden versprochen habe, dass ich mit dir rede.“ Pam betrachtete Eric. „Ich verstehe ehrlich gesagt bis heute nicht, was dich damals geritten hat, diesen kleinen Moralapostel zu wandeln. Aber da es nun mal so ist und sie nun dein ist, würde es unser beider Leben einfacher machen, wenn du dich etwas unauffälliger verhalten würdest.“  
  
„Unauffälliger?“, wiederholte Eric und seine Augen verdunkelten sich drohend.  
  
„Nähre dich meinethalben von Minderjährigen, so viel du willst. Mir ist es gleich, das weißt du. Aber tu es doch einfach so, dass dich niemand dabei sieht. Tara nicht, Willa nicht, gar keiner.“  
  
„Ich werde mich bestimmt nicht von den moralischen Bedenken irgendwelcher Babys einschränken lassen.“  
  
Pam seufzte tief. „Es würde unser Zusammenleben einfacher gestalten, wenn du den beiden nicht ständig unter die Nase reiben würdest, was für ein großer, böser Vampir du bist. Sie stammen nun mal aus einer anderen Zeit als du.“  
  
„Und es wird höchste Zeit, dass sie lernen, dass irgendwelche menschlichen Werte keine Rolle mehr spielen.“  
  
„Du wirst Willa ihre menschlichen Werte nicht austreiben können. Sie ist nicht so wie ich.“  
  
Eric bedachte Pam mit einem höhnischen Blick. „Das ist mir durchaus klar, vielen Dank.“  
  
„Ist es das?“, entgegnete Pam unbeeindruckt.  
  
„Wie lange spielst du jetzt schon Macherin, Pam?“, fragte Eric abschätzig. „Ein Jahr? Nein, warte, da war doch noch diese sechsmonatige Unterbrechung, wo dein Abkömmling ganz allein auf sich gestellt war, oder? Und du fühlst dich bemüßigt, mir zu erklären, wie ich mich als Macher zu verhalten habe? Ganz schön anmaßend, mein lieber Abkömmling, denkst du nicht?“ Eric warf ihr noch einen verächtlichen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Laptop zu.  
  
Pam starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Du gottverdammtes Arschloch“, flüsterte sie und ihre Augen verengten sich wütend. „Du wagst es, mir das vorzuwerfen? Du? Ausgerechnet du?! Wo Willa nur noch am Leben ist, weil Tara sich für sie den Arsch aufgerissen hat?“ Sie erhob sich abrupt und ging zur Tür.  
  
„Dein Rat ist in dieser Sache unerwünscht, Pam.“  
  
„Schön!“, zischte Pam, ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, und warf die Tür knallend hinter sich ins Schloss.  
  
Außer sich vor Wut stürmte sie die Kellertreppe hinunter und lief geradewegs Tara und Willa in die Arme, die auf sie gewartet hatten. Ein Blick in Pams vor Zorn lodernde Augen genügte, um Taras Fangzähne erneut hervorschießen zu lassen.  
  
„Was hat er getan?“, fragte sie dunkel grollend.  
  
„Nichts“, erwiderte Pam kurzangebunden und wollte sich an ihr vorbeischieben.  
  
Tara hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. „Pam! Was hat er getan?“  
  
Pam schüttelte sie unwirsch ab. „Nichts“, wiederholte sie.  
  
„Gut.“ Tara nickte und wandte sich der Treppe zu. „Dann frage ich ihn selbst.“  
  
Sofort stand Pam vor ihr und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, das wirst du nicht tun!“  
  
„Pam...“  
  
„Als deine Macherin befehle ich dir, dich heute und in den nächsten Tagen von Eric fern zu halten. Verstanden?“  
  
Tara zog resigniert ihre Fangzähne ein und nickte gehorsam.  
  
Pam wandte sich an Willa, die beklommen zu ihr aufsah: „Und dir kann ich nur raten, dich damit abzufinden, dass dein Macher das größte Arschloch ist, das über diesen Planeten wandelt. Ich habe es auch getan.“  
  
Sie drehte sich um und wollte in ihr Zimmer gehen, als Tara ihr in den Weg trat und sie forschend ansah.  
  
„Ist wirklich alles okay bei dir?“, fragte sie noch einmal.  
  
Pam betrachtete sie abweisend, doch als Tara sich von ihrer bösen Miene nicht beeindrucken ließ, huschte schließlich ein kurzes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Sie hob Taras Kinn an und küsste sie zärtlich.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich“, sagte sie leise und wischte einen Blutstropfen unter Taras Nase weg. „Geh schlafen. Und kümmere dich um Willa.“ Sie strich über Taras Wange, dann öffnete sie ihre Zimmertür. „Ach, und über das Blut auf meinem Morgenmantel aus chinesischer Seide reden wir noch“, warf sie beiläufig über die Schulter und verschwand endgültig in ihrem Zimmer.  
  
Tara sah nachdenklich auf die geschlossene Tür.  
  
„Verdammter Eric“, murmelte sie schließlich voller Abscheu.  
  
„Willst du ihr nicht vielleicht doch nachgehen?“, fragte Willa vorsichtig.  
  
„Nein.“ Tara drehte sich zu ihr um und schob ihre Hand in Willas.  
  
„Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen“, gestand Willa leise. „Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich meinetwegen auch noch mit Eric streitet.“  
  
„Jetzt gib dir bloß nicht die Schuld daran, dass Eric ein Arschloch ist“, mahnte Tara streng. „Das alles ist ganz allein Erics Schuld.“  
  
„Aber vielleicht braucht Pam dich jetzt.“  
  
„Vielleicht“, erwiderte Tara achselzuckend und lächelte Willa beruhigend zu. „Aber sie ist jetzt schon seit hundert Jahren an Eric gewöhnt. Du nicht. Du bist wichtiger.“  
  
Sie zog Willa an der Hand zu ihrem Zimmer hinüber. Wortlos begannen sie, die Polster und Bezüge aus ihren Särgen zu holen und auf den Boden zu legen. Dann legten sie sich nebeneinander, die Gesichter einander zugewandt und ihre Finger miteinander verschränkt. In der „herrenlosen Zeit“, wie Tara die sechs Monate ohne Eric und Pam inzwischen nannte, hatten sie oft in einem Bett geschlafen, dankbar für die Nähe und den Trost, den sie einander spenden konnten.  
  
„Wie geht’s dir?“, fragte Tara leise.  
  
„Besser“, antwortete Willa zögerlich. „Glaube ich zumindest. Aber ich sehe immer noch den zornigen Ausdruck seiner Augen vor mir und spüre seine Wut.“ Willa schauderte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damals, als er ständig gedroht hat, mich umzubringen, genauso viel Angst vor ihm hatte wie heute.“  
  
Tara verstärkte ihren Griff um Willas Hand, während sie zornig mit den Zähnen knirschte. „Ich würde dieses Arschloch immer noch liebend gerne umbringen.“  
  
„Wir waren uns so nahe in San Diego“, murmelte Willa traurig. „Er hat sich mir geöffnet, etwas Besonderes mit mir geteilt... Ich dachte, wir würden uns jetzt näher stehen, dass er mich endlich als seinen Abkömmling akzeptiert. Und jetzt sowas...“ Sie schluckte schwer. „Pam hat Recht, oder? Ich muss mich damit abfinden, dass er so ist. Er wird sich niemals ändern. Mich nie so akzeptieren, wie er sie akzeptiert...“ Willas Stimme wurde immer leiser und brach schließlich ab.  
  
„Ich glaube, du machst dir Illusionen darüber, wie sehr er Pam akzeptiert“, erwiderte Tara. „Du hast doch gesehen, wie sie zurückgekommen ist. Was auch immer er gesagt hat, es wird nichts Nettes gewesen sein.“  
  
„Aber er hat sie nicht angegriffen.“  
  
Tara schnaubte bitter. „Aber auch nur heute. Ich habe durchaus schon erlebt, dass er sie anschreit und auch angreift. Kurz nach meiner Wandlung, als ich die beiden das erste Mal zusammen erlebt habe, hat er sie auf die Theke geschleudert und gewürgt. Ich war im Büro, aber habe trotzdem alles mitangehört.“ Willa verkrampfte sich unter dem Eindruck des Bildes, das Tara heraufbeschwor, und Taras Stimme wurde sofort sanfter. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dir keine Angst machen. Ich hätte dir das nicht erzählen sollen.“  
  
„Doch.“ Willa drückte ihre Hand. „Doch. Es hilft. Wirklich. Es ist grausam, das zu sagen, aber es hilft zu wissen, dass er nicht nur zu mir so ist.“  
  
„Okay.“  
  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile.  
  
„Wirst du mir irgendwann erzählen, was in San Diego passiert ist?“, fragte Tara schließlich.  
  
„Wenn du mir erzählst, was Pam dir damals erzählt hat, damit du ihr verzeihst, dass sie dich verlassen hat.“  
  
Tara lächelte leicht. „Ich verstehe. Es gibt Geheimnisse, die wir nicht weiter erzählen können.“  
  
„Nein.“ Auch Willa lächelte in die Dunkelheit. „Danke, Tara.“  
  
„Wofür?“  
  
„Dafür, dass ich dich habe. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde. Nur mit Eric.“  
  
„Du würdest schon mit ihm fertig werden, Süße. Ganz sicher.“ Tara streichelte ihre Hand. „Du bist doch viel zu klug, um dich von jemandem wie Eric einschränken zu lassen. Mach es einfach wie er. Zieh dein Ding durch, ohne dass er es merkt.“  
  
„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht“, murmelte Willa nachdenklich.  
  
„Schlaf gut, Kleine.“  
  
„Schlaf gut.“  


 

°

  
Am nächsten Abend wurden die beiden rüde aus ihrem Schlummer gerissen, als Eric ohne Ankündigung in ihr Zimmer stürmte. Tara und Willa schraken hoch und Tara brachte sofort so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und Eric. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie den weiterreichenden Impuls unterdrücken, an Eric vorbei aus dem Zimmer zu laufen, um Pams Befehl noch gründlicher Folge zu leisten.  
  
„Du“, sagte Eric und deutete auf Willa, die aus schreckgeweiteten Augen zu ihm aufsah. „Ich erwarte dich in fünf Minuten oben. Wir gehen auf die Jagd.“  
  
„Was?“, fragte Willa verdutzt.  
  
Hinter Eric erschien Pam im Flur und beobachtete den Vorgang wachsam.  
  
„Wir gehen auf die Jagd“, wiederholte Eric ungeduldig und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Pam bleckte böse die Zähne, als sein Blick auf sie fiel, doch Eric beachtete sie nicht. „Fünf Minuten“, mahnte er noch, dann war er verschwunden.  
  
„Bastard“, murmelte Pam und sah prüfend zu Tara, die Eric sprachlos hinterher starrte.  
  
„Was war das?“, fragte sie benommen.  
  
„Das...“, antwortete Pam mit einer Handbewegung in Richtung der Treppe, „... war das, was bei Eric Northman einer Entschuldigung am nächsten kommt. Er tut so, als wäre nichts gewesen. Wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, Schneewittchen, wirst du ihn nicht noch einmal auf diese Sache ansprechen, denn dann könnte er wirklich ungemütlich werden. Und sehr nachtragend.“  
  
Sie machte Anstalten, wieder in ihrem Zimmer zu verschwinden, während Willa eilig in ihre Klamotten schlüpfte.  
  
„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, deinen Befehl aufzuheben?“, rief Tara Pam hinterher. „Ich möchte nicht jedes Mal davonlaufen müssen, wenn Eric sich mir nähert.“  
  
„Nicht, solange wir beide noch wütend auf ihn sind“, antwortete Pam. Sie drehte sich wieder um und warf Tara unter halbgesenkten Lidern einen langen Blick zu. „Aber wie es aussieht, haben wir gleich sturmfreie Bude. Wir könnten unsere Wut sinnvoll nutzen.“ Sie lächelte verführerisch.  
  
Tara sah zu Willa. „Kommst du klar?“  
  
Willa griff nach ihrer Jacke. „Ja“, antwortete sie. „Ich komme klar.“ Ihre Stimme klang fest und Tara nickte zufrieden.  
  
„Lass dich bloß nicht von ihm unterkriegen.“  
  
Willa hob entschlossen das Kinn. „Werde ich nicht“, versprach sie.  
  
  
  


 

°°°


	42. Am Scheideweg (Pam/Tara/Eric/Willa)

 

 

_ "Get off of her, she's mine! […] You have no right to lay your hands on her!" _

_"Get out of my sight before I kill you!" _

  _“Oh my God, he was right, you're a fucking monster!" _

  
  
  
„Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass der neue Barkeeper uns bestiehlt“, sagte Pam und sah zu Eric hinüber. „Warum passiert uns das immer mit den Personen, die du einstellst?“  
  
Eric blickte von seinem Handy auf. „Der süße Mexikaner?“, fragte er und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Sowas Ungezogenes. Ich werde ihn mir gleich morgen vornehmen. Tara kann ja ein paar Schichten mehr schieben, bis wir jemand Neues haben.“  
  
Tara saß mit Willa an einem der leeren Tische. Willa war in ein Buch über Vampirgeschichte vertieft, während Tara damit beschäftigt war, endlich mal wieder eine Mail an Lafayette zu schreiben.  
  
„Kannst du knicken“, sagte sie, ohne Eric eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
  
„Nicht wirklich ein Vorschlag, Tara“, erklärte Eric desinteressiert, während er sich wieder seinem Handy zuwandte.  
  
„Ich mach‘s trotzdem nicht“, antwortete Tara und klappte den Laptop zu. „Und wo wir schon dabei sind, eine Gehaltserhöhung wäre auch mal ganz angemessen, findet ihr nicht? Soweit ich weiß, hat der süße, langfingrige Mexikaner mehr verdient als ich.“  
  
„Schlechter Zeitpunkt, Tara“, entgegnete Pam genervt.  
  
„Ja, das ist deine Standardantwort zu dem Thema, aber weißt du was? Ich kündige. Jeder Mensch in dieser Stadt würde mir mehr bezahlen als ihr und ich müsste obendrein weniger Sonderschichten schieben“, erwiderte Tara hitzig.  
  
„Eine schöne Idee.“ Pam lächelte liebenswürdig. „Warum suchst du dir nicht auch gleich eine neue Unterkunft? Bestimmt gibt es auch anderswo in der Stadt so schöne Zimmer, wo du mietfrei wohnen kannst.“  
  
„Leckt mich doch am Arsch“, schnaubte Tara.  
  
Eric warf Tara einen scharfen Blick zu. „Etwas mehr Respekt wäre angemessen. Im Übrigen kannst du froh sein, dass du überhaupt Geld bekommst, schließlich ist das hier ein Familienbetrieb.“  
  
„Familienbetrieb?“, fragte Tara höhnisch. „Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich die einzige bin, die hier wirklich arbeitet. Du und Pam lasst euch höchstens bewundernde Blicke auf eurem Thron zuwerfen, während ihr euer Dinner aussucht und ich bin Barkeeperin, Tänzerin, Kellnerin... was immer ihr gerade braucht. Ich habe es echt satt, eure beschissene Sklavin zu spielen.“  
  
„Die Rassistenkarte… Es ist doch immer wieder eine helle Freude, mit deinem Abkömmling zu diskutieren, Pam.“  
  
„Weil Rassismus dir ja auch total fremd ist, was?“, fragte Tara patzig.  
  
Eric lächelte boshaft. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was für wunderbare Zeiten das noch waren, damals, als Rassismus die Grundlage des menschlichen Zusammenlebens war.“ Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete Tara spöttisch. „Ein braver Vampir musste nur ein bisschen Geld aufwenden um sein Abendessen völlig legal zu erwerben. Und niemanden hat es interessiert, wenn die Sklaven nie wieder aufgetaucht sind. Ich erinnere mich da an einige herrliche Nächte! Wir lebten geradezu im Überfluss.“  
  
Willa warf ihrem Macher einen entsetzten Blick zu, während sie gleichzeitig die Hand beruhigend nach Tara ausstrecken wollte, doch diese war bereits aufgesprungen. Sie schäumte vor Wut.  
  
„Du verdammtes Arschloch!“  
  
„Damals hatte Familie natürlich noch einen ganz anderen Stellenwert“, fuhr Eric ungerührt fort, „Abkömmlinge hätten alles für ihre Macher getan und waren sogar dankbar dafür. Wie wäre es, wenn wir diese schöne Tradition wieder aufleben lassen? Du arbeitest fortan einfach umsonst, wie wäre das? Wann immer ich es von dir verlange, im Dienste der Familieninteressen...“  
  
„Familie?“, fauchte Tara zornbebend. „Komm mir doch nicht mit Familie. Du kümmerst dich doch auch einen Scheißdreck darum. Pam ist deine persönliche Leibsklavin...“  
  
„Tara!“, protestierte Pam wütend.

„... für Willa interessierst du dich einen Scheiß und deine hochnäsige und fanatische Schlampe von einer Schwester hätte keinen Finger gerührt, um mir oder Pam zu helfen... Sie war wahrscheinlich zu beschäftigt damit, sich einmal durch die gesamte Autorität zu vögeln. Nur der Bruder war wohl doch irgendwann zu langweilig. Aber wer könnte es ihr verdenken? Nach mehr als hundert Jahren würde sich wohl jeder endlich mal wieder nach echter Befriedigung sehnen…“

„Tara!“, wiederholte Pam warnend, während Willa scharf die Luft einzog.

„Und dann verlangst gerade du unbedingten Gehorsam. Du, dessen größenwahnsinnige Pläne uns alle ins Unglück stürzen. Es ist eigentlich ein Wunder, dass nur Nora als Kollateralschaden deines letzten tollen Planes gestorben ist, als du geglaubt hast, es mit der Macht von Louisiana aufnehmen zu können. So viel zu deinem beschissenen Familiensinn.“  
  
Im Bruchteil eines Herzschlags stand Eric vor ihr. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?“, fragte er leise und musterte Tara lauernd.  
  
Tara sah trotzig zu ihm auf. „Du hast mich genau verstanden. Du bist Schuld daran, dass Nora tot ist und das weißt du auch.“  
  
Erics Fänge fuhren mit einem Klacken aus und mit einem furchterregenden Knurren hatte er Tara an der Kehle gepackt. „Du willst diese Familie nicht? Dann verabschiede dich von ihr…“  
  
Es war nur eine beinahe nachlässige Bewegung von Erics Hand, doch Taras Körper flog durch den Raum und prallte hart gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand.  
  
„Eric!“ Ein entsetzter Schrei aus zwei Mündern.  
  
Willa eilte an Taras Seite, die sich benommen aufrichtete, während Pam sich schützend vor ihren Abkömmling stellte.  
  
„Wage es nicht, Eric!“  
  
„Geh mir aus dem Weg, Pam!“  
  
„Nein!“ Pam hielt seinem wutentbrannten Blick entschlossen stand. „Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass du Hand an sie legst. Niemals.“

„Versuch mich aufzuhalten“, sagte Eric drohend.

„Das kann ich nicht, das weiß ich.“ Pam nickte, ohne Eric aus den Augen zu lassen. „Aber dann sei es so. Zuerst mich.“  
  
„Du vergisst deinen Platz.“  
  
„Das ist mein Platz: zwischen dir und ihr.“  
  
„Ich bin dein verdammter Macher, Pam“, Eric beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, der Ausdruck seiner Augen wild und gefährlich, „und ich befehle dir, mich durchzulassen.“  
  
„Und ich bin ihre Macherin“, antwortete Pam unbeirrt.  
  
„Du hast zu gehorchen!“, knurrte Eric dunkel und trat näher an sie heran.  
  
„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Nicht mehr.“ Ein leichtes Beben schlich sich in Pams Stimme.  
  
Eine Hand legte sich um ihren Unterkiefer und zwang ihr Gesicht weiter nach oben. „So lautet also deine Wahl?“ Der Druck verstärkte sich. „Denkst du etwa wirklich, ich hätte Skrupel dich zu töten?“ Eric stieß einen abschätzigen Laut aus. „Indem du mir deine Loyalität verweigerst, hast du jedes Anrecht auf meine Gnade verloren. Und wofür? Das Überbleibsel eines dummen Handels?“  
  
„Sie ist _nicht_ das Überbleibsel eines dummen Handels!“ Pam hatte ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Sie ist mein Abkömmling, Eric, mein Kind. Sie ist alles für mich. Lebenslange Verantwortung, erinnerst du dich daran?“  
  
„Du wolltest sie nicht einmal haben!“, brüllte Eric und ließ ihr Gesicht wieder los.  
  
„Ebenso wenig wie du mich eigentlich wolltest. Ist es nicht so?“ Pams Augen blitzten zornig. „Aber jetzt ist sie mein. Und ich werde sie beschützen. Auch vor dir, wenn ich wirklich dazu gezwungen bin. Weil sie als mein Abkömmling mehr für mich sein muss als mein Macher.“  
  
Erics Augen verengten sich leicht bei diesen Worten. „Sie spuckt auf mich und damit auch auf dich“, fuhr er schließlich mit leiserer Stimme fort. „Und du weißt es, aber bist zu feige, die Konsequenzen zu ziehen. Wo ist deine Stärke hin? Die Frau, die selbst vor der Erpressung eines Vampirs nicht zurückschreckte? Das…“, er deutete auf Tara, „…ist es, was du dafür eingetauscht hast? Behalte die Kontrolle über deine Gefühle, Pam! Sie haben dich schon immer schwach werden lassen.“  
  
„Du nennst es Schwäche, dass ich mich dir in den Weg stelle, um sie zu retten? Schwäche, dass ihr Leben mehr bedeutet als mein eigenes?“, fragte Pam fassungslos. „Sie trägt mein Blut. Dein Blut. Sie gehört zur Familie, Eric. So lange ich ein Teil deines Blutes bin, ist sie es auch. Sie gehört zu mir. Für immer.“  
  
„Nora gehörte zu dieser Familie. Sie hat alles für sie gegeben! Dein Kind ist es noch nicht einmal wert, ihren Namen auszusprechen. Sie interessiert sich einen Scheiß für unsere Familie, für das Blut. Sie hat keine Ahnung, was es bedeutet, was für ein Geschenk du ihr gemacht hast!“  
  
Pam lächelte bitter. „Ich rede nicht schlecht über die Toten. Aber deine Schwester hatte keine besonders hohe Meinung von mir und wäre auch nicht in die Autorität zurückgekehrt, um mich zu retten.“ Eric bleckte die Zähne, doch Pam ließ sich nicht beirren. „Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe. Tara war ein Baby und hat nicht gezögert. Sie hat nie gezögert. Sie ist unglaublich loyal, mir gegenüber, Willa gegenüber, und sie würde auch deinen Arsch retten, wenn sie müsste. Und sie ist stark. Sie ist jeden Tropfen unseres Blutes wert.“  
  
Eric starrte sie für einen Moment wütend an, dann stieß er die Luft aus und sah zu Tara und Willa, die ihren Streit angespannt beobachteten. „Tara, komm her!“ Zögernd sah Tara zu Pam. „Jetzt!“ Pam nickte unmerklich. Tara erhob sich und kam langsam zu ihnen herüber. Als sie nur noch eine Armlänge von Eric entfernt war, packte dieser sie jedoch plötzlich am Hals und riss sie herum. Hart prallte sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Theke. Pam stieß ein lautes Fauchen aus und wollte vorspringen, doch ein Blick von Eric hielt sie zurück. „Ich erkenne deine Loyalität gegenüber meinen Abkömmlingen an und diese ist es auch, die dich hier und jetzt rettet“, begann Eric und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Tara. „Aber für dich gilt dasselbe wie für deine Macherin: Entscheide dich gegen mich und du verlierst meine Gnade! Du magst zur Familie gehören, doch du stehst ganz an ihrem Ende. Du bist das letzte Glied.“ Eric zog sie wieder näher an sich heran. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch zwei fingerbreit voneinander entfernt. „Mein Vertrauen bekommt man nicht umsonst, Tara. Deine Macherin hat es sich verdient und ihr zur Liebe gebe ich dir diese Chance. Ich hoffe, du bist dir über die Tragweite dessen bewusst, was sie gerade bereit war für dich zu geben. Solltest du es jedoch noch ein Mal wagen, Noras Namen in den Mund zu nehmen, wird selbst Pam dich nicht mehr retten können.“ Eric gab Tara einen letzten Stoß, bevor er sie losließ und sich Willa zuwandte: „Mitkommen!“  
  
Willa richtete sich eilig auf und beeilte sich, Eric zu folgen, doch ihr ängstlicher Blick huschte zu Pam und Tara zurück. Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel, sackte Tara in sich zusammen. Sofort war Pam bei ihr.  
  
„Es ist vorbei, Baby“, flüsterte sie und streichelte beruhigend ihr Haar, „er wird dir nichts tun.“  
  
„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher“, murmelte Tara zittrig. „Können wir irgendwo hingehen, wo er nicht ist? Bitte?“  
  
Pam nickte.  
  
„Wir gehen zu Ginger“, sagte sie kurzentschlossen und zog Tara hoch, „komm.“

 

°

 

Die nächste Palette flog gegen die Wand des Fangtasias und zerbrach mit einem lauten Krachen. Tausende von Splittern flogen durch die Luft.  
Mit ausgefahren Fängen wirbelte Eric herum. Seine Augen huschten wild über den Innenhof und suchten nach einem neuen Opfer, an dem er seine Wut auslassen konnte. Willa machte sich noch kleiner.  
  
„ _Kind!_ “ Eric trat nach einem bereits halbzerfetzten Karton. „Was soll das entschuldigen?“  
  
Aufgebracht tigerte er umher. Willas Anwesenheit schien er bereits vergessen zu haben, als die Tür des Hinterausgangs ins Schloss gefallen war.  
  
„Dieses Verhalten ist untragbar! Und sie ist zu blind, um es zu sehen! Opfern? Für sowas?“  
  
„Sie“, sagte Willa leise, doch Eric nahm sie gar nicht wahr.  
  
„Das ist also das Ergebnis? Der Lohn für meine Mühe? Sie schmeißt ihr Leben einfach so weg, für Nichts? Das ist es, was sie in den hundert Jahren gelernt hat?“  
  
„Für Tara“, verbesserte Willa ein weiteres Mal.  
  
Eric fuhr herum und taxierte sie mit vor Zorn dunklen Augen. „Was?“  
  
„Für Tara… Nicht… nicht Nichts!“  
  
„Willst du mich verarschen?“, fauchte Eric und kam mit langen Schritten auf sie zu.  
  
Willa zog die Schultern hoch und schüttelte eilig den Kopf. „N-nein. Aber sie ist nicht irgendein Ding“, fügte sie hinzu. Willas Stimme überschlug sich fast, als sie Erics Blick sah, doch sie blieb stehen, widerstand mühevoll dem Impuls, fortzurennen.  
  
„Und in welcher Weise macht das die Sache jetzt besser?“, fragte Eric mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme.  
  
„Sie lebt.“  
  
„Ja!“ Der Schrei ließ Willa zusammenfahren. „Du hast das Grundproblem erkannt! Glückwunsch!“  
  
„Du hättest sie fast getötet“, wisperte Willa und schaute zu Boden.  
  
„Und?! Wach endlich auf! Wir sind Vampire! Ich habe Tausende getötet, die es weit weniger verdient haben!“  
  
„Ja, aber… Tara gehört zu uns. Sie ist wie eine Schwester fü-…“ Erschrocken sprang Willa zurück, als Eric plötzlich einen Arm hochriss. Voller Angst schaute sie zu ihm auf und drückte sich schutzsuchend gegen die Mauer.  
  
Eric erstarrte. Langsam senkte er seine Hand wieder und trat etwas von ihr zurück. „Hey, ganz ruhig.“  
  
Willa rührte sich nicht.  
  
„Ich habe nur ausgeholt, weil… Es war nur eine Geste, okay? Ich wollte dich nicht schlagen.“  
  
Willa gab ein schwaches Nicken von sich, blieb aber, wo sie war.  
  
„Du glaubst mir nicht“, erkannte Eric fassungslos und brachte mehr Abstand zwischen sie.  
  
„Nein… ich… ich weiß nicht.“ Vorsichtig richtete sich Willa wieder auf, ohne ihn dabei jedoch einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen. „Du hast Tara verletzt. Du hast sie einfach angegriffen und gegen die Wand geschleudert. Und du hättest sie getötet, wenn Pam nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre. Und sie hast du auch…“ Willa verstummte.  
  
Eric fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Aber ich habe dich nicht angerührt. Und ich hätte es auch jetzt nicht getan.“  
  
„Okay“, erwiderte Willa leise, doch die Zweifel, die in ihren Worten mitschwangen, waren kaum zu überhören.  
  
„Was hätte ich für einen Grund gehabt, dich jetzt zu schlagen?“  
  
„Du bist wütend.“  
  
„Aber doch nicht auf dich!“, rief Eric aus.  
  
„Ich habe sie verteidigt.“ Willa wich seinem Blick aus.  
  
„Das ist nicht verboten.“  
  
„Du hast Pam gedroht, weil sie es getan hat“, wandte Willa leise ein.  
  
Nachdenklich musterte Eric sie. „Das war doch etwas völlig anderes.“  
  
„Wir sind beide deine Abkömmlinge, aber jeder weiß, dass sie weit über mir steht. Trotzdem hast du es getan…“ Sie sah wieder auf. „Und es schien nicht das erste Mal gewesen zu sein.“  
  
„Willa, wir sind Vampire. Das ist nichts Ungew-…“  
  
„Ungewöhnliches, ich weiß. Und ich werde mich daran gewöhnen müssen, auch wenn ich es lieber nicht tun würde. Aber wärst du ein Mensch, wären wir alle eine normale, menschliche Familie, dann würde ich die Polizei anrufen und dich anzeigen.“ Die Bestimmtheit, mit der Willa es aussprach, ließ Eric verwundert aufblicken. „Jedenfalls hoffe ich das…“  
  
Sprachlos starrte Eric sie an, dann schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf. „Wie bitte?“  
  
„Ich weiß, dass das normal war, als du und Pam noch keine Vampire wart, aber ich habe zu viel über häusliche Gewalt gelesen und gehört, als dass ich das einfach akzeptieren könnte.“  
  
„Häusliche Gewalt?“  
  
„Du hast sie verletzt“, sagte Willa noch einmal. „Wissentlich verletzt…“ Zur Unterstreichung ihrer Worte zeigte sie ihm ihre von Taras Blut verklebten Finger.  
  
„Verdammt, bist du jung“, meinte Eric nach einer Weile. „Okay, Willa, ich verstehe dein Problem, aber menschliches Rechtsverständnis ist bei Vampiren nicht anwendbar.“  
  
„Warum nicht? Sie hatten Angst vor dir und Tara hatte Schmerzen. Wieso wird das heutzutage immer noch als richtig angesehen?“  
  
„Die Erziehung von Menschenkindern ist nicht mit der von Vampiren zu vergleichen. Jeder von uns bringt eigene moralische Grundsätze und Weltanschauungen mit sich, kein Vampir startet bei null. Und Babyvampire sind unberechenbar. Der einzige, der anfangs zwischen ihnen und einem Massenmord steht, ist ihr Macher.“ Eric runzelte die Stirn. „Ich muss dir doch jetzt nicht wirklich was von triebhaften Verhalten und vampirischen Impulsen erzählen, oder?“  
  
„Nein…“, gestand Willa widerwillig.  
  
„Man kann Vampire nicht einfach zehn Minuten in die Ecke stellen. Das mag bei Menschen helfen, aber deren Hirne waren schon immer eher simpel“, fuhr Eric fort. „Junge Vampire müssen geführt werden. Sie müssen Kontrolle lernen und Respekt, sonst überleben sie keine drei Jahre.“  
  
„Aber diese Art von Respekt wäre nur das Ergebnis ihrer Angst.“  
  
„Wer einen älteren Vampir reizt und keine Angst hat, wäre ziemlich dumm und es daher wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wert, noch länger zu leben.“  
  
Willa biss sich kurz auf die Lippe und wandte den Kopf zur Seite.  
  
„Wenn du es nicht von selbst tust, werde ich dir befehlen zu sprechen“, warnte Eric, doch seine Stimme klang sanft.  
  
Unsicher rieb Willa über das getrocknete Blut. „Macher sind immer älter.“  
  
Eric nickte langsam. „Und du hast einen der ältesten erwischt.“ Er neigte leicht den Kopf und schien nachzudenken. Dann deutete er ihr mit einem Fingerzeig an, näher zu treten. „Komm mal her.“  
  
Zaghaft kam Willa der Aufforderung nach.  
  
„Diese Angst, die du gerade verspürst, gilt nur mir?“  
  
Willa schwieg, wagte nicht, es laut auszusprechen.  
  
Eric stieß einen resignierten Seufzer aus. „Okay, wie du willst. Als dein Macher befehle ich dir, auf meine Frage zu antworten.“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Verstehst du, warum ich so wütend geworden bin?“  
  
„Tara hat es darauf angelegt, dich zu reizen, aber das hat sie schon öfter.“  
  
„Wann tut sie das nicht?“ Erneut glomm Zorn in Erics Augen auf. „Aber diesmal ist sie zu weit gegangen.“  
  
„Es ging um die Familie, ich weiß. Aber sie gehört doch auch zu uns.“  
  
„Nein, nicht nur die Familie…“, widersprach Eric, „Nora… Sie hat sie beleidigt, ihren Namen in den Schmutz gezogen. Das werde ich nicht dulden, niemals, auch nicht von dir. Hörst du?“ Seine Miene war ernst und ein harter Zug hatte sich um seinen Mund gelegt.  
  
Willa nickte. „Aber Tara hat eigentlich gar nichts gegen Nora. Sie wusste nur, dass sie dich damit treffen kann. Deshalb hat sie das alles gesagt.“  
  
„Das ist mir klar“, knurrte Eric. „Aber es entschuldigt nichts! Sie hat es darauf angelegt, also hat sie auch die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Schlimmer ist, dass Pam nicht begreift, dass sie sie so nicht halten kann. Der nächste ältere Vampir wird Tara töten, da kann sie sich noch so häufig dazwischen werfen und um ihr Leben flehen. Letztendlich wird sie ihr den wahren Tod bringen.“ Eric stieß die Luft aus. „Ich habe mein Leben mit Godric für dich aufgegeben, ich habe dir meinen gesamten Besitz zugesprochen, das Fangtasia, ich bin vor dem Mörder meiner Familie in die Knie gegangen, um dich zu retten. Und nun schmeißt du dein Leben einfach weg? Für sie?“ Erics Blick ging ins Leere, war gefangen in weit entfernten Vergangenheiten.  
  
„Sie liebt Tara und deshalb würde sie auch alles für sie opfern“, sagte Willa mit gedämpfter Stimme. „So, wie sie es gelernt hat…“  
  
Eric drehte sich ihr wieder zu. Der Schatten eines Lächelns huschte über seine Lippen. „Ich sollte aufhören, dich zu unterschätzen. Du könntest mir sonst noch gefährlich werden.“ Seine Augen glitten über ihr ernstes Gesicht, hin zu den blutigen Händen. „Du musst mich nicht fürchten, kleiner Vampir. Wenn es nicht sein muss, werde ich dir nichts tun.“  
  
„Das heißt, du würdest mich verletzen?“  
  
„Ich wäre ein Idiot, würde ich dir in dieser Hinsicht etwas versprechen. Die Ewigkeit verbindet uns. Es wird Situationen geben, in denen ich es muss. Aber nicht weil es mir Spaß macht, sondern um dich oder andere vor dir zu schützen. Verstehst du?“  
  
Willa nickte leicht.  
  
„Bisher hast du mich nicht enttäuscht, Willa Burrell. Du bist klug und handelst stets mit Bedacht. Und du weißt, wann man lieber schweigen sollte. Das ist in deinem Alter eine sehr wertvolle Eigenschaft. Denke nicht, ich würde dich deswegen nicht sehen oder dir weniger Wert zusprechen. Pam und mich verbindet jedoch eine Geschichte, die wir noch nicht haben. Sie und ich, wir haben alles geteilt und alles erlebt, niemand kennt und versteht sie besser. Aber auch du bist mein Kind und auch wir werden einst auf eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit zurückblicken. Wir werden Fehler machen und uns streiten und wir werden daraus lernen. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass ich nicht perfekt bin, aber einer Sache kannst du dir immer sicher sein: Ich, als dein Macher, werde dir niemals wissentlich schaden. Das ist es, was ich dir wirklich versprechen kann.“  
  
„Okay.“  
  
Gedankenverloren hob Eric eine Hand und strich mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange. „Pam war so anders als du. Jedermann wusste, dass sie eine Hure war. Sie hat es nie versteckt. Es war wie ein Schild, was sie voll trotzigem Stolz vor sich her trug. Die Art wie sie durch die Straßen San Franciscos lief… Sie war wie eine Königin. Die Königin der Barbary Coast. Man sah ihr ihre hohe Geburt schon von weitem an, sie lag in jeder ihrer Bewegungen, in jedem Blick, und doch war sie ein Teil dieser Welt. Sie herrschte über die Nacht, hatte ihre schönsten aber auch dunkelsten Seiten kennengelernt. Und sie hatte sie überlebt. Nichts und Niemand hatte sie brechen können.“ Ein sehnsüchtiger Ausdruck zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. „Das Comstock Bordell war eines der teuersten Etablissements in der Stadt. Andere Vampire hatten es mir empfohlen. Hübsche, gesunde Frauen, sehr talentiert, ruhige, saubere Zimmer… Es hat in Strömen geregnet, als ich das erste Mal dort vorbeikam. Ein Freier hatte zu viel getrunken und wohl eines der Mädchen verletzt. Pam stand dort auf der Treppe und schaute zu, wie die Männer ihn raustrugen und auf die Straße warfen. Der Blick, mit dem sie auf ihn herabsah, als wäre er irgendein Tier… Hätte sie die Möglichkeit gehabt, sie hätte ihn eigenhändig getötet.“ Eric lachte tonlos. „Er war wohl eines der widerlichsten Abendessen, das ich je hatte… Voller Pferdescheiße und nach Alkohol stinkend. Godric sagte immer zu uns, dass man es einfach wissen würde, wenn jemand der Richtige ist. Und er hatte Recht. Ich wusste es seit dieser Nacht, auch wenn es erst Pams ganz besonderer Überzeugungsarbeit bedurfte, damit ich es auch verstand.“  
  
„Aber warum glaubt sie dann, dass du sie nicht wolltest?“  
  
„Ich habe ihr nie davon erzählt. Schlimm genug, dass ein Mensch einen fast tausend Jahre alten Vampir überlistet hat. Das wäre ich ja nie wieder losgeworden…“  
  
Sie lächelten sich zu.  
  
„Komm, die Sonne geht bald auf.“ Eric legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und führte sie zurück zur Tür. Langsam schritten sie nebeneinander durch den Gang. „Pam war es gewohnt, gegen überlegene Gegner zu kämpfen und mochte es auch noch so ausweglos sein. Sie hat in ihrem menschlichen Leben kaum etwas anderes getan. Aber du bist anders.“  
  
„Jung und naiv?“, fragte Willa. Es klang verletzt.  
  
„Beides, aber das ist nicht unbedingt eine Schwäche. Du kämpfst nur, wenn du es musst. Damit versetzt du mich als Macher in eine sehr entspannte Position. Danke dafür…“ Eric zwinkerte ihr zu.  
  
„Hm.“  
  
„Du musst dich nicht an ihr messen. In manchen Bereichen mag dein Denken noch naiv sein, dafür bist du uns in anderen schon jetzt weit überlegen.“ Eric öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und ließ sie eintreten. „Geh jetzt schlafen. Wir können ein anderes Mal weiterreden.“  
  
Willa ging zu ihrem Sarg hinüber und zog sich ihre Hose und ihr T-Shirt aus. Als sie sich ihr Nachthemd übergestreift hatte, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Eric um. „Ihr werdet euch doch wieder vertragen, oder?“  
  
„Wir werden sehen…“, erwiderte Eric leise und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

 

°

 

Gingers unterirdischer Verschlag war winzig und beinhaltete außer einem schmalen Feldbett nur blanken Betonboden.  
  
„Nimm das Bett“, wies Pam Tara an, „ich schlafe auf dem Boden.“  
  
Ihr Abkömmling ließ sich widerspruchslos auf die Pritsche fallen. Getrocknetes Blut verklebte das Haar an ihrem Hinterkopf und sie wirkte noch immer benommen. Sie zog ihre Beine an die Brust und schlang ihre Arme darum, doch auch das konnte ihr Zittern nicht unterdrücken. Pam konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Nachdem die Anspannung aus ihrem Körper gewichen war, fühlte auch sie sich schwach, wenn sie an die Mordlust in Erics Augen zurückdachte. Zum Glück hatte Ginger keine weiteren Fragen gestellt, als Pam ihr rigoros klar gemacht hatte, dass sie nicht über die Gründe ihres plötzlichen Auftauchens vor ihrer Haustür zu reden wünschte. Sie hatte ohne ein weiteres Wort den Durchgang zu ihrem Keller freigegeben und Pam war ihr zutiefst dankbar dafür. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Erics Zorn nicht dazu führen würde, dass er ihnen hinterherkam. Und darauf vertrauen, dass er sich nicht gegen Willa wenden würde.  
  
Pam schloss erschöpft die Augen. Es war ihr kaum möglich, einen ruhigen Gedanken zu fassen und das beunruhigte sie über die Maßen, denn normalerweise konnte sie sich auf ihren kühlen Kopf selbst in Gefahrensituationen verlassen. _Beruhige dich ,_ befahl sie sich, _Tara ist in Sicherheit. Du auch. Denk nach, was jetzt zu tun ist._ Dass von Tara Wellen aus Furcht und Schock ausgingen, machte es ihr nicht einfacher. _Du hättest damit rechnen müssen, dass das eines Tages passiert ,_ schalt sie sich selbst. _Du hast oft genug am eigenen Leib gespürt, wozu Eric fähig ist, und Tara ist der jähzornigste, streitsüchtigste Abkömmling, mit dem je ein Macher gestraft war. Du hättest darauf vorbereitet sein müssen, dich irgendwann zwischen ihnen wiederzufinden._  
  
Unruhig begann sie, in dem Verschlag auf und ab zu wandern. So sehr sie auch versuchte, Taras Empfindungen auszusperren, es gelang ihr nicht. Taras Angst war zu stark und überschwemmte ihr gemeinsames Band geradezu.  
  
„Herrgott nochmal, Tara, könntest du dich besser kontrollieren, ich versuche zu denken“, schimpfte sie.  
  
Tara zuckte erschrocken zusammen und Pam hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen.  
  
„Entschuldige“, murmelte sie und ließ sich neben ihr auf dem Feldbett nieder.  
  
„Es geht gleich wieder“, versicherte Tara ihr hastig und versuchte krampfhaft, ihren Körper ruhig zu halten.  
  
Pam streichelte beruhigend ihren Arm. „Ist schon gut. Es war alles zu viel, für uns beide.“  
  
„Er hätte mich wirklich umgebracht, oder?“, fragte Tara leise.  
  
Pam schwieg. Allein die Vorstellung schmerzte zur sehr, um sie laut auszusprechen.  
  
„Was ist mit Willa?“  
  
„Er wird ihr nichts tun“, sagte Pam fest. „Sicher nicht.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, dass mit Nora zu sagen. Aber was er da gesagt hat...“, Tara ballte hilflos die Fäuste, „... ich war so wütend.“  
  
„Ich weiß, ich habe es deutlich wahrgenommen.“ Pam seufzte. „Ich hätte früher eingreifen sollen, aber ich habe es nicht kommen sehen. Es tut mir Leid.“  
  
„Es tut dir Leid?“, fragte Tara fassungslos. „Du hast mir mein verdammtes Leben gerettet und dabei dein eigenes riskiert. Und das alles nur wegen meiner großen Klappe. Gott, es haben mir schon verdammt viele prophezeit, dass sie eines Tages mein Untergang sein würde.“  
  
Pam zog Tara in ihre Arme.  
  
„Du musst deine Wut besser unter Kontrolle bekommen, das leugne ich nicht. Und auch, dass du Eric wirklich nicht reizen solltest. Aber was er heute getan hat, ist nicht zu rechtfertigen. Leider ist er in den letzten tausend Jahren nicht unbedingt besonnener geworden.“  
  
Tara schmiegte sich enger an sie. „Was du da heute alles gesagt hast...“  
  
„... war so gemeint“, antwortete Pam ruhig.  
  
„Danke“, flüsterte Tara, „für mein beschissenes Leben und so.“  
  
Pam hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.  
  
„Schlaf“, sagte sie, „bevor die Blutungen anfangen.“  
  
„Aber was tun wir jetzt?“, fragte Tara und die Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme ließ Pam ihre Umarmung verstärken.  
  
„Ich denke darüber nach“, versicherte sie ihr, doch tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie bereits, dass es nur eine Lösung geben konnte.

 

°

 

Pam blieb kurz vor der Tür zum Büro stehen, dann hob sie entschlossen die Hand, klopfte und trat ein. Eric saß hinter dem Schreibtisch. Er blickte nur kurz auf, musterte Pams blutverschmierte Augen und die getrockneten Blutreste an ihren Ohren, dann tippte er weiter auf seinem Laptop herum.  
  
„Nicht gut geschlafen in Gingers winzigem Kabuff?“  
  
„Wenig.“ Pam fuhr sich über die Augen. „Ich habe nachgedacht.“  
  
„Und zu was für einem Ergebnis bist du gekommen?“  
  
Pam atmete tief ein. „Wir gehen weg, Tara und ich.“  
  
Eric nickte. „Wenn sie das ist, was du willst, halte ich das auch für das Beste“, antwortete er, ohne aufzuschauen.  
  
Pam schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Gott, Eric.“ Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen, doch dann fuhr sie fort: „Ich wünschte, du würdest einsehen, dass ihr beide euch eigentlich verflucht ähnlich seid. Ihr seid beide sture Böcke, aufbrausend, zornig und scheißloyal wenn es um Personen geht, die ihr als wichtig erachtet.“  
  
„Bitte unterlasse solche Vergleiche“, erwiderte Eric und sah hoch. „Was sie gestern gesagt hat...“  
  
„Was sie gestern gesagt hat?“, wiederholte Pam aufgebracht. „Du hättest sie gestern beinahe umgebracht, Eric. Es ist vollkommen egal, was sie gesagt hat. Nichts, was sie hätte sagen können, hätte das gerechtfertigt.“ Pam machte eine kurze Pause, doch Eric erwiderte nichts. „Ich habe Angst um sie“, gab sie schließlich ungeschminkt zu, „du hast mir schon einmal angedroht, einen Abkömmling von mir zu töten, weißt du noch? Ich kann mir deiner in dieser Sache nicht sicher sein. Und deswegen gehen wir.“  
  
„Was ist mit der Bar?“, fragte Eric ruhig.  
  
„Du kaufst sie mir ab.“ Pam zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.  
  
„Ich hoffe, sie weiß das alles zu schätzen, was du für sie aufzugeben bereit bist.“  
  
„Du wusstest auch oft nicht zu schätzen, was ich für dich getan habe“, entgegnete Pam. Sie sah Eric lange an. „Ich liebe dich, Eric“, sagte sie schließlich leise, „habe ich immer und werde ich immer. Und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass irgendwann jemand auftauchen könnte, der dir Konkurrenz macht, aber so ist es nun mal. Und sie braucht mich mehr als du.“  
  
Eric schwieg einen Moment und starrte gegen die Wand des Büros. „Und ich bin stolz auf dich, zumindest ein Teil von mir“, gab er schließlich zu. Er trommelte kurz mit den Fingern auf den Tisch und betrachtete sie mit gerunzelter Stirn, dann wurde sein Blick weicher. Er stand auf, trat zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Mein Kind.“  
  
Pam verharrte kurz in der Vertrautheit dieser Geste, dann löste sie sich von ihm und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
„Ich hoffe, du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen, dass ich die Entscheidung, sie zu erschaffen, eigenständig getroffen habe. Und dass du ihren Wert erkennst.“  
  
Eric sah sie ernst an. „Du musst sie besser unter Kontrolle haben, Pam“, sagte er, „sie ist ein provokantes, kleines Miststück und das wird dich eher früher als später in Schwierigkeiten bringen.“  
  
Pam verschränkte abwehrend ihre Arme über der Brust. „Das sagt ja der Richtige. Wie oft musste Godric dich aus Schwierigkeiten rausboxen, in die du ohne deine große Klappe nie gekommen wärst?“  
  
„Oft genug“, räumte Eric ein und seine Augen schauten einen Moment blicklos in die Ferne, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Pam richtete. „Aber er war tausend Jahre alt. Du bist es nicht.“  
  
Pam seufzte resigniert. „Ich weiß, dass du recht hast“, gab sie zu, „aber ich werde sie nicht brechen, wie du es tun würdest. Wir werden anders daran arbeiten. Und deine Lektion gestern war ja sehr... _eindrücklich_.“ Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um die Erinnerungen zu vertreiben, dann richtete sie sich entschlossen auf. „Lass uns das Geschäftliche regeln.“

 

°

 

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr geht“, murmelte Willa unglücklich. Sie saß auf Taras Sarg und sah ihrer Freundin beim Packen zu. „Mit wem soll ich denn dann künftig über alles reden?“  
  
Tara sah von ihrem Koffer auf. „Du hast immer noch Jessica, wenn es hier hart auf hart kommt. Und ich bin nur einen Anruf entfernt. Im schlimmsten Fall stehe ich in der nächsten Nacht vor der Tür und nehme dich mit.“  
  
„Unterwegs mit dir und Pam?“, fragte Willa und legte den Kopf schief. „Weißt du, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das lieber möchte. Pam ist auch sehr... furchteinflößend... und im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich bei ihr nicht den Abkömmlingsbonus.“ Sie sah zu, wie Tara ihre Oberteile möglichst platzsparend nebeneinander stopfte. „Was sie gestern alles gesagt hat... das hätte ich nie von ihr gedacht. Dass sie so... lieb sein kann.“  
  
Tara lächelte. „Ja. Erwähne ihr gegenüber besser nicht das Wort _'lieb'_ , weil sie dir dann direkt das Gegenteil beweisen will, aber ja.“ Sie strich zögernd über den Stoff eines extravaganten Kleides. Pams Geschmack spiegelte sich deutlich darin wider. „Ich hatte gestern wirklich Angst um sie. Um mich auch, aber immerhin hatte ich die Situation herausgefordert. Dass sie dafür bestraft wird... Es ist neu für mich, dass jemand anderes sich für meine Taten verantwortlich fühlt. Ich vergesse es so leicht...“ Sie starrte vor sich hin und ein kurzer Schauder erfasste ihren Körper. „Ich hatte eine Todesangst, Willa.“  
  
„Ich auch“, gestand Willa leise. „Und ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass er so sehr die Beherrschung verloren hat.“    
  
Tara warf ihr einen unruhigen Blick zu. „Wirst du klar kommen?“, fragte sie besorgt. „Sag es mir ehrlich. Wenn nicht, bleibe ich hier, egal was Pam sagt.“  
  
Willa nickte entschieden. „Ja“, sagte sie. „Wir haben gestern miteinander geredet und es ist okay. Ich will es wirklich nicht schön reden, ja? Er hätte das niemals tun dürfen, aber...“ Sie zögerte kurz. „... ich verstehe seine Beweggründe. Er kommt aus dieser anderen Zeit und er hat Nora so geliebt... und Pam... Ich denke, ich kann mich auf ihn einstellen. Trotzdem entschuldige ich ihn nicht, das weißt du doch, oder?“ Willa sah verständnisheischend zu Tara auf.  
  
„Ich verstehe schon“, antwortete Tara beschwichtigend, „als Abkömmling steht man manchmal zwischen allen Stühlen, das geht uns allen so. Jessica mit Bill, dir mit Eric und mir auch oft genug mit Pam. So lange du mit ihm klar kommst, ist alles gut. Ich werde ihn ja bald hinter mir lassen.“  
  
„Wirst du ihm irgendwann verzeihen können?“, fragte Willa vorsichtig.  
  
Tara faltete schweigend ein paar Hosen zusammen. „Ich habe noch unendlich viel Zeit vor mir, um das zu tun, richtig?“, sagte sie schließlich. „Ja, vermutlich schon. Schon um deiner und Pams Willen. Ihr seid meine Familie, also ist er es auch. Und ich bin echt groß im Verzeihen, weißt du?“ Sie grinste mühsam. „Was ich meiner Mutter im Laufe der Jahre nicht alles verziehen habe. Und Pam wollte mich auch eine Zeitlang umbringen... Ich würde sagen, die Chancen für Eric stehen verdammt gut.“ Fahrig schüttelte sie eine Hose aus und legte sie erneut zusammen. „Und mir ist ja auch klar, dass ich mit Nora gestern zu weit gegangen bin. Das war nicht fair von mir.“  
  
„Aber auch keine Entschuldigung für seine Tat“, meinte Willa und griff beruhigend nach Taras rastlosen Fingern.  
  
Tara drückte ihre Hand dankbar. „Du wirst mir wirklich fehlen, Kleine“, sagte sie leise, „ich brauche doch einen Ausgleich für Pams ständige Launen.“  
  
„Ich bin nur einen Anruf entfernt.“ Willa lächelte tapfer. „Und ihr werdet bestimmt eine Menge Spaß haben. Morgen Florida, übermorgen New York, nächste Woche Europa... Und du und Pam zusammen... Das wird toll! Ich verlange jede Menge Postkarten“ Sie wischte sich ungeduldig die Tränen weg. „Ich hatte mir geschworen, dass ich nicht heulen würde und jetzt sowas...“  
  
Tara ließ ihre Hose achtlos fallen und schloss Willa fest in die Arme.  
  
„Postkarten von überall“, versprach sie, „und mindestens einmal pro Woche einen Anruf. Und ich werde regelmäßig wieder herkommen, das habe ich auch meiner Mutter und Lafayette versprochen.“  
  
„Ich werde ein Auge auf sie haben“, schniefte Willa.  
  
Tara nestelte an ihrer Tasche und schob schließlich einen Schlüssel in Willas Hand. „Darauf auch?“  
  
Willa sah hinunter und erkannte den Zündschlüssel zu Taras geliebtem Motorrad. Sie lächelte unter Tränen. „Natürlich.“  
  
Tara küsste sie auf die Wange. „Danke“, murmelte sie.  
  
„Ich werde dich vermissen, Tara.“  
  
„Ich dich auch, Süße. Aber wir sehen uns wieder. Versprochen!“  
  
  


 

 

°°°


	43. Dein Blut, mein Blut, Godrics Blut (Pam/Tara)

_ „It's just you and me now, right?“ _

_„ You and me, we live in the wind. “ _

 

  
Die Nacht über Austin war mild und klar, der Park strahlte eine ruhevolle Idylle aus, die sogar für Taras Vampirgehör den Lärm der umgebenden Straßen zu einem hintergründigen Rauschen abdämpfte, und das Blut der jungen Frau in ihrem Arm war süß und ran erfrischend ihre Kehle hinab. Pam und sie waren vor zwei Nächten in die Hauptstadt von Texas gekommen und hatten seitdem wenig anderes getan als durch die zahlreichen Vampirclubs der Stadt zu tingeln. Tanzen, flirten, das Blut williger Fangbanger trinken, die sich ihnen von allen Seiten anboten... Pam war in ihrem Element und schaffte es mit ihrem unnachahmlichen Auftreten auch sofort, im Mittelpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, wohin sie auch kamen. Tara hatte sie in einem der Clubs zurückgelassen, als sie an der Bar auf diese reizend-unerfahrene Fangbangerin getroffen war. Dunkelbraunes Haar, blaue Augen und sie schmeckte beinahe unberührt. Tara nahm einen letzten Schluck und fuhr dann mit ihrer Zunge zärtlich über die Bisswunde und den Hals hinauf.  
  
„Vielen Dank“, flüsterte sie und zog ihre Fangzähne ein, „das war wundervoll.“  
  
Das Mädchen seufzte leise und sah aus verklärten Augen zu ihr auf. Tara rückte ein wenig von ihr ab.  
  
„Du solltest jetzt nach Hause gehen und etwas essen“, sagte sie.  
  
„Sehen wir uns wieder?“, fragte die junge Frau und fuhr mit ihren Fingern vorsichtig über die frischen Wunden.  
  
„Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich nur vorübergehend in der Stadt bin und nicht weiß, wie lange ich noch bleibe. Du solltest dir also keine allzu großen Hoffnungen machen. Und außerdem solltest du in den nächsten ein, zwei Tagen sowieso keinem Vampir erlauben, sich von dir zu nähren, damit dein Körper das Blut erneuern kann“, erklärte Tara sachlich.  
  
Ihr Gegenüber nickte zaghaft.  
  
„Schade“, sagte sie leise.  
  
„Schade ist es allerdings und zwar, dass ich nicht eingeladen wurde.“  
  
Tara fuhr herum, während das Mädchen erschrocken aufschrie. Ein Vampir mit kurzen dunklen Haaren und einer Tätowierung auf dem entblößten Oberarm war plötzlich hinter ihnen erschienen. Zur Zeit seiner Verwandlung mochte er ungefähr so alt wie Tara gewesen sein, doch es fiel ihr immer noch sehr schwer, Vampiralter richtig einzuschätzen.  
  
„Verschwinde“, sagte sie zu dem Mädchen und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie ihrer Aufforderung sofort gehorchte. Das Adrenalin schien den Blutverlust erfolgreich auszugleichen.  
  
Der fremde Vampir nickte nur. „Ja, verschwinde, benutzte Ware nehme ich nicht. Vielleicht später mal...“ Er grinste und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann Tara zu.  
  
„Es ist nicht besonders höflich, jemanden beim Essen zu stören“, meinte Tara und beobachtete ihn misstrauisch.  
  
„Es ist auch nicht besonders höflich, nicht um Erlaubnis zu fragen“, antwortete der Vampir bedrohlich und fletschte die Zähne. Tara tat es ihm sofort gleich.  
  
„Dich um Erlaubnis fragen? Warum sollte ich das wohl tun?“, fragte sie höhnisch.  
  
Knurrend sprang der Vampir auf sie zu. Es gelang ihr, seinem ersten Schlag auszuweichen, doch im nächsten Moment hatte er sie am Hals gepackt und fing ihre Gegenwehr mit seiner anderen Hand ab.  
  
„Weil das mein Revier ist.“ Der fremde Vampir zog Tara näher, bis ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. „Und ich habe dir nicht die Erlaubnis erteilt, dich in meinem Revier von einem Menschen zu nähren.“  
  
„Dein Revier? In welcher Zeit bist du stecken geblieben, du verfluchtes Arschloch?“, erwiderte Tara wütend. „Ich habe jedes Recht dazu, mich von einem Menschen zu nähren, wenn sie mich darum bittet.“ Sie versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu entwinden und fauchte böse, als es ihr misslang.  
  
„Du bist ein unglaublich dreister Babyvampir.“ Der Vampir verstärkte seinen Griff knurrend. „Was glaubst du, wer du bist? Wessen armseliges Blut trägst du in dir, Schlampe, dass du so mit mir redest?“  
  
„Godrics Blut, wenn du es so genau wissen willst“, erklang es plötzlich hinter ihnen. Der Vampir drehte sich überrascht um, ohne seinen Griff um Taras Kehle zu lockern. Pam glich einem Todesengel mit ihren schwarzen Kleidern, den wallenden, blonden Locken und den blutverschmierten Lippen, die ihre Fänge entblößten. „Und sie ist mein. Lass sie sofort los!“  
  
„Godrics Blut?“, wiederholte der Vampir. „ _Der_ Godric? Was für einen Scheiß willst du mir da auftischen? Ihr beide entstammt nie und nimmer seiner Blutlinie.“  
  
„Ach nein?“ Pam lächelte kokett. „Glaub es oder lass es bleiben, Kleiner. Aber Godrics Nachkommen rühmen sich nicht unbedingt ihrer Geduld oder Nachsicht. Deswegen wirst du sie jetzt entweder sofort loslassen oder dich in einer Schleimpfütze wiederfinden.“  
  
Der Vampir zögerte kurz, doch dann stieß er Tara geringschätzig von sich. Sie stürzte zu Boden. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde stand Pam vor ihr und blickte ihrem Gegner starr in die Augen.  
  
„Kluge Entscheidung, Kleiner.“  
  
„Trotzdem ist das mein Revier“, beharrte der Vampir trotzig.  
  
„Es ist nur dann dein Revier, wenn du es auch verteidigen kannst“, antwortete Pam spöttisch. Tara hatte sich aufgerappelt und war an ihre Seite getreten. Ihre Körperhaltung verriet Kampfbereitschaft. „Du solltest es jetzt gut sein lassen und dich zu deinem eigenen Besten verpissen.“ Tara untermalte ihre Worte mit einem kehligen Grollen.  
  
Der Vampir starrte sie beide an und sein Widerwille, ihnen kampflos das Feld zu überlassen, war deutlich auf seinem Gesicht abzulesen, doch schließlich spuckte er verächtlich aus und verschwand.  
  
Pam zog ihre Fangzähne ein.  
  
„Könntest du dich das nächste Mal bitte mit einem Vampir in deinem Alter anlegen?“, fragte sie kühl und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Mir ist wegen deinem Hang dazu, sich mit den falschen Leuten anzulegen, ein köstliches Abendessen durch die Lappen gegangen.“  
  
„Es ist nicht so, als ob das meine Schuld gewesen wäre“, schnappte Tara beleidigt und folgte ihr.  
  
„Du kannst ja wohl nicht abstreiten, dass du verdammt häufig in Streit mit wesentlich älteren und stärkeren Vampiren gerätst. Vielleicht solltest du mal daran arbeiten.“  
  
„Zum Beispiel?“  
  
„Zum Beispiel die Autorität, als du erst wenige Tage alt warst. Zum Beispiel dieses erzkatholische Miststück Violet. Zum Beispiel und immer wieder Eric. Um nur ein paar wenige zu nennen. Es mangelt dir eindeutig an Respekt gegenüber Älteren.“  
  
„Und du bist natürlich ein Musterbeispiel an respektvollem Umgang mit Anderen?“, fragte Tara bissig.  
  
Pam ignorierte ihren Einwurf mühelos. „Du könntest dich wenigstens an das halten, was ich dir schon tausende Male gepredigt habe: Nähre dich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit!“  
  
„Die Kleine wollte mehr Privatssphäre als im Club, aber auch nicht mit ins Hotel.“  
  
„Und du bist der Meinung, dass es angemessen ist, dir von irgendwelchen Menschlein Regeln diesbezüglich diktieren zu lassen?“ Pam verdrehte verächtlich die Augen. „Du bist ein wahrer Menschenfreund.“  
  
Tara schwieg eingeschnappt, während sie hinter Pam herstapfte. Eine Weile brütete sie trotzig vor sich hin, doch schließlich besiegte ihre Neugierde ihren Stolz und sie fragte: „Godrics Blutlinie? Was heißt das?“  
  
Pam warf ihr einen schrägen Blick zu. „Was glaubst du denn, was es heißt?“  
  
„Naja, anscheinend stamme ich ja, deinen Worten zufolge, von ihm ab. Wer ist Godric?“  
  
Pam seufzte genervt. „Müssen wir jetzt wirklich Ahnenkunde betreiben?“  
  
„Sag es mir“, forderte Tara hartnäckig.  
  
„Na schön.“ Pam verlangsamte ihren Schritt ein wenig. „Godric war Erics und Noras Macher. Du und ich tragen durch Eric sein Blut.“  
  
„War? Ist er tot?“  
  
„Hat deine wunderbare Feenfreundin dir nie von Godric erzählt?“  
  
Tara schüttelte den Kopf. „Was hat Sookie damit zu tun?“  
  
„Sie war als einzige bei seinem Tod dabei. Er ist in die Sonne gegangen, vor einigen Jahren.“  
  
„Oh.“ Tara verstummte kurz. Dann fragte sie vorsichtig: „Warum?“  
  
Pam blieb stehen und sah Tara an. „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Eric hat sich nie wirklich dazu geäußert. Aber er war zweitausend Jahre alt. Vielleicht ist es irgendwann genug.“  
  
„Das muss schlimm gewesen sein. Seinen Macher auf solche Art zu verlieren. Ich meine, wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass du...“ Tara unterbrach sich.  
  
Pam schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ganz sicher nicht“, sagte sie bestimmt. „Und werde jetzt bitte nicht melancholisch, ja?“  
  
Tara sah sie einen Moment an, dann lächelte sie plötzlich, beugte sich vor und küsste Pam. Kurz und zärtlich.  
  
„Danke, dass du mir mal wieder den Arsch gerettet hast.“  
  
„Man könnte sagen, es ist meine heilige Pflicht, Baby.“ Pam lächelte ebenfalls. „Na komm, lass uns ins Hotel zurückgehen.“  
  
Während sie dem Ausgang des Parks zustrebten, fragte Tara: „Zweitausend Jahre? Das ist wirklich krass.“  
  
„So ist das mit der Unsterblichkeit. Wenn man es schafft, Ärger bis zu einem bestimmten Augenblick aus dem Weg zu gehen“, Pam warf Tara einen bezeichnenden Blick zu, „ist man danach so gut wie unbesiegbar.“ Sie bog in eine menschenleere Seitengasse ein.  
  
„Aber zweitausend Jahre...“ Tara schüttelte staunend den Kopf, während sie ihr folgte. „Ich fand Eric schon immer unvorstellbar alt. Bei dir geht das ja noch, im Vergleich zu ihm bist du ja noch regelrecht jung.“  
  
„Ist heute mal wieder die Nacht deiner zweifelhaften Komplimente?“ Pam zog argwöhnisch die Augenbraue hoch. „Lass es lieber.“  
  
„Und warum Godrics Blutlinie? Was war vor Godric?“  
  
„Darüber hat Eric nicht wirklich mit mir gesprochen. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal den Namen von Godrics Macher. Ich weiß nur, das, was auch immer vorgefallen ist, schlimm genug war, damit Godric seinen Macher umgebracht hat.“  
  
„Was?“ Tara blieb schockiert stehen.  
  
Pam blieb ebenfalls stehen und sah zu ihr zurück. „Zwischen Machern und Abkömmlingen besteht, wie du weißt, ein starkes Machtgefälle. Und es hat und wird wohl auch immer Macher geben, die ihre Macht ausnutzen. Und obwohl es sehr selten vorkommt und ein Frevel ohnegleichen in der Vampirwelt ist, kommt es vor, dass Abkömmlinge sich auflehnen und ihre Macher umbringen.“  
  
„Und Godric hat das getan?“, fragte Tara fassungslos.  
  
„Ja. Keine Ahnung, wie er das zustande gebracht hat, aber er hat es getan. Und aus den Gründen, die zu dieser Tat geführt haben, hat Eric niemals den Namen von Godrics Macher in den Mund genommen und wir führen unsere Blutlinie nicht auf ihn zurück.“  
  
„Okay.“ Tara nickte. „Godrics Blutlinie. Und hast du ihn mal getroffen?“  
  
Pam setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Einmal. Er war erst sechzehn, als er verwandelt wurde. Sein Äußeres war auf den ersten Blick unscheinbar, aber er besaß eine unglaubliche Macht. Eric hat immer nur mit größter Ehrfurcht von ihm gesprochen und als ich ihn dann getroffen habe, wusste ich nicht, ob ich mehr Angst vor Godric selbst oder doch Eric haben sollte, falls ich nicht Godrics Wohlwollen finden würde.“  
  
„Eric und ehrfürchtig?“, fragte Tara ungläubig.  
  
„Eben. Vielleicht kannst du dir meine Besorgnis vor dieser Begegnung vorstellen.“ Pam seufzte theatralisch. „Wirklich, ich wünschte, du hättest so viel Respekt vor mir.“  
  
Tara grinste selbstgefällig. „Tust du nicht.“  
  
„Was weißt du schon von meinen Wünschen, Süße?“, entgegnete Pam herablassend und betrat das opulente Foyer des ortsansässigen Hotels Carmilla. „Ein bisschen mehr Respekt von deiner Seite würde mein Leben um einiges einfacher machen. Was uns übrigens wieder zur ursprünglichen Diskussion zurückführt: Du schuldest mir ein Abendessen. Ich durfte ja nur ein paar Tropfen von diesem netten Jungen in der Bar kosten, aber schon die waren erlesen.“  
  
Pam leckte sich genussvoll die Lippen, ohne Tara aus den Augen zu lassen. Ein lauernder Ausdruck lag darin. Tara wandte rasch den Blick ab.  
  
„Soll ich dir ein nettes Mädchen aufs Zimmer bestellen?“, fragte sie ergeben, während sie die Fahrstuhlkabine betrat.  
  
Pam lächelte anzüglich.  
  
„11. Etage“, teilte sie dem Liftboy beiläufig mit, dann lehnte sie sich gegen die verspiegelte Wand der Kabine, legte den Kopf schief und sagte gedehnt: „Vielleicht würde mir etwas anderes einfallen, wie du meinen Appetit stillen könntest.“ Ihr Finger strich lockend über den Ansatz ihrer Brüste, während sie Tara unter halbgesenkten Lidern einen verführerischen Blick zuwarf. Sie spürte die wachsende Erregung, die von Taras Seite ausging und von ihrer eigenen Lust noch gesteigert wurde. Tara beobachtete den Weg ihres Fingers gebannt und als er den Rand des großzügig ausgeschnittenen Oberteils erreichte, fuhren ihre Fangzähne mit einem Klacken aus. Pam ließ ihre Hand sinken. „Ich sehe, du verstehst mich“, schnurrte sie.  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick presste sie Tara gegen die Wand. Ihre eine Hand lag an Taras Hüfte, die andere fuhr liebkosend über den seidigen Stoff über ihrer Brust.  
  
„Mein entzückender, unbeherrschter Babyvampir“, hauchte sie und berührte mit ihrer Zunge kurz einen von Taras Fangzähnen, ehe sie dem Bogen von Taras Lippen folgte und schließlich über ihren Mundwinkel leckte. „Ah, süß“, seufzte sie genießerisch, „und erst seit kurzem nicht mehr jungfräulich. Was für ein Leckerbissen in dieser verdorbenen Welt. Langsam verstehe ich deinen Mangel an Zurückhaltung.“  
  
Sie fuhr mit der Zunge zwischen Taras geöffnete Lippen und Tara ergab sich leise stöhnend ihrem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ihre Finger wanderten unter Pams Rock und suchten fieberhaft nach nackter Haut. Schließlich gab die Strumpfhose ihren ungeduldigen Bewegungen mit einem Reißen nach. Sofort unterbrach Pam den Kuss und grub strafend ihre Zähne in Taras Unterlippe. Tara zuckte zusammen.  
  
„Ich habe dir schon mehrmals gesagt, dass meine Kleider tabu sind“, knurrte Pam gefährlich, „und heute Nacht spielen wir nach meinen Regeln, Baby, verstehst du mich? Ich werde dich schon Respekt lehren.“  
  
Tara nickte eilig.  
  
„Gut.“ Pam lächelte zufrieden. „Dann mach doch mit deinen Fingern da weiter, wo du aufgehört hast, wenn der Schaden schon einmal angerichtet ist.“  
  
Ein leises Räuspern erklang hinter ihnen.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber wir haben das gewünschte Stockwerk schon vor einigen Minuten erreicht.“  
  
Pam drehte sich halb herum und fuhr mit ihrem Fingernagel über den Hals des jungen Mannes.  
  
„Ich schätze es gar nicht, dabei gestört zu werden, wenn ich meinem Abkömmling eine Lektion erteile“, sagte sie sanft und zeichnete eine waagerechte Linie über den Adamsapfel. „Verstehst du das...“, sie warf einen raschen Blick auf sein Namensschild, „... Alan?“  
  
Der Angesprochene schluckte nervös. „Ja, Ma'am.“  
  
„Ausgezeichnet.“ Pam wandte sich wieder Tara zu. „Wollen wir unseren Hübschen sich selbst überlassen?“  
  
Tara warf dem Mann einen belustigten Blick zu.  
  
„Ich fürchte, du hast ihn ernsthaft verschreckt, Pam“, schalt sie.  
  
„Ach was.“ Pam drehte sich noch einmal um. „Alan arbeitet tagtäglich mit Vampiren und im Vergleich zu den meisten von ihnen bin ich doch so ein liebreizender Engel.“ Sie trat dicht an ihn heran und entblößte ihre Fangzähne. „Guten Tag, Alan“, säuselte sie und trat mit einem anrüchigen Lächeln auf den Gang hinaus.  
  
„Ihnen auch“, brachte Alan heiser hervor.  
  
Tara lächelte ebenfalls, als sie die Kabine verließ.  
  
„Schöne Träume“, sagte sie anzüglich.  
  
Kaum hatte sie ihren Fuß in den Flur gesetzt, als sie sich schon gegen die nächste Wand gedrückt wiederfand. Pams Lippen zogen feuchte Spuren ihren Hals hinab, während ihre Finger sich an den Knöpfen ihrer Hose zu schaffen machten.  
  
„Willst du mich?“, fragte sie lockend.  
  
„Gott, ja“, flüsterte Tara verlangend und keuchte auf, als Pams Finger zielsicher den Weg in ihre Hose fanden. „Lass uns... Pam... oh Jesus... ins Zimmer, okay?“  
  
„Okay“, murmelte Pam und schob Tara den Gang hinunter, ohne ihren zügellosen Kuss zu unterbrechen. Hände öffneten zahlreiche Knöpfe, Reißverschlüsse und Schnallen und als die Zimmertür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, entledigten sie sich in fieberhafter Eile ihrer Kleidung. Ihre Lippen fanden sich erneut zu einem drängenden Kuss, während sich ihre nackten Körper aneinander pressten.  
  
„Respekt möchtest du also?“ Taras Stimme klang atemlos. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir jetzt sofort mit meiner Zunge beweise, wie sehr ich dich respektiere.“  
  
Sie sank vor Pam auf die Knie und leckte sich ihren Weg über den Bauch hinab. Pam spreizte bereitwillig ihre Beine und als Taras geschickte Zunge ihr Ziel erreichte, warf sie stöhnend den Kopf zurück und krallte ihre Hände in Taras nachtschwarze Locken. Sie ergab sich für einen Moment den betörenden Liebkosungen, dann zog sie Tara mühelos zu sich herauf.  
  
„Tara, meine Liebe, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich will, dass du solchen Wichsern wie heute auf diese Art deinen Respekt erweist“, raunte sie und küsste sie gierig.  
  
„Nicht?“, wisperte Tara neckend. Ihrer beider Erregung pulsierte ungefiltert durch ihre Verbindung.  
  
„Du bist mein.“ Pam lächelte lüstern und drängte sie zum Bett.  
  
Als Tara zurückfiel, zog sie Pam mit sich.  
  
„Nur so lange du auch mein bist“, sagte sie und nahm Pams Mund in Besitz, als diese protestieren wollte.  
  
Pam seufzte wohlig in den Kuss. Ihre Hand schob sich zwischen ihre Körper und suchte Taras steife Brustwarze. Zärtlich berührte sie sie mit den Fingern, mit ihrer Handfläche und knetete schließlich die ganze Brust. Tara stöhnte auf. Ihre Beine schlangen sich um Pams Taille und sie drängte sich der reibenden Hüftbewegung entgegen. Sie keuchten beide, als sie ihren gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden hatte. Pam bewegte ihren Mund zu Taras Ohr und biss in ihr Ohrläppchen. Taras Fingernägel gruben sich erregt in ihren Rücken.  
  
„Lass mich dein Blut trinken“, hauchte Pam begierig.  
  
„Was?“ Tara brauchte einen Moment, bis die Worte zu ihr durchdrangen, dann suchte sie verwirrt Pams Blick.  
  
„Ich will dich schmecken, dein Innerstes, und du sollst mich auch schmecken.“ Das Blau in Pams Augen vertiefte sich. „Unser Blut.“  
  
Tara zögerte kurz, doch das Verlangen, das von Pam ausging, rührte tief in ihr eine Seite ihres Vampirseins. Sie spürte den ureigensten Trieb ihrer Art wachsen, von ihr Besitz ergreifen und so nickte sie schließlich. „Okay.“  
  
Pam glitt neben sie und Tara bot ihr ihren Nacken dar. Sie strich mit ihren Lippen sanft über die dunkle Haut, schmeckte sie, während Tara angespannt verharrte. Der Schmerz der eindringenden Fangzähne kam plötzlich und Tara keuchte erschrocken auf, doch ebenso schnell war er wieder vorbei. Stattdessen spürte sie Pams Saugen und wurde im nächsten Moment von einer Welle unbekannter Ekstase hinweggespült. Sie griff blind nach hinten und krallte ihre Finger in Pams bloße Haut, während ein lustvoller Schrei sich von ihren Lippen löste und im Raum widerhallte. Als Pam ihren Arm unter ihrer Schulter hindurchschob und Tara ihr Handgelenk anbot, folge sie ohne Zögern ihrem tiefen, triebhaften Verlangen und schlug ihre Zähne in das zarte Fleisch.  
  
Pams Blut füllte ihren Mund, ihr gesamtes Inneres. Sie schmeckte Pam, unverhüllt, ihre sehnsüchtige Wollust, ihren Rausch, ihr ganze Einzigartigkeit und schließlich auch sich selbst als Teil der Blutsbande, die zwischen ihnen bestand. Sie verlor sich in der Glut dieser Empfindungen, sie beide als Teil eines Ganzen, miteinander verschmolzen im fiebrigen Taumel ihrer Lust. Nur am Rand spürte sie Pams Finger, die über ihre Hüften strichen. Als sie die Berührung zwischen ihren Beinen fühlte, das sanfte Eindringen, fand sie sich plötzlich im Hier und Jetzt wieder, wimmernd und sich in Pams Armen windend. Sie waren auf so vielen Ebenen eins, dass Tara nicht mehr wusste, wo sie aufhörte und Pam begann. Sie schmeckte sie, spürte sie in sich, fühlte ihr gemeinsames Band. Ihre Leidenschaft, ihre Gier wurde von Pam bedingungslos geteilt. Sie bewegte ihre Hüften gegen Pams Finger, heftig und ungezügelt, und explodierte. Tara löste sich von Pams Arm und ihr ekstatischer Schrei hallte in ihrem Blut wider. Der Druck an ihrem Hals verstärkte sich für einen Moment, während ein rhythmisches Beben durch Pams Körper lief, dann gab auch sie Taras Hals frei und vergrub ihr Gesicht lustvoll stöhnend zwischen Taras Schulterblättern.  
  
Ermattet lagen sie nebeneinander. Tara spürte, wie ihr aufgepeitschter Körper langsam wieder zur Ruhe kam, doch ihre Erschöpfung hielt sie in einem unwirklichen Zwischenzustand gefangen. Nicht nur die heraufziehende Dämmerung zehrte an ihr, sie fühlte sich auf eine Weise ausgelaugt und verletzlich, wie sie es noch nie erlebt. Pam neben ihr räkelte sich träge, dann stemmte sie sich hoch, beugte sich über Tara und küsste die Blutspuren von ihrer Haut. Ihre Berührungen sandten einen erregenden Schauer durch Taras Körper, der jedoch in ihrer Erschöpfung verebbte.  
  
„Ich bedaure es wirklich sehr, dass ich dein Blut nie trinken durfte, als du noch ein Mensch warst“, flüsterte Pam und leckte zart über die bereits verheilenden Wundmale an Taras Hals.  
  
„Das war gerade...“ Tara suchte vergeblich nach dem passenden Wort.  
  
„Ja“, sagte Pam einfach und küsste zärtlich ihren Mund, ließ sie am gemeinsamen Geschmack ihrer beider Blut auf ihrer Zunge teilhaben. „Dein Blut. Mein Blut. Godrics Blut.“  
  
Tara atmete tief ein. „Ich li...“  
  
Pam legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
  
„Wenn du diese Nacht jetzt durch irgendwelche Liebesschwüre entwertest, muss ich dich leider töten“, warnte sie.  
  
Tara musste grinsen. „Ach Barbie, du vergisst, dass unsere Verbindung keine Einbahnstraße ist. Ich kenne dich sehr gut und das jetzt seit einigen Jahren. Ich weiß, dass tief in dir ein Mädchen schlummert, das Rosen mag, Kerzen, Überraschungen zum Valentinstag...“  
  
„Herrje!“ Pam ließ sich wieder aufs Bett fallen. „Ich hätte es dir das erste Mal nicht am Strand besorgen sollen. Ich befürchte, du glaubst wirklich, in mir könnte irgendwo ein Sinn für _Romantik_ schlummern.“ Pam spuckte das Wort aus wie ein Schimpfwort.  
  
Tara lachte leise und lehnte sich zu Pam hinüber.  
  
„Okay, keine Liebesschwüre, ich versprech‘s. Lassen wir die Nacht einfach so stehen, wie sie ist...“, sie küsste Pam liebevoll, „... perfekt.“ Pam wollte etwas erwidern, doch Tara legte ihr nun ihrerseits den Finger auf die Lippen. „Keine spöttische Bemerkung, okay? Sag einfach mal nichts. Nimm mich ausnahmsweise mal in die Arme, obwohl du angeblich nicht auf Kuscheln stehst, und lass uns zusammen einschlafen. Morgen darfst du dann wieder zu deinem selbstverliebten, sarkastischen Selbst zurückkehren. Okay?“  
  
Pam nickte widerwillig.  
  
„Danke“, flüsterte Tara und küsste sie ein weiteres Mal, „vielen Dank.“  


 

  
°°°

 

 


	44. Von singenden Fischen (Pam/Tara)

_ "It's just you and me now, right?" _

_ „You and me, we live in the wind.“ _

  
  
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir einen Dreier probieren.“  
  
Tara verschluckte sich auch ohne Atmung reflexartig an ihrem TruBlood.  
  
„Was?“, keuchte sie.  
  
„Du hast mich genau verstanden“, antwortete Pam gelangweilt, „tu bitte nicht so prüde.“  
  
„Vielleicht kam der Themenwechsel ein bisschen plötzlich...“ Pam hatte sich bis eben noch über die „heruntergekommene Spelunke“ aufgeregt, in die Tara sie geschleppt hatte, wo es von „spießigen Hinterwäldlern nur so wimmelte“, nach „fettigem Essen stank“ und sie gezwungen war, TruBlood zu trinken („Ehrlich, Tara? TruBlood? Und ich habe dir das mit dem schönen Abend geglaubt!“). Tara gefiel es hier. Es erinnerte sie ans Merlotte's. „Langweilst du dich schon mit mir?“  
  
„Sei nicht albern. Wenn ich mich langweilen würde, würde ich einfach jemand anderen ficken.“  
  
Tara nickte. „Ja, ich erinnere mich gut“, sagte sie und fügte leise murmelnd im affektierten Tonfall  hinzu: „Treue ist ein überholtes, menschliches Konstrukt, das Vampire nicht für nötig halten und glücklicherweise schon lange hinter sich gelassen haben.“  
  
Pam verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Willst du schon wieder diese leidige Diskussion führen? Zurzeit schlafe ich doch ausschließlich mit dir, was willst du denn noch?“  
  
Tara winkte ab. „Vergiss es. Woher kommt also diese neue Idee?“  
  
Pam zuckte die Schultern. „Ich versuche, an schöne Dinge zu denken, während ich dieses Ersatzblut herunterwürge.“ Sie schüttelte bezeichnend ihre Flasche AB-. „Und du kommst außerdem langsam in das angenehme Alter, wo du dich beim Essen so gut unter Kontrolle hast, dass wir uns gemeinsam an einem Menschen nähren könnten.“ Pam nahm einen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht. „Ehrlich, ich hasse dieses Zeug.“  
  
Tara warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Von uns beiden bin ja ich wohl diejenige, die als allerersten Akt ihres Vampirdaseins Feenblut gekostet hat. Und trotzdem kann ich TruBlood trinken, ohne bei jedem Schluck lauthals mein Missfallen kundzutun.“  
  
„Du, mein Schatz, weißt ohnehin nicht, was wirklich gut ist. Der erregende Rausch einer Jagd durch dunkle Häusergassen zum Beispiel. Die Beute zu stellen, ihre Angst förmlich zu schmecken, während du näher kommst und deine Zähne in ihrem Fleisch versenkst...“ Pam seufzte sehnsüchtig. „Was waren das nur für herrliche Zeiten damals. Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, was dir durch deine Jugend Wunderbares entgangen ist.“  
  
„Früher war alles besser, hm?“ Tara grinste frech. „Ich weiß ja, dass du alt bist, aber direkt so alt...“  
  
„Vorsicht, Süße“, warnte Pam mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln, „ich kann dich immer noch neben dem unglaublich hässlichen, ausgestopften Fisch dahinten an die Wand nageln, das solltest du nicht vergessen.“ Pam verengte die Brauen. „Singt der etwa auch noch?“  
  
Tara verzog spöttisch den Mund, verkniff sich aber eine Antwort. Stattdessen kehrte sie zum Ursprungsthema zurück: „Klingt mir weniger nach einem klassischen Dreier als vielmehr nach einem... Vampirdreier, was du da im Sinn hast.“  
  
„Gegen Sex habe ich prinzipiell nie etwas einzuwenden.“  
  
„Du und noch eine Frau?“, fragte Tara zweifelnd.  
  
„Überfordert dich die Vorstellung?“ Pam hob anzüglich eine Augenbraue und weidete sich sichtlich an Taras verlegenem Blick. „Ein Mann könnte außerdem auch mal wieder ganz interessant sein.“  
  
„Ich war eigentlich auf eine entspannte Nacht aus, als ich hierher gekommen bin.“  
  
„Du hast mir aber eine _schöne_ Nacht versprochen. Und für den Versuch, mich mit dieser roten Brühe zu vergiften, schuldest du mir etwas, würde ich sagen. Den singenden Fisch nicht zu vergessen.“ Pam schüttelte sich.  
  
„Und wer sollte dieser hypothetische Mann sein?“, wollte Tara wissen.  
  
Pam ließ ihren Blick bezeichnend durch die Bar schweifen. „Sieh dich um und such dir einen aus. Ich würde sagen, du hast die freie Wahl.“  
  
Tara musste sich nicht umschauen, um zu wissen, dass Pam Recht hatte. Seit ihrem Eintritt waren sie der Fixpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit, auch wenn jeder so tat, als wären sie es nicht. Und in den meisten verstohlenen Blicken lag erregte Faszination. Sie hatte Pam ihre Kleider aussuchen lassen („Deine Spelunke, meine Klamotten.“), wie sie es manchmal tat, weil sie wusste, dass es ihrer Macherin eine beinahe kindliche Freude bereitete, ihre Outfits aufeinander abzustimmen. Pams nachtblaues, schulterfreies Kleid mit den glitzernden Schmucksteinen um die Aussparung an der Hüfte passte perfekt zu Taras silbernem Top und den dunklen Hosen. Ihr war klar, dass sie nur mit dem Finger zu schnippen brauchte und jeder Mensch in dieser Bar stünde zu ihrer Verfügung.  
  
„Du meinst das wirklich ernst, richtig?“, fragte Tara und drehte unruhig die Flasche in ihrer Hand.  
  
„Hey“, Pam legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang Tara, ihr in die Augen zu schauen, „du stellst die Regeln auf, okay? Wir suchen uns einen Fangbanger, um uns zu nähren und schauen dann, wie es läuft. Sex oder kein Sex, ganz allein deine Entscheidung. Aber...“, Pam beugte sich zu Taras Ohr, „... ich denke, es würde dir gefallen.“ Ihre Finger glitten vom Kinn Taras Hals hinab. „Stell es dir vor: du, ich und irgendein heißer Kerl, uns beiden Untertan. Ich lecke über deine Brustwarzen...“, die Finger erreichten das Dekolleté und streichelten spielerisch die zarte Haut, „... während er langsam in dich eindringt.“ Tara seufzte leise. „Oder du trinkst sein Blut, sein pulsierender Herzschlag an deinen Lippen, während ich zwischen deinen Beinen liege und das hier tue.“ Pam fuhr mit ihrer Zunge hauchzart über Taras Ohrmuschel. Taras Fangzähne fuhren mit einem Klacken aus und Pam verzog ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln. „Ich liebe es, wenn du die Kontrolle verlierst“, raunte sie begehrlich und küsste Tara. Ihre Zunge glitt zwischen den Fangzähnen hindurch in Taras Mund und Tara rückte näher an sie heran und legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken, als sie den Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte.  
  
„Ist das ein Ja?“, fragte Pam gegen Taras Lippen und spürte ihr Grinsen.  
  
„Ich muss dich ja für den singenden Fisch entschädigen“, murmelte sie.  
  
Pam löste sich abrupt von Tara. „Erwähne nie, niemals wieder diese groteske Scheußlichkeit, während du mich küsst“, forderte sie erzürnt, „sonst kannst du für das nächste Jahrhundert auf jeglichen Sex verzichten.“  
  
Tara lachte, dann beugte sie sich hinab und hauchte einen Kuss auf Pams Schulter. „Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung“, sagte sie zerknirscht, doch ihre belustigte Miene strafte ihre reumütigen Worte Lügen.  
  
Pam wandte sich demonstrativ von ihr ab und sah sich in der Bar um. „Also? Welches Männlein aus diesem wahrhaft erlesenem Menschenschlag gefällt dir?“, fragte sie und bedachte jeden einzelnen Besucher der Bar nacheinander mit einem abfälligen Blick. Die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihnen durch den Kuss in noch unverhohlenerer Weise zuteil geworden war, wandte sich rasch wieder Speisen, Getränken und den Nachbarn zu, sobald Pams Augenmerk auf sie fiel.  
  
„Hm.“ Tara ließ ihren Blick ebenfalls prüfend über die Anwesenden schweifen. „Was hältst du von dem großen Dunkelhaarigen am Billardtisch?“  
  
Pam schnaubte. „Du meinst den, der so verzweifelt versucht, mit seinem Stock die Kugel zu treffen? Ganz sicher nicht. Wenn die Geschichte schon so anfängt, kann sie nur in einem Desaster enden.“  
  
Tara kicherte. Allmählich begann sie sich für Pams verrückte Idee zu erwärmen. Sie schaute weiter und nickte zur Bar hinüber. „Der Blonde?“  
  
Pam folgte ihrem Blick. „Der mit dem treudoofen Blick?“, fragte sie und rümpfte die Nase. „Der, der eine auffällige Ähnlichkeit mit Jason Stackhouse hat? Wirklich, Süße?“ Sie sah Tara missbilligend an. „Allmählich beginne ich wirklich, an deinem Männergeschmack zu zweifeln. Vielleicht solltest du doch lieber bei Frauen bleiben.“  
  
„Bei dir, meinst du?“  
  
Pam warf ihre Haare über die Schulter und schenkte Tara eines ihrer berühmten, lasziven Lächeln. „Tja, Prinzessin, es wird dir sehr schwer fallen, in deinem ewig langen Vampirleben etwas Besseres zu finden als mich. Tatsächlich...“, sie legte ihre Hand auf Taras Oberschenkel und fuhr langsam höher, „... hast du den absoluten Hauptgewinn gezogen bei deiner Wandlung. Und noch dazu völlig unverdient, wenn ich bedenke, was für ein unverfrorenes Miststück du früher warst.“  
  
„Falls du damit auf die Sache mit deinem Gesicht anspielen solltest...“, murmelte Tara und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Keuchen zu unterdrücken, als Pams Finger unaufhaltsam höher glitten.  
  
„Na, diese Sache wollten wir doch nie mehr erwähnen“, antwortete Pam tadelnd. „Aber tatsächlich muss ich zugeben, dass du dich recht gut heraus gemacht hast. Echte Qualitätsware, wenn du so willst, made by Pamela Swynford De Beaufort.“  
  
„Klingt so, als sollte ich mir das auf die Stirn tätowieren lassen.“ Tara zog scharf die Luft ein und ließ sich tiefer in die gepolsterte Bank sinken, als Pams Finger ihr Ziel erreichten und sie durch die Hose hindurch neckend liebkosten.  
  
„Wenn das mal keine Idee ist!“ Pam nickte anerkennend, ohne ihre Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen. „Leider sind Tätowierungen bei Vampiren nicht von langer Dauer, aber sollte ich wider Erwarten doch noch mal zur Macherin werden, werde ich diese Anregung vor der Wandlung in Betracht ziehen.“ Abrupt zog sie ihre Hand weg und drehte sich wieder zu den anderen Gästen um. „Aber wir waren eigentlich auf der Suche nach einem kleinen Snack, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Also, nächster Versuch!“  
  
Tara brauchte einen Moment, bis sie ihre Fassung wiedererlangt hatte, dann richtete sie sich auf und sah sich erneut um.  
  
„Kann ich den Damen noch etwas bringen?“ Unbemerkt war der Kellner herangetreten. „Noch ein TruBlood vielleicht?“  
  
Er stellte Taras leere Flasche auf sein Tablett und sah sie abwartend an, doch hinter seiner professionellen Fassade brodelte eine wilde, ungestillte Neugierde, die deutlich in seinen Augen zu lesen war, gepaart mit wachsender Erregung, als er Taras ausgefahrene Fangzähne bemerkte. Tara ließ den Blick über seine ungebärdigen, schwarzen Haare, seine gebräunte Haut und die breiten Schultern gleiten, die sich unter seinem weißen Hemd abzeichneten. Pam bemerkte ihren interessierten Blick und wandte sich zu dem Kellner um. Sie betrachtete ihn von Kopf bis Fuß und drehte sich dann wieder zu Tara um.  
  
„Wirklich?“, fragte sie und zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Warum nicht?“, verteidigte sich Tara.  
  
Pam seufzte, dann nickte sie. „Na meinetwegen.“ Sie wandte sich wieder dem Kellner zu. „Wir drei? Jetzt?“  
  
Der Kellner starrte sie entgeistert an.  
  
„Irgendwie hatte ich da jetzt eine etwas subtilere Vorgehensweise erwartet“, bemerkte Tara trocken.  
  
Pam winkte ab. „Warum mehr Worte verschwenden als nötig?“  
  
„Ich glaube... ich verstehe nicht... ich...“, stammelte der Kellner ein wenig hilflos.  
  
Pam verdrehte die Augen. „Wir drei...“, sie deutete nacheinander auf Tara, sich selbst und schließlich auf den Kellner, „... ein Bett... ein, zwei kleine Bisse...“, sie sprach sehr langsam und deutlich, „...und die Nacht deines Lebens. Jetzt verstanden?“  
  
Der Kellner blickte fassungslos von einer zur anderen.  
  
Pam sah zu Tara. „Wirklich?“, wiederholte sie noch einmal. „Er scheint mir nicht besonders helle zu sein.“  
  
Tara schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf, dann blickte sie den Kellner mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an.  
  
„Wie heißt du?“, erkundigte sie sich.  
  
„Marc“, antwortete der Kellner automatisch.  
  
„Gut, Marc, hier...“, Tara kramte einen Stift aus ihrer Tasche und kritzelte etwas auf eine Serviette, „... ist die Adresse unseres Hotels. Zimmernummer 18. Wann hast du Feierabend?“  
  
„In einer guten Stunde.“  
  
„Dann hast du jetzt eine Stunde Zeit, um zu überlegen, ob du dich nach deiner Schicht in unserem Hotelzimmer einfinden möchtest. Wir beißen nur ganz wenig...“, Tara zwinkerte ihm anzüglich zu, während sie ihre Hand auf Pams bloße Schulter legte und zart die Kuhle über ihrem Schlüsselbein streichelte, „... und alles andere wird sich ergeben. Wenn du es denn willst...“  
  
Pam legte eine Hand in Taras Nacken und zog sie näher. Auffordernd strich sie mit ihrer Zunge über Taras Lippen, die sich sofort öffneten und ihr Einlass gewährten. Tara seufzte wohlig, als sich ihre Zungenspitzen berührten. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Marcs Hand sich um die Serviette krampfte, während er ihren Kuss mit glühendem Blick beobachtete. Dann wandte er sich ruckartig ab und verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld.  
  
„Du kannst aufhören“, flüsterte sie, doch Pam zog sie nur noch näher heran.  
  
„Warum sollte ich?“, murmelte sie und schob ihre Zunge erneut zwischen Taras Lippen.  
  


°

  
Das Klopfen an der Zimmertür war leise, aber unüberhörbar drängend.  
  
„Abendessen.“ Pam stützte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen und leckte sich die Lippen.  
  
Tara kam aus dem Bad.  
  
„Verschreck ihn nicht gleich wieder“, bat sie Pam, die sie vom Bett aus amüsiert beobachtete. Tara fuhr noch einmal nervös über ihre Kleider, dann reckte sie entschlossen ihr Kinn und öffnete die Tür.  
  
„Was für eine angenehme Überraschung“, sagte sie liebenswürdig und gab mit einem einladenden Lächeln den Weg frei. „Komm doch herein, Marc.“  
  
Der junge Mann betrat den Raum und ließ seinen bewundernden Blick von Tara über die opulente Einrichtung bis hin zu Pam schweifen, die ihm unter halbgesenkten Lidern einen verführerischen Blick zuwarf.  
  
„Herzlich Willkommen, Marc“, säuselte sie und rückte ein wenig zur Seite. „Setz dich doch zu mir!“  
  
Marcs Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er Pams Aufforderung nachkam und sich dicht neben ihr niederließ. Pam richtete sich vollends auf und strich mit ihren Fingern leicht über seine Hand und seinen Arm hinauf, während Tara näher trat und sich an seine andere Seite setzte. Pam lächelte ihr zu, dann beugte sie sich zu Marc und fragte flüsternd: „Bist du schon einmal in den Genuss eines Vampirbisses gekommen, hübscher Marc?“  
  
Marc nickte. „Ja“, sagte er heiser und schluckte schwer, als Pam mit den Lippen über die empfindsame Haut seines Halses fuhr.  
  
„Soll ich dich beißen?“, fragte sie mit dunkler Stimme weiter.  
  
„Ja“, antwortete Marc hastig und Pam lachte leise.  
  
„Mit dem größten Vergnügen“, sagte sie. Ihre Fangzähne fuhren mit einem leisen Knacken aus. Sie kratzten erst leicht und neckend über den Hals, ehe sie sich mit einem plötzlichen Ruck in dem zarten Fleisch versenkten. Marc stöhnte auf und Pam seufzte genüsslich, als sie den ersten Schluck seines Blutes nahm. Hinter Marcs Rücken tastete sie suchend nach Taras Hand und drückte sie schließlich ermutigend. Tara rückte ein wenig näher und hauchte zarte Küsse auf ihre Seite des Halses, ehe sie ihre Zähne entblößte und blitzschnell zubiss. Marcs unartikulierter Schrei ging schnell in ein atemloses Keuchen über, während sein Blut im Zuge seiner Erregung nur noch schneller durch seine Adern gepumpt wurde. Tara spürte Pams Saugen durch die Haut und das Blut an ihren eigenen Lippen. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, sie während des Essens so dicht bei sich zu spüren und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, verschränkte sie ihre vor unterdrückter Lust zitternden Finger mit Pams. Sie versuchte, sich zu beherrschen und den Takt von Marcs Herz nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Unter normalen Umständen war es für sie kein Problem mehr, die Kontrolle zu behalten, aber Pam in diesem würzigen, köstlichen Blut zu spüren, forderte alle Disziplin von ihr ein, derer sie fähig war.  
  
Schließlich löste sich Pam von ihrem Opfer und bedeutete Tara mit einem leichten Drücken ihrer Hand, es ihr gleich zu tun. Tara gab Marcs Hals frei, doch sie konnte nicht widerstehen, die letzten Blutstropfen von seiner salzigen Haut zu lecken. Marcs Stöhnen vibrierte unter ihren Lippen und sie legte eine Hand an sein Gesicht und drehte seinen Mund zu sich, doch sein gieriger Kuss brachte ihr nicht die Befriedigung, nach der es ihr verlangte. Marc wandte sich Pam zu und suchte auch ihre Lippen, während seine eine Hand Taras Oberschenkel streichelte. Pam kam ihm entgegen, schloss sogar die Augen, als Marcs andere Hand über ihre Taille zu ihren Brüsten hinauffuhr. Tara beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen und ihre Hände kribbelten vor lauter Verlangen, seinen Platz bei Pam einzunehmen. Seine Küsse, seine Streicheleinheiten erschienen ihr lau und abgeschmackt und sie presste frustriert die Lippen zusammen, als Marcs Mund sich Pams Hals hinunterbewegte. Pam öffnete die Augen und begegnete Taras missmutigem und zugleich begehrlichem Blick. Sie streckte ihren Arm aus und zog Tara zu sich, presste ihren Mund auf Taras Lippen, die sich sogleich öffneten. Pam stöhnte leise, als Taras Zunge sie gierig in Besitz nahm, und Taras Lust wurde bei diesem Laut zu einem unbeherrschten Feuer, das sich gewaltsam Bahn in ihrem Körper brach. Sie strich über Pams nackte Schultern, tiefer, immer tiefer, doch dort war Marc, weiterhin zwischen ihnen, und es war seine Hand, die Pams Oberschenkel hinauf und unter ihren Rock fuhr. Tara knurrte unwillig und löste sich aus dem Kuss.  
  
„Er soll verschwinden“, grollte sie ungehalten.  
  
Pam betrachtete Taras Blick, der besitzergreifend über ihren Körper fuhr und sich merklich verdüsterte, als sie Marcs Hände gewahrte, und sie lachte atemlos auf, überraschend erregt durch Taras unerwartete Eifersucht.  
  
„Okay.“ Pam nickte ihr auffordernd zu. „Schmeiß ihn raus.“  
  
Ihre Worte drangen sogar zu Marc durch, der sich überrascht zu ihnen herumdrehte.  
  
„Was?“  
  
Tara deutete zur Tür.  
  
„Geh“, befahl sie ihm kurzangebunden.  
  
Marc schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Das ist jetzt nicht euer Ernst!“  
  
„Mein voller Ernst“, erwiderte Tara und richtete sich langsam auf. „Verschwinde!“  
  
„Aber...“  
  
„Glaubst du wirklich, mir wäre entgangen, dass du durchaus schon auf deine Kosten gekommen bist?“, fragte Tara und warf einen bezeichnenden Blick auf seinen Schoß.  
  
„Ihr schuldet mir mehr“, protestierte Marc empört.  
  
Tara bleckte ihre Zähne. „Wage es nie wieder, etwas einzufordern, was dir nicht zusteht! Geh!“  
  
Marc stand unsicher auf und wich vor Taras drohender Geste zurück. Tara erhob sich geschmeidig vom Bett und folgte ihm, bis er rücklings gegen die Tür stieß. Sie griff an ihm vorbei und drückte die Klinke herunter.  
  
Marc bedachte Tara mit einem wütenden Blick. „Ihr-...“  
  
„Sag es besser nicht“, riet Tara ihm trügerisch sanft und öffnete die Tür. „Ich wünsche dir noch eine schöne Nacht, Marc.“  
  
Marc machte einen zornigen Laut, doch ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer. Tara warf die Tür mit einem nachdrücklichen Knall ins Schloss und drehte sich zu Pam um. Pam hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht, den Kopf auf einen Ellbogen gestützt, und beobachtete sie jetzt aufmerksam. Taras Blick wanderte über ihren derart dargebotenen Körper und sie schluckte schwer.  
  
Pam lächelte verführerisch, während ihr Finger über die Aussparung ihres Kleides an ihrer Hüfte fuhr. „Was muss ein nettes Mädchen wie ich tun, um endlich von dir gefickt zu werden?“  
  
Ein erregtes Grollen fand seinen Weg aus Taras Mund und mit einem Satz war sie über Pam und presste ihre fiebrigen Lippen auf Pams kühle, blasse Haut. Pam keuchte auf, wollte Tara herumdrehen, doch blitzschnell fixierte Tara ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie fest.  
  
„Meine Regeln, Barbie“, erinnerte sie Pam dunkel.  
  
Pam ließ sich zurücksinken.  
  
„Deine Regeln“, schnurrte sie und ihre blauen Augen funkelten erregt.  
  
Tara küsste sie erneut, während ihre Finger an Pams Rücken den Reißverschluss zu ihrem Kleid suchten. Pam wölbte sich ihr entgegen und mit einer schnellen Bewegung öffnete Tara den Verschluss und schälte Pam aus dem hautengen Kleid. Pam war darunter nackt und der Anblick ihres Körpers ließ Tara einen Moment andächtig innehalten, obwohl sie ihn schon so oft gesehen hatte. Ihre porzellanweiße Haut, ihre vollen Brüste über ihrer schmalen Taille... Tara strich zart mit ihren Fingern über eine der rosigen Brustwarzen, bis Pam sie schließlich stöhnend wieder auf sich herabzog.  
  
„Deine bewundernden Blicke in allen Ehren, aber jetzt fick mich endlich“, raunte sie und haschte nach Taras Lippen.  
  
Tara entzog sich ihr mit einem Grinsen, biss sacht in ihren Hals und folgte dann dem Weg zwischen ihren Brüsten hindurch und über ihren flachen Bauch hinweg, der unter ihren Lippen erbebte, bis zu dem dunkelblonden Haar zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Als sie ihre Zunge einsetzte, zuckte Pams Hüfte nach oben und sie spreizte ihre Beine einladend noch weiter. Tara griff nach ihrer Taille und zog sie mit einem Ruck weiter nach unten und näher an sich heran, während ihre Zunge sich noch tiefer arbeitete und Pam ein weiteres, langgezogenes Stöhnen entlockte. Tara lächelte leicht und übte mit ihren Lippen Druck auf die empfindliche Wölbung aus. Pam bäumte sich auf und krallte ihre Finger in das Laken.  
  
„Oh Gott... Tara...“  
  
Taras Hände verkrampften sich kurz um Pams Hüften, ihre Finger bohrten sich in ihr Fleisch, als sie ihren Namen so voller Lust aus Pams Mund hörte, und sie bewegte ihre Zunge noch ein wenig schneller. Nur kurz darauf wurde sie mit einem heiseren Schrei belohnt, als sich Pams Muskeln rhythmisch zusammenzogen und unter ihrem Mund erzitterten. Ihre Erfüllung ließ das Band zwischen ihnen vibrieren und auch Tara stöhnte leise, als die Wellen von Pams Orgasmus ihre eigene Lust noch mehr steigerten. Sie glitt an Pams Körper empor und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen.  
  
„Ich liebe es, wenn du meinen Namen so sagst“, hauchte sie.  
  
Pam lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen.  
  
„Tara“, wiederholte sie ein wenig rau, rollte jeden Buchstaben des Namens genussvoll in ihrer Kehle.  
  
„Genauso.“ Tara richtete sich auf und blickte verlangend auf Pam herab. Pam öffnete ihre Lider, ihr verschleierter Blick suchte Tara, doch im nächsten Moment zog sie unwillig die Augenbrauen zusammen. Nachdrücklich zupfte sie an Taras Top.  
  
„Willst du das nicht endlich mal ausziehen?“, fragte sie und fuhr mit ihrer Hand unter den Stoff. „Und alles andere auch, wenn du schon einmal dabei bist?“  
  
Tara zog das Oberteil über ihren Kopf und ließ es ebenso wie ihren BH neben das Bett fallen. Pam setzte sich auf und folgte dem freigewordenen Weg mit ihren Fingern, während Tara ihre Hose öffnete. Bevor Pam ihre Liebkosungen jedoch intensivieren konnte, entzog sich Tara ihren Berührungen und entledigte sich ihrer restlichen Kleidung. Sie war kaum fertig, als Pam sie schon auf ihren Schoß zurückzog. Sie schlang ihre Arme um Taras Taille und nahm eine Brustwarze zwischen ihre Zähne. Genüsslich reizte sie die empfindsame Haut, bis Tara schließlich mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen kapitulierte. Als Pam noch einmal über die steife Knospe leckte und sich dann gleichermaßen ihrer anderen Brust widmete, begann Tara, sich langsam an Pam zu reiben.  
  
„Nun, Baby, deine Regeln“, flüsterte Pam. Ihre Finger glitten in Taras Schoß und folgten ihren Bewegungen. „Was willst du?“  
  
„Dich“, antwortete Tara ohne zu zögern und beugte sich zu ihren Lippen hinab. Ihre Erregung überschwemmte das Band, als Pam sich ihr noch weiter öffnete und sie keuchten beide in den Kuss.  
  
„Mich wo?“, fragte Pam atemlos und schob ihren Finger langsam in Tara hinein. „Hier vielleicht?“  
  
„Ja“, stöhnte Tara und ihre Hand krallte sich in Pams blonde Strähnen. „Tiefer.“  
  
„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl.“ Pams Finger glitt weiter. „Mehr?", fragte sie lockend.  
  
Tara nickte nur und warf mit einem tonlosen Schrei den Kopf in den Nacken, als Pam ihrer Forderung sogleich nachkam und ein zweiter ihrer langen, schlanken Finger sich zu dem ersten gesellte. Sie begann langsam, sich entlang der reibenden Finger auf und ab zu bewegen. Pam kam ihr mit ihrer Hand entgegen und veränderte sacht den Winkel ihrer Finger, während sie sich Taras schneller werdenden Bewegungen anpasste. Tara drängte sich stöhnend dichter an Pam, ihre steifen Brustwarzen rieben über Pams Haut, während die Finger bei jedem Stoß einen Punkt in ihrem Inneren trafen, der ihr zunehmend ekstatischere Schreie entlockte.  
  
„Tara“, raunte Pam und fuhr mit der Zungenspitze über ihre Ohrmuschel.  
  
Taras ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich und ihre Muskeln kontrahierten um Pams Finger, als sie mit einer letzten, fahrigen Bewegung ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Bebend schmiegte sie sich an Pam und flüsterte haltlos ihren Namen, als die Wogen ihrer Lust über ihr zusammenschlugen. Pam hielt sie weiterhin eng umschlungen auf ihrem Schoß und sog die Nachwehen von Taras Erregung begierig in sich auf.  
  
Schließlich ließ sich Pam langsam zurück in die Kissen sinken und zog Tara mit sich. Sie lag halb auf, halb neben ihr, Haut an Haut, ihr Gesicht an Pams Hals geborgen. Tara griff nach Pams Handgelenk und zog ihre Hand zu sich. Vorsichtig ritzte sie ihre Fingerkuppe mit ihren Zähnen an und nahm die heraustretenden Blutstropfen in sich auf. Pam erschauerte, als sie Taras saugende Lippen spürte und sich das Gefühl der Nähe noch weiter verstärkte. Behagliche, glückliche Zufriedenheit tränkte das Band zwischen ihnen und füllte jeden Zoll ihres Seins aus.  
  
Tara hob ihren Kopf und betrachtete Pam lächelnd.  
  
„Satt?“, fragte sie neckend.  
  
Pam reckte sich und hauchte einen Kuss auf Taras Lippen.  
  
„In so ziemlich jeder Hinsicht“, antwortete sie schnurrend.  
  
„Hinreichend entschädigt für den singenden Fisch?“  
  
Träge hob Pam eine Hand und zog an einer von Taras schwarzen Locken. „Den solltest du doch nicht mehr erwähnen. Das gibt eine Woche Sexentzug, du böses Kind.“  
  
Tara kicherte. „Schick mich lieber ohne Abendessen ins Bett, den Sexentzug hältst du sowieso nicht durch.“  
  
„Da ist aber jemand sehr von sich überzeugt.“  
  
„Das sagt die Richtige.“ Taras Finger fuhren in zarten Schlangenlinien über Pams Brüste. „Und jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass du so auf die besitzergreifende Masche abfährst...“  
  
„Unterstellungen“, behauptete Pam und seufzte wohlig, als Tara eine ihrer Brustwarzen berührte.  
  
„Ach, wirklich?“ Tara beugte sich zu Pams Ohr hinunter. „Du bist mein“, raunte sie in einer perfekten Imitation von Pams Tonfall. Gleichzeitig legte sie ihre Hand über Pams Brust und massierte sie sacht. Pam stöhnte leise und Tara lachte. „Unterstellungen, ja? Ich glaube nicht.“ Sie rollte sich über Pam.  
  
„Du solltest es nicht übertreiben, Baby“, warnte Pam rau, während sie Tara zwischen ihre Schenkel dirigierte.  
  
Tara fing langsam an, sich zu bewegen. „Der Sexentzug ist also auf morgen vertagt?“, fragte sie frech.  
  
„Noch ein Wort und ich zeige dir, was für eine Meisterin ich darin bin, dich nicht auf deine Kosten kommen zu lassen.“  
  
Tara beugte sich hinunter und küsste Pam hitzig, während sie ihre Handgelenke über ihrem Kopf zusammenführte und dort festhielt. Pam wölbte sich ihr entgegen und schlang ihre Beine um Taras Hüften, dann ergab sie sich willig ein weiteres Mal Taras Stärke.  
  
  
  
  
  


°°°


	45. Eine schwierige Patientin I (Pam/Tara/Eric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 45: Tara fuhr wütend ihre Fangzähne aus. „Sie ist nicht krank“, erwiderte sie heftig, „sie-...“ Tara unterbrach sich, als ihr plötzlich einfiel, dass sie sehr wohl schon mal einen Vampir hatte zusammenbrechen sehen. Damals, kurz nach dem Camp, in Bills Haus... Eine grauenvolle Angst überfiel sie. „Nein“, flüsterte sie und presste Pams leblosen Körper an sich. „Nein, das kann nicht sein. Das darf nicht sein. Das darf nicht sein, Pam!“

* * *

 

 

„Gott, aus jeder Pore dieser Wohnung trieft die Präsenz deines verdammten Machers.“ Tara schüttelte sich, während sie ihren Blick von dem nächtlichen Paris abwandte und vom Balkon zurück in den Salon trat. „Ich sehe Eric Northman in jeder Ecke stehen.“

„Du übertreibst“, drang Pams Stimme aus den hinteren Räumen. „Ich habe diese Wohnung gekauft und eingerichtet. Wenn du wüsstest, wie Eric gelebt hat, bevor ich zu ihm kam...“

„Trotzdem“, antwortete Tara und sah sich in dem antiquiert wirkenden Raum um. Pam hatte durchaus recht. Aus jedem Einrichtungsgegenstand sprach ihr exquisiter und zugleich kostspieliger Geschmack. Die Möbel waren in den Zwanzigern unzweifelhaft der letzte Schrei gewesen und jetzt waren sie vermutlich in den Antiquariaten ein Vermögen wert.

„Wir fliegen morgen weiter. Noch eine Nacht in Paris und dann geht es weiter nach Barcelona“, sagte Pam und trat vor den großen Spiegel im Flur.

„Zwei Nächte reichen auch völlig“, erwiderte Tara und warf einen misstrauischen Blick über die Schulter, als ob Eric gleich aus dem dunklen Kamin springen würde.

„Du benimmst dich albern“, sagte Pam kopfschüttelnd.

Tara lehnte sich neben Pam an die Wand und sah zu, wie sie letzte Hand an ihre Frisur legte. Plötzlich schwankte Pam kurz und stützte sich am schweren Goldrahmen des Spiegels ab. Tara richtete sich besorgt auf.

„Pam?“, fragte sie. „Was ist los?“

Pam schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts“, beschied sie Tara abweisend und straffte sich. Sie griff nach ihrer Handtasche, die neben ihr auf der Kommode stand.

„Deine Hand zittert“, bemerkte Tara beunruhigt und streckte den Arm aus, um nach Pams Fingern zu greifen. Pam entzog sich ihr unwirsch.

„Mir geht’s gut, okay?“, sagte sie schroff und wandte sich zur Tür. „Ich brauche nur etwas zu essen.“

„Du hast den armen Jungen gestern fast leer getrunken. Du zitterst doch nicht wegen Nahrungsmangel.“

„Können wir endlich los?“, fragte Pam ungeduldig und drückte die Klinke hinunter. „Oder soll ich alleine jagen?“

„Ist ja schon gut“, murmelte Tara und ging an ihr vorbei.

Die Straßen in der Nähe der Seine waren trotz der späten Stunde voller Menschen und auch erstaunlich vieler Vampire. Tara hatte kaum einen Blick für den Trubel, ihre Füße suchten sich automatisch einen Weg durch die Massen, während sie Pam aufmerksam beobachtete. War der Schritt ihrer Macherin nicht ein wenig unstet, ihre Bewegungen fahriger als sonst? Zitterte sie?

„Hey“, wurde sie plötzlich von einem jungen Mann angesprochen. Unwillig wandte Tara den Kopf und musterte ihn. „Mein Blut ist süßer als ein Piña Colada. Willst du mal probieren, Babe?“ Einladend präsentierte er Tara seine pochende Halsschlagader.

„Lass mich in Ruhe“, erwiderte Tara barsch.

„Dir entgeht die Geschmacksexplosion deines Lebens. Du kannst jeden Vampir hier fragen, mein Blut ist bekannt.“

„Trotzdem kein Interesse, du Wunderknabe. Hau ab!“

Sie drehte sich wieder zu Pam um und sah gerade noch, wie Pam neben ihr anfing, zu taumeln. Sofort griff sie nach ihrem Arm und spürte deutlich das Zittern, das den ganzen Körper ihrer Macherin erfasst hatte. Pam stützte sich mit der Hand an einem Schaufenster ab, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren.

„Was ist los mit dir?“, fragte Tara alarmiert. „Irgendwas stimmt nicht.“

Pam schüttelte nur den Kopf, die Augen geschlossen.

„Pam!“, drängte Tara. „Was ist los?“

„Keine Ahnung“, flüsterte Pam schwach. Sie versuchte, sich aufzurichten, aber ihre Beine gaben unter ihr nach und sie sackte ohne ein weiteres Wort zusammen. Geistesgegenwärtig fing Tara sie auf.

„Pam!“, rief sie panisch, doch Pam reagierte nicht.

„Was ist mit deiner Freundin?“, fragte der Mann und beäugte sie beide misstrauisch. „Ist sie krank?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Tara angsterfüllt. „Hilf mir mal!“ Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals einen Vampir gesehen zu haben, der ohnmächtig geworden war. In einer ersten, automatischen Bewegung wollte sie nach Pams Puls fühlen und im nächsten Moment schüttelte sie über sich selbst den Kopf. Pam lag so reglos in ihren Armen wie eine Leiche.

„Das kannst du vergessen. Von kranken Vampiren halte ich mich fern“, erwiderte ihr Gegenüber und wich einige Schritte zurück.

Tara fuhr wütend ihre Fangzähne aus. „Sie ist nicht krank“, erwiderte sie heftig, „sie-...“ Tara unterbrach sich, als ihr plötzlich einfiel, dass sie sehr wohl schon mal einen Vampir hatte zusammenbrechen sehen. Damals, kurz nach dem Camp, in Bills Haus... Eine grauenvolle Angst überfiel sie. „Nein“, flüsterte sie und presste Pams leblosen Körper an sich. „Nein, das kann nicht sein. Das darf nicht sein. Das darf nicht sein, Pam!“

Einige Passanten waren stehen geblieben und schauten sie neugierig an. Tara zog ihre Fangzähne ein und erhob sich langsam, Pam in den Armen. Ihre Augen waren noch immer geschlossen, ihr Kopf auf ihre reglose Brust gesunken. Tara festigte den Griff um Pams bewegungslosen Körper und setzte sich in Bewegung, ohne irgendjemanden eines Blickes zu würdigen. Vampirschnell ließ sie die Straße hinter sich und kehrte zu ihrer Wohnung zurück. Irgendwie gelang ihr das Kunststück, die Türen aufzuschließen, ohne Pam loszulassen, und schließlich betrat sie den Salon und bettete Pam sanft auf das Sofa.

„Pam?“, fragte sie leise und strich über ihr Gesicht, doch ihre Macherin war immer noch ohne Bewusstsein. Tara biss sich auf die Lippen. Ihre Glieder fühlten sich mit einem Mal bleischwer an, als die entsetzliche Furcht in ihr überhand nahm und ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

„Nein!“, wisperte sie bestimmt und wiederholte das Wort noch einmal lauter: „Nein!“

Sie hob entschlossen die Hände und begann damit, Pam aus ihrer Kleidung zu schälen. Schuhe und Jacke fielen rasch zu Boden, doch Pams von zahllosen Schnallen und Schüren übersätes Kleid brachte Tara rasch an die Grenzen ihrer Geduld. Immer wieder entglitten die Verschlüsse ihren rastlosen Fingern und schließlich packte sie den festen Stoff und zerriss ihn mit einem Ruck. Sie warf das zerstörte Kleid achtlos zur Seite und glitt mit ihren Augen über Pams blasse Haut. Jedes Stück untersuchte sie, Brust, Bauch, Rücken, Arme und Beine, Hände, Füße, dann ein zweites Mal aus Angst, etwas übersehen zu haben... Endlich sank sie neben dem Sofa zu Boden und atmete tief durch. Nichts. Keine dunkelblau gefärbten Adern. Nichts.

Sie ergriff Pams Hand und strich sacht über ihre kühle Haut. Obwohl ihre größte Angst sich nicht bewahrheitet hatte, blieb immer noch ein eisiger Klumpen in ihrer Brust zurück.

„Was ist denn nur mit dir, Pam?“, fragte sie furchtsam. „Was soll ich bloß tun?“ Sie schluckte schwer. „Ich kann dich nicht verlieren, hörst du? Du musst zu mir zurückkommen. Du kannst mich nicht einfach allein lassen.“ Pam reagierte nicht. Tara senkte den Kopf und lehnte ihre Stirn an die Sofakante. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich, doch langsam aber sicher wurde ihr klar, was sie tun musste. Sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Ausgerechnet...“, murmelte sie, doch dann ließ sie Pams Hand los und stand auf. Sie breitete eine Decke über Pam und kramte dann nach ihrem Handy. Langsam sah sie ihr Adressbuch durch, während sie in den Flur hinüber ging, und hielt schließlich bei einem Namen, von dem sie niemals geglaubt hätte, dass sie ihn jemals freiwillig anrufen würde. Sie zögerte kurz, doch dann drückte sie entschlossen auf die grüne Taste. Es klingelte einmal, zweimal, dreimal...

„Geh ran, du verdammter Mistkerl“, murmelte Tara beschwörend, doch ihre Worte zeigten keine Wirkung und beim zwanzigsten Klingeln legte sie frustriert auf. „Blödes Arschloch“, fluchte sie und scrollte weiter durch ihr Telefonbuch. Ihr zweiter Anruf wurde sofort nach dem ersten Klingeln angenommen.

„Hallo, Tara! Wie schön, dass du anrufst!“

„Hey, Willa! Ist Eric da?“

„Eric?“, fragte Willa verdutzt.

„Ja. Es ist wirklich wichtig.“

„Naja, da schon“, erwiderte Willa zögernd, „aber er will nicht gestört werden. Was ist denn passiert?“

„Pam ist krank“, antwortete Tara gepresst.

„Oh Gott!“ Tara hörte, wie ein Stuhl zurückgeschoben wurde und kurz darauf klapperte eine Tür. „Es ist aber nicht HepV, oder?“, erkundigte sich Willa ängstlich.

„Nein“, versicherte Tara eilig. „Aber sie ist gerade einfach ohnmächtig geworden. Sie war schon den ganzen Abend irgendwie fahrig und ihre Hände haben gezittert... Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit ihr los ist, Willa, und ich wusste nicht, wen ich sonst anrufen sollte...“ Tara hatte Mühe, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Das wird schon“, antwortete Willa sanft. „Ich bin sicher, dass es ihr bald wieder besser geht.“

Leise quietschend wurde eine weitere Tür geöffnet. Gedämpftes Stöhnen drang an Taras Ohren.

„Eric?“, rief Willa.

Ein wütendes Grollen ertönte. „Was ist an _,Ich möchte nicht gestört werden_ _‘_ nicht zu verstehen, Willa?“

„Es tut mir Leid, aber Tara ist am Telefon. Sie muss dich dringend sprechen.“

„Tara?“ Eric klang überrascht.

„Ich gebe dich weiter“, sagte Willa zu Tara. „Es wird alles gut, okay?“

„Okay“, antwortete Tara leise.

„Tara“, erklang einen Moment später Erics Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher, „dein Timing für deinen ersten Anruf bei mir ist, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, äußerst beschissen.“

„Pam ist krank“, sagte Tara ohne Umschweife.

Erics Stimme wurde schlagartig ernst. „Was soll das heißen, Pam ist krank?“

„Sie ist gerade einfach ohnmächtig geworden. Und vorher hat sie schon gezittert und-...“

„HepV?“, fragte Eric knapp.

„Nein.“

„Bist du dir sicher?“

„Ja.“

„Wirklich? Hast du genau nachgeschaut? Am ganzen Körper? Es muss nicht unbedingt auf der Brust anfangen, auch wenn-...“

„Herrgott nochmal, hälst du mich eigentlich für total bescheuert?“, fauchte Tara ungeduldig. „Ich weiß, wie HepV sich äußert. Und nein, sie hat keine dunkel verfärbten Adern, und ja, ich habe jeden Quadratmillimeter ihres Körpers abgesucht, den ich übrigens in- und auswendig kenne, das kannst du mir glauben, wenn etwas anders wäre, wäre es mir aufgefallen. Und ja, ich bin mir sicher. Hundertprozentig!“

„Kein Grund, unverschämt zu werden“, wies Eric sie scharf zurecht. „Okay, sie ist also einfach zusammengebrochen, richtig? Zittern? Schwächegefühl?“

„Ja“, antwortete Tara kurz.

„Aber keine verfärbten Adern.“

„Nein.“

Eric stieß die Luft aus. „Klingt für mich nach Hepatitis D.“

„Ist das schlimm?“, fragte Tara bang.

„Man stirbt nicht daran“, entgegnete Eric barsch. „Es ist sozusagen der harmlosere, kleine Bruder von HepV. Allerdings wird sie sich ungefähr einen Monat sehr schwach fühlen, bis das kranke Blut vollkommen ersetzt wurde. Wo seid ihr?“

„Paris.“

„In unserem Appartement?“

„Ja.“

„Gut, am Besten bleibt ihr da. Pam soll das Haus nicht verlassen. In ihrem Zustand wäre sie für jeden, der schon immer mal sein Mütchen an einem Vampir kühlen wollte, eine leichte Beute.“

„Okay“, sagte Tara ruhig. „Was muss ich tun?“

„Ihr Blut besorgen. Richtiges Blut, kein TruBlood, Tara. Und du musst auf sie aufpassen. Kriegst du das hin?“

„Ja“, antwortete Tara.

„Bist du sicher? Oder soll ich vorbeikommen?“

„Nein“, entgegnete Tara entschieden. „Frisches Blut und Aufpassen. Das kriege ich sehr gut alleine hin.“

„Okay.“ Eric schwieg kurz, dann sagte er ruhig: „Wenn sich ihr Zustand verschlechtert, ruf mich sofort an.“

„Das werde ich“, versprach Tara.

„Ich werde mich nach einem Vampirarzt in Paris erkundigen und ihn bei euch vorbeischicken.“

„Okay.“ Tara zögerte kurz, bevor sie ein leises „Danke“ hinzufügte.

„Das ist selbstverständlich“, wiegelte Eric kurzangebunden ab. „Sie ist mein Abkömmling. Kümmere dich gut um sie, sonst gibt es Ärger!“

„Besser, als du es je könntest“, erwiderte Tara patzig. „Ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden.“ Mit diesen Worten beendete sie das Gespräch und warf ihr Handy mit einem erbosten Schnauben auf die Kommode. „Arschloch“, stieß sie verärgert hervor, dann atmete sie tief durch und ging wieder in den Salon. Pam war noch immer nicht zu sich gekommen, doch als Tara erneut nach ihrer Hand griff, spürte sie ein Beben, das kurz darauf ihren ganzen Körper erfasste.

„Scheiße“, murmelte Tara, als sie hilflos dabei zusah, wie Pams ganzer Körper zu zittern begann. Sie drückte ihre Hand fester und beugte sich zu Pams Gesicht hinunter. „Pam? Hörst du mich?“ Doch weiterhin gab es keine Reaktion. „Komm schon, Barbie, Ohnmacht ist etwas für einfältige Hausfrauchen“, flüsterte Tara und strich eine Strähne aus Pams Gesicht. „Du weißt schon, die Art kreischendes Weibchen, die immer darauf wartet, gerettet zu werden. Doch nicht für dich!“ Nichts.

Tara schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, dann stand sie auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer hinüber. Sie ergriff Pams Jogginganzug und sammelte dann alle Decken zusammen, die sie finden konnte, ehe sie mit dem riesigen Haufen in den Armen zurück in den Salon taumelte. Sorgfältig zog sie Pam an und begrub ihren zitternden Körper dann unter jeder Decke, die diese Wohnung hergab. Sie wusste, dass Pams Zittern nicht von Kälte herrührte, doch es gab ihr das Gefühl, etwas tun zu können. Schließlich stopfte sie die letzte Wolldecke fest und ging wieder in den Flur. Neben der Tür hingen ein paar Zettel, die Tara bei ihrem letzten Besuch dort angebracht hatte, auch wenn Pam sich über die Verschandelung ihrer Wohnung beschwert hatte. Sie suchte eine der Werbebroschüren heraus und griff erneut nach ihrem Handy.

„Sang Express, Frankreichs schnellster Blutlieferant, was kann ich für Sie tun?“, flötete kurz darauf eine Frauenstimme auf französisch aus dem Hörer.

„Hallo! Ich würde gerne ein paar AB- bestellen.“

„TruBlood oder echtes Blut?“

„Echtes Blut.“

„Spender oder Konserve?“

„Konserve.“

„Wie viel genau?“

„Ähm... hundert Beutel?“

„Oh.“ Die Frau verstummte kurz und Tara hörte sie ein paar Mal klicken. „Für eine Sofort-Lieferung könnte ich Ihnen dreiundachtzig Beutel anbieten“, sagte sie dann. „Aber das wird nicht billig.“

„Schon okay.“

„Für größere Mengen am besten immer vorbestellen. Dann geben wir auch Rabatte.“

„Okay.“

„Also die dreiundachtzig Beutel?“

„Ja.“

„In Ordnung. Name und Adresse?“

Tara nannte beides und legte auf. Sie wollte gerade nach Pams Kreditkarte kramen, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung im Salon wahrnahm. Blitzschnell stand sie neben dem Sofa und drückte Pam, die gerade im Begriff gewesen war, sich zu erheben, zurück auf die Polster.

„Hey“, sagte sie erleichtert. „Schön, dass du wieder da bist. Aber was soll das werden?“

„Aufstehen?“, schlug Pam benommen vor und versuchte, Taras Hand zur Seite zu schieben.

„Nichts da. Du bleibst schön hier liegen.“

„Was ist passiert?“

„Du bist ohnmächtig geworden. Draußen auf der Straße.“ Tara setzte sich neben Pam und betrachtete sie aufmerksam. „Was ist das letzte, an das du dich erinnerst?“

Pam kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wir waren auf dem Weg zu dieser Bar“, murmelte sie und versuchte erneut, sich aufzurichten. Tara hielt sie zurück. „Würdest du mich bitte aufstehen lassen?“, fragte Pam verärgert.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass du dazu in der Lage bist“, erklärte Tara und hielt Pam mühelos fest. „Eric meinte, du hast Hepatitis D.“

„Eric?“, fragte Pam verwirrt.

„Ich habe ihn angerufen. Dein Macher ist ein Arschloch.“

Pam lächelte mühsam. „Da verfrachte ich euch schon auf verschiedene Kontinente und ihr schafft es trotzdem noch, euch zu streiten?“

„Die moderne Technik macht es möglich.“ Tara lächelte ebenfalls.

Pam runzelte angestrengt die Stirn. „Hepatitis D?“, wiederholte sie.

„Ja. Eric meinte, Schwächeanfälle, Zittern und so sprächen für HepD. Es ist kein HepV, das habe ich überprüft.“

„Könnte hinkommen“, murmelte Pam. „Seit gestern fühle ich mich etwas komisch.“

„Du hättest mir was sagen sollen“, erwiderte Tara streng.

„Kommt Eric her?“

Tara biss sich auf die Lippen. „Soll er?“, fragte sie dann leise. „Dann rufe ich ihn sofort an.“

Pam schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Geht schon.“

„Okay.“

Pam stemmte sich wieder hoch.

„Würdest du bitte endlich liegen bleiben?“, fragte Tara tadelnd. „Du kannst dich sowieso nicht auf den Beinen halten.“

„Das wollen wir doch mal sehen“, stieß Pam zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Und wo willst du hin?“

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie verflucht unbequem dieses Sofa ist? Wenn du schon darauf bestehst, dass ich rumliege wie eine verdammte Invalide, könnte es dann wenigstens das Bett sein?“

„Gut.“ Tara nickte und ließ Pam los. „Soll ich dich tragen?“

„So weit kommt es noch.“

Mühevoll richtete Pam sich auf und kam taumelnd auf die Beine. Doch sie war kaum aufgestanden, als sie schon gefährlich strauchelte. Bevor sie zusammensacken konnte, hatte Tara sie aufgefangen.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du zu schwach bist“, murmelte sie und hob Pam hoch.

„Lass mich runter“, protestierte Pam halbherzig.

„Nein. Du willst ins Bett, gut, dann trage ich dich. Und jetzt hör auf, dich wie ein bockiges Kind zu benehmen!“

„Tara! Als deine Macherin-...“

„Nein“, wiederholte Tara bestimmt und verließ sicheren Schrittes den Salon.

Pam ließ den Kopf in einer Mischung aus Erschöpfung und Resignation auf ihre Schulter sinken. „An dir ist eine verdammte Tyrannin verloren gegangen.“

„Was heißt verloren gegangen?“, fragte Tara grinsend. „Ich habe doch dich zum tyrannisieren.“

Sie stieß die Tür zum Schlafzimmer aus und legte Pam vorsichtig aufs Bett. Pam hatte ihre Augen wieder geschlossen und als Tara sanft an ihrer Schulter rüttelte, rührte sie sich nicht. Tara seufzte und holte die Decken aus dem Wohnzimmer, um Pam erneut darunter zu begraben.

„Dann schlaf mal“, flüsterte sie. „Bei Menschen hilft es ja auch, nicht wahr?“

Auch die Türklingel, die kurze Zeit später ertönte, vermochte es nicht, Pam zu wecken. Tara nahm die Blutkonserven entgegen und verstaute sie im Kühlschrank, dankbar, dass sie schon bei ihrem letzten Aufenthalt auf den Kauf einer Mikrowelle bestanden hatte. Sie wärmte einen der Beutel auf und brachte ihn dann ins Schlafzimmer.

„Pam?“ Sie strich über ihre Wange. „Hey, Pam, ich habe was zu essen für dich.“

Doch Pam reagierte nicht. Tara legte die Konserve weg und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bettkante, doch schon bald wurde ihr Pams starre, totenähnliche Nähe zu viel und sie sprang auf, um unruhig durch die Wohnung zu tigern. Das schrille Klingeln der Tür unterbrach ihre rastlose Wanderung ebenso wie die Gedanken, die sich unaufhörlich in ihrem Kopf überschlugen. Sie öffnete und blickte überrascht den jungen Mann an, der vor ihr stand.

„Ja?“

„Doktor Jean Duval. Ich bin im Auftrag von Eric Northman hier.“

„Ah.“ Tara öffnete die Tür einladend ein wenig weiter. „Kommen Sie doch rein. Ich bin Tara Thornton.“

„Sie sind offensichtlich nicht die Patientin.“

„Nein, die ist im Schlafzimmer.“ Tara machte eine Geste den Flur hinunter, während sie den jungen Mann musterte. Er war ein Vampir, so viel war offensichtlich. Bei seiner Wandlung mochte er gerade siebzehn oder achtzehn Jahre alt gewesen sein, er hatte den schlaksigen Körper eines Teenagers und auch sein Bart vermochte nicht über sein jugendliches Aussehen hinwegzutäuschen. „Folgen Sie mir.“

„Wann ist der letztmögliche Zeitpunkt der Infektion?“, erkundigte sich Doktor Duval, während sie nebeneinander den Flur entlang gingen.

„Vor ungefähr vierundzwanzig Stunden.“ Tara betrat das Schlafzimmer und ging zum Bett hinüber. „Pam?“

Der Doktor trat näher heran. „Ihre Macherin?“, fragte er. „Oder Nestkameradin?“

„Meine Macherin“, antwortete Tara abwesend.

„Gut. Nestkameraden neigen nicht unbedingt zu gewissenhafter Krankenpflege.“ Er stellte seine Tasche ab. „Helfen Sie mir, sie auszuziehen.“

Tara sah verwirrt hoch. „Ich habe sie bereits auf HepV untersucht.“

„Ich bin bedauerlicherweise verpflichtet, das noch einmal selbst zu machen und im Falle einer Infektion Meldung zu erstatten.“

„Sie ist nicht infiziert“, versicherte Tara eilig.

Duval zog die Decken zurück. „Leider können wir das noch nicht mit Gewissheit sagen“, erklärte er. „In vielen Fällen zeigen sich die ersten Adern zwar schon innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden, aber nicht in allen.“

Schlagartig war die Angst wieder und breitete sich lähmend in Taras ganzem Körper aus.

„Was?“, flüsterte sie tonlos.

Duval warf ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zu. „Ich werde sie untersuchen und ihr Blut abnehmen“, sagte er. „Morgen haben wir Gewissheit. Und jetzt helfen Sie mir bitte, sie auszuziehen.“

Taras Finger zitterten, als sie den Reißverschluss an Pams Jacke öffnete. Sie brachte es kaum über sich, den Stoff beiseite zu schieben, voller Furcht davor, was sie entdecken könnte, doch noch immer war Pams Haut weiß und makellos. Als Tara Pams Oberkörper vorsichtig anhob, um die Jacke von ihren Schultern zu ziehen, murrte Pam unwillig und schlug die Augen auf.

„Was ist los?“, murmelte sie benommen.

„Eric hat einen Doktor vorbeigeschickt, der dich untersuchen will“, antwortete Tara und zog Pams Jacke aus.

„Guten Abend“, grüßte Duval und nickte ihr zu. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?“

Pam lehnte sich kraftlos gegen Taras Schulter und musterte den Vampir vor sich.

„Irgendwoher kenne ich dich“, sagte sie und verengte prüfend die Augen.

Duval ging nicht auf ihre Worte ein, sondern beugte sich herab, um sie, genau wie zuvor Tara, sorgfältig zu untersuchen.

„Nichts“, murmelte er schließlich und richtete sich wieder auf, um eine Spritze aus seiner Tasche zu holen.

„Dafür bin ich fündig geworden“, entgegnete Pam und ein schwaches, aber triumphierendes Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen. „Eric hat dich gefickt, stimmts?“ Duval presste missmutig die Lippen zusammen, während er sich mit der Spritze über Pams Arm beugte, und Pam lachte leise. „Wusste ich es doch. Aua! Kein Grund, grob zu werden!“

„Wissen Sie noch, bei wem Sie sich voraussichtlich infiziert haben? Den Namen?“, fragte der Doktor und überging ihre Worte geflissentlich, während er ihr Blut abnahm.

„Ich habe ihn nicht gefragt“, antwortete Pam gleichgültig. „Und wenn er es mir gesagt hat, habe ich es wieder vergessen.“

Duval warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zu, dann sah er zu Tara.

„Sie sollte sich nicht von jemandem nähren, bis sie wieder gesund ist. Beide Krankheiten können durchs Beißen übertragen werden. Auf Sex sollten Sie auch verzichten, bis wir HepV endgültig ausschließen können.“

Tara nickte stumm, während Pam einen entrüsteten Laut von sich gab.

„Sei still, Barbie“, befahl Tara ihr und wandte sich dann wieder an Duval: „Wann wissen Sie Bescheid?“

„Die Blutwerte liegen morgen Abend vor. Ich rufe Sie an.“

„Okay.“ Tara ließ Pam behutsam zurück aufs Bett sinken und begleitete den Doktor zur Tür. „Wie wahrscheinlich ist es?“, fragte sie zaghaft, als Duval schon im Hausflur stand.

Der Doktor zuckte die Achseln. „Meiner Erfahrung zeigen sich die ersten Adern bei etwa neunzig Prozent aller Infizierten innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden.“

„Bleiben zehn Prozent“, murmelte Tara.

„Ich melde mich, sobald die Ergebnisse vorliegen“, versprach der Duval. „Seien Sie so lange äußerst vorsichtig. HepV ist höchst ansteckend.“

„Ich weiß.“ Tara nickte Duval zu. „Bis morgen dann, Doktor.“

Sie schloss die Tür und ging wieder zurück zu Pam.

„Willst du was trinken?“, fragte sie leise und setzte sich zu Pam ans Bett.

Pam nickte schwach, die Augen geschlossen, aber sie trank gierig und mit schnellen Schlucken.

„Ich hole dir noch eine“, sagte Tara, als die Konserve leer war, und erhob sich.

Als sie mit dem aufgewärmten Blut zurückkam, schlief Pam bereits wieder. Tara legte den Beutel auf den Nachttisch und setzte sich neben dem Bett auf den Boden. Ihre Finger legten sich um Pams Hand und sie lehnte ihre Stirn erschöpft gegen die Matratze.

„Zehn Prozent“, flüsterte sie erstickt und schauderte.

 

°

 

Das penetrante Klingeln ihres Handys ließ Tara hochschrecken. Hastig fischte sie es aus ihrer Hosentasche und nahm den Anruf an, um es zum Verstummen zu bringen.

„Tara Thornton?“

„Ich warte seit geschlagenen vier Stunden auf deinen Anruf, Tara“, erklang Erics Stimme aus dem Hörer.

Tara rappelte sich auf. „Herrgott, Eric, weißt du, wie spät es ist?“, zischte sie und ging rasch in den Flur hinaus, um Pam, die reglos auf dem Bett lag, nicht zu wecken.

„Sehr genau. Und Doktor Duval ist seit vier Stunden weg. Wo bleibt dein versprochener Anruf?“

„Wenn du so genau weißt, wie lange Doktor Duval jetzt weg ist, hat er dich doch bestimmt schon genauestens unterrichtet.“

„Es geht ums Prinzip.“

„Verdammte Scheiße, Northman, meine Macherin liegt vielleicht im Sterben.“ Tara brachte die Worte kaum über die Lippen. „Ich habe keine Zeit für deine bekloppten Machtspielchen.“

„Deine Macherin ist zufällig meine Erstgeborene und deswegen wirst du mich gefälligst auf dem Laufenden halten. Hast du das verstanden?“, erwiderte Eric scharf.

„Ja, Sir! Verstanden, Sir! Nichts Neues, Sir!“, bellte Tara wütend in ihr Handy. „Dürfte ich mich jetzt gnädigerweise wieder hinlegen, Eure Exzellenz?“

„Wann hast du sie das letzte Mal untersucht?“

„Der Doktor vor vier Stunden.“

„Dann wäre es jetzt ja mal wieder an der Zeit.“

„Sie schläft und ich werde sie jetzt nicht wecken“, entgegnete Tara entschieden. „Wenn ich mir einer Sache sicher bin, dann, dass es ihr im kranken Zustand noch weniger gut tut, am Tag wach zu sein, als im gesunden Zustand.“

Eric schwieg kurz.

„Schön“, lenkte er dann ein. „Aber in Zukunft verlange ich deine Anrufe prompt. Was Duval mir sagt oder nicht sagt ist völlig unabhängig davon.“

„Meinetwegen.“ Taras Finger schwebte bereits über der roten Taste.

„Und noch etwas, Tara.“

„Ja?“

„Sie liegt nicht im Sterben.“ Erics strenger Tonfall duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Tara schluckte schwer. „Okay“, sagte sie leise, doch Eric hatte bereits aufgelegt.

Tara stand lange dort im abgedunkelten Flur. Blut begann aus ihrer Nase zu laufen, doch sie wischte es weg, ohne es tatsächlich wahrnzunehmen. Irgendwann sank sie auf den Boden, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, und starrte blicklos durch die offene Schlafzimmertür auf Pams leblose Gestalt. Sie hatte sich nie wirklich mit dem Gedanken auseinander gesetzt, dass Pam irgendwann nicht mehr da sein könnte, wurde ihr klar. Mehr als siebzehn Jahre war sie jetzt ein Vampir und seit ungefähr fünfzehn Jahren reisten sie und Pam gemeinsam durch die Welt. Sie war oft auf die eine oder andere Art mit der Aussicht des Wahren Todes konfrontiert gewesen, zum ersten Mal kurz nach ihrer Wandlung, als Pam von der Autorität verhaftet worden war, doch tatsächlich der Möglichkeit ins Auge geblickt, Pam zu verlieren, hatte sie noch nie. Bis jetzt. Vampire waren unsterblich. Das war die allgemeingültige Vorstellung. Und tatsächlich war unter den Vampiren in ihrem Bekanntenkreis noch niemand zu Tode gekommen. Bis auf Nora, doch die hatte sie nur flüchtig gekannt. Ihr Tod hatte keine Spuren in ihr hinterlassen. Doch jetzt stand ihr plötzlich deutlich vor Augen, dass Vampire vieles waren, aber nicht unsterblich. Und dass auch eine so stolze, verachtungsvolle Vampirin wie Pam nicht vor dem Wahren Tode gefeit war. Sie konnte ihr jederzeit genommen werden. Ein Pfahl, eine Holzkugel, die Sonne oder HepV... die Möglichkeiten waren so vielfältig.

Tara schlang ihre Arme um ihren zitternden Körper. Allein die Vorstellung, Pam zu verlieren, versetzte sie in grauenhafte Angst. Der Welt ohne ihre beißenden Kommentare, ihre herausfordernden Blicke, dem Trost ihrer Lippen oder schützenden Umarmung begegnen zu müssen, sie nicht mehr bei jedem ihrer Schritte in ihrer Brust zu spüren und in der Not jederzeit an ihrer Seite zu wissen... Tara konnte diesen Gedanken kaum ertragen. Und doch, wenn morgen der Anruf von Duval kam, dass Pam entgegen aller Hoffnung an HepV erkrankt war, würde er grausame Realität werden. Es gab immer noch kein Heilmittel gegen die tückische Krankheit, obwohl Vampirwissenschaftler auf der ganzen Welt fieberhaft daran forschten. Doktor Overlark und seine Kollegen hatten damals in ihrem Versuch, die Vampirrasse endgültig auszurotten, ganze Arbeit geleistet. Einzig die Tatsache, dass sie zu eifrig an die Sache herangegangen waren, die Vampire zu schnell zu Tode befördern wollten, hatte das Überleben der Vampire gesichert. Denn infizierte Vampire starben binnen weniger Tage und waren schon nach Stunden kaum noch in der Lage, zu jagen und die Krankheit so weiter zu geben.

Wenn Pam infiziert war, würde sie unweigerlich dem Wahren Tod begegnen.

Und wenn Pam starb, war sie ganz allein.

Sie durfte ihr nicht genommen werden. Sie durfte sie nicht verlassen. Sie durfte nicht gehen und sie in dieser Welt zurücklassen, sie ihrer Gesellschaft, ihres Schutzes und ihrer Liebe berauben.

Tara legte den Kopf auf ihre Knie und weinte.

 

 

°°°


	46. Eine schwierige Patientin II (Pam/Tara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 46: „Hey.“ Pam legte ihre Finger unter Taras Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf zurück. „Du machst dir doch wohl nicht ernsthaft Sorgen um mich.“ - „Wie käme ich dazu?“ - „Ich werde nicht sterben.“ - Tara lächelte mühsam. „Weil die Welt unmöglich auf dich verzichten kann, Barbie?“

* * *

 

 

Tara wachte auf, als sie eine Bewegung neben sich wahrnahm. Pam ließ sich langsam neben ihr nieder, sichtlich erschöpft von dem kurzen Weg vom Bett hierher.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Tara und richtete sich besorgt auf.

Pam griff nach ihrem Ärmel und zog sie zurück. „Bei mir ist alles gut“, sagte sie beruhigend. Behutsam wischte sie eine getrocknete Tränenspur von Taras Wange. „Aber dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt, konnte ich nicht ignorieren.“

Tara legte ihre Hand über Pams Finger und drückte sie kurz. „Tut mir Leid“, murmelte sie beschämt. „Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen.“

„Saßt du den ganzen Tag hier?“

„Mehr oder weniger“, antwortete Tara.

„So ansteckend bin ich nun auch wieder nicht.“

Tara wandte rasch den Kopf zur Seite, als ihr bei diesen Worten erneut Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Hey.“ Pam legte ihre Finger unter Taras Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf zurück. „Du machst dir doch wohl nicht ernsthaft Sorgen um mich.“

„Wie käme ich dazu?“, erwiderte Tara rau.

„Ich werde nicht sterben“, sagte Pam sanft.

Tara lächelte mühsam. „Weil die Welt unmöglich auf dich verzichten kann, Barbie?“

Pam lächelte ebenfalls. „Zum einen. Und zum anderen wäre es doch wirklich sehr ironisch, das Camp knapp zu überleben, um jetzt in Paris doch noch an HepV zu krepieren.“

„In etwa so ironisch wie die Tatsache, dass du eine Woche lang versuchst, mich umzubringen, um mich dann von den Toten zurückzuholen, als jemand anders es vollbracht hat.“

„Eben. So viel Ironie reicht ja wohl für mindestens zwei Menschenleben.“

Tara konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Pam streichelte hilflos ihren Arm. „Es ist kein HepV, Tara“, wiederholte sie leise. „Bestimmt nicht. So einfach wirst du mich nicht los.“

„Ich habe Angst, Pam“, flüsterte Tara weinend. „Was soll ich ohne dich anfangen?“

Pam biss sich auf die Lippen. Tara fragte nicht, ob sie auch Angst hatte. Sie hätte ihr ohnehin keine ehrliche Antwort gegeben. Zögernd legte Pam ihren Arm um Taras Schulter und Tara schmiegte sich an Pams vertrauten Körper und ließ ihre blutigen Tränen an ihrer Brust versickern. Sie waren beide zu erschöpft, um das Band wirkungsvoll abschotten zu können, sodass ihre Furcht sich zu einem unheilvollen Strom verband, der Tara umspülte, aushöhlte und nach und nach sogar ihre Tränen zum versiegen brachte, bis sie mutlos und erschöpft zurückblieb.

„Hast du Schmerzen?“, fragte sie schließlich leise.

„Nein.“ Pams Stimme klang kraftlos. „Ich bin nur so unendlich müde. Als ob es die ganze Zeit dämmern würde und ich dem so wenig entgegen zu setzen hätte wie ein verdammter Babyvampir.“

„Soll ich dich zurück ins Bett bringen? Vielleicht solltest du einfach schlafen.“

Pam schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bleibe lieber wach. Und hier fällt mir das leichter als im Bett.“

„Okay.“ Tara setzte sich auf und strich sanft über Pams Wange. „Hast du Hunger?“

„Ich habe die Konserve getrunken, die auf dem Nachttisch lag.“

„Willst du mehr?“

Pam zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich hole dir was.“ Tara wischte sich entschlossen die Tränen vom Gesicht und stand auf. „Ich bin sofort wieder da.“

Pam brachte mühsam ein Grinsen zustande. „Keine Eile. Ich verspreche, ich werde nicht weglaufen.“

Taras Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben, dann beugte sie sich noch einmal herab und drückte einen Kuss auf Pams Scheitel. „Bin gleich wieder da“, flüsterte sie, dann hastete sie in die Küche, warf zwei Blutpäckchen in die Mikrowelle und wartete ungeduldig, bis die Konserven warm geworden waren. Im Nu stand sie wieder vor Pam und hielt ihr einen Beutel vor die Nase. „AB negativ, Körpertemperatur, ganz wie die Dame es am liebsten hat.“

Pam verzog das Gesicht, nahm die Konserve aber brav entgegen. „Das ist ganz sicher nicht so, wie ich es am liebsten habe.“

„Wenn du immer noch was zu meckern findest, kann es dir ja nicht so schlimm gehen.“

Pam nahm einen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht. „Wie kommt es nur, dass Blut direkt aus der Quelle so viel besser schmeckt?“

„Weil du verzogen bist, darum“, erwiderte Tara, während sie sich wieder neben ihr niederließ und ebenfalls ihre Konserve öffnete. „Ich schmecke jedenfalls keinen großen Unterschied.“

Pam schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Dieses Synthetik-Zeug zerstört die Geschmacksknospen einer ganzen Vampirgeneration.“

„Trink jetzt dein Blut!“

„Ist ja schon gut, du kleine Tyrannin“, murrte Pam und trank gehorsam ihren Beutel aus. „Aber falls ich wirklich sterbe, will ich eine Frau als Henkersmahlzeit. Etwas Exotisches, dunkle Haare, dunkle Augen, schlank, große Brüste... diese Schauspielerin aus dem Film neulich wäre angemessen.“

Tara zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich werde bestimmt keine Oscar-Preisträgerin entführen.“

Pam lehnte ihren Kopf an die Wand und schloss die Augen. „Gut, dass ich dich nie freigegeben habe. Was gilt schon körperliche Überlegenheit, wenn ich deinen Geist einfach in Fesseln legen kann.“

„Da du mir ja vorhin versichert hast, dass du nicht stirbst, erübrigt sich wohl die Diskussion.“ Tara stand auf und hob Pam hoch. „Na komm, ich bringe dich wieder ins Bett.“

„Habe ich eine Wahl?“ Pams Stimme klang kraftlos.

„Nein.“

Tara legte Pam behutsam aufs Bett und deckte sie zu, als das schrille Klingeln ihres Handys sie abrupt in ihrer Tätigkeit unterbrach. Tara zuckte zusammen. Ihr Blick suchte Pam und fand ihre Augen weit aufgerissen. Eilig zog Tara ihr Handy aus der Tasche.

„Unbekannte Nummer.“

„Denkst du...“

„Wer sonst?“ Tara biss sich auf die Lippen, während sie das Handy furchtsam betrachtete.

Pam griff haltsuchend nach Taras Hand. Tara nahm sie und hielt sie fest, als Pam sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihr festklammerte, ihre Augen mit einem Mal voller Angst.

„Tu es, Tara“, flüsterte sie tonlos.

„Was ist, wenn-...“

„Tu es.“

Tara holte zitternd Luft, dann drückte sie entschlossen auf die grüne Taste. „Thornton … Hallo, Doktor Duval.“ Pams Griff wurde, soweit überhaupt möglich, noch fester. Tara streichelte beruhigend ihren Handrücken, ohne ihren Blick von ihr zu lösen. „Ja … ja …“ Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Kein Hepatitis V.“ Pam ließ sich erleichtert zurück sinken. „Und das ist absolut sicher? … Danke, Doktor.“ Tara lächelte befreit. „Sie soll sich nicht von Menschen nähren, ich weiß. Keine Sorge, ich passe auf sie auf. Vielen, vielen Dank!“

Tara legte auf, dann fuhr sie sich erschöpft mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Gottverdammte Scheiße.“

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Pam.

„Du wirst wieder gesund. Alles wird wieder gut.“

Pam lächelte und drückte Taras Hand. „Ich hab‘s dir ja gesagt.“

Abrupt verschwand Taras Lächeln und sie entzog Pam ihre Hand mit einem Ruck. „Oh nein! Komm mir jetzt nicht so, Missy! Wie konntest du mir das verdammt noch mal antun?!“, fauchte sie außer sich vor Wut. „Wie konntest du so verdammt blöd sein, dich von jemandem zu nähren, ohne dir seinen Blutpass zeigen zu lassen? Bist du vollkommen bescheuert?“

Pam seufzte ergeben. „Ich schätze, das habe ich verdient.“

„Und wie du das verdient hast“, brüllte Tara. „Wenn ich das getan hätte, hättest du mich windelweich geprügelt!“

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst.“

„Weißt du eigentlich, was für eine Scheißangst ich um dich hatte? Ich habe geglaubt, dass du stirbst, verdammt nochmal! Ich habe geglaubt, dass ich dabei zusehen müsste, wie deine Adern blau werden und...“ Tara ballte die Fäuste. „Gott, ich könnte dir den Kopf abreißen, du verdammtes Miststück!“

„Deine Chancen standen nie besser, würde ich sagen“, erwiderte Pam lapidar.

Tara stieß ein dunkles Grollen aus. „Damit warte ich, bis du wieder aufrecht stehen kannst, Barbie.“

„Na schön, da wir das jetzt geklärt haben und ich ja anscheinend nicht sterbe...“, Pam richtete sich mühsam auf, „könnte ich dann jetzt was anständiges zu trinken bekommen?“

Tara schnaubte und drückte Pam energisch zurück in die Kissen. „Das kannst du vergessen. Einen Monat lang Blutkonserven.“

„Das ist ja wohl nicht dein Ernst“, entgegnete Pam empört.

„Mein voller Ernst und noch dazu ärztliche Anweisung“, antwortete Tara entschieden. „Sieh es als gerechte Strafe für deinen bodenlosen Leichtsinn und den Schrecken, den du mir eingejagt hast. Ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass du diese Wohnung nicht verlässt.“

„Tyrannin!“

„Du wiederholst dich.“ Tara zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche und wählte eine Nummer. „Da! Erzähl deinem Macher, dass du nicht drauf gehst“, sagte sie und drückte Pam das Handy in die Hand. „Wenn ich eines jetzt überhaupt nicht gebrauchen kann, ist es Eric Northman.“ Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie aus dem Zimmer.

 

°

 

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis Tara sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte. Eine Stunde, in der sie Runde um Runde durch den Salon lief und krampfhaft der Versuchung widerstand, die kostbaren Möbel zu Kleinholz zu verarbeiten. Erst als sie sich sicher war, dass sie ihre Kontrolle wieder erlangt hatte, kehrte sie in Pams Zimmer zurück. Zögernd blieb sie im Türrahmen stehen. Pam drehte langsam den Kopf und musterte sie.

„Du bist wach“, murmelte Tara.

„Selbst Hepatitis D hat gegen deinen Zorn keine Chance.“ Pam lächelte schwach. „Geht's dir jetzt besser?“

Tara zuckte die Schultern, dann lehnte sie sich gegen das Holz und betrachtete ihre Macherin. „Es tut mir Leid.“

Pam hob skeptisch eine Braue. „Tatsächlich?“

„Ich hätte dich nicht anschreien dürfen.“

„Woher kommt das denn auf einmal?“

„Es war nicht richtig. Du bist krank. Kranke schreit man nicht an.“

Pam verdrehte die Augen. „Hör sofort auf damit!“ Ihre Stimme klang überraschend energisch.

„Womit?“, fragte Tara verwirrt.

„Mich wie eine verdammte Todgeweihte zu behandeln! Ich werde nicht sterben!“

„Aber-...“

„Nichts auf dieser Welt hat dich je davon abgehalten, mir die Meinung zu geigen. Als ich dich halb frittiert aus der Sonnenbank gezogen habe, hast du noch gefaucht und gekratzt wie eine räudige Straßenkatze. Also hör auf, jetzt einen auf handzahm und duldsam zu machen. Wenn ich Gefallen an rückgratlosen Schwächlingen hätte, hätte ich Ginger gewandelt.“

Tara konnte nicht anders. Sie lachte. „Ach, Barbie... Deine Biestigkeit hätte mir wirklich gefehlt, weißt du das?“

Pam lächelte. „Ich gebe mir alle Mühe, mich unentbehrlich zu machen.“

Tara wurde wieder ernst. „Das bist du auch, verdammt nochmal. Leider Gottes habe ich nur eine Macherin, also gib dir gefälligst Mühe, am Leben zu bleiben! Du willst doch zu all deinen Fehlern nicht auch noch _'Abkömmling zum wiederholten Male feige im Stich gelassen'_ hinzufügen, oder?“

„Hast du mich gerade feige genannt, Tara Mae Thornton?“

„Oh ja!“

„Das wirst du noch bitter bereuen, Baby, das verspreche ich dir!“

„Ach ja?“ Tara verschränkte provozierend die Arme vor der Brust und grinste spöttisch. „Zur Zeit könntest du es nicht einmal mit einer räudigen Straßenkatze aufnehmen, mein Engel.“

„Du solltest dir immer wieder in Erinnerung rufen, dass mein Zustand nicht von Dauer ist.“

„Das Risiko nehme ich in Kauf.“ Tara ruckte mit dem Kinn zu ihrem Handy, das auf dem Nachttisch lag. „Hast du deinen werten Macher informiert? Wenn nicht, bin ich nämlich diejenige, die er den ganzen Tag mit Anrufen terrorisiert.“

Pams Augen funkelten amüsiert. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass nur so ein bisschen Krankheit notwendig ist, um euch zwei Sturköpfe nach fünfzehn Jahren dazu zu bringen, miteinander zu reden, hätte ich mir schon viel früher was eingefangen.“

„Immerhin bin ich mir jetzt sicher, dass ich mich die letzten fünfzehn Jahre nicht geirrt habe: Dein Macher ist wirklich ein blödes Arschloch.“

Tara ging zum Bett und streckte die Hand nach ihrem Handy aus. Bevor sie jedoch danach greifen konnte, hatte Pam ihre Hand genommen. Sie drückte sie kurz, dann ließ sie sie wieder los. Ihr Blick war für einen Augenblick ungewohnt sanft und verletzlich.

„Es tut mir Leid“, flüsterte sie. „Dass ich dir Angst gemacht habe... es tut mir Leid, Tara.“

Tara lächelte schief. „Stirb mir einfach nicht, okay? Das würde ich dir nämlich niemals verzeihen, Pamela Swynford De Beaufort.“

 

 

°°°


	47. Der Vampirfürst von Bari I (Pam/Tara)

 

_ „Take that thing outta her face before I rip yours off.“ - „Tara, don't!“ _

  
  
  
„Bari ist schön.“ Tara stand mit verschränkten Armen am geöffneten Fenster und sah auf das Lichtermeer der italienischen Küstenstadt hinab. Ein warmer Wind fuhr streichelnd über ihren Körper und bewegte die Wipfel der zahlreichen Palmen.  
  
Pam trat von hinten an sie heran und fuhr mit den Lippen über ihre Schultern. „Das ist wahr“, pflichtete sie ihr bei, ohne der Stadt vor sich einen Blick zu schenken. Ihre Finger tasteten sich über Taras nackten Bauch und höher zu ihren Brüsten.  
  
„Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass du nicht die Stadt gemeint hast“, sagte Tara und lehnte sich rückwärts gegen die vertrauten Formen von Pams nacktem Körper, den Kopf auf Pams Schulter gelegt.  
  
Pam hob kurz den Blick. „Schön“, sagte sie knapp und widmete sich Taras Hals, den diese ihr so verschwenderisch darbot. „Eine neue Stadt, in der ich dich noch nicht zur Genüge gefickt habe.“  
  
„Zwei Mal bis jetzt“, erwiderte Tara und seufzte leise unter Pams liebkosenden Lippen. „Einmal gestern nach unserer Ankunft und einmal heute nach dem Aufwachen. Wir könnten uns jetzt mal die Stadt anschauen.“  
  
„Erstens ist zwei Mal noch lange nicht _'zur Genüge'_ “, murmelte Pam, „und zweitens ist das eine Stadt wie jede andere. Wie kannst du dich nach einem Vierteljahrhundert immer noch benehmen wie ein hinterwäldlerischer Babyvampir?“  
  
„Neue Städte sind immer aufregend?“, schlug Tara vor. Pam begann, an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. „Ich habe Hunger?“, versuchte Tara es erneut. Pam hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne.  
  
„Das ist ein valides Argument“, räumte sie ein, „aber spricht es wirklich dagegen, dass ich dich jetzt lecke, bis du meinen Namen in diesen wundervollen Nachthimmel schreist? Danach könnten wir immer noch jagen gehen.“  
  
Tara drehte sich lächelnd herum, ein erregtes Funkeln in den Augen. „Du weißt genau, dass es so gut wie nie ein Argument gegen deine Zunge irgendwo auf meinem Körper gibt.“  
  
„Allerdings“, raunte Pam und küsste Tara kurz und heftig, ehe sie langsam vor ihr auf die Knie ging. „Meinen Namen“, erinnerte sie dunkel, „so laut, dass ihn die ganze verdammte Stadt hört.“  
  
„Wann schreie ich jemals einen anderen Namen?“, fragte Tara lächelnd und schloss genießerisch die Augen.

 

 

 

°

  
Sie schlenderten durch die Straßen der Altstadt. Es gab einige Vampirclubs neben den üblichen Restaurants und Bars und Pam ließ ihren Blick aufmerksam umherschweifen.  
  
„Worauf hast du Lust?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Jetzt gerade?“ Tara zog sie in einen langen, ausgiebigen Kuss. Pam legte eine Hand an ihre Wange und erwiderte den Kuss bereitwillig, doch schließlich löste sie sich von ihr und bedachte sie mit einem spöttischen Blick.  
  
„Hattest du nicht solchen Hunger?“, erkundigte sie sich spitz. „Um _diesen_ Hunger zu stillen, hätten wir das Hotel jedenfalls nicht verlassen müssen.“  
  
„Was soll ich machen?“ Taras Finger wanderten über Pams Rücken. „Diese Meeresluft macht mich unglaublich geil. Woran das wohl liegen mag?“ Sie zwinkerte Pam zu.  
  
Pam wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab und sah auf die andere Straßenseite hinüber.  
  
„Was hältst du von den beiden?“, fragte sie und deutete auf zwei junge Frauen, die gerade einen Vampirclub verließen.  
  
Tara folgte ihrem Fingerzeig. „Appetitlich. Und wenn sie aus dem Club kommen, sind sie auf jeden Fall sauber. Wen willst du? Brünett oder blond?“  
  
Pam neigte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Blond“, entschied sie dann.  
  
„Von mir aus gern.“  
  
Die beiden Frauen waren stehen geblieben und zündeten sich eine Zigarette an. Als sie ihre Blicke die Straße hinab wandern ließen, blieben sie bei Pam und Tara hängen, die sie unverhohlen musterten. Sie steckten die Köpfe zusammen und flüsterten miteinander, ohne sie wirklich aus den Augen zu lassen.  
  
„Los geht’s!“, meinte Pam und legte einen Arm um Taras Taille. Gemeinsam überquerten sie die Straße und gingen auf die zwei Frauen zu.  
  
„Buonasera!“, grüßte Pam in einwandfreiem italienisch. „Könnten wir uns vielleicht eine Zigarette borgen?“  
  
„Gern!“ Eine der Frauen hielt ihnen ihre Packung hin und Pam zog eine heraus, um sie mit einem Lächeln an Tara weiterzureichen. Tara nahm sie entgegen und beugte sich zu der zweiten Frau hinüber, die ihr bereitwillig das Feuerzeug hinhielt. Sie nahm einen Zug, inhalierte genussvoll und ließ den Qualm dann langsam in die Nachtluft entweichen. Sie spürte Pams Blick auf sich und schenkte ihr ein sinnliches Lächeln, ehe sie den nächsten Zug nahm.  
  
Pam wandte sich wieder den beiden Frauen zu, die jede ihrer Bewegungen gespannt beobachteten. „Grazie!“ Jeder Buchstabe dieses Worts floss seidig über ihre Lippen. „Meine Freundin und ich sind neu in der Stadt und suchen ein wenig Unterhaltung.“ Ihre Finger strichen zärtlich eine Locke von Taras Haar hinter ihr Ohr. „Ihr wisst nicht zufällig, wo man hier ein paar nette und... freigiebige Menschen kennen lernen kann? Wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine.“ Ihre Zunge fuhr kurz über ihre Zähne und die beiden Frauen nickten eilig. Pam löste sich von Tara und trat zu der Blonden. „Warum führt ihr uns nicht dorthin?“, fragte sie sanft und fuhr mit der Fingerspitze über den zarten Hals. „Wir sind ganz die Euren.“  
  
Nur kurze Zeit später fanden sie sich in einem lauschigen Park wieder. Tara saß am Rand eines stillgelegten Springbrunnens und hatte ihr Zähne tief in Lauras Hals vergraben, während Pam sich über Stellas Dekolleté beugte. Beide Frauen stöhnten lustvoll unter ihren saugenden Mündern. Mühsam gezügelte Gier sickerte von beiden Seiten durch das Band, wurde nur noch gesteigert durch die Gefühle der anderen. Erregtes Verlangen gesellte sich dazu, breitete sich mit jedem Schluck weiter in Taras Körper aus und sie schloss die Augen, während sie Lauras süßes Blut trank und gleichzeitig auf jeden genießerischen Laut aus Pams Mund lauschte, der ihre Leidenschaft nur noch weiter steigerte.  
  
Plötzlich wurde Tara von einer kräftigen Hand im Nacken gepackt und von ihrem Abendessen fortgerissen. Sie stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus und Pam fuhr herum. Als sie die drei Vampire bemerkte, von denen einer Taras Hals umklammert hielt, sprang sie auf und fauchte zornig.  
  
„Lasst sie sofort los!“  
  
„Ich glaube nicht“, sagte einer von ihnen, ein dunkelhäutiger, glatzköpfiger Vampir und betrachtete sie prüfend. „Und du solltest all deine Worte und Taten genauestens bedenken, sonst ist sie schneller Schleim, als ich so“, er schnipste kurz mit dem Finger, „machen kann.“  
  
Pam wich einen Schritt zurück und zog ihre Fangzähne ein. „Was wollt ihr?“  
  
„Die Frage kann ich nur zurückgeben: Was wollt ihr? Wer seid ihr? Der Fürst hat euch keine Erlaubnis erteilt, euch hier zu nähren, so viel ist sicher.“  
  
„Welcher Fürst?“, fragte Pam, ohne den Vampir, der Tara festhielt, aus den Augen zu lassen. Ihr Abkömmling verharrte bewegungslos in dem Griff des Vampirs, doch ihre Sorge vibrierte durch das Band und hallte in Pam wider.  
  
„Arslan bin Saldschuq, der Vampirfürst von Bari. Ihr befindet euch in seinem Reich. Jeder Vampir, der hierher kommt, hat bei ihm vorstellig zu werden. Es ist sehr schade, dass ihr diesen Akt der Höflichkeit versäumt habt.“ Der Vampir schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Jetzt werden wir euch dem Fürsten wohl gewaltsam vorführen müssen.“ Er nickte der Frau neben ihm zu, die vampirschnell auf Pam zukam und sie hart am Arm packte. „Bringt sie in den Wagen“, ordnete er dann an. „Ich kümmere mich um die zwei.“ Er deutete auf Laura und Stella, die es nicht gewagt hatten, auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben, seit die drei fremden Vampire erschienen waren.  
  
Pam leistete keinen Widerstand, als die Vampirin sie vor sich herschob. Der andere Vampir folgte ihnen mit Tara im Schlepptau. Sie wurden beide in einen schwarzen Wagen mit dunkel getönten Scheiben verfrachtet.  
  
„Was auch immer passiert, du bist still und überlässt mir das Reden“, zischte Pam Tara zu.  
  
„Was-...“  
  
„Versprich es mir!“  
  
„Versprochen!“ Tara wandte ihr das Gesicht zu, die Brauen gefurcht. „Aber wer ist dieser Arslan?“  
  
„Das werden wir gleich herausfinden“, murmelte Pam.

 

 

 

°

  
Sie fuhren nicht lange. Bereits kurze Zeit später hielt das Auto an und Pam und Tara wurden von ihren Entführern von der Rückbank gezerrt und in ein unscheinbares Stadthaus geführt. Es ging durch einen dunklen Flur und eine Kellertreppe hinunter, dann erneut durch einen schwach erleuchteten Gang, der allerdings mit zahlreichen bunten Kacheln verziert war. Unvermittelt öffnete er sich zu einem großen, unterirdischen Saal mit einer hohen, gewölbten Decke, die von zahlreichen schlanken Säulen getragen wurde. Die Wände waren mit Fliesen ausgekleidet, die sich zu vielfarbigen, morgenländisch anmutenden Ornamenten zusammenfügten. An anderen Stellen hingen opulente, orientalisch gemusterte Teppiche, die auch verschwenderisch den Boden bedeckten. Der Raum war von Lampen hinter verzierten Wandschirmen dezent erleuchtet. Auf Kissen und Diwanen tummelten sich Vampire, insgesamt an die fünfzig, manche um gluckernde Wasserpfeifen gruppiert, andere mit Gläsern, die von den umherlaufenden Dienern aus kostbaren Karaffen auf Verlangen mit frischem Blut nachgefüllt wurden. Im hinteren Bereich des Saales befand sich ein Podest, zu dem einige Stufen hinauf führten. In seiner Mitte stand ein prächtiger Thron, der mit Blattgold und zahlreichen funkelnden Edelsteinen verziert war. Auf ihm saß ein schwarzhaariger Vampir, neben sich ebenfalls eine Wasserpfeife, an der er regelmäßig zog, während er sich mit einigen anderen Vampiren unterhielt, die auf bescheideneren Stühlen neben ihm saßen.  
  
Als Tara des Thrones ansichtig wurde, konnte sie sich einen belustigten Laut nicht völlig verkneifen. Pam warf ihr einen strafenden Blick zu, auch wenn sie Taras Gedanken teilte. Die Assoziation mit Eric, der sich auf seinem Wikingerthron im Fangtasia rumlümmelte, lag tatsächlich nicht fern. Allerdings unterschied sich der Vampir in seinem Äußeren in fast jeder Hinsicht von Eric. Er war ebenso hochgewachsen und muskulös, doch sein Haar war schulterlang und tiefschwarz, ebenso wie sein Vollbart und seine durchdringenden Augen über der leicht gebogenen Nase und den ausgeprägten Wangenknochen. Sein Blick streifte bei ihrem Eintritt beiläufig ihre Gruppe, dann wandte er sich gleichgültig ab und widmete sich wieder seinem Sitznachbarn.  
  
Pam und Tara wurden von ihren Begleitern wenig freundlich durch den Saal geschoben. Einige Vampire hoben die Köpfe, doch im Allgemeinen nahmen die meisten von ihnen ebenso wenig Notiz wie ihr Herrscher. Zu Füßen des Podestes kamen sie zum Halten.  
  
„Kniet nieder“, befahl ihr glatzköpfiger Entführer streng.  
  
Tara warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu, während Pam bereits mit gesenktem Blick auf die Knie sank. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und zerrte Tara ebenfalls hinunter.  
  
„Das-...“, begann Tara, doch sofort war ihr Wächter über ihnen.  
  
„Keinen Ton, so lange der Fürst sich nicht entschließt, das Wort an euch zu richten.“ Seine drohenden Worte wurden von einer entsprechenden Geste zu dem silbernen Dolch an seiner Seite untermalt.  
  
Tara warf Pam einen empörten Blick zu, doch diese bedeutete ihr nur mit einem nachdrücklichen Nicken, es ihr gleich zu tun. Tara biss ihre Zähne zusammen und senkte widerwillig den Kopf.  
  
Das fröhliche Treiben um sie herum ging unvermindert weiter, während sie dort knieten und demütig darauf warteten, dass irgendjemand geruhte, ihre Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Pam verharrte völlig reglos in ihrer Position, den Blick weiterhin auf den Boden gerichtet. Nur durch das Band war ihre Anspannung deutlich zu spüren. Tara linste aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihr hinüber. Die unterwürfige Haltung ihrer sonst so stolzen und arroganten Macherin verstörte sie und weckte gleichzeitig ihre Wut. Ihre Kiefer mahlten, als sie ihren Blick unauffällig über die Menge und dann hinauf zu dem Thron wandern ließ. Noch immer schenkte ihnen niemand auch nur ein Quäntchen Aufmerksamkeit. Unruhig rutschte Tara hin und her. Sofort sah Pam warnend zu ihr hinüber und Tara erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung.  
  
„Das ist unerträglich“, zischte sie.  
  
Sofort erschien wie aus dem Nichts der glatzköpfige Vampir in ihrem Blickfeld.  
  
„Halts Maul!“, warnte er.  
  
„Sonst was?!“, fauchte Tara und fuhr knackend ihre Fangzähne aus.  
  
Im nächsten Moment wurde sie hochgerissen und eine silberne Dolchspitze bohrte sich brennend in ihre Haut, nur wenige Millimeter neben ihren Kehlkopf. Sie stieß einen schmerzgepeinigten Schrei aus, der ebenso wie Pams erschrockenes „Tara!“ in der gespenstischen Ruhe widerhallte, die plötzlich im ganzen Saal eingetreten war. Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen wurde ihnen die volle Aufmerksamkeit eines jeden Vampirs in diesem Raum zuteil. Auch der Vampir auf dem Thron betrachtete sie nun mit einem stechenden Blick.  
  
„Soso“, sagte er ruhig, „nicht nur unhöflich und ohne Manieren, sondern obendrein auch noch vorlaut und respektlos.“  
  
Pam löste ihren Blick nur mit Mühe von ihrem Abkömmling und wandte stattdessen ihr Gesicht dem Fürsten zu.  
  
„Verzeiht ihr“, bat sie, „sie ist jung.“  
  
„Nun, so jung auch nicht mehr, scheint mir.“ Seine schwarzen Augen musterten sie beide durchdringend. „Wer bist du?“  
  
„Pamela Swynford De Beaufort.“  
  
„Engländerin? Nun ja, aber nur der Spross einer Bastardlinie. Spricht nicht für gute Manieren.“ Tara grollte leise und wurde sofort fester gepackt. Der Fürst drehte den Kopf. „Und sie?“ Er deutete mit dem Kinn auf Tara.  
  
„Tara Thornton.“  
  
„Amerikanerin, schätze ich? Das erklärt einiges. So despektierlich und aufsässig, wie man es von einem so ungehobelten Volk gemeinhin erwarten würde, nicht wahr?“ Er lächelte abfällig. „Und sie ist dein Abkömmling?“  
  
„Ja.“ Pams Stimme klang ausdruckslos. Nur ihre angespannten Kiefer verrieten, dass sie die Beleidigungen wahrgenommen hatte.  
  
Der Fürst nickte, dann lehnte er sich auf seinem Thron zurück. „Um die Vorstellungsrunde komplett zu machen: Mein Name ist Arslan bin Saldschuq. Ich herrsche seit bald drei Jahrzehnten über Bari.“  
  
Pam senkte den Kopf. „Wir bitten um Verzeihung, dass wir in Eurem Territorium gejagt haben, ohne vorher um Erlaubnis zu bitten. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass jemand Anspruch auf Bari erhebt.“  
  
Arslan lächelte gefährlich. „Nun, jetzt ist es dir bewusst. Und ich wäre gewillt gewesen, euch beiden eure Unhöflichkeit zu verzeihen, zumal ja kein bleibender Schaden durch euren Aufenthalt in meinem Fürstentum entstanden ist. Allerdings war das, bevor dein Abkömmling sich so ungemein respektlos verhalten hat.“ Er sah wieder zu Tara, deren Augen ihn ungeachtet des silbernen Dolches wütend anfunkelten. „Eine Bestrafung wäre durchaus angemessen, denke ich. Nur welche?“ Nachdenklich fuhr er mit der Hand durch seinen Bart. „Euer Magister hat da einige recht praktikable Möglichkeiten erfunden. Sie mögen nicht schön sein, aber sie erfüllen ihren Zweck. Und da sie Amerikanerin ist, wäre es nur angemessen, sie auf amerikanische Art zu bestrafen, denkst du nicht auch?“  
  
„Bitte“, flehte Pam inständig. „Sie wird es nicht wieder tun, dafür stehe ich ein.“  
  
„In silbernen Ketten für einige Jahrzehnte in einem Sarg?“ Arslan neigte grübelnd den Kopf. „Aber diese Strafe ist so langatmig. Vielleicht lieber etwas schnelleres. Fangzähne ausreißen? Angesichts ihres Verhaltens wohl eine adäquate Strafe.“ Er sah zu Tara. „Und sie hat so hübsche Zähnchen.“ Tara bleckte zornig ihre Fänge und Arslan grinste. „Andererseits...“ Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Saal schweifen, „... ist dieses Schauspiel so unschön. Genauso barbarisch, wie man es von einem Mann der Autorität erwarten würde.“ Er verzog das Gesicht. „Vielleicht doch lieber etwas, das unseren Sitten gemäßer ist und etwas mehr Unterhaltung verspricht.“ Zustimmendes Gemurmel breitete sich im Saal aus, während Pam mit wachsendem Entsetzen zu ihm aufsah. „Sie scheint stark zu sein und ich gebe zu, ich hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Zweikämpfe. Es würde zu einer endgültigeren Lösung führen, aber andererseits wäre es für den Rest von uns ein vergnüglicher Zeitvertreib.“ Er machte eine knappe Geste mit seiner Hand. Sofort erschien ein dunkelhaariger Vampir neben ihm. „Was denkst du, Damir?“  
  
Der andere Vampir musterte Tara verächtlich. „Sie ist sehr jung.“  
  
„Zu jung für dich?“, fragte Arslan amüsiert.  
  
„Ich werde deinem Willen natürlich entsprechen, Vater.“ Damir neigte den Kopf.  
  
„Einer meiner Jüngeren“, erklärte Arslan in Pams Richtung. „Ich habe ihn vor bald zweihundert Jahren vor einem unschönen Tod bewahrt. Also gut, Damir, sie gehört dir!“  
  
„Nein!“, schrie Pam angsterfüllt auf.  
  
Damir trat zu Tara, die jede seiner Bewegung mit furchtsamem Blick verfolgte. Noch immer wurde sie von dem anderen Vampir festgehalten, als Damir ihr Kinn umfasst und sie aufmerksam betrachtete. Dann nickte er beiläufig und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
„Ich bin bereit, Vater“, sagte er.  
  
Plötzlich geriet die Menge hinter ihnen, die sich gespannt von ihren Sitzen erhoben hatte, in Bewegung. Eine Vampirin mit makelloser, blasser Haut und kupferfarbenem Haar trat vor den Thron und neigte ehrerbietig den Kopf.  
  
„Ich bitte für sie, Vater“, sagte sie und sah wieder hoch.  
  
„Beatrice?“, fragte Arslan verblüfft. „Warum solltest du so etwas tun?“  
  
Die Vampirin streifte Pam und Tara mit einem kurzen Blick. „Ich kenne sie. Ich brauchte einige Zeit, um sie wiederzuerkennen, aber ich bin Pamela Swynford De Beaufort bereits begegnet. Sie ist der Abkömmling von Eric Northman.“  
  
„Ist das so?“ Arslan betrachtete Pam interessiert. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine Empfehlung ist, aber immerhin ist es eine aufschlussreiche Information. Stimmt es? Entstammt ihr beide Eric Northmans Blut?“  
  
„Ja.“ Pams Stimme bebte leicht.  
  
Arslan strich sich abwesend durch seinen Bart. „Eric der Wikinger... lasst mich überlegen... das letzte Mal habe ich ihn im vorletzten Jahrhundert gesehen, glaube ich. Er hat sich von einem Mann genährt, den einer meiner Abkömmlinge für sich auserkoren hatte. Und dann hat er sie noch mit dem Wahren Tod bedroht.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Empfehlung“, entschied er knapp und sah wieder zu Beatrice. „Du bittest trotzdem für sie?“  
  
„Ja.“ Beatrice lächelte zuversichtlich.  
  
„Vater hat sie mir zugesagt“, knurrte Damir.  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Brüderchen“, erwiderte Beatrice, ohne den Blick von Arslan abzuwenden.  
  
„Nicht doch, Beatrice“, tadelte Arslan abwesend und sah wieder zu Pam und Tara. „Wir werden uns darüber unterhalten“, entschied er und nickte dem glatzköpfigen Vampir hinter Tara zu. „Schaff sie derweil weg. Sie werden den Tag hier verbringen.“  
  
Pam wurde auf die Füße gezogen. Sie taumelte kurz, dann wurde sie von zwei Seiten gepackt und grob aus dem Saal gezerrt, eine Treppe hinunter und einen finsteren Gang entlang, bis zu einer mit Silber überzogenen Tür. Einer ihrer Bewacher stieß sie auf und schubste Pam in den kleinen, fensterlosen Raum. Tara stolperte hinter ihr über die Schwelle und stürzte haltlos auf den kahlen Steinboden. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen, als Pam schon an ihrer Seite war.  
  
„Ist alles okay?“, fragte sie drängend und tastete mit ihren Händen Taras Körper ab.  
  
Tara richtete sich ächzend auf. „Ja.“ Sie rieb kurz über ihren Hals, doch die Wunde des Silberdolches verheilte bereits. Sie nickte noch einmal bekräftigend. „Ja, alles okay!“  
  
Pam holte aus und ohrfeigte sie. Tara zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah Pam aus geweiteten Augen an.  
  
„Du hast mir versprochen, dass du kein Wort sagst!“, fauchte Pam außer sich vor Wut. „Du verdammtes, jähzorniges Kind! Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass du deinen beschissenen Mund halten sollst, aber statt auf mich zu hören, bringst du dich lieber in Lebensgefahr.“  
  
„Ich war wütend, okay?“, entgegnete Tara böse.  
  
„Was soll das für eine verfluchte Entschuldigung sein? Du bist kein gottverdammter Babyvampir mehr, Tara! Du kannst deine Fänge inzwischen sehr gut kontrollieren“, herrschte Pam sie an. „Wenn das noch einmal passiert, werde ich dir deine verdammten Zähne aus dem Gesicht schlagen, das verspreche ich dir!“  
  
Tara presste ihre Lippen zusammen und starrte Pam zornig an. Pam erwiderte ihren Blick nicht minder wütend. Schließlich senkte Tara die Augen und tastete vorsichtig nach Pams Hand.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte sie leise. „Ich fand es unerträglich, wie sie mit dir umgesprungen sind, aber du hast Recht, ich hätte mich nicht provozieren lassen dürfen.“ Sie verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. „Es tut mir wirklich leid.“  
  
Pam schloss erschöpft die Augen. „Schon gut“, murmelte sie und streichelte mit dem Daumen über Taras Handrücken. „Mir tut es auch Leid.“ Sie sank zurück gegen die Wand und als Tara zu ihr kroch, schlang sie ihre Arme um ihren Abkömmling und drückte sie an sich.  
  
„Was passiert jetzt?“, fragte Tara verzagt.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Pam strich Tara über das Haar. Sie war heute so kurz davor gewesen, sie zu verlieren, dass ihr schwindelte. „Wenn diese Beatrice überzeugend ist, lässt er uns vielleicht laufen. Wenn nicht...“ Pam schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist ungefähr so alt wie Eric. Vielleicht zerreißt er uns einfach in der Luft.“  
  
Tara grub ihre Finger in Pams Lederjacke und knetete sie rastlos in ihren Händen.  
  
„Kennst du sie?“, fragte sie schließlich.  
  
„Nein.“ Pam hatte sich bereits das Hirn zermartert, wo sie Beatrice begegnet sein könnte, doch sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer diese Frau ist und was für ein Interesse sie daran haben könnte, uns zu helfen. Das ist nicht gerade beruhigend.“  
  
„Und wenn sie nicht...“ Tara sprach nicht weiter.  
  
Pam fuhr mit ihren Lippen über Taras Scheitel. „Dann werde ich ihm alles anbieten, was ich besitze“, flüsterte sie. „Alles...“

 

 

 

°°°

 

 


	48. Der Vampirfürst von Bari II (Pam/Tara)

 

_ „Take that thing outta her face before I rip yours off.“ - „Tara, don't!“ _

  
  
  
Tara schlief die erste Hälfte des Tages dicht an Pam geschmiegt, während diese an die gegenüberliegende Wand starrte und versuchte, jede Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, die ihrer beider Leben und insbesondere Tara vor Arslan retten könnte. Doch ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Da kein Entkommen aus diesem Raum möglich war, blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als bis zur nächsten Nacht auszuharren und abzuwarten, ob ihre unbekannte Fürsprecherin Erfolg gehabt hatte oder nicht. Es behagte Pam ganz und gar nicht, auf die Hilfe dieser Frau angewiesen zu sein, die sie nicht einschätzen konnte, aber andererseits war sie für jeden Strohhalm dankbar, der Taras Leben zu retten vermochte.  
  
Sie veränderte vorsichtig ihre Sitzposition, doch sobald sich ihre Schulter bewegte, schlug Tara die Augen auf.  
  
„Schlaf weiter“, murmelte Pam.  
  
Tara blickte zu ihr hoch und wischte mit ihrem Finger die Blutspur unter Pams Nase weg.  
  
„Nein“, sagte sie bestimmt und schälte sich aus Pams beschützender Umarmung. „Ich kann ebenso gut Wache halten wie du. Und dein Körper braucht die Ruhe genauso dringend wie meiner.“  
  
„Würdest du bitte einmal auf deine Macherin hören?“, entgegnete Pam gereizt. „Du bist jünger und schwächer. Deine Ruhe ist wichtiger.“  
  
„Nein“, wiederholte Tara und legte ihrerseits den Arm um Pam. „Ich schlafe die eine Hälfte des Tages, du die andere Hälfte. Und wenn ich irgendetwas höre, werde ich dich sofort wecken.“  
  
Sie zog Pam nachdrücklich näher heran, bis diese resigniert seufzte und ihren Kopf auf Taras Schulter sinken ließ.  
  
„Bei dem kleinsten Geräusch“, befahl sie ihr streng und Tara nickte gehorsam.  
  
Blut sickerte aus ihren Ohren und lief ihren Hals hinab, während die Stunden vergingen. Ab und zu wischte sie mit ihrem Ärmel das Blut unter ihrer Nase weg, ansonsten verharrte sie so bewegungslos wie möglich, um Pam nicht zu wecken. Als der Blutstrom langsam versiegte, merkte sie, dass die Nacht anbrach. Nur kurze Zeit später regte sich Pam und hob den Kopf von ihrer Schulter.  
  
„Nichts?“, fragte sie und Tara schüttelte wortlos den Kopf.  
  
„Okay.“ Pam richtete sich auf und lief rastlos einige Schritte in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab. Schließlich blieb sie stehen und sah auf Tara hinab. „Nimm es mir nicht übel, Baby, aber als deine Macherin befehle ich dir, den Mund zu halten, was auch immer passiert, es sei denn, jemand richtet das Wort an dich oder ich fordere dich dazu auf. Und auch dann wirst du dein Temperament zügeln und Demut zeigen.“ Tara starrte sie vorwurfsvoll an und Pam zog herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hoch. „Auf dein Versprechen habe ich mich einmal verlassen. Diesen Fehler begehe ich nicht noch einmal. Und so sehr mir deine Zähnchen auch am Herzen liegen, wenn ich sie heute bei unpassender Gelegenheit sehe, werde ich mein Versprechen von gestern wahrmachen.“  
  
„Schon gut, ich hab‘s verstanden“, murmelte Tara.  
  
Pam öffnete den Mund, um noch etwas hinzuzufügen, doch im gleichen Moment hörten sie beide die schweren Schritte auf dem Gang. Tara stand sofort auf und warf Pam einen angstvollen Blick zu. Pam atmete tief durch und nahm Taras Gesicht in ihre Hände.  
  
„Es wird alles gut werden“, sagte sie fest.  
  
Tara nickte stumm und hauchte einen raschen Kuss auf Pams Lippen.  
  
„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte sie, als der Riegel zurückgeschoben wurde.  
  
Pam lächelte ihr zu, während sie auseinander traten und sich der aufschwingenden Tür zuwandten. Die bereits bekannte Gestalt ihres glatzköpfigen Wächters stand davor und nickte ihnen zu.  
  
„Wenn Sie bitte mit hinauf in den Saal kommen wollen“, sagte er ausdruckslos und machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung der Treppe.  
  
Pam und Tara warfen sich einen verwunderten Blick zu.  
  
„Auf einmal so höflich?“, fragte Pam misstrauisch.  
  
„Nach oben ist gemeinhin weniger Gewalt von Nöten als nach unten“, antwortete der Vampir aalglatt. „Wenn ich also bitten darf.“  
  
Pam trat an ihm vorbei in den Flur und Tara folgte ihr dichtauf. An der Treppe sah Pam Tara noch einmal ernst an.  
  
„Demut“, raunte sie und Tara nickte beklommen.  
  
Schritt für Schritt stiegen sie die Stufen hinauf, ihr Aufpasser immer wie ein Schatten hinter ihnen. Im Saal hatte sich seit der letzten Nacht nichts verändert. Doch als sie über die Schwelle traten, verstummten die Gespräche abrupt und alle Köpfe wandten sich ihnen zu. Neben Arslan saß Beatrice, was Pam als ermutigendes Zeichen deutete. Sie schaute noch einmal zu Tara, bereitete sich innerlich darauf vor, vor Arslan alles in die Waagschale zu werfen, was sie besaß, ihr Vermögen, ihren Stolz, ihren Körper, sogar ihr Leben, dann ging sie mit gesenktem Blick durch den Saal, Tara stets einen halben Schritt hinter sich. Vor dem Podest sanken sie beide auf die Knie.  
  
„Ihr dürft sprechen“, gewährte der Fürst huldvoll.  
  
„Ich bitte noch einmal um Verzeihung für das unangemessene Verhalten meines Abkömmlings und unseren unerlaubten Aufenthalt auf Eurem Gebiet, Fürst Arslan“, sagte Pam ehrerbietig. Sie warf Tara unter halbgesenkten Lidern einen auffordernden Blick zu und Tara gehorchte mit einem leichten Nicken.  
  
„Auch ich bitte Euch um Verzeihung für mein Verhalten, Fürst Arslan.“  
  
Arslan nickte. „Ihr habt eine äußerst mächtige Fürsprecherin.“ Er legte kurz eine Hand auf Beatrice' Arm und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln, ehe er sich wieder Pam und Tara zuwandte. „Deswegen nehme ich eure Bitten um Entschuldigung nicht nur an, sondern gewähre euch auch, trotz eures Benehmens und dem gewisser anderer Vampire eures Blutes...“, er räusperte sich vielsagend, „... die Erlaubnis, euch in Bari aufzuhalten und zu jagen, so lange ihr euch an die allgemein gültigen Regeln haltet. Und keine weiteren Drohgebärden in meinen Räumlichkeiten vollführt.“ Er bedachte sie noch mit einem strengen Blick, dann wandte er sich dem Vampir an seiner anderen Seite zu und bedeutete damit, dass die Audienz beendet war.  
  
Pams Schultern sanken herab und sie musste kurz die Augen schließen, als die Anspannung so plötzlich nachließ und unsägliche Erleichterung sie durchflutete. Tara war sicher. Niemand würde ihr etwas tun.  
Tara neben ihr atmete tief durch und berührte kurz ihre Hand, bevor sie sich erhoben und sich unschlüssig im Saal umsahen. Der Impuls, schnellstmöglich die Flucht zu ergreifen, keimte in ihnen beiden auf, doch sie wussten, dass das kein besonders gutes Licht auf sie werfen würde. Keiner der anwesenden Vampire kümmerte sich mehr um sie, seit Arslan ihnen seine Aufmerksamkeit entzogen hatte.  
  
„Setzt euch zu mir“, bot eine freundliche Stimme ihnen an und als sie sich umwandten, sahen sie Beatrice, die neben sie getreten war. Sie gebot ihnen mit einem Wink, ihr zu folgen. Pam und Tara tauschten einen zweifelnden Blick, doch dann liefen sie hinter Beatrice her, die sich ihren Weg zu einer kleinen, mit Wandschirmen verdeckten Nische bahnte. Sie ließ sich an dem niedrigen Tisch nieder, der dahinter stand, und bedeutete Pam und Tara mit einer einladenden Geste, es ihr gleich zu tun.  
  
„Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wer ich bin“, stellte sie amüsiert fest.  
  
„Nein“, stimmte Pam ihr zu und musterte sie argwöhnisch.  
  
„Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass euer Misstrauen sich ebenso in eurer Blutlinie manifestiert wie eure Fähigkeit zu fliegen.“ Beatrice lachte leise und bedeutete einem Diener, ihre Gläser zu füllen. „Eric ist der Argwohn selbst und auch Godric, obwohl nach außen hin immer höflich, hat kaum jemanden an sich heran gelassen.“  
  
„Wer bist du also?“, fragte Pam unumwunden.  
  
Beatrice deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. „Beatrice Gradenigo“, stellte sie sich vor. „Geborene Venezianerin, doch Arslan fand mich im Jahr 1602 im Harem des Sultans in Konstantinopel und machte mich zu der seinen.“  
  
„Das sagt mir nichts“, erwiderte Pam.  
  
„Ich habe dich vor ungefähr einem Jahrhundert auf einer von Victoires Partys in Paris gesehen, Pamela. Ich konnte mich nicht gleich erinnern, aber als dein Kind gestern die Beherrschung verlor...“, Beatrice lächelte Tara zu, „... hatte ich plötzlich so deutlich Eric vor Augen, dass mir sofort einfiel, woher ich dich kannte. Sie ist ihrem Großvater sehr ähnlich, nicht wahr?“ Tara starrte sie so schockiert an, dass Beatrice laut auflachte. „Hat dir das noch nie jemand gesagt?“  
  
„Das hat sich bis jetzt noch nie jemand getraut“, murmelte Pam und versteckte ihr Grinsen hinter ihrem Glas, als Tara einen bösen Blick in ihre Richtung schoss.  
  
„Wir wurden einander damals leider nicht vorgestellt“, fuhr Beatrice fort, „aber Mitglieder von Godrics Blutlinie vergesse ich nicht so schnell.“  
  
„Und was steckt dahinter?“, erkundigte sich Pam. „Du hast das Leben meines Abkömmlings und vermutlich auch meines doch nicht gerettet, weil du mich mal vor hundert Jahren auf einer Party gesehen hast.“  
  
Beatrice winkte ab. „Ich habe euer Leben nicht gerettet. Arslan mag streng sein, aber er ist kein Tyrann. Und er weiß, dass Jungvampire schnell die Beherrschung verlieren. Allerdings ist ihm Respekt sehr wichtig und er ist der gleichen Meinung wie die meisten Vampire, nämlich, dass Respekt am wirkungsvollsten durch Furcht entsteht. Aber er hätte Tara nicht getötet.“  
  
„Es fällt mir sehr schwer, das zu glauben“, erwiderte Pam gepresst. Die Angst, die sie seit gestern ausgestanden hatte, saß immer noch tief. „Und trotzdem erklärt es nicht, warum du dich für uns eingesetzt hast.“  
  
„Ich habe Godric einst geliebt“, gestand Beatrice freimütig. „Er war der erste Vampir nach Arslan, der mein Herz erobert hat.“ Sie warf ihrem Macher durch den durchscheinenden Wandschirm einen versonnenen Blick zu, dann sah sie wieder zu Pam und Tara und zuckte die Achseln. „Er empfand nicht so tief wie ich. Auf diese Art hat er wohl immer nur Nora und vor allem Eric in sein Herz gelassen. Aber wir waren sehr gute Freunde. Wir teilten ähnliche Erlebnisse. Kurz bevor Nora zur Autorität gegangen ist, lebten die drei einige Zeit bei mir in Venedig. Godric war ein wundervoller Mann und ein noch besserer Vampir.“ Beatrice lächelte traurig. „Er war sehr weise und verstand die Welt besser als viele andere, ob Mensch oder Vampir. Sein Tod war ein ungeheurer Verlust.“ Sie sah zu Pam. „Hast du ihn gekannt?“  
  
„Ich bin ihm nur einmal begegnet“, antwortete Pam. „Ansonsten kenne ich ihn nur aus Erics Erzählungen.“  
  
„Godric und sein Ältester.“ Beatrice nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. „Zwischen die beiden kam keiner, nicht einmal Nora. Sie hat darunter gelitten, auch wenn sie es sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollte.“  
  
„Wer kann schon jemals mit Eric Northman konkurrieren?“, raunte Tara in ihr Glas und warf Pam einen Seitenblick zu, den diese mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zurückgab.  
  
Beatrice schmunzelte. „Godric hätte seine Freude an dir gehabt“, sagte sie. „Ich fürchte, du bist zu jung, um ihm je begegnet zu sein, oder?“  
  
Tara schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist ein Jahr vor meiner Wandlung gestorben.“  
  
Beatrice nickte bedächtig. „Nun, für Eric und Nora muss es besonders hart gewesen sein. Wie geht es den beiden?“  
  
Pam und Tara wechselten einen Blick.  
  
„Nora ist tot“, sagte Tara dann leise und sah zu Beatrice.  
  
„Oh Gott!“ Beatrice schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. „Es gab Gerüchte und wir hörten, dass viele Mitglieder der Autorität im Zuge der ganzen TruBlood-Krise und dem Zusammenbruch der Regierung ums Leben kamen, aber von Nora hieß es nur, dass sie verschollen sei. Also ist sie auch getötet worden. Wie schrecklich!“  
  
„Ja, sie ist getötet worden“, antwortete Tara ruhig. „Aber nicht wegen der Autorität. Eric hat sie vorher rausgeholt. Sie ist kurz darauf ermordet worden. HepV. Sie war das erste Opfer.“  
  
Beatrice starrte sie entsetzt an, dann wischte sie sich rasch über die Augen. „Wie furchtbar für Eric, seinen Macher und seine Schwester so kurz aufeinander zu verlieren“, murmelte sie betroffen und räusperte sich. „Wie trägt er es?“  
  
„Wie Eric alles trägt“, antwortete Pam schulterzuckend. „Er fickt und frisst und redet nicht darüber.“  
  
Beatrice sah sie mit großen Augen an, doch dann nickte sie. „Ja, das passt, denke ich.“ Sie seufzte leise.  
  
„Er hat einen neuen Abkömmling, der ihm Beschäftigung verschafft“, fügte Pam hinzu.  
  
Beatrice richtete sich interessiert auf. „Eric hat einen neuen Abkömmling erschaffen?“, wiederholte sie neugierig.  
  
Pam warf Tara einen auffordernden Blick zu. „Du bist dran“, sagte sie und führte ihr Glas zum Mund.  
  
„Ihr Name ist Willa“, erzählte Tara bereitwillig. „Sie ist süß, besonnen und sehr klug. Uni-Absolventin.“ Tara lächelte stolz.  
  
„Eine überzeugtere Gleichstellerin hat es in dieser Familie noch nicht gegeben“, murmelte Pam.  
  
„Eine besonnene, kluge Gleichstellerin, die von Eric erwählt wurde?“, fragte Beatrice belustigt. „Das hätte ich nie gedacht. Aber vielleicht wirkt sie ja ein wenig mäßigend auf unseren Wikinger, nicht wahr? Und Godric hätte sie bestimmt gemocht. Es ist wirklich schade, dass er nicht mehr lange genug gelebt hat, um das Fortbestehen seiner Blutlinie zu erleben.“ Sie lächelte Pam zu. „Immerhin hast du sehr viel früher etwas zu eurer Familie beigetragen. Wenn ich daran denke, wie lange Godric gewartet hat, um letzten Endes zwei Abkömmlinge zu erschaffen. Mit zweitausend Jahren. Und Eric war ja auch sehr wählerisch, nicht wahr?“  
  
Pam betrachtete eingehend ihre Fingernägel. „Wählerisch... ja, genau.“ Sie sah wieder hoch. „Und Taras Wandlung kam ein wenig... unerwartet“, fügte sie abweisend hinzu.  
  
Beatrice sah abwartend von einer zur anderen, aber als weder Pam noch Tara ein weiteres Wort darüber verloren, zuckte sie die Schultern. „Ihr werdet wohl nicht mehr lange hier bleiben, vermute ich.“  
  
„Nein“, stimmte Pam zu. „Bari hat doch irgendwie einiges von seinen Reizen eingebüßt, seit man meinen Abkömmling mit dem Wahren Tod bedroht hat.“  
  
„Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen wegen Arslan machen. Wenn er euch hier Willkommen heißt, dann meint er das auch.“  
  
„Trotzdem“, erwiderte Pam entschlossen.  
  
„Wohin wollt ihr als nächstes?“  
  
Pam zuckte die Schultern.  
  
„Wenn ich euch einen Rat geben darf: Haltet euch großräumig von Rom fern. Dort tobt gerade ein mittlerer Vampirkrieg zwischen zwei Nestern, in den ihr lieber nicht hineingezogen werden wollt, könnte ich mir vorstellen. Und in anderen italienischen Städten solltet ihr immer zuallererst beim jeweiligen Vampirfürsten vorstellig werden. Zögert im Zweifelsfall nicht, Arslans Namen in den Ring zu werfen, er ist einer der mächtigsten Vampire, die es in Europa noch gibt, und er hat euch das Gastrecht gewährt. Oder auch meinen Namen.“ Beatrice lächelte bescheiden. „Ich habe einige Kontakte, auch außerhalb Italiens. Wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, zögert nicht, euch an mich zu wenden.“ Sie schob ihnen eine Visitenkarte zu. „Und wenn ihr mal nach _La Serenissima_ kommen solltet, seid ihr herzlich Willkommen.“  
  
Pam nahm die Karte entgegen und schob sie in ihre Jackentasche. „Danke“, sagte sie nüchtern. „Auch für alles, was du für Tara getan hast. Aber ich denke, es ist an der Zeit jetzt zu gehen. Wir wollen die... _Gastfreundlichkeit_ des Fürsten ja nicht über Gebühr beanspruchen.“  
  
„Gut.“ Beatrice erhob sich in einer fließenden Bewegung. „Ich bringe euch raus. Dann gehen wir auf Nummer sicher.“ Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu.  
  
Pam spürte Arslans stechenden Blick auf ihnen ruhen, als sie sich ihren Weg durch den Saal suchten. Sie griff nach Taras Schulter und schob sie vor sich, um sie seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu entziehen. Je weniger der Fürst von Tara zu sehen bekam, desto besser. Trotz Beatrices überbordender Freundlichkeit und ihrer Groupie-gleichen Begeisterung für alle Mitglieder von Godrics Blutlinie, misstraute sie diesem Ort zutiefst. Sie würde erst ruhiger werden, wenn sie Tara aus diesem Haus und am besten gleich noch aus der Stadt und somit aus der Reichweite Arslans gebracht hatte.  
  
Beatrice führte sie die Kellertreppe hinauf und bis zur Haustür.  
  
„Es war wirklich schön, euch kennen zu lernen“, sagte sie herzlich.  
  
Pam nickte kühl und griff nach der Türklinke.  
  
„Tschüss“, verabschiedete sich Tara höflicher, „und vielen Dank für alles.“  
  
„Ciao, Tara. Alles Gute für dich.“ Beatrice strich ihr kurz über den Arm, dann drehte sie sich herum und verschwand wieder im Keller, während Pam und Tara aus der Tür traten, die krachend hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel. Pam fühlte sich bei diesem Geräusch wie befreit. Diese Tür wieder von außen zu sehen, war eine Erleichterung sondergleichen. Trotzdem griff sie nach Taras Arm und zog sie noch einige Straßen weiter, ehe sie ihr erlaubte, stehen zu bleiben. Tara lehnte sich gegen eine Hauswand, als ihre Selbstbeherrschung sie endgültig verließ und Angst und Erleichterung gleichermaßen über ihr Gesicht flackerten.  
  
„Wow“, sagte sie tonlos. „Es gab Momente, in denen ich nicht daran geglaubt habe, dass ich noch einmal den Himmel über mir sehe.“  
  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass alles gut wird. Du könntest anfangen, mir ein wenig Vertrauen zu schenken.“  
  
„Vielleicht tue ich das, wenn ich merke, dass du von deinem eigenen Gerede überzeugt bist.“ Tara streckte die Hand nach Pam aus und zog sich näher an sich, sodass sie ihre Stirn an Pams Brust lehnen konnte. Pam neigte den Kopf und küsste Taras unordentliche Locken.  
  
„Du bist sicher, Baby, niemand wird dir etwas tun“, flüsterte sie.  
  
„Siehst du, das glaube ich dir jetzt sogar“, murmelte Tara. Sie schwieg kurz und ließ Pams beruhigende Nähe auf sich wirken, dann hob sie den Kopf. „Bin ich Eric wirklich ähnlich?“  
  
Pam lachte auf. „Das lässt dir jetzt keine Ruhe mehr, was?“  
  
„Bin ich?“, fragte Tara beharrlich.  
  
Pams Augen funkelten amüsiert. „Manchmal“, erwiderte sie.  
  
„Wow. Das ist jetzt wirklich bitter. Wann?“  
  
„Wenn du in einem Anfall von Jähzorn im unpassendsten Augenblick deine Zähnchen fletscht, zum Beispiel. Oder einen viel älteren Sheriff köpfst, ohne auch nur einmal über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken.“ Taras Verzweiflung sah so echt aus, dass Pam ihr grinsend einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. „Nimm‘s nicht so schwer. In anderer Hinsicht wiederum ähnelst du ihm gar nicht“, versicherte sie.  
  
„Zum Beispiel?“  
  
„Zum Beispiel bist du unglaublich viel heißer.“ Pams Hand strich nachlässig über eine ihrer Brüste. „Ich habe nicht mal ansatzweise so lange mit Eric geschlafen, wie ich es jetzt schon mit dir tue.“  
  
„Mein Hauptunterschied zu Eric ist, dass ich eine Frau bin?“, fragte Tara mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Ich bin auch schwarz und er weiß, falls ich eine andere Offensichtlichkeit vorweg nehmen darf.“  
  
„Und du hörst zumindest die Hälfte der Zeit auf mich.“ Pam lächelte. „Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich sehr viel lieber die Macherin eines jähzornigen Kindes bin als der Abkömmling. Bei dir habe ich zumindest manchmal die Möglichkeit, das Schlimmste zu verhindern.“  
  
„Also hast du dir einfach eine weibliche Version von Eric erschaffen, die du dominieren kannst?“, wiederholte Tara. „Gott, diese Nacht wird immer besser.“  
  
„Ihr seid beide streitsüchtig und aufbrausend. Und unglaublich loyal.“ Pam strich zärtlich über Taras Wange, doch der kurze Schatten, der über ihr Gesicht glitt, entging Tara nicht. „Aber dir fehlt sein Größenwahn und dafür bin ich wirklich dankbar. Und du hältst deine Gefühle nicht versteckt, ganz im Gegenteil. Du ähnelst ihm also in mancher Hinsicht gar nicht und in anderer Hinsicht sehr. Und das ist nichts Schlechtes.“  
  
Tara sah Pam aufmerksam an. „Du vermisst ihn, oder?“  
  
Pam blinzelte verwirrt, aber dann grinste sie. „Wir haben doch gerade festgestellt, dass ich mir eine bessere Ausgabe von Eric erschaffen habe, oder?“  
  
„Pam!“  
  
Pams Grinsen erlosch und sie wandte das Gesicht ab. „Ja“, gab sie langsam zu. „Nicht immerzu, aber oft. Wie könnte ich nicht.“  
  
„Vielleicht...“ Tara zögerte, doch dann fuhr sie fort: „Vielleicht sollten wir wieder zurückfliegen. Zu Eric und Willa, meine ich. Vielleicht waren wir jetzt lange genug weg.“  
  
Pam betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Vielleicht sollten wir das tun“, meinte sie schließlich zustimmend. „Und wir werden es auch tun, sobald du diesen Vorschlag ernst meinst.“ Sie schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf, als Tara protestieren wollte. „Nein, Tara. Jetzt ist noch nicht die Zeit. Für uns beide nicht. Stattdessen...“, sie überlegte kurz, „... wie wäre es mit Frankreich? Von Italien habe ich jetzt erstmal die Schnauze voll. Mir steht der Sinn nach leichteren Verhältnissen.“  
  
Tara lächelte. „Okay. Frankreich klingt gut.“  
  
„Gut.“ Pam trat zu Tara und fasste ihr mit festem Griff um die Taille. „Dann lass uns hier endlich verschwinden.“  
  
Tara legte ihre Arme um Pams Hals und Pam stieß sich ab.  
  
  
  
  


 

°°°


End file.
